The Angel Adventures: Champions Live
by PurplePiplup
Summary: The fourth and final section of TAA. Contains the end of the main story. Read the other stuff first! Heh... *LAST chapter uploaded 01/05/03*
1. 71 Plans & Predicaments

**Plans & Predicaments  
_Japanese Title:_** Some Plan While The Others Fight! Plans And Predicaments!  
**_Translation:_** Ichibu Ichian Aidani Jiyo Faito! Dandori to Kukyou!  
**By: Pro_V ** __

A/N: Well, welcome to the first chapter of "The Angel Adventures: Champions Live". And it's not pronounced "live" like "live animals", it's pronounced live like "living animals". OK? Goody…Now on with the show!

"Would you people please leave me alone?!" Eevy flipped as she shoved past the Elite, "I'm not really talking to any of you right now and you know it!"

"Come on!" Luri begged, "We're your friends, Eevy!"

"Well, some friends you turned out to be."

"Please, Eevy?" Will pleaded, "Please? I helped you out! You've gotta give me that."

"I'll give you something, alright. A good slug across the face!"

"Eevy," Lance skidded up in front of her, "Please. You know who I am. Who all of us are. I kept my promise."

"Let me ask you something. If I hadn't figured it out on my own, would you have ever told me?"

He was dead silent for the longest time, "I don't know…"

"Exactly my point," she shoved him aside, "Just forget about me, OK? Pretend I'm not even alive until next year's League."

"I can't do that!" Lance stomped.

"Don't cop an attitude with me!" she snorted as she shoved her bedroom door open, "I'll be in here for the rest of the year. When the next competition starts, then you can so much as knock."

The door slammed shut as she kicked it closed, "You know," Lance turned and scowled at Will and Luri, "Jason and I both told you they'd be ticked and neither of you would listen. Is this proof enough for you?!"

"Uh…yeah," Luri nodded stiffly, "Where is Jason anyway?"

That question was answered when he slammed into her from behind, "Sorry!" he jumped up and sounded overly cheerful, "Where's Eevy?"

"In her room, but I definitely do not advise bothering her," Will answered and slightly pointed to the door, "Unless, of course, you have a death wish."

Jason ignored his cautioning and waltzed over, knocking on the door, "Eevy. I have a really important question. From Medira."

The door zipped open, "You've got ten minutes," she let him in with one eye narrowed.

"Well that bites," Lance scowled, "He has a question from one of her friends and bam! Right in the door!"

"What Jason?" Eevy pulled the chair to her desk out and slammed down, "This had better not be a trick to get in here."

"No. Medira and I aren't fighting over this at all."

"And you're point being…?"

"She can't stay in the City. Eevy," he dropped to his knees next to her, "I'm going to lose her now that I actually have her."

"If she's not part of the Elite, then there's no way I can help," she shrugged and shook her head.

"Yes, there is. You can talk to Kratos about doing something for this. Please, Eevy. I'm literally begging you."

She took a deep breath and shook her head slightly, "Jason," she leaned back in her chair and looked down at him, still begging on the floor, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'll try," she nodded.

"Thank you!" he burst to his feet, "Thank you so much. But why are you helping me?"

"I'm not doing it for you, you silly twit. I'm doing it for Medira."

"Oh…Doesn't matter. Thanks again!" he jumped out the door, raving like a lunatic, "Yahoo! Yes!" he jumped in front of Lance, "Ha. Ha. Ha," he laughed, poking him in the chest, "She's helping me and ignoring you!" he started to run off.

"Hold it," Will caught the hood of his cloak and snapped him back, "What was that?"

"She's going to talk to Kratos for me while the rest of you suckers get the cold shoulder," he spat out his tongue and made a face, "Nya-nya!" he took off down the hall, "See ya' later!"

"Little rodent…" Luri, Will and Lance muttered together.

*^~^**^~^*

"Sir," the secretary poked her head in the door of Kratos' office, "The Champion Mistress is here to see you, sir."

"Send her in," he slightly yawned, "What is it, Mistress?"

"A slight problem, sir," Eevy trotted across the room and sunk into a chair in front of his desk, "OK, so it's a little more than slight, but still."

"Yes, go on."

"It's Peruwa, sir," Eevy repositioned herself nervously in her chair, "and my friend Medira."

"She wants to stay in the City."

Eevy looked dumbfounded for a moment, "Uh…Yes, sir. And I know for a fact she wants to be a Gym Leader-a Minor Mistress of Dark & Fire, but Minor Masters and Mistress aren't allowed in the City."

"Yes, that's true," he smirked to himself, knowing the answer to the next question, but asking it anyway, "Why does this concern Master Jason Peruwa?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you that," Eevy swallowed, "It's a bit of an issue."

He nodded slightly, "Don't bother. I already know."

"You…you do?" she suddenly felt her jaw whack the floor.

"I know about Kurayami and Peruwa, Sedna and Logos and, whether you want to admit it or not, Ryujin and you. Word travels fast in the League City, Mistress. Learn that."

"I hold nothing for the Dragon Master, sir. Nor will I ever."

"If you say so," Kratos partially laughed, "But I believe you are lying."

"Don't _you_ start in on me too!" Eevy barked, "I hate that little rat and that's the _final_ straw!"

Kratos rolled his eyes and shook his head, "We'll discuss both issues further this Saturday at our meeting."

"Yes, sir," she turned and walked out, "Stubborn," she slammed the door shut, sending the secretary into the air.

*^~^**^~^*

"If she doesn't drink I can't do my job," Peter snorted, "I can't put my plan into motion if she doesn't drink!" he slapped his head on the wall, "What kind of girl doesn't drink other than a boring one? Magcargo, come here," his Rock/Fire- type Pokemon made his way to his side, "This may take a while, Magcargo. Just keep your Poison and Fire meters on the up and up and as soon as we can get her in the right position, we'll set out and finish her off along with that Medira, once and for all."

*^~^**^~^*

"Well?" Jason zipped to Eevy's side, "What did he say?" he begged as Medira quivered up behind him.

Eevy sighed heavily, "He said we'll talk about it later."

Medira slouched, "That's no help."

"Don't worry," Eevy leaned against the wall, "If he has even a speck of heart he'll try and fix this."

"Eevy," Morty flew up behind her, "What are you doing talking to him?"

"Just buzz off, Morty," she flicked him in the nose, "It's not Jason I'm mad at. It's Lance."

"Now, I told you years ago never to trust him," Morty's eyes narrowed, "And you wouldn't listen. This is your own fault and you know it."

"What _is_ he talking about?" Medira looked frantically between Morty and Eevy.

"Lance refused him his Minor Master position, so he went to Luri and didn't tell her he'd already turned him down. _She_ let him have it, so now _he_ hates _Lance_ and _Lance_ hates _him_. That's why Morty always felt so prone to beat on Dragon, even though he never knew who he was and why the two of them never got along," Eevy answered while scowling lightly at Morty.

"So, you lied to the Elite Second. There's a good idea," Medira snickered.

"Yeah, I remember that," Jason nodded with a half smile, "That's the year I joined the Elite. Lance got in some real trouble for that. Luri too."

Morty growled and turned red, "I hate that guy, I've always hated that guy-"

"And I hate you," Lance snorted from behind him, "You're a sneak, Mortimer. You tricked your way into the League." 

"Ahh, but hasn't he proven to be one of our best Gym Leaders?" Jason asked, grinning evilly.

"Shut up, shorty," he snorted, then turning to Eevy, "Could I please talk to you, Eevy?"

"No," Eevy answered flatly and turned straight away, "As I said, I'm done with you and all your idiocy."

"Eevy," Medira said worriedly, "Aren't you even the least bit happy to finally know who he is? I mean, we were always begging to know and-"

"No!" she shoved everyone aside, "No! Not now, not ever!" she stomped down the hall and in her bedroom door for the umpteenth time, "Leave me alone!"

The door slammed shut, leaving everyone blank faced in the hallway, "You'd better lay off my sister, Lance," Morty cracked nastily, "Leave her alone."

"_You'd_ better lay off _me_, Minor Master. I've had just about enough of your attitude towards me," Lance growled, "Whether you like it or not, I need to talk to her, so back down and get out of my way!" he pushed past and knocked on the door while Jason and Medira fought Morty away, "Eevy, we really need to talk."

It was just starting to rain as Eevy heard the knock on her door, "Go the hell away, Lance. I'm in absolutely no mood for you," she sat with her chair pushed from her desk.

"Please, Eevy. We really need to talk. Please. I'm _begging_ you."

She gripped the shins of her jeans and stood up, "You've got five minutes," she snorted and opened the door, "No more."

Lance sighed and hesitantly stepped in, noticing the rain, "Eevy, I am so sorry. Honestly I am, I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when you find a way to prove it," she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Eevy, if I had told you who I was, what would you have done?" he took a step closer.

"I don't know," she looked to the floor, "Probably been too petrified to move."

"Eevy, I-" his step and comment were both interrupted by a roar of thunder.

Eevy let out a high-pitched shriek and zipped to her bed, ducking under the blanket and quivering wildly. The whole room lit up with a bright white flash as a crash of lightning struck the ground outside. Every light in the entire Mansion flickered, sending Medira whirling to Jason and Luri to Will. Lance just looked side to side nervously, trying to figure out what happened to Eevy.

"What's up with you?" he lifted the blanket about an inch and peeked at her with his eyebrow up as far as it would go.

"I hate st-st-storms," she shook and snatched the blanket back down to the bed.

He started laughing wildly, "This is too much!" he snickered crazily, "Just too much!"

"What's so funny?" she pulled the blanket down to her chin and scowled at him.

"You are! You're supposed to be the Champion Mistress of all Pokemon and you're afraid of noises in the sky!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, ducking back under and rolling over as another rumble of thunder sounded.

He lost his smile and walked over to the side of her bed, "You're fine, you know," he pushed the blanket away, "I'd never let anything happen to you," he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I don't care," she shook and moved away.

"But I do. I care about you, Eevy. More than anything else," he laid his hand on her shoulder, "I really do."

Another roll of thunder and blinding flash of lightning woke her from this oddly soothing and romantic moment. All Lance felt was a rush of air and all he saw was a wash of blurred color. He blinked a few times and stared blankly around the room as he searched for where she could have run off to. He spotted her in just a few moments, seeing her shaking crazily in the corner, facing the wall, with the blanket draped over her entire persona.

"Oh, come on," he stood up straight and rolled his eyes, putting his hands at his hips, "It's just rain. It's not like it's gonna bite you."

"What do you want from me?!" she barked, the blanket puffing outward where her mouth was, "I've been petrified of storms since I was a little girl. Ever since I thought my brother got caught in that hurricane we had when he first started training."

"It's fine," he walked up and ducked down and up under the sheet, slowly running his arms around her, holding her arms at her sides and locking his fingers together at her waist, "I won't let anything happen to you. And you know that," he placed a kiss on her ear.

"Get off!" she slapped him away, throwing the blanket off and sending him back, the rumble of thunder and crash of lightning coming from her and not the storm, "I told you you had five minutes! Well, your five minutes are up! Get out!" she roared as her lightning blasted again, lighting her up with eerie purple light from the window behind her.

"Eevy, please. I'm really so sorry," Lance stepped to the door, "I really do love you, Eevy."

"Yeah, right," she snorted, turning away and again crossing her arms, "Out! Now! And keep your fantasies and idiot excuses to yourself!"

Lance slouched out the door and heard a screech as thunder and lightning both struck at identical times, "Serves her right," he said sorrowfully and continued walking away.

Will poked his head around the corner, "I guess he didn't get through to her."

"Guess not," Luri muttered from behind him, "He looks beat. Maybe you should try, Will. I mean, she was getting pretty good with talking to you before we left."

"Lance would snap me in half. Besides, this is something Lance and Eevy have to work out themselves. Together."

*^~^**^~^*

"Aww," Peter snickered, "Poor little Lance actually doesn't get the girl. Oh, my. Poor thing," he started laughing wildly, "Just wait, angel-girl. I've got a special treat in store for you. I'm not sure how I'll handle the other girl. Fire and Dark Pokemon? No so bad," he shrugged and smiled evilly, "Maybe she'd consider teaming up, given the right incentives."

He leaned back in his chair to plan. Not only did he have to devise a way to get the alcohol-free Eevy to drink, but also a way to turn the Elite First's girlfriend Medira into his partner. He knew he couldn't just ask them to go along with his plans. Yeah, right. That would work great. Of course, if there was a hostage or bribe involved…anything could happen.

"That's it!" he sprang up, sending his Magcargo flying in surprise, "That's the perfect plan! I surprise myself with my genius sometimes, I really do," his Magcargo rolled his eyes, "Hey! Don't go copping an attitude, stupid slug!" the Rock/Fire Pokemon ducked and covered, "I'm not going to do anything to you. You are…essential to this plan."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is getting ugly," Suicune sat and dropped her head solemnly, "Raikou, shouldn't you do something?"

"No," Raikou shook his head, "I can't. They've got to do this alone."

"But why is she so angry with him?" Entei asked as he watched a fly buzz by with the cattily urge to chase it, "They were so very much in love."

"She thinks he lied to her, which he actually did, and she's holding a grudge," Raikou answered.

"So basically she's being extremely stubborn and blocking her emotions," Suicune slouched.

"Exactly," Raikou nodded slowly, "This is where Peter Rubeus comes along into play."

"You're nuts!" Entei blurted, "Raikou, my friend, Rubeus kills. He does not help in any sense of the word unless it's to better himself or his chances at getting what he wants."

"Raikou, you're endangering the lives of everyone in that building!" Suicune shouted, "Not only is the Mistress in danger but her friends and her family as well!"

"Trust me," Raikou reassured and looked to the floor, "He'll actually be of some help. Really."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stretched and sat up, seeing it was bright outside, "That wretched storm lasted all night long," she shuttered, "At least it's over now," she yawned wide and laid back down, rolling over and suddenly catapulting into the air, "Yah!" she bellowed, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"Saying hello," Raikou shrugged in his cat-like way, "And please do not curse. It makes my skin crawl."

"Sorry," she sat back calmly, "Why are you here? Someone could see you."

"You're wanting to ask me something and you're holding it back," he waltzed over and hopped up on the bed, curling up at her feet, "Just ask me and I shall answer, Champion Mistress."

She narrowed her left eye and reached to pet him, triggering deep purring, "Is it true, Raikou? Are they really who I think they are or are they playing games?" she stopped petting to allow the purring to subside.

"Yes, they are who you believe them to be," he nodded and yawned loudly before continuing, "And you are being stubborn, angel."

She scowled at him and shrugged it off, "It's his fault, you know," she snorted and laid back down, kicking him in the gut, "He lied to me."

"And you're lying to yourself," he narrowed one eye and widened the other, "And you know it."

"I know nothing of the future."

"Eevy, it is destiny. You are meant for each other."

"Enough of that!" she barked, "Go away and just leave me alone, Raikou! I will choose who I see fit and if it's not him, so be it! This is my _life_ and not even _you_ have rein over who I wind up with."

"We'll just see about that," he smacked his jaw tiredly, "When the time really comes, we'll see who you choose."

"Don't play prophecy with me, Raikou. I don't base my life on such things."

"It's funny," he said as he walked away, "Up until this point, you did."

She turned to crack a nasty comment at him, but he was already gone, "I don't care about some fortune telling Beast of Electricity. It's my life, my world and now _my_ League as well."

*^~^**^~^*

The entire group was silent through breakfast. Even Morty was quiet. The occasional "pass the such-and-such" request was about the only thing heard the entire meal. It was easy to tell Lance was heading back into his depressed slump, as he hardly ate anything though he sat staring at his plate for a good long time. After about an hour of near total silence a Poke'Ball blasted open, revealing a short yellow duck Pokemon.

Misty growled and clenched her fist, "Psyduck!" she cracked him upside the head, "Get back in your Poke'Ball!"

She smacked him so hard he went flying across the room and into the already annoyed Eevy's lap. Misty made a totally embarrassed face as the contents of Eevy's plate shot into the air and came raining down into her lap and onto Psyduck's head. Eevy sat still silently, staring at the Pokemon in her lap. Everyone started ducking, fearing an explosion from their hot-tempered Mistress.

Eevy took a deep breath and looked as if to scream, "Well," she suddenly smiled wide, "Aren't you the cutest little thing?"

"Psy duck?" Psyduck turned and gave her his usual dopey expression, "Psy-y-y. Duck?"

Eevy started laughing, "You're cute for a Psyduck," she snickered, "Come on, cutie," she stood up and walked out, carting the Psyduck with her, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"That was deeply freaky," Ash muttered as Eevy disappeared around the door.

"Got that right," Will nodded, "Weird."

"Psyduck is actually good for something," Misty said with her fork in her mouth, "That's the weird part."

"Uh huh," Tracey agreed slowly.

"I wonder why she laughed so hard and didn't get angry," Morty mumbled.

"If it's not broken, don't fix it. I suppose," Luri turned back to the table and again the group began their silent eating.

*^~^**^~^*

"You know, Psyduck," Eevy carried him down the hall, brushing the breakfast from his head, "Sometimes I wonder why Misty gets so mad at you. Sure you're not a Golduck, but you're still funny when somebody needs a laugh."

"Psy-y-y psy," Psyduck continued his idiot look, "Psy duck."

"I mean, you've never really done anything wrong. Just a couple stupid little mistakes…here…and there," she started walking more slowly and thinking a bit differently.

"Psyduck psy?" Psyduck looked up to ask.

"I'm fine!" she shook herself straight, "Anyway, all you have to do is try a little bit and you might even turn out to be her favorite Pokemon. It won't take evolving or anything serious like that, just a little more effort now and then. Sure, her temper could use an adjustment now and then, but I bet you…still…like her."

"Psy duck? Psy-y-y psyduck?"

"Nothing! Well, now that I'm awake here, what was I saying? Oh yeah. Whether Misty admits it or not she really does like you, Psyduck. Just look at what she said about Ash. Now look where they are!"

Psyduck's face turned beat red, "Psyduck psy-psy!"

"You silly thing! That's not what I meant and you know it! See what I mean about getting me a laugh? Thanks for giving me an excuse out of that stupid dining room too. I was getting a bit sick of sitting there. How about you and I go for a walk? I could use the fresh air."

"Psyduck," he put his hands on the sides of his face.

"I thought so," she continued down the hall and out the door, "I wonder when it got so cold."

"When I came to town," something said, causing Eevy to stop dead in her tracks.

A cold wind whipped by, followed by a blast of rushing hot air. Eevy ducked slightly and held Psyduck tighter to keep him from flying out of her grasp. The clouds turned dark and the air heated as shadows spiraled and slithered about.

"Alright!" she put Psyduck down beside her as the wind slightly slowed, "Show yourself, ya' little skunk!"

A totally unfamiliar sight seemed to form right out of the shadows. Beat red hair and blood red eyes like a snake's totally contrasted the pitch black cloak waving behind him.

Eevy jumped in front of Psyduck, "You! You're Peter Rubeus!"

"I see you've heard of me," Peter snickered, "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Whatever!" Eevy snapped, "What'd you want?"

"There's a simple answer to that question. I want my position back and you exterminated like the fluttery little insect you are!"

Eevy stepped back, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" his narrow eyes burned red, "I'd dare anything if it meant getting rid of you."

"Don't even try it!" Eevy barked, "I can drop you good with my Pokemon!" the blue Poke'Ball came from under her cloak.

He smirked wildly, "What else have you got hidden under there?"

"Nothing you'll ever see!" she held the Rain Ball ready, "If you want to try me in a battle, come on!"

"I'd _love_ to try you at something," he noticed her gag, "Don't tell me you really _want_ to stay with Ryujin."

"How'd you…Know about that?" her eyes narrowed and she hesitantly stepped back a step.

"I know a lot, honey," there was actually a hint of a snake's hiss in his voice, "Let me ask you something. Where's your precious Dragon Master now?"

"He's not precious to me at all!"

"Sure, sweetie. Whatever you say," Peter shrugged, "If that's true, why not come with me? _I'd_ treat you right. Unlike '_Dragon_'."

"In your dreams, Rubeus! You're not playing your mind games with me!"

He growled lowly and raised a hand, "You go ahead and believe that, doll face. But it's time to die!" bringing his arm down brought a wash of red and orange flames.

Eevy backed away, pushing Psyduck behind her, "Light Screen!" she shrieked, holding her hands out.

A blue dome encased her and the Pokemon as Rubeus glared lowly, watching his fire hit and disintegrate, "Ah…A Light Screen effect. You are a psychic."

"Yeah, no fake!" she barked, "You'd better take off now, while you still have the chance, or I'll-"

"Psyduck psy!" Psyduck stomped around in front of her.

Peter's right eyebrow went up, "A Psyduck?" he started laughing hysterically, "That's just too good!" he laughed, "Don't tell me that's actually gonna try and face me!"

"Psyduck," Eevy knelt down next to him, "You can do it, Psyduck. Make Misty proud. Use Confusion attack, now!"

Peter started laughing even harder as Psyduck made straining faces as he tried to attack, "Oh, please! Make it stop! My sides ache!"

His laughter immediately halted as Psyduck's eyes started burning a powerful blue, "Duck…duck…duck…duck," the headache from Peter's twittering got worse and worse until it exploded in Psychic attack fury.

The ground around Peter blew up, sending him sky high, "No way!" he flailed, "How the hell did that thing do that?!" he crash landed somewhere in the distance.

"You did it, Psyduck!" Eevy jumped, "That was so great! Misty's going to be so very proud! I think we'll postpone our walk for a little while. Let's go back inside."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy re-entered the dining room again with Psyduck close behind, "I think I'm in trouble," she muttered and leaned up against the door.

Morty shot up, "Why? What happened?"

Eevy looked down at Psyduck, "Rubeus just attacked me."

The juice that had been in Will's mouth shot into the air, "Whoa!" he hacked, "Peter Rubeus?!"

Luri was too busy choking to really say much, "Rubeus…is…back!" she gagged.

"You're alright, aren't you?" Jason had just swallowed before she said that, saving him from both spitting and choking.

"Yes. Thanks to Psyduck," Eevy saw Misty's dead blank face, "He used his Confusion and Psychic attacks to save me. Right, Psyduck?" she crouched down next to him.

"Psy duck!" he jumped to her in a huge hug, "Psy-y-y!"

"No way," Brock muttered, "Psyduck beat Peter Rubeus."

"Impossible," Misty moaned, "Utterly impossible."

"They may not believe it, but I sure do!" Eevy hugged Psyduck around the neck, "Thank you, Psyduck!"

"Psy-y-y?"

In The Next Chronicle:

__

A New Rank

Notes

Rubeus got his rear kicked…By Psyduck…Yeeeeah…I've told you before not to ask, and I'm going to tell you again. But has anyone ever noticed how very much alike Ash and Psyduck are? *dodges flying bricks and rotten food* OK! OK! Geez! I'm just _saying_…Man… __

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Stantler (Female)  
Lvl-42, HP-127, Atk-96, Def-73, Sp.Atk-91, Sp.Def-75, Spd-92  
Item-Quick Claw, Exp-93020  
Hypnosis, Nightmare, Dream Eater, Stomp  
From: Silver  
Special Note: I used this Stantler to catch every G/S/C Legend. Beasts, Ho-oh, and Lugia alike. With her Quick Claw and Carbos-charged Speed, she's exceptional at her gift of the Hypnosis/Nightmare/Dream Eater combo. She's also useful for other hard-to-get Pokemon, like Misdreavus or Corsola. Try it sometime. Also, another way to raise their Speed is to breed a female Stantler with a male Sneasel. Hope for a female Stantler, and you'll get a Stantler with a Sneasel's stats. I recommend, in this case, saving your Nightmare and Dream Eater TMs (50 and 42, incase you didn't know) for the baby, as the baby will only inherit the TM/HM moves from the father. Also, it may inherit two of Sneasel's other moves: Reflect and/or Spite. _And_, if both the Sneasel and the Stantler know Leer, the baby would have that too. Any questions about Pokemon breeding? Feel free to ask, as I know it's kinda complicated ^_^ Heh…But I once bred a Magikarp with the stats of a Dragonite…


	2. 72 A New Rank

**A New Rank  
_Japanese Title:_** A Problem Solved? A New Rank Of Medium!  
**_Translation:_** Ato Gimon Toku? Ato Nyuu Kaikyuu No Midiamu!  
**By: Pro_V**

"Oh ow…" Peter sat up and spit out a shower of dirt, "That hurt. How the hell did that Psyduck do that? It wasn't even her Pokemon for cryin' out loud!" he brushed himself off and stood up, "I should have known she'd be prepared. But I wonder if that other one is ready for me. Kurayami should believe herself to be in no danger. Boy, is she wrong!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Can you hear them?" Jason leaned up against Lance's back, "What are they saying?"

"Would you shut up and back off?!" Lance pushed him away, "Your blabbering is making it too hard to hear!"

"Just let Will do it then."

"Even he can't hear them. He's tried before. Just shut up so I can listen!"

"What are we going to do, Bazan?" Eevy asked as she sat in her chair across the table from Kratos, "He's in the City."

"Yes, I know. I suppose you'll just have to keep either your Pokemon or one of the Elite-"

"No," Eevy's eyes narrowed as she cut him off, "My Pokemon will be more than sufficient. Thank you _very_ much."

"It was only a suggestion."

"And a bad one."

"Yes, well. About your friend Medira..."

"What's he saying?" Jason poked his head up beside Lance.

"Would you knock it off?!" Lance spun around, hitting the doorknob with his elbow and opening the door by leaning on it.

Jason and Lance toppled in the door, "Ah. Ryujin. Peruwa. How lovely of you to drop in," Kratos half snickered/half growled.

"What are you two doing here?" Eevy's eyes narrowed.

"I was just leaving!" Lance jumped up and sprang out of the room.

"What about you, Peruwa? Why have you fallen in on us?" Kratos drummed his right fingers on the table.

Jason started quivering, as rapping his fingers was a sign of annoyance and utter exasperation, "Uh…Just wondering about…things…"

"We were just staring to discuss that when you flew through the door," Eevy pointed out and smiled wide, "If you ever want us to get anything done you've got to leave us alone."

"But I wanna know!" he whined and sat up against the wall, placing the soles of his shoes together and holding his ankles, "Can't I help at all? This is my problem too, after all."

Eevy rolled her eyes, "If you really want to help, you can go away."

"All right, all right. I'm going. I'm taking Medira around the City anyway," he huffed out of the room, "You call me if any new developments pop up. Got it?"

"Yes sir, Jason, sir!" Eevy snickered and saluted as he left, "What we need, Bazan, is a new position."

"A new position?" he turned his head questioningly, "By that you mean what?"

"Well. Minor Masters and Mistresses aren't allowed in the City full time and neither are regular Pokemon trainers. Workers in the City, like shop attendants and Nurse Joys and things are, but romance is not permitted."

"Correct," he nodded and gave her a commanding look, causing her to continue a bit more explicitly.

"What we need is a new position. A position better than Minor Masters and Mistress but lower than the Elite 4. A position with Elite perks and privileges but the formality of a PMD Minor Master or Mistress position."

"A new rank?" Kratos questioned, "For one woman? There's no point in that, Mistress."

"As time goes on we could add more to the line-up. Start a new League trend. It'd mean publicity."

That caught his attention like a magnet, "And just what would this entail?"

Eevy sat up with a huge smile, "A cloak."

*^~^**^~^*

"I wish they'd just make one little exception for little ol' me!" Medira snorted as she walked down the road beside Jason, "I can't take much more of the prolonged waiting!"

Jason slightly shook his head, "Look at it this way. Once they decide, they'll never have to decide again. It's a one shot deal."

"Which also means if they say no it's a permanent no," she pointed out.

"Good point," he muttered, "Now you see what you went and did?! I'm being all pessimistic now!"

"Well, don't be," she kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

Two bright red eyes focused on the couple, "It's that a cute scene?" Peter hacked, "Lovey-dovey moment!"

"Wait," Jason put is arm out in front of Medira, "He's here."

"Who?" Medira cringed, "Who's here?"

"Rubeus," he turned to face her, "You've got to go, Medira."

"What? Why?"

"He's after we Elite. You'll be safer away from me. Go!"

Medira whimpered back a step, but did as she was told, "I'll be watching for you!"

"You're making this to easy for me, Peruwa," Peter stepped in front of him.

"What do you want, Rubeus?" Jason readied his Poke'Ball.

"Cool your jets, color brat! It's not you I'm after!" he fell to a shadow and bolted off after Medira.

"Oh shit," Jason turned and followed.

"Damn! He's following!" Peter snorted and kept up his pace, "He'll get past for sure!"

"That little rat is up to something!" Jason kicked his speed into gear, "And I'm not going to let him get away with it!"

Medira noticed it was getting colder and darker as a rush of heat whirled at her back, "No way! Why's he after me?"

"I'll tell you why!" a hissing voice was right on top of her, "Because you've seen the Beasts!" a shadow coiled around her, "Gotcha, Medira!"

Peter was just quick enough to catch up to her and snatch her, "Hey! Let me go!" Medira flailed, "Quit it! Put me down!"

"You're mine now!" he stepped backwards with her kicking and screaming, "Peruwa made it too easy! So, you want to be a Minor Mistress? First lesson! Live with pain!"

Medira's high-pitched scream caught Jason's ear, "He caught her! Damn!"

Medira was in too much pain to really speak, but thinking was still an option, "How's he doing this? His skin burns like acid. Why's he even after me?"

She went limp, causing Rubeus to snicker wildly, "Not quite as strong as I'd hoped. Oh well. She's still cute."

"Medira," Jason choked as he skidded to a stop, "What'd you do to her?!"

"None of your business, little munchkin!" Peter snapped.

"Let her go, Rubeus," his Poke'Ball was ready to go.

"Go ahead and try it," Peter snickered, "I can bake those wimpy Pokemon in an instant."

"Why not pick on someone of your own caliber; say, a slug?"

"Oh, you're so funny!" he wrapped his hand around Medira's neck, "One more comment like that'll earn you a dead girlfriend."

"You wouldn't dare!" Jason barked.

"Your friend the angel-girl said that same thing to me yesterday."

"Oh, you mean right before Psyduck kicked your ass," Jason snickered wildly.

Peter turned bright red, "Shut up!"

Medira opened her eyes and looked side to side, not daring to swallow or move, "What am I going to do?"

Jason noticed she was awake and made a slight motion to stay quiet, "What do you want her for?"

"Why should I answer you?" he eyed him up and down.

"I get it," Jason laughed, "You're afraid to try and fight Eevy. You're using her as a bribe. You don't even have a plan, do you?"

"I most certainly do!" he dropped Medira to take a retaliating pose, "Dammit!"

Medira jumped up and bolted behind Jason, "What's going on here?!" she bugged as she skidded to a stop.

"I don't know," Jason scowled, "You're all right, aren't you?"

"I'm fine," her face hardened, "But he won't be!"

"Ooh! I'm scared now!" Peter fake quivered, "What are you gonna do? Scowl me to death?"

"Go, Ultra Ball!" both released their Poke'Balls.

"All right, Sapphire! Look who's back!"

"Come on, Flamedance! Let's do this!"

"I can play that game too! Go, Rapidash! Time to get rid of them!"

"Go, Sapphire!"

"Go, Flamedance!"

"Go, Rapidash!"

"Fire Spin attack!"

All three Fire Spins shot forward, crashing into each other. They exploded in fiery fury, creating a huge cloud of hot black smoke. The explosion caught all Pokemon and their trainers, sending them all into a hacking fit. Medira and Jason recalled their Pokemon while the smoke stayed around. 

"Get back to the Mansion and stay there," Jason shoved Medira away, "Go!"

Medira took off in the opposite direction as the smoke slowly started dissipating, "He'd better be all right," she muttered as she bolted up the walk and in the front door, crashing into Eevy.

"Oh! Medira, I was just waiting to talk to you-" Medira slapped her hand over Eevy's mouth.

"Just shut up!" she snatched Eevy's collar and dragged her down the hall, "Get everyone together and get your strongest Pokemon out, now!"

"What?! Why?!" Eevy choked as Medira kept yanking her along.

"Don't ask questions! Just do it!" she threw Eevy in the door of the dining room and pulled it shut, "We've got big trouble."

"Why?" Morty asked with his mouth full.

The door slammed open with Jason flying in and crashing it closed, "I think he's gone," he slouched up against the door.

"Who's gone?" Will swallowed.

"Just look here!" Jason snatched Medira's arm and held it out, "Does _that_ answer your question?"  


"Burns?" Lisle just stared blankly.

"Are you two all right?!" Luri suddenly jumped up.

"We're both fine," Medira nodded.

"What? Who did what?" Beth flailed.

"Burns," Lance muttered, "From the fire charged Peter Rubeus, no doubt."

"Yeah," Medira nodded again.

"What?!" Eevy burst and jumped to Medira's side, "You're OK, aren't you?!"

"Geez, yeah!" Medira leaned away, "I'm fine! What's your problem?!"

Eevy started laughing, triggering blank looks from everyone, "What's all the giggling about?" Mizu looked her over.

"I want you to at least survive long enough to give you this!" she dug around inside her cloak pocket, "This is for you."

An indigo cloak was pulled from her pocket and flung out in front of her. Medira looked between Eevy and the cloak repeatedly. The rest of the group kind of sat there, staring blankly at Medira. Eevy was smiling wide, but Medira pushed the cloak down.

"No," Medira surprised everyone, "I don't want to be a Minor Mistress anymore. It's not worth it. I don't want a special title and I don't need one. It wouldn't help my predicament at all, so I'll just go on my way and train the way I do now."

Eevy smiled wide again, "That's good, because you're not a Minor Mistress."

Medira's head went up and to the side, "If not a Minor Mistress then what?"

"Medira," Eevy let the cloak hang over her arm, "I've made a lot of promises, most I intend to at least attempt to keep. This is the first one I'm fulfilling. You're not a Minor Mistress; you are my Medio Mistress now. Higher than Minor but lower than Major. I created this rank," she held the cloak up again, "just for you."

"Just for," Medira leaned away, "me?"

Everyone was pretty much frozen, but Eevy still spoke, "I know how much you want to stay in the City, and I know how much you would have wanted to be a Minor Mistress. Kratos thinks you can do this and I _know_ you can."  


"What would I be doing?"

"Well, for one thing," Eevy went to another pocket, "You'd be guarding this. The Shimmer Badge. No big deal, just for five select trainers each year to challenge you for it. The other would be hanging around the City, 'cause," she shrugged and shook her head, "that's where your Gym is."

"The Shimmer Badge?" Medira took it and stared at it, "It's mine?"

"Don't forget the cloak," Eevy snickered and shoved it into her hands, "A Mistress isn't a Mistress without it."

"So, I stay in the City?"

"Uh hmm. Or more precisely, here in Rainbow Mansion. Are you going to take the job or not?" Eevy put out her right hand.

"You bet! And thank you!" she snatched Eevy's hand.

*^~^**^~^*

"If that little rat hadn't gotten in my way I would have had that Kurayami girl by now!" Peter snorted, "But no! He's got to have some sentimentality with her! Plus that little Champion witch! Why is my life so hard?! Huh?!" he snapped at his Magcargo, "What did I ever do wrong to deserve this?!" Magcargo was getting ready to say something when Peter cut him off, "Don't you _dare_ answer that."

*^~^**^~^*

Breakfast wasn't quite as silent as dinner a few nights before. There was some chatter between Eevy and Medira with Sooney and Mizu gabbing about ways to prove their Minor Mistress worth to Eevy and the Elite. Coy sentimental glances were shot from most of the group, including Ash and Misty. This, of course, excluded Lance and Eevy, who both watched their food more than ate it. Eevy finished eating, stood, and walked out. 

"It's been four days," Entei scared her into a surprised spiral, "Aren't you ready to apologize yet?"

"Damn! Are you Beasts done scaring the daylights out of me yet?!" Eevy shouted louder than she should have.

"Do not curse around us!" Entei barked, "Now, why don't you go say you're sorry?"

"Let me think…No!" she snapped, "I'm not apologizing!"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't start this. It's his own fault!"

"Oh, come on! He'd make good protection from Rubeus."

"I don't need protection from that joker!" she stomped, "I can protect myself when I need to!"

"Uh huh. Sure you can."

She turned to growl at him, but Entei had disappeared just as Raikou had, "At least say good bye before you do that!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, Draco! Move it!"

"Get in there, Dewgong! Faster!"

"Move out, Xatu! Quicker!"

"Speed it up, Sapphire! Go faster!"

"Keep it up, Flamedance! Let's move!"

"Go for it, Vovo! Move out!"

"Look at 'em go," Beth muttered, "They're so fast I can't get a good shot."

Eusine rolled his eyes, "Don't you have someplace to be?"

"No."

"Great…"

"That's good for today, Vovo. Come on back," Eevy knelt to await her Eevee's return.

"Eevee eev!" Vovo sprang into her, shoving her over.

"Come on, Vovo. Let's go," she stood and let Vovo ride on her shoulder, "Let's go get some lunch."

"Hey! Eevy!" Medira skidded up behind her, "Can we have lunch with you?"

"You and Jason? Yes," she spat her tongue out at Lance, "Come on. We'll eat somewhere in the City then go and visit your Gym."

After she was turned away, Lance returned the gesture, "Same to you," he muttered, "Snippy little witch."

Luri laughed a bit from behind him, "Faces and comments like that will get you nothing and nowhere."

"Well, she deserves it sometimes," Lance murmured.

"True, in a way," Will nodded.

"She seems to care about that Eevee more than me," Lance grumbled.

"The Eevee never lied to her," Luri pointed out with crossed arms.

"That's not funny!"

*^~^**^~^*

"What do you think?" Eevy stopped and looked off to the side, "Does it suit your standards?"

"Whoa," Medira stopped dead and blinked with her mouth hanging open, "That's my Gym?"

"Yep. That's yours."

"It's huge," she whimpered.

"Is it all right?"

"It's perfect," she breathed.

"What exactly will she be up to?" Jason pushed in, as Medira was now in no condition to ask.

"Well, what happens is each year Kratos and I will choose five trainers. Those five trainers will be invited to compete here in Prisma Gym for the Shimmer Badge. Of course, Medira is considered higher than a Gym Leader, but not quite as high as you Elite, but she still remains in the City."

"And…?" he awaited one important detail.

"Romances are permitted," Eevy nodded and rolled her eyes, "That was the main problem this fixed."

"_You_ are great!" Jason flipped, "Thank you!"

"You can thank me by actually training now and then. It tends to help your chances of winning."

"Ah, I've been shot," Jason joked, slapping his hand over his heart and stiffening straight up, "You're so cruel," he fell over backwards.

*^~^**^~^*

"OK," Peter muttered, "OK. That could work," he continued his sad attempts to devise his next plan, "But maybe not. What kind of person never drinks?!" he cracked his knuckles, "If this doesn't go into alcohol, it won't work!" he tossed the vile into the air, "It'd be even better if that other one would take a drink too, but I might not be so lucky. The last two times I tried were a total bust, but anything can happen. Magcargo was just perfect for this task. I really do surprise myself sometimes. Of course, I'll be an even bigger surprise to the unsuspecting residents of Rainbow Mansion."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat on her balcony railing, taking in the scene even though her eyes were closed. She heard someone fight to open the door and knew just by the way it opened that it wasn't Lance. He didn't have any trouble getting it open. Her hair whipped back in the wind as someone stepped up beside her. In fact, it was two someones.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Luri sat down next to her.

"Yeah. Not a sight I expected to see," Eevy looked up and swung her legs down.

"You didn't think you could make it?" Medira sat down at her other side.

"No. I didn't."

"Then you're a dope, Eevy," Luri slightly snickered at the evil scowl Eevy acquired.

"Eevy," Medira started, "Why won't you forgive him?"

"Because he doesn't damn well deserve it, that's why!" Eevy suddenly burst.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Luri asked anxiously.

Eevy was dead quiet for the longest of times, "No."

"Eevy, I forgave Jason," Medira pointed out.

"Which I still can't figure out why."

"Because I love him more than anything else alive. He's the greatest guy I've known. With or without shadowed faces and aliases."

"He told me that if I forgave him that one time back in Iris Town I'd never have to forgive him again. Well, guess what. I'm not forgiving him _ever_ again!"

"Eevy," Luri started, "Please don't be this way. He loves you so much, Eevy. You can't honestly say you don't love him."

"I can and I most certainly will," Eevy looked down at the floor.

Luri and Medira stood up with Medira continuing to talk, "You know, Eevy, one of these days you'll change your mind, and when you do, you'll thank everyone who helped to change it."

"Whatever you say, Medira. Whatever you say."

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Deadly Drinks

Notes  
No real notes this time...So I'll see you at the end of the next chapter...

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	3. 73 Deadly Drinks

**Deadly Drinks  
_Japanese Title:_** Poison Liquid Fire! Deadly Magcargo Drinks!  
**_Translation:_** Doku Eki Faia! Gyakusatsu Magukargo Shurui!  
**By: Pro_V**

"Come on, Peter," Peter smacked himself in the forehead, "Kick that crafty Rubeus mind into gear already! Come on, come on, come on!" he continued hitting himself, "Think, Rubeus! What would make her drink? Actually, what would make _them_ drink? There's gotta be something!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was again at her balcony railing, staring out over the City, "Why _am_ I this mad at him?" she shook herself straight, "Because he's a lying jerk, that's why! And I won't forgive him because he said I wouldn't have to!"

"That's not a good decision," Suicune popped into the room, "And you know it."

"Stop doing that! You and Raikou and Entei!" Eevy jumped, "You scare me every time!"

"Sorry," Suicune sat down just inside the balcony door, "Your beliefs are questioning your heart, aren't they?"

"Yes," Eevy slightly nodded, staring off into the midday sun, "It's been almost five days since we actually spoke and I can't tell if I'm elated or aggravated. I'm pretty sure I'm aggravated."

"You can still be wrong when you're "pretty sure". But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," she ran her hands along the railing, "At least, I think I did."

"Thinking isn't quite as precise as knowing. Yet again, you knew _that_ too, didn't you?"

Eevy turned to comment, but Suicune was already gone, "I really do wish you'd warn me before doing that."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy walked along the hall and continued to one of the many living rooms. There she found Jason, Medira, and Lance. Jason and Lance were each reading a different paper, glancing over the top to see who walked in. Jason nodded slightly and Lance gave a huge smile, hoping she'd come to make a truce, but got only a huge frown and scowl in return. He slouched and returned to his paper while Medira studied the bottles on the bar.

"Hey, Eevy," Medira turned around, "Want a drink?"

"Absolutely not," Eevy sat down and crossed her legs on the table across from her, noticing Lance eyeing her intently, "What're you lookin' at?" she snapped.

"Nothing!" he jumped back to his paper, "Nothing…"

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes.

Medira shook her head, "You know, Eevy-"

"Don't even start," Eevy cut her off, "I don't need it right now. I've got enough on my mind."

"Eevy," Lance stood up and sat down next to her, "I really don't know what to say to fix this. What do you want from me?"

"There's nothing you can say, Lance. I want nothing from you except silence," she swallowed and moved away.

"Eevy, I'm sorry."

"You are not!" she jumped up and walked to the other side of the room, fingering a bottle on the bar, "You're just playing games."

"Medira," Jason snatched her bandaged arm, "I think we should go."

"Ouch!" Medira shrieked, "Those burns still hurt ya' know!"

Lance watched them leave and shook his head, "Eevy, please. Forgive me."

"Whatever happened to 'this one and only time and I'll never ask you to remit me again'?"

"I said that in Iris, didn't I? Right after you called me-"

"I know what I called you and I take it back. Every word of it."

"But I don't. I meant everything I said, Eevy. I swear to you. Every word of it was true. Please. _Please_ believe me."

Eevy closed her eyes and cringed repeatedly in a nervous fashion, "I will not," she swallowed, "I don't love you, Lance, and I will _not_ forgive you."

He turned away and clenched his fists at his sides, "I'd do anything for you, Eevy. I promise that. Even if you say you hate me."

She heard the door creak open and slam shut, "Damn," she muttered, "I'm screwed up."

*^~^**^~^*

A shadow slipped along the shadowed main corridor of Rainbow Mansion, "Here I come, angel-girl. Ready or not!"

Rubeus slipped into the room Eevy was just in and took one of the bottles from the bar, then turning himself back to full form. Peter Caliginous Rubeus could change himself to and from shadow merely by melting into the shadow of something else. Once he was in this form, he could leave the other shadow and go on his way. But if he was caught by light, it'd suck the darkness right out of him and force him back to human form. He carefully opened the bottle and emptied the contents of the vile into it. He shook it widely, making sure not to let any spill or shoot out, and sealed it up again. He sat it back in its original position and stepped away.

"That'll take care of her. She's getting closer and closer to her first sip every minute," he smiled wide, "Just wait until she takes a taste of that stuff. She'll be out of the way. _Permanently_."

He stepped back and traveled along the dark hallway once again. This time he entered every room with a medicine cabinet. In each one, he found the bottles of Miltank Milk and Mantine Oil. They were either 'accidentally' dropped, spilt, or stomped on. He slapped his hands together in a finished fashion and snickered lightly.

"There. Now the only antidote is gone. Let's see them survive this without a cure. It's pretty much impossible _with_ one."

He turned and went back to the hall, turned to shadow, and continued on his way. His plan to get in and get out didn't quite go as planned, as he ran into Jason and Will, making it nearly impossible to stay hidden; especially from the super sensitive Will. He stayed in line with their shadows to keep himself a secret and silently listened to their conversation.

"You know, Eevy's being really stubborn," Will sighed heavily, "She's really gotta get over this."

"Yeah. Have you ever seen the way she cringes when he talks to her or tries to apologize?" Jason asked as he continued walking.

"Everyone has," Will nodded, "Including Lance and including Morty. She's stuck between a rock, a hard place, lies, her brother and her heart all at the same time."

"We got off easy. Medira isn't mad at me and you never had a problem getting Luri. This is between Lance and Eevy now."

"And Morty, if he has his way. He hates Lance and I can't really say Lance is thrilled with him either."

"It's really sad, you know? Morty and Lance are so much alike is some ways it's scary, yet a disagreement from so long ago kills any sort of friendship they could ever have."

"Sounds like you've been doing some thinking."

"Planning, Will. Planning."

Jason and Will continued down the hall while Peter snuck into one of the rooms and hid, "Planning what?" he muttered.

"Why hello, Rubeus!"

"Ah!" Peter spiraled, "Yah! I forgot this was your room!"

"Don't wanna face me?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Scared to fight the Elite Second, Denounced Master Rubeus?" Luri held up her Poke'Ball, "What have you been up to, Rubeus?"

"None of your business!" he barked and leaned up against the door, "I won't tell any of you anything and you know it!"

Luri took in a deep breath, "WILLIAM!"

Peter slapped his hands over his ears, "Stop it! Shut up!"

"What?!" the door burst open into the back of Peter's head, "_You_! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Peter was laid out on the floor, "Just you wait! I'll be back!" he turned pitch black and fizzed away into a shadow, exiting from the window.

"He wouldn't battle me," Luri muttered, "What a big baby."

"You _do_ hold his weakness," Will shrugged, "What was he doing?"

"I have no clue. All I know is he came in here and mumbled something, saw me, flipped out, saw you, and took off. Keep an eye out. He was doing something and I bet it has something to do with Eevy."

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy," Will poked his head around the doorframe, "We need to talk. Now."

"What's wrong?" Eevy followed him down the hall, "You sound worried."

"You're not gonna like it," he let her in the door, "Trust me."

After they'd repositioned themselves to meet Eevy's seating standards, (which basically meant Lance was to be as far away as humanly possible) they started jabbering, "Well?" Eevy looked over them, "What is it already?!"

"Eevy," Luri swallowed, "Peter was…in the Mansion."

"What?!" Eevy bugged, "I'm gonna die!" she drooped and slammed her head on the table, "And none of you stopped him?!"

"We don't even know what he was doing here," Will shrugged.

"It was a sheer accident we saw him in the first place. He inadvertently slinked into my room and then took off. Who knows what he was fooling with," Luri frowned.

"I'm not sure we'll ever find out," Eevy slowly stood and walked out, "I need a drink."

Medira jumped up and followed her out the door, "I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't."

Eevy stomped in the door and walked to the bar, "Might as well," she picked up a bottle and realized it was both ice cold and roaring hot at the same time, "That's funny."

"What is?" Medira leaned up beside her.

"Nothing!" Eevy shrugged, "Just muttering to myself." 

Medira took the bottle and made a similar face before holding it up, "Want some?"

"Yes! Yes!" Peter nodded wildly, "Drink it!"

"I don't know…"

"Come on! There's a first time for everything," Medira shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Peter flipped, "Come on! You _know_ you want to!"

"Just one," Eevy swallowed the brick in her throat, "And I mean it."

"YES!" Peter cheered, "That's it! You've just sealed your fate, ladies!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy yawned wide and brushed the hair from her face, "That stuff's pretty good."

"Why don't you go into bed, Eevy?" Mizu asked as she sat with her legs propped up on the table, "You'll feel better about this whole Peter issue in the morning."

"I think I'll go too," Medira stretched, "I'm pretty tired too. Come on, Eevy."

"Any time now," Peter sneered, "Just a few more minutes."

Medira said something to Eevy and turned to walk to her own room. As she did, Eevy got a dizzy spell. She stumbled sideways to the wall, collapsing to her knees. She heaved heavily for air, feeling as if to suffocate.

"Yes. It's working!" Peter snickered.

Eevy leaned on the wall, taking short, choke-like breaths. She swallowed hard and started blacking out. She slipped forward, catching and propping herself up with her arms. 

"What's going on here?" she murmured, "I feel like I'm burning up, but I'm shaking like I'm freezing," she started to stand up, pulling herself up by the doorknob next to her, "It must just be because I'm not used to drinking," she slipped back to the floor, "Or not."

She fell flat on her face, laid out on the floor, "Yes! It worked!" Peter cheered, "Yes!"

"You're not really going to try again, are you?" Will shook his head at Lance, "Let her steam for a bit."

"I'm going to try this one last time. I don't want her to stay mad. Besides, she's kind of drunk at the moment, so anything's possible," Lance shrugged as they walked into the hall.

"Yah! Look there!" Will flipped, "Eevy!"

Hearing his sister's name in such an urgent tone sent Morty into the air, "What? What's happening?"

"Eevy!" Will shook her, "Eevy! Wake up!"

"What happened to her?!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked.

"We don't know. She was like this when we came out here," Lance shook his head, "What is it, Will?"

"I can't tell. Whatever it is just took affect. I don't know yet," Will frowned.

"What do we do for her?" Eusine chewed anxiously on his fingernail.

"Until we find out what this is, we shouldn't do anything," Sooney muttered, "This looks like the affect of some kind of poison."

"You should know, Sooney," Tracey actually wasn't drawing for the moment.

"Wait a second," Lance's eyes widened, "Peter was here, fooling around. We don't know what he did," he bolted back into the room and came out with the bottle Medira and Eevy had been drinking from, "Luri, I need your hand."

"What?!" Luri leaned away, "Are you nuts?!"

"Just come here!" he snatched her arm, "If this is what I think it is," he took the liberty of drenching her arm in the liquid from the bottle.

"YOW!" Luri jumped away, clutching her arm, "You maniac! What'd you do to me?!"

"This!" Lance scowled at the bottle and chucked it across the hall, "Damn that Rubeus!" the bottle smashed, steaming away against the wall and floor, "He poisoned her! Your cold-proof skin reacted to the fire in it!"

"She's waking up!" Misty leaned down, "Eevy, are you all right?"

"Go check on Medira," Eevy muttered.

"Shit!" Jason zipped up the stairs, "Medira!" there was no answer, "Medira, answer me!" he slammed her door open, "No!"

She was kneeling by the bed, laying half on it and out like a light, "Yes! I got her too!" Peter laughed and jumped, "That's it! I've taken them both!"

"Medira," Jason shook her wildly, "Medira, wake up. Please wake up."

"What's wrong with me?" she choked with half open eyes.

"It's Peter," he answered, biting his bottom lip nervously, "He slipped something into your drink."

"Am I going to be all right?"

"Yes! God, yes. You'll be fine," he didn't dare move her and left the room, "I hope," he ran to the stairs, "She's the same way!"

"What's wrong, Eevy?" Lance realized that was a dumb question but he needed to know, "You've got to tell me."

"I feel like I'm burning up and I can hardly stay awake. I can't even see straight," Eevy started dozing off.

"No!" Lance shook her, "Don't go to sleep!" he brushed the hair from her face, feeling for a fever, "What the hell?" 

"Is her fever that high?" Beth whimpered.

"No," Lance shook his head with a blank face, "She's ice cold. Like she's been in a freezer all this time."

"Wait a second," Will jumped, "Heated feelings, icy skin, dizzy spells."

"Magcargo Lava Poisoning," Luri finished.

"What's that?" Eusine begged, "Tell us! We need to know!"

"When Magcargo's lava is mixed with its poison liquid and added to alcohol, it turns deadly. It slows blood flow, freezing the blood and extinguishing all energy, while giving the victim the feeling that they've fallen into a volcano. Most people try to cool off, while they should actually be trying to stay warm," Will smacked his head on the wall, "I should have known he'd try something like this."

"Eevy," Lance sat her up, "Eevy, we've got to get you into bed."

"No!" she slapped him away, "I can walk on my own, thank you," she stood, but slipped and toppled backwards into Ash and Brock's awaiting arms, "Thank you."

"She's like ice!" Brock shivered, "Like she's frozen."

"It's almost burning it's so cold," Ash shook, "If that makes sense."

"Trying to walk will only make the poison spread faster," Will muttered, "Up and at 'em, Lance."

Eevy didn't protest, as she blacked out again. Much to Morty's annoyance, Lance got the job of carting her down the hall and into her room. Some of the group headed upstairs to Medira while Jason went to dig out the antidote. Lance, Will, Luri, Eusine and Morty stayed with Eevy and fought her to stay in bed.

"It's too hot!" Eevy tried to sit up, "What are you trying to do?! Fry me?!"

"Stay in bed!" Morty scolded, "You're acting like a two year old! You've got to stay here!"

"Come on, Eevy," Eusine pleaded, "Listen to us."

"Guess what," Jason puttered into the room and held two glass bottles upside down, "Every single drop of Miltank Milk and Mantine Oil is gone. He got to it first."

"Great," Will drooped, "If they don't get an antidote soon, their blood may freeze completely."

"You'd better cook up an antidote, and pretty damn quick too!" Morty burst, snatching onto Jason's collar, "You'd better save my sister and her friend, or there'd better be someone around to save _you_!"

"Hey, come on! Let him go, Morty," Eusine pulled him away, "Beating on him won't help Eevy at all."

"Yeah, but it'd make _me_ feel better," Morty stomped out of the room, "Keep your mitts off her, Dragon-man!" he snorted back as he left.

"Excuse him," Eusine snickered nervously, "He's uptight; as you can imagine," he turned and stepped out, "I'm going up to check on Medira."

"Go check on her," Eevy waved them away, "I'll survive."

"If you need us, just holler," Will nodded and dragged Luri out.

"Eevy, I'm sorry," Lance muttered.

"I already told you-"

"Not about that," he cut her off, "Well, yes about that, but about not paying attention. I should have known he'd do something like this, and I didn't do anything to prevent it or to try to protect you. I'm sorry," he closed the door as he left.

"Sorry," Eevy looked off to her right and out the window, "Sure you are."

*^~^**^~^*

"Yes, yes, yes!" Peter flipped, "I got her! I got them both! Ah haha! I'm the greatest! I'm a genius! And there's no way to cure them because their precious antidote's ingredients are gone! I've done it! I've taken out the stupid witch who dared take my place and her Medio Mistress!"

He cheered himself on for an hour or more, glancing back at Eevy and Medira now and then. His cheering and raving stopped as he heard Eevy saying something to her Eevee; now lying down beside her in the bed.

"You know, Vovo. Life here is pretty nice, but it'd be better without the deadly games and spiral-brained lunatics around. What do you think, Vovo? Is it worth it? Is it really worth getting threatened all the time just to stay here? We're always fighting with the Elite 4 anyway, and I'm sure there are stronger trainers out there, so should we quit while we're ahead? Dexter, translate."

"I don't think we should quit. We've come so far, we just can't quit now. Medira's your Medio Mistress and one of your best friends. She's sick too, you know, and I'm sure she's not talking like this. I know what you're thinking, and I do believe you're wrong. A Champion Mistress doesn't base her life on what others think, and Peter Rubeus is definitely no exception."

"I don't feel so great, Vovo," she patted his head, "Thanks for being here, buddy."

"Eevy," her head shot up at her name, "We're heading to Johto."

"Why, Lance?" her eyes followed him with a scowl as he walked up next to her, "What's in Johto?"

"Miltank and Mantine. The two ingredients for the antidote come from Miltank and Mantine. It won't take long, but we'll still be gone for a while and we wanted you to know. All your friends will be here along with your brother and cousin, so you'll be fine."

"They're leaving her alone?" Peter bugged, "They're bloody insane! If they think I'd pass up an opportunity like this they're nuts!" he snickered and stood up, "Let's go, Magcargo, Rapidash, Magmar. We've got planning to do."

*^~^**^~^*

Draco and Xatu flapped to a stop on the dividing line of Route 38 and 39. Jason slid off Draco's side and stumbled around a bit, snatching a post of the fence and heaving over the other side.

"I'm flying with Will on the way back," he heaved, "You fly like a maniac!"

"I fly the way I fly and I am _not_ riding with Luri," Lance huffed.

"Well, we need a Mantine and a Miltank," Will shrugged, "What now?"

"The only place to get Mantine Oil is on Cianwood Island," Luri turned and pointed down Route 39, "Across the water Routes of 40 and 41."

"That sounds like a job for you two!" Jason shouted, causing Will and Luri to jump, "Luri and Will can go for the swim on her Pokemon while you and I go get the Miltank Milk from the farm out there."

"Yeah, good idea. See you guys later!" Lance and Jason took off down Route 39 and headed for the Miltank Farm.

"Those little sneaks! They just volunteered us for a swim out of Olivine City!" Luri whined, frowned and slouched all at the same time, "What a rip off!"

"Have you forgotten of the miracles of Teleport?" Will snickered, "I choose Alakazam! Come here, my dear!" he snatched her arm and pulled her over.

"No!" Luri wailed, "I hate Teleporting and you know it!"

"Too bad. Let's go, Alakazam!"

They didn't _quite_ end up where they wanted to be. Cianwood Harbor isn't exactly the location they were hoping to achieve. Especially considering they missed the dock by literally a mile.

"William!" Luri barked as she surfaced, "_This_ is just one of the many reasons why I _do not_ Teleport!"

"Well, I guess Teleporting isn't always the best way around," Will splashed to air, "But, hey, we're closer than we were!"

"Shut up!" she slammed her fist on the water, drenching him completely.

*^~^**^~^*

Jason and Lance sat on the fence of Route 39, yawning now and then due to lack of ambition, "Where are those two?" Jason muttered, "They know it's essential they get this medicine in a certain amount of time and that short time span is wearing thin."

"Who knows where they are," Lance slouched, "I'll bet you five bucks they got lost thanks to Will's Teleporting."

"I'll match that five with another ten saying they're just poking along in the current of Route 40 and 41 like the Slowpoke they are."

"Fifteen bucks? You're on, man."

A few minutes later, Luri and Will slopped up, both drenched and annoyed, "I am _never_ Teleporting _anywhere_ with you," Luri turned on Will, who cringed, "_again_!" she threw the bottle she was clutching to Lance, who flailed to catch it.

"What'd I tell you?" Lance muttered as Jason handed him a five and a ten, "Let's go, Draco!"

"Come on, Xatu!"

"Back to Gertan Rin!"

*^~^**^~^*

Sooney bit her bottom lip as she watched Eevy shivering, "Come on, guys," she whispered, "They're both getting worse."

"Eevee eev?" Vovo sat down next to her.

"Hey, Vovo. I don't think Eevy's doing too good. I sure hope the Elite get back soon, or we could be in big trouble. I've never seen a Magcargo's Poison as strong as this one."

"Why thank you," Peter snickered as he got ready to head for Rainbow Mansion, "This'll be easy. With just that little girl watching her, I'll have no trouble at all," he started to leave, but heard more voices in his view, "Damn! They can't be back this soon!"

"Give that to me!" Sooney flailed and snatched the Miltank Milk and Mantine Oil from Lance, "Let a professional handle this!"

"Sooney, tell us," Luri swallowed as everyone who was able gathered around the working Sooney, "Will this still work?"

"We'll just have to wait and see. There's no way to tell for another few hours after they get the medicine," Sooney muttered as she poured and mixed like crazy.

"All we can do is hope and pray," Lance gulped.

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Forgive & Forget?

Notes  
I'm still being evil; yes, I know...It's just the way I am, I suppose...So, I shall see you next week with two new chapters... 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	4. 74 Forgive & Forget?

**Forgive & Forget?  
_Japanese Title:_** The Battle Between Heart And Mind! Forgivable Lance?!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Batoru Kai Haato To Maindo! Yurusu Wataru?!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Do you think she'll make it, Eusine?" Morty fingered a spare Fog Badge, "Honestly?"

"Honestly, I don't know, Morty," his cousin answered glumly, "There's a strong chance she won't and you know that."

"Yeah, I know," Morty looked up and back down again, "What about the odds she does? What would you say those are?"

"Pretty good," Eusine said truthfully, "She's a strong girl, Morty. She's got a lot of heart and a lot of determination. I really don't think she came this far to lose it now. She'll make it, Morty, and so will Medira. Just keep believing that and there's no reason they won't."

"I hope you're right, Eusine," Morty stared out the window, "I really do."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy spit to her side, "How much more of that junk do I have to take?"

"As much as it takes," Yuu-Yuu shook her head, "Tastes bad, huh?"

"Worse than bad. Horrid. Absolutely wretched." she shouted, then slipping into another dizzy spell.

"That's what you get for getting so worked up. You've gotta calm down and just take this medicine like a m-uh-woman."

"What I've gotta do is sleep," she rolled over, "I can sleep now, can't I? I really need it."

"Yeah," Sooney muttered from the end of her bed, "Go ahead and sleep. It should actually help keep you calm."

"Good night, girls," Eevy raised a hand as Sooney and Yuu-Yuu exited the room.

"Good night, Eevy," they called back and walked out as Lance walked in.

"Can't you wait until after I'm through with this to pester me?" Eevy snorted, "I was going to sleep."

"I'm just going to sit here and keep an eye on you," Lance pulled out her desk chair and sat down, "If Rubeus happens to show up, you are in no condition to battle."

"I could if I had to," she snorted and rolled back over again.

"Well, you won't," he scowled a bit, "Get some sleep."

She narrowed one eye at him, "Well?"

"Well what?" he cocked his head, "Oh, all right!" he stood up, huffed, and turned the chair around, "Happy?"

"Elated to an extent."

*^~^**^~^*

Medira watched the ceiling for a minute before yawning and starting to doze off, but the door opening woke her again, "Hey, Medira," Jason mumbled as he pulled the chair of her desk out and slammed to sit, "Feeling any better?"

"A bit," she yawned again, "I still get dizzy spells and I still feel like I'm roasting. Plus the blurred vision and all."

"I do believe Sooney's done good work, but sometimes things can change," he heard her whimper nervously, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded."

"It's fine. I'm just worried a bit, I suppose. I have the weirdest feeling something good will come of all this fighting, but then again, I could be wrong."

"Do you think Lance and Eevy will ever clear things up?"

"I don't know. Eevy can be pretty stubborn sometimes. Even with herself. It's entirely possible she may wait until her death bed, which might not be so far away."

"Don't talk like that! Anyway, it's been a full week and she's made no attempts to fix this whatsoever. Lance is getting worse and worse every day."

"I noticed that," she nodded and yawned wide.

"I'm sorry!" he jumped up, "I didn't know I was keeping you up."

"I'll talk to you anytime, but I _could_ use the sleep."

"I'll come back in and check on you in a bit. Good night."

"Good night," she rolled over again, "Good luck, Eevy."

*^~^**^~^*

Lance yawned and smacked his mouth tiredly, glancing over his shoulder at Eevy, "She seems all right, though she _does_ seem a bit more pale," he muttered and settled back down, "Raikou," he thought, "Raikou, I know you can hear me. Why are you leaving her like this? Isn't there anything you can do for her? She's been poisoned and you three seem as if you couldn't care less. That can't be true, Raikou. I know you too well to believe that."

Eevy wasn't really asleep, but thinking while staring at the ceiling, "Why didn't Raikou or one of the other Beasts come? I really needed help, and they didn't do a thing about it. They didn't help Medira either. I sure hope they're not in some sort of trouble," she looked towards the window and noticed Lance still sitting there, "You don't have to stay, you know," she said out loud, causing him to spin around, "I can care for myself and scream like a banshee when needed."

"I'm sure you can," he stood up and pushed the chair back to its original position at the desk, "I'll be back sooner or later. Good night, Eevy."

"Yeah, whatever," Eevy reached down on the opposite side of the bed on the floor, "Vovo, wake up."

"Eevee?" he moaned tiredly and poked his head over to look at her, his fur thrown in every imaginable direction.

"Would you go find me something to read or look at, please?"

"Eev-ee-ee?"

"Dexter. You know the usual drill."

"Read? I thought you couldn't see straight."

"My vision's a bit better. Might as well use it while I have it. Go on, shoo."

Vovo hopped out the door and headed down the hall. The books in the library were too heavy for him to carry, so he continued on his quest to find the perfect something for his beloved Mistress to read. He just started to pass one of the larger doors when he noticed it was propped open. He poked his head in and saw something strewn about on the floor. As he stepped in, he noticed tiny specks of broken glass. He dodged them carefully and saw a somewhat large pile of papers. He looked at the colors of the paper and decided they'd be good. He flopped them together into a stack with his tail and started to leave when he noticed a picture frame with broken glass. It was a pretty picture, he decided, so he picked it up and sat it on top of his papers. He traipsed out the door and back down the hall. He hopped up on Eevy's bed and dropped the papers at her feet, smiling wide at her with a toothy Eevee grin of, what he believed to be, success on his mission. 

"What's all this?" she picked up one of the papers, "Vovo, where did you get these?" she examined the paper.

"On the floor in a room down the hall," he shrugged.

"You numbskull! That was Lance's room!" she conked him on the head, "How many times have I told you to knock and never take things that don't belong to you?!" she shook her head, "These are the letters I wrote him," she flipped through them, "Why were they on the floor?" she kept skimming, "This one's all marked up," she stopped, finding this was the letter written right after their very first big departure after the train ride, "He's been crying. Lance can't cry. He's Lance!"

"Are you all right?" Vovo asked and tilted his head.

"I'm fine," she saw the shine of the picture frame and picked it up, "This is the golden Grimer picture I sent him, but the frame's all banged up and the glass is broken. What's all this about?" she stacked them back up, "Here. Put them back where you found them."

"Whatever," he picked them up and returned to the hall, "All that work for nothing."

He entered the room once again, putting the papers on the floor and flicking them with his tail to throw them about in the same fashionable mess he'd found them in. There were footsteps in the hall, so he threw the picture frame in its remote area and ducked under the bed. 

"What a pigsty," Lance muttered and gathered up his papers, "Why'd I even bother reading them in the first place? It'll never happen."

Vovo tilted his head to the side, looking out at the pair of boots clomping around the room, "He sounds upset…But not as upset as he made my Mistress!" he thought.

"This picture," he picked up the photo and looked it over, "No point in it now," he tossed it across the room with a crash, "Pity. It was my favorite frame."

He sat down on the bed, causing the mattress to bow right above Vovo's head, "Uh oh," Vovo scurried back, "I'm gonna get flattened!"

"Can't you see, Eevy?" Lance continued talking to himself, "I didn't want to hurt you, that's why I never told you who I was. I swear I'm more sorry now than I ever have been in my life."

He swung his legs up and laid down, basically causing a cave-in above Vovo, "I gotta get outta here!" Vovo looked frantically around the room, spotting that the door was open, but Lance stood up again.

"What is it she expects of me?" he muttered and picked up the picture frame, "I can't do anything but apologize. So what does she want from me?"

Vovo watched Lance turn towards the window, "Go, Vovo! Run away!" he shrieked lowly to himself, scampering out from under the bed and zipping out the door, kicking it as he ran.

"What was that?" Lance's head shot up and he looked out the door, seeing a shadow running into Eevy's room, "I do _not_ think so," he snorted and ran down the hall after it.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Vovo sprang onto the bed next to the now sleeping Eevy, "Night, Eevy!" he jumped to the stand, kicked his Star Ball open and was taken inside.

Lance slowly creaked the door open, "Eevy?" he whispered, "She must be asleep," he tiptoed forward and pulled the chair out and sat down facing her, "Good night, Eevy," he said as he settled down, "Sweet dreams, m'love. Even if they're about killing me…"

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm worried, Raikou," Suicune mumbled, "Her body temperature is rising now instead of falling."

"I know, Suicune," Raikou nodded, "Trust me on this. Leave them alone. Everything will be just fine in a few hours."

"You'd better be right, my friend," Entei slouched, "I'm not going to be held responsible for her if it so happens she doesn't pull through. Same with Medira."

"Both girls will be just fine, Entei," Raikou nodded again, "I'm absolutely sure."

"Are you positive?" Suicune loved this game.

"Only fools are positive," Raikou shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Entei snickered.

"I don't know. Are _you_?" Raikou was prepared for this.

"I'm positive," Entei's face tweaked, "Ack! I fell for it!"

"Got ya!" Raikou laughed.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy's temperature was soaring because of wild dreams and nightmares plaguing her because of her nervousness. Unfortunately, Lance didn't know that was what the problem was and sprang up in the middle of the night from Eevy muttering and moaning in her sleep. He knelt by her bed, nervously gnawing his fingernails as she started getting bright red. He didn't want to wake anyone, as he'd promised to keep an eye on her alone. He swallowed hard and took the chance of her slugging him when she awoke when laying his head on the edge of her pillow. He didn't mean to doze off, but as soon as he was there, she was silent the rest of the night.

*^~^**^~^*

Medira's eyes shot open and she sprang to sit up. She felt like every usable bit of energy that she'd had just a few days before had been completely drained from her. She grabbed a thermometer from the bedside table and stuck it in her mouth. She sat there a moment and waited for it to beep before examining it. She screamed suddenly, awaking Jason from the chair beside her.

"What?! What?! What's happening?!" he shouted, spinning around and around after shooting to his feet.

"Look!" she shrieked, tossing the thermometer at him, "My temperature is normal again!"

"Ahh! It is!" he threw it into the air, "Stupid Rubeus can't take you down, can he?"

She tossed her blankets off and sprang up, throwing her arms around his shoulders, "No way! _Ooh_! I _love_ you, Jason!"

Peter's eyes flared their angry blood red swirling with neon yellow, "That ignorant pigmy of an Elite…One of these days, Peruwa. One of these days…"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that came into vision was Lance, laying his head at her side. She reddened a bit (Whether from anger or embarrassment, she wasn't sure.) and realized she felt stronger. She too grabbed a thermometer and took her temperature, suppressing the urge to grumble about Lance and to bite down. She looked at it quickly, finding her temperature to be slightly above normal instead of way below, which was normal after a night of crazed dreams. The fever she went through the night before had heated the freezing effects of the poison away. The one and only use she'd probably ever find for her nightmares. She covered her mouth to keep from cheering and threw the thermometer back onto the side table, then glancing down.

She looked down at Lance with anything but a scowl, "He sat in here all night worrying about me. He didn't even have to and I never asked him. He just did. Because he cares…About me."

He started to stir and turned his head towards her, smacking his mouth tiredly while slowly opening his eyes, "You're feeling better?" he braced himself.

"Yes," she nodded slightly and sat up, causing him to sit up on his knees, "Lance, I want to…To apologize."

"You? What for?" he leaned away.

"For getting so angry with you and hitting you. Lance," she swallowed, dry mouthed, "You stayed here all night, just for me, and I really appreciate that."

"Anyone would do it…For their friend," he murmured, looking down and fiddling with the sheet.

"Lance," she leaned to meet his gaze, sitting up straight and pulling his eyes with hers, "I saw the letters and the broken picture frame."

He choked and bit his bottom lip, backing away slightly, "When?"

"Vovo brought them to me in a complete accident. Lance, I'm so sorry," she put her right hand on his left, "I really am."

He stared between her hand and her face, "Does this mean you…?"

"Yes," she leaned closer and stopped an inch from kissing him, eyes closed, "I forgive you," she whispered.

She was so close he felt her words and he jumped forward the last inch, throwing his arms around her and covering her lips in his own. She turned to let her feet hang off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke from the kiss to a huge embrace, each with their chin on the other's left shoulder. They were both smiling wide, but Eevy's was more of a slightly saddened smile than a bright, beaming one like his.

"I was beginning to think you'd never come back," Lance said in a slightly broken tone.

"Hey," Eevy leaned away, her voice cracking as well, "We're together again, just like you promised and just like our dreams said."

"I am so sorry," he held and squeezed her elbows, "I really am."

"I know, Lance, I know," she calmed him as he kept apologizing, "You don't need to say it anymore, Lance. I believe you," her eyes softened and started watering, "You lied to me to protect me. You wanted to keep me in the competition so we could be together. You only wanted to keep me safe…And I've been pushing your love away and refusing it instead of embracing it and returning it. I'm so sorry…" she gave a small pause as she swallowed and looked down and back, "…you big jerk."

His jaw dropped a bit and his eyes widened before he closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard, "I love you, Eevy," he pulled her into another hug.

She swallowed and nodded to herself, "And I love you, Lance."

*^~^**^~^*

"I knew it!" Raikou cheered to the other two Beasts, "The poison actually helped bring them together! I told you Rubeus would help!"

"I must admit, Raikou," Suicune nodded, "I'm impressed. You actually knew what you were talking about."

"I actually am a bit flabbergasted," Entei looked a bit thoughtful, "How does Raikou always turn out to know everything?"

"I'm never certain of the future," Raikou shook his head.

"Are you sure about that?" Entei asked.

"I'm sure he's sure, aren't you?" Suicune snickered.

"Sure I'm sure," Raikou nodded, "Don't you think so?"

"Yes, I do. But are you _really_ sure?" Suicune snickered.

"Do you think I am?" Raikou narrowed one eye, widened the other and grinned.

"I'm positive you do," Suicune choked, "Oh, man!"

"Gotcha again!" Raikou laughed, "Haha! No one can beat the master!"

*^~^**^~^*

Medira and Eevy were both up and around that day, sending Peter into a fit, "No way! Magcargo Lava Poisoning is almost impossible to live through! How'd they do it?! Huh?! Answer me that one question and I'll never ask another one again!" he slouched into his chair, "Damn that Lance. Always getting in the way along with that Jason. That psycho-Psychic Will deserves to get roasted. He's too sensitive to my presence. That Luri is way too strong against my type of Pokemon to attempt anything and that Medira is too cunning. But," he looked to other members of the house, "All of these lovely people left unprotected. Hmm…What can I do with this…lovely opportunity?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Where are Eevy and Lance?" Sooney muttered, "They're late."

"They're probably fighting somewhere," Luri mumbled.

Ash's stomach made not so appetizing noises, "Come on, Eevy!" he blared, "I'm starving!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eevy's voice echoed in from the hallway, "Hold the Snorlax in your stomach down, Ash!"

"Sounds more like rampaging Gyarados to me," Will snickered as he acquired a nasty scowl from Ash, "Well it does."

The group sat snickering at the nasty look Ash shot until the doors opened. It was only Eevy and Lance, but there were some major differences. Their now routine fighting on who was first in the door was set aside and they walked in side by side, each opening one of the two doors. The next change was the fact they were both smiling and laughing. The final and biggest change was the fact their arms were linked together. The group around the table pretty much froze solid, examining this and taking it in as a side effect of the poison. 

"What's up with you guys?" Eevy stopped, causing Lance to pause as well, "You look like you saw a ghost."

"No, we watch way too much _Ripley's Believe It Or Not_," Jason muttered.

Medira rubbed insanely at her eyes and blinked wide-eyed at them, "Nope! I'm really seeing what I'm seeing."

"Huh?" Lance tilted his head, "Oh, you mean this?" he pointed to their locked arms and snickered.

Eevy stepped away and laughed behind her hand, "Then this'll give ya' a real jumpstart," she stepped around in front of him, turned to face him, and pulled him down into a hard kiss, pulling away and returning to her position at his side to leave him beat red.

"No way," Lisle mumbled.

"Am I _really_ seeing what I'm seeing?" Mizu blinked a few times.

"Yeah," Eevy smiled wide and nodded, "You sure are."

The group cheered wildly for the final completion of the fight. "The group", of course, excluded Mortimer Hikoboshi, who huffed away at the corner end seat of the table. Eevy waved everyone away a bit and dug into her pocket, pulling out the Crystal Bell.

"You said you wanted to see the Beasts again," Eevy shrugged, "Here goes nothing," she rung the bell twice before the doors shot open, "I think it worked," she slightly laughed.

Three different cries flooded the room, sending chills down even Eevy's spine. The highest of pitches was Suicune; the first to enter and flocked to Luri and Will. The lowest of pitches was Entei; the second to enter the room and bolted to Jason and Medira. The medium of cries belonged to Raikou; the last to enter and walked slowly to Eevy and Lance. The rest of the group sat still, including Morty.

"We told you, didn't we?" Suicune looked to Eevy.

"Yes, you did, and I admit that willingly," Eevy scratched at Raikou's head, causing the usual purr to start up, "And I thank you, Beasts. Just as Medira said I would."

Medira snickered and smiled wide, "I'm good," she nodded.

"We're sorry you're having such a problem with Peter," Entei slouched, "That boy's just no good."

"It's not your fault," Eevy shrugged, "But you did at least try and I thank you again for that."

"Your meetings with him are far from over, Eevy," Raikou harnessed his purring and sat straight, "He'll be back again. He's probably planning right now."

"I know that, but I'm not going to let it scare me."

"I am," Beth quivered, "I'm petrified!"

"But you don't need to be," Eevy put her hand on Lance's back and the other on Raikou's head, "We're all Pokemon trainers, and that's just how it is. We're all friends, and nothing can change that. Peter's just going to have to learn that the hard way," he face turned rock hard, "I'm not letting him take away my rightfully earned place among the Champions!"

"Eevy's right," Morty shot to his feet, "He's one guy. Just one. Against all of us. Trainers, Gym Leaders, Elite and Champion. We can do this. It's just going to take teamwork. And I, for one, am ready to make the team work," he stepped in front of Lance, "For my sister," he held out his hand.

Lance looked between Eevy and Morty, "For your sister," he took his hand, "And everyone else."

"We can do this!" Eevy jumped, "Are we ready, everybody?"

"You bet!" the group thundered.

"We'll be here for you, Angel," Raikou nodded, "Just ring the Bell."

"Are you sure?" Eevy knew the games the Beasts played.

"Yes, I'm sure," Raikou nodded.

"You've got to be with such an important matter," Suicune snickered.

"I am sure," Raikou emphasized.

"You'd better be, because one glitch could really mess things up," Entei teased.

"I'm positive, all right?!" Raikou suddenly stiffened, "Oh no! I fell for it!"

"Someone can beat the master!" Eevy, Entei and Suicune snickered, "Take that!"

"Not funny," Raikou grumbled, "Not funny at all."

*^~^**^~^*

"If they think they can defeat me they're all wrong. I can take them down easily. Just because they have the Beasts they think they're all-powerful and amazing. Not so!" Peter burst and started packing his Poke'Balls onto his belt, "This will be a big battle, but not the final one. Oh, no. No way. I refuse to go down like this. This is far from over, brats."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Dwindling

Notes  
OK, so it's fluffy...If you haven't learned by now, I like fluffy. Anyway...I'm planning on posting the 4th Lost Episode on _Wednesday, October 16th, 2002_. Yeah, I specified year...Never know! And remember that I post new chapter(s) every Friday/Saturday. If somebody asks me when the next chapters are coming...Arrg..._But_, come December of this year, that schedual is gonna go _crazy_ (Like me!!). If you're at all wondering when something's getting posted, check http://www.geocities.com/hukubuandnanka/calendar.html That's the calendar page at my site, and it lists birthdays for my characters, holidays and when I'm posting anything for TAA, chapters and specials alike. OK? That's all...Bye!

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-


	5. 75 Dwindling

**Dwindling  
_Japanese Title:_** Disappearing Friends! Who Can Be Stealing Everyone?!  
**_Translation:_** Kakeochi Furenzu! Dochira Kotogadekiru Irassharu Shikkei Minasama?!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Lance and Eevy, Eevy and Lance," Yuu-Yuu smiled wide, "It's the perfect match-up, I'd say."

"Yeah, but it's a dangerous one too," Skiff pointed out, "Peter's after both Eevy and Medira, which puts Lance and Jason in danger too."

"I have the feeling they were in trouble anyway. I think Peter's just waiting for the right chance to strike."

"Yeah, you could be right. Do you think Peter's actually nuts enough to challenge all of us?" he stopped when he received no answer, "Yuu-Yuu?" he turned around and looked frantically side to side, "Yuu-Yuu, where are you? Yuu-Yuu!"

*^~^**^~^*

The front door burst open with Skiff toppling in the door, "Hey, hey, hey, kid!" Luri caught him, "Calm down. What happened?"

Skiff looked up, heaving for air, "It's Yuu-Yuu," he swallowed, "She's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Speak up, boy!"

"Just that. She was there one second and gone the next. She just disappeared into thin air."

"All right. It's all right. Go get yourself some water and I'll tell Eevy," Luri sent Skiff towards the dining room and stopped, "I'll kill him."

*^~^**^~^*

"What do you mean Yuu-Yuu's gone?!" Eevy thundered, "I thought Skiff was with her!"

"I was!" Skiff leaned away, "She said something, I replied, asked a question and poof! She was gone!"

"Poor Yuu-Yuu," Misty muttered, "What do you think happened to her?"

"I already know what happened to her," Eevy murmured, "Peter's playing games. It's not safe for any of you to be here."

"Eevy, we're not leaving," Mizu jumped, "Peter deserves to get squashed and that's that."

"But what if it isn't Peter?" Jason swallowed and shivered, "What if it's some kind of Pokemon coming from the Moss Bogs?"

"Don't be stupid!" Medira cracked him in the forehead.

"But he could be right," Will looked overly thoughtful, "The Muk can get pretty big and there have been reports of supposedly extinct Pokemon coming out of there."

"Where do you think I got my Aerodactyl?" Lance muttered, "The fossils in that place all have significant DNA for cloning. Could be a Kabutops or Omastar."

"If it was a Kabutops," Sooney held her neck, "Eww."

"Stop it!" Eevy jumped up, "That's enough of that! We _will_ find whoever or whatever this is and we _will_ stop it," she turned for the door, "Until then none of you are to leave the Mansion alone."

As she was walking out, the group began whining. The Elite didn't want to spend their time with the others and the others thought they could take care of themselves. Eevy stopped and turned around, the vase beside her smashing for no apparent reason. The group quieted slowly and sat back.

"You heard me," she snorted and walked out the door, "Sorry about the vase."

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on!" Sooney said in a loud whisper, "Eevy won't even notice we're gone!"

"But Sooney," Beth shivered, "She said not to leave without one of the Elite."

"Shut up and let's go!" Sooney snatched her arm, "It'll be fine! We'll be back in two shakes of a Rattata's tail."

"Sooney! What if something happens? What'll we do?"

"Nothing's going to happen! Just come on!"

Beth and Sooney ran down the walk, but didn't get far. The ground collapsed right beneath them, sending them into a mad slide ride into the darkness. They hit hard ground and blacked out, never even having a chance to call for help.

*^~^**^~^*

"Where are they?!" Eevy slammed every door in the Mansion open, "Where are Sooney and Beth?!"

"We don't know," Will shrugged, "They were here early last night and now they're gone."

"My sister," Mizu quivered and started bawling, "My sister's gone."

"It's all right, Mizu," Eusine let her wail on his shoulder, "We'll get them back."

"Yeah, we'll find your sister and Yuu-Yuu and Sooney too," Medira nodded.

"Will you listen to me and stay here now?" Eevy snorted, "This can't be Peter. There's no way he's that fast and he's definitely not smart enough to pull this kind of stunt off. This is something else."

"Suddenly Jason's deadly Pokemon theory isn't quite as farfetched as it sounded," Morty swallowed.

*^~^**^~^* 

Mizu was sitting in her room brushing her hair calmly. She was still upset about her sister, but she was going to try and remain composed. She sat facing the mirror and saw a huge shadow, too big to have been Peter, pass by the window in the reflection. She spun to see what it could have been, but there was nothing there. She sat staring at the window for a moment, trying to shake herself straight. Something unidentifiable reached in and snatched her throat, mouth and arms all at the same time, pulling her out the window behind her and through a tunnel in the dirt. As it pulled her, she cracked her head on the windowsill and fell limp. The ground sealed right above her and she disappeared just as Eusine opened the door.

"Mizu?" his heartbeat ran faster and faster each second he didn't see her, "Not you too. Mizu!" he noticed the chain with her old Blue Badge sitting on her bureau, "She never leaves without that. Eevy!" he turned and bolted out the door and slammed on Eevy's, "Eevy! Eevy!"

"I gotta get the door," Eevy shoved Lance away, "What, Eusine?" she asked in an overly annoyed tone.

Eusine reddened at the way his cousin and Lance were dressed, "Oops, sorry. But it's about Mizu!"

"What about Mizu?" Eevy's heart stopped, "She's not!"

"She is," Eusine nearly suffocated, "I went in to get her and she was gone. Her one window was wide open and her Blue Badge necklace was on her table. She never leaves without it. Eevy! I know something's happened to her!"

"This is getting worse and worse. None of the Officer Jennys could help at all because we have no clues," Eevy fidgeted around, "Whatever this is seems to be focusing on the girls, so just keep an eye out. But watch yourself, Skiff, Ash, Brock, Tracey and Morty too. Tell everyone about Mizu. And Eusine," she paused.

"Yeah?" he asked in a high whisper.

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, "Thanks," he closed the door and walked away.

Eevy left her hand on the door, "I don't believe this," she shook her head, "This can't be Peter. I can't stop it if I don't even know what it is."

"It's not your fault, Eevy," Lance comforted and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You didn't know this would happen."

"No, but I should have expected it after Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and Beth went missing," Eevy said sadly, "Whatever this thing is is really fast and really cunning. I'm starting to doubt this is Peter. I really am."

"Don't worry. We'll fix this," he brushed her hair to the side and kissed her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your friends, Eevy," he left his chin on her shoulder.

She leaned her head into his, "I'm so worried about them. They could be anywhere and they could be really hurt. I don't know what to do."

"How about you turn around and we'll finish what we started?" he coaxed, running his hands up and down her arms.

"Not right now," she put her arms out and around, snatching his to her sides, "I'm not really in the mood with all that's going on."

"That, I suppose, I can understand. I'll be waiting," he walked out the door while pulling his shirt over his head, "You know where to find me."

"What could be doing this? It's too quick to be Peter but way too stealthy to be one of the ancient Pokemon. The girls just disappeared into thin air. No clues or anything. Like they were just erased or something. But if it's not Peter or one of the ancients, what is it?"

*^~^**^~^*

Lisle was walking along the hall, eyeing all windows, doors and shadows carefully. She wasn't going to let one thing pass her attention. She wasn't paying quite enough attention to anything behind her and didn't notice the floor tiles coming up, pausing and slowly slipping down again and again. She stopped and turned quickly, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, so she continued walking. She heard some kind of growl and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked side to side, but there was nothing wrong. The floor tile she was standing on went straight into the air, causing her to lose her balance and topple off. She hit the floor with a hard slam on her side and started to stand. The same thing that grabbed Mizu wrapped around her foot and pulled her into the tunnel beneath the floor.

"Morty!" she wailed, "Morty, help me!" 

As it pulled her along, she crashed her head into the edge of the tile, going lifeless and letting whatever it was pull her straight into wherever it was heading. Morty burst out his door, but he was already too late. All he saw was some dust and dirt puffing around the air. He hadn't any clue what from, but it was actually from whatever that was dropping the floor tile back down. He jumped over and looked frantically around the hall.

"Lisle? Lisle, can you hear me? Lisle? It's Morty! Lisle!" he started bugging out, not knowing where she could have gone or what to do, "Lisle. What is this?" he jumped up and ran down the hall, shoes scuffing the tile, "Evangelina!" he knocked wildly on the door.

"What are you doing, Morty?" Medira cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Medira, where's Eevy?" 

"She's downstairs in the gym with Lance," Medira pondered his rushed nature, "Why?"

"It's Lisle. She's gone now too!" 

Medira inhaled a short breath, "I'm so sorry!"

"Just go stay with Jason. Whatever happened to her happened here in this hall just now. I'm going to go get Eevy and Lance."

Morty took off and Medira looked to the floor, "In the hall?" she jumped up and clung to the rim of the wall, "No chances," she inched along to the stairs and jumped to the first one, taking off to Jason's room.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance continued beating on the punching bag as Eevy kicked and punched at air, "Having fun beating up the oxygen around here?" Lance asked as she let out another kick at nothing.

"It's called stress relief," she paused and stretched, causing her shirt to slide up and expose her stomach.

He brushed his hands together and whistled at her, "Well, it obviously works."

She threw her arms down and stretched her shirt down, "That's not funny! Stop that!"

Morty came flying down the stairs and that precise moment, slamming into his sister, "Eevy! Eevy, it's Lisle!"

"I thought your name was Morty," Lance snickered

"Man, shut up," Eevy shook her head, "What happened, Morty?"

"All I know is she screamed for me from the hall and when I got out there it was dead silent and she was gone. All that was left was a little puff of dirt and dust in the air. Eevy!" he started slightly crying, "She's gone."

"It's OK, Morty," she reached out and hugged him, making sure to keep her shirt down, "This is getting worse and worse," she looked over her brother's shoulder at Lance, who shrugged, "I'm so sorry, Morty."

"What's taking them, Eevy? What's doing this?" Morty shook, "What's happening?"

"We don't know," Lance broke in, "That's one of the reasons we came down here. To discuss what or who this could be."

"I'm sorry," Morty stepped back.

"No, don't be," Eevy shook her head, "You should have come down and I'm glad you did. I'm the one who's sorry, Morty. Don't worry. We _will_ find her and everyone else. Soon."

"I'm just going to go to bed."

"You do that," she pointed him towards the stairs, "I'll find her, Morty, I promise you."

Morty tromped up the stairs as Lance stepped up behind Eevy, "This is getting worse and worse. Everyone's just disappearing," he said and put his arm over her shoulder, "Don't worry, Eevy. We're going to fix this."

*^~^**^~^*

Skiff suckered Will into going out to get his boats from the Moss Bogs and the two of them headed out the gates, "I have the strangest feeling this is a really bad idea," Will muttered as he kept walking.

"Yeah, well, I'm not leaving my boats in that glop any longer," Skiff snorted, "I'm going to get my boats, find Yuu-Yuu, and get out of here."

Will smiled wide, "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit," Skiff looked away, "But I just want to help her out. You know, get her out of trouble."

"What about the other girls?"

"Yeah, them too."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, Master Will!" Victor bounded from the front gate.

"What the hell?!" Will bugged, "What are you doing out here, Victor? You're supposed to be up on the top floor of the Mansion!"

"Hey, I've got a job to do, and so does my sister."

"That's right," Vic nodded as she stepped up too.

"Skiff, go start with the boats. I'll be right down after I lecture these two," Will scowled at Vic and Victor.

"All right," Skiff started walking towards the bank, "I wonder who they were."

He stepped and noticed wet footprints from the Moss Bogs. He shook it off and kept heading for the water. He got to the edge of the water and looked up into the tree at the sound of something up there. He saw nothing, so continued towards his boats. That same something caught him around the throat and hoisted him into the tree. That silver line running through Will's mind was tweaked at the choking noises coming from behind him.

"Skiff?" he jumped around, seeing nothing, "Skiff! Skiff, where are you? You'd better answer me!"

"Victor," Vic whimpered up behind her brother, "Where'd he go?"

"I have no clue," Victor swallowed hard, "But I think we should listen to Will."

"Skiff!" Will ran to where he'd been and found his boat keys sitting in the grass, "Oh no, Skiff," he took they keys in his hand, "I wasn't watching. Eevy's gonna eat me alive," he spun to Vic and Victor, "We've got to get out of here! Whatever that was is still here!"

Skiff was flailing wildly on the branch above Will, bound around the wrists, ankles, throat and mouth. Whatever had him leaned him forward and slammed the back of his head into the tree. He fell unconscious with that…thing dragging him off.

*^~^**^~^*

"You two go in that room there with Lance and batten down the hatches. Eevy's gonna explode," Will said as he pointed to another door.

"All right," Vic nodded and dragged her brother in the indicated door, "Hi, big bro!"

"Vic!" Lance shot up, obviously not as thrilled as his sister, "Are you two OK?"

"We're both fine, but some kid named Skiff is gone," Victor slammed down on the chair.

"Skiff's gone?! Where's Will?!"

"He's breaking the news to Eevy," Luri shuttered in the door, "Be prepared."

"You what?!" the door slammed open just as Luri jumped out of the way, "Where is he?!" Eevy shoved Will into the wall, "Where's Skiff?!"

"I don't know," Will squeaked, "He just fizzled out of existence."

"How would _you_ like to fizzle out of existence?" she poked him in the throat, feeling him swallow, "Go!" she pushed him to the side, "Keep an eye on everyone!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Will toppled out of the room, dragging Luri behind him.

"Skiff's gone now too," Eevy muttered, "Great," she noticed she wasn't as alone as she had originally thought and spun around, "Hello!" she smiled wide.

"Uh, hi," Vic waved slightly.

"I am so sorry," Eevy snickered nervously, "Lance, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh!" Lance stood up, "Eevy, these are my twin brother and sister, Victoria and Victor. Vic, V, this is the Champion Mistress of Eevolution, Evangelina Hikoboshi," he slapped Victor in the back of the head, "Behave yourself."

"Brother and sister, huh?" Eevy leaned into Victor's face, "Hmm…Yeah, I believe it," she smirked somewhat nastily, "He's _almost_ as cute as you, Lance," she pushed him away and turned around, "You can call me Eevy," she shook Victoria's hand, "Charmed, I'm sure. I'd advise the two of you to stay in the Mansion. Something bad is going down here, and we don't know what."

"What do you mean 'almost as cute' as me?" Lance scowled at his sister's snicker and his brother's wide smile, "Hey you, don't get any ideas."

"Why?" Victor laughed, "Not like she's your girlfriend."

He turned at Eevy's low laugh, "Actually I am."

"Oops," Victor turned bright red, "Sorry."

"How old are you, anyway?" Eevy crossed her legs on the table, "Eighteen? Nineteen?"

"I'm twenty-three, actually," he looked her up and down, "You?"

"None of your business," she scowled.

"Keep your eyes in their sockets, Victor," Vic pulled him back, "Not for you."

"Hey, Eevy," Jason inched in the room, "Are you sane for the moment?"

"Momentarily," Eevy shrugged, "I suppose so."

"Good," Medira sighed and stepped out from behind Jason.

"Wow!" Vic slapped her hand over Victor's mouth, "Sorry."

"_What_ is that?" Medira leaned away with Jason evilly eyeing Victor.

"Lance's brother and sister, Victor and Victoria. This is Medio Mistress of Fire and Dark Medira Kurayami. Jason's girlfriend."

Victor drooped, "Every girl is taken!" he whined, "Cruel world!"

"Yes," Jason nodded, "Especially these two," he pulled Medira over, "You don't know what we went through for them."

"Whatever," Victor slammed down in the chair, "So, what's been happening that we're not allowed out of the Mansion?"

"Someone or something's been stealing our friends," Eevy grabbed Victor's attention again, "We don't know who or what, but it's been doing pretty good at it. So far it's succeeded in getting four of my close friends and my brother's girlfriend."

"And you don't know where they went?" Victoria shivered.

"We have no idea where they could have gotten to," Jason frowned, "It's like they all disappeared from the face of the Earth completely."

"So…" Victor awaited a continuation, "What are you planning on doing about it?"

"We don't know what to do," Lance slouched, "Without any knowledge of where they went, we can't even attempt to stop whatever this is."

"Who knows if it's only after us?" Eevy added, "For all we know, our friends could just be random victims or something."

"And we don't even know if they're all still alive," Medira cringed, "For all we know they could have been killed the second they we kidnapped."

"Couldn't it be Peter?" Vic shivered, "He's done some weird stuff and he's not exactly palsy with any of you."

"It could be," Lance frowned, "But I'd seriously doubt it."

"It could very well be too stealthy and quick for it to be Peter, but it certainly is cunning enough," Eevy sat and thought this through, "He's got a million motives and about six billion weapons along with places to get it done."

"Are we playing an advanced Pokemon version of Clue or something?!" Jason bugged, "We're talking about a kidnapper, if not a murderer! We've got to figure out who or what this is before it gets any more of us!"

"But it could be a Pokemon of some kind," Medira nodded, "The Pokemon from the Moss Bogs aren't thrilled with the trainers filtering in and out, I'm sure. They'd have the speed and agility to avoid detection and so far all of the places everyone's disappeared from has been a place a Pokemon could get to relatively easily. A Pokemon with Dig could simply tunnel into the opening under the Mansion and come right inside. Or a Pokemon with Teleport could just zip in, grab somebody, and zip out in a matter of seconds."

"But we have no way of knowing who or what this is!" Vic burst, "What are we going to do? Just let this thing keep taking everyone until we're all gone?"

"There's another thing that's getting to me," Jason sat down, "Lisle was the only one we actually heard just before they disappeared. That fact leads to the conclusion that they were either gagged or out like a light when they were taken. If that's true, they'll all at least be injured."

"Which means the kidnapper's intention is definitely more than taking them into its custody," Lance frowned, "Which means they could very well be in more danger than we could be thinking. It makes no sense. How are there no clues? We've had our Pokemon search for scents, but they never find anything but the scent of the missing person. And that smell always stops directly where the person was last seen. Like they were vaporized."

"We've got to figure this out before someone else turns up missing or one of our friends returns injured, or even dead," Eevy swallowed and scowled out the window with a slight growl.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Falling Through

Notes  
*Twilight Zone music in background* Cut that out! *Furret drops the tape recorder and music abruptly stops* Hairball..._Any_way...As you can see, it's getting weirder and crazier and all around odder...So I'll leave you alone to figure this stuff out...

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-


	6. 76 Falling Through

**Falling Through  
_Japanese Title:_** Still More Friends Vanish! Where Can Everyone Be Going?!  
**_Translation:_** Ichidan Furenzu Kieru! Doko Kotogadekiru Minasama Gozaru Iki?!  
**By: Pro_V **

"It's been a while since anyone went missing," Ash muttered, "Do you think it's over with?"

"I seriously doubt it," Luri yawned, "I'll bet any amount of money that whatever or whoever is out there is just trying to make us feel cozy before it attacks again."

"And when it does attack, who knows who it'll go after," Tracey shrugged, "So far it's taken only the girls, but the count on ladies is dwindling, so chances are it'll take a guy next."

"That's a comforting thought," Brock mumbled, "Just what I want to do. Spend my time playing prey."

"Do you think it's Peter? Honestly?" Misty asked, "I mean, could it really be him? It is kind of stealthy and must be agile to pull this off. Is there a chance it's a Pokemon?"

"That's always a possibility," Will nodded, "Humans and Pokemon usually get along, but there is always an exception. Sometimes those exceptions can turn dangerous, maybe even deadly dangerous. A Pokemon's temper isn't always controllable. Like during a Rage attack a Pokemon can't necessarily control its attack power. It could very well be an aggravated Pokemon from the Moss Bogs."

"Something tells me this is not at all what we think it is," Morty mused, "There's just something wrong with this picture."

*^~^**^~^*

Eusine was simply sitting in his room, throwing his Poke'Ball into the air and pondering the disappearances; especially Mizu's. He was blaming himself for not keeping a closer eye on her. He slouched in the chair and threw the Poke'Ball higher. A few throws later, he threw it higher still. In a few minutes he was throwing it high enough it was cracking the ceiling with a slight pop now and then. He yawned and was about to stop and put the Poke'Ball back in his vest's inside clip when he threw it up and it didn't come back. What goes up must come down, that he knew, so he slowly looked up. Nothing. No Poke'Ball and nothing that could have taken it.

"OK," he swallowed hard and started shaking, "Good thing it was empty."

He looked back down, not noticing the air vent above him slowly sliding open. He didn't dare take out another Poke'Ball, fearing he'd lose that one too. He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror, debating on whether or not he was presentable for dinner. His mind kept returning to Mizu, but he shook it away, deciding he had to be strong; for Eevy's sake. A long black tendril slowly lowered behind him. As he went to turn around, it snapped around his neck. He tried frantically to yell, but it was useless. It pulled him up into the vent, choking and kicking. It whipped him up hard enough that he slammed into the roof of the vent, going out like a light. The gold chain around his wrist dropped off and clattered to the ground; the only clue left behind. The tendril pulled him back, closed the vent, and disappeared. Eevy knocked on his door. Receiving no answer, she slammed it open.

"Eusine!" she called, "Eusine! Where are you, Eusine?" she caught a glimpse of a gold shine on the ground, "This is the chain I gave him when we were little. He never takes this off. He wouldn't even pawn it," she spun around frantically, "Eusine! Morty!" she jumped out the door and crashed down the stairs, "Morty!" she burst through the door of the room where some of her friends were watching TV, "Morty, Eusine's gone."

"No," Morty sprang up, "No way!"

"Yes way," she held out the chain, "Remember this?"

"I sure do," he stepped over and took it, "He never takes it off."

"My cousin's gone," Eevy started wailing, "What's doing this, Morty?"

"If you don't know, I don't know," he pulled he closer and hugged her, "Poor Eusine."

"We'll find them soon, Eevy," Lance nodded, "I promise you that."

"We've just got to," Eevy cried into Morty's shirt, "Whatever's doing this took my cousin."

*^~^**^~^*

"What do you think it is, V?" Vic turned to her brother as they sat on the roof of Rainbow Mansion, "What's taking everybody?"

"I seriously don't know, Vic. Really," Victor sat down next to her, "It's like everyone's just disappearing from the Earth completely. Hardly any clues, only one case with any contact just before hand, and no sign or clue of the culprit."

The sliding lock on the door leading inside slowly flipped and latched, trapping Victor and Victoria on the roof unless they were to climb down the side of the building. A tendril moved off the lock and slid back out from under the door. The Ryujin twins stood to go back inside with Victor taking the door handle.

"Uh, Vic. Did you lock the door?" he asked as he pulled on the handle.

"How could I do that? The latch lock is on the inside," Vic slightly snorted, "Don't go blaming me."

"I'm not," he continued pulling, "But I'm serious. We're locked out!"

"No way!" Vic cringed.

Something moved along the side of the door, peering out at its next two targets. A tendril shot out, wrapping around Vic's ankle and pulling her over.

"Yah!" she flailed, "Victor, help!"

"I got ya'!" Victor snatched her arm, "What the hell is that?!"

"I don't want to find out! Pull harder! It's got me good!"

He kept pulling, adding at least twice the force as he had on the door. Vic turned and slammed down on the tendril with her other foot, hearing a hiss and shriek as it retracted its bruised limb. She scrambled to stand and stopped beside her brother.

"V," she shook and trembled closer, "What's going on here?"

"I don't know," Victor swallowed, "But I'd say whatever the hell that is, it's what's taking everyone."

"You noticed?" she cocked her head at him, "We've got to get out of here!"

"But we can't! We're four stories up and the door's locked! There's no way we could climb all the way down before it got to us."

That thing was now steaming mad and bounded up on top of the door, growling lowly as it spied the two who had just injured it. It turned and sent out two tendrils; one from each side. Vic and Victor spun, backs to each other, as the tendrils whirled towards them. They each let out long screams, catching Will's ears. He rolled from Luri, who snorted, and jumped up, snatching his shirt and cape as he ran. Each tendril swung twice around the twin on its side, twice around the other, then finished off by wrapping their remaining length around both. Vic and Victor let out slight chokes and gags until a third tentacle slammed them both on the head, knocking them cold. Will hit the door with a tremendous slam with Lance and Eevy standing tiredly behind.

"This had better be important, Will," Eevy pulled her cloak closed, "If I'm up here in my nightgown for nothing, I'll club you one."

"You think I wanted to walk away? I was in the middle of something!" he tried to pull the latch loose, "Damn lock's jammed again."

"Move over," Lance shoved him out of the way and took one quick kick at the side of the latch, cracking it open, "After you."

"Very funny," Will slowly opened the door and stepped out.

"There's nobody here," Eevy snorted.

"I swear I heard screams from up here," Will looked frantically around, "I know I did. My ears never lie."

"He's got a good point, Eevy," Lance agreed, "He's never been wrong like this before. Maybe somebody really was up here."

"You mean you think somebody took them?" Eevy swallowed.

Will jumped to the stairs and called down, "Take a head count! There're three of us up here, look for ten more!"

It took a few minutes, but Luri jumped up the stairs with the answer, "There's eight of us down there," she panted, "It's V and Vic. They're not there," she paused at Lance's hack, "We've looked everywhere. They're not in the house at all."

"That must have been who was screaming," Eevy swallowed and looked to Lance, who was basically frozen, "Lance, breath!"

Will jumped up behind him and hit his back, "Just take deep breaths, Lance. Come on!"

"Breath, Lance!" Luri jumped, "You'll pass out if you don't!"

"Don't you see?" Lance dry heaved, "They're the only family I've got left! My parents died when they were still babies. I was only three, but I still remember them. Vic and Victor never really knew them. They're all I've got left!"

"That's not true!" Eevy snapped, "You've got me. And everyone else."

"She's right," Luri pushed in, "This has gone far enough. It started with friends and progressed to relatives. This is ending. Soon."

*^~^**^~^*

Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey all agreed to stick together, which was actually a mistake. To the kidnapper, all that did was make its job easier. The chance to take four of the targets at once would not be passed up for the world. The group took the chance of staying on the front porch, believing they were safe because they were together. Brock was reading, Ash was half-asleep, Tracey was sketching and Misty was just staring off into the sunset. The tendrils creeped around the base of the porch, searching relentlessly for an easy way in. It finally found the open steps and traveled up, one by one. 

"Do you guys really think it's safe out here?" Misty shook, "I mean, Yuu-Yuu, Sooney, Beth, Vic and Victor all disappeared outside."

"Don't worry about it, Misty," Ash yawned wide, "As long as all four of us are together, nothing can happen! Not one thing can go wrong!"

"Yeah, he's right," Brock looked over his book, "There's no way whatever this is could take all four of us at once."

"True," Tracey paused and put his pencil and pad down, "Whatever this is has taken a max of two. It's nearly impossible for anyone or anything to steal four people at one time. Besides, the others would be right here to help."

"I suppose so," she leaned and looked out the window.

The tendril slipped up beneath the window Misty sat in and zipped around her mouth. She let out a muffled scream, alerting the other three in the room.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Ash jumped up and snatched Misty's shoulders, "Guys! Help me!" he received no answer and no help, "Guys!" he spun around, "Oh no!"

Brock and Tracey were fighting their own war against tendrils around their necks and mouths. Another caught Ash's foot and slammed him to the floor. He was out like a blow light bulb in a matter of seconds. He was the only one left who could yell until that. Brock was turning blue until he was leaned forward and slammed into the porch railing, also going out. Tracey stretched for his pad and scribbled something on it, tossing it in the front door just before he too was knocked out. Misty was pulling frantically away until her arms collapsed thanks to a whip of a tendril across them. She snapped forward and cracked her head, blacking out instantly. The tendrils slipped around their waists and began dragging them off. Ash woke up slowly just as they were exiting the porch steps.

"Eevy! Help!" was all he had time to say before another tentacle slapped him over the head, knocking him out again.

"Ash!" Eevy slid to a stop in the front door, "Ash! Misty! Brock! Tracey! Where are you?" she looked down and saw the book, "Tracey's book. He never goes anywhere without that," she picked it up and looked at the note scribbled on it, "Not human?" she questioned what he wrote, "What does he mean 'not human'?" she shook herself straight, "Lance! Morty!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy's boots scuffed the floor as she skid down the hall, "Morty! Lance!" she burst through the door, "Lance! Morty!"

"Calm down, Eevy!" Morty tried to quiet her, "What happened?"

"It's Ash," she panted, "Whatever took him took Misty, Brock and Tracey too. They're all gone."

"It took all four of them?" Lance sprang into the air, "At one time?"

"Yeah. Look what Tracey left behind," she turned the book towards them, "Look what it says. 'Not human'. Whatever took them wasn't human. What is this?"

"If it wasn't human, what the hell was it?" Morty swallowed, "The only other possibility is Pokemon."

"Could it be a Pokemon?" Lance questioned, "Could a Pokemon really do this?"

"It must have," Eevy looked at the picture of the sunset Tracey had scribbled the note over, "Either that or we've got a big problem on our hands here."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is nuts," Morty muttered, "Just about everyone's gone. The only one left who's not part of the top trainers is me!"

"Don't worry," Medira shook her head, "We're all watching out for everyone else, so just keep your cool."

"What did Tracey mean by 'not human'? I just can't decide what he meant," Eevy bit her bottom lip.

"But what was it if not human?" Luri mumbled, "And how did it get four people at one time?"

"How did it keep all four of them quiet?" Jason questioned, "It'd have to do some pretty hard hitting to keep them all dead silent while it took the others."

"That's true," Lance nodded, "They'll all be at least bruised. Either that or gagged. It's absolutely nuts. No one who's seen the damn thing's remained to tell us."

"That is, all except Tracey. And all he could tell us was 'not human'," Will added, "Which still makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." 

"Whatever this is, it has to be taken seriously," Eevy mused.

The others nodded agreeably, not knowing the tendrils were working their way around the room. A figure, from which the tentacles came, stood silently outside the door while weaving its tentacles' ways around the room. Seven victims was not an option; four was hard enough. This time it was only after one specific target. The last one it needed to get step one completed. The problem being, of course, the fact that the choice prey was not alone. The tendrils stopped directly behind the targeted soul and waited. In a few seconds, every one of them lashed forward. Short chokes caught everyone's attention.

"Morty!" Eevy jumped up and snatched her brother's arms, "Help me, you guys!"

"Now I know what Tracey meant by 'not human'!" Will grabbed at Morty's shoulder, "Come on!"

"What is this thing?!" Luri joined in, "What does it want with Morty?"

"Let go of him!" Medira shrieked, "Not for you, whatever you are!"

"Drop the Gym Leader!" Lance pulled at him, "Drop him!"

"Let him go!" Jason shouted with a growl, "Get off!"

"Let go of my brother!" Eevy wailed, "He's mine!"

It was nearly impossible to get him away, even with the six others pulling with all their might. He was bound around mouth, neck, each elbow, each wrist, each knee and each ankle, making him hardly visible. The group flailed and pulled as the figure in the hall started walking away towards the open floor tile. Morty was pulled along with it, shoving everyone away. The figure was already gone into the tunnel, making it impossible to see it, but Morty fought as much as he could, pulling against this…thing as it pulled him along. Eevy jumped out the door and snatched her brother's arm. Morty chomped down on the tendril around his mouth, hearing a shriek of pain as it was pulled away.

"Eevy! Get away from this thing!" he flailed, "Who knows what the hell it is!"

"I'm not leaving you!" she hooked her feet on the statue to her side, "I'm not letting you go too!"

"Go, damn it!" he slammed his head on the tile as he was pulled through, going out as Eevy tried desperately to save him.

Eevy was too late and Morty was gone with another tendril pulling the tile back, "What the hell was that damn thing?!" she scampered backwards on her back, "I mean, shit! What the hell?!"

"What in the world could that have been?!" Luri shivered, slapping her hands around Will's waist, "What was it?!"

"I have no clue!" Will shook, "Whatever it was I can see how it got all four of them at once and what Tracey meant by 'not human'!"

"Why did it only take Morty?" Medira quivered, "We were all right here and it went after him and him alone."

"This is absolutely nuts!" Jason burst, "What the hell was that?! It was like some octopus of pure black!"

"This is bad," Lance swallowed, "Very bad. Whatever that thing was it looked really ticked off by the way it fought for him."

"My brother," Eevy whimpered, "My big brother," she started crying, "Morty." 

*^~^**^~^*

Yuu-Yuu groaned and looked up, seeing nothing but blurred colored lights. She looked to her side and spotted most of her friends, lined up in the same predicament as her; hands and feet bound to separate boards. Sooney and Beth moaned and looked up, as did Mizu and Lisle. Eusine blinked a few times and tried desperately to reach for Mizu, but had no luck. Victor and Victoria shook themselves straight and looked blankly around the room. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey hacked a few times while awakening and Morty stayed out cold.

"Where are we?" Sooney swallowed.

"This place is freaky," Mizu shook.

"No, this place is the very center of my plan," a voice with a hint of a snake's hiss snickered lightly, "Welcome to my base, ladies and gentlemen."

"What?" Eusine looked up, "Woah! You're Peter Rubeus!"

"I see you've heard of me. Who told you? Your Legendary Beasts? Or maybe the angel-girl?"

"Hey!" Yuu-Yuu jumped, "You back off Eevy, scum bag!"

"What the hell do you want us for anyway?" Victor snorted.

"Why, you're the bait, my dear gate keeper," Peter stepped over and leaned towards Mizu, "Of course there could be some," he smiled wide, "other uses for some of you, but the primary reason is," he paused and started reddening, "I want that angel-girl exterminated! Roasted, baked, fried and blackened!"

"Leave her alone," Morty groaned, "Leave my sister alone."

"Do you have something to say to me, Minor Master?" Peter leaned into his face, "Then say it."

"All right," Morty spit in his face, "You'd damn well better keep your sorry ass the hell away from my sister, you shit-faced, scum screwing son of a bitching bastard."

"Excuse me?" Peter wrapped his hand around Morty's neck, seemingly remaining calm, though his flaring red eyes told otherwise, "Would you like to try that again?"

"If I have to," Morty swallowed, "Yes."

"Now you've earned yourself a good dose of pain."

He slapped his hand over Morty's arm, searing away at it with all the fire power he could muster. Morty let out a long scream as the heat singed straight through him. Lisle pulled wildly as she tried to get to him. Peter let go and stepped away, snickering evilly at him.

"Feel good?" he hissed, "Say anything like that and I'll just roast your little girlfriend over here," he pushed Lisle's chin up with his hand, "Or maybe I won't," he planted a literally burning kiss on her shoulder.

"Hey!" Morty pulled, "Hey! You keep your mouth off her, ya' sick pig!"

"Magmar!" Peter spun and called his Pokemon, "See that he…stays warm."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy and Luri sat on the edge of the pool, staring into the crystal clear water. Eevy stood and jumped in with Luri sliding in behind her. Eevy only liked to swim when necessary, when in need of serious action and fun, or when in deep thought. She kept to her own side of the pool to think. She stayed under while pondering this recent turn of events. She couldn't get over the fact her brother was gone. He brother of twenty-two years was gone in less than twenty-two seconds. She started thinking and decided an oxygen segregator was a good idea.

"That thing that stole Morty definitely wasn't human," she thought as she put the mask in her mouth, "So it was in no way Peter or any person. It didn't act like any Pokemon I've ever seen. The skills and speed of a Pokemon and the craftiness and cunning of someone like Peter. Wait a minute. That's it!" she surfaced quickly and sprang from the water, "I've got it!" she spit out her mask.

"Got what?" Luri looked at her as she pulled herself up on the edge of the pool.

"It wasn't Peter!" Eevy jumped.

"Yeah," Luri nodded, "We know that. It was a Pokemon."

"It wasn't just a Pokemon either."

"Wha?" Luri cocked his head to the side.

"Just come on!" she pulled Luri down the hall, still sopping wet in bathing suits.

"You could have at least let me get a towel!"

They slipped to a stop and jumped into the room Lance, Jason, Medira and Will were in, "Hey! I figured out what we're dealing with!" Eevy shouted.

"Wow!" Lance drooled, "You look good-uh-I mean, that's good…"

Will whistled, "Nice suit-um-nice going, I mean."

"Stop it!" Eevy slapped a wet hand on Lance's head, "I know what that thing was."

"Really?" Medira jumped, "What?"

"It's got the craftiness of Peter and the agility of a Pokemon," Eevy paused to breath after the three flight run, "It's Peter's Pokemon."

"What?" Jason shook his head, "Why do you think that?"

"Don't you see? The agility of a Pokemon; Peter's Pokemon belonged to a Master, making them super strong and fast. The cunning of Peter; they'd return to him and get their orders. It's Peter's Pokemon!"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty was now red hot; both from rage and from burns. Lisle and Mizu were now on the other side of the room, still pulling to get away as Peter paced back and forth in front of them.

"What's keeping those friends of yours, huh?" Peter huffed, "Where's the angel girl? The dragon boy? That psycho psychic? The ice witch? The color brat? The cute little blond? This is taking too long! I'm not going to wait much longer before I start taking certain measures," he turned and snickered at Mizu who hacked while Eusine growled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is she yours?" he pointed from Eusine to Mizu, "Good."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is the tile it went under," Lance pried it up, "There's the tunnel."

"We're not honestly going down there, are we?" Luri shivered, "It's too dark."

"We're all going to be there," Will commented, trying to calm her, "No reason to be scared."

"I'm not exactly thrilled either," Medira quivered, "There's no way I'm going down there!" 

"Come on, Medira," Eevy begged, "We've got to get them out of there!"

"No way!" she turned to walk away but Jason snatched her.

"Let's go, Medira! Time for a ride!" he snickered and pushed her into the tunnel, "Yeehah!"

"Yeehah yourself, ya' maniac!" she shrieked as he slid in after him, "You bloody psychopath!"

The ride was a wild one, down through a twisting tunnels on the slide heading who knows where, "Look! A side tunnel!" Eevy shouted, "Which way?"

"Take the right one!" Will called, "I can tell! Definitely the right!"

Each one braced his or herself on the left wall as they passed the tunnel. They continued on down, kicking off in the direction Will suggested. They started twisting and turning around as they neared the end of the tunnels. Peter and the group heard a very odd group of shrieks and shouts coming from the walls and stared side to side as they looked for the source.

"What the hell is that?!" Peter burst, "An avalanche of screams?!"

"Incoming!" Eevy screamed as she toppled from the tunnel above them.

"Bombs away!" Lance shouted when he came flying out.

"Wicked ride, man!" Luri flew out behind them.

"Sweet!" Will zipped down.

"I think I'm gonna barf," Medira slid out.

"Cannon ball!" Jason fell out last.

"Shit!" Peter stepped away, "I told you to seal those tunnels!" he barked at Magmar, "Great job, you sad excuse for a Fire-type! I wanted them to find us, not fall on us!" he spun back to the group.

The just entered troop stood and stumbled side to side, half-laughing until Eevy spotted the one thing she had hoped never to see, "Morty!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

With The Ring Of A Bell

Notes  
Yes, I know...I'm odd...But LOOK! *holds something up and waves it* I got a female Totodile! Then, I went to try and get females of the other starters, so I bred 2 of each, except Totodile, and all I got that was female was a Bulbasaur x_X Now I have to go breed 2 more of each starter except for Bulbasaur and Totodile. I won't consider myself a professional breeder until I get those girls...Must...Get...Females...FWAH!

_**The Spastic,**  
*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	7. 77 With The Ring Of A Bell

**With The Ring Of A Bell  
_Japanese Title:_** Breaking A Champion's Spirit! With The Very Ring Of A Bell!  
**_Translation:_** Kyoumenka Sono Genki No Ato Chanpion! Abekku Sono Goku Uchinarasu No Ato Beru!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Morty!" Eevy stumbled to her brother's side, "What'd you do to him?" she hissed at Peter.

"Nothing compared to what I'll do to you," Peter spat.

"Morty," she leaned into his unconscious face, "Morty, it's Eevy. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you," Morty moaned his reply, "Please be careful."

"It's all right," Eevy stood straight, "Are all of you OK?" she pointed up and down the group, "Good. Peter, you mind if I kill you?"

"Not if I kill you first," Peter snickered and stepped back a step, "But attack me and you attack these two," he pointed behind him, "Wouldn't want to hurt your brother and cousin's girlfriends, now would you?"

"Eusine!" Mizu squirmed.

"Mizu!" Eusine pulled, "It's OK, Mizu! We're right here!"

"Morty! Hang on a little longer!" Lisle pulled, "Please!"

"I'll try," Morty groaned.

"You let them go, Peter," Lance growled, "All of them."

"Eevy's got the Crystal Bell! She can roast you easy!" Luri spat.

"The Crystal Bell? Whoopee!" Peter waved his finger in a circle in the air, "A bell of glass. How exciting."

"We can take him!" Medira jumped, "He's nothing but a puny punk!"

"Come on, Eevy! Let us at him!" Jason hissed, "Let us take him out!"

"You will not," Will put his arm out, "One false move could take Mizu or Lisle with him."

"Come on," Peter coaxed, "You know you want to. Just attack me and get it over with."

"Don't you dare!" Eevy stomped, "Leave him to me!"

"Going to use the Bell?" Peter snickered, "You don't even know what that thing is, do you?"

Eevy looked at the small glass bell in her hand, "No. I honestly can say I do not."

"The Crystal Bell is to belong to only those pure of heart and soul. It's said the ring reflects the purity of the body holding it. It was created decades upon decades ago just for the purpose of toasting people like him," Lance huffed.

"The Bell is said to light the souls of evil aflame, destroying evil beings with one swoop. The problem is that only a select few can use it to call the Beasts of Legends to do the Bell's bidding," Luri continued.

"The Beasts will only come for the purest of all rings. A tune even one octave too low or too high will call nothing. If the one ringing the Bell isn't fit to hold it, it will fade away and disappear until someone can handle it," Will nodded.

"It's said that the owner of the Bell must have strength of mind, body, spirit, and heart. A person with such qualities is difficult to find and even harder to configure the Bell's power to. For some it's hopeless," Jason swallowed.

"People of such high standards are rare, leading me to believe not one of you in the room has what it takes. You only have the Bell because you stumbled upon it somehow," Peter laughed wildly, "You can't use it!"

"Maybe I can't," Eevy looked into the Bell.

"You can't believe that!" Lance jumped, "The Bell and Beasts will sense your doubt and abandon you!"

"But I don't have any special qualities like those," Eevy muttered, "I'm just as girl; a girl from Rose Town. I'm nothing special."

Eevy watched as the Bell got slowly more translucent. It faded into nothing and disappeared completely. She gasped as the last visible portion fizzled away. Peter laughed wildly and the others would have fallen over had they not been chained to the wall. 

"I knew it!" Peter jumped, "I knew you couldn't handle the power of the Crystal Bell! You're all nothing but hopeless cases! A bunch of amateurs looking for a place to cut in the waiting line of strength," he looked around the room at the dropped heads and depressed expressions, "Come on, people! Perk up!" he laughed, "And hand over your Poke'Balls!"

"Hey! Back the hell off there, buddy!" Luri moved away, "No way are you getting my Pokemon!"

"All right then," he stepped over by Mizu, "Would you rather I char broil this one?"

"Don't let him have your Pokemon!" Mizu flailed, "Keep them!"

"Leave her alone!" Eevy shrieked, "You can have them!"

"Eevy!" Lisle burst, "No! Keep your Pokemon! They can help you get the Bell back!"

"There's no use in getting the Bell again," Eevy held her belt out, her Poke'Balls gleaming in the lights in the ceiling, "I can't do this. There's no point in it."

"Good choice, good choice!" Peter snickered and snatched her belt from her hands, "We'll just put this away where they won't get hurt and that'll end that. Fork 'em over, ladies and gents!" he put out his hand to the others standing there.

"What makes you think we'll give them to you too?" Luri leaned away.

"Because," Peter put his arm around Eevy's neck for some kind of gentle choke hold, "With you it's monkey see, monkey do. Whatever angel-girl does, you clowns follow along behind on your linked unicycles."

"Drop the girl first," Jason ordered, "Either that or live without them."

Peter scowled, but pulled his arm from Eevy's throat, "You play hardball, I see," he snatched their Poke'Balls, "Well, so do I."

He walked off with the belts and returned empty handed. Everyone watched Eevy cautiously, as no one ever expected her to give up so easily to anyone; especially not Rubeus. Peter stepped up and snatched Lance and Jason's collars, pulling them across the room and slamming them into the wall. Knowing they could do nothing, they made no attempts to get away.

"Fight back and I'll bake all these lovely little ladies to a crisp. So, if you want your little sweethearts over there to remain unharmed, I strongly suggest you stay put," he hissed lowly and locked them down, "I mean it. No fooling, dragon boy."

"Eh, bite me," Lance muttered and hung there, growling snide comments.

"As for you," Peter grabbed Will's vest, "You go over here, face to the wall!" he spun him around and crashed his face into the wall, "No eyes means no psychic powers for good old Willie!" he locked Will in place, face planted firmly into the wall.

"Go spit," Will muffled into the tile.

"And you two," Peter snatched at Luri and Eevy's arms, "You two can join the party over here," he slapped them beside Mizu and Lisle, "You're being spared for the moment. Consider yourselves lucky for now."

"If that's what you wanna call it," Luri murmured.

"Touch 'em and die, Rubeus," Lance gnarled, pulling at the lock.

"And lastly there's you," he ignored Lance's warning and grabbed Medira's shoulder, "You really did a job on me the other day. Stomped down on my foot before you ran away. Guess what," he pulled her closer, "I took that personally."

"Keep your mitts off, Rubeus!" Jason barked, "I mean it!"

"Shut up! One more word and all four of them bite the dust," he motioned to Eevy's side of the room, "Now then, where was I? Oh yes! Do you know what happens to girls who beat on me?"

"No," Medira growled and shook her head, "And I don't really care."

"Well, let me tell you anyway," he hissed, "_I_ beat on _them_," he pushed her back into the wall, "No one gets away with trying to kick Peter Rubeus around!" he cracked her across the face, "Especially not some League wimp!" he paused and stepped back, allowing her to drop to her knees on the floor, "Now. Care to know what I do when I'm through beating on them?" Medira shook her head, "Too bad. I'll tell you anyway," he stood her up and held her arms at her sides, "Then I give 'em everything I've got," he kissed her right on the lips, literally burning her from his volcanically hot touch.

"Stop it! You leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Jason spat, pulling wildly at his bindings, "Get the hell away from her! I'll kill you! I swear I will! I'll kill you!"

"Go fry, color brat!" Peter growled, turning back to Medira and searing her throat with another kiss.

"I said stop, damn you!" Jason hissed.

"Hey!" Beth shouted, "Hey! Lay off her!"

"Stop it! Stop that!" Sooney snorted.

"Leave her alone, dirt bag!" Yuu-Yuu barked.

"Back off, Rubeus!" Vic pulled.

"Leave the girl be!" Victor spat.

"Get back right this minute!" Eevy squirmed.

"Let her go, moron!" Misty hissed.

"Knock it off!" Ash called.

"Quit it, Rubeus!" Mizu growled.

"Get away from her!" Lisle gnarled.

"Keep back, scum ball!" Skiff cried.

Peter turned around and scowled along the line of people yelling at him, "Keep your mouths shut! All of you!" he pulled the stumbling Medira around the room and shoved her up beside Eevy, "Keep your comments to yourself," he snorted.

*^~^**^~^*

"Sir! Sir! Rainbow Mansion!" the secretary slammed through the door of Kratos' office, "Sir!"

"Calm yourself, Rachel. Calm down. Now, what about Rainbow Mansion?" Kratos shot to his feet.

"Rainbow Mansion, sir. It's totally empty. The Elite 4, Champion, everyone is just gone. Out of the entire City expanse."

"Everyone?" Kratos' eyes narrowed, "How could that happen? The only way in and out is the front gate."

"That's just it, sir! The gatekeepers Victor and Victoria Ryujin are both gone as well!"

"Ryujin? They're the Dragon Master's brother and sister. Spread out across the City. Send every officer we've got. I suspect more than just a day out involved with this. A lot more."

"Yes, sir!" Rachel jumped out the door and out the front, "Officer Jenny! Officer Jenny!"

"What's the matter? Calm down!" Officer Jenny Junsa spun to see who was yelling for her.

"It's Rainbow Mansion. Every resident is missing. Mr. Kratos requests you send every available officer around the City."

"Everyone?! How many?!"

"Everyone. The Elite 4 and Champion, their guests and the front gatekeepers."

"Go tell him I'll be right on it," Jenny jumped in her jeep and sped forward.

"I hope they're all OK," Rachel muttered and returned to her desk.

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Peter," Will muttered into the wall, "What was the Pokemon that brought our friends down here?"

"And why is that any of your business?" Peter leaned on the wall next to Lisle, who was desperately trying to kick at him.

"Well, if you're going to silence us, I mean, why not satisfy our curiosity now?"

"William!" Luri barked, "Shut up, you moron!"

"_You_ shut up, Lurianna! Well? What was it?" Will snorted.

"If you _really_ want to know, I _could_ show you," he pulled Eevy down and over, "Take this one up!" he shoved her forward.

"Look out behind you, Eevy!" Lance struggled against the chains and locks, "That snake thing's right there!"

"Watch out, Eevy!" Jason would have jumped had he not been held to the wall, "Get out of the way!"

"Quick, Eevy! Run!" Luri shrieked and pulled on the cuffs at her wrists and ankles, "Get out of there, please!"

"What? What's happening? I can't see shit!" Will tried to look around, but spotted reflective metal in his line of view, "Damn! Look out!"

Eevy felt a tight grasp at her mouth and tipped backwards. Another took her arms and one more to her throat. Her friends cringed at the sight of whatever took them taking their good friend. She fell backwards to the floor as a purely black Ninetales walked from the door behind her, the tips of its tails a fiery red and its eyes pulsing with the same blood-like color. It stopped beside her and removed its tails from her. She jumped up and stepped away, looking at the Pokemon that had just successfully taken her captive. Its nine tails waved wildly behind it, awaiting their next orders.

"What the hell is that thing?" Victor bugged, "How did it use its tails like that?"

"Volcan is specially trained for such a job. Isn't he just brilliant?" Peter snickered, "Volcan! Throw her up!"

"No! Leave her alone!" Lance flailed wildly, "Damn it! Eevy, get away!"

One of the nine tails shot for Eevy, who spun and avoided it. Peter's eyes narrowed as the tail U-turned back, coming for her again. Eevy back flipped past, causing her cloak to drop to the floor and letting the tail fly towards Volcan. Volcan halted it and turned, throwing it at her again. She sidestepped away, now thoroughly enraging Peter.

"Get her, Volcan! Come on!" Peter snorted.

"You can't catch Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu shouted, "She's too fast for it!"

"Stop him, Eevy! Get him!" Sooney called, "Sidestep and turn!"

"Great maneuvers, love!" Lance cheered, "Keep going!"

Eevy stomped down on a tail as it whipped past. Volcan yelped and hissed, pulling it away. His eyes burned red as he shot another, sending it flying straight for her. She ran to the side and stood straight in front of Volcan. She spat out her tongue, causing Volcan to try to bite at her. The tail zipped closer from behind. Eevy box vaulted Volcan's head, causing him to chomp down on the tail that was originally aimed for Eevy's back. Volcan roared in pain with Peter twitching angrily behind.

"Good job, Eevy!" Beth called, "Good going!"

"Great shot!" Lance waved as much as he could, "You go!"

"Volcan! Get her!" Peter snapped, "Around the neck!"

"Run away, Eevy!" Lance called, "Run!"

"Look out, Eevy!" Jason cried, "Get away!"

"Go, Eevy!" Luri screamed, "Hurry!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Will shouted, "Move it!" 

Even Eevy couldn't dodge all nine tails at once. They caught her around the throat and hoisted her into the air. Lance struggled and cursed wildly as the tails took her prisoner. They swung, slamming her into the wall while Peter re-locked her there. They released her to heave for air while Will grumbled something to himself.

"Thanks for answering my question, Rubeus," Will snorted, "…Dirt bag."

"No problem!" Peter snickered, "Return, Volcan!" he recalled his Ninetales, "Return, Magmar, Magcargo, Rapidash! Well now," he took a drink from the glass of water on the table beside him, amazing everyone it didn't steam him, "I think I should be going now. After all, I'm sure you all have a lot of catching up to do."

"What about us? What are you going to do to us?" Vic pulled.

Peter ignored her and kissed Mizu, Lisle, Luri, Eevy and Medira, causing their respective guys to scream unrepeatable comments, "Good bye, ladies! Don't worry about a thing! I'll be back to identify your bodies."

"Answer me, damn you!" Vic snapped, "What are you going to do?"

"The answer to that question is very simple and can best be answered by my Pokemon," Peter turned and took a Poke'Ball from his belt, "Arcanine! I choose you! Arcanine, light this whole place like a candle!"

Arcanine obeyed his orders and lit the room around them up. Most of the flames were focused around the girls he'd been "saving", but some were directed to Will, Jason, and Lance as well. Peter snickered and recalled his Pokemon.

"Good luck!" he laughed and started walking towards the one and only exit, "You're gonna need it!"

"One last question, Peter!" Eevy looked over the flames at him, "Are these cuffs metal?"

"Yes, they are," Peter slightly cocked his head, "They'll burn even more when they're hot. Ta-ta, ladies and gents!" he laughed wildly while exiting the tunnel.

"Now what are we going to do?! We're stuck in an underground oven!" Brock panicked, "What do we do?!"

"Stay quiet! I'm going to try and do something!" Eevy ordered, "I need that glass of water," she muttered and tried her best to call the glass Peter had been drinking from, "Come on."

"Eevy, now is not the time to quench your thirst!" Lance shouted.

"Shut up, will you?!" Eevy barked, "Come on, come on, come on!" it shakily lifted from the table, "Good! Come on!" she just managed to snatch it before it clattered to the ground, "If these are really metal cuffs," she tossed the water down on the bindings, "Then I should be able to," she started turning bright red as she pulled at the rings.

"What are you trying to do? Snap your wrists?" Jason flailed, "You can't do it, Eevy!"

"Shut up, munchkin!" Will snapped, "You can do this, Eevy!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Luri watched her closely, "I have no idea what you're doing, but do it!"

"Metal expands and contracts when heated and cooled, making it weak," Eevy growled, "With all this fire and the water, they should-" the locks at her wrists snapped, "break," she wobbled a bit and got the two at her ankles off, "There."

"Eevy!" Medira called, "Go get the Poke'Balls!"

Eevy dashed along the corridor, looking side to side while the others in the room tried to lean to the wall to stay cool, "Come on, Eevy!" Beth called, "The fire's spreading!"

"Novo, go! Water Gun attack, now!" echoed down the hall as a Vaporeon jumped from the door, "Dowse the flames!"

Novo splashed around the room, hitting the walls with his Water Gun. When doing so, he tripped a latch, sending a door down in the exit Peter took. 

"Well, the fire's gone," Yuu-Yuu shrugged.

Sooney looked across the room and suddenly gasped, "B-b," she started, "B-b," she kept stammering, "B-b-bomb!" she wailed, "Eevy! There's a bomb over there!"

"Oh great," Eevy slouched, "This guy thought of everything! What now?!"

"Eevy! You've got to use the Crystal Bell! It's the only chance we've got!" Jason squirmed, "Stay calm!"

"How am I supposed to stay calm? I don't have any of the stuff you said I needed."

"Yes, you do!" Will scolded, "The Beasts would never have given you the Bell if it wasn't meant for you! You can move things with your thoughts and show pure tactics in battle. That's strength of mind!"

"You can drop-kick just about everybody and just snapped chains that even Lance couldn't break!" Medira snapped, "That's strength of body!"

"You never really let anything scare you and you can hold a straight face in almost any situation!" Lisle called, "That's strength of spirit!"

"You care about all your friends and Pokemon! You'd never let anything happen to us!" Ash pulled, "Don't make me tell you that's strength of heart!"

"Please, Eevy," Novo coiled around her legs, "You can do it."

Eevy bit her thumbnail nervously, "I don't know…"

"Eevy!" Morty looked up, "You've got to do this and you know you can! Don't let that joker Peter put you down! He doesn't know you like we do!"

"I can do this," Eevy swallowed, "I'm not letting Rubeus think I'm weak. I told myself I couldn't because I didn't know what this was. Now I know and I want the Bell back! I can handle this, Raikou! Please, Beast of Lightning! Give me back the Crystal Bell! I beg of you, dear Beasts of Legends! Give me back the Bell! Let me save my friends!"

Eevy stepped back at the bright white flash burning in the air in front of her. The Crystal Bell floated there. She hesitated to take it, but finally stomped forward and cupped her hands around it, while light bursting from her hands. 

"Eevy!" the entire group yelled, a Dragon Master's voice rising above the rest.

"I choose everybody!" Eevy held the Bell in her left hand and released her Poke'Balls with her right, "Help me, you guys! We're going to get those Beasts! Crystal Bell!" her cloak billowed up around her shoulders, "The day has come! Test me now and never again! Do I have the strength of mind?" a white light beamed on her forehead, causing everyone to gasp, "I do! Do I have the strength of heart?" the same light broke over her heart, "I do! Do I have the strength of body?" her belt buckle illuminated that same light, "I do! And do I have the strength of soul?" that light burst behind her, lighting her up, "I do! The mind, heart, body, and soul! Ring of Purity! Chime for me!"

The clock was still counting down as the walls started to ripple blue, red and yellow. How wind blew underground, they may never know, but it did. Suicune was the first in the room and started cooling the cuffs. Entei jumped to the clock and tried desperately to tell if it was the real thing. Raikou jumped to Eevy and electrocuted the door, sending it into a malfunction to open it. He then turned and scowled a bit at Eevy.

"You doubted yourself," he muttered, "But you brought the power back. You're stronger than ever now. Get them out of here!" he jumped to Entei's side, "What do we do?"

"We run a lot and hope we get far enough away," Entei swallowed, "Run! We've only got a few seconds!"

"Lisle!" Eevy got on Raikou's back, "Bring Morty here!"

Lisle slid Morty up in front of Eevy, "Go, Eevy! Go now!" she shoved on Raikou, "Run!"

Jason pulled Medira onto Entei, taking off behind Raikou. Suicune took Luri and Will and also followed. The group ran up behind them, trying not to trip. The timer was getting lower and lower with each passing second as they continued up the tunnel. They came out in the middle of the woods outside the City. They jumped from the tunnel as a roar of fire sped up and out.

Kratos stood up at the explosion outside, gaping out his window at the funnel of fire flying from the trees beyond the City limits, "Oh…" he sighed, "_That_ can't be good…"

The Ovos sighed and slouched as the fire slowed and disappeared. The humans, standing around staring, started laughing wildly, causing all the Pokemon to look at them as if they had three heads.

"What's so funny?" Zovo asked, "We almost get baked and you laugh!"

"Don't you see?" Eevy picked him up, "We almost got baked! It's a reason to laugh! We're alive!"

"Thanks to you, Eevy," Yuu-Yuu hugged her from behind, "You saved us!"

"You guys saved me," Eevy snickered, "I was a lost cause until you guys helped me out. You guys are the greatest."

"Naturally," Beth said proudly.

"Thanks for giving me a second chance, Raikou," Eevy smiled wide, "We'd all be crispy critters if you hadn't."

"But this isn't the last time we'll see Peter," Entei slouched, "This is far from over."

"Hey," Mizu looked up into the sky, "What's that?" she pointed to something falling in front of her.

"Oh wow!" Luri shrieked, "It's snowing!"

*^~^**^~^*

It was about a week after the fight with Peter and everyone was doing all right. Morty and Medira had good amounts of bandaging and Will's nose was classified as broken. The rest of the group had minor burns and they were all obviously shaken up, but other than that, all was cool. Actually, it was cold. Five and a half feet of snow surrounded every inch of the City. Kratos was elated that the residents of Rainbow Mansion were all alive and mostly well, but despised the snow. He clomped up the walk to the front door of the Mansion for his appointment and knocked carefully in the code indicated. He wasn't expecting the snowball in the face from the other side of the door. As Luri laughed her head off at him, he walked in and removed his snow-covered coat and scarf. Luri snickered as he brushed the snow from his hair and walked to the dining room to sit. Luri tagged Will to signal his job was next, and he hit Morty, who tapped Eusine, who grabbed Mizu, who motioned to Medira, who pinched Jason, who tugged the back of Lance's shirt, who snatched Eevy's shoulders.

"Hey, Eevy. We've got problems in the dining room. You'd better come quick," he pulled her along.

"What kind of problems?" Eevy tried to ask as she stumbled along behind him.

"It might not be too pretty, so come here," he pulled her in front of him and slapped his hands over her eyes, "Just wait."

"What kind of game are you playing here? Let me go!" she shouted as he pushed her through the door.

"Two words," he snickered and pulled his hands away, "Happy birthday."

"Oh my-" she started to gasp, but paused, "But…My birthday's in December…"

"Yeah…But who knows what all will be going on with Rubeus is two months time," Eusine grinned.

"We worked on it all day," Luri smirked, "Just for you. Happy birthday, Eevy."

Morty waved his bandaged arm, "I know how old she'll be!"

"Everybody does. I'll be twenty-two."

"Oh…You took all the fun out of it…"

"You guys. This is beautiful. Thank you," Eevy reddened, "I feel so stupid just standing here. There'd better be cake."

"Chocolate cake," Yuu-Yuu smiled wide.

"Just what you need," Medira snickered.

"Sure!" Yuu-Yuu drooled, "Sugar!"

"Come on, Eevy! Open your presents!" Mizu pulled her to the chair and sat her down, "Come on!"

Lance's mental note to self from a while back came into clear vision when a bottle of expensive raspberry perfume was unwrapped. Eevy laughed wildly at some of the things, but thanked everyone for each. Eevy reached to the back, but Sooney and Kratos snatched them away.

"Ours are for later!" they said in unison and leaned away.

"Uh, yeah," Tracey tilted an eyebrow.

Eevy spotted one with paw prints on the tag, "Gee, I wonder whose this is," she snickered as she opened it, "Flowers," she smiled wide, "Thank you, boys."

"You're welcome, Eevy," her Pokemon echoed.

"This is yours now," Kratos shoved forward.

"It's a bunch of papers," Eevy cocked her head.

"Not just any papers. These papers now permit out of League relationships and more leniency on leaving the City," he paused, "One other thing."

"I think the first two are enough," Eevy bugged, "But whatever it is, I'll take it!"

"Evangelina. I'm not as young as I used to be," he looked around the room, "But there are plenty of younger guys and ladies around. Within the next few years, Champion Mistress, I retire."

"No," Luri whimpered, "You can't go."

"You're the coolest pres. and boss we could want," Jason whined.

"Sure, you're a hard-ball sometimes, but hey," Lance shrugged, "You're still cool."

"You definitely should stay," Will nodded, "You're better than most."

"I just got here," Eevy frowned, "and you're gonna take off! That's cruel!"

"You didn't let me finish. This entire group will pick up where I leave off," Kratos paused at the jaws smacking the floor, "You'll all be replacing my council."

"All of us?" Mizu questioned, "But there's only one of you."

"Not true. There's an entire League Council. All of us retire and we will all be replaced by you."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Sooney trembled, "I mean, we're all pretty new to this."

"You are all fit for the job. It's already been discussed and approved. Are you going to accept or decline?"

"I'll have to decline," Morty shook his head, "I have a Gym to man."

"And I'll be staying with him," Lisle took Morty's un-bandaged arm.

"I can't stay," Ash jumped, "I'm heading out to be a Pokemon Master!"

"We're going with him," Misty, Brock and Tracey added.

"I, myself, would be more than happy to take any position that would help make the League better," Eevy stood up, "Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Champion Mistress," Kratos nodded, "I do believe you have one more present."

"Yeah! Mine!" Sooney sprang up, "Here!" she shoved the box into Eevy's hands, "Come on! Open it!"

"Geez, fine!" Eevy waved her off a bit, "Calm down!" 

"It's what I bought in the crystal shop in Sickle City."

"Ah, the infamous "surprise"," Eevy snickered, "What are these things?"

"Crystal charms," Sooney smiled wide, "We all have one. Each one is engraved with the date we met. That's why I didn't answer my phone that day. I was writing up what was supposed to go on them and I didn't want to miss any. I'll have to get an extra for Lisle."

"Thanks, Sooney," Eevy wrapped hers around her wrist, "Thanks a lot."

"We've got one too," Luri pointed out, "Only it's the date we were at the party in Tulip Town."

"We technically met that day anyway," Jason snickered.

"I'm not even going to ask," Kratos shook his head.

"Good. Don't," Eevy stood up, "Who's up for a snowball war?"

"Don't you mean a snowball fight?" Misty questioned.

"No," Eevy snickered, "With this many people, it's a snowball war."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Snow Wars

Notes  
o_O More weirdness...The ending is kinda stupid...And the next chapter is pretty bad, but it has it's moments, as does this...Right now, I'm off to still try and breed female starters...AWAY!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	8. 78 Snow Wars

**Snow Wars  
_Japanese Title:_** Ice Can Defeat Fire! A New Friend And A New Plan!  
_**Translation:**_ Aisu Yoroshii Daha Faia! Ato Nyuu Furenzu To Ato Nyuu Ichian!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Eevy, behind you!" Luri shouted, "Take this, Will!" she chucked a snowball as Eevy ducked, pelting Will in the face, "I got ya'!"

"You little witch!" Will spit out the snowy flakes, "I'm gonna get you!" Luri took off with Will stumbling along the five-foot snow banks, "Get back here, you!"

Lance snuck up behind Eevy and slapped two hands full of snow into her face, "Take that!" he laughed as she flailed to brush the snow away.

"Yeah, well take this!" she turned and jumped at him, sending him toppling backward into the snow, "Hah! I got you!"

"Here I come!" Medira plowed Jason in the back, knocking him down face-first, "Gotcha!"

"Hey, no fair!" Jason mumbled into the snow, "Get off!"

"Watch out, Skiff!" Yuu-Yuu called, "Sooney's right behind you!"

"Yah!" Skiff spun and ducked, letting the snowball fly over, "Missed!"

"No fair! You warned him!" Sooney whined and stomped the snow, sending a puff into her own face.

Mizu sat in the tree with a sphere of snow in her lap, "Come on, Eusine," she muttered, "Come on."

"Where, oh where, has my Mizu gone?" Eusine looked left and right, but not up.

"Incoming!" Mizu pelted him on the head, "Sucker!"

Eusine flailed his hands wildly though his hair, "That was cruel!" he snorted, "Get down here!"

"No!" Mizu went around the tree and jumped down, "Get me if you want me!"

"Not fair!" Eusine fell flat on his face in the snow, "I can't run as fast as you!"

"Why don't you go, Lisle?" Morty looked back at her, "You're not the one with the burns."

"I'll stay right here with you, thank you," she sat and read, "Besides, your cousin's a lunatic."

"Eusine? No! He's just creative. Eevy's the psycho."

"No, your sister's nice. She's got attitude sometimes, but she's still a great friend."

"Yeah, but I still say Lance doesn't deserve her."

"Are you going to start on that again? She's with who she's with, just like you and me. Your parents didn't object, why are you?"

"Since the business with Taylor…I don't know. I just can't-"

"Lance isn't Taylor and Taylor isn't Lance. If anything, Lance is Taylor's complete opposite. Lance would mangle Taylor into a soccer ball if he had the chance."

"I still don't know why Eevy likes him so much."

"Because he's nothing like you."

"Hardy har, har."

"Hey, Vic!" Victor tapped his sister's shoulder, "Hope you like the taste of snow!" he slapped a puff of the white powder into her face.

"Ah! That's cold!" Vic whined and brushed the snow away.

"Snow usually is," Victor laughed until she turned on him, "Uh oh."

"I'm gonna get you for that, V!" Vic took off as her brother ran in the opposite direction.

"Yo, Eevy!"

"Who said what?" Eevy looked side to side, "Was that you, Ash?"

"We're back here!" Misty snickered as Eevy turned around, "Gotcha again!" 

"Hey!" Eevy jumped back as six snowballs made their way towards her, "Hey! Three on one's no fair!" she stomped, "Especially when you each have two!"

"Nya-nya!" Ash spat out his tongue, "Come and get us!"  


"Oh! Now you're asking for it!" she started towards him but fell flat on her face, "This is evil."

Brock sat on the snow bank laughing, "Point and laugh! Point and laugh!" he snickered wildly.

"Yes, we should," Lance shoved him from behind, "Now let's point and laugh at _you_."

Tracey was just sitting calmly and sketching until Sooney cracked him in the face with a snowball, "Ah! My sketchbook!" he wailed.

Sooney laughed nastily, "Put the book away, Sketchit! Come on and play!"

"Come on, Tracey!" Medira called as she pushed Jason over again, "We'll leave you alone!"

"Yeah right," Tracey stood up and started down the steps before slipping backwards and landing on his back, "Ouch."

"Balance is key!" Will snickered just before he tipped over, "I think I gotta learn that too."

"Look at those little ninnies," two bright red, snaky eyes watched from the frozen bushes, "Disgusting. So happy and bubbly-cute," the customary snake's hiss in his voice was overly present, as he was incredibly annoyed, "Little angel-girl and the dragon boy. Aw, ain't that cute? Hack, hack! The ice witch and the psycho psychic. And the color brat and that hot little blond. Now, _that_ is cruel. What about me? What about Peter Rubeus? Huh?!"

"Hey, Kratos!" Eevy launched a snowball at her boss, "Watch out!"

"Buusutaa, I choose you!" Bazan Kratos released his Flame Ball into the snow, "Buusutaa! Ember attack, now!"

His Flareon obeyed orders without hesitation, stopping the snowball from pelting her master, "Flare! Fla flare flareon!" she climbed the steps and sat down beside Kratos.

"Oh, you play Pokemon, huh?" Eevy smiled wide, her eyes then narrowing at what the fire did to the snow, "I must remember that…That could serve as a very useful tactic," she thought, then shouting, "Don't forget! I'm the Champion Mistress of Eevolution! I choose everyone!"

"I can battle Pokemon style too," Lance took out his Rage Ball, "I'm the Elite Fourth Major Master of Dragons! I choose everybody!"

"If you're going to play like that, so can my Pokemon!" Will reached to his vest, "I'm the Elite Third Major Master of Psychics! Let's go, everyone!"

"My Pokemon love this weather!" Luri snickered and went for her belt, "I'm the Elite Second Major Mistress of Ice and Water! Play time, guys!"

"I suppose my Pokemon would like this too," Jason bared his Poke'Ball, "I'm the Elite First Major Master of Alternate Colors! I call all of you!"

"My Pokemon can melt this scenery," Medira smirked and held her Poke'Balls ready, "I'm the Medio Mistress of Dark and Fire and holder of the Shimmer Badge of Rainbow Metro Pokemon Gym! Let's party, my Pokemon!"

"No chance I'm going in there now!" Peter inched backwards, "No way in hell!" he cringed at Luri's Pokemon, "That ice witch has that Kingdra! That hot blond has a Blastoise! Angel-girl has the Vaporeon and the color brat has Seadra! These people are too well prepared! I'm out of here!" he melted to shadows and took off.

"There's no way Rubeus would try anything with all of you out, right boys?" Eevy let Dexter do the translating work today.

"Right, Eevy," her Pokemon echoed each other.

"I'm getting a faint reading on him, actually," Will scanned the bushes, "I think he was here and left."

"It's possible," Jason backed away from Medira, "Don't you dare!"

"Better run!" Medira readied a snowball and tossed it as hard as she could, forgetting Jason had the speed of Sapphire.

The snowball whacked into a passerby, who jumped and shrieked, "Who's the wise guy?!" she snorted and jumped to face them, "Oh! Sorry. Didn't realize I was in front of Rainbow Mansion."

"Sorry," Medira snickered nervously, "Should watch where I throw."

"I should watch how I duck," Jason shrugged.

"Hey, I know you," Eevy leaned against the tree, "You're the secretary from Kratos' office, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's me. I was just filling in for my mother. Hello, sir!" she waved wildly at Kratos.

"Hello, Rachel," Kratos yawned and started dozing off, "Wake me at spring thaw."

Rachel noticed the Pokemon gracing the snow, "Having a Pokemon Battle?"

"Huh?" Lance looked side to side, "Oh, no. Just messing around."

"I'm sure," she then noticed just about everyone was covered in snow, "Snowball fight?"

"Snowball war," Yuu-Yuu corrected.

"Oh…" Rachel trailed off as she attempted to process the age differences between the group, "Anyway, I should be going."

"Why don't you stay a bit?" Eevy jumped, "Won't kill you, I'm sure," then thinking, "Well…That might not be _entirely_ accurate…"

Rachel looked back at the group and thought it through, "I suppose," she plowed her way through the snow and up to the porch, "Hey, another Master!" she pointed at Morty.

"Minor Master, thank you," Morty waved his un-bandaged arm at her, "Morty Hikoboshi. Call me Mortimer and I'll have to hurt you."

"Lisle Illusion," the girl beside him squeezed between Rachel and Morty.

"Yuu-Yuu Palm," Yuu-Yuu sprang into the air, "And these are Sooney Shippou and Skiff Frigate!"

"I'm Mizu Mist," Mizu smiled wide and pulled Eusine to her side, "And this is Eusine Hikoboshi."

"I'm Victoria Ryujin," she snatched her brother's arm, "And this is my deranged and somewhat mentally ill brother, Victor. Vic and V, if you'd like."

"I'm Beth Mist," Beth jumped, "These are Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Granite and Tracey Sketchit."

"I'm sure you know us, but I'm Evangelina Hikoboshi and these are my Pokemon. Everyone calls me Eevy."

"You've seen us filtering in and out of Kratos' office, but I'm Lance Ryujin."

"William Logos," Will tried to draw the attention away from his broken nose, "Will, please."

"Lurianna Sedna, Lorelei's daughter. Everyone calls me Luri," she smiled wide, "Hi!"

"Jason Peruwa," Jason bowed with Medira scowling behind him, "At your service, my lady."

"Hey, you!" Medira snatched his ear and pulled him away, "Don't get any ideas! Ignore him," she shoved him back, "I'm Medira Kurayami."

"I wasn't doing anything wrong," Jason whined, "Cruel."

Rachel snickered when Medira scuffed a pile of snow into Jason's face, "I'm Rachel Warren."

"Do you have any Pokemon?" Beth pulled herself over the railing of the porch.

"A few," Rachel shrugged, "Why?"

"Can we see them?!" Ash bugged.

"I suppose," she shrugged again, "I choose everyone!" her Poke'Balls went into the air, "These are all the Pokemon I have with me. These are Dragonite, Lapras, Gengar, Vaporeon, Kadabra, and Ampharos. I have a few others in my storage boxes."

"Dragonite!" Lance flailed.

"Gengar!" Lisle and Morty bounced to a stand.

"Kadabra!" even Will sped over.

"What an awesome Ampharos!" Ash looked over the Pokemon

"Wow!" Eevy, Mizu, Luri and Misty beamed, "What a totally cool Vaporeon!"

"And a Lapras too!" Luri added on her own.

"I told you she was a psycho," Morty whispered to Lisle.

"Yep," Lisle nodded slowly, "I believe it now."

Novo drooped in the corner as his fire-powered brother approached, "What's up, baby bro?" Zovo the Flareon scratched at the back of his ear, "Actually," he noticed his whiny nature, "What's down?"

"Look at her," Novo the Vaporeon drooped even lower, "All cuddly with that other Vaporeon. What about me?"

"Is that the Water Stone evolved son of the great Vovo doubting himself?" his electric brother Lovo snickered from above him on the porch railing, "She's just being a typical girl."

"Hiya, big brother!" a little girl Eevee plowed Lovo from behind and sent him flipping into the snow, "How are you?"

"_Who _are you?" Lovo rolled away and scampered behind his Psychic brother, Sovo.

"Who is that?" Sovo whispered back to them.

The baby Eevee started crying wildly, "Yuu-Yuu!" she bawled, "Yuu-Yuu!"

Yovo the Umbreon dropped the stick he'd been chewing on, "Ya! Make her stop, you guys!"

"Calm down, girl!" Zovo flailed, "Stop crying!"

"You don't even know your own sister when you see her," Vovo walked up and scolded his sons, "This is your baby sister, Sova."

"We have a sister?" Novo asked his brothers in a whisper.

"Guess so," the others answered in the same whisper.

"You have another sister and brother in Lily City, a sister in Rose Town, and a brother, sister-in-law and niece in Iris Town," Vovo shook his head.

"Oh," the Pokemon stared blankly at their baby sister.

"Let's play!" Sova lunged past them, "Come on!"

"I hate girls," Zovo whined and tromped along behind her.

"Then you'd hate me," something snickered.

Each Pokemon's head went in a different direction, "Who, what, when, where and why?" they kept looking.

It laughed again, "I'm up here," Rachel's Vaporeon smiled down from the porch railing, "Hi, boys."

"Oh, you're a girl," Lovo huffed.

"Last time I noticed," she said a bit nastily, "You know, your mother was a girl too."

"That's different," Sovo snorted.

"Whatever," she jumped down, "I heard you've got a super strong Acid Armor," she pushed Yovo aside and got in Novo's face, "Is it true?"

Novo swallowed, "Yeah, so what?" he pushed her back, "Nobody's as strong as me!"

"Got that right," Yovo nodded, "We're Champion Pokemon!"

"Hey, I was just asking," the Vaporeon slapped snow at them, "See ya' 'round!" she took off towards Rachel.

"Man, she was pushy," Lovo groaned.

"Yeah. Too much attitude," Zovo nodded.

"Come on, boys!" Eevy waved from the porch, "We're going inside!" she started in but turned around again, "Bring your sister."

"Oh man!"

*^~^**^~^*

"I've been thinking," Eevy leaned back in the chair, "About the snow."

"You and everybody else, Eevy," Lance shook his head, "You heard Kratos. Whining about how it was "too cold for his aging metabolism"."

"Not that, you great lummox," she rolled her eyes, "About what Buusutaa did to that snowball I threw."

"She roasted it," Lance shrugged, "Who cares? Any Pokemon with a Fire- type attack can do that."

"Would you listen please?"

"Yeah. I'm listening, I'm listening."

"Thank you. Now, you're right about her roasting it like that, but I was thinking. What happens when you combine fire and ice or snow?"

"Is this beginners' physics or something? The snow and ice would melt. Duh!"

"When it melts it turns to water."

"Yeah, no shit. I noticed that. What's your point?"

"That's why Peter hates to have to face Luri. If he attacks her Ice- types with his Fire- types he'd drench himself. Plus the fact she has Water- types anyway."

"Ding-a-ling! I knew that already!"

"Stop the smart-ass comments!" she stomped the floor, causing the light bulb across the room to blow.

"Geez, sorry," he cringed, "So what? Luri and Peter hate each other. There blows a new wind."

"Not so," Eevy shook her head, "When he had us all down there he was supposedly "saving" Mizu, Lisle, Medira, Luri and me for later. Luri was there. He doesn't hate her like he says he does."

"I knew that too. I was there," he frowned, "Locked to the wall."

She slapped her own forehead and ran her hand down her face, "If we get Peter to melt the snow or attack one of Luri's Pokemon-"

"No way!" Lance jumped up, "We're not using her, or anyone, as bait. And I know that's what you were working up to. No way, Evangelina. No way!"

"Well, we've gotta do something!" she burst, "I'm not going to live here in Rainbow Metro, playing it up like life is good even though I've got a jealous Demised Champion watching my every move! I'm not here to suit his voyeuristic pleasures! I'm here to be Champion Mistress!"

"Calm down before you blow something or _someone_ up!" he raised his hands to his sides, "I'll agree to this if _you_ talk to Luri. I'm not going to be the punching bag. That's _your_ job."

"All right. I'll talk to Luri," she smiled evilly, "But _you_ talk to Will."

"No way! This is your idea, you deal with it alone!" he shivered for a moment, "Make me talk to that spazzy William. You're nuts."

"OK. If I do this alone, I'll be sleeping alone too. For a _long_ time," she crossed her arms and walked out, heading for Luri's room.

His face tweaked, "Hey! Now that's just cold!" he skidded out the door and flailed down the hall to catch up to her, "That's a cheap trick."

"But it worked," she spat out her tongue, "Go find Will."

"Yeah. Go find Will," he mimicked her with an odd tone while walking away, "Yeah, I'll go find Will. Then I'll come and find you."

"You do that," she waved her hand at him and knocked on Luri's door, "Luri! It's Eevy!"

"Come on in, Eevy!" came the muffled answer, "I'm just digging through my closet."

"Well, you may want to sit down," Eevy sprawled out on the bed, noticing something that was a bit out of place, "Will was in here, wasn't he?" she grinned wickedly at the dark purple cloak hanging beside the ice blue one.

"That's none of your business," Luri narrowed one eye, "Now, what did you want to ask me?" she questioned and sat down next to her.

"Here goes nothing…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Here, Willie-Willie-Willie! Here, Willie-boy!" Lance tromped around the Mansion, "Where are you, Will?"

"Now I can't even sit in my room in peace?" Will snorted, "I'm in my room!"

"Is it safe to come in?" frankly, Lance was afraid to go in Will's room; especially when he'd been in there alone.

"Sure," Will snickered lightly to himself as he readied another dart.

Just as Lance opened the door, Will threw the dart. It zipped from his bed, on the left of the door, towards the dartboard past the door on the opposite wall. Lance inhaled a short, yet deep breath as the dart flew towards the side of his head. It was halted in midair, barely hitting his face. Lance stood, eyes closed tightly, as Will sat on his bed, laughing hysterically.

Will stomped the bed wildly as he laughed, "You didn't honestly think I'd let it hit you, did you?!"

"Get that thing away from me," Lance growled as Will let the dart float back to his hand, "Don't do shit like that, ya' nut ball!"

"Relax! It's not like I'd actually do it. Besides, I can stop it in a fraction of a second."

"What if you're a fraction off? You could kill somebody with those things!"

"Oh, stop it!" Will shook his head as the dart hovered above his hand and spun to face the board, "Loosen up!" the dart ripped across the room and into the dartboard, "Missed," he called it back, "You just come in here to yell at me or what?"

"Will," Lance swallowed, "Put the darts down."

"Why?"

"I don't want you armed in any fashion," he snatched them from his hand, "Now listen closely…"

*^~^**^~^*

"No way in hell!" Luri slammed her door open, "I am _not_ playing prey with Peter Rubeus! Find yourself another dummy!"

"Oh, come on, Luri! For your Champion Mistress?" Eevy jumped out behind her and slid down the hall beside her, "For me?"

"I don't care who you are!" Luri shoved her away, "No way! I am not about to get baked and fried for a plan you don't even know will work!"

"Are you bloody nuts?!" Will's door bashed open and Lance came flying out, "No way! Absolutely not! Tell that gooney girlfriend of yours to forget it!"

"Woahohoh!" Lance jumped up and scrambled down the hall, "Calm down, Will!" he jumped out of the way of a flying dart, "Put the darts down! Put the darts down!"

Will wasn't minding where his darts were flying. All he was watching was whether or not they hit Lance. One flew across the hall and slapped into the wall in front of Eevy's face. The next crashed into a vase that Eevy slid to catch. She just saved it and replaced it on the podium. The last dart Will had took a slightly more sinister turn. He threw it hardest, aiming for Lance, but the Dragon Master ducked quickly, letting it speed over him. Luri, however, did not.

"Ah!" Luri snatched her right shoulder, "Son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing?!" she pulled the dart from her skin, "Damn. What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Luri!" Will's boots scuffed the floor as he shoved past Lance, "Are you all right?! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine," she growled, "Watch where you throw! And why were you chasing him like that anyway?"

"He and Eevy want to use you as bait for Peter. Aren't they caring?"

"Compared to this, Peter should be a snap," Luri stood up with Will and Eevy holding her steady, "I'll help this once, Eevy. As for you," she snapped at Will, "Keep your distance or I'll sick Jynx on you."

*^~^**^~^*

Luri got her arm bandaged and accepted Will's apology about a dozen times before he finally shut up. He was now sleeping with her doing the same in his lap. Jason and Medira were snoring back to back and Eevy had fallen asleep while leaning on the already snoozing Lance. Lisle was asleep with her face in her book and Morty slept with his arm propped up. Eusine and Mizu had their arms crossed under their heads on the dining room table and Vic and Victor were asleep in their chairs. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tracey were in their sleeping bags in the middle of the floor, snoring away. Yuu-Yuu, Sooney, Beth, Skiff and Rachel were all awake and jabbering quietly.

"We'd better keep it down," Sooney whispered, "If we wake any of them up we'll get pounded."

"Yeah, we've been through that before," Yuu-Yuu rolled her eyes, "One peep and bang! They crack us in the back of the head."

"I'm trying to sleep over here," Beth teased, "That's all they ever say. Like we really meant to wake 'em up."

"And they only give us one warning," Skiff snorted, "No second chances. One mistake is enough, they say."

"Yeah, but I bet they'd never really do anything drastic," Rachel shrugged, "Probably just hot tempers."

"Anyway, what is it you plan to do in terms of Pokemon?" Sooney continued in a low voice.

"Nothing really," Rachel shrugged, "I'm just a trainer. I don't really have a goal. Yeah, being a Champion would be great, but I don't really have a set idea of what I'm after."

"That sounds like me," Skiff leaned back and yawned, "I just train because I love Pokemon, not to achieve any special goals. Eevy, on the other hand," he looked over his shoulder, "She had her heart set on this since the day she started."

"She looks pretty happy, but what's all this about Peter Rubeus?" Rachel tilted her head, "What's going on with that guy?"

"You really don't want to know. Trust us," Yuu-Yuu swallowed, "If you did, you wouldn't have to wait for him to get near you to melt."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Seeking Enemies

Notes  
o_O Bringing a new character in this late...Whee. Well, that's really all I have to say other than this is one of those pointless filler chapters, mostly x_x The next one though is one of those that's half important and half plain ol' strangeness. Anyways...You'll get the next new chapter soon.

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	9. 79 Seeking Enemies

**Seeking Enemies  
_Japanese Title:_** The Psychic Master's Past! Mind Racing Mind Reading!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Kako no Sono Masutaa no Chounouryoku! Kokoro-Kyousou Kokoro Dokusho!  
**By: Pro_V **

**_Important Note:_** Just in case you don't read the note at the bottom, here's one now. There's a Halloween Special posted for TAA called _"Some Forgotten, Some Remembered"_. It's to be read between the chapter before this one (_Snow Wars_) and this one, and contains quite a few important details. Better read it ^_^*

"Now, what, exactly, are you going to make us do?" Will sat in his chair, calmly flipping a dart around in the air.

He sounded strangely calm during this time of great importance; as if he didn't really care if they lost or if they won. Everyone else was running around like chickens with their heads cut off just to find a place to sit while Eevy went over the plan. Will just sat, flipping his dart and trying to forget the fact that Luri was still at tad fumed at him, even though she had accepted his apology. At least if they lost, they wouldn't have to deal with Peter any more, as they'd all be dead. But that, of course, was only his twisted point of view. He and Peter had been very close friends before he started getting violent. They pestered people together and basically destroyed the idea of a harmless joke. But, as time went on, Peter left his friendship with Will behind and began pursuing a relationship with Luri, though she never even thought twice about it. It was the most depressing moment in Will's life when he found out it was he Peter was after first. Such things were hard to forget; one never really does drop the memory of your once best friend trying to kill you. Eevy jabbered away as Will basically ignored her, nodding when he happened to notice everyone else did and adding a slight cough here and there to make himself sound interested. In the end, it was his vote that cast Peter aside, and it pained him even through what Peter did. Then the scum returned again and turned on Eevy. That was when Will finally decided to let the friendship he used to share with Rubeus get cast aside as well. There would be no love lost if Peter was to be obliterated, as all of this was his fault for abusing his power. Will secretly shook himself straight and repositioned himself in his chair to look as if he had been listening the entire time. Eevy finished with whatever she was saying and stood up. The others filtered off in every direction, but she sat back down, staring at Will.

"I know you weren't listening to a word I said," she kicked his knee under the table to wake him completely, "I'm not going to pry into that deep, dark place you call your mind, so just tell me what your problem is."

"It's none of your business," he snorted suddenly and started to stand up, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I care because whether Lance likes it or not, you're my friend, Will. And besides; when you are bothered, so am I. And as I remember, you didn't really think of me as merely _friend_ material when you first saw me on TV, now did you?" she half scowled/half smiled.

He gave her a dirty look, "Neither did Jason," he retaliated, "That's changed and you know it. If you're trying to trick me into something, you can forget it because-"

"I'm just fooling," she motioned for him to sit with a partial laugh, "My mind is just as dangerous a place as yours. So what's your problem, huh? Never know, I may be able to help."

"I seriously doubt that. The only way anyone could help would be to jam a knife through my skull," he rubbed his temples, "My life is a mess and I know it. You know it too, whether you draw attention to it or not."

"Yes, that may be true, but that's not what's bothering you, is it?" she leaned back with a dead-serious face and crossed her arms, "What's wrong, Will?"

"Nothing you would understand," he started to stand up, but a searing pain in his neck caused him to buckle back into his chair, "Get out of my head."

"I will not," she said flatly, "Tell me your problem or I'll weasel it out of you on my own."

"Fine! Just stop that!" he waited for the pain to subside, "Thank you," he held the back of his neck, "When Peter was still Champion, we were like this," he crossed his fingers, "We had a blast at bugging everybody and loved the same stuff. Unfortunately, we loved the same girl too. After a while, he started ignoring me and flocking to Luri, trying to impress her and make her like him. She always said there was something bad about him, but none of us would ever listen. I guess she finally had enough and blew up at him, telling him it was me she really loved, even though she never said it to me. He blamed me for the fact she didn't feel for him like he wanted her to, and that was when we finally decided to get rid of him. Lance and Jason never knew until much later, so they voted to keep him in. Kratos and Luri voted to kick him out and in the end it was my vote for him to leave that got rid of him. I really didn't want to get rid of him, but I feared Luri's safety and had to do it. When he left, I still considered him remotely my friend, but when he came after you, I just couldn't do it."

"That's what's been bugging you all this time. Why didn't you think I'd understand?" Eevy was flat in seriousness and awaited an answer.

"You've never gone through anything like this. Our worlds are two totally different places with different problems and different objectives."

"That's not true. My 'friendship' with that son of a bitch Taylor was just as bad, if not worse, as what you went through. I can relate to your life a lot more than you think, which is actually kind of scary, considering we never met."

"I don't know if I can do this, Eevy. I honestly don't know if I can try and fight him again. It was hard enough the first time, but a second? I can't handle this."

"You may be thinking that, but in the back of your mind, you know that isn't true. Your eyes are just like Lance's. They may be two-toned green instead of sandy-brown, but I can still read them."

"Read them?" he looked up at her blankly.

"I can tell, just by looking into someone's eyes, what their real answer to a certain question or beliefs on the subject at hand are. Just like Lance, I can focus right in on what you really mean, and what you really think is that you're afraid to do this."

He stared blankly at her again, trying to figure out just how she'd done that. He hid that fact so far into his head no one could pry far enough in to find it. Was she really able to "read eyes" like she said? Or was she somehow able to break that barrier sitting before his emotions when he wasn't looking? He could see it on her face that she was hardly even trying to dig into his mind when she said that, if at all. There was no way her mind was powerful enough to eat through his like she would have had to in order to be able to get to his true thoughts. Was there? In response to that comment, he simply turned and walked away, deep purple cape floating unnaturally behind him. Eevy just shook her head, trying to decipher why he was hiding such things.

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm really worried about him," Eevy sat across the chess table from one of her more unusual conversation partners, "He acts as if he's scared to put an end to something this bad."

"He's probably just upset. Having a friendship that's really important to you break and then help to break it more yourself must be pretty tough," he made his next move on the board.

"That's true, I suppose, but still," she paused to move, "Why should he not want to get rid of him? And why is he afraid of this? He's such a strong guy, in both mind and body, that he shouldn't be afraid of anything."

"Everyone is afraid of something. With Misty it's bugs, with Skiff it's loss of his boats, with Jason it's just about everything, and with Will it's the fear of not doing his job right."

"What about you? What's it that you're afraid of?"

"Not finding the right girl in time. You?"

"Turning into as helpless a case as you. Checkmate," she stood up and watched his face tweak in defeat, "See you later."

"She beat me!" Brock whined and bashed his head on the table, "In love and in chess!"

*^~^**^~^*

"William, William, William," Peter shook his head, "What ever made you think I'd leave this easily? I'm still here. I'm still watching. Admitted or not, you stole her from me. Your "charming nature" and "compassionate manner" she calls it. Bullshit. She wants someone weak to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants, and you've fallen into her trap like a fly into a black widow's web. I was only your "friend" to try and learn what it was you had that I didn't. You're a sucker, William Logos, a true sucker. I still don't understand what it is you do that I don't, but once I do, I'll get her back. Luri was meant to be mine. After all…Opposites attract."

*^~^**^~^*

"There's no sense of Peter anywhere," Will muttered as he sat in Luri's desk chair, "Either he's blocking me or he's dead."

"Would you forget about that already?" Luri jumped and slammed down in his lap, "If he's around, you'll find him. Trust me," she pulled his chin up with her hand and started to kiss him.

He pushed his hand up between their nearing lips, "Luri, tell me. Why do you like me? Why is it you love me like you say you do?"

She looked at him blankly, then her expression turned worried, "Is everything all right? Did I do something wrong?"

"Answer my question, Luri. I need to know!" he suddenly barked at her, causing her to lean away, "Is it true you only chose me over Peter because I was willing to do what you wanted me to?"

She gasped, half in disbelief that he'd ask such a thing and half for the fact she took that as a cruel statement, "Why'd you even think such evils? I chose you over that slime ball because I love you, Will."

"But why?" his green eyes were icing over in determination to have his question answered, "Why do you?"

"Because to me you're perfect. Everything about you is great. Whatever that joker Peter told you should be forgotten forever and you know it. Why are you asking me this so suddenly?"

"Because I know it's not true. Peter was right when he told me I stole you from him. Opposites attract, Luri, and you two can't get any more opposite. He told me just what I thought was true from the very beginning."

"Oh really?" she started getting tart, "And just what was that?"

"You want somebody who will do whatever you want, whenever you want. And since Peter wouldn't, you turned him down for me; someone you knew you could manipulate."

"Never say such things! I take that as an insult to my pride as a woman! The only one here who wants someone like that is you! You're trying to play mind games with me, William Delphi Logos, and I won't stand for it!" she jumped from his lap and sat down on her bed.

"Was it true? Was it true what Peter said? Is that why you're so angry? Because we spotted your secret before you got what you wanted?"

"No, it's not true and you know damn well it isn't! I'd never do anything of the kind to you, Will, and you knew that already! Get out!"

Will's hair started blowing unnaturally around his face, "Whatever you say," he swallowed hard, "But know that it's over and for all I care, Peter can have you," he turned and slammed out the door, the handle nearly snapping off in his powered hand, "I should never have kicked Rubeus away. I should have known what he said was true."

Luri burst out the door, "That's fine with me! And for all I care, you can go back to palling around with him again! It's suits you, Will! It really does!" she crashed the door closed and fell bawling to her bed, "What's gotten into him? Why's he acting like this? Why won't Suicune stop him?"

Will continued down the hall, meeting with Lance and Eevy, "Hey, Will! What's up?" Eevy noticed the power roaring around him and jumped in front of him, "Calm yourself, Will," she cautioned. 

"Get out of my way," he shoved her toppling to the side with Lance jumping to catch her.

"Man, he's losing it," Lance helped her stand from the awkward shove to the side.

"Will! Will, stop!" Eevy jumped and took off after him, "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! You've got to stop this, Will! Luri doesn't want you to go back to Peter! You can't honestly trust him more than us! If you go back to him, all you'll do is give him more of a chance to get to us and to you. Everyone, including Luri!"

"You're just trying to play me around into protecting you some more. You have the Crystal Bell, use it. She told me exactly what I needed to hear to know Peter was right all along."

"What did she say, Will? You know you got her angry and you know what happens when she's ticked off. It was probably just spur of the moment chatter. Calm down and look at me."

He continued walking, which really set her off. She was not one to be ignored and she grabbed his collar, swinging him down in front of herself. His voice crashed through her head as he cursed wildly at her in his mind. She ignored his screaming and shoved it aside. She worked her way through his thoughts and dreams, down past the nightmares from the night before, and met nothing but blackness. She'd found that dark corner of his mind where he stuffed his negative emotions until he finally had to unload them. That time had come and he was trying to escape to let them out where no one would get hurt. Unfortunately for him, Eevy's grip was good and she managed to hold him steady while prying through his thoughts. She saw the fight, noticed Luri's face, felt Will's annoyance at the way she answered him, and could feel the heartbreak when another voice joined in a momentary lapse of the present time. Rubeus, shouting at how Luri must like Will better because he'd give in to whatever she wanted, crying out about how Luri was his and no one else's, and how Will was nothing but a sucker for love's futile light. Peter's first use of his burning power was on Will. She dropped his collar and stepped away, staring at him as he buckled to his knees and flat to the side of his face. She'd seen all she needed to see to know what had happened.

"Will," she murmured and put her index and middle finger on his forehead, causing Lance to grumble something from behind, "Will, you need to listen to me. Luri doesn't think that, she's told me herself. She'd never say such things, Will, I swear to you. You've got to keep yourself steady. Calm the fury Peter's voice brought and let it pass. You can't keep going thinking what you did was wrong. You know it was right, so admit it to yourself. She loves you and I know you love her. That bastard Peter will pay for this, but by _our_ hands, not just yours."

*^~^**^~^*

"Bitch!" Peter stomped, "She's messing with his head! That's not fair, not fair at all! I almost had him here on my side! What great protection he would offer. They'd never attack Willie; the psycho psychic. But, no! She's got to go and interfere! Why couldn't I acquire Psychic abilities from Magmar? Then I'd just blow her mind out of the picture. This world is cruel to me, whether I deserve it or not. Which I do not. All I want is a few people scorched and a few to be mine. What's wrong with that?"

*^~^**^~^*

Will opened his eyes to two blurred figures; both of women. He shot up wildly, but immediately collapsed back again. His vision started clearing and the blurring faded. The one to his right looked overly worried, probably thinking she'd hurt him, and the one on the left looked like she'd been wailing for a good long time before he woke up. He groaned a bit and coughed twice.

"What'd you do to me?" he choked and looked to Eevy.

"Went a little too deep into your emotions," she looked nervously side to side, "It wasn't a joy ride for me either. As soon as I got done telling you to calm down, I blacked out too. I just woke up about ten minutes ago. Your mind is like a veritable hell, William."

"Yeah, I know. Just don't do stuff like that," he watched her nod and walk away before looking to his left.

"I was just a bit worried about Eevy. I just haven't left yet," she stood up and sniffed, "Good bye," she stepped away.

"Luri, I'm sorry!" he jumped to sit up, but fell back again, "She did a job on me," he grunted, "I didn't think anyone could get as far into my twisted mind as she did."

"So, you say you're sorry and go straight back to whining again," Luri stood in the middle of the doorway and just looked over her shoulder at him, "That's nice, Will."

"I swear I'm sorry, Luri, but I'm also in immense pain. I didn't mean to be so hard. It was just Peter's voice clawing through my head again. It drives me absolutely batty to hear his voice cackling at me about how I should actually _want_ to be dead rather than chase unknowingly after you."

"I suppose I should have answered your question before you had to get that red in anger. I knew you get tense and angered easily with such subjects, but I was too busy taking the questions as insults to my pride. That Peter is going to rot for this, and I'm so sorry I haven't been forgiving enough that it made you believe what he said."

"I didn't really want to believe it," he shrugged as best as he could, "I never want to believe anything bad about you, just like Lance and Jason think Eevy and Medira can do no wrong."

*^~^**^~^*

"You're sure there's no sign of him?" Morty whined into the phone.

"I'm positive there isn't," Eusine nodded at the receiver, "We've been watching all day and there's not one speck of any evidence he was here."

"Well, that stinks," Morty grumbled, "You'd better tell me if you see him."

"Yes, I know. You've told me that enough that I can't forget," Eusine muttered and hung up, "Like I'm going to hide the fact that there's a murderer heading for his sister. Geez!"

"He's just being paranoid," Mizu shrugged, "But there really isn't one sign of Peter anywhere."

"You'd think with all this snow a guy in dark blue and black would be easy to spot," Beth grunted while scanning the snowy horizon with her binoculars, "Seems that's not as accurate as I thought."

"Doesn't Master Will have the ability to sense when he's near?" Rachel threw a snowball into the air and kicked it, sending it into an exploding icy flurry.

"Yeah, but it seems he can't find any sign of him either. Like he's not around. Almost like he's dead," Yuu-Yuu stretched.

"You don't think he is, do you?" Skiff tilted his head, "I mean, it's been a few days since we saw him last. Is it possible he was caught or keeled over or something?"

"You're being way too optimistic," Eusine gnawed his fingernail, "I'm about ten seconds from dropping this whole idea and going inside. It's too eerie the way he's no where to be found."

"Yeah, he's kind of got a point," Mizu shivered, "He hasn't been around, so I'll bet he's planning some great big scheme or something."

"Maybe. He could be hiding anywhere, plotting away at his course of action," Beth quivered and fidgeted nervously, "Then what would we do? We'd be up past our necks in roaring hot trouble!"

"Should we go inside?" Rachel looked side to side and slowly over her shoulder, "It _is _kind of creepy out here with that guy sneaking around somewhere… anywhere…"

Yuu-Yuu sat down and pulled her knees up to her chin, "This is whack," she muttered, "I'm not leaving until that guy is gone. I'm not going to live in fear, and I'm going to make sure Eevy doesn't either."

"Well, aren't we Miss Heroine?" Skiff snickered, "But I might as well play Mr. Hero now that we're here. What's the point in turning back now? Peter can get into the Mansion, as we've seen, so it wouldn't offer any extra protection."

"Thanks for the comforting reminder," Beth whimpered.

*^~^**^~^*

"You haven't seen him either?" Morty again whined into the phone.

"No, Morty, we haven't," Ash shook his head, "Now say good bye, Morty. Hang up the phone, Morty."

"Yeah, whatever. But you'd better call if you do hear or see anything of Peter or the like."

"I know that already!" Ash burst and hung up as fast as he could, "Geez, he worries too much."

"We've been walking around these woods for hours. When's he gonna admit that Peter isn't around right now?" Misty mumbled and continued tromping along behind Ash.

"I don't think he ever will," Brock muttered and also continued along, "This patrol duty would be better if we had an Officer Jenny."

"Oh, brother," Sooney shook her head, "This is nuts! All of this is absolutely nuts! Peter won't come out if he knows we're looking for him!"

"Sooney's right," Tracey yawned, "All of the kidnappings before were secretly put into affect. Why would he just come out when he knows we're prepared?"

"Because he wants to keep is ego inflated, Eevy says," Ash told them what Eevy had told him, "She says he'll want to come out where we're all ready to go to try and make himself look tough enough to stand up against anything."

"I think _she's_ the nuts part of this mission," Misty grumbled, "There's no way he'd be whacko enough to come out with this many of us prepared and in contact with even more trainers."

"You never know," Brock shrugged, "She could be right or dead wrong. Just like we could be."

"She never met the guy to actually chat before he turned into the loopy-loo-loo he is now," Tracey partially grunted, "How would she know what his intentions are?"

"She's got ways, trust me," Sooney swallowed, "Dangerous ways, but ways none the less."

*^~^**^~^*

"Just keep trying, Will," Eevy encouraged, even through her own pain, "You can find him."

Will was desperately cringing in his chair, "I just barely recuperate from you plowing through my cerebellum and now I go through this? Are you trying to kill us?"

Eevy and Will had been going at it for hours; trying to locate Peter. She left her index and middle fingers on his temples, trying to pull what he was seeing into her own mind, but it never seemed to work. He could hardly pinpoint Peter at all and it was starting to annoy him. He had always held a love for his Psychic abilities, but for some reason, they just wouldn't work today.

"Maybe because you're tired," Luri suggested, sitting beside him, "You _did_ say she took a lot out of you when she found you after our fight."

"It's possible," Eevy leaned back and shrugged, "I can't even feel a thing from him either and I usually get at least one feeling here and there about his most annoying and most sickening presence."

"Do you think he's dead?" Will snickered.

"We should be so lucky," Lance muttered from next to Eevy, "That'd be the easy way around this, but I don't think our luck is that good."

"Good point. We were lucky enough that Eevy used the Crystal Bell the other day," Will slouched, "Come on, Eevy. Let's try again."

*^~^**^~^*

Morty, Lisle, Vic and V sat silently in the dining room, manning the phone, "I wish they'd find him already!" Morty snapped, "This is getting tiring!" he bent over the phone, "Ring with some answers, damn it!"

"Stop talking to the phone. But it _is_ freaking me out a little," Lisle shook a bit, "It's really bizarre the way he's no where to be found."

"He'd probably hiding out somewhere, keeping an eye on us from a hidden spot out there," V shivered, "That guy bugs me."

"But she's right," Vic mumbled, "Even if he is hiding around here somewhere, with all the trainers flocking around the City and the Mansion, we should be able to find him anyway."

"So, you think he's somewhere we're not looking?" Victor slouched, "Like where? We're looking everywhere we can think of!"

"There's got to be someplace we wouldn't expect him to be. Like someplace we'd never think he'd go to," Lisle looked thoughtfully around, "But where?"

"Where could he go that we haven't looked?" Morty tilted his head, "We've covered the woods and the perimeter of the Mansion. Where else is there that would make a good place to spy on us?"

"Anywhere his Magmar is," Vic drooped, "Remember, it has Psychic attack, making him able to watch us from anywhere, anytime."

"That's so comforting," Victor shivered, "Yick!"

"Oh, yeah," Morty swallowed, "Sunny and peachy."

"Sure," Lisle quivered, "Just ducky."

*^~^**^~^*

"Why did we get suckered into this job?" Medira shook wildly, "Not only is it cold, but it's creepy too!" 

"No fake," Jason swallowed and looked frantically left to right, "This roof always gave me the creeps. Like if you didn't watch your back something would get to you."

The two of them spun around wildly as the wind started whistling, "This place is freaking me out!" Medira lunged towards him and threw her arms around his waist, "Save me!"

"Save yourself!" he quivered and whined nervously, "I wanna be able to run if I have to!"

"That's really compassionate of you!" she barked while letting go and turning around.

"Stop that!" he snatched her elbows, "I was just kidding, but this place really does bug me. The roof of Rainbow Mansion isn't exactly my favorite place to be with a girl, you know."

"Then where is?" she smirked slyly.

"You already know," he pulled her back, "As soon as Will and Eevy get a lock on that good-for-nothing Peter and trade places with us, maybe you could join me there and we'll see what my favorite thing to _do_ with a girl is."

"You wouldn't want to try it," she flicked his nose and winked, "Not just yet. Sooner or later, though."

"You're mean," he pouted, "Really mean."

"No, just prudent," she pecked his cheek, "I'm not going to stay up here much longer, but there is something I've been wondering."

He cracked his knuckles expectantly, "And what would that be?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing like that. I want to know what kind of cool powers I get. You get speed, Luri gets the power to freeze and withstand cold, Will gets his Psychic abilities, Lance gets strength and Eevy gets Psychic powers, energy absorbing abilities, and speed. So what do I get?"

He choked for a minute, "Uh…What do you get?" he looked around and scratched the back of his head, "What do you get…" he continued thinking, "I don't really know…Maybe energy absorbing like the Dark- types you specialize in?"

"That's no help, Jason," she slouched, "I wanna know! I want to have cool powers too!" she stomped.

"I'm sure you'll get one or two," he waved his hand at her, "But right now I'd be more worried about how much longer we're going to have to wait up here on the roof. It's getting cold and it's getting boring!"

"Well, I guess we just wait."

"Wait and hope."

"Hope what?"

"Hope that Peter doesn't decide to pop out of wherever it is he's hiding," Jason cringed and flew to her, throwing his arms around her with both of them shivering.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Champions In Ice

Notes  
Whee...Utter craziness! The next chapter is weirder, so be prepared. Also, if you haven't already, please read _"Some Forgotten, Some Remembered"_. It's a Halloween Special for TAA for this year and it has quite a few important things in it. It comes between the last chapter (_Snow Wars_) and this one, m'kay? That's all for now.

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^* -=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	10. 80 Champions In Ice

**Champions In Ice  
_Japanese Title:_** Fire In Ice! A Day Off Turns Revealing!  
**_Translation:_** Faia In Aisu! Ato Dei Ofu Gyakuten Arawasu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"This is getting us no where, Eevy," Will shivered, "Not only is this roof ice cold, but it's pitch bloody black too!"

"It's just the roof, Will," Eevy rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Wait a minute, is the great William Logos, Major Master of Psychics, afraid of the dark?" she turned around and looked at him, arms crossed and a sly grin.

"No! Absolutely not! I love the dark!" he jumped, "I just hate this place! It bugs me and it always has!"

"I happen to like it," she shook her head pointedly and turned around again.

"Ever tried looking over the edge? Makes me heave just thinking about it," he leaned over the edge and prepared, "I'm not kidding."

"Big baby," she sighed, "There's nothing to worry about!" she started towards the edge and started her next phrase while beginning too look over the edge, "It's just a couple of st-st-My God! We're up high!" she scampered back a step.

"I told you," Will spit over the edge, "It makes me sick to think of accidentally tripping or snagging on a nail and falling…over the edge…Landing smack dab…on the pavement…all the way…down…down there," he swallowed hard and inched away from the edge, "I hate it up here!"

"I don't like this house anymore," Eevy's skin started to crawl.

Eevy and Will both faced away from each other, stepping back towards the center of the roof. They bumped into each other's backs and both shot up straight. The wind was whistling wildly and was almost howling. It was as if the breeze pulled along dozens of anguished and hateful souls in its wake. Like the spirits screamed out to their assassins and greedy relatives about what eternal torment they were undergoing wherever they wound up in the afterlife. Eevy reached back without thinking and snatched Will's hands. Both felt the other was ice cold and held hands tightly, trying to forget these painful noises and unholy shrieks. Eevy felt a chill roar up her spine and straightened just as Will did. Rubeus was watching; they could feel it in their bones. An icy cold that almost burned it was so frigid was tearing them apart from within. The wind slowly subsided and drifted off, taking the screams and wails with it. The chill passed and Will and Eevy loosened. They stayed in their position one minute more to ensure whatever happened wasn't going to happen again. After a moment, they both sighed and stepped away.

"I vote to go in. All in favor!" Will raised his hand and said six 'I', each in a different tone, with Eevy doing the same in front of him, "Let's go!" he snatched her wrist and barreled through the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"I did really hear that, right? Whatever it was," Eevy panted and leaned on the stairwell wall.

"Yeah, you sure did. I think it was Peter, but you never know around here," Will swallowed hard and blinked a few times, "Whatever it was, I've never heard anything quite like it, nor do I ever wish to again."

"You and me both," she shivered and stood up while leaning on the wall, "It was deeply freaky no matter what it was."

"Let's go back downstairs and sit for a while. I think I need a drink."

"Not me! One was enough for my lifetime!"

*^~^**^~^*

"What happened to you?" Ash shot up at the sight of the pale Will and Eevy slouching in the door, "You look like ghosts!"

"Or like you just saw one," Misty shook, "You didn't…did you?"

"We don't know _what_ it was," Eevy flopped down in Lance's lap, "And I _never_ want to find out either."

"That bad?" Morty gulped, "On the roof? In the hall? Where?"

"On the roof," Will leaned back in the chair, lifting the front legs from the floor, "The most unnatural of noises I've _ever_ heard. Like dead animals screaming for mercy during their eternal torment."

"Exactly," Eevy nodded, "The most unpleasant thing ever to hit my ears. Wailing and screaming carried through the wind like it was all stuck on the tail of a runaway kite. It was almost sickening to listen to it."

Vic shivered enough that her shaking was visible, "I hate that roof! There's just something wrong about it!"

"We know," Will nodded slowly and stiffly, "Trust me, we know."

"What are you all doing in here anyway?" Eevy suddenly turned a bit more sane again, "You're supposed to be outside, watching for Peter. Why aren't you?"

"Give it a rest, Eevy," Eusine sighed, "You and Morty both need to calm down a bit. We were out there all day long and didn't spot one thing."

"Yeah," Victor nodded agreeably, "He's obviously hiding out somewhere and waiting for us to give up. I say we _do_ give up and wait for him to come to us."

"It'd probably be quicker, that's for sure," Brock yawned, "Besides, it's getting late anyway, and in these pitch black nights it'd be impossible to see him."

"He'd be just another piece of darkened landscape," Rachel shrugged, "I say we all get some rest, Poke'Balls ready, and just goof off tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll keep our Pokemon with us, and if he shows up, we'll just blast him one," Beth snickered, "Demised Champion or not, he's still _really_ only human."

"You guys are nuts!" Eevy jumped, "Absolutely nuts! You're just going to let that joker get away with this!" 

"Calm down!" Lance snatched her wrist, "We're not letting him get away with anything! Just sit and be still! You need to calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! How the hell do you expect me to calm down when there's some weirdo maniac after my very existence?!"

"I don't know, but you've got to find a way. There's no way you can keep going with your blood pressure so high! Go to bed and we'll decide what to do in the morning."

*^~^**^~^*

"'Go to bed' they say. 'Get some rest' they say. Like it's really going to help!" Eevy slammed down on the bed, still dressed, "They're nuts! I can't sleep! How am I supposed to sleep when there's a raving ego maniac out there trying to ensure I never live to see another day?!"

"Just go to sleep," Medira shook her head, "You've got to get some fraction of some version of rest, and sleeping is obviously the best and most common way. Just lay down, close your eyes, and snore!"

"Then why are you in here? Go sleep with Jason or something!" Eevy planted her face in the pillow.

"Hey! Don't go there!" Medira huffed and scowled, "I don't bug you about Lance, though after that comment I probably should."

"Yeah, whatever," it was a muffled answer which probably contained one of the many four-letter words Eevy was accustomed to, but her face was still in the pillow.

"Look, there's no sign of Peter anywhere! You've said so, Will's said so, and everybody who was watching all day said so! He's probably hiding and planning, so just let it fly for now."

"You tell me he's hiding and planning, then tell me to let it fly," Eevy rolled over and scowled, "After that cheery note, sure, I can just let it fly. What are you? Insane?"

"Just calm yourself! We'll all be just fine. But, you need to sleep. So just go to bed and stay there till morning. We'll all shirk our work a bit tomorrow and just keep our Poke'Balls read for use. All right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Maybe I _could_ use _a little_ time to lounge."

*^~^**^~^*

"You alive in there?" Lance asked, flailing his hand in front of Eevy's face.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine!" Eevy burst out of her staring contest with the wall, "Just dazed."

"What are we doing today?" Beth tried to keep the conversation with Eevy flowing.

"There's an ice park down in the City," Jason jumped in, "I thought maybe we could go skating. They have sledding and skiing there too and stuff."

"It would be the perfect place to keep your plan going if he happens to show up too, Eevy," Rachel pointed out, "With all that snow and ice-"

"And what about all the people?" Eevy burst, "All the innocent bystanders that would be around? You'd be putting them all in even more danger than we're in!"

"But we'd all be there to watch out for them," Medira crossed her legs, "You're being paranoid. There's no reason to be and you know it."

"Oh, OK. There's an absolute spazzoid running around after me and everyone I associate with, but no, there's nothing to worry about at all."

"Yes, but Eevy," Morty pointed out, "There's only one of Peter and nearly two-dozen of us."

"Yeah, I suppose I can believe that," Eevy swallowed, "I suppose…"

*^~^**^~^*

"I love ice!" Luri smiled wide, "Such a beautifully soothing shade of cool blue," she just sat at the table with her chin in her hands, "An absolute perfect hue of chilling azure."

"You're a psycho," Beth muttered.

"I think it's beautiful!" Mizu was bubbling over in happiness, "So perfect in cerulean coloration."

"I think it's magnificent!" Misty burst with hearts practically popping from her head, "Calming and soothing in its prussian perfection."

Eusine, Ash and Will looked at each other blankly, "Uh…right."

"I don't know about the color, but the food suits me fine!" Jason's smile grew wider.

"All you think about is food," Medira frowned and half growled.

"Sounds like Ash," Misty took a break from her bubbling to smile evilly at Ash's scowl.

"Has anybody seen Eevy?" Lance scanned left to right, "Where'd she go?"

Victor was stuffing peanuts in his mouth and tugged on the back of his older brother's shirt, "Hey. Over there," he pointed to his right as Lance turned around.

Lance started heating up in red-hot fury and rolled up his sleeves, "I don't care if it's so cold the water's frozen; that guy's personality is all wet."

"What's up with him?" Rachel tilted her head, "He just exploded all of a sudden."

"Check out the guy in front of Eevy," Sooney snickered and pointed.

Lance's fist slammed down behind Eevy, who didn't even turn around, "What's going on?" Lance's voice was deep and near evil.

"Nothing," Eevy continued giggling with the guy in front of her, "Why?"

"You already know why," his eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?"

"Talking," Eevy scowled, "I can talk if I please, Mr. Elite Fourth. Don't forget; I'm your boss, not the other way around."

"Maybe I should go," Cain turned to leave.

"You don't have to go, Cain. Only Lance's attitude does," Eevy turned around and pulled Lance down to mutter something in his ear, "You know better than to think I'd do such a thing, so just lay off. I'll be over in a bit. Just," she turned his head and kissed him, causing Cain to turn red, (from either anger or embarrassment, no one was sure) "Hang tight," she finished and pushed him away.

"I didn't think the two of you were together after what happened at the party," Cain was still red while staring into his cup, "I mean, that fight you had was pretty bad," he got even redder, "It's not like it really matters to me anyway!" he jumped, "Well, that's not totally true!" he smacked his head on the counter, "Just forget I even started talking."

"Yeah, we're together," she turned slightly red, "We have been for a while now," she slightly turned to look at Lance, "He's a real hard-head sometimes, but he's still a real sweetheart."

"Out of pure curiosity," Cain looked away, "Why _did_ you choose him?" he bit his bottom lip for asking such a question to the Champion Mistress who had turned him down numerous times already.

"Huh?" she looked at him blankly with the left side of her face in her left hand, "Caino, that's not the type of question I'd expect you to ask," she turned slightly annoyed, "As per the answer, because I love him, Cain. I love him a lot. You make a great friend, but Lance is just," she looked back at Lance, "different. You're both so different in some ways. It just wouldn't seem right to think of the two of you with flipped feelings."

"Don't worry about it, Eevy," Cain slouched, "I totally understand and it wasn't really the most polite of questions to ask anyway. I was just being nosey. I'm sorry."

"I'll be going now. Give my best regards to the other Gym Leaders if you see them," she stood and smoothed her skirt, not being used to dressing in such a way, "Even Taylor and Claire," she walked away, leaving him a bit depressed.

"Was that fun for you?" Lance huffed as she approached and sat down on the bench beside him.

"Actually, no," she locked her fingers together in her lap and twiddled her thumbs, "He started asking questions I didn't want to answer, so I left."

"Questions? Like what?"

"Nothing important. Just questions about you and me."

Lance nearly growled at the way she called questions regarding to their relationship 'nothing important', but contained himself and simply narrowed his eyes, "You and me? Oh," he looked off to the other side and stared down at the snow, somewhat depressed, "I suppose you answered him."

"I did," her heart skipped a beat and she suddenly leaned towards him in a shot of movement, leaning over his leg with her hands on his knee, "I'm sorry! Should I have kept my mouth shut?"

He looked back at her and smiled a bit, "Not with me," he leaned down and kissed her, letting his tongue wander.

She wasn't quite expecting that and pulled away quicker than usual, "Sorry," she ran her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah," he repositioned himself and cleared his throat, "Me too."

Eevy shook herself straight a bit and watched her skating friends. She could have sworn the world around her blackened. Every bit of vision she had other than straight in front of her darkened away to the point at which nothing within the blackness could be seen in detail. The scene looked as if to pause as Ash and Misty spun directly into her line of forward vision. The ice beat bright red below them and a sharp pain jammed right through her chest. The fact of what was happening hit her just then. The world unfroze. Eevy sprang up and ran onto the ice.

"Geez…" Lance crossed his arms, "I'm not _that_ bad, am I…?"

"Ash! Misty! Move!" Eevy jumped, tackling directly into Ash and Misty and tumbling away in a muddle of clothes.

The ice where Ash and Misty had been standing cracked and smashed, suddenly melting and bursting into the air as a funnel of flames. Lance shot to his feet with Cain jumping to stand as fast as he could move. The rest of Eevy's group pushed the people from the ice. Eevy groaned and looked below herself at the shaken and stirred Ash and Misty. Both were fine, but scared senseless.

"That's why…" Eevy swallowed, "That's why we couldn't sense him. He was hiding in the ice," she jumped up, "Get up! Get off the ice!" she pulled Ash and Misty to a stand, "Rubeus! Stop the fireworks and come on out!"

The fire dissipated and Peter made his way from the tunnel of ice the fire had created, "I see you finally managed to find me," he shrugged, "Oh well! I'll just have to get rid of you!"

"No you won't!" Eevy reached into her pocket, "Oh shit. Damn! I forgot the Crystal Bell," she bugged wildly and imagined it sitting on her dresser at the Mansion, "Yah!"

"Too bad," Peter smiled evilly, "Looks like you've lost this one once and for all."

"Wrong," Medira barked, "Go for it, Eevy! You can beat him!"

"Really? Yeah right!" he raised his arm and sent a wave of heat at her, "Come on! You can't defeat me!"

"I can and I will!" Eevy hissed, "We'll start with our Pokemon and work our way to each other if we have to!" Eevy bared her Poke'Ball, "Or are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Peter growled, "A Rubeus is afraid of nothing! I'll take you on, angel-girl! Let's go! I choose! Arcanine!"

"Eevy, are you sure about this?" Luri shivered, "He was hiding in ice without you even knowing it."

"She's sure," Will caught everyone's attention, "I can see it on her face. She can do this."

"Well now," Peter's vision moved to Eevy's right, "The weakling is here along with Lurianna. I guess you just weren't listening when I said I never wanted to see your face again. I tolerated your presence once again in the underground, but now I'm through with you."

"You leave him!" Luri stomped between them, "What you told him was a web of lies! Finish your battle so I can tear you apart!"

"All right," Eevy enlarged the Poke'Ball beneath her cloak, "Go! Jolt Ball!" she tossed it onto the ice, causing it to explode open in electric fury as her Jolteon came forward.

"We'll be making this a three on three," Peter snorted, smoke actually puffing from his nose.

"So be it," Eevy's hair and cape mimicked Will's from the day before, "Begin!" she threw out her arm, revealing a white shirt with mid-arm reaching sleeves, a skirt matching the color of her cloak, a pair of short white boots and short white rolled-wrist gloves, "Go, my Jolteon! Speed up with an Agility, now!"

"Agility as a first move? How desperate _are_ you?" Peter shook his head, "Go, Arcanine! Extreme Speed attack, now!"

Even Lovo, the fastest Pokemon on Eevy's team, couldn't avoid the Extreme Speed slam that Peter's Arcanine released. Lovo yelped and stumbled back, growling and whimpering. He shook his head with a hiss and pounced forward.

"Lovo! Use your Double Kick, now!"

"Arcanine! Use Ember attack!"

Lovo's Double Kick wasn't stopped by the heated strip of melted ice in his path. He simply jumped it and continued forward, swinging and kicking Arcanine in the face. Arcanine stepped away and roared angrily as Peter's smile of out and out delectation for battle melted to a frown of amazed disapproval for this high- kicking Electric- type. 

"Go! Use Fire Blast attack, right now!"

"Lovo! Use a Thundering Pin Missile!"

The electricity barreled forward in a sphere of thunder. The lightning tore through the fire, spitting it in two and causing it to disintegrate. Peter's eyes went huge in surprise as the lightning continued moving and crashed into his Arcanine. Arcanine bellowed in pain as the sparks zipped through him. Behind the Paralyzing thunder came the Poisoning and painful Pin Missiles. Arcanine cried out and slammed to his right, sliding a bit on the ice.

"I don't believe it!" Peter shrieked, "How?! How could she do that?!"

Eevy stood defiantly with her right fist on her hip and her left arm hanging down to her side, "You expected less…of the _Champion_ Mistress?" she deliberately emphasized.

"You bitch," Peter's snakish eyes roared red, "Go, Magmar! I choose you!"

"You worked very well, Lovo. Return!" a yellow beam took Lovo over and pulled him back to his Poke'Ball, "I'm very proud of you," she said as she looked at the ball, then replaced it on her belt, "Now I choose you! Sun Ball!"

"All right, Magmar. Let's make this quick! Use your Smokescreen, now!"

"Sovo! Surround yourself with a Barrier-Light Screen!"

It was then that Eevy noticed the crowd, as the entire group was choking on the Smokescreen. Her cloak offered ample protection, but the others didn't have such luck. She had to end this quick and get that Smokescreen away. Sovo was watching side to side, studying for signs of Magmar through the thick black cloud.

"Magmar! Use Fire Punch!" came the hissing voice through the smoke.

"Sovo! Full Light Screen attack, now!" another voice filtered through the black fog.

Magmar slammed Sovo's Light Screen and broke right through it. Sovo's eyes widened quickly in surprise as Magmar slammed a flaming slug into his face. The Espeon yelped and rolled away, whimpering painfully before again standing and preparing to fight.

"What?!" Peter leaned away as he saw the Espeon through the clearing smoke, "How's it standing after that?!"

"And you once called yourself a Champion Master?" Eevy asked in _that voice_, "That's depressing. Light Screen protects against Special Attacks, you jack-moron! Fire-type attacks are Special Attacks!"

"He didn't know that," Will snickered in her head, "He attacks with brute force, not tactics. You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"You bet I do," she answered him silently and turned on Peter, "Go, Sovo! Use your Double Team attack, now!"

"Magmar, use Flame Wheel!" Peter barked, throwing his arm forward in his command.

Magmar tromped forward, roaring in fiery fury and swinging his tail in circles to trigger and spinning of flames. The Flame Wheel rolled forward, tumbling towards the many Espeon. Sovo had no choice but to stop, as his running room was melted. He trembled and stepped back as the fire flashed forward. There was no escaping it now, and he took the hit head-on.

"No, Sovo!" Eevy screeched as her Pokemon flew through the air into her arms, "You tried your best and I think you did great. Good job. Return!" the purple light from her belt recalled him.

"Yes! I beat it!" Peter cheered, not giving his Magmar even a speck of credit, "One more try, angel-girl! Good luck!"

"All right, devil-boy!" she laughed evilly, again using _that voice_, "For this final match," a blue Poke'Ball was held by her face, "I choose my water warrior from the Rain Ball!"

The Poke'Ball flew forward, breaking open to reveal a Vaporeon shrieking his utter exasperation with this Demised Master. Peter bared his teeth worriedly and slouched a bit, knowing that no matter what he picked, he was weak to that thing.

"Good choice," he admitted seriously, "I should have known you'd save that for last."

He surprised everyone by the serious congratulating tone he used, "I don't get it," Yuu-Yuu crossed her arms and tilted her head, "He was super cocky just five seconds ago. What gives?"

"He's scared," Jason's grin grew wider than even the winter food had made it grow, "He knows he's weakened by water and he's afraid of what may happen if he loses."

"He really is quite the scaredy-cat," Lance smiled wide, "He may act tough, but deep down he's nothing but a weakling, charging into battle with pure force and a roaring craving for power."

"That's not true at all and you know it!" Peter gnarled, "Shut your trap and try this one! Go, Volcan! I choose you!"

"That's the thing that kidnapped us!" Vic shrieked and catapulted herself to Victor's arm.

Victor, in turn, latched onto Lance's arm, "Save us!" he whined, "That thing freaks us out!"

"Stop it!" Lance shoved them off, "Grow up!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Beth called, "You can beat it! You can do it, Novo!"

"I choose you! Vaporeon!" Rachel released her Vaporeon for who knows what reason, "Cheer them on, Miasma!"

"Why?" Miasma huffed, "Let's go! You can do it! And yadda, yadda, yadda…"

"Miasma?" Novo looked over at her and shook his head, "Whatever," he turned his attention back to the battle.

"OK, Novo. It's just you and me. We've been through worse. Now go!"

"Go, Volcan! Tear it to pieces so we can get this over with!"

"Novo! Use your Blizzard attack!"

"Blizzard? Against us? Oh, please! Go and use Fire Spin!"

The whole area filled up with a snowdrift of freezing proportions. The groups shivered wildly as the wind blew the competitors' hair insanely around their faces. Eevy thought of the Crystal Bell and tried her best to convince herself she could do this without it. Telling herself it was only a bell helped a little, but thinking of the name killed that thought, as Crystal Bell really does sound important. The Fire Spin twisted forward, melting and burning the snow around them. Peter laughed wildly, but Eevy stood straight-faced.

"Come on, angel-girl! Give up now and maybe I'll go easy on you later!" Peter's laugh was wicked and melted the chains holding Eevy's burning rage in check.

"Don't push me!" she suddenly snapped, "I can take care of you if I try hard enough, and right now, I'd say I should!"

"Yes!" Skiff jumped, "Do it!"

"Come on!" Brock cheered, "Take him out!"

"Go, Novo! Let's do this! Use your Agility, now!"

"Volcan! Use your own Agility!"

Both Pokemon swarmed around the ring as fast as they could go. Volcan was slightly slower than Novo, being bigger and a bit heavier. Eevy could feel a plan coming on and her mind was working a mile a minute at devising the strategy and plan of action. Her eye colors were whirling together and her pupils flared an angry burning red as Peter's. The ground around her started breaking, meaning she was reaching her most annoyed state. The more Medira thought about what Peter was up to, the angrier and more worked up she got as well.

"Novo! It's time to end this!" the ground shattered and crumbled, "Use your Quick Attack to knock Volcan off balance!"

Novo rammed forward, slamming into Volcan's chin and popping his head into the air. The raven-black Ninetales reared up and stumbled back, roaring and hissing as it did when Vic kicked his tail and when Morty had bitten him. Novo landed and skidded away, awaiting his orders.

"Now use your Ice Beam!" Eevy started calming, but Medira sure wasn't.

Volcan remained incapacitated for a few seconds, giving Novo the opportunity he needed to blast his Ice Beam out. The beam formed a wall between the Ninetales and his Master and the Vaporeon and his Mistress. Volcan shook himself straight and planted his feet on the ice.

"Oh come on!" Peter huffed, "Give us a challenge at least once!" he sighed and threw out his arm, "Melt that wall and get it out of the way!"

"Big mistake!" Eevy surprised everyone, "Peter, what happens when ice or snow is exposed to heat?"

"It melts. No shit."

"But what does it melt into?"

"W-Oh no. Oh no! Water!" Peter jumped back, "No!"

"Now, Novo! Use your Blizzard to push the water towards them!"

The ice blew forward again, shoving the water towards Volcan and Peter, "It's not enough!" Mizu called over the sound of rushing water, "There's not enough water!"

"I think I can help!" Medira bit her bottom lip, "Come on. I can feel the fire," she put her hand on the ice, but it wasn't cold, "I knew it!" she burst as she put her hand in a puddle of water and looked up, "All right! Go me!"

"She's melting the ice!" Skiff leaned away, "Cool!"

"I think we need your help, Miasma," Rachel looked down at her Vaporeon, "Pick up that water with a Blizzard and throw it at those two jokers!"

"I'm all over it!" Miasma jumped forward and launched her Blizzard, throwing all her power behind it.

"No! Not water! Anything but that!" Peter wailed and jumped away again, "Return, Volcan!" he ran up the bank of snow.

"Going somewhere?" Cain stepped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, you bumbling fool!" Peter snapped as he turned and saw the water approaching, "That water can do a job on you too!"

"Cain, let him run all he likes!" Eevy called, "It won't save him!"

Cain stepped aside and Peter took off, "I used to like that guy," Cain shook his head as the water rushed past.

Peter screamed bloody murder as the water lashed into his back and propelled him forward. He landed face down in the snow somewhere in the distance and the group paused for a moment, not believing they just beat Peter Rubeus.

"You did it!" Sooney flailed, "You beat him!"

"Don't be so sure," Cain called and stood looking down at where Peter had landed.

The group filed over and looked down. There was a definite imprint; he had landed there and melting snow to prove it was him, but no Rubeus could be found. He had escaped yet again.

"I don't believe it," Eevy slouched, "I beat you, Rubeus!" she called into the wind, "Accept it!"

"What a dirty little rodent…" Jason growled, "But something good did come of it."

"Yeah! I can melt stuff!" Medira jumped, "I have fire power!"

"You're like a female half of Rubeus. Color of dress and all," Vic snickered before Medira leaned into her face with a huge scowl.

Eevy released her Pokemon and sighed, "He's still out there, guys. Somewhere."

"That really bites," Yovo yawned, "Oh no! It's her!" he flailed and indicated Miasma, "That Vaporeon from the other day!"

"My name's Miasma, thank you very much," Miasma snorted.

"Miasma? Lame name!" Zovo laughed wildly.

"Like Zovo is _so_ much better?"

"Hey!" Vovo held Zovo off, "Ain't worth my time anyway."

"I must admit, you did good, I suppose," Miasma wrapped her tail around herself and narrowed her eyes at Novo, "Good Blizzard and a nice Ice Beam, I guess."

Novo cocked his eyebrow, "If you say so."

"And I do," she stood up and gave him some kind of Vaporeon kiss, "You can call me Mia," she turned and jumped on Rachel's shoulder, who had been facing away the whole time.

Novo's usually blue complexion was oddly red and got redder at the noises his brothers and father were making, "Hey! Shut up, you guys!" he turned and barked, "It's not funny!"

The group took off as Novo ran after them, blasting at them with Ice Beam, "You did great, Eevy," Lance smiled wide, "Even without the Crystal Bell."

"I guess I am a bit stronger than I first presumed," she reddened and smiled about half a smile, "I'm sorry about before. You know-"

"Yeah, I know," he cut her off and shrugged nervously, "I shouldn't be so pushy."

"It's nothing like that! You just surprised me, is all. I wasn't expecting it."

"Well," he swallowed, "Expect it now then," he turned and kissed her again, once more letting his tongue pass from his mouth to hers; but this time, she let him.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Flames & Friendships

Notes  
Told you this one was worse. Bad, horribly, painfully worse. But, hey, at least you're getting into what the story's all about; warped, twisted, messed-up rivalries and "romance". Now, if you'll excuse me, I should probably go get my head examined...Or something... o0O0o0O0o

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	11. 81 Flames & Friendships

**Flames & Friendships  
_Japanese Title:_** Medira Of Fire! Heat Is Added To Heat!  
**_Translation:_** Medera No Faia! Atsusa Tsuku Tame Atsusa!  
**By: Pro_V  
Co-Authored By: rainflower **

Medira was still overly excited about getting the power to burn, and was too ecstatic to notice what she was doing, "This is just too cool!" she threw her arms into the air causing a shower of embers to fly from her fingertips, "Oops."

"Whoa! Hot stuff! Coming down, not through!" Jason jumped and leaned away from a falling spark, "Do something!"

"I don't even know what I did to start this! How am I supposed to know how to stop it?!" Medira shrieked.

"Luri," Eevy brought her right leg over her left to avoid the zap of fire flying down beside her, "Would you please be kind enough to fix this, then show Medira how to control this?"

"Sure will," Luri sent out a rush of ice cold water, making the room a good deal chillier, but stopping the fire, "I'd rather be cold than roaring hot."

"I'm sorry, you guys," Medira slouched, "I thought I could just throw heat, not flames."

"Just…Watch what you do," Will cringed, "Though if anyone's going to bake me, I'd still rather it be you than Peter."

"I just don't want to get toasted," Lance snickered lightly, "Not one of my fave past times, to say the least."

"I don't want to get char broiled in my sleep!" Jason spazzed, "She swings her arm too hard or rolls over too fast and pow goes the Peruwa!"

"Don't listen to them, Medira," Luri sighed and scowled at the Elite men, "You guys are cruel. They don't know anything about trying to keep your power in check. None of them ever had to worry about it. Their powers came easy. Ours are different," she held up her hand and created a tiny snow flurry in her palm, "We have to work towards ours. It just takes practice, is all. Nothing to worry about. We can have you controlling your power in no time."

"But, what about Eevy?" Medira looked around Luri's shoulder, "Can't she help at all?"

"I'm afraid not," Eevy smiled a bit sadly, "I'm afraid my powers came simply too. I don't have to really control any of them except the energy retrieval and I've already mastered that. Sorry," she shrugged.

"That bites," Medira frowned, "What, exactly, do I have to do to get this down?" she looked at Luri wearily as she pulled her to stand.

"Just learn to take control. It didn't take me long at all," Luri pulled her along and out the door, "It really doesn't take as much effort as it sounds."

"Are you sure about that?" Medira choked as Luri kept pulling her, "I mean, I don't have ice and water, I have heat and fire. Last I checked, there was a pretty big difference."

"There's a lot of difference between the elements, yes, but the concept is still the same. We both need to worry about throwing our power, which could be dangerous. In light of the possible danger, we'll practice where my element is strongest and yours is weakest, to lessen the possibility of a fire."

"The pool room?!" Medira bugged, "But I thought fire was weakened by water!"

"It is."

"Then why are you bringing me in here?! I could slip and fall in and it'd be mashed Medira!"

"Not if you learn your element. Don't worry, I'll have my Pokemon in the water to catch you if you happen to slip."

"I'll go with you on this one. I don't know why, but I will."

*^~^**^~^*

"What do you think, guys?" Eevy was a tad uncomfortable sitting alone with Lance, Will, and Jason, so she decided to strike up some conversation, "Do you think she'll be able to control it?"

"You mean Medira and the fire? Sure she will," Lance nodded, "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. I just get a bad feeling from this whole thing, like maybe she'd be better off without the powers for now," Eevy ran her thumbnail between her front teeth.

"Why would that be?" Will tilted his head, "Our powers have helped us time and time again, so why wouldn't she want them?"

"You saw what she just did, and she wasn't even trying. Can you imagine what she could do when she _is_? Plus, think of what Peter will think," Eevy's eyes narrowed, "Vic was right; she's like a female mirror of him."

"Hey!" Jason snorted and scowled at Eevy, eyeing her nastily, "Medira is nothing like Peter!"

"I didn't mean it like that, Jason!" Eevy jumped up as Jason did, "You took it in totally the wrong way, I swear! I just meant their powers were the same. The thought that they wear the same colors never even crossed my mind," she gasped a bit and slapped her hand over her mouth, "Oops."

Jason's expression turned hard and red, "I'm not going to say what I'm thinking," he got even redder and spun his heel to walk away, forest green cloak whirling with him.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Eevy whispered into her hand.

*^~^**^~^*

"She thinks she's amazingly smart because she beat a couple of Gym Leaders," Jason literally snarled at the air around him, "Something big and special because she's Champion Mistress. I don't believe she'd say such things!" he slammed his bedroom door shut and stomped towards the dresser, "Why would she even think such evils?!" he banged his fists on the dresser and ran his finger along the outer rim of the jeweled case sitting in front of him, "There are only three people I consider special, and two of them are already gone."

He tried to force himself to lift the lid of the box, no matter how much his stomach twisted in knots at the very thought of the contents and purpose. He ran his right hand down his face and leaned on the dresser with his hand over his mouth. A pair of double-colored eyes watched carefully from the doorway, trying to decipher this Major Master's problem.

Jason snatched his hand away from the dresser before allowing himself to open the box, "Damn it! I've done nothing wrong! Why is everything and everyone in this hell of a world against me?!"

"We're not against you, Jason. At least I'm not," Jason spiraled, spotting the blue and green eyes watching him from the doorway.

"What do you want?!" he snapped, watching Eevy slide in the door, "Come to insult everything I care about some more?!"

"I know I hurt you, Jason, and I'm sorry. I was thinking more about my jokes than I was about my friends, and I'm sorry for that too. I shouldn't have even thought such things and I know it," she looked to the left and at the floor, swallowing hard, "I suppose if anyone's like Peter, it's me."

"What?! That's not true! You're nothing like Peter!" he jumped about six feet into the air, "You two are nothing alike! You're even less like him than Medira! I mean, Medira can be a bit…ya' know…sometimes."

"I'll be sure and quote you on that," she snickered and noticed the box he'd been looking at, "A jewelry box?"

"Kind of," he looked over his shoulder, "It was my mom's. She gave it to me…She gave it to me right before…before she-"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Eevy cut him off and bit her bottom lip.

"It's fine. I was still pretty young when my dad passed. All I had left was my mom. My grandparents had been gone for a while and neither my mother nor my father had any siblings. My mother gave me this box for one soul purpose," he finally opened the box, "To hold these," he turned around and let the chain hang from his finger, "These are my father's dog tags. They're the only things I have left to remember him. Just like the box is all I have to remember my mother."

Eevy looked over the I.D. tags, "You're named after your father," she pointed to the name, "You're Jason Peruwa Jr." 

"No," he pulled the tags from in front of her face and put them back in the box, clicking the latch shut "I'm Jason Peruwa III. My father was the junior and my grandfather the senior."

"You never met you're grandfather, did you?"

"No. He was gone two years before I was even born, and my grandmother the year after that. My grandparents from my mother's side were gone for a while by then. They died in a car wreck when my mother was only four. She was in the car too, but she survived. She lived with foster parents until she could get a job. I never even met her foster family, as they were in a plane crash. She met my father at work, married, and had me. She didn't really want a family, knowing how sick my father was. His heart condition finally took him over when I was five and he gave me his dog tags right in the middle of his stroke. He managed to survive that, but passed away only a week after. I was seven when my mother died, and from there, I went straight into training. I found a wounded Ponyta only a few days later and spent the three years before I turned ten training like a maniac. When I was eleven, I met Entei for the first time. I thought he was attacking my Ponyta, but he was actually evolving it. When she evolved, she was totally different. Entei had changed her, morphed her in some way. She evolved, that I was certain, but somehow, someway, my regular Ponyta had evolved into a blue Rapidash. I renamed her Sapphire and listened to every word Entei said. He told me of my future, told me what I had to do, and I went out and did it, finding alternately colored Pokemon right and left. My parents always wanted to be Pokemon trainers, but my father's heart problems and my mother's foster parents forbid it. That's why they built their place in Hokubu; the ranch where I grew up. Our neighbors took it when they died, and they love the Pokemon just like my parents…I conquered my parents' dreams and my own. They were the only two people I ever thought were special, but now that Medira's here…I don't know. When you said that before, I just kind of exploded."

"I'm sorry, Jason. I never knew," Eevy looked quite a bit upset, "I never knew what it was like to lose my parents. I wish I could understand better so I could at least try to help, but I can't even imagine what you feel like right now. I'm so sorry, Jason."

"Medira is literally the only remote family I have left. I wouldn't be able to handle believing what you said about her was true, even though some of it was," he gave a slight laugh and returned the tags to the box, "I'm worried about her. I really am."

*^~^**^~^*

"Yah!" Medira slipped again and went flying onto Dewgong's back, "This is nuts, Luri!"

"You're getting better," Luri smiled hopefully until she saw Medira's scowl, "A bit better…Really."

"Yeah, a _tiny_ bit," Medira symbolized tiny by placing her left index finger and thumb in the air, only about half a centimeter from each other.

"You're trying your best. That's what really counts. The more you try the better you'll get and the stronger your powers will be when you do harness them. You've just got to keep trying."

"Is it really? I'm afraid of hurting someone."

"I was always afraid of hurting someone too," Luri looked down at her hand, "But I learned that my power is something special and-"

Luri's head shot up at Medira bursting, "It's not special! I thought it would be great to have powers like these, but it's a torture more than anything! I'm not special, I'm just cursed! I'm going to my room. Tell everybody to just," she turned and ran out, "leave me alone!"

"No! Medira, wait!" Luri jumped to stop her, but she was already out the door and down the hall, "Medira," she bit her bottom lip, "I was supposed to be helping her. I've got to find Eevy," she slammed out the door and ran down the steps.

*^~^**^~^*

Medira couldn't seem to keep her speed up. She was running down the hall, tall black boots skidding along the marbled tile floor. She whisked past Sooney, Yuu-Yuu, Skiff and Tracey, who watched her pass with blank faces. She reached her door and leaned her back against it, slowly pushing it open. She walked in backwards and slowly closed the door, leaning her forehead on the inside and sighing. A hand cupped over her mouth and she let out a muffed scream as the heat roared through her.

"Guess who," the snake's hiss was right in her ear, "Never leave the lights outside off after dark. You think your powers are a curse? How wrong you are. They are weapons. Weapons to use to acquire whatever it is you want," he reached out and locked the door, "They'll come. Trying to help you. What a surprise I'll be."

"What are you trying to do?" she asked in a muffled tone into his hand.

"Use _my_ powers to get what _I_ want," Medira awaited the pain that would come when Peter laid a kiss on her ear, but it wasn't there at all, "And you'll be helping; like it or not."

*^~^**^~^*

Luri carefully peeked in the door, ensuring she didn't barge in on anything, "Lance! Will!" she jumped in the door, "Where's Eevy?"

"She went to talk with Jason," Lance cocked his head, "Why? What happened?"

"Did something happen to Medira?" Will straightened a bit, "She's not hurt, is she?"

"No, not really, but she started getting upset and-"

"What's going on, Luri? I thought you were with Medira," Eevy walked in with Jason right behind.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Jason jumped, "Be truthful, but please say no!"

"Something _is_ wrong, though I don't know what. She started getting really upset and saying things I know she didn't mean and she just…burst and took off for her room."

"This is bad," Eevy swallowed and stood up, staring out the door, "Will?"

"Yes, I do too," Will stood up next to her, also watching out the door, "He's here."

"You mean Peter?!" Luri bugged, "No way!"

"Vic and Victor are in town with Ash, Misty and Brock. Skiff, Yuu-Yuu, Tracey and Sooney went for a walk a few minutes ago," Jason narrowed his eyes, "Mizu, Eusine, Morty, and Lisle are on the roof trying to find what you two heard, and Beth and Rachel went out to dinner. So, if we're all in here and Medira's alone…Shit!"

*^~^**^~^*

"So much as one peep from your pretty little mouth and I'll have to shut it," the serpentine eyes burned their angry blood red as he smiled evilly at the overly annoyed blonde across from him.

"You keep your distance or I'll scream like a banshee," the blonde growled deeply and narrowed her deep violet eyes at the man with the blood colored eyes and hair standing before her.

Peter's eyes roared red, "You're just like Lurianna," he frowned and scowled, "So much like her in more ways than one. Sit down," he snorted and pointed toward the bed, "Sit I said!"

"You just wait till Eevy finds out you're here," Medira shoved past him and slammed down on the bed, crossing her arms and legs, "She'll bake you."

"She won't find me if you keep your mouth shut, which you will, or you won't live to see the light of day again. Besides, _I'd_ be the one doing the baking. Tell me," he knelt on one knee in front of her, "Why do you like that Peruwa character?"

"Because he is who he is. No one's like him and no one controls him. He's just Jason. He's got a charming nature and compassionate manner about him."

Peter's fury started building, "Like I said; so much like Lurianna. Yet, you are so very different."

"What do you want with me anyway? I'm not the Champion Mistress. Hell, I'm not even part of the Elite 4, so what goes?"

"I'm interested in you, my dear, because of your power. Do you realize," he leaned into her face, "just how much we could earn if we combined our power and put them to use?"

"Why in the hell would I want to help you? You tried to kill me, remember. I don't call that cause to do you any favors."

"I'm the only one who understands what you're going through," he caught her dark purple gaze in his burning red sights, "I know. I had the same problems you do. The hurtles I had to jump to control this roaring pain in my hands," he held up his hand and caused a fire ball to rage in his palm, "But look. Look at me now. I control every aspect of my power. And I use it. I use it to the best of my abilities and I'd use it better than even that if I could. I can help you if you just trust me."

"Trust you?" her face was cold and blank and she bit her bottom lip, "How can you help me?"

A sinister smirk crossed his mouth, "I can teach you to control this. I can show you how to take over the fire and make the power yours," he again pushed his face to hers, "That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I want to learn how to control this. I want to learn how to be strong," Medira was thinking silently, "I want to be able to keep my power in check. But can Peter really help? He sounds so serious, but somewhere inside I know I can't trust him. But, he's not hurting anyone right now; in fact, he's actually helping," she looked up and swallowed, "Teach me," she said flatly.

An evil grin slid into place, "Good choice," he leaned towards her.

He took her lips in his, putting his arms around her. She actually returned it, wrapping her arms around his back. He'd done it. He had won her over by weaving lies. He pushed her back, falling forwards with her. A hard fist met the door, scaring them apart.

"Rubeus!" Jason's voice was so violent it was impossible to describe, "What are you up to in there?! You'd better keep your hands to yourself, you son of a bitch!"

"Medira!" Eevy ran up beside him, hitting the door and using _that voice_, "Medira, are you all right?! If you hurt her, Rubeus, I swear I'll mutilate you!"

"I'm fine," Medira barely shouted as Peter pulled her hair back and laid a kiss on her neck.

"Open the door, Rubeus, or I'll break it down into your head!" Lance pounded the door, "I mean it!"

"Come on out and let me play some games with you, Rubeus!" Will snickered wildly and growled, "Mind games, that is!"

"Medira! Medira!" Luri kicked the door, "Try to get the door open!"

"Leave it closed," came the muffed answer, too soprano to have been the tenor voice of Peter.

The group gasped wildly, "What are you talking about?! Get out of there!" Eevy slammed the door, "Medira!"

"Just stop it!" Medira jumped up, "Go away and leave us alone!"

"Yes, do that," Peter laughed in that wicked laugh that broke Eevy's somewhat sanity.

"What'd you do to her, Rubeus?!" Eevy was turning red with anger, "What'd you do to my friend?!"

"I've done nothing," Peter snorted at the door, "She's come to my side, as it was meant to be."

"Bullshit!" Luri hit the door, "You bastard! Medira, listen to me!"

"No, Luri! You listen to me!" Medira barked and swallowed the brick lying in her throat, "I won't be gone forever. I just need help with a few things and Peter knows what I'm going through. He's felt the exact same things I'm feeling right now. He knows what's wrong and he can help me. None of you know what it's like to literally feel fire roaring through your blood stream. Not only is it painful, but it's dangerous; for me and for you. If something goes wrong or I mess up, I don't even want to think of what might happen if I accidentally hurt one of you. I can't do it alone, you guys. Peter brought up some good points, and I am seriously considering this."

"That's right," Peter nodded quickly from behind, "I can tell you right now, that with me by your side, you cannot fail," he snatched her hands from behind and smirked slyly, though she couldn't see, "I know what your problems are, and I can help to fix them. With your powers combined with mine and training, we'll work through this together; to better both our powers and ourselves. We can do this," he moved his hands to her shoulders, "As a team."

"As a team?" she looked side to side nervously, "A team?"

"Yes, a team," his chin found her shoulder, "Think of what we could accomplish! The things we could do and the wants that would become owned. Everything you could possibly want starts with taming these powers. Everything you could wish for begins with learning to control this. These powers are great and were given to you for a reason. All you have to do," he pulled her hair from her face, "is discover that reason. I can help you find that reason, Medira, and you only need to follow me, this one time."

"No, Medira! Don't do this!" Jason banged on the door, "Please don't listen to him! Don't let him convince you into throwing this away! Let Luri help you! Let her help you tame these powers! There's no reason to let go now when you've got your whole career as a Gym Leader ahead of you! Don't let him take you away like this! Fight the urge for glory he's making you feel! Make yourself realize what you're doing is wrong! Make your mind come away from the lust for victory he's pumping you full of! Let us help you, not him, Medira! Please listen!"

"You don't understand, Jason," Medira turned away from the door again, "You got speed; an easy power to adjust to. If you faced something you couldn't handle, you'd just simply kick it into first and run away. I can't do that, Jason, and I never will. I won't be able to control these powers without help and Peter is the only one who understands what I feel when the fire fights to get out. You can't expect me to just live my life, fighting to keep the flames inside. I can't go on that way! I can't continue fearing the safety of my friends and myself. If you ever even had a real power, you'd understand that!"

Jason stumbled away from the door, feeling as if shot through the heart. He tripped and fell backwards, crawling backwards with his cloak helping him to slide. Had she honestly just said that? Did she really just put him down like that? She'd never said such things before. She even called the shade of his hair 'teddy-bear' brown because of its unique color. She sure wasn't being a cuddly little teddy bear, unless, of course, you included Peter. Jason just leaned up against the wall and froze solid. The rest of the group stood and gaped, amazed at what they had just heard.

"Medira! You mustn't do this!" Luri jumped in front of the door, "Teach Peter you're strong enough to take care of your powers alone! You don't need his help, Medira! Don't let him take you!"

"Don't listen to them," Peter's voice came in a whisper in Medira's right ear, "They know nothing of the pain you're feeling. You can't have them try to help you with something they've never faced themselves. I have and I know. You cannot allow yourself to be taken aback by their meaningless points and silly consequences. How would they know the searing agony that blasts through your veins, Medira? They wouldn't. Why not? Because they've never felt it like you and I have. Don't give up to their helpless side. Come to mine. Mine is the side where problems disappear, because with our power, nothing can be called a problem."

"No problems," Medira breathed with a heavily present dose of thoughtfulness, "Nothing to worry about. No one to fear hurting except Peter and he can take care of himself. Maybe this could be…for the best."

"No!" Eevy jumped and shrieked, "No, Medira! Please no! After all I went through to get you into this City, I refuse to allow you to leave! Medira, what about our friends? What about your Gym? What about Jason?!"

Medira turned toward Peter and paused, "Friends…are nothing," her voice was nearly electronic as every speck of white in her eyes filled with black the color of oil, "My Gym hasn't even opened yet," her face was flat, wiped clean of emotion, "Jason is…Jason is…"

"Say it," Peter took a short step forward, "Say what you're thinking. Just let the words flow."

"Jason is weak," Medira's voice was partially broken in spots as she spoke the words Peter was feeding her.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason jumped and slammed on the door, "Open the God damned door, Rubeus! Let me in there!" he kept banging his fist on the door, "Rubeus! How dare you take her! How dare you take the last thing important to me away! I'll kill you, Rubeus! If I ever find you, which I damn well will, I'll kill you!"

Even through Jason's fit, Medira was silent; her face blank of expressions. Jason balled his fist on the door, crying as silently as he could. Lance growled wildly and slid him from in front of the door. 

"Will, help me. Luri, Eevy, go and get everyone else. Jason, just stay put. This door comes down and Rubeus' threats end tonight," he backed away with Will beside him, "Go, girls! Get the whole group. Hurry up!"

"Please be careful," Eevy and Luri ran down the hall with as much speed as they could manage, some slight tears trailing behind them and hitting the rug with a slight patter.

Will and Lance charged the door, throwing all their weight into their slams. The first hits failed, yet they stood and ran again. The door was barely wobbling and showed no signs of breaking. On the other side, Peter was getting a bit frantic.

"Medira, we need to leave. I'll help you, but it can't be done here. Come with me, Medira. We'll do this and do it together. Those few are only here to hide the true essence of your powers. Embrace them; do not erase them. Know what you can do and come with me to learn," he held out his hand to her, which she just started at.

Eyes still filled with black, she glanced between the shaking door and Peter's outstretched hand, "Peter," she breathed, but instead of taking his hand, jumped for him and threw her arms around him.

His smile may actually have been genuine that time, "We'll leave now, then."

"We've got everyone!" Eevy and Luri flew down the hall to find Lance and Will both on one knee on the floor.

"He welded the damn door," Lance heaved for air and swallowed while breathing heavily, "We can't get it down."

"We have to!" Beth shrieked, "What about Medira?"

"All together. We can do it!" Rachel stepped back and aimed her side for the door, "We've gotta do this."

"One good slam will do it!" Victor stood beside her, "Let's go!"

"Come on, Medira," Peter heard the addition of a slew of voices, "We'll be going."

"One!" the whole group lined up and Peter prepared to leave.

"Two!" the group prepared to run and Peter fought a bit to turn them both to shadow.

"Three!" they charged through the door just as the blackness wrapped around Peter and Medira and pulled them away.

"No! Medira, don't!" Eevy's shriek rang out through Medira's room.

"Medira, no!" Jason fell to his side from the edge of the door, "No!" he clenched his fist so hard his fingernails left bleeding reminders on his palm, "No! She was all I had left. I have nothing now," he buried his face in his arm as he continued to lay sprawled out in the doorway, "Why? Why, Medira? And how?"

*^~^**^~^*

Medira felt like screaming from the wild ride, but found herself unable to speak. Peter was controlling every movement and every aspect of their travel now. In this rush, her eyes were awakened, but her mind was still clouded. They started to slow as they reached their destination. The shadow moving through the trees grew and took on a definite shape, scaring the wild Pokemon away. The black shape took on color and turned to a blonde leaning on a redhead. The two of them both stood there for a moment, recovering from the speed demon traveling they'd just done. Medira was actually quite comfortable, just standing there and leaning on Peter, who looked down at her and sighed.

"This is quite the change," he thought, taking in the sight of the only woman who'd gotten near him in over two years (Well…Who had gotten near him and not gotten paid.), "She's most beautiful, yet so different from Luri. Peruwa doesn't deserve such magnificence. The loveliness of this arousing feminine enchantress is nothing for such a disgustingly inferior ignoramus."

"Thank you, Peter," Medira muttered and continued leaning on him and leaving her arms around him, "I really do appreciate your help."

"It's really nothing," Peter closed his eyes and smiled a bit, "I'm more than happy to…assist."

"I do miss my friends though, but I think I can do them more good by learning to control my power."

"I would be more than happy to be your 'friend' as well," he really didn't surprise her by putting his arms around her back, "In fact, I'd love to be _more_ than a friend."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Only The First Attack

Notes  
o_O K…So, does anybody else see something immensely _wrong_ with this chapter?! Yeah…OK…I'm done now, because if I keep ranting, I'll probably just give something away…But I _would_ like to thank rainflower for helping with these next few chapters. Now I'll be going…*runs*

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-


	12. 82 Only The First Attack

**Only The First Attack  
_Japanese Title:_** Medira Takes A Shot! Only Her First Attack!  
**_Translation:_** Medera Irimuko Higideppou! Bakkari Hajimete Fungeki!  
**By: Pro_V  
Co-Authored By: rainflower **

"This is nuts!" Eevy's fist flew through the air, "How the hell did he get to her like that?!"

"I don't know!" Lance leaned away from the oncoming punch and threw his own left towards her stomach, "But however he did and _what_ever he did, I'll break him for!"

"You and me both!" she crossed her arms in front of her face while pulling her middle back to avoid his hit, "I want that scum bag dead! Either that or maimed, healed, and maimed all over again!"

"Yeah! Just continuing that pattern sounds good to me!" he jumped away to get away from the swinging kick flying up towards him, "Watch where you're kicking!" he shrieked as her boot brushed his upper leg.

"Gotta be quicker!" she spun and cracked him across the face with her right fist, "You're too slow. Peter's a lot faster than even me! Come on now!" she backed away, "Hit me!"

"You've gone and asked for it now!" he started running, with her just awaiting his hit, "You're not even trying to move!"

"Nope," she blew on her fingernails and rubbed them on her shirt.

He threw a heavy left jab, expecting to send her flying. He happened to have been wrong, as she snatched his wrist and swung him around, not over. Unfortunately, she'd forgotten how heavy he was. He stumbled a bit and tried using her for balance, but simply pulled them both flat out onto the mat below. She landed right on top of him, causing him to heave for air a bit. He recovered awfully quickly, as he grabbed her around the waist to keep her from getting up.

"You may be faster, bit I'm still stronger," he snickered a bit as she tried to stand up.

"Shut up and let go!" she fought to get him off, "Come on! I'm nowhere near in the mood for anything of the kind!"

"I know that," he snatched her hair band and pulled it out, "I'm so mad at that Rubeus I can't even describe the monster of rage trying to get out. When I find him, I don't know what I'll do to him, but whatever it is, it'll be painful."

She put her hands over his, which were still around her waist, and laid her head back beside his, "She was one of my closest friends. She was my Medio Mistress. She was my traveling partner. We knew all the same problems and all the same trials, yet she left with him so easily."

He watched a tear drizzle down her right cheek and onto his left, "You don't need to cry, Eevy. We're going to fix this. We'll get her back," he sat up and pulled her to sit in his lap, "Don't worry. This will stop and Medira will be safe. No matter how long it takes or what we need to do; I promise."

*^~^**^~^*

"Damn that Rubeus!" Jason slammed his fist on his dresser over and over again, "Son of a bitch! Where were the Beasts?! Why didn't they come and stop him?! Why didn't…Why didn't Eevy use the Crystal Bell?" his voice was suddenly low and thoughtful, "She didn't use that damn Bell. Medira might have stayed," he ran out his door, "if she had used the Bell."

He continued down the hall, still in shock over Medira being taken. You would be too, don't blame him! He was looking for someone to blame, and he'd just found a good reason to blame a certain girl with two-colored eyes. He tromped down the stairs to the gym and stopped at the sight of Eevy. Eevy's head shot up from the punching bag as she sensed the tension and anger roaring from Jason. If he really got going, she had no protection, as Lance had gone back upstairs. She stepped to the side of her previous target and snapped to position, fists bared and ready to punch.

"Jason, calm down," she cautioned as his eyes roared an emerald green, "Please listen, Jason. It was no one's fault that she left. The only one to blame is Peter. I know you're looking for someone to dump the guilt on, but it's not you, me, or anyone in this house."

"You're wrong," he stomped towards her a step, "It's your fault. If you had used the Crystal Bell, Medira wouldn't have left. The Beasts would have stopped her and kept her here. Instead you let her leave with him. You didn't even try."

"Jason, stop!" Eevy didn't want to beat the sense into him, "By the time I got the Bell from my room, they would have already been gone anyway. Besides, if you wanted me to do it, why didn't you say it then and there instead of waiting till the day after the fact?"

"Stop pinning the blame on me! This is all your fault!" he charged straight for her, using his speed at full-tilt.

No one was fast enough to avoid him when his speed was kicked on. He reached her before she even had the chance to move. He caught her right around the throat with his left hand and shoved her up to the wall. She grabbed his wrist helplessly and tried desperately to get him off. With this fit of rage and tension combined with his shock of losing Medira, there was nothing that could stop him. His eyes were burning their deep green and hers were watering in pain.

"This is your fault!" he raised his other fist up behind him, "You didn't even try, Eevy!"

"You don't want to do this, Jason!" she gagged and looked between his eyes and fist, "This isn't what you want! Hurting me won't bring her back!"

"No," he aimed a bit better, "And I don't care."

Will came stepping down the stairs and walked past the gym steps. He caught a feeling of immense pain from a familiar source and jumped down the stairwell.

"Oh shit," he breathed at what he saw, "Jason, no! Don't do it!"

"Why not?" Jason held his fist steady, "This is her fault!"

"Lance! Get down here, now!" Will looked up the stairs and then back to Jason, "Jason, don't hit her. Stay calm and think about what you're doing."

"I already did! That's why I'm doing this!"

"No, you didn't think. _That's_ why. You took a spur of the moment decision and put it into use. You can't do this, Jason. It's not her fault," he stood to Jason's right and looked between Eevy and his fist.

Lance came jumping down the stairs, "What's up, Wi-," his eyes nearly fell out of his head, "Jason! Put her down!" he ran up behind him and fought the urge to hit him in the back of the head, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"This is Eevy's fault. She could have used the Crystal Bell and kept Medira here," Jason's face was nearly as hard as brick, "Medira would still have been here if she'd done her job."

"Jason, the Beasts would have come anyway, even without the Bell, if they thought what was happening was wrong. You know that," Will bit his bottom lip.

"They would have?" Jason's right arm started lowering.

"Yes. They would have come and helped us. You already knew that, Jason. This is not Eevy's fault, this is not your fault, this isn't even really the Beasts' fault; this is Peter Rubeus' fault."

"Let her go, Jason," Lance grabbed Jason's shoulder, "Please."

Jason's right arm fell to his side and his fist loosened. His grip on Eevy's throat was also taken away and the Champion Mistress slouched and toppled forward with the Elite Fourth jumping to catch her. Will slapped his hand on Jason's back and nodded slowly at his dazed expression as Lance laid Eevy out on the mat.

"What did I do?" Jason's face was blank, yet saddened.

"You did nothing. It was anger pushing through," Will turned him towards the steps, "Go to bed. We'll have a chat with some friends for you."

*^~^**^~^*

"Crystal Bell!" Eevy stood in the center of the dining room, "Summon to me the Beasts of Legends! Ring of purity! Chime for me!" 

The wind started blowing and the Bell rang about six times. Those three, now familiar, cries rumbled through the room. A trio of glowing figures emerged from the walls and floor as Entei, Raikou and Suicune slowly made their way to Eevy's side. The Bell's ringing slowly dissipated and the glowing of the Beasts died down. None of them looked at all cheery.

"We know of the girl," Entei watched the floor sadly, "and we are dreadfully sorry."

"Why did you not come?!" Eevy jumped and stomped the floor in front of him, "Why didn't you stop him?!"

"Peter's points were surprisingly good," Suicune shivered, "We do believe we may have misjudged Medira and possibly even Peter."

"Have you gone batty?!" Lance bugged, "What the hell do you mean you misjudged him?! He's a psychopathic loony toon!"

"We must have been wrong," Raikou looked as if he was actually going to cry, "They really are so very similar and he actually does seem to show some form of caring for her."

"Raikou, you're going nuts," Eevy nodded quickly, "You must be to believe you were _that_ wrong about him! He tried to kill us; he can't be good!"

"You kill bugs, that doesn't make you evil," Suicune suggested.

"That has no take in this situation whatsoever," Lance shook his head, "You've got to be kidding me! The Beasts of Legends telling themselves, each other, and us that they're wrong? Not possible!"

"It's entirely possible. No one ever said we were to be right every single time," Entei drooped even lower.

"Yes, that's true. It's also entirely possible that we were wrong about the two of you or about Luri and Will," Raikou looked away.

Eevy and Lance nearly suffocated they gasped so hard. They looked to each other blankly, yet with the most depression and possibly a type of fear thrown in they gazes. They swallowed hard while staring towards one another. The Beasts had to be mistaken about being wrong. It wasn't possible that after all of this, all the problems they'd fixed, that it wasn't meant to be. 

"No!" Eevy jumped, "That can't be true! Raikou, you're wrong! I won't accept the fact that you don't believe in your foretelling! You've got to be right!"

"Please, Raikou!" Lance shot to his feet, "Don't start doubting yourself! You can't honestly tell us you think Medira is meant for Peter! Peter's only companion should be his cellmate!"

"We're sorry," they laid down beside each other with their heads on their front paws, "This is no longer a place for us."

Eevy could have sworn her heart completely stopped functioning as the Beasts slowly became more and more of a translucent black, "W-What's going on?" she took a step back.

"They're becoming covered in doubt. The same thing that would have happened had you given up with the Crystal Bell," Lance swallowed hard and cringed, "They're disappearing. Look at the Bell!" he pointed to the Crystal Bell, which was also fading as it sat on the table, "Without the Beasts, there's no need for the Bell. They really are falling into doubt."

"No, Raikou!" Eevy shouted as they started slowly and completely disappearing, "Raikou! Don't go! I need you! You can't leave me!"

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday," Raikou said as the trio faded away completely, "Good bye."

Eevy inhaled a short gag, "No," she stepped back, "No! It can't be!" she threw her hands over her face and turned to run out.

Lance threw his arm out in front of her and stopped her, pulling her into a hug, "It's OK, Eevy. They'll come back once we prove how wrong they were about misjudging Medira," he could tell she was trying to stop crying, "It's all right to cry. Let it out, Eevy. Don't block it away like Will. It's fine," he pulled her hair band out again and ran his hand through her hair, "We'll fix this somehow."

"That bastard," she growled into his chest, voice broken and painful, "He's done it now. We don't stand a chance against him without the Beasts and now we don't even have the Bell to try to call them. What about Medira?"

"I don't know, Eevy. I don't know."

*^~^**^~^*

"Your control is already getting better," Peter leaned up against the trunk of a tree as Medira stood and silently stared at the roaring fire in front of her, "Soon you'll be able to do much more than you ever thought."

"Like what?" Medira turned and folded her arms behind her back, "I know a lot already and it's only been two days."

"Yes, but two days well spent," he stood straight and cracked his knuckles, "You still have a long way to go, but how do you feel about target practice?" he paced around behind her and stopped to turn and face her.

"Target practice?" she cocked her head, "It's OK, but is it really necessary?"

"By all means, yes," he hooked his finger through her belt loop and turned her around to face him, "Not only is control important, but accuracy is as well. Especially with," he paused and moved his right hand to her shoulder, "moving targets."

"Moving targets?" she was being overly questioning due to the fact her mind was still foggy from the night before last.

"Yes," he gave his usual evil grin and leaned down a bit, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

She caught the sight of his red eyes with her deep violet ones, "Yes," she nodded and felt their lips connect and slowly pull apart, "Yes, I would."

"Good," he went right back to kissing her again, "Then come with me."

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on, you three. You guys have got to eat something," Will smacked his head on the wall, "The whole lot of you is going starve to death; you know that, right?"

"Yeah, we know," Eevy pulled the throw pillow over her face, "We just don't care."

"I'm never eating again," Luri grumbled and sat with her arms folded under her head at the chess table, "Never."

"I'd rather rot than eat something at this point," Jason buried his face in the arm of the couch, "I will never touch a speck of food again."

"Well you've got to eat someday unless you'd rather turn to dust an blow away!" Lance jumped, "Come on! Get up!" he grabbed Eevy's arm, "Let's go!"

"Get off!" she hit him away, "Go eat your own damn food and leave me the hell alone! We've decided to take a permanent break from eating and that's _our_ choice, not _yours_. Thank you _very_ much," she rolled over and rammed her head into the pillow.

"Leave 'em alone, Lance," Will grabbed Lance's arm, "Let's just go eat and leave them be for a while. After all, this is Medira and this is a very big deal. I honestly don't know how we manage to stuff ourselves full every meal, but we do it somehow. They're just not ready yet, so leave them."

"If the three of you ever decide fasting is a _bad_ idea, which it most certainly is, we'll be in the dining room. You know where it is," Lance slowly walked out behind Will and continued to the dining room.

*^~^**^~^*

"Where are we, Peter?" Medira looked blankly side to side as Peter looked carefully over a bush, "I recognize this place."

"Pursuing our moving targets, Medira," Peter's red eyes flared as he watched the building in front of them, "And there will be lots of them."

"Why are we here? We can't attack them! They're still my friends!" Medira stepped back a step and looked him over carefully.

"Medira," he contained himself and shot to his feet, "You need to learn control. Remember; they were trying to take your power away. They tried to get you to lock them away and never to use them again. Look at you now. You've got more power than you thought you would, don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

He slapped his index finger to her mouth to silence her and slowly exchanged it for his own lips, "If they were your friends, why did they try to hide your power? Why did they try to make you forget this wonderful way to make life yours if they were really your friends?"

"I…don't know," she looked away.

"Just listen to me, Medira. Come with me and you'll never have to worry about them trying to take your power ever again. Then we'll be able to celebrate a true victory," he narrowed his eyes and stared into hers, "Will you come?"

She looked around his shoulder at the Mansion and then back, "Yes, I will."

He snatched her wrist and pulled her along. He stepped over the line on bushes and pulled her over it, walking along the slightly shortened banks of snow and up to the cleared path of sidewalk. Telling her precisely where to stand, he turned to Rainbow Mansion with the most wicked of grins.

"Hey, angel-girl!" he called toward the house, "Somebody here would like a chat with you! Come on outside and we'll see if we can work something out!"

The sound of whipping cloth caught his attention and caused his head to shoot up. Eevy wasn't playing games, as she stood balanced on the edge of the roof, staring straight down at him. Her cloak flew to her left, showing her more usual attire of the bell-bottoms and T-shirt. Her hair, on the other hand, was down and flying with the breeze. Her blue and green eyes narrowed and sparked red at what she saw, but she contained her fury. That would be used in a later fight.

"What do you want, Rubeus?" _that voice_ rang down through the chilly winter air.

He turned his ear towards her voice as if listening intently to every aspect of it, "I would like you to come down here. Your old buddy has some talents she'd like to show you. _Up close and rotisserie_."

"You've got me as close as you'll get me," she placed her right hand on her hip, "Whatever you've done to her I'm sure is not what's best."

"How would you know?!" Medira suddenly barked, catching Eevy's attention like a net does a butterfly, "You were never trying to help me at all!"

Eevy's jaw fell open, "Yes, we were, Medira. We were trying to help you by _keeping_ you away _from_ him, not _sending_ you away _with_ him! You can't honestly think he's helping you for _your_ benefit, can you? All he does is for himself!"

"That's not true! I'm already doing better than I would have with Luri!"

"I won't believe that!"

"Go ahead and show her," Peter whispered, "Give her a taste of what this power can _really_ do. Just go ahead and do it."

"What's he telling you, Medira? Whatever it is, don't listen!" Eevy took a more defiant stance, "Medira?"

Medira looked at her palm and started a roar of fire, "This is all for her," she muttered and looked up to Eevy, who stepped down from the edge, "This is what I've learned!"

The fire roared forward, heading straight for Eevy. Eevy ducked as quickly as she could, letting the fire-ball tear over her head and dissipate into the sky as it lost its heat, being so far from the cause. She stood up again and blinked a few times, processing that in her head.

"That is what the power is, angel-girl!" Peter's voice barked up to her, "The power to destroy! And she's learning that, more and more with each passing day! Give up or get fried!"

"I won't give up!" Eevy held out her palm, "Don't make me do this! I don't want to hurt you, Medira!"

"What are you going to do from up there?" Medira's laugh was slowly absorbing Peter's attitude, and his hiss.

"I can do a lot from this distance, my friend. Don't make me."

"Whatever!" another rip of fire slashed through the air; this one long and slender like an arrow, "Try your best!"

"You've brought this on yourself," Eevy's attack proceeded.

Medira was preparing another shot of flames when she suddenly buckled and bent down in pain. She slapped her hands over her ears and shrieked profanities wildly. Peter nearly flipped out of his skin at the sight of that. The burn in the back of Medira's neck was not one of fire, but one of another prying through her thoughts. Peter jumped to her side and looked her over with a face of what could have been called a type of worry.

"Medira, what's going on? Are you all right?" he was almost begging for an answer, "What the hell are you doing to her?!" he stood straight and hissed at Eevy.

"I'm seeing what you've done and I do not like it," Eevy's voice was flat and cold, as when doing this it was the only way for her to speak, "Medira is my friend, not your lover. This kind of affection you show is not real, Peter. Leave her to us and I'll promise to leave you in a _minimum_ of ten pieces."

"Not on your scrawny life!" he turned back to Medira, "Come on, Medira. Straighten up and push her away."

"Will," Eevy raised her free index and middle fingers to her left temple, "Will, if you get this, I need you on the roof immediately. We have a level five emergency involving two returning fire-powered pals; both of which I'm sure Jason will want to talk to."

"Get out of my head!" Medira wailed, "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

Peter stood her straight, despite her bawling and pain and threw his arms around her, "Stand straight! Force her away!" the shadows started creeping closer, "We've got to leave."

The roof door burst open with Will and Jason tromping out, "What's going on?" Will leaned over the edge and looked down at the shrieking Medira, "What are you doing?!"

"Are you strong enough to get into Peter's thoughts?" Eevy stare and voice were both flat and deadly.

"Yes, but why?"

"Do it. Take his mind and mash it."

"I don't know about this. I mean, his head is pretty screwed up."

"Try anyway."

"Medira!" Jason rammed the bar so hard he almost flipped over the edge, "Medira! Get away from him!"

"I won't!" she cried and kept her hands on her head, "You don't understand, Jason! I can't do this alone!"

"Then let me help you, not him!"

"You don't know what it's like, Jason! You wouldn't be able to help!"

"Then help me understand! Help me help you!"

"Here goes nothing," Will shook his sleeves back, attacking straight into Peter.

Peter bent over in a quick jolt of pain but quickly, yet shakily, stood and took a stand against the blast, "You can't stop me, Logos. I'm used to your tricks! I can deal with the pain!" he raised his hand and threw a wave of heat for them, "This is the end for you!"

The roaring heat hit Eevy, throwing her back and halting her attempt. She hit the back wall and drooped down, leaving Will and Jason to stare evilly down at Peter and Medira. Both Medira and Peter shook themselves straight before standing tall and readying more fire.

"Medira! Don't do this!" Jason pleaded, "This isn't what you want!"

"How would you know?" she swung her arm forward, releasing the flames, "Good bye!"

"What do we do?!" Will jumped, "There's too much to duck and there's no way we could survive that!"

The rush of red collided with a sudden rush of blue, "I tried to help you, Medira," Luri stood on top the roof door, eyes glowing a violent blue, "I really did. But you let him take you anyway. You said your powers were a curse. I can guarantee if you go with him they will be."

"I won't listen to you! You're the one who tried to keep me from learning!" Medira's hands roared red when she wasn't even trying, "Peter! What's going on? Why's the fire coming? I'm not calling it!"

"She's losing control," Jason muttered, "What do I do?"

"Hold it back, Medira! Stop it!" Peter snapped, "Teach it who's boss!"

"I can't," Medira held her fists steady but couldn't contain the fire, "It's too much!"

Peter jumped up and threw his arms around her again, "We're leaving. This is far from over!" the shadow covered them and pulled them away, "We'll be back!"

"Bastard! Get back here!" Jason screamed, watching the shadow fly off into the woods, "I'll get you yet, Rubeus! Just you wait!"

"Eevy," Will shook her shoulder, "Come on. Wake up, Eevy."

Eevy's eyes blinked slowly open, "He's got one hell of a throw, that Rubeus," she pulled herself up with the edge of the roof, "He's gone, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so. He got away yet again," Will looked up at Luri who was starting to calm and shook her head slowly.

*^~^**^~^*

The shadow that came up in the center of the woods started to take on a 3D appearance. The color came into vision and Medira pulled herself away, running back a few steps and turning away from Peter. She stood and nervously bit her thumbnail, scared out of her wits as she felt the heat illuminating from her hands.

"Medira, what's your problem?" Peter snapped and reached for her shoulder.

"Keep back!" she swung and hit him away, "Don't touch me! Don't even get near me!"

"Why not? What's going on with you?" he pulled away and stepped back.

"I don't know. I can use the fire when I want to, but I can't always control it. I'm going to hurt someone! I should have known it wouldn't be this easy."

"No, it's not going to be that easy," he surprised himself, "But with time, it will be. You don't have to worry about hurting me, Medira."

"You're lying. I just know I'll do something wrong. I'm not taking any chances anymore."

"Chances?" he questioned, one eyebrow going up while the opposite eye narrowed, "That's what life is all about! Taking chances and risking things. That's what life is. Risks. You can't hurt _me_, Medira. I can stand up against any heat and flames. I won't leave you, Medira," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, "We're going to get rid of them together and end your problems. I promise you that."

"But what about someone else? Or something else? I could really do damage and that scares me. A lot."

"Things can be replaced, especially quickly when using our power. As for someone else, well," he laid a kiss on the base of her neck and turned to whisper in her ear, "There is no one else."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Temptations

Notes  
OK…Who here votes to just wipe Rubeus out now? *bunch of hands go up* Well…That's a good sign, except that I see quite a few hands _down_…Man, some people…Anyways, that's really all I wanted to do…Heh. But I will thank rainflower again…And now, I'm off…

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-


	13. 83 Temptations

**Temptations  
_Japanese Title:_** Love Can Be Both Lost And Gained! Just As Friends Can!  
_**Translation:**_ Ai Yoroshii Iru Tomo Soreru to Gein! Bakari Gotoshi Furenzu Yoroshii!  
**By: Pro_V  
Co-Authored By: rainflower **

"Sitting around here, staring around the house, isn't getting us anything," Jason said as he rammed his head into the pillow on his bed, "The Beasts are gone. Medira's gone. Peter's pretty much gone. Why am I still here?"

Eevy was doing the same in her room, "How could she just leave with him like that? She just fell for him like she tripped over him. If I feel this bad, Jason must feel absolutely wretched. Poor guy. I wish there was some way I could fix this."

Luri was in a similar conversation with herself in her room, "Why wasn't I trying hard enough? I really wanted to help her, but there was just something different. Maybe she was right when she said our powers were too different to work out."

Jason's took a turn for the worst, however, "I'm up. I'm gone. I'm leaving," he stood and went to his closet, digging like a maniac, "None of them are going to stop me. No way, no how," he pulled out a small brown backpack, "Haven't seen this in a while. Oh well. There's a second time for everything, I suppose." 

After stuffing it full of the things he thought he'd need (including his father's dog tags and mother's jewelry box) he scribbled a note in Japanese script, to ensure no one could read it easily to buy himself more time, and left his room silently. He didn't stomp down the hall like he wanted to; he knew that would arouse curiosity as to where he was going and why he was going. He snuck down the main hallway slowly and quietly, ducking and hiding when he believed it necessary. He passed the room where everyone else was sitting and slowed even more to ensure no one would hear him and continued down the hall again. He hit the main door and slowly looked back to the room, tempting himself to go back, but walked out anyway. He trudged out into the snow and walked off to the right, heading off into the dark and frosted woods.

*^~^**^~^*

Will laughed wildly as he walked down the hall and shoved Jason's door open, "Hey, Jason! This show's pretty fun-…funny. Where the hell did he go? Jason!" Will snatched the note from the bed and ran back to the other room, "Jason's gone!"

"What?!" Lance spiraled and flipped, "Did Peter take him?"

"I don't think so. I have a note here. It's written in Japanese script, but he hand signed it. I wish we knew how to read this!"

"Let me see that!" Eevy snatched it from his hands, "Why am I the only one who can read this stuff anymore?" she snapped and scanned it, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no! No, no, no!"

"What?! What happened?!" Luri spazzed, "We need to know!"

"Come on, Eevy! What happened?!" Morty jumped around in his chair and stared at her.

"You've gotta tell us!" Ash watched as Eevy's eyes scanned every inch of the paper.

"Fine! Here, listen…

~~~  
Everybody,  
Sitting around and hanging out isn't getting my girl back to me. I'm heading out to find her; with or without your approval, cooperation, and/or help. I want Medira back and none of you seem to care. Either you're trying to play it cool until we see her again so I'm misjudging you, or you just don't give a damn anymore and I've been right all along. I'm going to find her and bring her back, even if it entails slicing Rubeus' throat or breaking his neck. I'll damn well do it. Find me when you find me.

**_J. Peruwa III_**  
~~~

"He sounds really ticked off," Eusine swallowed, "Should we go after him?"

"We have to!" Mizu barked at him, "Why wouldn't we?!"

"If he's that mad, maybe we should just let him steam for a while," Lisle brushed the hair from her face.

"But if we leave him too long Peter could _turn_ him to steam!" Luri snapped.

"We can't go out without a plan!" Rachel jumped.

"We've got to leave soon! Who knows how long the letter's been there!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.

"It could only be a few minutes old! We'll never know!" Beth spat.

The bickering continued for a good five minutes before Eevy exploded, "Enough!" she burst louder than ever, smashing the bulb in the lamp at the other end of the room, "All of you! Just be quiet! Not one word! I don't want to hear one word!" the group nodded slowly, not taking chances, "Thank you," Eevy said calmly, "Now, this letter is about half an hour old. The ink's dry and the scent of pen is gone."

"So what do we do?" Skiff tilted his head.

"We're going to have to go and look for him," Eevy folded the note and jammed it in her pocket, "By the way he was talking, and by where Peter seems to like to hide, I'd say he's in the woods somewhere. We should go and see what we can find. We're going to have to work fast, so I suggest splitting up. If Jason finds Peter or Peter finds Jason, we could have a very large problem on our hands."

"Splitting up?" Will questioned, looking side to side, "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Not if we stick with our group and take our Poke'Gear and Poke'Dex," Ash nodded and stood up, "Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Eevy slapped her hand on his shoulder and pushed him to sit, "_You_ are staying here."

"What?!" he tried to stand again but she pushed him back down.

"You heard me. You are staying here. You, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Sooney, Rachel, Beth and Yuu-Yuu are staying here. Vic and Victor are returning to the gate and the rest of us will search."

"Why do we have to stay here? We're old enough to take care of ourselves!" Yuu-Yuu snorted, "It's not fair!"

"You will do as I say, thank you very much," Eevy stood straight and held out the corner of her cloak and acted as if listening and talking to it, "What's that, cloak? You say I'm Champion Mistress? Well, I'll be damned! My cloak's right."

"That's not funny!" Sooney snapped, "You're misusing your power!"

"Wrong," Eevy waved the same corner of her cloak at them, "I'm doing my job, thank you, and I intend on doing it right the first time around. Right, cloak?" she made the corner nod, "I may act nuts, but I'm about as sane as they come."

"Could of fooled me," Tracey muttered and slouched.

"If that's true," Brock paused, "we're all doomed."

"Hardy, hardy, hah, hah," Eevy reached to her belt, "I choose Star Ball!" Vovo burst from the ball, "You agree that they should wait here while we look for Jason, don't you, Vovo?" she asked him as he perched on her shoulder.

"Eevee-eevee eev eevee!" he nodded vigorously.

"What about you, my little Pik-amigo?" Eevy leaned into Pikachu's face.

"Pikachu-chau!" Pikachu nodded as well and crossed his arms.

"How about you, Togepi? What do you say?" she smiled wide at the baby Pokemon.

"Toge-toge-pii!" she chirped happily.

A Poke'Ball in Misty's backpack shot open, "Psyduck! Stop coming out unless I call you!" Misty stomped.

"Ah, Psyduck. Good to see you again," Eevy patted him on the head, "What do you say, buddy? Should you and your friends wait here until we get back?"

"Psy-duck?" he just looked to the side with the dumbest of expressions and Eevy gave a totally embarrassed face.

"When your Pokemon turn against you," Ash muttered, "there's no turning back."

"Depressing yet true," Misty mumbled and stood up as the group went outside.

"OK," Eevy turned and cracked her knuckles with Vovo on the top of her head, "Ash, Misty and Brock wait here with the main Poke'Gear. We'll let you know if we find anything or if we need your help. Tracey, Sooney and Beth watch for Rubeus, Medira, and/or Jason and let us know if you find them. Yuu-Yuu and Rachel stick to the front door and defend with Seaking and Miasma if necessary. Pikachu's also on patrol and, if necessary, Psyduck as well. Like I said before, Vic and V are going back to the gate. We'll be in contact with you with our Poke'Gear and Poke'Dex," the whole group raised their gear, "If we find anything, we'll be sure to let you know, just as you should with us. All right?"

"You got it, Eevy!" Ash stood at attention with Pikachu mimicking by his side.

"OK then," Eevy turned around, "You already know the groups, I'm sure, so lets move out. Morty and Lisle go to the left, Eusine and Mizu go to the right, Will and Luri take the left section of the back and Lance, Vovo and I can take the right of the back. If anyone finds anything, send out a multi-signal Poke'Gear call based to the Mansion. If those who didn't send it don't contact the Mansion within ten minutes, call them and see what's up, got it, Ash?"

"Yeah. We'll do this yet!" he turned and headed back inside as the group split into sections and walked off into the Mansion and woods. 

*^~^**^~^*

"This was my dumbest idea yet," Jason shivered beneath his cloak, "I'm not stopping. I'm going to go until I find some sign-," he paused and looked down, "…of her. Well, charred grass and no snow makes my day."

He was right. There wasn't a speck of snow for a good three or four feet in every direction. The grass beneath his feet was blackened to a crisp and some just disintegrated with the slightest touch. That was quite the sign of fire-throwing life if you asked him. He continued in the direction the heat was flowing from, soon coming to the smell of recent smoke. A nicely blackened tree was still smoldering and some specks of bark were glowing red-hot. He swallowed hard and didn't dare get near it. He kept walking and stopped at the sight of movement. He swung himself behind the trunk of a nearby tree and peeked around the corner. Medira was sitting alone, poking at the fire in front of her with a stick. Not that she needed the stick, but used it just the same. She threw it into the flames and leaned back, staring up through the trees at the sky. A sudden shadow blocked her view.

"Hi," Jason stared straight down at her and waved twice.

She shot up as fast as she could, springing to her feet and jumping away, "Holy shit! Holy shit!" her heart beat wildly, "You keep back!" she raised her hand and filled it with fire, "Keep your distance you disgusting blob or I'll knock you into the next world!"

He totally ignored her and walked around her side. Her hand and eyes followed him intently, watching his every movement as he stepped all the way to her right and sat down on the ground, staring into the fire. She scowled at his nonchalant nature and stomped around behind him.

"What do you think you're doing? Did I give you permission to sit here in my campsite?"

"No, and I really don't care," he stood with his back to her for a moment before slowly turning around, "Why are you doing this?"

"You'd better leave now before Peter gets back from his walk or-"

She stopped as he slapped his hand around her chin, "I asked you a question, Medira. Answer me. Please."

"You're not my boss!" she smacked him away and stepped back, "Leave me alone, Jason!"

"You used my name," his eyes narrowed, "At least he hasn't totally sucked you dry of us. Please answer me, Medira. Why are you doing this? Why are you letting yourself fall to him?"

"I'm not falling to him! He's helping me! I don't want to keep taking the chance of hurting any of you. It's better that I stay here with Peter and learn than endanger all of you with every breath."

"Then why did you attack us yesterday? You tried to fry three of your best friends and me. If you're so worried about hurting us, why did you attack?"

Medira didn't have a clear-cut answer for that and looked nervously side to side, "Peter considered it…Target practice."

"What? He's been feeding you lies like that? Oh man," he rubbed at his eyes, "Medira, you can't listen to him!" he snatched her elbows and held her steady, "You've got to get away from him before he totally destroys you! You can't do things like this! This isn't what you really want! This isn't what your life is meant for! This isn't even you!" she looked down and away to the left, "Look at me when I talk to you!" he shook her a bit to straighten her gaze, "Medira, you could roast me black and I'd still love you. You've got to trust me. Trust us. Show Peter we're stronger than he is. Let us help you."

"But I don't want to hurt you," she muttered sadly and looked straight down, poking her index fingers together nervously.

"I don't care if you hurt me," he ran his hands from her elbows to her waist, "You could beat me brainless and I would still go on caring for you. I will _never_ not love you, Medira. That's just how it is. No amount of pain is going to change my mind and no meddling pyro will ever take you away from me."

Their eyes were frozen on each other for what seemed like an eternity. She still wasn't quite sure about this, but Jason was about to make her decision for her. He pulled her closer, putting his arms around her back and leaning in for a kiss. She recognized this feeling and let it happen, putting her hands around his waist. Their lips locked slowly together with a rush of pleasure. Her hands found his shoulders without hesitation and his stayed in their places on her back. She lost herself completely in the moment and started heating things up a bit more than needed.

"Youch!" Jason jumped back and held his shoulder, moving his hand to reveal a good-sized burn.

"See what I mean?" Medira stepped away and cupped her hands over her mouth, "See what happens? All we were doing was kissing and I could have killed you! I've got to go. I've got to find Peter. I've got to get away!" she turned and took off to the side of the campsite.

"No, Medira! Wait! Don't go! I survived it! I'm not hurt that badly and I'm not mad! Medira!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Well, there's no sight of them, but enough charred wood to choke a giraffe," Luri pulled a blackened chip of bark from the tree beside her, "I'm sure they were here."

"Yeah, then where'd they go?" Will asked partially nastily.

"If you ask me that one more time, I'll slug you right upside the head!" she turned and stomped around the tree, "Let's go."

"What are you mad at me for? What did _I_ do?" he jumped along behind her.

"I'm not mad at you," she pushed a branch out of the way and let it snap back into his face.

"Then what do you call it?" he spit out a leaf and pulled the twig from his hair.

"I call it annoyed with your pestering! Now, come on. We've got to find Jason."

*^~^**^~^*

"There's not even a hint of evidence they were here," Mizu muttered, "It's getting late anyway."

"I'm not even sure how far into the forest we've come," Eusine swallowed, "It's starting to get kind of chilly too."

"_Kind of_ chilly?!" she nearly fell over, "I'm freezing!"

"Not that I'm not cold, it's that I'm so cold I'm numb!" he threw his arms around her, "Keep me warm!"

"Keep yourself warm! All of my heat is for me!" she pushed at him to get him away, "It's too cold to be playing games!"

"Let's just find Jason and get back to the Mansion before we freeze!"

"If we find Peter, we won't have to worry about freezing."

*^~^**^~^*

"Almost every tree around here is fried crispy," Lisle shivered and swallowed hard, "I bet they were here recently."

"Stop that!" Morty snapped and quivered, "You're making me nervous!"

"You weren't nervous on your own?"

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought. Is it getting colder or is it just me?"

"I think it is getting a little colder. Let's see," he fiddled with the Poke'Gear for a few seconds, "Yeah. It has gotten a little colder."

"Could it be because we're getting farther away from Peter and Medira? Or maybe because we're getting closer to Luri? Or possibly because it's getting later? Or maybe even-"

"Stop it! I get your point, Lisle! Geez…It's probably just because it's getting later out. The temperature does drop at night, you know."

"Yeah, but even with Rubeus running around?"

"Stop making me nervous!"

*^~^**^~^*

"This is getting creepy," Eevy looked frantically side to side, searching for any movement, "Stupid Jason had to go and get lost."

"Well, enough girls have told him to," Lance partially snickered from behind her.

"Would you shut up with your idiot jokes?!" she barked and huffed at him, "I don't really think now is a time to kid around!"

"How about fooling around?"

"Shut the hell up, you moron! We're looking for Jason, not sick sarcasm!"

"Sorry, geez! I was just fooling with you," he pulled her shirt sleeve, "Don't you have a sense of humor?"

"Not right now I don't," she smacked his hand, "Don't start! I'm not going to ask you again! Now, just st-"

Lance slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back, "Be quiet," he whispered, "There's someone over there."

"Where?" she asked into his hand, scanning left and right.

"Over there," he motioned to the left.

Eevy leaned forward and looked around the tree before biting Lance's hand, "That's Jason, you dolt!" she smacked him off and crossed her arms, "You knew that the whole time, didn't you?"

He gave a mischievous grin and waved his eyebrows, "Hey, can't blame a guy for tryin'!"

"Oh, _what_ever," she moaned and turned and headed towards Jason.

"What?" he slouched, "_What_?" he ran up behind her.

"Jason," Eevy put her hand on Jason's shoulder from behind.

Jason spun and came within inches of punching Eevy right in the jaw, "My God. I'm sorry, Eevy," he calmed then looked overly confused, "Wait. Eevy? How the hell did you find me?"

"I…can read…Japanese…script," Eevy panted, "Please…remove your fist…from the side of my face."

"Sorry again," Jason drooped, "I've just had a hard time here with Medira."

"Medira?! You saw Medira?!" Lance jumped, "What happened? Did you have any luck?…"

Lance continued talking with Jason while Eevy used the Poke'Gear, "Hey, everyone! We've found Jason. We're in the southeastern section of the forest. He says he's seen Medira. Come on over right away. Everyone in the Mansion _stays put_. I mean it! The cloak is watching."

*^~^**^~^*

Morty and the others made their way to Eevy, Lance, and Jason, all greeting the Elite First with great looks of relief. The entire group opted to campout, seeing as how it was dark and late already. Will, Lance, Morty, and Eusine set up the tents while Mizu and Luri looked for firewood and Lisle and Eevy set up a place to actually have a fire. Everyone had decided to let Jason sit for a bit; he looked low for obvious reasons.

As Eevy was taking some sticks from Mizu, she heard Jason stand and stretch, "I'm gonna go for a walk. Just for a second," he turned and wandered off, indicating his Poke'Gear as he left.

"All right, Jason," Eevy looked to everyone else and shrugged as they did the same.

*^~^**^~^*

While Eevy and the search party set up camp and Jason pranced aimlessly about the forest, Medira searched for Peter. She was already upset before she burned Jason, but now she was feeling worse than bad. She was feeling more along the lines of wretched. The smell of smoke attracted her attention and she turned to head in that direction. His back was to her, but Peter was standing there with his arms crossed, watching a tree burn. Embers and sparks flew everywhere as the wood slowly burned away. She reached to tap his shoulder, but had a sudden burst of fire. Peter caught a sense of the power roaring behind him and jumped to the side as a blast of flames shot from behind him.

"Medira! What are you doing?!" he leaned away and panted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!" she put her hands over her face, "I'm so sorry!"

"You just surprised me, is all! You can't hurt me, Medira," he looked down at his shirtsleeve, "Unfortunately, my clothes aren't so lucky."

"I roasted your shirt, didn't I?"

"Yep," he blew the flame burning on his sleeve out and grumbled something to the respect of, "No sense in wearing a shirt with only one sleeve," and maneuvered the burnt shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground, "Well, it _was_ my favorite shirt…"

She turned away and rubbed at her eyes, "I should just go. I'm not only a danger to myself, but I'm a danger to you now too. This stupid power is too much for me. I should just ask the Beasts to take it away. At least that way we'd all be safe."

"Woah, woah, woah!" he jumped, "You don't have to give up your power because of me! If anything, you should keep them because of me. I'm helping, aren't I?" she only bit her bottom lip, "Aren't I?" she continued to look away, "Why won't you look at me and answer my question?"

"Y-Y-You've got your shirt off," she muttered and turned beat red.

"So what?" he asked, throwing his arms out to his sides questioningly, "What's wrong with that?" he paused and looked as if a light bulb popped on over his head, "Is it this? This thing?" he pointed to the serpent tattoo reaching from his right forehead straight down is right arm and down his ring finger.

"That's…part of the reason," she bit her thumbnail nervously, "I'm just freaked about hurting you, I suppose is the real picture."

"You can't hurt me, Medira. How many times must you be told that before you actually hear it?" he turned her around, "_You_ can hurt _me_ about as much as _this tattoo_ can hurt _you_; not at all. It's just paint to you, and to me, your fire is just fire."

She decided to change the subject, "That's quite the design," she eyed the snake up and down, "Why a snake?"

"The family mark," his voice was flat, "Every Rubeus has one. Men and women alike. I didn't really appreciate the numerous _hours_ it took to get the damn thing done, but it's a conversation piece, if nothing else."

"What's that thing?" she pointed to his other shoulder.

"Ah, that's just a dagger. That happens to have been my brother Paul's idea. He used to get to me a lot when I was younger. Always tricking me into doing some pretty stupid shit. I've had that thing for ten years now, and it's never coming off."

"Why not? There're ways to remove them, you know. If you don't like it, just get it taken it off."

"No. I want it on. To remind me of my brother. He died a while back. Hey, smoking five packs a day can do that to a guy, you know?" he suddenly turned sadly sarcastic, "Then my sister Pat. She's been gone a while too. Drunk driver vs. drunk driver and unfortunately my sister lost while the other son of a bitch won in all his hiccuping glory and got off damn near scot-free. My mom and dad are both in the brig for robbery and other shit. It's basically the family career to screw-up."

"Sounds like I'd fit right in," she reached to turn him to read what was written on the hilt of the dagger tattoo when a rush of fire shot from her hand, "Whoa! Look out!" she started to run backwards.

"Woah! Hold on! Hold on! Hold on. Calm down," he grabbed her hands even though they were rushing with fire, "Look! It doesn't hurt. No pain!" he pulled their hands up to her face, "See? Not even a scratch."

She calmed a bit and looked up into his eyes, blinking a few times before loosening as the fire calmed, "Thank you, Peter," she looked a bit depressed.

"Don't look so sad," that usual evil grin rolled across his face, "You got my shirt off, didn't you?"

She laughed once before turning red, "Red Rubeus," she looked at the dagger's hilt, "Why 'Red Rubeus'?"

He gave an evil snicker, "Because we _burn_ with passion," he brushed her hair back and pulled her closer, "As you'll soon find out."

Lips locked together in a kiss more serious than usual. To Peter, this was a sweet reward for being a true Rubeus. To Medira, it was a total proclamation of love. Had she not had her fire, his tongue entering her mouth would have burnt her beyond recognition. She laid her arms around his neck and stood that way while his hands ran along her arms and up her sleeves. He pulled back ever so slightly and kissed his way down her neck, stopping at her left shoulder and moving the neck of her shirt. She partially stiffened for a moment, not quite sure why, but did so just the same. Peter worked his way back up her shoulder and neck, covering her mouth again. He slowly pulled away and looked directly into Medira's dark purple eyes. Her breathing was deep, but not fast, as was his. He ran his hands through her hair and noticed he felt differently. He looked thoughtfully at her as he left his hands in her hair, trying to figure out what he was seeing now that he hadn't seen before, yet wasn't. He felt like he could see it, but she was still the same "hot little blond" he'd seen a dozen or more times before. He wasn't quite sure what it was that hit him just then, but it wasn't anything he'd felt before. Something in her eyes caught his and kept them there, sending him a chill, even though he was sweating. He leaned and kissed her again, leaving his hands in her hair. Her hands found his chin and kept him in place before they both pulled back and swallowed with a smile. Peter shook his head and blinked in a signal for something like 'wow' and wrapped his arm around her waist while reaching for his shirt. They turned and headed back, not hearing the snap of a branch behind them.

*^~^**^~^*

Jason came walking stiffly and silently from the bushes and stopped blankly beside Lance with a slight moan. They'd set up camp in the center of the woods behind Rainbow Mansion. Jason had gone off for a walk about an hour before and just now returned looking as if he was going to melt like a burning candle. He swallowed hard and looked shakily down at the Dragon Master.

"What's up with you?" Eusine asked from the other side of the fire.

"Did a zombie eat your brain or something?" Morty tilted his head.

"That looks to be about it," Mizu nodded quickly.

"Come on, Jason. What's wrong?" Luri straightened in your seat.

"You're whiter than the snow, boy! What happened?" Will jumped.

"Don't just stand there like a bump on a log!" Lisle snapped.

"What's wrong, Jason? What?" Eevy looked at him blankly.

"Lance," Jason's voice was cold and dead flat, "You've been a great friend, correct?"

"Uh…Yeah?" Lance answered in a half question and gave looks to the others as if to say, "Look at him! He's lost it completely!"

"Could you do me a favor then?" Jason sat down and pulled his knees to his chin while looking into the fire.

"Sure, Jason. What is it?" Lance turned to look at him straight on.

"_Kill me_," were the only two words heard.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Fixations


	14. 84 Fixations

**Fixations  
_Japanese Title:_** End My Life; I've Nothing Left-Over! Or Can He?!  
**_Translation:_** Hateru Mai Raifu; Watasi Aru Nasshingu Amaru! Aruiha Yoroshii Kare?!  
**By: Pro_V  
Co-Authored By: rainflower  
**

"_What_?" Lance looked at Jason blankly, "I mean, could you repeat that? I could have _sworn_ you just asked me to kill you."

"I did," Jason just sat, watching the flames of the campfire roar around.

"No, no, no. Come on, Jason. Now, what'd you _really_ say?" Lance smiled a sad attempt for a grin.

"You heard me," Jason laid back and sprawled out, "Stomp on me or something. Just end my misery now, please."

"What brought this on?" Luri jumped and stood over him, looking down, "Is this fresh air eating away at your smog-filled lungs and causing you brain to fry or something?"

"Yeah. You're just not used to this fresh air anymore," Morty nodded while Lisle just let her mouth hang open.

"That's not the problem," Jason was talking as if he was already dead, "There's just no one left to live for. Just kill me already before I do it myself."

"Jason," Eevy stood over him and crossed her arms, "Suicide and having someone murder you is not the solution to your problems."

"Then what is?! Huh?!" he sat up in one swift movement before flopping back down again, "I just want to die now and get it over with instead of suffering more. What's wrong with that? I'm just decreasing the surplus population and I thought that was a good thing."

"Only according to Dickens and Scrooge," Mizu snapped, "Laying there and begging to die isn't going to get Medira back and y-"

"She's not coming back! All right?! Just screw it! See if I give a damn!" he sprang up again and growled violently with his eyes roaring emerald green, "Life was too damn good to be true when she was around and I should have known she'd leave me. It was too perfect to last."

"That's not true, Jason!" Will barked, "You're being an idiot! What happened to make you think such things?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he rolled over onto his stomach and crossed his arms under his chin, "I just want to die."

"You will talk about it because I say so," Eevy's eyes narrowed, "Unless you'd rather I pry it out of you on my own."

"You stay out of my head!" he spat as he looked towards her, "I'm keeping my thoughts to myself, and I'll thank you to leave them that way."

"Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Lisle asked slowly, "Maybe we could help."

"You can't help, OK? There's no point in even trying. I saw something I should have known was coming and I just want to wilt and blow away."

"What, Jason? What did you see?" Eevy sat down next to him, "I'm just as worried about her as you are and-"

"I'm not worried any more. I don't need to," he rolled over on his back and sprawled out again, "She's got _Peter_ to protect her."

Eevy made a stiff face and a choking noise, "Oh, come on, Jason! Don't be a dope!"

"Really! Are you stoned or something?" Lance's face tweaked, "That's how you're acting!"

"Just shut up! All of you! Keep your mouths shut!" Jason didn't sit up, just growled from the ground, "I don't care if most of you are higher than me! Just, shut up!"

The group leaned away; excepting Eevy, "Tell me, or I'll pull through your head like a pickax through stone."

"You wouldn't," he scowled.

"Care to try me?" she laid her hand on his forehead, "I will do it, Jason. I kid you not."

He huffed a bit and sat up, "While I was walking I saw them. Peter and Medira. They were all over each other. She didn't even try to stop him. It sickened me and it still does," he looked away and suddenly sprang back, eyes watering, "Kill me, will you?!"

"Killing you isn't really a solution to your problems," Lisle muttered, "It's a way to escape them so you'll never have to face them."

"Running is the baby's way out," Mizu nodded, "All you're doing by running is telling Peter you're a chicken."

"If that's really what you want, go ahead and do it," Morty mumbled, "But don't expect us to give in too."

"You're being a coward, Jason," Eusine crossed his arms, "You're letting Peter take the one person most important to you."

"You can't let him get above you," Luri agreed, "You're basically letting him play dominant. Like a pack of dogs."

"That's not what you really want," Will paused, "And I'm not going into your head at all. I swear to you."

"What you really want is what's best for Medira," Lance stood up, "Peter is _definitely not_ best. Worst, maybe, but not best."

"You told me before that there were only two people you ever wanted to live for," Eevy sat down next to Jason as he sat up, "Then you said you found a third. Now you're telling me that there's not one thing to bother with anymore. Jason, Medira is still alive, just a little mixed up right now. There's no reason you should literally ask to be dead. She still loves you, Jason," she noticed him sort of slouch at that, "She's just got a lot of stuff going on right now. The last thing she needs is for you to give up on her. If it was someone else with Peter and she was here, would she let you quit and go home? No, she wouldn't. She may not be here, but don't let her down."

"But what's the point?" he shrugged and sighed, "She's not here, so why bother trying to please her?"

"She _will_ be here, Jason," Lance nodded slowly, "We're going to get her back. One way or another. But to do that," he got on one knee and stared him directly in the eye, "We're going to need you."

Jason stared into the fire, seeing nothing but what he saw with Medira and Peter. He stayed silent for a bit, giving everyone around him an uneasy feeling, not knowing what he'd come out with next. He shook his hair up with his hands a bit and swallowed hard while thinking this through. All he kept asking was 'Why did she go to him? Why not me?' And the only answer he ever gave himself was 'Because.' He closed his eyes and sighed once, turning to Eevy.

"You know," he started and snickered lightly, "You guys are really stubborn."

"Yeah," Eevy snickered in return, "That's our job."

"You know something else?" he stood up and brushed off, "I'm going to be stubborn too. I refuse to die before Peter Rubeus! And I refuse to take no for an answer!"

"Now _that's_ the munchkin I remember," Will snuck up behind him and messed up his hair, "You go, Jason."

"We're not going to let Rubeus take her like this," Morty huffed, "That guy is definitely going down."

"And Medira _will_ come back, Jason," Eevy nodded stiffly, "I promise you that."

*^~^**^~^*

Medira again sat beside the fire, staring into it, "Why did I let him kiss me?" she questioned herself silently, "Why did I let _them_ kiss me? Which one is it that I'm really meant for? Peter and I are so much alike, yet Jason just feels right."

Peter tilted his head at the way she was staring at the flames, "You don't look so good. Are you all right?"

"Yeah!" she smiled and looked up, "I'm just fine! Just thinking." 

"Are you sure?" he stood and sat down against her right side, "You can't be sick and expect to train too."

"Train?" she cocked her eyebrow, "More _target practice_?" she gave him a short scowl.

"What?" he leaned away, "What's that all about?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and looked away, "Just babbling."

He looked overly confused, "What's up with you all of a sudden? Ever since we got back here all you do is sit and stare at the fire. Did something happen when I wasn't here? Is that why you came looking for me?" his eyes narrowed, "Was someone here?"

She continued facing away and closed her eyes, "It was nothing. Really. Just Peruwa."

"Peruwa?" he growled, "What was he doing here? Did you bring him here?" he shot to his feet.

"No! I don't know how he got here! I was just sitting here and all of a sudden he was standing over me!" she shrieked and jumped up while stepping away, "I swear!"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the way she was shaking. She was scared of him. But why? His face slowly softened and his shoulders loosened. He noticed her hands were starting to flare and jumped and pushed them from their shaking positions by her face. The flames roared out to the sides and basically baked a few trees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry!" she panted and tried to wriggle her wrists free.

"It's fine," he put his right hand through her hair, "Right there tells me your problem."

"It does?" she whimpered and swallowed.

"Yes, it does," he put his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the right, "Come with me."

*^~^**^~^*

"Once I find that joker," Jason snorted, "I'll bite his head off."

"That ought to be tasty," Lance hacked, "Where were they, anyway?"

"That's funny," Jason looked around the tree, "She was right here when I was talking to her."

"Do you think they walked off somewhere?" Luri looked side to side, searching for any sign of movement.

"I don't sense him anywhere close," Will looked up into the trees, "Maybe they went away to practice."

"Practice what is the question," Morty gagged, "Gross visual!"

"Oh, man!" Mizu heaved, "Stop that!"

"Yes, please do," Eusine shivered, "Where are they?!"

"It is kind of creepy," Lisle's eyes flailed left to right repeatedly, "But look at these trees. Blackened and burnt."

"I'll bet they were here," Eevy muttered, "Either that or a really smart Fire-type is camping out here."

The buzzer of Eevy's Poke'Gear started going, "Hey, Eevy! What's going on?"

"Nothing, Ash," she answered and picked it up, "We've found signs of the missing persons, but not of the people themselves."

"That's too bad," he slouched.

"Psy-y-y!"

"Psyduck! Go away!"

"Go take care of that," Eevy hung up with a slight laugh, "Let's go, guys. Maybe they didn't leave that long ago."

*^~^**^~^*

"If you know my problem, what is it?" Medira cocked her head as Peter walked her along.

"You'll see," he answered her, causing her head to fall to the side again, "OK, now stand here," he stood her straight and waited for her to get a bit distracted by where they were and from nowhere started tickling her.

She shrieked an annoyed laugh and fell backwards, flames bursting from where she landed, "What'd you do that for?!" she barked as she stood up and brushed off, "You know stuff like that sets me off. Literally!"

"You're distracted too easily," he answered and stepped away, "Fire has to constantly move to stay lit and alive, so it has to be harnessed all the time; even when you're distracted. Unlike Sedna's powers of Ice and Water, which remain even when still, it has to be watched every step of the way and every second of the day."

She stood staring blankly at him for a minute before it finally processed in her head, "Oh! OK. I get it now."

"Uh huh," he knew she still wasn't totally clear on it, "But anyway, you have to learn to suppress your power when you're not using it, even when you're distracted."

"Yeah. OK," she watched him as he walked around behind her, "So…What?"

"So you have to learn to hold the note that you have Fire running through you no matter what it is you're going through. Say I…" he stopped behind her and faced her, "did this!" he reached around and again began tormenting her.

"Hey come on!" she shouted, "Cut it out! Knock it off!" she tipped backwards on top of him, giving him an awkward weight to hold up.

He leaned back, holding her waist and tipping over backwards. He continued with his tickle fit even as he fell over backwards. He landed flat on his back, her on top, as the fire roared forward and up through the trees. Luri spotted it and looked off into the distance.

"Uh, either there's a sudden geyser of fire out here, or I'd say Medira and Peter are playing pyro," she crossed her arms and watched the fire fly, "Let's go!"

"Stop, stop, stop it!" Medira kicked, "Come on and quit that!" she pushed his hands off, "I'll bake something!"

"You've got to learn control," he shoved her off and sat up as she did the same next to him, "That's your problem. When you're not focused on the power, you completely ignore it. You have to remember it's there. You can't forget it; not even for a second. Whether you're upset, scared, sick or laughing. You just can't let it go."

"I think I can do that," she blew a pesky strand of hair from her face, "OK, yeah. I can do that."

"We'll see," he smirked evilly.

"No! No don't!" she started to jump up, but he snatched her legs and pushed her down, "Don't do it!" she begged into the grass.

"Remember the fire!" he began with his annoyances yet again as he pinned her down.

"No! Don't! Stop it!" she kicked and tried to push him off.

"Don't stop it?" he put two of her pleas together, "OK! I won't!"

"Ah! Stop!" she stopped dead as she realized there was no heat coming from her hands, causing him to pause as well, "Cool. Try that again," he did as he was asked and still nothing came, even as her eyes watered in her laughter, "Hey cool! I did it!" she pushed him off and rolled on top of him, "I did it!"

"You did," he nodded but quickly frowned as a thought struck him, "Now that she can control her power, she'll leave. She'll go back to Rainbow Mansion. She'll leave me for good. As soon as they get to her, she'll never want to see me again. No! I can't lose her," he grabbed her elbows and attracted her attention, "Stay with me. For good. Hell, marry me even."

She leaned away and choked, "Are you nuts or just stoned?" she asked, dead seriously, "I can't marry you. I can't stay."

"Why not?" something inside him snapped and made him sick.

"M-My friends. All my friends. You did what I asked you to. I-I-I can't. I'd love to, but I just…can't."

"After everything I've done?" he nearly wilted, "After all the help I've given you?"

"They're still my friends, Peter," she sat up.

"What about me? I'm not your friend? After everything I did to help you and I'm not even a friend? God, and here I thought I was more than that."

"More?" she looked frozen in surprise and sat down next to him on the grass.

"Stay here with me, Medira. Help me get my place as Champion back," he took her hand, "Help me get rid of them."

He sat up and had to give a little force to kiss her. She returned it slowly, letting him push her back. At his hands moving down her sides, she brought her knee up and shoved him back. He let out a slight shout as he flopped onto his back with her jumping to stand. He felt the urge to throw a good-sized flame at her for rejecting him, but contained himself.

"This is what you wanted all along, isn't it?" she shook her head slowly and stepped back, "You wanted a play-thing and then I came along."

"No!" he jumped up, "No! I swear that isn't true!"

"Why do I not believe you?" she crossed her arms and huffed.

"I don't know, but you have to. Medira, please," he stepped towards her but she started walking away.

"I'm going to find my friends," her voice cracked but she kept going.

"Stop, Medira. Please," he jumped in front of her, "Please, Medira. What I want isn't anything like that. What I want is you. A partner. A friend. A lover."

"Let me ask you something," she swallowed and calmed, "If one of your other friends asked you to kill another of your friends, would you do it? Would _you_ honestly do what you just asked _me_ to?"

He swallowed and looked to the side, "I have no friends."

She could tell by the tone he was dead serious, "Y-You have me," she slowly put her arms around his neck, "Would you kill me if someone asked you to?"

He stared at her nervously, "No," he said flatly, "No, I wouldn't."

He pulled her closer and held her tightly as she laid her head on his shoulder, "You've got to believe me, Peter. If they weren't there for me, for any reason, you would be the one I went to first. They're still my friends, Peter, and no matter what you do, you still will be too. I just can't forget about them."

He froze solid at what she said. He stood in total disbelief that anyone would ever get this close to him, and that someone was actually, remotely, in love with him. It was actually amazing him that he was able to feel this kind of a love, a connection, with another person. He held her so tightly and so close that his arms were around her, yet his hands were at her sides. She stood straight and nodded once and turned to leave. He bit his bottom lip as she walked away. A stinging line fell down his face as an actual tear burned his fire-covered skin. He turned to face away from her and started walking. They both just kept going; neither looking back or slowing down.

*^~^**^~^*

"We searched all last night and all morning," Luri mumbled and hit her head on the table, "Not one sighting of her. _Anywhere_."

"There was plenty of evidence she was there, but not even one glance of her," Lisle sighed, "I hope she's still all right."

"I'm sure she is," Morty lied through his teeth, "Like Eevy said, she's just worked up."

"She did have a hefty work load," Sooney looked to the floor, "But I still wish she was here."

"If we feel this rotten," Brock muttered, "how do you think Jason and Eevy feel?"

"I don't want to know," Eusine slouched, "They must both be heart broken."

"Where are they anyway?" Yuu-Yuu flicked a fuzz ball from her pants.

"Out on the front porch," Ash examined his Croconaw's Lure Ball, "Sitting."

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm sorry I almost hit you before," Jason snickered nervously, "I should watch where I swing."

"I survived it," Eevy kicked at the rail of the porch, "I'm sorry I got so angry with you before. I should have left you alone."

"I survived it," he repeated her, "Besides, you were right. It _is_ your job to annoy us. You're our boss. That makes pestering your number one occupation."

"My number one occupation _should_ be watching out for my friends. I blew that one, didn't I?"

"It's not your fault she left. Peter did have a surprisingly good point. Even if that does sound kind of odd."

"Yes, Peter makes good points, but you guys make better food," both Eevy and Jason went soaring into the rafters at the surprise voice from the side of the porch.

"M-Medira?" Eevy nearly keeled over.

"Medira," Jason breathed slowly, "You came back."

"Yes, I came back. I said I would," she nodded and walked up the steps, "And I did. I've learned to control my powers now, and I'm back."

"Thank heavens," Eevy threw her arms around her, "My friend," she squeezed her, "I missed you so much."

"I miss breathing!" Medira dry heaved as Eevy let go and stepped away, "Come on. I expect a welcome home dinner."

"And you shall have it!" Eevy dragged her behind with Jason blank faced behind.

*^~^**^~^*

The twittering lasted nearly all night long. After about three desserts apiece, most everyone filed out to sleep off the sugar high. Jason snatched Medira's arm as she started to walk out and Eevy ushered Beth and Rachel out as they attempted to stop and listen.

"Medira," he looked her directly in the eyes and stood up, "I missed you," he held her tighter than Peter had, "God, I missed you so much."

She gagged until he let up, "Jason, after all I've done, you say you still love me. I've been with Peter all this time, yet you still say you care about me. Why?"

"I don't really know why either," he held her hands, "But I accept the fact that you thought he could help you more. I also accept that he _did_ help you more," he suddenly turned cross, "But what I don't accept is that you actually slept with that…thing!"

"What?" she stepped away while he still held her hands, "But I didn't," she looked to her side and out the dining room window.

"You didn't?" he loosened up and stepped towards her, turning her chin with his hand, "Honestly?"

"Honestly," she nodded, "He tried, but I wouldn't. I swear."

He stood stunned for a moment before putting both hands through her hair and shaking his head slowly, "Go ahead and burn me," he pulled her closer.

At least this kiss was true. She stood there, kind of frozen for a minute, before remembering what she had to do to hold her powers. She wrapped her arms up around his neck and returned the kiss. He moved his hands from her hair to her elbows and pulled her arms away. He moved them to his waist and left them there while moving his own to her shoulders. She gave an odd smile while kissing him when moving her hands into his pockets. He pulled back slowly and looked right to left nervously.

"Hey," he smirked a bit, "I'm not char broiled!"

"I told you I harnessed it," she gave a sad smile, "Thanks to Peter."

"And I believe that," he nodded slowly, "Thank you for coming back. I love you, Medira. I really, really do."

She was silent for a few seconds that felt like hours, "I love you too, Jason."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy swung on the front porch swing with Lance sitting next to her. She swung forward but he hooked his foot on the porch railing, stopping the swing. She smacked his stomach with an annoyed laugh, but he inched over and leaned her closer, leaving his arm around her shoulder. She ran her hand up and down his leg, tempting him a little more each time. He pushed her chin up with his other hand and laid a slow kiss on her lips. A small wind blew and a clattering noise caused them to pull away. They looked between them, spotting a bright silver shine falling to the seat between them. They nervously looked to each other out of the corners of their eyes, then back to the shine again. The glow hit the swing and stopped, bursting with bright silver sparks. There sat the Crystal Bell. In the distance, three familiar Pokemon cries roared through the slow night breeze. The Beasts first instincts had been confirmed and Eevy and Lance nodded to each other before smiling wide and walking inside.

*^~^**^~^*

A darker than dark shadow slowly slipped along the main hall of Rainbow Mansion. Lights were out for the night and he had no trouble sneaking in. The thing was that he wasn't there for trouble. Nope, not at all. He slid down the hall and up two flights of stairs. Slipping under the door was the last step. He straightened and formed more, creating a 3D figure. He stood with crossed arms as he watched the blonde with the deep violet eyes sleeping calmly. Peter swallowed hard and stepped towards the bed. Leaning down carefully, he whispered three words never to be heard from him again.

Stopping about an inch from her, he whispered, "I love you," and closed the gap between them with a careful and light kiss.

She stirred and rolled a bit, "Peter?" she moaned lightly.

It surprised him enough that he answered, "Yes, Medira," then slapping his hand over his mouth and flying into shadow form and zipping out her door, down the stairs and out the front, heading for the woods.

The Next Chronicle:

**__**

Bold Red **R**


	15. 85 Bold Red R

**Bold Red R  
_Japanese Title:_** The **Bold** Red **R** Of Thieves! The Rocket Gang Do Rubeus' Bidding!  
**_Translation:_** Sono **Fitoji** Akai **R** no Dorobou! Sono Roketto-dan Itasu Rubiyaku no Nyuusatsu!  
**By: Pro_V**

**_Important Note~Please Read:_** I'm going to be posting a new _Special_ called _"Versus!"_ next week _before_ I post the two new _Chapters_ due on Friday. It should be up around Tuesday or Wednesday, but possibly Thursday. You'll want to read that, as I said, between _this Chapter_ and the next one. Thanks!

"I am SO happy Medira's back!" Yuu-Yuu beamed with the others staring at her blankly, "Yay!"

"Uh huh," Rachel nodded and looked away with a questioning face, "Sure."

"It just rules!" Sooney chimed up beside Yuu-Yuu, "So cool!"

"Oh my geez," Mizu turned around, "Look out. Hurricane Air-Head, coming through."

"Hey! Be nice!" Sooney and Yuu-Yuu snapped together.

Beth snickered, "Well, you _are_ being kind of ditzy."

"Excuse us?!" they burst again.

"Enough," Eevy said flatly and returned to her book, "Go on about your bubbling, girls."

"Very funny," Sooney puffed.

"Do you think," Misty broke in, "Peter will stop now that Medira is back here?"

"No," Lisle shook her head, "No way. If anything he'll start in worse. Right, Medira?"

"Leave her alone," Eevy again dropped her book, "She's not feeling well. Let her be for a little while. After all, this is Medira and this is a very big deal. Just lay off."

"Hey," Yuu-Yuu snickered up behind Medira as she sat beside the window, "Is it true he asked you to marry him?"

"Yuu-Yuu!" Luri jumped, "That's not funny! And even if it was, it's none of your business!"

Medira just continued staring out the window and watching the clouds pass by, "Yes, he did," she muttered and stood up, walking out slowly.

"Now see what you went and did?!" Beth cracked Yuu-Yuu in the back of the head, "Watch what you go and blab out that big mouth of yours!"

"Well, I didn't mean it," Yuu-Yuu cringed, "Honest."

"Just keep your mouth closed from now on, Yuu-Yuu," Rachel shook her head, "It's not worth you talking." 

"Sorry," she poked her index fingers together.

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Will," Jason poked Will's side, "You got a picture of Peter and a few darts I could borrow?"

"No," Will shook his head with a slight snicker, "Those are for my own personal use. There are so many dart marks in that photo by now that you could use it as a mask."

"I don't want a picture," Lance snorted and swung a punch, "I want the real thing. Knock him right upside the head."

"You guys are violent," Ash muttered and leaned back in his chair, "Though whomping him one doesn't actually sound like too bad an idea."

"He asks for it sometimes," Skiff spit to the side, "Like he's giving us an invitation to kill him."

"Sometimes I wish he would," Brock mumbled and leaned against the wall, "I think he deserves it."

"After all the shit he's done?" Morty's eyes widened, "You better believe he deserves it!"

"He's quite the evil little bastard, isn't he?" Eusine laughed once, "With all the hell he's put us through, we all know where he's headed for the afterlife."

"That's kind of obvious," Tracey stared out down the walk, "He kind of points it out just by laughing."

"Yeah," Lance nodded slowly, "That evil snicker he always lets out. It sends chills down even _my_ spine."

"If I ever get my hands on him," Jason's eyes roared green, "he'll never laugh again."

*^~^**^~^*

"Master Rubeus," a group stood still in front of him.

"I expect you to do your job correctly. You have your orders and your payment. If you fail, you'll burn. But not in Hell," Peter's eyes flared bright red.

"Don't worry, Mr. Rubeus, sir. We'll take all of them out and get them out of the way," one of them nodded.

"There is one exception to that theory," Peter put in, "There's a young woman with short blond hair. Leave her alone. Do what you will with the others, but do _not_ so much as touch her."

"Yes, sir. We'll do just what you asked," another flipped through a stack of fifties and hundreds in her hands with a huge smile, "And nothing less."

"You'd better, or I _will_ turn you to soot."

"We will, Master. We will," the group filed out slowly, heading for Rainbow Mansion.

"Those bumbling idiots had better do like they've been told or I'll be ruined."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat her book in her lap and scanned the room silently. Her eyes traveled through every inch of the visible premises with slow and steady movements. She worked from left to right and back again, not sure what it was she was feeling. She reached into her pocket and brought out the Crystal Bell for safety purposes and leaned back. She marked her page and closed the book, sitting it on the table in front of her.

"Someone's around here," she thought and crossed her legs, "Who and where are my questions."

Footsteps from behind her caused her to shoot to her feet. She spun with her cloak whirling with her, but there was not a soul to be seen. She knew it wasn't Rubeus, as she would have known it. She spun again at the sound of more and reached to her Poke'Balls. She fingered the one with the star engraved in it and turned in the direction of the next set of steps. Still nothing. Not one sign of anything but bookshelves, decor and oxygen. The next footsteps were closer and her hand flew from behind her, carrying a Poke'Ball.

"Go, Star Ball! Vovo, I need you!" the Poke'Ball crashed to the floor and broke open with Vovo springing from the opening, "Vovo. There's someone here."

"Eevee," he crouched low and growled deep, "Eevee eev."

Eevy sat down with Vovo taking the liberty of curling up in her lap, "Don't fall asleep, please. I need you to go find either Lance, Morty or Will for me."

"Eevee?" he partially snorted and looked at her with a bit of a scowl.

"Yes, I know you can protect me, but humans can too," she pushed him off, "Make it quick. I don't want to be alone."

Vovo pranced down the hall and stopped in front of a door. He jumped and clawed at it, giving an Eevee bark of utter displeasure at being locked out. He had a tendency to barge in on Lance at the most inopportune moments. Ergo, Lance locked the door on him, though there was a strong possibility Vovo would sooner blast the door down than knock and ask to be let in. What his Mistress saw in Lance, Vovo would never know, but swore to himself he wouldn't interrupt. He was getting annoyed at the fact he wasn't being let in and finally Headbutted the door open. Lance spiraled in his desk chair, panting from that sudden startle.

"Eevee eev," Vovo snorted and sat down with narrow eyes.

"I didn't even know you were there," Lance shrugged and stood up, "Let me guess, Eevy wants me?"

Vovo rolled his eyes, "Eev ee."

"Thanks, rodent," he ruffled his fur as he walked out.

Vovo spiraled and chomped down on his finger, laughing at the yelp Lance let out, "Ee, ee, ee, ee."

"You little hair ball," Lance snorted and kept walking with Vovo snickering behind.

Vovo took the liberty of sneaking into Lance's room and up onto the desk. He stared around the entire expanse and turned up his nose at the sight of Dragonite figurine. He hacked at some of the pictures stuck in the frame of the mirror, as some of them were of Lance's bother and sister, but most were of _his_ Mistress. At those he did not hack, but huffed an ungodly noise. Books lined the back with bookends at each side. He was just waiting for the Champion Mistress and Elite Fourth bookends to replace the Dragonite and Rage Ball ones that graced the table now. Basically, Lance's desk was a shrine, and it made Vovo and the Ovo's gag. Jealous was the only way to describe them. Out of pure curiosity, he scanned the titles of the books. Fantasy novels mostly; almost all holding dragons, obviously. A Versus book to _Zelda: Oracle of Ages_ and _Zelda: Oracle of Seasons_ caught his attention and made him snicker at the thought that Lance needed the answers. There were a few journals, all of which he didn't even bother to give a second look, and a ton of strategy guides pulled from the shelves of the library. A photo album was at the very end, but he ignored that as well, knowing what would be in it. That _ugly_ green and orange lamp that Eevy was _begging_ him to get rid of sat at the left end of the books and his Elite Fourth trophy was planted on the right. In the very center of the books was a picture frame, which had been the focus of Lance's attention when he didn't notice Vovo. It held the Golden Grimer photo with a folded note stuck in the bottom right corner. To the left of that was his Poke'Dex in its new midnight blue cover and to the right was a dome-shaped paper weight with yet another photo of Eevy in it. A line of drawers made the right leg, the top of which was locked. The other three were probably empty, but Vovo didn't care to know. The desk pad was covered in doodles, most of which Vovo couldn't read, and actually didn't care to. He puffed a bit, smoking up the mirror and picture frame, and jumped down to leave.

*^~^**^~^*

"There's something in here. I know it," Eevy looked side to side nervously as Lance rolled his eyes, "What?"

"You're being paranoid," he shook his head, "There's nobody here, for crying out loud!"

"Are you sure about that?" that wasn't Eevy and it wasn't Lance, "Or possibly you should…Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"Oh brother," Eevy slouched.

"Can't we skip the motto?" Lance moaned.

"No! Now then…To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Butch!"

"Cassidy!"

"Jen!"

"Mondo!"

"Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth!"

"Persian!"

"Rat i cate! {That's right!}"

"Are we done now?" Eevy grumbled, "I'll thank you all to leave before I have to knock the sense into you."

"We won't leave! We've all got a job to do and it wouldn't be pretty if we messed up!" Cassidy snapped, "Hand over the Poke'Balls and come quietly or we'll have to use force!"

"Go ahead and try it!" Lance shot to his feet, "Do you even know who you're facing?"

"Yeah. The dragon boy and angel-girl!" Jen laughed wildly, "Come on!"

"Dragon boy?!" Lance burst.

"Angel-girl?!" Eevy jumped, "You goons are working for Rubeus!"

"Ding-dong! You're right! Give 'em their prize, Mondo!" Butch cracked.

"Try a blaster ball on for size!" Mondo threw the bomb straight for them.

It slammed to a stop at their feet and exploded almost immediately. The crash and rumble alerted the others around the Mansion, causing them to search for the cause. Eevy and Lance hacked through the smoke and grabbed each other's shoulders. Clicks and the clatter of Poke'Balls alerted them to turn around, but they were too late. The smoke billowed away, but their belts remained empty. 

"My Poke'Balls!" Eevy and Lance burst together, "Give back our Pokemon!"

"Don't think so," Jessie snickered and threw Draco's Rage Ball into the air, "I like these Pokemon. They belong to a Master and Mistress. The Boss will love them!"

"Does Giovanni know you're working for Rubeus?" Lance growled.

"Of course!" James spun Novo's Rain Ball on his finger, "He considers it a business deal!"

"Give them back!" Eevy thundered, the lamp beside her flying into the air and crashing down, "Those are _my_ Pokemon!"

"Ours now!" Jen laughed, "As is this!" the Crystal Bell gave a clunk-ish ring.

"No! No, you witch! Give that back! You have no right to that Bell!" Eevy barked, "Give it back to me!"

"Forget it!" Jen tossed it to Mondo who threw it to Butch who gave it to Cassidy, "Master Rubeus wants that!"

"You little bitch!" Eevy started to charge, but Lance stopped her, "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" she pulled, "I'll kill 'em!"

"You don't have your Pokemon. Calm down," he pulled her back, "You goons have got our Pokemon; what else do you want?"

"Maybe a little play time with the Masters!" a dart imbedded itself in the wall in front of Cassidy's face, "We'd be happy to oblige."

"Who the hell is that?!" Cassidy jumped away with a shriek.

"To you, I'm Master Logos. If you bothered to be _good_ Pokemon trainers, you'd know who we all really are," Will stomped in the door.

"What do you mean?!" Jessie snapped, "We are good Pokemon trainers!"

"Oh, right. Sure you are," Will yawned.

"We don't need Pokemon to defeat you! Throw him a blaster ball, Mondo!" Jen ordered.

The smoke bomb flew forward, flying towards Will. He simply stood and crossed his arms, raising one hand and halting the ball in midair. He put his right eyebrow up and tossed it back at them. Team Rocket scattered as it exploded between them and the smoke shot out. Jessie slipped and rammed Jen and Cassidy to the floor and James knocked Butch straight down. Mondo stayed standing and took his chance. He jumped to the unprepared Will and kicked the back of his knees. He flew to the ground with a grunt and Mondo swiped his Poke'Balls from his vest clips. Will reached the grab him but wasn't quite fast enough.

"Hey! You give them back, you little monster!" he stomped and shot to his feet, "I'll throw you so far you'll blast into orbit!"

"No way!" Mondo threw the Poke'Balls onto his belt, "These are mine now!"

"He's doing better than we ever did and he's new," Jessie moaned and looked over at them from her upside down position on top of Cassidy and Jen.

"You little snot!" Eevy growled, "Give back my Pokemon!"

A blast of cold water roared under the door. Will stepped up on the podium of a statue beside him and Lance and Eevy jumped up on the couch. The water washed towards Team Rocket as they jumped up. Jessie and Cassidy stood and stared as the water flowed at their feet. The ice started forming and blocked their feet together, freezing them to the floor. Jen and Mondo jumped and hung on to the rim of the fireplace, but James and Butch weren't so lucky and were just getting up as the water hit them. They were frozen in a split second; hands and knees iced to the floor.

"Hello, people! What's up?" Luri laughed wickedly from the door, "Better stop bothering us or you'll have more than cold feet!"

"Forget it! I choose you, Electrode!" Mondo's Poke'Ball whipped forward, "Let's blast 'er, Jen!"

Jen rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I choose you, Weepinbell!" her Poke'Ball traveled out too, "Time to battle!" 

"Electrode! Use your Thunderbolt attack, now!"

"Weepinbell! Use your Vine Whip attack, now!"

"Luri! Look out!" Will jumped for her, but fell flat on his face, "Luri, watch it!"

Luri was frozen solid in surprise as to the attacks flying towards her. The Vine Whip wrapped itself stiffly around her wrists and held her steady as the Thunderbolt roared through her. The light cleared as the screaming slowly stopped and the Vine Whip pulled away. Luri stood and whimpered twice with zips of lightning flowing over her. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to her knees and collapsed straight her face. Jen cheered while snatching Luri's belt and jumped away right before Will caught her.

"You little bitch!" Will spat and skid to a stop beside Luri, "You little bastards!" there was a hint of his accent slipping out, but he caught it, "You ought to be burning in Hell right now!"

"Whatever! We've got her Pokemon now and the Boss is gonna be beaming!" Jen laughed wildly, "Too bad for your little Mistress!"

"I ought to mash you!" Will growled and stood straight.

"Allow me!" a wave of heat rushed in the door.

Team Rocket tumbled back as the hot air washed over them. The ice holding Jessie, James, Butch and Cassidy down melted away and they were thrown away. Cassidy shook herself straight and sat up.

"It's the witch from the underground again!" she shouted, pointing at Medira as she stomped in the door, "Short blonde hair? Oh no!"

"I don't care what Rubeus said! She's going down for that!" Butch growled and stood up, "Sandslash, go! Get her with Sandstorm!"

"No, Medira! Look out!" Eevy jumped down from the couch but slipped on the remaining water and fell flat on her back, "Run, Medira!"

The Sandstorm filled the whole room and totally covered everything. Will ducked down over Luri and cringed as the sand whipped into his back. Medira let out a high pitched shriek as the funnel cloud hit her head-on. She buckled to her knees as the twister made its way out the door and down the hall with various shouts coming from its path. The sand cleared slowly and settled as Eevy dug herself out from underneath a pile of silt. Lance brushed his hair off and helped Eevy stand. Eevy spotted Butch and Cassidy ready to steal Medira's Poke'Balls while she tried to get the sand from her eyes and she and Lance started towards them.

"Golbat! Use Whirlwind! Get rid of them!" Butch called as he paused and released his Pokemon.

The Whirlwind threw them back and into the far wall, knocking them both out. Cassidy snatched Medira's Pokemon and walked away laughing while Butch stood eyeing her with crossed arms.

"Not such a 'grass-head' now, am I?" he snickered, "I can see why Rubeus would like you, but that doesn't save you."

"Master Rubeus! We've got them!" Jen called, not knowing there was still one Elite floating around unharmed.

Peter formed, but wasn't happy, "What are you doing?" he pulled Butch away from Medira, "Did I not tell you to leave her alone? Where do you get off, grunt?"

"Grunt? Hold on there! We're executives!" Butch growled, "It's those four that are the grunts of Team Rocket!"

"I don't want to hear it!" he hoisted him up on the wall, "Whatever you did, I'll find out, and beat you for. If you so much as laid one hand on her, you'll be broken in every possible direction. I gave you specific orders not to touch her and you ignored me! You are going to lose you esophagus, you know that?"

"What? We got all the ones you wanted! I didn't even touch her anyway!" Butch snapped.

"Go!" Peter threw him to the side, "Search the house! All of you! Find the rest of them and get their Poke'Balls! Don't come back until you have every single one!" he turned to Medira, "I'm sorry for that ignoramus's idiot games," he helped her stand, "Are you all right?" he ran his right hand through her hair.

A blur washed past Team Rocket as they started to leave. It forced them back into the room as the door slammed shut and locked behind them. Peter was suddenly pushed away and thrown to the floor. He was rolled around under an unseen force and hoisted up onto the wall as the blur slowed and became visible.

"Do not," Jason dug his fingernails into Peter's throat, "touch her."

"Where'd he come from?!" Meowth jumped, "He just appeared from t'in air!"

"Jason," Medira murmured, "Put him down," she walked up beside him and grabbed his wrist, "Please?"

He scowled at Peter and glanced to Medira, "Why?"

"Jason, please," she saw Peter turning blue; an astounding occurrence for him, "Put him down."

"Jason. Kill him," Eevy groaned as she sat up, "Snap him in half."

"Break him to bits," Lance moaned, "Just break him apart, Jason."

"Please don't," Medira squeezed his shoulder, "Please, Jason. For me."

Peter's feet hit the floor and he gagged for air, "I'll deal with you later," Jason kicked the leftover sand in his face and turned on Team Rocket, "Blast off time. Buh-bye," he reached to his belt, but it was empty, "What the hell?"

"You're a sucker, Peruwa," Peter stood up and held his neck with Jason's Poke'Balls around his belt, "A true sucker. I can't really decide whether it's you or Logos who's the bigger fool."

"Peter!" Medira jumped.

"You son of a bitch!" Eevy slammed him from behind, shoving him to the ground with Jason's Poke'Balls rolling away, "I truly hate you, Rubeus! I really, _really_ do!"

"Oh well! No loss to me!" he pushed her off and jumped up, pulling a pocketknife from his boot, "This remind you of something?" he moved the blade so it lit up and Eevy froze solid, "Oh, yes. I'm sure it does. This belonged to Daemeon Luminati. I'm sure it has significant meaning to you."

"Put that away!" Medira shouted, "Please, Peter! Stop it!"

He glanced between Medira and Eevy, "No," he said flatly and swung forward, "This one needs to be out of the picture!"

"Eevy! Watch it!" Lance pushed her away and took the jab in the shoulder.

"Peter! Don't do it!" Medira grabbed his elbow, "Stop hurting my friends! Don't make me hate you!"

"Move!" Peter pushed her away as Lance shoved him to the ground, "What, Dragon Master? Haven't had enough blood loss for today? Fine!" he swung up and sliced Lance up the side of his face.

"Shit!" Lance rolled away and held his face, "You bastard!"

"Stop it, Peter!" Medira jumped as Peter stood shook his vision back into line, "Knock it off, damn it!"

He paused and turned at that, "Why? I thought you wanted to stay with me."

"I would. But why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say God works too slow for me," the blade whirled forward. 

Eevy was definitely the target, but her vision was doubled by that slam Rubeus had put her through, "Get out of the way!" Luri struggled to call.

The scream came, but there was no blood. Eevy blinked and felt the very tip of the knife touching directly between her eyes. Beside her, Will panted heavily as the dagger flipped and pointed back at Rubeus, who cocked an eyebrow. He never knew what hit him when his own blade lashed forward. This time there was a rush of heat and a scream. Peter stepped back and stumbled backwards, falling to his knees and staring at the knife now imbedded in his shoulder blade.

"Peter, no!" Medira wailed and jumped to help him.

Before she could reach him, his eyes flared red and his form turned black. He dropped to shadow and zipped away. The dagger dropped with a clatter to the floor where he had been. Team Rocket stepped away, watching the others wearily. A tiny shadow entered the room and saw his Mistress leaning over a bleeding Lance. His left eye started twitching; a sign he was roaring mad. He turned on Team Rocket as a sand-covered Ash stumbled up behind him and spit out a shower of silt. No matter how jealous Vovo was, he wasn't going to let these bumbling fools break his Mistress's heart.

"Lance!" Ash hacked up more sand and jumped over before scowling up at Team Rocket, "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Lance!" Eevy wailed before her head shot up and her eyes burned bright red, "Time to do this, Vovo."

"Please no! We just needed money!" Jen flailed, "Honest!"

"Get a job then!" Ash barked and shot to his feet, "Pikachu, go!"

"How dare you join forces with Rubeus! You were bad enough alone!" Eevy stood up beside him, "Vovo, go!"

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack, now!"

"Vovo! Shadow Ball attack, now!"

"Oh, no!" Team Rocket wailed and tried to run.

The Thunderbolt and Shadow Ball rumbled forward, crashing into the floor and shooting Team Rocket into the air, "That's what we get for looking to money first," Persian moaned.

"A bashing by the bimbo brigade!" James whined.

"And a trashing from the twerp trio!" Jessie cried.

"That Rubeus will pay someday!" Butch growled.

"Oh no!" Cassidy bawled, "There go all the Poke'Balls! Yah! The Crystal Bell!"

"'Dis is one heck of a blast!" Meowth shouted.

"You can't honestly enjoy this!" Jen puffed.

"There's one thing I definitely don't enjoy," Mondo moaned, "And that is…"

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Raticate!"

Medira caught the Poke'Balls and stared down at the now red stained dagger laying on the floor, "Peter," she shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

Eevy grabbed the Crystal Bell and jammed it in her pocket, "Lance!" she hugged him around the neck, "Please be all right!"

"It's just a cut!" he coughed over her shoulder, "Please let me breathe!"

"I'm so sorry! You saved me twice!" she tightened her grip even more, "Thank you!"

"All right, all right! Let me have some air!" she gave him some air but cut him off again with a heavy kiss; this, of course, he did not protest to.

"I'm sorry, Medira," Jason put his arms around her from behind, "So sorry."

"It's not your fault," she turned around and put her arms around him, "Thanks for trying, anyway," she was about to apologize to Eevy and Lance, but decided not to, due to the fact they were still kissing.

Eevy sat up and smiled before a thought struck her, "Will," she jumped up and helped Will stand up, "You saved my life! I'd be kibble if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, well," he reddened slightly and looked off to Luri who just struggled to shrug, "I wasn't going to let that thing hit you or anything."

"Thanks just the same," she stretched and kissed him, "Don't get used to that."

He stood frozen for a minute, mouth slightly puffed out and eyes wide open, "Yeah. You're welcome. I think…"

"OK, Don Juan," Luri grunted, "Could you _please_ strain yourself to help me?"

Will left with Luri for the Pokemon Center and Ash, Pikachu, Vovo, Lance and Eevy went to help everyone up and to get him to Kratos for his wounds. Jason surveyed the damage and shook his head. They were going to need to patch the roof where Team Rocket blasted off and also to fix the floor where Pikachu and Vovo gave them the boost. Medira stepped quietly up behind him and ran her hands up his back. He straightened and loosened immediately and turned slowly around.

"Maybe we should check for injuries," he gave an evil smile, "One of us could be hurt."

She smiled wickedly, "That's one option."

"We should find a less public place," he grinned again, "It could get ugly."

"Lead the way," she stepped back and let him go first, "Maybe I should start calling you doctor."

"There are a few…other usable names."

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, shit," Peter cringed and looked at his red shoulder.

It wasn't red from fire today, but from blood. He had forgotten Will could throw things as well as stop them. He kept pressure on the wound and forced fire through his arm to heal it quicker. He grunted as the flames started sealing off the knife wound and nearly blacked out as the skin started reforming.

"Holy geez," he was actually sweating as it totally healed, "Oh damn," he fell backwards on the snow as some of it burned away, "She's going to hate me forever. I had to go and screw around. Never send grunts to do a Boss's job. I should never have had them do my job. Stupid Team Rocket!" he clutched his shoulder, "Thanks to that Butch, I've been utterly ruined. Thanks, Team Rocket. She _used_ to love me."

*^~^**^~^*

"I do not believe you bumbling fools messed up again!" Giovanni's voice rolled through the arena.

"Yes, sir," Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch, Jen, Mondo, Persian and Meowth chimed together.

"You call yourselves members of the notorious Team Rocket and you can't even get a few simple Pokemon!"

"Yes, sir."

"You didn't even do what Master Rubeus asked you to, did you?"

"No, sir."

"You imbeciles! You absolute idiots! How dumb can one get?"

"Row reow!" Persian called in from his right side.

"We don't know, sir."

"To find the answer, look in a mirror sometime! Get out there and get me some Pokemon! Now! I won't accept another failure!"

"Yes, sir!" they saluted and dashed out the door.

"Those idiots don't deserve a spot in Team Rocket. Bumbling fools is the only way to even lightly portray them. And _that's_ being polite. The only one even _remotely_ competent is that Mondo boy."

"Reow row reow!" Persian agreed.

"I suppose he takes after his uncle," he laughed once, "He certainly didn't get it from my brother."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Without A Forethought

Notes  
O...K...You don't want to even ask. This is one of those less important, boring filler-parts. I'm getting more and more like the anime every day o_O Well, I have nothing to say, except that I'll be releasing a new special called _"Versus!"_ next week that you should read _before_ you read the next two chapters I'll post a few days after. But, I said that at the top, so...That's all for now!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_

**One quick note; I don't own anything in relation to _Zelda_ or _Pokemon_. Aheh...**


	16. 86 Without A Forethought

**Without A Forethought  
_Japanese Title:_** Can It Be?! Thinking More In Advance!  
_**Translation:**_ Yoroshii Itto Gozaru?! Kangae Ichidan Arakajime!  
**By: Pro_V  
Title By: rainflower of Rainflower.net **

"Pain, pain, and even more pain," Peter grunted and leaned against a tree as his shoulder again started turning red, "He really got me. Stupid William!" he punched the trunk of the tree beside him and yelped as he used his bad arm, "Oh damn. Ow," he bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, "This leaves me between a rock and a hard place. Looks like those League snots get the day off. As do I," he cringed again, "Make that a couple of days."

*^~^**^~^*

Will opened one eye slowly and spotted Luri sleeping calmly under his arm. He gave an evil smirk and was about to scare her awake when her eyes shot open. She shoved him off and jumped out of bed. For someone who was electrocuted and whipped the day before, she sure could move. He sat up and tilted his head and awaited her to return. She came slowly from the bathroom with a towel over her face and beat red skin.

"Luri!" he jumped up as fast as he could go, "Are you all right? What happened?" he stayed back a few steps.

"Stay back, please," she swallowed, "I don't feel too good. I think I'm getting a cold."

"Are you sure that's all it is? You're not really sick or anything?"

"No. It's probably just a little chill from all this snow. I feel like I could fall over. I'll bet it's just the stomach flu."

"If you're sure," he looked her over worriedly, "I'll go tell everybody you're not feeling well. You just go back to bed."

She watched him walk out and looked side to side nervously, "One small detail I didn't mention…"

*^~^**^~^*

Luri got hit with nausea again the next morning. She wouldn't let anyone near her, fearing she'd get them sick. There were a few details she 'forgot' to mention to Will; two of which lead to a very serious conclusion. She sat banging the back of her head on the headboard to her bed when the door opened and two-toned eyes peaked in.

"Stay out," she moaned, "I'm not going to get you sick."

"I can live through a cold," Eevy shrugged and stepped in, closing the door behind her, "You know. Getting sick in the morning is a sign of something."

"Yeah, a cold," she sprawled out on the bed as Eevy sat down.

"No, Luri," she shook her head and poked Luri's side, "Have I missed something, or can you suddenly catch a _chill_?" she watched Luri cringe, "You can't chill, Luri, and you know it. You don't chill because your entire body is chill-proof because of your resistance to cold."

"I can still get sick," Luri slightly scowled out the corner of her eye, "I just don't get sick from getting cold. It's just the flu, I know it."

"Luri," Eevy gave a commanding sigh.

"All right, all right," she sat up, "So I'm getting sick in the morning and I'm a little tired."

"And…?"

"And…I _am_ late this month…" she muttered.

"Luri," Eevy crossed her arms and eyed her, "You have to tell him."

Luri's eyes flew side to side nervously, "Would you?"

"No way!" she sprang to her feet.

*^~^**^~^*

Luri was nervously chewing her fingernails when the door creaked open but no one came in. Only a little flower levitating in and dropping at the foot of her bed. She saw the door start to close and jumped.

"Hey! Will! Hold up!" she called as Will poked his head in the door, "Come here."

"But…I don't want to get sick!" he pouted and cringed.

"You won't," she shook her head and stood up, "We need to talk," she swallowed hard.

"Uh…OK," he stepped to the side of the door and closed it carefully beside him, "What about?"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was just sitting, listening intently to the calm before the storm, "Once she tells him, he'll explode," she muttered out loud as she read the next page of her book.

"What's that?" Morty looked up at her, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she snickered and turned the page, "Nothing at all."

"If you say so," Eusine shrugged to Mizu who returned the gesture.

"You can't be serious!" the left of the two doors swung open with Will stomping in, "No way!"

"But I am!" Luri jumped in before the door could slam on her, "I am totally serious, Will! I promise!"

"Well stop promising!" he sat down and shivered, "I don't want a promise like that!"

"You told him, didn't you?" Eevy looked at Luri without turning her head from the book.

"Yeah," Luri looked at her then back to Will, "What's wrong with it?" she snorted.

"Wh-What's wrong with it?" Will nearly fell over, "I'm not ready, that's what's wrong with it!"

"Not ready for what?" Lisle stared at them blank faced.

"I wasn't really even ready for a serious relationship and now you expect me to-No way!"

"No way what?" Jason looked back and forth between them.

"Not ready for a serious relationship?!" Luri jumped, "Could have fooled me! I needed help, you know!"

"Help with what?!" Medira burst.

"There's no way! No way!"

"Well what other ways are there?!"

"What happened?!" Mizu shouted at the top of her lungs.

Will snorted some kind of noise and slammed down in a chair, "Luri's pregnant."

"What?!" most of the group echoed, excluding Eevy who merely snickered.

"Hey, I _could_ be. We don't know for sure," Luri huffed and crossed her arms, "And what's wrong if I am?"

"N-N-Nothing," Lance held back on laughing, "Nothing at all."

"N-Nope," Jason slapped his hand over his mouth, "Not a thing."

"Hey, stop laughing!" Medira cracked him upside the head, "I think it's nice."

"Don't get any ideas," he narrowed his eyes while she smiled wide.

"It is _not_ nice!" Will jumped, "I can't be a father! I can't even be a decent boyfriend! Besides, we're not even married!"

"So what?" Lisle shrugged, "Lorelei wasn't when she had Luri."

"That's beside the point," Will snorted with narrowed eyes, "The thought of a family never even crossed my mind!"

"Thanks a lot," Luri scowled.

"That is _not_ what I meant," he said pointedly, "I, as a guy and as an Elite member, am not ready for this!"

"Big baby," Eusine crossed his arms and snickered, "She obviously had help."

"Thank you, Eusine," Luri nodded.

"How do I know it's even mine?!" Will suddenly blurted without thinking.

"William!" Eevy snapped as her book went flying to the floor, "How could you say such a thing?"

"Will!" Lance jumped, "Are you nuts?"

"That's mean," Misty slouched.

"That was more than mean. That was just plain cold," Ash partially growled.

"I-I-I-I just," Will shook, "I'm sorry, Luri."

Luri just stood with her chin quivering and her eyes watering. She spun on her heel and walked out, leaving Will half-dead behind her.

"I-I didn't mean it," he looked down and away, "Really."

*^~^**^~^*

"I thought he'd be happy," Luri sobbed into her pillow, "I thought he'd want to start a family. No, instead he denies any part in it and shoves an invisible dagger through my heart. Now he even tells me he didn't really want a serious relationship after _he_ was the one who started the damn thing in the first place!" the room filled with an ice-cold mist, "I give up. I really do."

"It's kind of cold in here. You all right?"

"Get out!" she raised a hand and sent a roar of ice water towards the door in an attempt to freeze it shut.

"That won't keep me out," she heard a Poke'Ball come open and a fizzing noise as his Pokemon Teleported him in, "I'm so very sorry, Luri."

"I'm happy for you," the fog thickened, "But I don't honestly care."

"I really am sorry, Luri," Will walked up beside her and crossed his arms to keep warm, "You just surprised me. Hearing that I'm a father doesn't hit my ears every day."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to say what you did, so just go away," she rolled over and kept the pillow over her face.

"I will not until you talk to me," he pulled the pillow away and held it behind his back.

"I've been talking to you. Now give me back my pillow," she reached to grab it but he pulled it away and held it above his head. 

"No," he threw it across the room, "I mean really talk to me. Have an actual conversation with me," he sat down next to her even though she kneed him in the back.

"I have nothing more to say to you," she crossed her arms while laying down, "Except get the hell out."

"Listen to me," he sprawled out over her legs with his legs hanging off the bed, "I didn't mean what I said and you know it. It just fell out under pressure. I know I'm the father. I mean, we may fight sometimes, but I know you'd never do anything like that against me."

"It sure sounded like you meant it," she cracked him in the back of the head with her knee, "You sounded so serious."

"I am never serious unless I'm in one of two situations. Immense danger or a Pokemon battle. Now, a Pokemon battle constituting immense danger is when you _really_ have to look out."

"So when you say you love me and that you didn't mean it, you're not serious," she retaliated seriously.

"…Strike, Luri. Strike true," he rolled his eyes, "OK, let me rephrase that. I'm only serious during immense danger, a Pokemon battle, and when dealing with things such as that. Happy now?"

"Elated," she sat up and looked down at him, "That's what I like about you, Will. You're only serious when you have to be and even then you can crack a joke. But I still hope the baby turns out like me and not you."

"Ouch," he suddenly jumped a bit, "Do you want the knife back, or should I just leave it in my heart?"

"You're being critical," she played with his hair and pushed it out of his face, "Your hair color wouldn't be so bad though."

"What? Now all you like about me is the color of my hair? That's nice," he sarcastically scowled.

"No," she looked him dead in the eye, "I like your accent too."

"You do? I mean! My what?" he slightly jumped, "I don't have an accent. Nope! Nope, never did."

"Do you take me for a fool, William Logos?" she poked him in the stomach, "You don't mind your voice acting during certain situations."

"I don't?" he frowned, "Damn," he let his real voice out, despite how much he hated it, and ran his hand around her chin, "So what's the chosen name?"

"I like a name like Loren or Lara."

"And…who said it was a girl?"

"Who said it wasn't?"

"Nobody. I was just asking. How would you know all of a sudden?"

"I don't, but I'd still like to know who said it was a boy."

Two-toned and sandy-brown eyes snuck around outside the door, "Did _you_ think they were this serious?" the sandy eyes looked down at the two-toned ones below them.

"There were hints, but I never thought they'd go this far this early," the two-toned eyes looked up at the pair above them, "What about you?"

"Not really, but I suppose some things aren't always as they seem."

"No, I meant are _you_ that serious?"

"Who? Me? Uh…I don't know," the brown eyes choked.

The woman with double-colored eyes reached back and hit the side of the guy's waist, "Don't even tell me. I'm afraid to know."

"I could show you easier than tell you," his fingers drummed up her side and fooled with her shirt.

"No way," she snatched his hand and jammed it into his own pocket.

"Why do you ask me such questions only to burst my bubble?" he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck while coaxing by running his hands along her arms.

"I'll burst more than your bubble if you don't stop," she grabbed his nose and pulled him away, "As per your question; when you actually give me a straight answer to such a question, I may let your bubble float for a while," she turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait!" he jumped along behind her, "I'll think of an answer! Wait up!"

"You're sure you're OK with this?" Luri fooled with the hem of Will's shirt, "Really sure?"

"Yes, I am," Will nodded and snatched her hand, pulling it up and laying a kiss on the back, "Nothing would make me happier. Well…" he thought about it for a minute, "One thing would."

"Really?" she looked a bit upset, "What?"

He stared her dead in the eyes, "Marrying you."

She leaned down and kissed him, pulling away slowly, "All you'd have to do is ask."

"All I'd have to do is get up enough guts," he snickered nervously.

"I'll wait then," she pushed his vest to the sides, "But my answer will always remain the same." 

*^~^**^~^*

"So," Jason snickered at Will, "What's up, Mr. Mom?"

"Ha, ha, ha," Will snorted, "You are just _so_ very funny. Rodent."

"Come on," Medira pulled Jason's ear, "Can't you be any nicer? I still think it's nice."

"And _I_ still say don't get any ideas," his eyes narrowed again.

"The same goes for you," everyone thought it'd be Lance talking to Eevy, but it was actually the other way around.

"I hope she doesn't take after Will at all," Lisle laughed a bit, "That'd be scary."

"And who says it's a she?" Morty jumped up, leaning over the table at Lisle.

"Who told you it wasn't?" Mizu did the same beside Lisle.

"What if it isn't?" Eusine stood up next to Morty.

"What if it is?" Sooney stepped up.

In a few minutes, the entire table was up and roaring. Women on one side and guys on the other; all fighting over the gender of a baby that wasn't even theirs. Will and Luri just sat and glanced from each other to the fighting crew repeatedly. Eevy and Lance sighed and shook their heads while the rest of the group barked at each other. Tracey and Brock were fighting to calm them, not verbally battling, but it wasn't working. The six not screaming just looked to each other and shrugged while the others continued. The group slowly quieted and sat calmly back down with slight murmurs about the opposite gender being the most stubborn on the planet.

"Are we through?" Eevy sighed.

"Yeah…" Ash muttered.

"I guess so…" Misty frowned.

"Thank you," Will nodded then shook his head.

"We've got to get going anyway," Luri stood up and walked out, "Doctor's visit."

"Which doctor?" Lance gave an evil snicker, "Ouch!"

"That's enough of that," Eevy commanded as she removed her fork from the back of Lance's hand.

*^~^**^~^*

"Ooh!" Yuu-Yuu jumped, "They're back!" she sprang from the couch and zipped to the door, "Hi, guys…" she trailed off.

"What's up with you? Find out it was twins?" Jason laughed wildly but shut up quickly, "What happened?"

"Have fun on the way?" Victor started to laugh, but also stopped quickly, "What's going on?"

"Hey, are you guys OK?" Vic tried to get them to stop and talk, but they just kept walking.

"What happened?" Tracey watched them slouch down the hall, "Did something go wrong?"

Luri sat down and covered her face with her hands. Will slammed down next to her and leaned her closer as the group filed in. Will put his hand through his hair and clenched a fist without removing it. Eevy shoved her way to the front with a smile, but it quickly melted to a frown when she saw the state of the parents-to-be.

"What happened?" she asked carefully. 

They both remained silent for a bit. The room started fogging up; a sign Luri was either scared or upset. Some kind of breeze from the floor forced them to hold their shirts and skirts down; a sign Will wasn't feeling right.

"It's a," Will paused as Luri started crying, "It's just a false alarm. She's not pregnant and never was."

The entire group shot up straight. Eevy grabbed the chest of her shirt and inhaled a short deep breath. Medira gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. Luri leaned bawling into Will who put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. Lance looked off to the side and put his fist to his mouth. Jason looked down and away, nearly falling straight to the floor. Morty pulled Lisle closer and rested his chin on her shoulder as she started whimpering. Medira didn't dare cry, afraid she'd douse herself and cause the others to burst as well. Skiff took the stunned Yuu-Yuu's shoulders from behind and shook his head. Misty started lightly crying and leaned into Ash, who laid his arms around her and tipped back and forth. Brock bit his bottom lip and shook his head as Rachel and Beth wailed next to each other. Eusine and Mizu looked to the floor and held each other's hands as tightly as they could. Vic and Victor held their wailing away for when they were alone and could release it like banshees. Tracey put his arm around Sooney's shoulders and she took his waist, both sighing sadly. 

"I'm so sorry," Eevy looked nervously around.

"We all are," Lance looked away.

"And I was making jokes," Jason murmured, "I am so very sorry."

"I wish there was something we could do," Medira said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Will swallowed, "Could we please be alone?"

"Yeah," Eevy turned, "Yeah, you can. Come on," she walked out slowly and stopped outside the door, only to start crying.

"Hey, come on," Lance wrapped his arms around her, "Don't cry."

"I was so happy for her," his shirt was getting wet, "Why do bad things always come to good people?"

"I don't know," he laid his chin on the top of her head, "I wish I did and I'm so sorry."

She stepped back and looked him in the eyes, "Have you found an answer yet?"

"Yes, I have, and yes, I am," he nodded.

"Seriously?" she sniffed, "You really mean that?"

"Yes, I do," he ran his hand through her hair, "And I always will. It'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"Why did it have to be us?" Luri choked out through her crying, "Why couldn't it have been someone else?"

"Obviously it wasn't meant to be," Will pulled her closer, "It'll be fine."

"How can you be so calm? I thought you decided you wanted this!" she sat up and leaned away.

"I did, Luri. And I still do, but it didn't work out and I'm sorry."

"You're disgusting! You are so disgusting! You don't even care!"

"Yes, Luri, I _do_ care. And I always will. I swear to you that nothing would have pleased me more than having a son, _or daughter_, with you. Being a father would be great, but it just isn't time yet, I guess. I'm sorry," that whole time, not once did he hide his voice.

"I always wanted a family like my mother's," she put her arms around his neck, "I really want to be a mother someday, and I definitely want it to be with you. I don't care if it's a girl or boy; all I care about is that it works out for us someday and that we both still care by then."

"Like I said; I will always care. We _will_ have another chance, Luri. I don't think I could keep myself away from you long enough to let you change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind on you," she ran her hand inside his vest, "Never."

He grabbed her hand and caught her in a quick kiss, "Next time, Luri. I promise."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Of Cerulean And Of Olivine

Notes  
Well, I was originally planning on re-working this chapter a little bit, but then I got sick and got major writer's block o_O...I still like it anyway. Kinda depressing, kinda funny in parts. All too much like me. Anyways, onward to the next chapter!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	17. 87 Of Cerulean And Of Olivine

**Of Cerulean & Of Olivine  
_Japanese Title:_** The Girls Of The Water Cities! Of Cerulean And Of Olivine!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Gaaru no Mizu Shiti! No Hanada to no Asagi!  
**By: Pro_V  
**

Luri just kept muttering, "My life bites," as she tossed her cloak on the hanger and slammed down on the bed.

She hit the bed so hard that she must have bounced a good six inches into the air. She pulled the pillow over her face and mumbled something into it. Probably just another repeat of "my life bites", but you never can tell what will come out of Lurianna's mouth. She kicked off her shoes and sprawled out in the middle of the bed, growling something into the back of the pillow and trying to make sure no one would hear her jabbering to herself and start to think she was going loopy.

"I give up. I am _so_ fed up with my life it's not even funny," came a muffled snort, "Why do I even pester myself with living anymore? Life is nothing but a chicken's egg. It's good for a while and then goes rotten. That's the story of my life. Great for a while and shitty the rest. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead. Out-of- League relationships are permitted now thanks to Kratos and Eevy, so I could still be with Will even if I did go back to Olivine. Long distance relationships aren't that bad and I wouldn't mind seeing my parents again."

A familiar female voice echoed in her head, "Mistress Luri. No. That's not what you really want. All you're really doing is digging yourself into a tunnel and purposely collapsing the entrance. That may sound good when you first do it, as you're keeping all the problems out, but once you've done it, you can never get out again. If you suddenly decide to try and dig yourself out, it collapses in on top of you and you're stuck. It's the same with dropping out of the Elite. If you were to realize it was a bad idea to quit, you could never come back. You're doing just as Jason was; searching for an easy way out. The easy way, this time, is the coward's way. It usually is. Stand up to your loss and teach your depression it can't take you over. There's a whole house full of people who love you and you're going to leave? Shape up, Lurianna Sedna! Besides, what would Eevy do to the guys if you left her unsupervised?"

"Suicune, you are truly stubborn," Luri sighed, then smiled, "And I wouldn't have you any other way."

*^~^**^~^*

Misty sat calmly on the balcony of one of the many fourth floor rooms. She stared out to the far east of Rainbow Metro and could just see the ocean's bright blue water. She wished that the sun would either move so it set in the east or that the ocean would move so that the sun would set into it. Alas, she knew she would never achieve that dream, and sat staring at the water. She sighed and saw a shadow jump above the trees and squinted to make out what it was, but she could only make out a flowing purple mane and a blue glow. She frowned, wanting to know what it was, but shrugged it off. She could tell the sun was setting just by the Pokemon that were coming out. She heard the door open and spun wildly to see who it was.

"It's fine," Luri shook her head reassuringly, "You can stay here as long as you like."

"This place," Misty looked around the frigid room, "What is it?"

"This is my ice room," Luri walked out to the balcony and leaned against the bar, "I love it here."

"It is nice. A beautiful shade of blue."

Luri smiled and looked over at her, "I think so too. So does my mother."

"Lorelei?"

"Yes," she nodded once and looked out at the ocean with her eyes closed, "There's a storm coming."

Misty watched carefully as Luri's long blonde hair blew in the light breeze just reaching the Mansion from the ocean. She seemed to almost be dozing off until her eyes opened slowly. Her ice blue eyes were nearly whimpering and starting to tear up, but Misty could tell Luri was holding it away. Luri again closed her eyes and took a deep breath with her mouth open ever so slightly.

"How can you tell?" Misty asked in a whisper.

Luri kept her eyes closed and gave a half smile to Misty's side, "Anyone can. The air is wet and the breeze is chilly. It's coming from the ocean, so it may be big. From the southeast."

"You can tell all that just by feeling the breeze?"

"Yes," she nodded once and went back into the ice room, sliding on the ice and out to a mound of hardened snow, "What is it you were doing in here anyway?"

"Just looking at the ocean. Water Pokemon are the best and they tie me straight to water."

"Water Pokemon?" Luri looked her over, "That's all you train, isn't it?"

"Yep," Misty dared herself to step onto the ice and skid wildly across to where Luri was sitting, "They're my specialty. I want to know everything there is to know about them and I want to be a Water Pokemon Master-uh-Mistress."

Luri gave a half second scowl, "I'm sure you'll do it," she looked up at the thermometer, "It's too warm in here. I'll have to fix that," the room started filling with a light fog and the temperature started lowering.

"Wow," Misty breathed smoke, "That's really cool."

"No. It's cold," Luri snickered, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" she leaned away.

"Just let me see," she snatched her wrist as her palm started glowing blue, "Oh, yes. The Beasts like you," she put their hands palm to palm and raised them up while their fingertips illuminated cold blue, "They like you a lot."

"Beasts? The Legendary Beasts?" Misty's eyes nearly fell from her head as she remembered the blue Pokemon leaping over the trees.

"Yes. Suicune shows interest in you. Entei is quite interested in both Brock and Tracey and Raikou shows a strong curiosity about the Ketchum boy."

"How do you know that?" 

"I have my ways. Not only Eevy has connections to them. Someday you will too. I can already feel the Water rushing through you," she dropped her hand and looked out the balcony door and changed the subject, "I come here all the time to think alone a lot anymore. It used to be once and a while, but now it's every day. It's been even worse since the day before yesterday. Then it turned to spending most of the day here."

"I'm sorry about that. Everyone is."

"You shouldn't be. You did nothing to cause it or to prove it wrong. Will's right. Eventually it'll work out. It's just that…I don't know. I thought it would have worked out. I got so elated that it broke my heart to find out I was wrong. How I got sick, I may never know, but I did. The stomach flu. Oy vey, it was a nightmare through the whole thing."

"I'm sure it was," Misty flicked away a puff of snow and stared around at the icicles hanging from the ceiling and on the wall.

"Can I ask you a very odd question?" she noted Misty's nod and continued, "What is Ashura to you?"

"You mean Ash?" she cocked her head and looked overly puzzled, "What do you mean what is Ash to me?"

"Just that. What is he to you? Other than a boyfriend?" Luri looked at her dead seriously.

"Oh," she looked around and then looked overly thoughtful, "Other than a boyfriend, he's a close friend too. A traveling partner. A colleague. And at some points maybe even a rival."

"That's not quite what I meant. I meant what kind of qualities do you like about him? What is it that you fell in love with in the first place?"

Misty looked dumbfounded for a moment, trying to figure out just why she was asking such questions. She stared left and right blankly a few times while trying to come up with an answer she felt was truthful yet would still satisfy a Mistress's curiosity. She looked back and sighed a bit, trying to kick her brain into motion.

"Well, I," she paused, "I like his sense of humor and his looks aren't bad either. He can be really sweet when he tries and his way with words is great sometimes. But what I first noticed about him was how much he loves Pokemon. So, to me, he's funny, cute, handsome, sweet, compassionate and caring."

"It sounds like you had your eye on him for a while," Luri muttered, "before you said anything."

"A couple of years, actually."

"That sounds just like Will and me. None of us should have kept it from each other that long. All we were doing was smoldering our courage."

"Yes, but it worked out, at least."

"That's true. The Beasts see so much potential in you," she sighed and pushed a hand print into the snow beside her, "I'll bet you'll all achieve your dreams someday. Sooner or later, the four of you will get your hopes fulfilled and your wishes granted."

"Maybe," Misty looked out the balcony door and down into the trees, "What's that?!" she jumped up and zipped across the ice.

Down in the underbrush, a small greenish-white sparkle seemed to dig through the leaves lying along the forest floor. Glowing white sparks fell to the ground in its wake and left luminous white specks on the leaves before they flickered and disappeared like candles slowly dying in the wind. Luri and Misty watched it move as it seemed to search through the foliage around the ground of Spectral Spirit Woods. Its dragonfly-like wings were just barely visible, as they fluttered crazily to keep the body of the carrier above the ground and to propel it about as it searched. A white glow started to form a sphere around its body and it started picking up speed and flying off. It went faster and faster with each passing second as it moved away. Rushes of white power flowed from around it as it just kept moving. It suddenly disappeared without a trace in a splash of bright white light as it just fizzled away in the center of the woods. Luri whispered something that even Misty couldn't hear, despite the fact they were standing right next to each other.

"What was that?" she looked to Luri with a blank face, "What'd you say?"

"Nothing," she shook her head with a slight smile and turned to walk back inside.

"I won't tell anyone what that was if you tell me. That is, if you know."

Luri ignored that, "Do me a favor, Misty. Please never lose Ash. No matter what the reason. True love is a very precious thing, and losing someone or something as dear to you as he is would be like losing your very life itself. Hang onto him and keep a hold of life. Never let him go, Misty. Never."

*^~^**^~^*

"This sucks!" Peter snorted, "My arm is going to fall off here in a minute. Don't tell me that not only did I lose Medira but I'm going to lose my arm too. Damn this hell-hole of a world!" he kicked a huge shower of snow into the air, "I hate this shitty world! That stupid Mistress bitch is going to pay for what she's done! First she took my chair as Champion, then she destroyed my plans about six _zillion_ times, and then she and that ratty Elite First of hers stole the only person I've ever _actually_ loved! This hell of a world turned against me before I was even one speck evil! I thank it for my malignancy but not for the consequences that it's brought me! Why, for once, can I not have what I want?! This banishment is not what I joined the League to achieve! I joined the League to achieve strength and power. I got my power! I got my strength! But, in turn, I lost everything else! Absolutely everything fell apart! Once I did manage to find someone who actually meant something to me, they pulled that away too!" he ran his hand along his face and started burning red, "I hate those people!" the snow and ice around him melted for yards in every direction, "With a _burning_ passion! I hate all of them with every inch of my very existence! I wish them all to burn for taking everything that meant anything to me away! They should, and will, all rot for what they've done! That includes their stupid friends and those idiotic Gym Leaders!" a spiral of fire crashed and spread from tree to tree, "Just you wait, little miss Mistress! I'll be back for you and you will _not_ survive our next encounter! I've had it with you and anything that has to do with you! You'll not make it through me this time! You _will_ lose!"

The explosion came, alerting everyone within miles. Eevy, who had been sitting on the front porch swing, shot up straight and looked out to her right into Spectral Spirit Woods. A spiraling twister of flames roared from the center of the forest. Eevy's eye colors wrapped together and flashed crimson. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath as the fire slowly died down and fizzed away. Lance stepped slowly from the door and watched her closely as her hair started flipping in wind that wasn't there.

"Eevy. Please. Don't go after him," he snatched her arm, "Let him come here and face all of us."

She calmed slowly and slouched, "I won't. If he thinks he's so big and so scary that he can stand up to anything, let _him_ come _here_. Do you hear me, Rubeus?!" she shouted as loud as she could and stepped to the railing of the porch, "I know you do! Screw you, Rubeus! I _will not_ come for you! Come for me if you want me so damn badly! I dare you to face all of us at once!"

"I will come when I'm damn good and ready!" Rubeus' voice echoed back, "Until then, prepare! Plan all you like, but I refuse to lose to you! You have what warning you will receive!"

"I don't need warning to defeat you! I _will_ plan! And I _will_ be ready!" the wind went silent as their verbal bickering slowed and disappeared, "Stupid shit. Let him come."

"Are you sure just inviting him here like that was a good idea?" Lance crossed his arms as she turned around.

"I am sure," she pushed him to sit on the porch swing and sat down beside him, "He'll come; but only after his arm is healed. Even _he_ isn't stupid enough to challenge when wounded. He may be an idiot at some points, but he is actually very smart and very cunning."

He scowled, "Really?" he snorted.

"Stop that!" she hit him in the stomach, "You know better."

"Yeah, sure I do," he ran his hand around the back of her neck, "But do you, is my question."

"I know better than to go too far with anyone. Including you," she grabbed his index finger between her own index finger and thumb and pulled them up and over, dropping his hand on his own knee.

"Is that so?" he turned to sit and stare at her, "And just how far is _too_ far?" he played with her hair.

"I have the strangest feeling you already know," she swatted his hand from her hair and shoved him over.

He repositioned his head on the arm of the swing and pulled her arm, causing her to lie out on top of him, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Maybe you'll even have to show me."

She sighed and ran her hand around his chest, "Later," she yawned and kissed his chin, "I say we just sit here a while."

A tiny shadow peeked out the door and watched the porch swing swaying slowly. His left eye started twitching, alerting anyone who may have seen him that he was getting annoyed. He watched the Elite Fourth charming _his_ Mistress and watched _his_ Mistress cuddling with someone other than him. His bright blue and green eyes flashed red momentarily and he turned and headed back inside. He jumped along the hall and into his Mistress's room. He hopped onto the bed and curled up on the pillow, breathing deep to catch the faint scent of her raspberry shampoo. Vovo hated it when Lance and Eevy were that close, as did his sons. They had all agreed when this romance first started to keep out of the way, but that seemed to be changing for the worse now that their Mistress and her Elite Fourth were getting even closer. Vovo opened one eye at the sound of footsteps in the hall and sniffed the air. The identity was confirmed; Misty. He yawned and frowned, as he had hoped it was Eevy. He rubbed his face into the pillow and slowly dozed off.

*^~^**^~^*

Misty kept walking along the hall and stopped at the dining room door. Her sneakers scuffed the floor as she made her way across the room and to the refrigerator. She dug through the chilly air as she looked for anything interesting to snack on. She felt hands at her waist and started to shoot up straight before stepping back and cracked her head on the inside of the door.

"Ouch!" she shrieked and stepped back, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, Mist," Ash slightly snickered, "What're you up to?"

"I _was_ looking for Eevy, but searching for a snack sounds better," she still rubbed at the back of her head.

"Eevy's out on the porch with Lance," Ash motioned to the window, "They're actually sleeping, I think."

"Cute," Misty turned back to the fridge, "What were you up to, other than giving me a concussion?"

"I was just looking for you. And for your information, I thought you heard me come in. It's not like I meant for you to cram your head on the fridge."

"Very funny," she turned around with a sandwich in her hand.

"Thanks," he snatched the food and sat down at the table.

"You little snot!" she stomped, "That was mine!"

"I'm only kidding!" he dropped the sandwich on the table and shook his head, "You should know by now that I'm almost never serious."

"That's true," she gave an evil smile as she again dug through the fridge, "The only thing you're serious about is food."

"And Pokemon," he corrected quickly and watched her as stood digging.

"Stop looking at me, Ash Ketchum," she snapped, knowing he was watching even though she didn't actually see him.

"Sorry!" he threw his hands in the air and turned around, seeing a bright white flash out the window, "Hey, Misty! Look at that!" he jumped up and ran to the window.

"I'm not going to watch Lance and Eevy sleeping, you sick pig!" she growled.

"No! It's some kind of alien or ghost or Pokemon or something! Come here!" he jumped and pulled her to the window, "Check it out!"

The bright greenish-white figure was hovering over the porch swing and staring curiously down at the couple sleeping beneath it. It hovered back and forth, examining them for some reason. Ash and Misty were close enough now that they could tell it had big blue eyes and a kind of light sea foam/seaweed green skin. It reached down and touched Eevy's forehead with an arm nearly as long as the full length of its body. A little spark stirred Eevy a bit, but she stayed asleep and simply wrapped her arm farther around Lance. The tiny figure cocked its head and swayed back and forth. 

"What is it, Ash?" Misty whispered, "Is it a Pokemon?"

"I don't know, Misty," he answered in the same low tone, "Maybe it's an alien and it's gonna abduct them or something."

"Oh, whatever," she moaned and rolled her eyes.

The figure reached and pushed Eevy's arm back between them and pulled Lance's arm up to it. It moved their index fingers towards each other and touched them to each other. Raikou's cry sounded in the distance and a bright white glow illuminated from their touching fingertips. The figure blinked and nodded with a small smile on its tiny mouth. It leaned back and started floating away, but noticed Misty and Ash standing in the window. The two of them stepped back, but the figure turned and smiled. It placed its hand on the window. A small purple glow left a tiny four-fingered handprint on the windowpane. Ash and Misty looked to each other and then back to the whatever-it-was. It hovered back and gave a wave before turning around and zipping away with the white power falling from behind it. It disappeared with a bright white flash and was gone.

"Look at that," Ash pointed to the handprint on the glass, "That was awesome."

"What do you think it was?" Misty looked at the handprint.

"It looked like a Pokemon, but I've never seen one like it before," Ash reached out and touched the handprint, "Whoa!" he jumped away as his entire hand burned purple, "What's going on here?!"

"That's like what happened when I touched Luri," Misty tapped the handprint slowly and her hand also lit up, "Wow."

"What is this?" Ash stared at his hand, "What was that thing and what did it do?"

"I don't know. I saw it earlier with Luri. I think she knows what it is, but she wouldn't tell me."

The glowing slowed and disappeared, leaving them both blank-faced, "That was weird," Ash stared around the room, "Anyway, what were you talking to her about?"

"Luri?" Misty snapped back to reality, "About you, actually."

"About me?" his eyes narrowed, "What about me?"

"She said she and Will have a lot of the same kind of problems we do. She told me never to lose you and to hang onto everything I have."

"Never to lose me?" he cocked his head, "You could lose me if you dropped me in the middle of nowhere blindfolded!"

"Well, that bursts my bubble then," she snickered with a huge smile at the scowl he shot, "I'm only kidding."

"Yeah," he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, "I know."

"What are you doing?" she tilted her eyebrow.

"Uh," he pulled her even closer, "It looks to me like I'm kissing you."

"Oh," she nodded, "OK."

She put her arms around his back as their lips pressed together. He ran his hands up her back and pulled away slowly, watching the smile stick on her mouth.

"You enjoyed that?" he sounded overly surprised.

"Yes, I did. Did you?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"If we both like it so much, why not do it again?"

"Sure."

*^~^**^~^*

"She's so much like me," Luri laid out on her bed and stared at the ceiling, "She really is a sweet girl. Those two deserve each other and belong together."

"Who?" Will looked over at her, "Ash and Misty?"

"Yep."

"Yeah, those two are nice kids. A little loopy sometimes, but they're OK."

"If we do have a baby," Luri started but paused just to be safe, "What would you think of a girl's middle name being Mistaria?"

"It's nice. Pretty. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"If you say so. Now," he walked his fingers over her, "How about we get the baby to carry that name?"

*^~^**^~^*

The little white light worked around the trees, weaving and zipping along. The bright white glow flowed from behind it as it kept moving around the woods. It stopped at the scent of smoke and saw a young man with bright red hair sitting and staring into a fire. It tilted its head at the steam rising from the trees around it. It then went about its work. It spun from the base of each tree on up and sent its sparkles onto the burned or burning bark. Green sprouts started growing from their very touch. It continued around the campsite, the bright white catching Peter's attention.

"What's going on?!" he jumped up and looked side to side while turning around, "What's happening?! How are the trees growing back?!"

He shot back a step as a small, bright green-white figure flashed past his face. White power splashed behind it as the sphere containing this tiny creature continued away and disappeared in a blinding white flash. Peter stood in a daze and watched as more and more green formed on the trees around him.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Heading For The Holidays

Notes  
Whee! This was interesting, if nothing else. And look! The next chapter is the beginning of a series of Christmas-y chapters! The posting schedule is going to be WAY off this month, so you may want to check http://www.geocities.com/hukubuandnanka/calendar.html for the days I'll be posting. It's just a little table that shows what goes up when. Well, that's it for now. ^_^ Buh-bye!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	18. 88 Heading For The Holidays

**Heading For The Holidays  
_Japanese Title:_** The Tree Of The Metropolis! Grown By The Forest Spirit!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Ki no Sono Shufu! Masu Bai Sono Shinrin Tamashii!  
**By: Pro_V **

Lance stretched and yawned, noticing an awkward weight laid on him. He then remembered where he'd fallen asleep; on the porch swing with Eevy snuggling right on top of him. Literally. He sat up carefully, trying not to wake her up, but it didn't work. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She was still half-asleep when she looked over at him with the drowsiest of expressions. She blinked a few times and regained her composure.

"You could have just told me to move, you know," she yawned again in the middle of her sentence, but managed to finish before it was totally impossible to understand her.

"No, I was rather enjoying myself. I just need to feel my arm again is all," he scratched at his right arm as he tried to get the blood flowing back into it.

"You know, I just remembered something. It's only a little over two weeks to Christmas."

"Oh man! I forgot all about it," he slapped himself in the forehead, angering himself at how forgetful he, and everyone else, had managed to be, "With all that's going on, it totally slipped my mind!"

"Calm down. You don't have to get _me_ anything; and maybe the others will completely forget…Hah! Yeah right…"

"No, I'll get you something…Dunno _what_," she smirked slyly, "I know what you can give me and it doesn't even have to wait until the twenty-fifth."

"A slap across the face for getting fresh?" she snickered as he shot a scowl, "No. A punch for the sick jokes and looks."

"That's not funny," he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm just messing," she gave a grin, "Sure, I'll give you what you were thinking about. On Christmas Eve. I'll spend the entire night with you."

"Pardon? I need to hear that again because I don't quite believe what I just heard," he cupped his hand behind his ear.

She leaned down and whispered something in his ear before kissing it, "Good enough for you?"

He just relaxed with a huge smile and his eyes closed, "Come on, December twenty-fourth," he murmured in a daze.

*^~^**^~^*

The group was sitting peacefully in the dining room (as this was the only place with enough chairs to seat everyone) and were pretty much silent as they thought about the upcoming holiday. Of course, a familiar deep voice snapped them awake again.

"Hello, hello, hello, everyone!" the doors slammed open, "Or, should I say; Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, all!"

"Oh shut up," Eevy muttered, "It's not Christmas yet."

"He starts every year in November," Jason whispered.

"And he gets worse as the month progresses," Will added.

"He's like a living advent calendar," Luri moaned.

"He's actually scary sometimes," Lance shivered.

"Oh geez...I hate people like that," Eevy drooped.

"So can we kill him?" the Elite asked together.

"Oh, come now," Kratos snickered, "I'm not _that_ bad."

The Elite 4 looked over at him slowly with dead serious looks of, "Yeah, right."

"OK, fine. So I like Christmas. Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, yeah," Eevy waved her hand at him, "What do you want anyway? And don't you know how to knock? Or call?"

"Yes, I do, but I didn't. Anyway, I came to tell you the tree lighting is in just a couple hours. You _will all_ be there."

"A couple hours?!" the five who had just been forcefully invited blared.

"Get a move on! Come on! Get up! The Forest Spirit picked the tree earlier! Get up and get going! Remember. Christmas-y apparel!"

"Forest Spirit?" Misty paused as she thought about that green-white glow, "What's the Forest Spirit?"

Kratos completely ignored her, "Go! Come on! Get ready! Move it!" he pulled Eevy to a stand and shoved her out the door, "Go, go, go!"

"All right, all right! Hold your Ponyta!" she pushed him back, "I'm going!"

"Excuse me!" Misty jumped, "What's the Forest Spirit?!"

Again, she was ignored, "We're going! No need to push!" Luri snapped.

"You too," Kratos snatched Medira's arm, "As long as you're part of this team, you go too."

"Oh, come on!" Medira wailed as he shoved her out the door.

"What's the Forest Spirit?!" Misty blared, still being ignored, "I give up," she snorted and sat down, "Do any of you know what the Forest Spirit is?" she looked around the group still sitting.

"Not a clue," they answered and shook their heads.

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't even own anything red!" Eevy puffed and dug through her closet, "I _hate_ red!" the knock on the door caused her growling to subside for the moment, "If you can help me locate a Christmas outfit, come in!"

"Can't find anything?" Lance leaned against the wall beside the closet door.

"No," she kept pulling a green something out and shoving it back in, "I never wear red. The only thing even remotely Christmas I own is a green T-shirt with red trim."

"Maybe Luri or Medira has something you can wear. Or maybe I do."

"Hold on," she started frantically digging her way out after digging her way in, "Let _me_ get out of _this_ closet, now that _you've_ come out of _yours_."

"That's not what I meant…Here," he dropped a box on the bed, "_Dragon_ was planning on giving that to you."

"Oh was he really?" she gave the box an odd look, "And when would that have been?"

"Christmas Eve," he gave a nervous laugh, "When I was going to tell you who I was."

"Well. I burst your bubble, didn't I?" she looked him over, "Really…uh… Christmas there."

He crossed his arms and snorted, "I happen to like it."

A simple red coat over a black shirt and green pants. The usual black boots, of course, and something she hadn't seen before.

"Oh my geez," she laughed once, "Your ear," she slapped her hand over her mouth, "Your right ear."

"What?" he scowled.

"Nothing," she finally started laughing, "Y-Y-You have an earring!" she fell to sit on the bed and started laughing hysterically.

"So what?" he huffed and glared at her evilly, "You find something funny about that?"

"No. It's just-It's just-It's just," she couldn't stop laughing, "You look so…So funny!"

"Thanks a lot," he turned and started stomping out.

"Hey, come on! I was just kidding!" she jumped up and threw her arms around his waist, "I'm only joking!"

"Yeah, well, you're getting more like Will every day. That joker wears red and purple and makes fun of my one earring."

"Oh, stop it!" she turned him around using his belt loop, "I kind of like it. Just not something I'd expect of you."

"I was sixteen. What do you want from me?"

"How about a kiss?"

He gave her a quick kiss and stood straight, "I might as well go finish up. You'd better get a move on too if you expect to be done in time."

*^~^**^~^*

"Where's Eevy?" Medira resituated her blouse for the millionth time, "She's going to be late."

"She was a bit weary of wearing red," Lance leaned on the table with his hand covering his ear.

"I look so bad in red," Eevy grumbled from the hall, "I look SO bad in red! Don't be afraid to laugh. I look _so_ bad in red."

"All right! We get your point. Come show us!" Will snorted, as he was annoyed they would be late.

"Laugh your heads off if you like. I won't hold it against you," she stepped in the door, poking her index fingers together.

She was covered in red from head to toe, no matter how much she hated to be. Her hair was in a bun with the only red scrunchy she owned and poinsettia clips held back her bangs. She'd spent twenty minutes on her lipstick alone and another ten putting in the crystal earrings with the poinsettia bases. A red choker with a poinsettia charm and a silver chain boasting the Crystal Bell ran around her neck. The dress was a usual Christmas dress with red fabric and white buttons. It extended straight to her ankles with fuzzy white trim. It was actually sleeveless with more of the fuzzy white material making the sleeves as it wrapped around her chest with a poinsettia clip in the center. Long red gloves with more fuzzy white trim made her arms almost completely invisible. The short red high-heeled boots were trimmed with even more white fuzz and each lace had a crystal at the end and a poinsettia at the center of the bow. The red of her embarrassed face nearly matched that of her dress.

"Come on and laugh. I know I look stupid in red," she muttered and stared at the floor.

"No you don't!" Medira burst, "You look really good!"

"Not to tick anybody off, but you look beautiful," Will braced himself for a couple smacks, but didn't get them.

Luri was too busy shrieking in delight to strike Will's head with one of her murderous slaps, "You look great in that! Wherever did you get that if you don't own any red? I want one!"

"Lance gave it to me, actually," Eevy pointed around her at the dazed and drooling Lance.

"He picked that out?" Jason looked between Lance and the dress, "All of it?"

"All but the necklace, obviously," Eevy shrugged, "Everything else was there."

"Very nice," Will slapped Lance in the back, causing his arm to slip away, "Take that thing out!" he snapped.

"Oh geez! What is that?!" Medira started laughing, "An earring? On you? Oh man!"

"Stop it!" Eevy barked, "You leave him alone! Not one word about it! He can wear what he pleases!"

Lance spat his tongue out at Will and he returned the gesture nastily, "Yeah, all right."

"Where's everybody else?" Eevy then noticed everyone else was gone.

"They're already out there. Waiting for us," Lance snatched her arm and started walking, "Come on. We'll be late," he stopped on the porch and pulled a flower from the pot beside him, "Might as well finish it off," he pushed the stem of the poinsettia into the bun in her hair, "Cute."

"Gee, thanks!" she shouted as he again started walking.

*^~^**^~^*

Will was in a simple red vest over a green shirt and green pants with his black boots. Luri kept telling him if he had pointed ears, he'd look like an elf. He retaliated by telling her if her all she'd have to do to look like Santa was grow a beard. That shut her up rather quickly. On the left of his vest was star pin and on his right was another pin literally covered in diamonds. A 3 with a year at the base. Obviously marking his Elite Third position and the year he got it.

Luri walked along next to him in a forest green dress with long arms and red trim with green high-heels. The only makeup on her face was red lipstick and a tiny bit of blush. Transparent green fabric came from each wrist and draped over her hands to contrast the red nail polish. The same fabric came as the trim at her ankles. Her blonde hair was in a French twist with a star decoration at the side. Her choker and earrings were stars like the pin and hair piece she wore and below that pin was a diamond 2 with a year. Another marker pin for her position and the year it was achieved.

Medira snorted at the white turtleneck Jason was wearing, but shrugged it off as he added green pants for some color. Brown boots were there, of course, and a holly pin was worn as well. Medira stopped laughing at Lance's earring when she found out Jason had one too. His was just a gold ring, as was Lance's, and a gold and diamond 1 with a year was beside the holly pin.

Medira may have grumbled about his shirt, but she wore a white turtleneck with that fuzzy white around the neck and wrists. She wore a green skirt just reaching below her knees and tall brown (don't ask her why) boots with holly pins at the center of each bow. For the first time in her life, she was wearing white nail polish. On one side of the neck of her shirt was a holly pin and on the other was her Shimmer Badge with that year mounted on it. 

Eevy had forced Lance to change to a white shirt and red pants. He hated color and would have greatly preferred the black shirt, but she refused. A poinsettia hung out his coat pocket and each cufflink was a poinsettia as well. He wore three pins instead of two. One was a poinsettia. The next down from that was a 4 with a year and the last with the infamous dragon and angel wing pin. Of course, the tracking mechanism had been removed.

Eevy was still in the same outfit, but now wore more than just the poinsettia pin that was at the center of the shoulder puff. Now there was a calligraphic C with a year and her half of the dragon and angel wing pin. She also stuck a poinsettia pin in each of the white puffs of her gloves.

They spotted Kratos standing on some kind of stage in front of a huge evergreen. He was easy enough to see, as he was in an ice blue suit with a white shirt and shoes. His height was a dead give away too, as he was actually as tall as Lance. He boasted a calligraphy P and a snowflake pin on the chest of his coat and another snowflake for each cufflink. When he reached down to shake the hand of someone in the front row of the audience, a woman could be seen standing beside him; arm locked in his. 

She was in a long ice blue dress and high-heeled shoes of the same color. The sleeves of her dress reached to her wrists and were impossibly wide; reaching past her knees if she dropped her arms to her sides. The neck of her dress went around her shoulders with white beaded trim. She had white beaded earrings and brown hair with white bangs. It was pulled back in a bun and held with a beaded hair band. She wore a snowflake pin and a pin with a calligraphy T. She had short ice blue gloves with beaded trim and an anklet of the same beads. The League Treasurer; Yuushou Eirene.

Lance snickered and pointed it out, "Kratos has a girl," he started laughing.

"Shut up," Eevy snapped and poked his side, "What's wrong with it?"

"He's forty," Will said in a disgusted tone.

"So what?" Luri gave him a scowl, "You going to break-up with me when you turn forty?"

"Good job, Will," Jason smiled from behind, "But maybe she'll occupy his time enough that he won't be bothering us."

"That's really nice, Jason," Medira shook her head.

"We were kidding!" the three men jumped together.

"We know!" the three woman answered.

Their shouts attracted Kratos' attention and he blared into the microphone hooked on the neck of his shirt, "The Medio Mistress, Elite 4 and Champion!" he pointed off to them as they got closer and put his hand over the microphone, "You're late."

"My fault," Eevy nodded slowly and pulled the microphone from the stand beside her, "Hi," she said sheepishly.

"Go, Eevy!" came a scream from way in the back as her group stood on the bleachers and jumped wildly.

Eevy snickered and shook her head, "OK. Well. Now then. As most of you know, each year, the Forest Spirit picks a tree from the center of Spectral Spirit Woods. That tree illuminates the Spirit's green-white aura and grows to its selected size. This year, the Spirit chose this tree."

Lance pulled the mic from her hand, "This year, this tree will light up to mark the beginning of the Christmas season of Rainbow Metro. The Forest Spirit chose this tree and we hope to honor it with the lighting ceremony again this year."

Will grabbed at the mic, "In just a few minutes, the tree will light up to call in Christmas time. There are miles of lights on this tree and hundreds of bulbs. It's just as big as the tree in Rockefeller Center and we hope to have it look just as good."

Luri fought the microphone from his hand, "While still Champion, Peter Rubeus tried to get us to drop this tradition. As you can see, none of his attempts worked. He may be able to drop our Pokemon in battle, but he can never drop League spirit."

Jason took the mic from her with incredible ease, "Rubeus will try his best, but he'll never beat us. If he touches this tree, he'll be asking for it. If you're watching, Rubeus! We're waiting for you, as is everyone else!"

The crowd shouted at that while Medira yanked the mic away, "This tree will not only light up this courtyard, but it'll set the League spirit on fire. Now that we're done blabbering, we'll start lighting it up."

"As these few introduce themselves yet again," Kratos pushed in, "the statue of their League mark will light at the base of the tree and a colored light will turn on it at the Elite Icon. Please, begin."

"Medio Mistress Medira Kurayami," the translucent statue of a rearing Rapidash lit up behind her and she handed off the mic while the Rapidash rearing at the Elite Icon acquired a dark purple light.

"Major Master Jason Peruwa III," the Gengar statue giving the V for victory flashed on with the Gengar at the Elite Icon turning green.

"Major Mistress Lurianna Sedna," the flipping Dewgong brightened and the Elite Icon's Dewgong started glowing icy blue.

"Major Master William Logos," the real voice came out as the Alakazam with crossed spoons flickered on and the Alakazam at the Icon turned purple.

"Major Master Lance Ryujin," the Dragonite turned on and the figure at the Icon turned dark blue.

Eevy swallowed and looked straight up, "Champion Major Mistress Evangelina Hikoboshi," the Eevee flashed on with its green and blue painted eyes showing up as the light purple light over the Eevee that was placed where the Magcargo had been on the Elite Icon came on.

The tree lit up slowly behind them, starting at the bottom and working its way to the top. Peter stood on a tree branch all the way in the back, watching the colored lights brighten. Eevy knew he was there, but she wasn't about to say anything. All she did was look directly at him one time, and one time only, and let her eyes twirl and flare. The crowd was clapping while Eevy was scowling. She simply turned back to the tree and started clapping, completely ignoring the glowing red eyes and inhuman growl Rubeus acquired. 

The little green-white figure floated around the trees behind Peter. Its big blue eyes watched him closely. The little thing knew there was something wrong with this boy, but it wasn't about to get any closer than it was. It weaved around a dogwood tree, causing it to grow a bit, and flew back into the forest, traveling deeper and deeper with each passing moment. Instead of disappearing, it kept moving. It slowed near the center of the forest where the tree for the lighting ceremony had been cut down. Everything it went through for all those years to get those trees to grow like that was cut and trimmed in minutes to be taken down only a few weeks later. But instead of being upset, the little creature was elated with the way its hard work was being honored by displaying its work with those beautiful lights and bulbs. It would rather have it go up with Christmas lights in all its glory than have it go up in smoke with a forest fire with no grace whatsoever. It reached out and touched the cut trunk, triggering a bright purple glow as evergreen sprouts started growing. Next year, there'd be an even bigger tree and even more to be proud of growing.

*^~^**^~^*

"You know," Misty stood on the balcony of one of the spare bedrooms on the fourth floor, "They kept talking about the Forest Spirit all the time. Do you think they know what it is?"

"I don't know. Maybe they do, maybe they don't," Ash just shrugged, "They sure did seem to know, but they might have just been using a script."

"That's possible," she yawned and stretched before changing the subject, "The later it gets, the brighter the tree looks."

"Look at the Elite Icon. Way out there at the gate," he pointed out towards the exit, "It's all different colors now thanks to the colored light bulbs lighting it up."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

He gagged a bit, "I gotta make this good," he thought, "Uh…Not as beautiful as you," he snickered nervously, "Oh, man. That was lame."

She laughed twice and leaned over, kissing him carefully on the cheek, "I don't think so."

"You…You don't?" he looked overly dumbfounded as he turned bright red.

"No," she wrapped her arms around him, "I don't," she leaned her head on his shoulder, "I think it was sweet, Ash. Thank you."

"Yeah," he got even redder, "No problem."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat on the edge of the guard wall, staring up at the nearly black sky, "The Forest Spirit. I was talking like I knew everything there was to know about it when I didn't even know it existed."

She felt quite at home just sitting there alone and watching the stars, even if her eyes weren't open half the time. She was actually only half in Rainbow Metro, as her legs were off the other side of the wall, but she didn't care. She watched the Moss Bogs and saw Pokemon like Muk and Magcargo oozing around in the distance. The sound of stopping steps beside her caused her to look over to the right and up.

"A little cold up here, don't you think?" this wasn't the face she expected.

"A little, but cold is fine with me," she shrugged as her cousin sat down next to her, "Not pestering Mizu?"

"Nah. She says she's doing something for Luri," Eusine actually hated heights, but dealt with them just the same, "You're worried, aren't you?"

"Not really," she smiled evilly, "I can take him. He's just a great big target to me."

"Eevy, be serious. Tell your big cousin what you're _really_ thinking," he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Actually. I'm petrified," she shook, "What's going to happen if he _can_ defeat me? What will I do if something happens?"

"If something happens, we'll all help to fix it. We're right behind you all the way and nobody's going to stop us."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I'm right. The big cousin is always right."

"Yeah sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she snickered, "Just kidding with you."

Eusine crossed his right leg over his left, "Yes. I know that. But you should be serious when speaking of such things."

"And you should talk?" she crossed her arms.

"I'm just kidding with you!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Stupid Elite are falling right at her feet," Peter grumbled, "Just dropping right to her. They never did with me, so what's so special about her? What makes the leader of the so-called bimbo brigade so special? And how has she been able to use the Bell so well? She just goes on using it like it's _so_ easy. There must be something special about her then. Bah!" he shook himself straight, "The only person good enough to be called special in that whole damn house is Medira! But still," he calmed himself, "It's approaching Christmas. Those people deserve a nice present. _From me_."

*^~^**^~^*

"You know," Will rolled onto his right side to look at Luri, "Rubeus was at the tree ceremony the entire time."

"Yeah, but at least he didn't bake the tree," Luri snickered lightly.

"He'll have more than just us on his tail if he tries to pull something with that tree," he fell to his left and laid flat out.

"Yeah. Can't you just imagine the whole City turning on him?" she laughed once and put her arm over him.

He put his arm around her, "There are a lot of things I can imagine."

"I'm sure," she laid a kiss in his ear.

"Hey. Come on. Stop that," he tried to force her away, but it didn't work.

"What?" she pulled back and looked at him with a partial scowl, "Hold on a second. What's that?" she looked closer at his ear, "Oh my gosh! Your ear!"

"Shh, shh, shh!" he tried to shut her up.

"Your right ear! All this time you've been complaining to Lance and Jason and your right ear is pierced!"

"Shh! Shut up!" he pushed her off and rolled on top of her, "Quiet about that!"

"No," she reached up and undid the first three buttons of his shirt, "The more I find out about you, the more I like," she ran her hand around his neck and pulled him down.

"Really?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Really," she pushed his nose.

"I should start telling you everything then," he leaned down and kissed the base of her neck.

"No. Let me find out for myself," she pushed him back and to her side again, "I like mysteries," she went back to kissing his ear, even though he protested.

*^~^**^~^*

"Isn't the snow beautiful?" Medira looked out the balcony door.

"Sure is," Jason kept trying to secretly get the top button of her shirt undone.

"The tree looks so great, doesn't it?" she completely ignored him

"Sure does," he just about got it.

"Losing your hand sounds good to you?" she cracked and grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry!" he snatched his hand away and rolled to the opposite side.

"Crybaby," she moved up behind him and put her arm around under his and played with the neck of his shirt, "I was only joking."

"Crybaby?" he partially snorted and rolled over to scowl at her.

"I'm joking, I said," she put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, "It got your attention, didn't it?"

"Anything you do gets my attention," he leaned and kissed her cheek.

"You can do better than that," she pulled him right to her face and kissed him.

"Um hmm," he tried to nod while putting his hands up and holding the sides of her face, "And so can you," he said out of the corner of his mouth before sending his tongue into hers.

She stiffened a bit and gave some kind of laugh before he pulled away, "It's hard to laugh with you mouth full."

*^~^**^~^*

Lance was back out on the porch swing, rocking back and forth before someone abruptly stopped it, "What goes?" he snorted and looked up, "Hell-o!" he emphasized.

"Save it," Eevy sat down and laid down on top of him again, "Feel like a nap?"

"I feel like something," he gave a wicked grin and unpinned his arm from beneath her, throwing it around her, "But you're making me wait till the twenty-fourth."

"That's just too bad," she acquired a evil smile, "But I can tempt you until then."

"Excuse me?" he narrowed his eyes as she pushed his chin up.

"You heard me," she leaned up and kissed his throat.

His smile went wide and he relaxed with drooping eyelids, "Ooh. Stop that," he itched, "No. Ooh. No, stop. Come on," he fake whined and swatted her back, "Don't do that. You get me all turned on."

"Just wait until the twenty-fourth," she ran her index finger along the neck of his shirt.

"Stop it! You'll drive me nuts!" he huffed.

"A little late."

"Oh, you are _so_ very funny."

*^~^**^~^*

The Forest Spirit finished its work as the evergreen started growing slowly back. It started flying and flew up through the top of the trees. It looked out on Rainbow Mansion and zipped up to the porch, looking carefully over the bar and spotting the two it had seen the day before. It gave a small smile, thinking of what their romance had to offer, and flew up to a second story window. These two were asleep, so it took the liberty of opening the window and creeping in. It took a few seconds for it to realize who they were and it gave another smile. A spark dropped onto the sleeping woman's cheek and caused her to move closer to the young man sleeping beside her, burying her face in his short brown hair. The call of Entei startled the little Spirit and caused it to zip out the window. It shuttered and sped to the third story, peeking in the window and yanking the balcony door open. It snuck in and tapped the woman with the long blonde hair on the shoulder. She stirred, but just rolled over to face away from the guy with the crimson hair beside her. Even though she was asleep, she pulled his arm over her and held his hand. The Spirit heard the call of Suicune and fluttered out the door, sparkles flying as it closed behind it. It rushed into the woods, zipping past Peter and scaring him sky high. In a few moments, a splash of white took it over and it was gone yet again. It would return soon, however, to tend to its forest and to the couples of the Beasts.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Lights Of More Than One Kind

Notes  
Whee! Christmas chapters! Aheheh...OK, so the way I worked it in there in the beginning wasn't great, but hey! It's THERE! And this is where TAA begins to really take on its PG13 rating, so be prepared...Muahaha...AWAY! [Eevy: I am frightened...] [Medira: Oh yeah...] 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	19. 89 Light Of More Than One Kind

**Lights Of More Than One Kind  
_Japanese Title:_** Togepi Goes Exploring! Light Saves Lives!  
**_Translation:_**Togepi Iku Asobi! Hikari Amasu Raifu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Rise and shine, lovebirds," an annoying tap met Eevy's shoulder, "Come on. Get up," he kept pestering Lance as well, "Lots to do before Christmas. Up, up, up."

"Go away," Lance took a swing at whoever it was, sending the porch swing into a quick rock, "Leave us alone."

"Let us sleep," Eevy swatted at the pest, causing the swing to sway faster, then buried her face in Lance's shirt, "We're tired."

"Well, Miss Hikoboshi," the voice was right in her ear, "Whatever happened to "I hold nothing for the Dragon Master, sir. Nor will I ever"?"

"What?!" Eevy's eyes shot open and she went rolling to the porch floor, "Kratos! You stupid shit! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Other than laughing at you," he fought to stop laughing, "I came to get you to start decorating."

"No," Lance rolled over and covered his face with his arms, "Do it yourself this year."

"I'm too old," Kratos fake wined, "I'm a feeble geezer. Now get up," he put his right foot on the edge of the porch swing and slammed it back into the wall.

"Woah!" the swing rammed the wall, sending Lance flying down on top of Eevy.

"Ow!" Eevy heaved, "Get off me!" she shoved him away and sat up, "Why don't you just hire someone to do it?" she whined.

"Because I don't want to," he snatched her wrists and stood her up, "Come on. Look composed. Like a Mistress should."

"What time is it?" she moaned tiredly.

"It's about 7:30 in the morning on Sunday. Wake up," he tried to get Lance to stand.

"Sunday?!" she bugged, "You mean we spent the entire night out here?!"

"By the looks of your hair, I think so," Kratos snickered as he continued trying to get Lance up.

"Oh, man! I gotta go change and get cleaned up," Eevy looked at her reflection in the window, "I look terrible!" she looked down at Lance, "You don't look much better yourself."

"Very funny," Lance yawned as Kratos forced him to stand, "You're helping, right?" he poked Kratos in the side.

"Actually, no," he smiled wide, "I have a much more important engagement. Literally," he patted his pocket, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine without me."

"No fair!" Eevy whined, "We can't decorate this whole house without supervision!"

"Sorry! The stuff is up on the fourth floor, just like every year. You know where it is, Lance. Show her. I expect the entire house done by tonight."

"Oh, come on!" Lance nearly wilted, "Please, no!"

"You'll survive," Kratos just walked away, "Good luck!"

"Why that no good rat!" Eevy snorted, "You just wait! This place will look great by the time we're done with it!"

"You know something?" Lance pointed out as he yawned.

"What?" she puffed.

"You just gave in to exactly what he wanted us to do."

"I did n-Oops."

*^~^**^~^*

"Why do we have to help?" Rachel pouted as she trucked a box down the stairs, "It's not our house!"

"If you don't want to help, you can get out completely," Will snorted, "We go through this every year."

"What a nightmare," Beth moaned, "Four stories and not one clue what it is exactly he wants done to the place."

"I guess we just put it up and go with the flow," Sooney shrugged and tossed a box to Yuu-Yuu.

"Guess so," Yuu-Yuu snatched the box and sat it on the table, "Couldn't he have helped even a tiny bit?"

"He never does," Jason grumbled, "But he certainly does take a good slice of the credit cake afterwards."

"I can only imagine," Mizu yawned and caught the box as it was tossed at her face, "Watch it!"

"Sorry," Eusine paused and yawned wide, "But I'm tired and I'm only half awake. I can't see straight yet."

"A word of advice, ladies," Lance threw a bundle of lights at Eevy, "Keep away from my brother until after the New Year."

"Why is that?" Eevy grabbed the lights and threw them at Medira, "What else is wrong with him, other than the fact he's the biggest flirt walking?"

"Nothing. _That_'s the problem," Lance muttered, "He comes prepared with mistletoe every year."

"Oh, great," Medira mumbled, "Well, I'll come prepared with my boyfriend then," she grabbed Jason's arm, "Help me untangle these lights."

"Do I look like a bodyguard or the solution book to Chinese puzzles to you?" Jason whined as they started unraveling the string of lights.

"This is impossible!" Skiff burst as he tried to de-wedge the box from the corner, "It's stuck like glue!"

"Careful with that!" Luri flailed up the steps, "That's fragile! You'll break it!"

"Sorry!" Skiff stepped back and held his hands up at his sides, "I didn't know!"

"It's all right," Luri opened the box without moving it, "It's just that I don't want this to get smashed."

"What is it, Luri?" Tracey looked around the doorframe, "That's really pretty!"

"It's the angel my mother always put on top the Christmas tree. Isn't it beautiful?" she carted it out the door, "We need a tree!"

"We've got one," Will puffed, "It's out in the center of the City."

"No. I mean a real tree. Right here in the Mansion. We need an actual Christmas tree to put all of our ornaments and decorations on. A tree to put our presents under. That overgrown piece of firewood just doesn't cut it!"

"She's got a point," Ash shrugged, "That doesn't really do it for a Christmas tree and what's Christmas without a tree?"

"Yeah!" Misty jumped, "A beautiful evergreen right in the center of the room! All decked out in lights and Christmas bulbs! With candy canes and candles and bows! Covered in garland and tinsel and popcorn strings!"

"Sounds like you like Christmas," Brock looked at her blankly.

"I never got anything much on Christmas. It was always my sisters. But this year, I just know it'll be different! We need a tree!" she shouted as loud as she could.

"Hey! Leave my eardrums, will ya'?" Eevy snapped and rubbed her ears, "We can't get one now. Kratos will explode if the house isn't done by the time he gets back. And we need all the help we can get."

"Hey," Jason attracted their attention, which he had a bit of anyway, as the light strings were draped all over him as Medira paced around him, pulling at them here and there, "He said he wanted the place decorated. Well, you gotta decorate a tree."

"Yeah!" Luri smiled wide, "Come on, Eevy! Please? Pretty please?"

"Oh," Eevy sighed, "I suppose," the others started cheering, but she soon put a halt to that, "BUT. Only one of you is going. The rest are staying here to help."

"I wanna go!" Ash shouted, "Please, oh please, oh please!"

"Geez, fine!" Eevy leaned away, "You and Pikachu can go," she dug around her belt, "Here. Take Vovo."

"You're going to let him go alone?" Lance looked at her like a clean canvas, "He's just a kid!"

"I'm no kid!" Ash snapped.

"Prove it!" Lance growled.

"Knock it off!" Eevy grabbed their collars and pulled them apart, "Ash can take care of himself and you'd just better cool your jets anyway. Vovo, you go with Ash and Pikachu and do whatever he says. Within reason, that is."

Ash spat out his tongue and Lance returned the gesture without question, "Little monster."

"All right! Let's go, Pikachu! Come on, Vovo!" Ash started to walk out but paused, "Uh…One question. Where do I get a tree?"

"Oh geez!" Eevy facefaulted straight to the floor, "Walk about ten minutes into the woods to the east. Once you're there, look around, Mister Brain! There are evergreens everywhere! Use your Kingler to cut it and your Tauros to bring it back. If I find a Pokemon in it when you get back, I'll sick it on you!"

"Meow! Hiss, hiss!" Ash grumbled as he walked out.

"And watch your back, little boy! There're more than just trees out there!" Lance thundered behind him as the door slammed shut.

"What does he take me for? A little kid?" Ash muttered, "Come on Pikachu, Vovo. Let's go."

"Ah. A target."

*^~^**^~^*

"What are you doing, V?" Vic stared at her brother as he continued jamming something in his pocket.

"Preparing to go and steal Lance's girlfriend, as if it's anything to you," Victor just continued his ritual.

"Don't tell me you're honestly going to try the mistletoe trick again," she sighed and slouched, "V, it never works. Did you ever think that maybe you should just try to honestly get yourself a girl instead of always trying to steal one from Lance? I mean, you always ruin his relationships that way. You scare them off."

"So? Just because they have crummy taste in guys doesn't mean it's my fault.

"If they have such crummy taste in guys, why _didn't_ they choose you?" she fumed lightly.

"Oh, very good! Buh dum bum, ching!" he puffed while continuing his "preparations".

She sighed again and shook her head, "I'll bet you any amount of money she sooner kills you than kisses you."

"Nah. She's not older than me like the others."

"You're sick, V. Really sick."

"You heard what she said. She said I was cute."

"No, she said you were _almost_ as cute as Lance, and he was in the room. She was just playing games with him. Do you honestly think she would have said something like that when her boyfriend, _your much older and much bigger brother_, was standing right on top of her _and_ you?"

"Never know!" he laughed, "Maybe she wants away from him!"

"Don't kid yourself! There are hundreds of girls out there! Why do you always have to pester Lance's?"

"Because it's fun!"

"Like I said. You're sick."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hurry up, will you?" Rachel grumbled, "You're not light, you know?"

"Sorry, but I can't reach!" Yuu-Yuu stretched to wrap the lights around the decorative wall carving as she stood on Rachel's shoulders, "A little higher!"

"I can't go any higher! You're too heavy!" Rachel held her ankles and tried to stand straight to add the extra two or three inches, "Where's the ladder?"

"Medira and Luri have it!" Yuu-Yuu stretched even harder, "Outside! To put the lights up on the roof and stuff! I've almost got it!"

"I can't do it!" Rachel shrieked, "You're too damn heavy!" she lost her balance and went flying to the ground to sit.

Yuu-Yuu slammed down to her side with the string of lights falling over them in a muddle, "All that work!" Yuu-Yuu wailed.

"Stop your blubbering," Will snorted and walked up beside them, "If you couldn't reach, why didn't you just say so?" he raised a palm and directed the lights off the floor and up to the wall.

"You couldn't have done that in the first place anyway?" Rachel grumbled.

"Nope," Will crossed his arms behind his back and walked away, grabbing a box from the table as he passed.

*^~^**^~^*

"Be careful Luri, Medira!" Misty called up, "Those shoes aren't really meant for walking on a porch roof!"

"We're fine, Misty," Medira balanced along the edge of the roof, "We're being careful."

"Yeah! We're just stringing a few lights!" Luri called down and stood up, "What could be eas-" she stepped down on a patch of ice, "Wah! Look out, Misty!" she slipped and went tumbling off the roof and down into the snow.

"Luri!" Misty bounded through the snow as Medira jumped off the roof.

"Togi-togi-pii!" Togepi cried and looked down at her, "Togi-togi!"

"Are you all right, Luri?" Medira stared down at her fallen friend.

"I'm fine," Luri spit out a shower of snow and stood up, "The ground broke my fall," she brushed off.

"Hey! Are you all right up there?" Eevy called down from the end of the walk.

"We're fine!" Luri called, "I think I'll go change though."

"Same here," Medira followed her inside.

"Hey, Misty! Come give us a hand!" Brock called from the second story balcony.

"Coming!" Misty ran inside.

"Togi-togi!"

"Come on, Draco," Lance called his Dragonite to his side, "Slam this post down too."

Draco let out a roar and pounded the post down as Eevy leaned away, "Good job, Draco," she slid the candy cane cover over the post, "Looks great!"

"Hey, Draco. Work your magic here too," Lance pointed to the post beside that one, "Great job!" he put a soldier over that one, "Just a few more, buddy!"

"After this we can help put the lights up. Kratos is gonna go blind with all the lights we'll have up!" Eevy cheered nastily.

"Outside and inside!" Lance smiled wide, "Outside…That reminds me. Where's that Ketchum kid?"

"I don't know," Eevy paused and looked around, "He hasn't come back yet. I hope he's all right."

He scowled for a moment, "Ah, he's fine," he waved his hand at her, "Come on, Draco. Let's finish up."

*^~^**^~^*

"Where'd you guys find these?" Misty looked the decorations Brock and Tracey were holding, "They're really cool."

"They were up in the attic with rest of the stuff," Tracey shrugged, "They're just wire spheres with lights, but they look great hanging from the balcony awnings."

"Especially with colored lights," Brock paused, "Unfortunately, they're all only white lights."

"And you want me to change every bulb," Misty moaned, "Oh, all right," she sighed, "Stay here, Togepi, and be good."

Misty started in with the lights and, one by one, switched them out. Brock and Tracey started hanging them while she worked away. Togepi wandered around under the table for a moment before turning and heading out the door and into the hall. She jumped onto the railing leading to the stairs and balanced along it, heading for the banister. She cried once, not even loud enough for Misty to hear, and slid down the stair banister. She bounced along the floor and chirped a bit, this time louder, but now she was too far away for Misty to notice. She continued along and went right out the open front door. She slipped down the front steps and puffed into the snow, walking under the ladder and off into the woods. 

"You're awfully quiet, Togepi," Misty turned and looked for her egg Pokemon, "Togepi? Togepi!"

"What's the matter, Misty?" Tracey looked over his shoulder at her.

"It's Togepi! She just disappeared!" Misty wailed, "My poor baby Togepi!"

"Don't worry, Misty. We'll find her," Brock jumped down from the step ladder, "Come on. Let's go see if anyone's seen her."

*^~^**^~^*

"No," Skiff shook his head, "I haven't seen Togepi. Only Farfetch'd here," he pointed to his Pokemon, "Farfetch'd. Go see if you can find any sign of Togepi," Skiff finished hanging the lights around the door and jumped down to keep working.

"I haven't seen her," Morty shrugged, "Come on out, Gengar, Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus! Gengar, take the others and go find Togepi."

"Gengar geng!" Gengar nodded and tugged Lisle's shirt.

"Here, Gengar. Go, Gengar, Haunter, Gastly, Misdreavus!" Lisle threw out her Poke'Balls, "Go with Morty's Gengar, everyone. Find Togepi!" the two of them went back to putting up the pine garland along the walls.

"Nope. I didn't see her," Sooney shook her head, "Come on, Meganium!" she let her Poke'Ball go, "Go see if you can see any sign of Togepi," she started repositioning the manger scene yet again. 

"I'm sorry. I haven't seen your Togepi, Misty," Beth sighed sadly, "I'm very sorry. Here. Take my Smeargle and have him help. Go, Picment! Help them find Togepi!" she turned back to the invitation cards she was making for the League Christmas party.

"No Togepi here," Eusine shook his head, "Here. Take Electrode for some help. Go, Electrode! Make sure you find Togepi!"

"Last time I saw Togepi, she was with you," Mizu frowned, "Real sorry, but take Seadra for some backup. Go, Seadra! Help them find Togepi!" she and Eusine went back to checking light bulbs.

"No sign of her with me," Will continued changing the tablecloth and table décor, "Sorry, guys. Maybe Alakazam can help. Come on out!" his Poke'Ball dropped from his vest clip, "Alakazam. Go and help find Togepi."

"Sorry, Misty," Jason slouched, "Haven't seen her, but take Scizor with you. Go, Scizor!" the purple Scizor broke from the Poke'Ball, "Go and help find Misty's Togepi, Scizor," he went back to putting the net lights over the bush.

"We haven't seen your Togepi anywhere," Lance drooped, "If we had, we'd definitely have known it. Sorry."

"Don't worry, Misty," Eevy comforted, "She's just a little baby. I'm sure she didn't go very far. The Pokemon will find her. Especially with my brother's Ghosts on her trail."

"I hope so," Misty sniffed.

*^~^**^~^*

"What do you think of that one, guys?" Ash pointed out an evergreen of about seven-feet.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu motioned a so-so sign.

"Eev ee," Vovo did the same.

"You guys are too picky," Ash grumbled, "You're way too particular about your trees."

"Pika," Pikachu puffed.

"Eev," Vovo snorted.

"Well, I suppose living in the woods most of your early life can have that effect on your taste in foliage."

"And I'm sure fire has a few effects on pesky little kids and their Pokemon," Ash, Pikachu and Vovo froze solid, "Oh, did I startle you? Good."

Ash looked left and right frantically as a circle of trees around them lit up, "Oh no. It's Peter."

"That's Rubeus to you," he caused Ash to turn around as fast as he could, only to meet his blood red eyes, "She was stupid to let you wonder off alone. With only a few Pokemon, you're nothing but an easy pick up."

"Pikachu! Use your Thunderbolt!" Ash called, but Pikachu didn't obey, "Pikachu?"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu and Vovo quivered up against each other in a smaller ring of fire, "Pika-pi! Pika chu!"

"Leave them alone!" Ash cracked nastily, "Let them go!"

"No," Peter stated flatly, "Just because it's Christmas time doesn't mean I turn jolly and nice. Either come with me quietly, or take a flaming fist across the face. Either way, the choice is yours."

*^~^**^~^*

Togepi walked silently through the woods, looking around the trees with a few chirps here and there. She stopped at the sight of a circular white glow in front of her. She stepped back with a whimper as the Forest Spirit shot out of the circle and hovered silently in front of her. Togepi didn't like the way it was glowing and started bawling. The Forest Spirit floated back quickly from this baby Pokemon taking on such a sudden jump-start for no apparent reason. 

"Bi?" it looked sadly at Togepi, "Bi-bi-bi?"

"Togi?" Togepi stopped crying momentarily and looked up at the bright white thing in front of it, "Togi-tog togi-togi."

"Bi-bi bi-bi. Bi. Bi-bi," the Forest Spirit reached out and took Togepi's hand, "Bi-bi-bi-bi."

"Togepi!" she started wailing again, "Togeeeee!"

"BI!" the Forest Spirit zipped back a bit and covered its ears with its hands, "Bi-Bi-Bi," it floated forwards and motioned its hands in a 'calm down' gesture, "Bi-Bi-Bi. Bi-bi bi b-bi, Bi-Bi-Bi."

Translation please! From the top!

"Uh…Hi?" the Forest Spirit looked at Togepi sadly, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Huh?" Togepi looked up, "I'm scared and I can't find my momma."

"That's all right. I'll help you find her. Just let me check on my trees."

"But I miss my momma now!" she started shrieking, "I want to go back to momma!"

"OK! Togepi. Togepi. I'll help you find her now then, Togepi."

Togepi sniffed a bit and stood up. She chirped happily, causing the Forest Spirit to smile the widest smile it could fit on its tiny mouth. The Forest Spirit landed slowly in front of Togepi and took her hands. A bright white flash flooded around the woods. It washed around every shrub and tree, sending leaves into the air wildly as it rushed past. Scizor and the other Pokemon stopped and looked off as the space between the trees illuminated a bright, blinding white. The group stopped and stared off into Spectral Spirit Woods and the light ran across the yard and into the woods on the other side of the lawn. Peter paused and stood straight, looking off to his left. The white light hit him head-on, throwing him to the right and slamming him into one of the trees he'd set on fire and extinguishing the flames. Ash, Pikachu and Vovo braced, but they weren't thrown, they simply got their hair/fur messed up ever so slightly. The white light dissipated and everything seemed to be as it was. A familiar chirp caught Misty's attention from behind.

"Togi-togi-tog!"

"Ah! Togepi!" Misty jumped in relief, "Togepi!" she threw her arms around her and picked her up, "Don't you ever run off like that again, Togepi. I'm so happy you're all right."

"Misty," Sooney leaned away, "You're…purple."

"Huh? Yah!" Misty looked down and saw Yuu-Yuu was dead serious; she was glowing purple, "What?! What's going on?!" she shrieked, "This is just like what happened when I touched that handprint on the glass!"

"Togi-togi!" Togepi tried to calm her, but it wasn't working.

"What in the world was that?" Ash looked around blankly.

"Eev?" Vovo's ear twitched as it only did when hearing his Mistress's voice, "Eevee-eev," he looked off to the side.

"What do you hear, Vovo?" Ash listened as hard as he could and just caught three light voices, "What is that, Pikachu?"

"Pika chu," Pikachu listened harder, "Pika-Pika, Pika-Chau, pi Pi-Pikachu, Pika-Pi."

The wind picked up slowly, pulling the voices with it. Three voices was all it took for a perfect harmony, causing the Forest Spirit to pause and listen. The singing came totally a cappella from the direction of the Mansion. The Forest Spirit recognized the song and swayed to the beat, though it wasn't really a song to dance to. It was mainly an alto group, the Spirit could tell, and one of its favorite Holiday songs. There was, however, one soprano, but this soprano was struggling to keep her voice at a good pitch and kept slipping back. The music ended and the Spirit was just turning to work when it started again. This time clearer and louder.

O holy night…The stars are brightly shining,  
It is the night of our dear Savior's birth.  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.  
'Til He appeared and the Song felt its worth.  
The thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,  
For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  
Oh, fall on your knees…Oh, hear the angel voices.  
O night divine! O night when Christ was born;  
O night! O holy night! O night divine!

"Who's singing what?" Ash looked side to side nervously, but received only another verse as an answer.

Led by the light of faith serenely beaming,  
With glowing hearts by His cradle we stand.  
O'er the world a star is sweetly gleaming,  
Now come the wisemen from out of the Orient land.  
The King of kings lay thus lowly manger;  
In all our trials born to be our friends.  
He knows our need, our weakness is no stranger,  
Behold your King…Before him lowly bend.  
Behold your King…Before him lowly bend

"Who, why and where?" Lance was going spastic as he searched for the source and reason.

"On the roof," Jason said numbly, "Up on the roof."

Truly He taught us to love one another,  
His law is love and His gospel is peace.  
Chains He shall break, for the slave is our brother.  
And in His name all oppression shall cease.  
Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,  
With all our hearts we praise His holy name.  
Christ is the Lord! Then ever, ever praise we,  
His power and glory ever more proclaim.  
His power and glory ever more proclaim.

"What are they doing?" Will's head fell to the side.

"Singing," Brock nodded.

"Yes, I _know_ that. But why?!" he snapped.

"Well, there's got to be some logical explanation for it," Skiff looked up blankly, "Just for fun?"

"What is that, Vovo?" Ash looked down at the Eevee as he sat and listened intently, "Dexter, translate."

"A song for the Forest Spirit," Vovo answered simply, "If I'm correct, which I always am, it's Luri, Medira and Eevy."

"Why?"

"I just said it was for the Forest Spirit," Vovo snapped, "They're thanking it for something."

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu pulled Ash's pant leg, "Pika-pikachu!"

"Hey! Look! It's that alien Pokemon ghost thing!" Ash spun and pointed.

"No. That's the Forest Spirit," Vovo stared.

The Forest Spirit spiraled around the unconscious Peter, sending its sleep inducing powder onto him, ensuring he wouldn't wake for a while. It then moved to an evergreen a few feet away and sped around it. The tree started getting thicker and bushier and glowing green-white. The Spirit floated around it for a moment before turning to Pikachu, Ash and Vovo. They stepped back, but got only a small wave. The Forest Spirit started pirouetting in the air, sending sparks everywhere and splashing light around itself. Ash leaned away and one hit his nose and turned his whole body light purple. Two landed on Pikachu's bright red cheeks, causing them to spark wildly and one dropped on Vovo's forehead.

"Bi," the Spirit cried, "Bi-bi, Bi-Bi-Bi. Bi-bi!" it flew in the opposite direction and disappeared in a bright flash of white.

"Wow," Ash moaned, "The Forest Spirit…So," he looked down at Vovo and Pikachu, "How about _that_ tree?" he pointed to the one as its glowing died down.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"Eevee," Vovo agreed.

*^~^**^~^*

"Um…Eevy?" Sooney and Yuu-Yuu moved slowly up behind her, "Can we talk to you for just a sec?"

"Sure," Eevy motioned to Lance and stopped unwrapping ornaments to follow the two younger girls out of the room, "What's up, guys?"

"Uh…" they looked nervously at each other, then back to Eevy, "Well…"

"What's up with you two? Is something wrong?" Eevy scratched her head.

"No!" Yuu-Yuu answered quickly, "No, not at all! It's just…" she leaned up to Eevy's left ear as Sooney did the same to her right and whispered quietly to her.

"Oh!" Eevy's eyes widened, "I'm sorry! I didn't know!" she shook her head and glowed red, "That's why you were having such a problem with some of the decorating! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well…We didn't know what you'd say," Sooney shrugged.

"Don't be silly!" she waved her hands at her, "Why would I say anything?"

"I dunno," both answered.

"Come on. We'll fix this right now," she took each one by a wrist and dragged them along. 

*^~^**^~^*

"I can't reach it!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, "Higher, Rachel!"

"Oh, come on!" Rachel stretched, "Can't you get it yet?"

"No! A little higher!"

"So you're short _and_ heavy. Lose the weight and gain some height!"

"Would you just ask me from now on?" Will snorted and tossed the last set of lights up, "And stop bickering."

"Looks great!" Eevy praised, "You picked a good tree, Ash."

"Aww," Ash folded his arm behind his head, "I didn't really pick it."

"Whatever," Luri shrugged, "It's still beautiful, but it's not quite done yet. We have to put the angel on," she held it up, "But I'm too short and I really want to do it."

"Let me help," Eevy took out a Poke'Ball, "Sovo! Lift her up to the top to place the angel!"

"Espe!" Sovo picked Luri right off the ground, "Esp!"

"Careful, Sovo! Don't drop me!" Luri quivered and stretched to place the angel, "There!"

"That looks great," Mizu smiled wide, "It's really pretty!"

"Let's go see it from outside," Eusine jumped out the door, "Wow."

Medira and Luri were quite proud of the colored lights that covered every edge of the house, each one bright enough to light a three-inch expanse in every direction on its own. Eusine and Mizu made sure of that. The candy canes and soldiers Lance and Eevy had been putting up with Draco had acquired lights as well. The manger scene Sooney had fought to get exact positioning with had three spotlights and was sitting under the bare dogwood tree. Jason's net lights were on their medium moving setting and brightened that entire half of the lawn. The garland could be seen on the walls if you looked close enough. It took Morty and Lisle the entire day to do just the ground floor. The lights Misty, Brock and Tracey had on the balconies looked even better at night. Skiff had lined the most prominently used doors with bird shaped lights and the lights Yuu-Yuu and Rachel had managed to get up without help lightened up the walls. Beth's invitation cards were in a stack on the table Will had redecorated and Ash's tree was covered in lights and bulbs along with Luri's angel lighted on top. And now, also in the window of the tree room, sat a menorah, especially for Yuu-Yuu and Sooney. Kratos stepped up behind, and he wasn't alone.

"Beautiful. The best yet," he looked strangely giddy and nodded repeatedly while surveying the landscape, "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you very much," Eevy said proudly and turned around with retaliating speed, "Oh," she jumped at the sight of the woman standing beside him, "Who's this?"

"This is the League Treasurer; Yuushou Eirene," Kratos pushed her forward, "This is the Champion Mistress; Evangelina Hikoboshi."

"Eevy, please," Eevy reached out and shook her head.

"Pleased to meet you," Yuushou nodded once.

"Oh," Eevy looked down at Yuushou's hand, "That ring."

"Yes?" she held it up and looked at it, "It's my engagement ring," she noticed a scowl form on Eevy's face, "Oh! No, no, no!" she jumped, "My engagement ring _from_ Bazan."

"You?" Lance pointed at Kratos, "And her?" he pointed to Yuushou, "Cool."

Kratos stood proudly, "Works for me!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Family Matters

Notes  
Whee! More holiday weirdness here, and even more to come! I dunno WHERE or WHY I got the idea for the whole song thing, but I did, so meh...Anyway, I have nothing to say, except that I have nothing to say, so I'll shut up now. *sweatdrops* [Eevy: You're a goon.] *glares* Go away... 

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	20. 90 Family Matters

**Family Matters  
_Japanese Title:_** Two Mysterious Strangers! Only For The Love Of Evolutions!  
_**Translation:**_ Ni Misuteriasu Tanin! Honno Nitotte Sono Ai no Chenji!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Don't you do it!" Eevy snapped as Yovo opened his mouth to a branch of the tree, "You leave that alone."

"But I like to chew on sticks," her Umbreon gave her a scowl, "And this is just one giant chew toy to me!" he turned and started to jump for it, but she snatched him in midair, "What's the big idea?!"

"Stop it," she planted him in her lap and took out a bow, "Hold still."

"You're not putting that on me!" he flailed wildly and tried to pull away, "No! No bows! Please no!"

"Stop. You'll look cute in this."

"I don't wanna look cute! I wanna get away and chew on a stick!" he was too late and the green bow with gold trim was tied around his neck, "Oh geez!"

"Don't feel bad," Zovo scratched wildly at his neck, trying to remove the gold-trimmed red bow that was stuck on him, "Do we _have_ to wear these?"

"Yes, you do. At least until I get a picture of you in front of the tree."

"Ooh," Lovo fell over backwards, "But I look _so_ bad in red."

Eevy snickered twice as her Jolteon said just what she had, "I'm sure, but I don't care. You'll have to live."

"Green is _not_ my color," Sovo frowned and dropped onto his chest and chin, "Yick."

"This bow is ugly," Novo tried to look down far enough to see the front of his bow, "Eww. And why's it green?"

"Because that's what you got. Vovo isn't complaining; why are you?"

"Because it's fun," Zovo drooped.

"I happen to like my bow," Vovo said proudly and sat up straight.

"Well, good for you," Eevy patted his head.

The Ovos slouched even farther towards the floor. The only plus side to this was they got Eevy all to themselves for a while as she took the Christmas photo she'd been wanting. Lance had been informally booted out so Eevy could have their full attention. Never mind the fact she had it anyway, but still. Lance had huffed out to the porch swing and now lay staring at the porch roof. The air was getting colder and every breath turned to a puff of smoke. The cold air got to him relatively quickly and he zoned in a matter of minutes. The footsteps stomping up the porch steps didn't even faze him, but the knocking on the door scared him senseless.

"Holy shit!" he jumped awake and rolled right off the swing and onto the snow covered porch, "Someone catch my heart. I think it went for a visit with the man on the moon."

The door swung open slowly with Eevy cocking an eyebrow at those who had come to call. A young woman stood nearly dead still, leaning on a guy looking only ever so much older than her. Both had the necks of their coats pulled all the way up and looked to be frozen like ice. A whimper from behind them caught Eevy's attention immediately. A Flareon struggling to keep its head up stood behind them, favoring its front left paw. Eevy made her own whimper before the guy scared her awake again.

"We realize who we're bothering," something in his voice latched onto her attention span, "but could we trouble you for a bit? You see, our Flareon, Torpedo, had some trouble with an Ursaring. The Pokemon Center is already pitch black and we were wondering if the elite of all trainers would be kind enough to help."

Eevy didn't really trust anyone anymore, but that poor little Flareon zapped her right through the heart, "Sure," she stepped out and hoisted the Flareon up, "Torpedo, huh? You just hang in there and we'll get you fixed up. Come on in here and sit. Avoid the Eons and Eevee as much as possible. Their mood is quite on the edgy side right now."

"Certainly, and thank you," he closed the door in Lance's face.

"Excuse me!" Lance barked, "Eevy! Let me in!"

"Good?" the woman asked.

"Good," he nodded back with a half-mouth smile.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance did not like these two. Nope; not at all. He kept out of their sights, yet eyed them constantly. He didn't quite understand why Eevy just let them in, but he did know she would never turn down an Eevee, or one of its Evolutions, in need. Torpedo came wobbling in the door, tipping slightly and still favoring that leg a bit.

"Must have been some Ursaring," Lance grumbled.

"Be nice," Eevy hissed, "Excuse him. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know, but I'm Eevy," she put out her right hand.

He stared at her hand, narrowing is coal-black eyes at it, then hesitantly putting out his own right hand, "Pietro Padma," he snatched her hand, tight leather gloves constricting even her tough grip, "This is my wife, Paige."

"Pietro," Lance held back the laugh, "O-K."

"Shut up," Eevy picked her book off the table and slapped it across Lance's unsuspecting face, "I'm sorry about your Flareon," she had to fight Zovo off for that one, "It looks like that Ursaring really did a job on him."

"Yes," it seemed Paige was quite the silent type.

"Yes, it did. We're a ways from home," Pietro nodded once.

"Are you from the Four Corners?" Eevy was overly curious for some inexplicable reason.

"Mahogany Town. Up past the Lake of Rage."

"Wow, that's a ways away," she paused, "Then what are you doing way out here on Gertan Rin?"

She noticed Paige squeezed his arm at that, "We just stay up there once and a while. When the weather's too bad to travel. We just wander to acquire certain…knowledge."

"Nomads with a base camp," the book gave Lance a good-sized paper cut on his left cheek that time.

"Well, you're welcome to stay a bit," Eevy gave a welcoming grin.

"What?!" that book slapped across his face again, "Sorry…"

Paige acquired a bit of a grin, "Thank you," quite the quiet little thing.

"That's very nice of you," Pietro's grin grew, "Thank you very much."

"Take your coat?" Eevy held out her hand.

He seemed to growl a bit at that, but handed it over just the same. There was more color than expected. A plain yellow shirt and khakis was more color than needed to contrast his pitch-black eyes and hair. The shirt, however, was a turtleneck, and he seemed to be quite finicky about keeping it pulled up to nearly cover his chin. It seemed he just let his black hair fly, but most of the muddled mess seemed to be directed to the right side of his face. Paige also seemed to favor that side with her light brown hair. For her it seemed about left side; 1/3 and right 2/3, but it was hard to tell. She kept it hanging on the right but tucked it behind her ear on the left. Eevy shrugged it off and took her coat as well. Her dark brown eyes seemed to only carry emotion when she spoke; which was very rarely. She crossed her right leg over her left and seemed to swing her hanging leg as a nervous tick. She wore a white turtleneck with a holly pin at the throat and dark blue bellbottoms with a holly pin on the outside of each ankle. Not once did she ever remove both hands from Pietro's arm. She always had at least one hand on his arm; even when removing her coat. She maneuvered it off her left while clinging with her right and vice-versa.

"Gloves?" Eevy awaited their gloves as well.

Pietro quickly crossed his arms and tucked his hands under, "No thank you," he puffed a bit.

Paige buried her white-gloved hands farther around his arm, "Thank you, no," she murmured.

"Oh," Eevy turned to Lance and shrugged before tossing the coats at him, "Go hang them up and get everyone down here."

"Yes, ma'am!" he fake saluted and growled out the door.

"Eevy," Sovo pulled on her pant leg.

"Not now. Return Ovos!" Eevy held up three Poke'Balls in each hand.

"But, Eevy, wait!" they tried to convince her otherwise, but they were too late.

"The Dragon Master seems tense," Pietro leaned forward, Paige's hands still not releasing his elbow, "Not getting what he wants?"

Eevy kept turned away as her eye colors tied themselves together, "Not exactly, no," she said in a low tone.

"Well," his smile was now more sly than anything as he leaned back again, "I can definitely see why he'd want it."

"Excuse me?" she snapped and spiraled around, ready to throw him across the room when the door opened.

Paige seemed to grow more and more nervous as more of the residents filed in. Especially with the addition of Will and Medira. Pietro's eyes weren't quite shifty, yet looked side to side frantically. They both seemed overly tense, but most just shrugged it off. Lance, on the other hand, didn't like this at all, and made note of it. Introductions were brief and as soon as the hand shaking was done, the couple again hid their hands and fidgeted with the collars of their shirts and with their hair. Will seemed a bit weary too, but no where near as bad as Lance. He was, however, the first to speak up.

"So," he stood directly behind Pietro, "How long do you plan on staying?"

"A couple of days," Pietro kept glancing back at him nervously, "Four at most."

"Uh huh," he dropped his hand on the back of the chair, right behind Pietro's neck.

"Mister Logos," he heard Eevy, but there was no sign of her mouth moving, "Hasn't anyone ever told you reading your guests' minds isn't nice? Do _not_ do it."

"Yes, Eevy," Will stepped back and was silent to everyone but her.

Medira watched them with a bit of nervousness. She trusted them, yet didn't. Anyone gutsy enough to come to the elite trainers' door couldn't be "evil". Pietro repositioned the right knee of his pants, causing the right sleeve of his sweater to slide up a bit, exposing a bit of his arm. Something there caught Medira's attention, but he quickly pulled his arm back and pulled his glove up and his sleeve down. She didn't dare speak what she was thinking and kept silent as the group filtered off to bed. Lance started to the left hallway, but Eevy quickly directed him to his own end of the hall. He slowed and peered in at Pietro and Paige, but kept walking. Pietro made sure the room was totally empty and rolled up his sleeves, showing the air around him just what Medira had hoped was not there; a serpent. He pushed his hair aside and started laughing that iced over snicker that drove Eevy nuts.

"Gullible bastards!" he managed to laugh out, "They fell for it like a boulder off a cliff!"

Paige moved her hair and sleeves, "Pathetic."

"I can already feel their weaknesses emerging! These people are pathetic!" he wasn't hiding his voice, letting that customary snake's hiss roll off his tongue as he laughed, "Anything for an Eevee Evolution. Good job for once, Torpedo. Drop the act and return!" his laughter slowed, "Ooh…There is more than one Red Rubeus."

What he'd been told to do was still filtering around that evil little mind of his…

"Pietro, dear cousin," bright red eyes centered directly on him, "I need a favor."

"Where are you?" Pietro looked side to side, "Show yourself if you want my help!"

"Fine," Peter formed from the darkness in front of him, "Happy now?"

"Elated to a minor degree. What do you want, Peter?"

"Your help with an important matter in the League City. I need you to invade the senses of a few of my _friends_. I need emotional weaknesses and I know how good you are at picking the emotions of another apart. Like a dog does a bone."

"I prefer as a snake does a mouse," that last word had a horrible hiss at the end, "As I eat them whole."

"Yes, well. I'll get you into the City, and all you have to do for me is pick me up a few little infirmities within the elite and their guests."

"And how, pray tell, do I do that?"

"You still have that wretched Flareon of yours. Have him act that he's all injured and weary. That Champion bitch won't turn down an Eevee or one of its Evolutions if it's in need of help. That silly wife of yours would add a nice touch too."

"And what do I get out of this?"

"Have you taken a head count of the libidinous little lovelies under that roof? I have. Seven."

"Seven?" that caught his attention, "Any blondes?"

"Two. But the one you are not to get near. You will leave the one with violet eyes alone. Touch her, and even your fire-proof skin will burn."

"That Evangelina girl. She's the Champion, correct? She lives there?"

"Yes," he nodded slowly and started pacing around him like a vulture or shark after its prey.

Pietro's smirk grew and he basically licked his chops and waved his eyebrows, "Oh…Goody-goody-goody! Taylor told me about that one. Says she's good."

"I wouldn't know," he cleared his throat, "But, like I said, don't touch the violet-eyed blonde. Cause all the mischief you'd like with the others or just around the house, but leave her alone. You can even bother her little boy-toy. In fact, I'd much prefer it."

"Don't worry. I've got someone else in mind," he gave a toothy half-mouth grin, "And hopefully somewhere else."

"You're married, remember."

"So what? It's never stopped me before and Paige couldn't care less. And when did that ever stop a Rubeus? And what happened to you that you suddenly care?"

"_I_ don't, but _they_ will. They won't care for you anyway. Every girl, teen or older, in that house has a boyfriend. Including your little treasure target. And I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you'll have to get around Lance Ryujin for her. Along with Cain Tatosi and Victor Ryujin, and maybe even William Logos from what I've seen. Her brother and cousin are there too and I'd let Taylor Andiron have a run with her if I were you."

"Well, you're not me. Nor will you ever be. I have my ways."

"Just remember what your job is. If I see you screwing up or around, I'll just roast your sleeve off. They know the family mark, dear cousin, and they know the family hiss," he hissed right in his face, "Hide your voice and serpent unless you wish yourself dead."

"Don't worry. I'll find what gets them down, and maybe I'll even double it for you."

"You mean weaken them more? How?"

"Like I said, I have my ways."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Well, I recall you said something about your underground room getting destroyed. And I also recall you were holding the angel-girl for later. So, what's in it for me, is I get to keep her, without question, for my own purposes."

"Go ahead. Makes no never mind to me," he shrugged, "But you lay one finger on the violet-eyed blonde and you die. But keep in mind who you're dealing with."

"Don't worry. I'll do my job and get my prize. I always do. After all, I am a Red Rubeus…

*^~^**^~^*

Paige continued to be nearly completely silent, but she did actually leave Pietro's side once and a while. Though it was usually to do something for him. Pietro was just walking by the door when it swung open and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Damn!" he growled and spun around, "Watch it, goof-off!"

"Hey, sorry man," Victor snickered, "Don't think I've met you. Victor," he snatched Pietro's hand, "Nice gloves."

"Pietro," he snatched his hand away and scowled while rubbing his wrist, then noticing Vic standing behind her brother, "Well hello there!" he smiled wide.

"Uh…hi," Vic gagged.

"I'm going to find Eevy. You just hang around here and chat," Victor started walking away with a light laugh and his hand in his pocket.

"No, wait! V! Don't!" she tried to get him to stop, but Pietro slapped his hand on the wall in front of her, "Ahehe," she looked back at him with a nervous smile.

"Hello. Don't believe we've met," he brought up his free right hand, "Hi. I'm Pietro Padma."

"Hi," she took his index finger between her index and thumb, "Victoria Ryujin."

"Ah, so you're related to the Dragon Master."

"Yeah. Lance is my brother," she started to duck his arm, but he moved it down.

"Really?" he continued, "Your older brother, I presume?"

"By a few years," she again tried to get past but he moved his arm into her way, "Good bye."

"No need to say good bye if you're not leaving, honey. Who's the Victor guy?"

"My twin brother. Move."

"Twin, huh?" he looked over his shoulder at the searching Victor, "Well, I can see who got all the looks and it isn't him."

"That's nice," she started to walk around to the other side, but his other arm came up to the wall, "I've got stuff to do. Move."

"Stuff can wait, sweetheart," his grin grew, "I'm here now."

"Yes, I can see that, but move," her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Say please," he waved his eyebrows at her.

"Please," she growled and shoved him out of the way, "Disgusting," she spat as she stomped away.

He whistled after her, "I'll keep my schedule open and my hands free!"

"Oh, God!" she hacked and slammed into the door beside her.

"Hehehe. Oh yeah. This job is gonna be finger-lickin' good," Pietro turned around and walked away laughing.

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh, Mistress. Where are you?" Victor wandered around the ground floor, "Miss Hikoboshi! Champion Mistress! Where'd you get to?"

"What's all the yelling about?" Eevy paused and stared at him, "Oh, it's you!"

"There you are!" he smiled wide, "Look up!"

"Oh no," Eevy moaned and looked slowly upward, spotting that dreaded Holiday plant swinging from the ceiling, "Oh no! Your big brother warned me about this."

"Come on! What's so different between me and Lance?" he shrugged, "Other than a couple of years age-wise."

"A lot."

"Oh, please! You even said I was cute."

"I was teasing your brother. It's my job to pester him."

"Well, I'm not teasing anyone when I say you're gorgeous. Come on. One kiss. What could it hurt? And if you haven't changed your mind, I'll leave you alone."

"I'm going to hate myself forever for this," she sighed, "Fine. One."

"Yes!" he cheered and snatched her hand, "You'll change your mind!"

"I doubt it," she shivered.

She was as stiff as a board as he pushed closer and kissed her. She kept him back with her hands shoving his shoulders and tried to hold out until she had the chance to push him away. He put his hands up through her hair and she had no choice but to grab his wrists. He stepped closer, moving in on her. She would have screamed when his tongue shot into her mouth had he not been so close and so forceful that she couldn't. She was overly thankful when his tongue left her mouth and even more thankful to find out his lips went with it. He pulled away slowly and stared her dead in the eyes. He moved his hands out to the sides but she didn't drop his wrists.

"Well?" he smirked and swallowed.

"Let me put it this way," she started, "On a scale of one to ten, your brother is a twelve plus. On that same scale, Taylor was about a seven. And on that very same scale, you're about a two."

"Huh?" he slouched and frowned, "Let me try again," he started to lean in for another.

"No," she cracked him across the face, "Leave me alone, Victor," she shoved him back and started walking away.

"Hey, come on! I'm not even a five?" he ran up beside her.

"You're not even a three," she snorted pointedly, "Now leave me alone."

"Please, Eevy! Just one more chance!"

"No, Victor! Leave me alone!"

"What's the problem?" Pietro wandered over, staring Victor down.

"What's it to you?" Victor stared him right back.

"It's a lot to me," Pietro leaned into his face, "I can't let the person responsible for saving my Flareon get pestered, now can I?"

"Yeah, whatever," Victor stood straight and puffed at him, "See ya' around, Eevy," he turned and stomped out.

"Well," Eevy murmured, "I suppose I should thank you. He's just over-eager, but thanks just the same."

"No problem," he put his hand on the wall to his left and leaned on it, "Care to thank me a little more?"

"How can you be so polite at points and so rude at others?"

"Hey, when I spot something I want, I make a move. And you, I daresay, I want."

"You, my guest, are married."

"Never stopped anyone before," his smile widened, "Paige doesn't care."

"But _I_ do," she started to walk by but he put out his arm and pushed her back.

"Come on. Don't be so tense. No reason to be. Perhaps I could even help loosen you up."

"Or maybe not. I'll thank you to stop coming on to me for the remainder of your stay here and any points after that," she shoved past and walked away, not even giving him a second look.

"I can wait. I always get what I want. No woman can turn a Rubeus down forever."

*^~^**^~^*

"What was going on with you and Victor and Pietro?" Lance glared at Eevy from her desk chair as he sat in it.

"Absolutely nothing," Eevy shook her head, "Your brother played his mistletoe games and Pietro stopped him."

"I saw him touch you," Lance puffed, "I was on the stairs when he pulled you back. What were you doing?"

"I did nothing. I said something and he didn't quite hear me, so he asked me to step back and say it again," such a liar!

"Looked more like he was pushing his luck to me," he stood up and leaned over her, "You'd tell me if he was, right?"

"Of course I would," she pushed his nose, "And he wasn't."

"I'll trust you, Eevy. But you've got to swear you're being honest."

"I swear," she pulled him down by the shirt and kissed him, "Your brother, on the other hand, he got pushy."

"Really?" his eyes narrowed, "Pushy how?"

"He kissed me and tried to get me to fall for him. It didn't work. I told him on a scale of one to ten, he kissed a two and you do a twelve plus-"

"If either of them lays one hand on you, I'll snap them in half. You are officially _my_ girlfr-"

"-And that Taylor was a seven…"

"Excuse me?" he huffed down at her, "You actually remember his kisses?"

"Eh," she turned bright red, "Sorta…"

"Oh that's just lovely!" he stood up and turned around, crossing his arms, "Disgusting! That's gross!" he paused, "I thought you said you two were never close-close."

"We weren't that close!" she flailed, "Kissing, yes. Leaning against each other, once and a while. But anything more, no way! I've _thought_ about going farther with you than I ever went with him!"

"Honestly?" he looked slightly over his shoulder.

"I swear!" she shrieked and sat up straight.

"I'm going to believe you," he turned around and leaned on the bed, pushing into her face, "This once. But if I ever hear his name-"

"Never," she put her arms around his neck, "I love you too much, Lance."

"Cute," he leaned down and kissed her, pulling back slowly, "Just like you."

"It's easy to tell the weaknesses of these two," Pietro stood outside the door and narrowed his eyes, "Each other and their relatives. I'm sure I could play on this old flame too. Peter _did_ tell me family and loved ones seem to be the focus of their emotions, and that a certain Elite member has a serious problem with such things. I propose I work on him next."

A bright green-white glow caught his attention from the window, but there was nothing there when he looked. The Forest Spirit ducked below the window and fluttered for a moment. It didn't like these two newcomers any more than Lance did. The little Spirit could tell that the Psychic Master wasn't exactly thrilled with them either and also that the Dragon Master's younger siblings despised Pietro. It could sense the Medio Mistress had some kind of reaction to something on his right arm, but it couldn't tell what, and it knew that as long as that Flareon kept up the act, there would be no reason for the Champion Mistress to start wanting them gone. As the Mistress had said many times, she'd grown to be used to the come ons and flirts. So, therefor, she felt no need to feel any annoyance towards Pietro Padma, except that he was married and didn't seem to care. As long as this went on, the entire house was in danger in more than one way.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Taking The First Shot

Notes  
Whee...Another weird one. But this one I didn't do completely on my own. The idea for Paige and Pietro came from **rainflower**. She does _so_ much to help it's scary o_O She's a real big help, and an inspiration, so go and check out her stuff too. ^_^

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	21. 91 Taking The First Shot

**Taking The First Shot  
_Japanese Title:_** Trying To Destroy Relationships?! The Puzzle Broken And Pieced Together!  
_**Translation:**_ Torai Tame Horobosu Naka?! Sono Pazuru Kudakeru to Kirikumu!  
**By: Pro_V**

_**Important A/N:** I seem to be having _ major _ phone and internet problems here, as well as AIM problems, so next weeks 2 New Chapters may be back-chapters for the next week. I dunno yet, but just in case, I decided to let you know. *goes to rant at the internet and phone companies to fix it*_

"This really stinks," Victor cracked his head on the dining room table, "How does he always manage to get the cute girls? This is just plain cruel! Where's my girlfriend?!"

He sat slamming his head on the table until something started choking him and he was hoisted out of his chair, "What're you doing putting moves on my girl, little bro?" Lance spat lowly, directly in his face, "Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

"Hehe, Lance…Hi there! How are you?" Victor whimpered innocently.

"Save it!" Lance dropped him down in his chair and leaned into his face, "If I _ever_ catch you fooling around with _any_ of the ladies in this house, I'll snap you in half and feed you to Draco. Has my point been made clear enough for that fogged-over brain of yours to understand?"

"As clear as a crystal windowpane," Victor gave a nervous smile.

"Good," he cracked him in the back of the head, "Go clean up your Holiday plants and get outta here. I don't want you to even _think_ about Medira, Luri, Lisle, Mizu, Misty, Rachel, Beth, Yuu-Yuu, Sooney and _especially_ not Eevy. If you even glance at any of them, they'll be pulling you out of the ground in each of the Four Corners. _At the same time_."

"Information assimilated! No problem, man!" he gave a whimpering salute and jumped out the door, "Sorry!"

"Stupid little maggot," Lance turned to face into the room, then hearing a laugh, "Pietro. Hi there."

"Hello, Dragon Master," Pietro sat with crossed arms and legs, "Having fun lecturing your brother?"

"Always a joy."

"I suppose you're going to tell me to stay away from your girl," he snickered lightly.

"Well, if I had to do that, you wouldn't be married, now would you?"

"You have no idea."

Lance turned to walk out, stopping in the doorway, "Oh, and Pietro. Stay away from my girl."

*^~^**^~^*

"Paige, my love," Pietro pulled her off to the side, "Important business. There's something you have to acquire for me out of a bedroom on the second floor. Think you can do that for me?"

"Uh huh," she was very quiet and listened intently to her orders on where to go, what to do, and what to steal.

"Now, be gone and do your job," he turned her around and slapped her backside, pushing her to the stairs.

Paige was not the type to speak too much, and that really didn't give anyone reason not to trust her. She'd married into the Rubeus family at nineteen to Pietro Padma Rubeus, who was twenty at the time. She was now twenty-one and you can do the math, ladies and gents. (19+x=21 so 20+x=y). She nonchalantly strolled down the hall, meeting the door she was told to enter, and walked right in. Everyone had been told to lock their doors, but it seemed this Elite member didn't mind if a certain set of family heirlooms was stolen. Paige snatched what she'd been told to steal, walked out, stuffed it in her pocket, closed the door, and kept on walking as if nothing ever happened.

*^~^**^~^*

"AHH!" a scream, too alto to have been one of the ladies, echoed through the entire Mansion.

It aroused everyone within earshot, which was basically every single person in the Mansion and about half a mile in every direction outside. They jumped and ran to the second floor, including Paige and Pietro. The bellowing Elite First was standing dead still in front of his dresser and screaming like a mad man. He stopped suddenly and spiraled around, staring into the people in his doorway as if he was dead.

"The-The b-b-b-b-box. My mother's box," he was absolutely paralyzed in utter depression, "My mother's jewelry box. My f-f-father's dog tags. They-They're gone!" he let out another scream.

"Calm down, Jason!" Eevy pleaded, "You're going to deafen us all! Are you sure you weren't looking at it somewhere else?"

"It never leaves my dresser. I haven't even really looked at it in two or three days. I think I'm gonna dissolve," he whimpered and fell over backwards onto the floor.

"Jason!" Medira shoved Paige and Pietro out of the way and slid to his side, "Get me a pillow, Eevy!"

Pietro grabbed Paige's wrist, "Leave them to tend to him. Come on," he pulled her down the hall with no one even noticing they left.

"Jason! Are you all right?" Medira shrieked, "Jason!"

"I really do think I'm gonna dissolve," Jason moaned.

"It's fine, Jason. We'll find your jewel case and your dog tags," Eevy stood up and shook her head, "That's strange," she thought, "Those things _never_ leave his dresser. He refuses to move them. But if he didn't move them, where'd they go?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Come on and sit," Medira pushed Jason to sit on her bed, "We'll find those things, Jason. Where, I don't exactly know, but we will."

"I know I left them there when I walked out this morning. I glanced at them. I just know it," he murmured.

"I believe you. Trust me, I do. But I still don't know where they could have gone. I'm sorry," she sat down to his right.

"Yeah. Thanks," he leaned and kissed her, pulling back slowly, "It's not your fault," he glanced off to the left, "…Or maybe it is. Medira! How could you?"

"What?" she looked at him blankly and turned to look where he was staring, "Oh God!"

There it was. His mother's jeweled case. Sitting on Medira's side table. Jason jumped up and snatched it from the table, opening it and seeing his father's tags. His jaw fell open and he scowled back at Medira. She was absolutely aghast. She sat, shaking her head slowly and making gagging noises.

"Medira, I don't believe you. How could you do this and act all innocent like that?" he stuffed it into his pocket and stared at her.

"I-I-I didn't. I swear, Jason! I didn't put it there! I didn't even know it was missing until you shouted like that! I promise!"

"Don't bother. I don't believe you. In any sense of the phrase," he stated flatly, "I just don't understand why you'd do this."

"I didn't! I swear upon everything there is to swear on, Jason! I didn't do it! I don't know how it got there and I wouldn't do such a thing anyway! I absolutely swear to you!"

He just stood and stared at her for a minute, "This is about Peter, isn't it?"

"No, I-"

"Then what? Why did you do this? Wait. Don't tell me. I don't want to hear it," he turned and walked out as stiff and straight as a board, "Consider this conversation and this relationship permanently terminated," he slammed the door shut behind him.

"But, I…I didn't do it," she murmured to the closed door and the air around her.

*^~^**^~^*

"Perfect," Pietro smiled wide, "This affection for family really plays along the brink of hatred. I love it! You were good, Paige. For a change."

"Thank you," she nodded once, still remaining nearly silent.

"Yes, well, the next one may not be so easy to pull off. We have to get everything set up perfectly. Let's go see what the two halves to our plan are up to before we try and start anything. Come."

They stood up and sauntered down the hall, looking for two specific people. One was out of the way; in a perfect position that the other could get into mischief without her knowing. They found the other in the absolute perfect predicament possible. Pietro snickered and stood in the doorway of the room with the tree, eyeing the Psychic Master sitting and reading right beside it. He stepped to the side of the door, pushing Paige behind him, and started rolling his index fingers around each other. A loop of heat flowed around his twisting fingers. He looked back at Paige with an evil grin and then back in the door. He took careful aim and tossed the loop into the room. It spun forward like a buzz saw and hit a certain decoration from the tree. The heat loop arced back, heading back towards them and hitting the decoration again on the way. Pietro reached and grabbed the ring, slapping it between his hands to extinguish it. He turned and grabbed Paige, running down to the end of the hall and into another of the rooms. There was a thump, clatter and smash as they ran with the Elite Third springing to his feet.

"Oh no! No, no, no!" Will jumped up and looked down at Luri's fallen angel, "Oh no. Damn. What do I do now?" he picked up the main angel and the snapped wing, "Oh no. She'll be heart broken."

"What's wrong, Wi-Will!" Luri burst at what she saw, "What'd you do?!" she ran and snatched it from his hand, "No! My angel!" she started crying and turned to scowl nastily at Will, "Will! How could you?!"

"I-I didn't do it! I was just sitting here reading!" he flailed, "I swear!"

"William Logos!" she sniffed, "Don't lie to me! You were the only one in here! Why did you do this? Are you some sick sort of jealous?"

"But I didn't do it!" he pleaded and shook his head wildly, "I didn't even touch the thing until I saw it hit the floor!"

"You didn't have to touch it to make it fall! You could just raise a hand from your chair and make it topple off! How could you?!"

"I was reading my book, Luri! I never moved my eyes from it! And I need my eyes to make something move!"

"I don't know you're not lying! Why would you even do such a thing? What kind of weird excuse are you going to use for this one?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't even tell me again! I have to go try and fix this now. Just-Just-Just-Just stay away!" she carted the angel with her and slammed out the door, "For good!"

"Luri…I didn't…do it."

*^~^**^~^*

"Well, we can safely see that it's her family that little Lurianna finds hardest to see hurt," Pietro snickered, "I thought this was a job, not a vacation," he started laughing wildly.

"Quiet!" Paige snapped.

"Excuse me?" he immediately stopped and glared evilly at her.

"Someone's coming," she still didn't say much.

"Oh," he looked over her shoulder, "Ooh. It's her. And she's alone," his smile spread right across his face, "You don't mind, do you, love?" he grabbed her elbows and kissed her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, "No, Pietro," she shook her head twice.

"Good. I'll see you later," he pushed past her and trotted out into the hallway, "Hell-o there," he acquired a flirtatious smile.

"Hi," Eevy gave an annoyed smile and a nod, "What do you want?"

"There's a simple answer to that question," he grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled her a step closer, "I want you."

"Well, you're not getting me," she shook her head.

He ran his free index finger around her chin, "Maybe not right now," he pulled her another two steps forward, "but someday. Someday _soon_."

"I do _not_ think so," she snapped their hands apart and stomped down the hall, "Just like Taylor. It's scary."

"I'll be waiting for you!" he called after her, "It'll be fun!"

"You'll be waiting a _very_ long time," she opened the door to one of the rooms and backed in, jumping at arms around her waist.

"Don't worry. It's just me," Lance pulled her up from behind by the waist, "You were yelling at Pietro. Is he bothering you, Eevy? Please be honest."

She sighed and looked down and away, "Well…"

"He was, wasn't he? I'll kill 'em," he started to walk around her, but she stopped him.

"Don't worry about me," she smiled and pulled him back, "I can take care of myself. Trust me. He's not really bothering me. Just, kind of, pestering. You know. Just bugging me a little bit."

"If he's coming on to you, you'd better tell me."

"No," she stated flatly, "He was not. I promise you that," she didn't like lying, but feared what he'd do, "Now stop getting angry and kiss me."

Pietro stood outside the door and watched her stretch and him slouch to meet dead center. His eyes narrowed and flashed bright crimson-red. He growled a bit, then turned to nearly bursting in jealousy as they pulled apart. That smile. She was smiling wide from one kiss from Lance, and eternally enraged from one move from him. He turned around and stormed off to calm himself with Paige.

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't believe you, Medira! Leave me alone! I am _not_ interested in some stupid excuse!" Jason shoved her out of the way and stomped past, "Go away!"

"Jason Peruwa! I did _not_ do it! I swear, Jason! You have to believe me!" Medira ran up beside him and caught his arm, "I promise!"

"Why am I not taking you seriously?" he stared her dead in the eyes yet kept walking.

"I don't know, but I'm telling the truth! Believe me now, if never again! I wouldn't do such a thing to you!" he actually stopped walking, "I know how much those things mean to you! I would _never_, _ever_ do anything to hurt you that way or any way!"

"Then what was Peter?"

"Peter was a way to protect you! You said you understood that! What happened with him was nothing! I swear to you, Jason! Please don't be angry with me for something I didn't even do!" she jumped in front of him and grabbed his shirt, "Please," her violet eyes spilled over, "Please believe me."

"But," he watched her eyes and clenched his teeth.

He looked off to the side and closed his eyes tightly, teeth still locked together and arms straight down to his sides. She squeezed his shirt tighter, now shaking she was holding so hard. He balled his fists at his sides and forced himself to reach and pry her hands off. Just as he was about to say something, he felt her grasp his hands tighter, possibly in fear he'd say no. He looked her dead in the eyes, seeing her red from crying.

He took a deep breath, "All right," he whispered and nodded, "I believe you."

"Thank you!" she pulled her hands away and tossed her arms around his waist, "Thank you so much! I swear I didn't do it and I'll never allow it to happen again! Even if I have to personally guard it!"

"He actually believes her?" Pietro puffed from around the corner, "This is going to be harder than I originally suspected."

*^~^**^~^*

"Oh…" Luri grumbled, "I hope I can fix this," she looked over the angel and its broken wing, "I don't believe it's broken."

"Neither do I."

"Get out!" she turned and raised a hand to him, "Get the hell out of here! Just get out of my room and my sight and my _life_!"

"I will not. I did not do this, Luri. I swear to you with every inch of my heart and soul," Will stared her dead in her ice blue eyes, "What reason would I have to do this?"

"Jealousy," cold mist filtered in and she kept her hand up.

"Jealousy of what? Your mother? Why would I be jealous of her?" he shrugged and stared at her, "If anything I should adore her for having such a wonderful daughter."

"Don't try to get on my good side!" she barked as a snowball started growing in her hand, "Leave me alone!"

"Stop. Put your hand down."

"Non voie!" she cracked with a hiss.

"Don't go speaking French on me! Don't yell at me unless I can understand you!" he grabbed her freezing hand and pushed it down, despite the pain of the frost, "I didn't do it, Lurianna. I swear to you. I would never break something that would break your heart."

"You have no proof it wasn't you," she looked away and saw his hand turning red.

"Why would I hurt you, Luri? I would never. After everything that's happened recently, you actually believe I'd do this? What did I tell you the other day?"

"That you'd always care," she muttered.

"Then why are you telling me I did this?" he held up the broken wing, "Why would I do this if I was to love you forever and a day? Destroy one of the things you love most?"

He wasn't even showing any sign of the frigid pain searing his hand. He just sat and spoke as if nothing was happening. She stared at his reddening hand and then back into his eyes. The dark and light greens were tying themselves together. That was something she knew only happened when he was either very mad or very upset. He was probably a bit of both at the moment. She calmed the icy fury roaring from her hand and pried it away from him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I am so sorry!" she hugged him as tight as she could, "Je s'excuser. Je aimer tu."

"If I had any idea what you just said, I'd return it," he choked as she hugged him.

"I said," she leaned away and sniffed, "Je s'excuser; I apologize. Je aimer tu; I love you."

"Oh. Well, how do you say too as in also?"

"Trop. Why?" she cocked her head.

"OK. Je aimer tu trop."

"Thank you!" she pulled him into another hug, "Thank you!"

"OK, OK! Let me have some air!" he heaved in as she let go, "Now, let's see what we can do about fixing this and finding out what happened."

"This is really getting hard," Pietro huffed, "These people really care for each other. What should I try next…"

*^~^**^~^*

"It's only a little over a week to Christmas!" Rachel bubbled, "I just can't wait!"

"It's Christmas Eve I'm waiting for," Lance gave a grin from the side of the room.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Eevy rolled her eyes, "How do you guys usually shop for the Holidays?"

"Any way we want," Jason shrugged, "Online is usually the way. It means we don't have to exit the building, which means we don't have to worry about mobs of fans."

"But there are some things you just can't get online. That means we do, sometimes, have to go out," Luri frowned.

"Sometimes we can't get it in the City either. That requires going out into Nanka or Hokubu and sometimes into Kanto and Johto," Lance slouched.

"And some stuff you can't even get there. Some stuff you have to go all the way to the Orange Archipelago for," Will added.

"Well, that stinks," Mizu wilted, "That really stinks."

"So what do we do then?" Sooney sat twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, "Imagine we bought stuff?"

"They seem to be worried about the upcoming Holiday," Pietro leaned against the outside of the door as the group kept on talking, "Christmas. Yeah, I used to believe in that stuff. Then I grew up."

"I do," Paige whispered nervously from beside him.

"You _must_ be joking," he turned and shook his head at her, "No Rubeus believes in any part of Christmas other than the getting part."

"But _I_ do," she contradicted again.

"Shut up," he pushed her to the wall, "No Rubeus is even _allowed_ to believe in such Holidays and flimflam. Don't speak another word about it," he held her there with a slight growl, "Not one word."

"Not one," she whimpered as he un-tucked her shirt.

"Promise me," he kissed the base of her neck.

"Promise," she looked away.

"Good," he turned her to the side and pushed her down the hall, "Get going. I'll be there after I do a little bit of shopping for emotions."

Paige watched the floor and kept walking, muttering, "Sanctimonious asshole," as she walked; amazing how she can say so much when saying so little, ne?

*^~^**^~^*

"What to get for Eevy," Medira muttered as she scrolled down the page, "All the good stuff is too expensive."

"Money doesn't matter in Elite life. Learn and remember that, Medira," Jason leaned over her shoulder, "We can get as much as we want and spend as much as we want. We don't pay for it. If you want to get her that, get her that."

"Are you sure about that?" she looked overly nervous.

"I'm sure. Trust me! I've spent more than that on myself!"

"What about this stuff? I could get this stuff too?"

"Just stop asking and get it!"

"Whatever," she paused and glanced over her shoulder at him, "What do you want?"

"Well," he stood back and crossed his arms, "Being part of the Elite 4 doesn't really give you much to want, you know? You get everything you could want just by asking for it."

"You mean there's _nothing_ you want? Nothing at all?"

"I could go for a few light music CDs, some candles, a drink and a certain someone in my room afterwards."

She gave a smile and laughed once, "I should have seen that coming," she shook her head.

"Yes, you should have," he nodded twice and snickered, "So, are you going to get me what I want?"

"Maybe. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Eevy's making Lance wait, so you can too."

"Do you always have to be like Eevy?"

"Yeah. It's a woman thing."

"Oh, so it's a woman thing. That makes _so_ much more sense now," he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand even if you tried."

"Thank you. So, what do _you_ want, little miss curiosity?"

"You know," she started and turned around in the chair, "I probably want about the same thing you do."

"That's a scary thought," he stood her up and pulled her closer, "Want to celebrate Christmas a little early this year then?"

"No," she laid her index finger on his mouth and pushed him back, "No early presents."

"Cruel," he pouted.

"Yep!" she started laughing as she went back to the computer.

*^~^**^~^*

"What are you up to?" Will walked up behind Luri and looked around her shoulder.

"Looking through the fliers and things. Trying to decide what to get you and everybody else," she flipped the page and looked back at him, "What do _you_ want?"

"An excuse as to why my ear is pierced and I have an accent?" he snickered and swung his legs over the back of the chair to slam down next to her, "Seriously; I don't know."

"That's no help," she slouched. 

"With all this high living, none of us really have wants anymore. All we want is owned the second we want it."

"I already got what I wanted. I got my Christmas tree and my angel is fixed. Thank you for helping me fix it, by the way."

"Yeah. So…What are we going to do then?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue whatsoever," she started laughing, "Maybe just sit around and go doy."

"How about…" he seemed as if to search the air for an answer, "How about we go out for dinner? Just you and me. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me," she smirked.

"And then afterwards," he acquired a grin and leaned over her, "We might, say, spend some quality time together. Alone. Just the two of us."

"William. You back off right now or I'll hurt you," she snickered and pushed him away, "We'll see what happens after dinner, but what are we going to do about everyone else? Like you said, there are just so many things we can get that we don't already have."

"Oh, I don't know," he sighed, "We'll think of something."

"I bet. We always do."

*^~^**^~^*

"Running out of choices," Lance grumbled, "This is too hard. Maybe I should hire somebody to do my Christmas shopping for me."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Eevy laughed from behind him, "Then you wouldn't have the joy of teasing the recipient of the gift as you know what it is and they don't."

"Not if they told me what they were buying," he said pointedly.

"Whatever," she shrugged, "Still awaiting December twenty-fourth?" she leaned over his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck.

"With much anticipation," he pulled her right hand up and kissed it, "What do you want?"

"There _is_ actually _one_ thing I really do want. Something you can't really buy in all actuality."

"Well, what would that be?" he put his head back to look at her.

"I'd die for a trip away. Just to get away from the League City for a few short days. A week would be great, but I'd take as few as two days. I'd go absolutely anywhere."

"So, basically you want a vacation from life?" he snickered.

"No, I want a vacation from this house. Do you realize we haven't left this City, or even this house, in nearly a month? It's constricting us! I want to get out! I want to go to Johto or Kanto! Maybe even the Orange Archipelago. I've always wanted to see the Orange Islands!"

"You've never seen the Orange Islands?" his eyes nearly hit the floor, "They're beautiful this time of year. No snow, but who really wants to shovel it? No cold, but the less clothes I see you in, the better," he paused at the look she shot, "I'm kidding! So, I'll set something up."

"Would you really?" she smiled wide.

"Well, why not?"

"Thank you!" she hugged him in an accidental chokehold, "I can't even imagine it! Really I can't!" she let him breathe and stepped away beaming, "Wow! Just me, the sun and the beaches! Talk about a Christmas to remember! I grew up with too much snow! I need sun!"

"Just you, the sun and the beaches?" he scowled, "Well, what about me?"

"Oh, yeah, you too," she waved her hand at him, "Wow. All that sun!"

"Hey!" he jumped and picked her up, "You're not leaving me behind! I'm going too!"

"Well, of course you're going! And so is everyone else!"

His huge smile melted immediately, "Everyone?" his shoulders drooped and he dropped her, "I thought it'd be just you and me."

"No, silly! We'll leave the twenty-sixth and stay until after the New Year! Oh, this is gonna be great!"

"Everyone?" he kept whimpering as she cheered, "Oh," he moaned and sighed at the floor, "I still like the twenty-fourth better."

The Next Chronicle:

__

More Than One Plan

Notes  
Heh...The only A/N I really had was the one I just put up at the top...o_O But looky! The Orange Archipelago! Whee! Heh...Well, that's all for now, so...Bye! ~_~*

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	22. 92 More Than One Plan

**More Than One Plan  
_Japanese Title:_** Plans Of More Than One Kind! Finding Weaknesses In Everyone!  
**_Translation_** Ichian no Ijou Ichi Shurui! Shuutoku Ketten In Banjin!  
**By: Pro_V**

"I've got to hurry up!" Pietro growled to himself and to Paige, even though she wasn't really listening to him, "If I don't figure out what gets these guys down by tomorrow afternoon, I'm dead meat when I see Peter again." 

"Loosen up," Paige stepped up behind him and started rubbing his shoulders and neck, "You'll do it, Pietro." 

"Yes. Yes, I will," he grabbed her hands and swung her around and down into his lap, "Because I'm a Rubeus." 

"A Red Rubeus," she corrected. 

"Ah, yes. Can't forget that," he leaned down and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. 

That was one of the reasons she didn't talk much. One was the fact she kept her mouth shut around Pietro and the other was the fact she had a good sized burn along the roof of her mouth that she'd gotten before she had her fire-proofing. He'd accidentally seared her mouth with his tongue the first time he'd ever done that. She never totally forgave him for it, or for numerous girlfriends he'd had while they were still dating. Not to mention the two affairs after they were engaged and the three after they were married. In all actuality, she hated and adored him at the same time. Kind of a Peter and Medira story gone too far. Way too far. She'd known about his little "side trips" before the fact. It kind of tended to get her attention when he'd ask permission first. Still, to her, there was something about him and she didn't really care anyway. It was really an escape from her mother and sister nagging on her to find a guy. Well, she found one all right. 

He pulled back slowly and again pulled her shirt from her pants, "Well. We know that it's family for Peruwa and Sedna, it's the angel-girl and his siblings for Ryujin, it's lack of love for the younger Ryujin boy and it's fear of losing Sedna for Logos. We've been told not to bother Kurayami and the others are easy enough to pick up on, as they're not as strong as the Elite and the Champion. That Ashura boy's biggest weakness is his Pikachu and the Mistaria girl's is definitely that Togepi. Granite's is easy to see, as he flirts so much, and the angel-girl's is her Pokemon and Ryujin. That Sketchit kid is hard to figure out, but his girlfriend, the Shippou girl, hers are both him and her Meganium. And to think, I figured all this out in a mere two days." 

"Good for you," Paige was still laid out in his lap. 

"Thank you. Now, the Ghost Master's two biggest weaknesses are his sister and his girl. Illusion's is hard to pinpoint, as are Warren's and both the Mist girls'. The other Hikoboshi's is his girl; that's plain to see. The only lady Ryujin has good control over her emotions as well. As does the daughter of Professor Palm. The boat-boy's is most definitely his boats and the Palm girl. So, that leaves us with Sketchit, Palm, Warren, Illusion, both the Mist ladies, and the Ryujin girl. Not so hard, considering how easy it was to find the others'. Let's go and snoop a bit." 

*^~^**^~^* 

Pietro was basically whistling while he worked as he sauntered down the hall with Paige right behind him. He'd safely established the weaknesses of the main targets; Eevy, Lance, Jason, Luri and Will, and of most of the guests filtering around the Mansion; Morty, Eusine, Ash, Misty, Brock, Victor, Sooney and Skiff. He was working diligently on the remaining few; Tracey, Yuu-Yuu, Rachel, Beth, Mizu, Lisle and Victoria. He was sure if he looked close enough he'd be able to pick up on just what would upset them, but he'd have to try hard and fast, as he was expected to ship out of the Mansion the next afternoon. Plus the fact, it was nearing Christmas quickly. It was less than four days to Christmas now, and there was something he didn't know about. He could tell something was being planned that even he couldn't pick up on. Whatever it was, he was vigorously hoping it didn't have to do with Peter, Paige or himself. Not that he wanted to keep Peter or Paige safe, but he needed Peter to get his money for this and Paige for obvious reasons. He and Paige wondered around for about ten minutes and finally stopped in the room with the tree. Mostly to pester Vic. 

"Hello, Miss Ryujin," Pietro leaned over her from behind the chair. 

"Oh, no. Not you again," Vic drooped, "Don't you _ever_ go away?" 

"Only after I get what I want, and I don't seem to have gotten it yet," he pulled her hair over her shoulder, "Give me what I want and I'll go." 

"How about you go anyway or I'll remove something used in what you want?" she scowled over her shoulder at him, "Don't touch me." 

Her eyes were ice cold brown. Hard and flat in anger and utter annoyance with this pest. It was now clear to Pietro what her weakness really was. Along with friends and family, it was her own safety and life. She had eyes just like her brothers'; showing exactly what she was feeling and exactly what she meant. She looked over to Paige, who shrugged and slouched, staring at the floor. Vic then returned her eyes to her side, staring evilly at Pietro. 

"_Go_," she stated flatly, "_away_." 

Pietro narrowed his eyes a bit, "Fine. I'm gone," he grabbed Paige's wrist and pulled her out the door, "That was simple. More simple than I thought. She does have strong will, but that's what shows her weakness. On to the next target!" 

They continued wandering down the hall, meeting door after door. There were still only eight rooms on each floor, but some had more than one door. They passed one door and Paige stopped, jolting Pietro back. 

"What? Why'd you stop?" Pietro stumbled as Paige stood staring in the one door. 

"They're whispering," Paige started, "about something." 

"Whispering?" he stuck his head over her shoulder, "What about?" 

Two shadows stood in a dark room. One sat in a chair while the other leaned over the back of the seat. They stood in the computer room with only one computer on. No lights whatsoever. Pietro and Paige looked at each other blankly, then back into the room. The computer lit their faces just barely enough to see who it was. 

"Do you really think we can pull it off?" Eevy whispered from Lance's left as she leaned over his shoulder, "I mean, will this work? They won't find out?" 

"How would they find out unless you go flapping your gums?" Lance asked in the same low tone, "Just keep your mouth shut about it and they won't know a thing." 

"Who won't know what about what?" Pietro cocked his head densely, "What do you think it could be?" 

"I don't know," Paige answered with a shrugged, "Could be anything." 

"If you really think we can do it," Eevy sighed, "I hope you're right." 

"Yes, I'm right. All we have to do is have a chat with a certain someone. After that, it's all easy pickings," Lance started typing, "It's easy. You just have to act all nice and do what he says for a bit. Then you've already got one foot in the door. Then you ask and you're almost certainly going to get the other leg pulled in too." 

"But he's kind of stubborn and this is a pretty big deal, you know. Do you _honestly_ think we'll be able to get him to agree?" 

He grabbed her chin and pulled her down, "I'm sure. Trust me on this. It'll work," he kissed her cheek, "Just trust me." 

"This once, Lance. This once." 

"What are they planning?" Pietro muttered. 

Eevy shot up straight, causing Lance to jump, "What's wrong, Eev?" he purposely neglected the y and looked her over worriedly. 

"Someone's listening," she whispered and turned toward the door, "And watching." 

"Really? Who?" he looked around nervously, "Rubeus?" 

"No. I don't think so, but I can't tell who it is exactly," she took a step toward the door. 

"Oh, great!" Pietro shrieked in a loud whisper, grabbing Paige and spinning to face down the hall, "Come on! We've gotta hide!" he slammed the door beside them open and pulled her in, "Stay quiet and maybe she won't find us." 

Eevy stepped to the door and pushed it open, "That's funny. There's no one out here. I'm sure there was someone here." 

"You're absolutely sure you saw someone?" Lance leaned around her side and looked up and down the hallway. 

"I didn't only see a shadow, but felt a strong mental presence too. There was definitely someone here." 

"A strong mental presence? Will?" 

"No. It was too weak to have been him. This was a mental presence like being able to read facial expressions and eye motions. Not mind reading and bending like he and I possess. I'm sure somebody was out here." 

"Could it have been Rubeus? I mean, he can take on his shadow form and you said you saw one. He can probably sense movements and stuff too. You never know with that twisted lamebrain." 

"It wasn't him. No way. I would have been overly sensitive to his presence. He wasn't here. But _someone_ was. Maybe even a couple of _someones_." 

"Come on. We've got planning to do," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. 

Pietro looked left to right insanely, "That was way too close," he sighed and loosened a bit, "_Way_ too close. She almost found us." 

"She's strong," Paige nodded, "Powerful mind." 

"_Very_ powerful. She sensed our presences and she's only been feeling our energies for a few days. She grows accustomed to people and their feelings easily. She must have a very powerful bond with her Espeon to be that Psychically enhanced." 

"Must be," she nodded. 

"I still want to know what it is they were planning. Something to do with Peter?" 

"Possibly." 

"Something to do with us?" 

"Maybe." 

"Something with the Holiday?" 

"Could be." 

"Would you stop with the comments?!" 

"Sorry," she cringed. 

"Stop shaking! I'm not going to do anything! Come on. Let's get out of here and find that silly Sketchit kid." 

"Yes, Pietro," she sulked out the door after him. 

They kept walking and stopped at the front door, spotting Tracey and Sooney sitting on the porch railing. Pietro motioned to be quiet and yanked Paige along behind him. They ducked below the window and stared out the bottom section of the glass while listening. 

"Do you have any new sketches, Tracey?" Sooney asked as she sat on the railing. 

"Nothing really good," Tracey slightly moaned, "Just some quick ones of the Christmas trees." 

"Why are you always putting your own sketches down? I think they're all great! All except that one that Jigglypuff scribbled all over," she snickered, "Come on. Let me see," she pulled the sketch pad from his hands, "These are beautiful, Tracey!" 

"No. I've done better," he looked off to the side and reddened, "You know that." 

"Maybe, but these are still great, Tracey. I think they're really pretty. Really." 

"Thanks, Sooney," he smirked nervously, "But I still wouldn't call it my best work." 

"Well, this is a surprise," Pietro whispered, "The Sketchit boy fears he doesn't do well enough at the things he loves. Now there's an easy weakness to play on. _So_ very easy. Now let's move on," he grabbed Paige yet again and pulled her stumbling down the hall behind him, "I do, however, still wish I knew what those two were planning." 

"I really don't know, Pietro!" she shrieked as he kept pulling. 

"Yes, I know that, as you don't know much of anything, do you?" he snapped. 

"I guess not," she whimpered, then thinking, "I married you, didn't I?" 

"Here, little trainers. We're looking for you. Where'd they all go? They just disappeared or something!" 

"Doubtful…" 

"Excuse me?" he turned and glared into her eyes, dark black pupils eating away at even her dark brown eyes. 

"Nothing…" she murmured and looked away. 

"I didn't think so," he puffed smoke at her face and turned around to keep walking, "There's one now! It's the Illusion girl. But she's not alone." 

"Boohoo," Paige muttered low enough that he didn't hear. 

Lisle sat in the library and yawned as she read a book, "Ghost Pokemon strategies are lame when you're not actually performing the tasks in the book." 

"I know that," Morty mumbled, "But you're the one who wanted to look through the books in here. I wanted to sit and talk." 

"I know your idea of talk, _Mortimer_," she scowled over the book, "And I'd rather be reading." 

"Well, thanks a lot." 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I need strategies. Your strategies, they're great. Mine stink. I lose nearly every battle I'm in." 

"That's not true!" he jumped up and ran to the chair next to her, "That's not true at all!" 

"Yes it is. When have you ever seen me win a battle that wasn't against some beginning trainer or Team Rocket?" 

"Lots of times!" 

"Name one!" 

"Uh…There was that kid from New Bark Town. He'd been training for a month for our Gym and you kicked his butt like no tomorrow!" 

"Morty, his Pokemon was injured before hand. I had a huge advantage." 

Pietro turned and nodded to Paige, "Illusion's problem is self doubt. This is getting easier by the second! These people really are sad when you think about it." 

"Uh huh," she nodded three or four times. 

"Let's go. There are a few more to look into. But, I still wish I knew what those two are hiding." 

"I know, Pietro," she rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

They started walking yet again, continuing down the hall. Pietro was still pondering what Lance and Eevy's secret could be and was getting tired of trying to guess. Paige was just trying to forget she had any part in this. Trying to figure out what she'd tell the cops when she knew she and Pietro would get caught. _Again_. They always did get caught; thanks to Pietro's big mouth and that stupid tattoo. He used it to show off, therefor wearing cut-sleeved shirts in public; after and even during their little adventures into volts and safes. Once a Rubeus, always a Rubeus, as the mark lives forever. She regretted letting him talk her into getting one, as it made her look a lot more bold and adventurous than she really was. Sure, she performed in hold-ups and blow-ups, but she wouldn't ever be some kind of daredevil. Marrying into the Rubeus clan was daring enough. Paige was the quiet type; not daring to speak unless spoken to or unless she saw some kind of serious reason to comment. Pietro, on the other hand…Pietro had a big mouth to blare about their heists from the night before or for that night right in the middle of a crowded bar. When he was completely sober, nonetheless. In all truth, he was like a twenty-four hour drunk without ever touching a drop of alcohol. He certainly was forward enough and had all the manners of a barfly anyway. While others referred to him as rude and disgusting, she simply used the terms loud and different. For some odd and positively inexplicable reason, she was crazy about him, which is actually pretty scary when one thinks about it enough. 

"There! Two of the girls!" Pietro snatched her wrist and swung her around his side and into the wall, "I don't think they saw us. Why weren't you paying attention?" he spat as he kept glancing in the door. 

"I…don't know," she whimpered. 

"Stop whining!" he growled and squeezed her wrist tighter, "Just pay attention and listen!" 

"I stink at this!" Beth smacked her head on the table, "I really, really do!" 

"So you can't play Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters very well, that's OK," Rachel skimmed her hand, "You'll survive. I'll put Silver Fang in attack mode." 

"Oh, man! My card's toasted! You're cruel! I'm never gonna get this!" she tossed her cards onto the table and smacked her forehead on the edge, "This stinks! I can't do anything right!" 

"Sure you can. You can do a lot of things right. You beat my Baby Dragon with your Summon Skull. That's good." 

"Ooh! I beat a card monster! How exciting! Do you know how many jobs I've lost because I can't take a good snapshot? Too many!" she muttered into the table. 

"I'm not quite sure just what it is they're doing, but that give me her weakness," Pietro snickered, "Works for me!" 

"I can't stand to see you like this!" Rachel sighed, "Just learn to focus. Focus helps for everything. From photography to using the Time Wizard. It's really easy when you get right down to it. What's not easy, for me, is seeing my friends all wilted and depressed like you are, so perk up!" 

"There's weakness number two!" Pietro laughed lowly, "Failure for the younger Mist girl and friends for Warren. Simple enough. Now then, onward to the next victim!" Paige stepped to the side and started walking, but he ran and grabbed and pulled her anyway, "Come, my love! Just a few more!" 

They started walking again until they heard, "Great job, Pichu! What a great attack! Come on and send out another one!" 

"All right then!" Skiff called and dug around his belt, "Let's see you beat Doduo!" 

"We can take him! Right, Pichu?" Yuu-Yuu looked down to her left at her Pokemon. 

"Pichu pi chu!" Pichu cheered and ran forward. 

"OK, Doduo! Use your Fury Attack!" Skiff called. 

"Pichu! Launch a Fury Thundershock!" Yuu-Yuu shouted. 

Doduo ran in, pecking wildly about with both its beaks. Pichu jumped forward, shooting shot after shot of electricity. Unlike most Pichu, Yuu-Yuu's could usually keep from shocking itself and, unlike most Doduo, Skiff's could usually keep from fighting between its heads. Both Pokemon charged forward, Doduo slamming into Pichu and throwing him away. 

"Pi cha pi!" Pichu whimpered as he flew away. 

"Oh! Pichu, no!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked as her Pichu hit the ground and bounced twice, "You can do it, Pichu! Come on and stand up!" 

"Pi chaa," Pichu cringed as he forced himself to stand, "Pi cha-cha!" 

"Yay, Pichu! Use your Tail Whip!" 

"Go, Doduo! Use your Rage attack, now!" 

"Give it a full strength Charm attack, Pichu!" 

Doduo hit Pichu head on, slamming it back a few steps, but he jumped forward again, Headbutting the two-headed bird back again. Pietro and Paige were actually getting into this for some odd reason. 

"Great job, Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu called, "Doing great! Now go in with a Sweet Kiss!" 

"Don't let it confuse you, Doduo! Stand your ground and hold your concentration!" 

The Sweet Kiss pounded Doduo head-on, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. He stomped forward and came down with a Drill Peck. Pichu skillfully dodged with a jump to the side. Yuu-Yuu cheered and Skiff slightly growled. 

"All right now, Doduo! This has gone on long enough! Finish this with a Tri Attack!" 

"Don't let it intimidate you, Pichu! Use your Thunderwave attack!" 

The loop of thunder zipped forward and wrapped around Doduo. The Twin Bird Pokemon cried out nastily and shrieked wildly. Skiff stood stunned as the lightning whirled around his Pokemon. Yuu-Yuu shouted happily and readied the finishing blow. 

"Great job, Pichu! Now finish it off with another Thundershock attack!" she jumped. 

The Thundershock spiraled along, connecting with Doduo at lightning speed. The bird cried out and tipped around, shrieking and screeching painful cries of defeat. Yuu-Yuu jumped for joy and Pichu called out happily. Skiff nearly fell face-first to the ground as his Doduo's beak got slammed into the dirt. He sighed and pulled his Poke'Ball from his belt. 

"Return, Doduo. You put up a fine battle and deserve a good rest," he looked at his Poke'Ball sadly, "You're still getting better though and you fought well." 

"You were great, Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu started running for her Pokemon, who was cheering, but he fell and planted his face firmly in the ground, "Pichu! Oh, are you all right?" she cradled him, "Pichu! Say something! Even a chu will do!" 

"That battle must have taken a lot out of him, whether he showed it or not. Poor thing must have wanted to keep going even though he was tired." 

"Oh, Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu started crying a bit, "I'm never going to be a great Pokemon trainer if I can't tell when my Pokemon are tired. Eevy can tell just by glancing at them how her Pokemon feel, but I can't even see pain on my Pichu's face when he's staring right at me. All I really want to do is learn to be a good trainer and have my Pokemon care about and respect me, but I'll never do that if I can't train my Pokemon well enough to see when they're hurt." 

"You can't really believe that, can you, Yuu-Yuu?" Skiff stood over her and looked her over sadly, "You're a great trainer. You were out there cheering your Pokemon on even when he was starting to lose and you won anyway." 

"But Pichu could have gotten really hurt. I don't think I could bear that." 

"Well, it seems this one's weakness is both that Pichu and non-belief in herself as a trainer," Pietro muttered, "Another easy one to play on. Come on, Paige. We've only got one more to figure out, and compared to these guys, she should be a piece of cake," he grabbed her wrist yet another time and pulled her along, "Where is Miss Mizu Mist?" 

"I don't know!" she called up to him, "Really!" 

"Ah, she should be easy to find compared to that psycho-psychic and the ice witch." 

"Maybe." 

"Hold on," he stopped and held her back, "I think I hear her. But I don't think she's alone." 

They crept along the hall and crouched outside one of the doors on the third floor, "Are you _sure_ I look all right in this, Eusine?" Mizu scanned her dress, "You're absolutely sure?" 

"Yes, Zumi," he rolled his eyes and shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell you that before you listen?" 

"I don't know. Six, seven, maybe eight. I just don't trust my own eyes when it comes to picking out a dress." 

"Well, don't trust my eyes either, 'cause it ain't the dress I'm looking at." 

She spun around and shrieked, "Stop that, Eusine Hikoboshi! You need to be truthful with this kind of stuff with me." 

"Are you honestly _that_ worried about how you look?" he stood up and crossed his arms. 

"Well…Kind of…I want to look good," she paused, "for you." 

"Please don't think you have to dress up every second to make me love you," he shook his head, "It's not always how you look that matters, Zumi-uh-Mizu." 

"Thanks a lot," she murmured. 

"Well, it's all too plain to see what this woman's problem is. She's worried about her physical appearance. Its funny," Pietro's eyes flew up and down Mizu, "She's really pretty. Not quite as tempting as the angel, but nonetheless." 

"If you say so," Paige gagged. 

"You know that's not at all what I meant, Mizu," Eusine held her shoulders, "I meant that you don't always need to primp yourself up to get me to love you. Zumi, I love you more than anything. I did the second I laid eyes on you at Daffodil Gym. I never said anything until I found out it was meant to be. But I really do love you, Mizu. My Zumi." 

"Thanks, Eusine," she said lightly, "Thank you." 

"Come on, Paige," Pietro tapped her shoulder, "Let's go start getting ready to leave tomorrow." 

"Be right there," Paige stood in the door and frowned at how very much in love Eusine and Mizu were, "I wish Pietro was like that." 

"Let's go, Paige!" Pietro threw his arms around her waist and pulled her down the hall, "We've got work to do. We're supposed to be out the day before Christmas Eve and what's today?" 

"The twenty-second, Pietro!" she shrieked as he picked her up. 

"So that makes tomorrow…?" 

"The twenty-third." 

"And Christmas Eve is…?" 

"The twenty-fourth." 

"That means we have to leave tomorrow. I certainly hope Peter is…_happy_ with the results." 

The Next Chronicle:

_Holiday Havoc_

Notes

OMG...Damn Microsoft Word 2000 makes the HTML files all screwed up, so guess who now has to make all of the HTML for TAA manually. *dies* That's it; I'm sneaking in and using dad's computer when I have to upload all those huge _Special Editions_. *covers move with hand* Um...Bye!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	23. 93 Holiday Havoc

**Holiday Havoc  
_Japanese Title:_** Holidays And Havoc! Promise, Promises And...The Orange Archipelago?!  
**_Translation_** Horidee to Jigoku! Yakusoku, Yakusoku To...Sono Orenji Guntou?!  
**By: Pro_V**

_A/N: Real slight author note…Just wanted to point out that this chapter was originally 16 Microsoft Word pages, and then I "touched it up". Way up, actually, as the final count on pages is 24. Whee…So, just so you know, you'll see some wavering writing techniques through this. This is also where TAA's strong PG13 rating comes out for the first real time. That's all…_

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Lance partially bubbled as he sat on the porch swing and kicked up a puff of the new fallen snow. 

"Yes, I know," Eevy nodded and rolled her eyes, "So you have forty-eight hours to wait." 

"But you said Christmas Eve," he looked at her with a huge frown, "That'd mean twenty-four hours." 

"Correction, dearest Dragon Master; I said_ the night _of Christmas Eve. Which means later in the day." 

"Huh?" his shoulders drooped as he whined, "Wha? No fair!" 

Eevy laughed twice and put her right hand over his left, "I'll tell you what. From seven o'clock Christmas Eve night to seven o'clock Christmas morning, I'll stay with you. _Provided_," she stopped his twittering, "you follow a few simple conditions. First of all, I'll stop at your door at precisely seven o'clock and knock three times. If in five minutes, I have no answer from the inside of that door, you can forget about it. Secondly, you're ready when I get there. And lastly, you lock the door behind me. Then," she put her arm over his shoulders, "we'll do whatever you want." 

"Don't worry," he smiled wide and saluted, "I can do that! In fact, I'll go start now. Get it done early!" he jumped up and ran inside, "Yes!" 

"Note to self," Eevy thought with a laugh to herself, "Bribery works." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"We're leaving today," Pietro muttered and examined his Poke'Ball, "And I really hope Peter's happy with the information I've acquired." 

"Me too," Paige nodded twice. 

"And I still want to know what it is the Dragon Master and the angel are planning." 

"Same here." 

"Maybe a Holiday something? Or maybe something with you and me leaving? Or maybe even something with going after Peter?" 

"We may never know." 

"Yes, which really bites," his eyes widened and he froze solid, "Oh no. I just realized something. If Peter finds out those two are planning something and I didn't find out what it is, he'll toast me." 

"That's bad," she murmured, almost in a questioning sense. 

"You better believe it's bad! It's horrible! We can't tell Peter a thing about it. Not one word. We can't even let him know we heard anything. If we did and we then told him we never found out what it was, we'd be rotisserie for sure!" 

"Definitely," Paige nodded vigorously. 

"Come on," he stood up and slowly but surely straightened his composure, "Let's get going. Peter is going to want his information." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Finally," Will muttered from behind Luri, "They're leaving. They were starting to bug me. A lot." 

"Yeah, me too. At least, a little bit," Luri nodded back to him. 

"Thank you again for helping Torpedo," Pietro elbowed Paige. 

"Yes, thank you," Paige nodded a few times. 

"It wasn't any trouble," Eevy shrugged, "I'll never turn down any Pokemon in need of help." 

Vovo puffed by her side as he thought, "Unless you're curled up with Lance…" 

"We'll be wandering around the City for another day or two, then we'll just be out and about Gertan Rin for a while," Pietro went flapping his gums again and gave away where they'd be if the group happened to figure out who he was related to and working for. 

"Well, if you ever need help with your Pokemon again and you're in the area, you can stop by again," Eevy triggered an evil growl from Lance with that, "Do I have to get my book?" she turned around and snapped as he ducked. 

"We'll be sure and come back again someday," Pietro turned and started walking, "That is, _if_ you're all still here." 

Will's eyes went narrow as the couple continued down the walk, "I do not at all like those two. There's something suspicious about both of them." 

"Yeah. Same here," Jason nodded and looked overly thoughtful, "Anyway, it's the day before Christmas Eve, so I propose we go start getting the stuff under the tree." 

"Good idea," Medira smiled wide and ran back in the door. 

"Wait for us, Medira!" Yuu-Yuu and Rachel called, running after her. 

"Some things can't go under the tree," Lance grinned down at Eevy. 

"Very funny," she pushed him back, "Did you get the…uh…?" 

"Yes, I did. All we have to do is wait 'til Christmas to hand the stuff out." 

"So, you actually convinced him to go along with this?" 

"You sound surprised. You didn't think I could do it," a statement, not a question, "But I did and you're amazed." 

"Yes, you did. Thank you," she stretched and kissed him, "Let's go. If they get to them first, we'll never hear the end of it!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Peter! Yo, Peter!" Pietro looked side to side nervously, "Where are you? Peter!" 

"No need to whisper. Who's going to hear us? The leaves?" Peter formed out of the shadow of a tree, "Did you do your job?" 

"Yes, I did," Pietro gave an evil grin, "Here. This paper has everything you wanted to know." 

Peter snatched the paper from his hand and scanned it, "Ah, yes. Very good, very good indeed. Well done, Pietro." 

"Yeah, well, I didn't get the girl." 

"You mean the Champion, don't you?" he turned around and smirked evilly at him, "I tried to tell you, didn't I? I told you your attempts would be futile. You wouldn't listen." 

"Yes, well, I need some kind of payment for this." 

"Keeping your life isn't enough for you?" 

"No. I risked my neck way too many times to get that info. I need something for this." 

"Why you greedy son of a bitch," Peter shook his head and stepped closer, "You got your money before hand, just like you wanted." 

"Yeah, I got money before hand, but that was before I almost got caught spying. I deserve more for putting my life on the line." 

"_How much more_?" Peter's eyes narrowed. 

"Half my previous payment, at least." 

"Half?!" Peter bugged, "A quarter maybe, but not half. No way, no how." 

"You'd better hand something over," Pietro stomped forward and held his palm face up, sending out a fire ball, "or else." 

"Or else what?" Peter jumped into his face and mimicked him, only this fire was much larger, "This is only a fraction of my full power. Even your flame-retardant skin would melt upon _my_ touch. Or maybe I'll roast her instead," Peter raised his hand to Paige. 

"Pietro!" Paige stepped back and shrieked. 

"Don't do it!" Pietro grabbed his wrist, "Leave her alone. She's not as strong as you and I! You'd kill her!" 

"No shit. You're turning soft. Sentimental bastard," Peter muttered, "Either take a quarter, or take nothing." 

Pietro growled and shoved his cousin's arm away, "A quarter's fine," he spat and glared at him. 

"You are not an Arbok, Pietro," Peter wisecracked, "Your glares will not paralyze me," he dug into his pocket, "Take your money and be gone with you. Your wife too." 

"Yeah, whatever," Pietro pulled the money from his hand and grabbed Paige's wrist, "Let's get out of here, Paige, before he totally bursts." 

Peter watched them go and shook his head as they disappeared from sight, "Once a Rubeus, always a Rubeus." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Wow! A great big present for me!" Eevy snatched up the box, "And it's heavy too! What is it?" she tipped it around. 

"Give me that!" Medira yanked it from her hands, "What are you? Five years old?" 

"If it gets me a sneak-peek of what I'm getting, yeah!" Eevy snickered and crossed her arms behind her back, "I know what I got you guys." 

"What _you_ got them?" Lance snorted and narrowed one eye at her. 

"OK, what _we_ got you guys." 

"What? What is it?" Yuu-Yuu jumped and stared at her, "Come on! Tell me!" 

"No way! It's a huge surprise! I'm not saying!" Eevy pushed her back, "You'll love it though, I'm sure." 

"We'll see," Jason stared at his stack of boxes, "What'd you guys get me, huh? I'll go nuts staring at these things all this afternoon and tomorrow!" 

"Oh well," Luri laughed at him, "You'll just have to deal with it, won't you?" 

"You people are cruel," Sooney eyed one marked for her, "I want to open all of these today! The one I opened today was no fun!" 

"Same here!" Yuu-Yuu sniffled. 

"Consider yourselves lucky to open even _one_ before Christmas Eve. We'll each have to wait to open _one_ tomorrow, but the rest wait for the official day," Will commented, getting scowls from nearly everyone. 

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Mizu drooped as she stared at a box, "Evil people!" 

"You can wait, I'm sure," Morty yawned and stretched. 

"I don't have to wait," Lance snickered lightly until that usual book whacked across his face, "Ouch!" 

Eevy cleared her throat, "Anyway, what say we all get to bed early tonight? Get up early tomorrow?" 

"I say we sleep all tomorrow so we get up bright and early on Christmas," Beth smiled wide. 

"I'm not gonna be sleeping tomorrow," the book again met his face, "Cut that out!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"So what's up that you keep hitting Lance?" Medira watched Eevy carefully as she traipsed around the room, "And what're all these jokes he's making?" 

"Nothing!" Eevy answered quickly and spun around. 

"Do I detect some romance promised on Christmas Eve?" she gave a sly grin and narrowed one eye while putting up the other eyebrow. 

"Well…" she looked side to side nervously, poking her index fingers together, "Yeah…" 

"Aww! Cute!" Medira smiled wide, "So it's not just me!" 

"You?! You promised Jason the same thing?!" 

"Yep! But _he_ has to wait until tomorrow." 

"Lance refuses to leave his room. He's afraid he'll miss me tonight at seven, so he won't leave." 

Medira started laughing, "I'm surprised I got away from Jason this long." 

"Well, I'm Lance-free for another four hours, but I don't want to know what I find when I open that door tonight." 

Medira's laughing doubled, "Yeah, I'm kind of worried about tomorrow!" she managed to laugh out. 

"Scares you sometimes, huh?" Eevy started laughing too. 

"Yeah, but sometimes they're really sweet. And sometimes you just can't help but really love them, you know?" 

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes, though, they can really get on your nerves, right?" 

"Right! But it always works out for the better." 

"Yeah. I know that from personal experience." 

"As do I." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"I do not _believe_ I actually suggested this," Eevy murmured as Medira pushed her down the hall, her heels skidding along, "I really, really don't." 

"Just calm down!" Medira reassured, "You never know; he might have candles and music and all that stuff!" 

"That's precisely what I _don't_ want!" she shrieked as Medira stopped her in front of Lance's door, "This is a really, _really_ bad idea!" 

"Hey, you're going to _let_ me go with Jason, then I'm going to _force_ you to go with Lance." 

"You're evil!" she shouted as Medira ran away, "Pure evil!" 

"Muahaha! Thanks! Bye-bye!" Medira laughed menacingly as she ran down the hall, "Good luck!" 

"Yeah. Thanks," Eevy murmured and tapped the door with chattering teeth. 

She didn't wait but a minute before the door opened and she was dragged inside by a snap to her wrist. Medira stood at the other end of the hall, laughing wildly at the shriek Eevy let out. Lance kept one arm around Eevy and locked the door with the other. She opened one eye and would have sighed in relief, had their lips not been locked together. Nothing was different; just the usual Ryujin room. She threw her arms around his neck just as he pulled back. 

"What? No candles or music?" she snickered. 

He blinked twice, "I could if you want me-" 

"_No_!" she shrieked and shook her head quickly, "No. That's…OK," she smirked and twitched. 

He blinked again, suddenly smirking, "You're nervous," he started laughing as she scowled, "Why?!" 

"I have every right to be nervous, you big jerk!" she stomped, crossing her arms and huffing lowly. 

"And I repeat; why?" he asked again, hands then placed on his own hips, "You don't have to be _nervous_ at all." 

She slowly narrowed one eye, then turned toward the door, "We'll just see," she snorted, then looking down under her arms, only to see her belt disappear, "Um…_Excuse me_…Did I _tell_ you to do that?" 

"What? Going to start directing me at this too?" the hair band was next to go, "And as I rightly recall, the deal was whatever I wanted." 

She growled slightly, shoulders drooping, "See if I ever make a deal with you again," the strings of her cloak were slowly untied, "Watch it, buddy…You do something I don't like and I'll kick your butt." 

"Ooh…You're so romantic," he snickered crazily and pulled her elbow to turn her around, "Can't you be nice to me?" she looked off to the side momentarily, then looked back with a flirty smirk, "Hah! I thought so! You were playing," he poked her stomach, causing her to step back, "I knew it! Knew it, knew it, knew it!" he kept jabbing at her and continued to make her recoil to the point that she shrieked and turned to run, "Gotcha!" he grabbed her waist and dragged her back. 

"No! Let go! Evil!" she kicked and screamed, pounding her fists on his arms, "Eeh!" she kicked his knees. 

"Yow! High-heels!" he whined, stumbling over the edge of a rug and sliding along the tiled floor, "Ouch!" he banged his head on the edge of the dresser, knocking things flying, "Ooh…You're gonna get it now, girly!" 

"Ahh!" she screeched as he rolled over, "You're squashing me!" she gagged as she planted her face on the floor and he laughed evilly on her back. 

He leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her ear and snickering, "You, my dear, have been grounded." 

She frowned as she realized he was right, "You are officially the first person to _ever_ floor me," she reached over her shoulder and swatted his nose. 

"I plan on being the first to do a lot of things for, to, and with you," she cringed slightly beneath him, "What?" 

"Nothing…" she shook her head and forced enough space to roll over, "Just that you're heavy as Draco…You're flattening poor petite me." 

He rocked his jaw with a nasty grin, "You're such a cruel little sweetheart." 

"Thank you," she kissed him quickly, then slipping off to the side. 

"Hey…Get back here, you," he fought to his feet and bounded after her, catching her shirt. 

"Eeh!" he snapped her back and dragged her along, "You're _evil_!" 

"Well, another thing we have in common," he knocked the back of her knees with his arm, causing her to buckle right into his grasp, "Now let's see you get away." 

"If I was really trying!" she retorted, bouncing slightly as he literally _dropped_ her on the bed and sat down over her, "_You_…You're gonna get it." 

"Sure I will," he rolled his eyes, again catching her lips with his. 

She pushed him slowly away and tilted her head, "What?" she asked, ogling the way he stared. 

He reached behind her neck and pulled the Crystal Bell necklace away, setting it carefully on the side table, "You're just…So beautiful," she grinned as he fluffed her hair away, "Your eyes and your smile. Your hair and your skin. You're smart, you're funny, you're witty, you're crafty, you're cunning, you're intelligent…Everything about you…You're just brilliant," he nudged her chin up, "And God, how much I love you." 

She watched him for a moment before tilting an eyebrow, "I'm laying here under you, totally submissive, and you're talking about my _smile_," a small grin tugged at the right side of her mouth, "That's crazy. But I like it," she grabbed the collar of his coat and jerked him down, "Now let's talk about something else." 

"No…Problem," he swallowed, wide-eyed, as she wet her bottom lip, "Oh man…How do you do that…?" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Medira paced slightly in front of Jason's door, arms crossed and heels clicking repeatedly, "I love it…_He_ bugs _me_ for this, then _he's_ not even here!" 

"Medira!" she turned slowly around as Jason came sliding down the hall at full Sapphire-created speed and snapped to a stop, "Sorry I'm a tiny bit late," he coughed, "I was trying to pick the perfect bottle," he waved it slightly and grinned. 

"Yeah, well…At least you hurried," she shrugged and wandered in the door after he'd unlocked it, "I smell incense…" 

"Yeah…" he scratched the back of his head, "It's not too over-powering, is it? The entire room smelled like the air freshener Karen used to use in here…It was gross." 

"I kind of like it," she sniffed twice, "A nice…Summery smell compared to all the snow." 

"Good," he sighed thankfully, "I kinda swiped it off Will, so…" 

She sweatdropped slightly as she spotted him battling with the cork of the wine bottle, "Um…Corkscrew?" she offered, slowly holding it up. 

He stared slightly, then drooped significantly, "Oy…I'm not exactly alert at the moment…" 

"Not thinking enough?" she smirked slightly. 

"Thinking _too much_, actually," he admitted while now attempting to open the bottle with the correct tool, "Too much about you, and not enough about other things." 

"Ahh," she nodded twice, then changed the subject, "I just kind of…Dumped Eevy at Lance's door…" 

"Yeah…While I was down in the kitchen earlier, he was down there bragging…" he rolled his eyes, "I was beginning to wonder if he was testing us. Trying to see if Will and I envied him for it, so he could squeal on us to Luri and you, and then beat us to a pulp or something." 

"Wouldn't have surprised me," she raised her eyebrows, "Do you…Envy him…For it?" 

He looked momentarily up at her, still attempting to pull the cork from the bottle, "Well…To be honest…A couple months ago, I might have. But that would have been before I saw you. You caught my eye like a magnet, Medira. When I thought you'd been with Peter…_Him_ I _really_ envied. And still do." 

"You…Do? Why?" she questioned quickly. 

"Well…He was able to help you when I couldn't. He calmed you down when all I did was upset you more. He shares so much with you, that I just kind of…Hate him for it. Even if he wasn't as evil as he is, but had still spent that time with you…I'd still despise him," he shrugged and went on about the cork. 

She smiled weakly, "You're really sweet, Jason." 

"Hehe…Thanks!" the cork budged a bit, "Hah! I'm getting it!" 

"Um…I think you've shaken that…A bit too much," she inched away a few feet, "Be careful, Jason." 

"Nah, don't worry! It'll be fine!" the cork suddenly fired out at warp-speed, "Whoa!" the contents of the bottle shot straight into Jason's face and the cork went ricocheting around the room. 

Medira caught the cork just a few inches from the side of Jason's forehead, "Uh…I hate to say I told you so…But I already did." 

He stood there a moment, then started wailing, "I can't do _anything_ right!" he banged the bottle down on the table beside him and slammed down in a chair, "No matter what I do, I end up screwing it up! Oh man, I've got such a headache," he leaned his elbows on the table and rubbed his forehead. 

Medira sighed slightly and pulled a tissue from her pocket, "It's not that, Jason. You just try too hard to please," she wiped the alcohol off his face, "Honest, Jason, you don't have to do everything perfect for me." 

"But I want to…Try," he glanced up at her, "Try to…Keep you here." 

She rolled her eyes, "You don't _have_ to try to keep me here; I'll stay on my own," she carefully kissed his forehead. 

He slowly stood up, shaking his hair up with his hand and spritzing wine in all directions, "Do you honestly mean that?" 

"Definitely," she smiled and nodded, tossing the tissue in the trash with one hand and pulling his chin down to kiss him with the other. 

He reached out to his right, fumbling without releasing from the kiss, and filled a wineglass to the very brim before moving away, "Uh…" he rushed and dumped half of it into the second glass, then turning back to her, "Um…Drink? Aheheh…" 

"Thank you," she accepted the glass and took a slow sip, "Though all that wine on your face did it for me." 

"Oh…Heh…" he swiped a drip running down his nose away, "Yeah…" 

She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then his chin, then moving back, "There," she pushed his nose, "Good as new." 

He smiled crazily, grabbing the bottle and corking it with his thumb before shaking it repeatedly, "Now where?" he grinned slyly as she gave him the most tantalizing of looks. 

"As far as I'm concerned…" she unpinned her cloak and draped it over the bottom rung of the bed before laying down and kicking off her boots, "Anywhere you want." 

He grew a stupid grin and nearly shot himself with the wine again as he restrained his leg from thumping, "Oh man…How do you do that…?" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"That was a great dinner, Will…Thank you," Luri squeezed the Psychic Master's arm and pecked his cheek. 

Will just smirked in satisfaction with himself, "Absolutely any time," he nodded, "So…" 

"So…" 

"So…" 

"So…" she repeated again, then sighed, "All right…Lead the way, Willie." 

He nearly waved the V for victory, but held off on it, fearing he'd jinx himself, "Ladies first," he acknowledged, pulling her bedroom door open and grinning. 

She bopped him over the head with her bag before tossing it on her side table and throwing her cloak on the hook, "You know, Will…I always wanted a guy like you." 

"Pardon?" he glanced over at her while hanging his own cloak. 

"Seriously," she sat down and rubbed her hands together to form a small snowball, "You're just like the guy I'd always dreamed of having. The guy I knew I'd love and who'd love me back, and the guy I knew my parents would approve of too. I don't know how it is Suicune was able to match us up so well, but now that we are," she flattened the snowball and allowed it to disintegrate, "I feel like a million bucks." 

He couldn't help but hide the pleased expression he gained, "That's only a fraction of what you're worth to me. But I'm glad to hear it." 

She smiled over at him, "What are you fiddling with over there? Come over here and sit with me." 

He finally stopped nervously fingering his cloak and turned around, "I'm sorry, Dewdrop…No matter how much time I spend with you…" 

She sniggered slightly, "You're sweating, William," she reached out and pulled his vest, yanking him over. 

He sweatdropped a bit and sat slowly down next to her, "You know if you mention your parents…It…Creeps me out…" he swallowed. 

"You _really_ don't have to worry about them," she informed him, "You know my mother loves you, and you know what my mother loves, my father follows suit," she turned his chin, "So stop sulking and kiss me." 

He kissed her slowly, leaning her back and brushing her hair away before sitting up a bit, "This from the one who was complaining not a week ago. If I wasn't so very tempted by you, I'd walk away right now for that." 

She pushed his nose side to side, "You're such a crazy little Weedle." 

He winked quickly and kissed her again, just laying her back, when her cell phone jingled on the table on the other side of the bed, "Damned phone," he hissed to himself. 

"Mm…Let me get that," she pushed him off and reached for it. 

"Let it ring," he snatched her hand and pulled her arm back, kissing the front of her wrist. 

"I…Can't do that…It…Might be…Im…Portant…" she swatted at him and stretched farther, just about grabbing it. 

"Just let it go," he placed a kiss on her shoulder, causing her to forget the phone to pull him away. 

"No…Will," she ran her fingers through his hair and yanked him back by the aforementioned crimson mess, "Got it! Hah!" she rolled over and clicked a button, putting it up to her ear, "Hello?" 

"Whoever it is, tell 'em to go away…" Will muttered, kissing her back. 

"Uh…Hi, mom," she choked as Will tugged at her dress, "Um…Just wrapping some stuff for Christmas…Yeah. We decided to do it ourselves this year…Woah!" she punched Will in the gut as he kissed the center of her back, having undone the buttons in back of her shirt, "No! I just…Caught myself on the blade of the tape dispenser…Yeah, they're deadly little trinkets, aren't they? C-Can I call you back?" she looked over her shoulder and noticed Will's hand creeping for the disconnect button, "Thanks! Love you, mom! Bye!" 

He pressed the button and yanked the phone away, pushing it off onto the side table, "Gee…What_ever_ will she think you bought?" 

"You…Little…Ignoram…Us…" she spat as he slid his hands along her sides, "You almost…Got me…In…Trouble…" 

"You're twenty three," he snorted, flipping her over and pulling at her shirt, "Why worry about your _mommy_ getting angry? After all, you told me not to not even ten minutes ago." 

"You _know_ how much I respect my mother!" she growled, yanking her shirt back, "Stop it!" 

He glared and sat up, turning around and crossing his arms, "You respect your mother more than me? Is that it?" 

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, Will. I just…Don't want to upset her at all. I want to make sure she thinks the most of me. _And you_." 

"If you say so…" something suddenly whacked the back of his head, "Hey!" he looked off to his right side, finding a blue muddle of cloth before a second joined it, "Hey-hey-hey…" he whistled, "Shirt _and_ skirt…" 

She snickered and yanked at his vest, "Turn around slowly and nobody gets hurt." 

"Well where's the fun in that?" he grinned evilly and turned slowly around, only to have a strand of blond hair waved under his nose, though his eyes focused elsewhere, "Phew…" 

"You're sweating again," she smiled, "I can see it." 

"Gee…Can't imagine why," he swallowed and blinked hard and she moved behind him and slid his vest off, giggling the entire time, "Oh man…How do you do that…?" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Yuu-Yuu's eyes were stuck open as she stared long and hard at the clock radio, "Two ten. Just five more hours." 

"Yuu-Yuu," Rachel growled into the pillow, "Go to sleep!" 

"But it's only five hours until seven o'clock! That's when we're all supposed to be up for Christmas!" 

"Yuu-Yuu. Shut the hell up and go to sleep," Beth muttered, "It's too early to be awake." 

"No it's not! There're only four more hours until six o'clock on Christmas morning, which is when I have to get up to be ready by seven! Do you realize that's only eight episodes of Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon?" 

"Yuu-Yuu, shut up!" Sooney shouted, "I want to sleep! Besides, we're not even supposed to celebrate Christmas!" 

"But, Eevy and Lance have that really special present for everyone!" Yuu-Yuu squealed. 

"For _everyone_! Not just _you_!" Sooney punched her pillow, "We have to get some rest!" 

"Yeah. So close your sleepy little eyeballs and go to sleep!" Rachel shrieked. 

"All right, all right! I'll try," Yuu-Yuu rolled onto her stomach and pulled the sheets over her head, "But I never said I actually _would_. Just because I "try" doesn't mean I "will"," she hit the light button on her watch, "Two fifteen. All right!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Eevy yawned and slowly allowed her eyes to flutter open. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed long and hard, then smacking her mouth tiredly and folding her left arm behind her head. She looked off to her left, finding the bed to be empty. Odd, she thought. She sat up, wrapped up in a blanket, and looked left to right, her eyes immediately adjusting to the dimmed room. She was beginning to wonder until she heard the shower running. She shook her head and laid back, staring up at the ceiling fan. She grinned as she realized why Lance stared at it so much; it _was_ slightly entertaining. She spotted his coat on the dresser beside her, having most likely been flung there (She wasn't sure where _any_ of her stuff was.), and reached for it. Bringing it over, she nearly smothered herself with it, taking a deep breath and giggling. She sat there practically hugging the thing before the water stopped running. She jumped slightly when the door opened and quickly laid back down, chucking the coat back where it'd been. She covered her head with the blanket and sniggered slightly when she saw he was dressed in only one towel and using the other for his hair, which was never spiked up after getting wet, but was in its natural flat position. He heard her snicker and she immediately quieted and he glanced her way. 

"Hm?" Lance looked up toward the bed, spotting those miraculous two-toned eyes staring at him from a slight break in the sheets, "Oh, you're awake. Sleep well?" she nodded slowly at him, "I didn't wake you up, did I?" she then shook her head, "Good." 

He dried his hair slightly and threw that towel back in the bathroom. Her gaze followed him exactly as he wandered over to his dresser, milling around in one of the middle drawers after flicking his coat away. She leaned her right ear in her right hand and stared contently at him, not saying a word. He paused slowly, looking off at her a bit. 

"What?" he questioned, then digging again. 

She just shook her head again, this time quicker, and played with the thought of snatching that other towel away. She shrugged it off and continued watching him, still entirely silent. He looked off at her again, this time laying both hands on the edge of the drawer. 

"All right. What's the matter?" he looked down at her. 

She blinked a few times and ducked under the blanket, slowly peeking out at him. He couldn't help but snicker and bent down to look at her head-on. She blushed slightly, and though he couldn't see it, he could tell that by the way her cheeks raised she was grinning. Still, she hadn't said a thing. 

"Why so quiet?" he then asked, tugging the blanket away enough to see her whole face. 

She bit her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes slightly, lowering her head and looking slowly up at him. He started snickering, then laughing, and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead and pushed her nose. 

"I _told_ you not to be nervous," he shook his head, meeting her eyes with his, "And I'll tell you right off that you had absolutely no reason to be. And before you even ask; yes, I mean that. Feel better now?" a drip of water ran down his nose and onto hers and she smirked, "How's about me?" she raised two fingers, "Two?! Hey!" she waved both hands, "OK. Try that again," she raised two fingers, then a fist, "Heheh…Ah…You're too kind, but go me just the same. Why don't you go take a shower now? I'll wait up for you," he kissed her ear, then buried his face in her hair, breathing deep, "Hey…You already _did_. That's _my_ shampoo," he flicked her nose as she snickered, "Snot." 

"Mhmm," she nodded and grinned, pulling something from under her pillow, "Looking for these?" she waved his pajama bottoms, "Beat you to it." 

"Gimme those!" he snatched them away, "Holding them hostage on me…No wonder I couldn't find them. Devil woman." 

"Thank you," she acknowledged. 

She covered her face with her pillow as he changed, though she wasn't sure just _why_ she bothered, "Here," he tossed something at her, "Now _I_ beat _you_ to it," her nightgown draped over her head. 

"_Now_ who's the snot?" she asked with a grin, pulling her dress on over her head and pushing it down. 

He hopped under the covers and put his arm around her, pulling her closer and snuggling against her, "Do you know how long I've waited for this?" 

She shrugged, "No…About as long as me, I suppose," she looked over at him, "But it was _too_ long, no matter how long it was." 

"_Way_ too long," he noted, hugging her tighter and kissing her shoulder, "I love you, Eevy," he signed. 

She moved as close to him as she could, "And I love you, Lance," she returned, kissing his forehead. 

He brushed her hair away and carefully kissed her cheek, then around behind her ear and to the back of her neck. She shrieked and pushed him away, scratching furiously at where he'd kissed last. He blinked a few times, tilting his eyebrow, before pulling her hand away and kissing the back of her neck again. She squirmed and kicked around, as he'd caught a spot that was nearly crippling to her. 

"No! Stop it!" she wailed, "Stop that! That tickles and itches and just all around bugs me!" 

He merely laughed evilly and rolled her over, pulling her arms around and holding them together by her wrists at her back, "But it's fun the way you wiggle," he whispered in her ear, "Such a turn on." 

She puffed slightly, "Oh yeah?" she snorted, elbowing him quickly and causing him to flop backwards, "I'll show you a turn on." 

"Oh geez…" he backed away, banging his head on the foot bar, "Ow!" 

"You're such a turkey," she snickered, crawling up on him and grabbing his wrists, "Now I've got you," she snickered. 

"Be nice! Be nice! Be n-" he went wide-eyed as she kissed his throat, his eyes then rolling back, "That's _nice_…" 

She glared slightly-nastily down at him as she sat up, her hair draping down, and glanced at the clock, "Merry Christmas," she smirked. 

"Merry…Christmas…" he swallowed, watching her untie the drawstrings of his pants, "Oh good God…I'm gonna need another shower." 

She leaned up into his face, "I've got a better idea." 

She hopped off of him, pulling his wrist, and backed away to drag him to his feet. He stumbled slightly as she tugged him along, walking backwards and constantly motioning for him to follow, though he would have anyway. She backed up to the closed bathroom door and he shoved up against her, smirking crazily down at her, but she reached back and turned the doorknob, then spinning around and pushing him in. He went wide-eyed suddenly, and nearly fell flat on his face. His jaw dropped slightly and he twitched a bit as she closed and locked the door, grinning crudely. 

She slowly approached and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You-I-We-Uh…" he swallowed as she kissed his chin, then his jaw, and pulled his arms out around her waist before putting her hands on his chest. 

"What?" she asked innocently, the handles in the shower creaking as they turned, seemingly on her own, and she hopped in, tossing her dress over the top of the door, "Something wrong?" 

"Nothing!" he blurted suddenly, thinking way too much for his own good, "Just…" he coughed, "Um…Wait for me!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Peter sat quietly on a thick tree branch just a few yards back from those lining the yard of Rainbow Mansion, one leg pulled up and the other swinging free. He pondered silently his past. Before he'd become the Champion, he'd been just like every other trainer, most closely compared to Cain. He loved his Fire, even back then, but not to as destructive an extent. He had once loved Christmas and he spent it with his brother and sister before they'd passed, only a year apart. As far as he was concerned, he was alone in the world now. His parents were rotting in prison, his uncle and aunt wanted nothing to do with him (as if he _cared_) and his cousins were about as close to him as Water was to flowing through his veins. He wanted to count Medira as the one close companion he hand. He'd _kill_ to count her! Maybe even _die_ to count her. He loved that woman. Loved her like he never thought he was capable of loving anything but power. Yet she'd become distant; drawn away from him by Jason Peruwa III. If Peter ever had his way, Jason would pay dearly for ever separating them. 

He stood slowly up and stared at her window, slowly blowing a kiss at it. He quietly whispered a Merry Christmas to her, as well as pleasant dreams. _Pleasant_…Not something he ever thought he'd catch himself thinking, let alone whispering to a woman who couldn't even hear him. He hopped down to the leafy forest floor and stuffed his hands in his pockets, slouching slowly away and into the trees. As far as him killing to have her, he had the perfect people in mind, and always had. 

*^~^**^~^* 

Eevy yawned and looked at the clock, "Six forty-five," she mused, "Maybe I can sneak out and he won't wake up until after seven." 

She started to stand up, but Lance grabbed the other side of the sheets, creating a loop and pulling her back, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as she sat back down, "Stay here with me." 

"We live together, Lance. What more do you want?" 

"You already know," he ran his hand up her back and over her shoulder. 

She slouched and yawned, "We promised we'd be up at seven. Come on and get up." 

"We can't do what I want to do standing up and dressed." 

"What can we do in fifteen minutes?" she asked pointedly, digging around the bottom drawer of his dresser for an over-sized shirt and throwing it on. 

"A lot," he frowned as she stood up and walked away to change into her own clothes, then using the mirror to see her the entire time, "What was that supposed to mean anyway?" 

"Nothing. I was just kidding with you. And stop watching me," she came back out after dressing, "I'm sure there's a lot you can do in less than fifteen minutes." 

He stood and sauntered over, tossing his arm around her waist and pulling her closer, "You should have learned that last night. But it's less than fifteen minutes now. Care for a refresher course?" he grabbed her chin and kissed her. 

She forced him off and looked at the clock, "It's seven o'clock. Twelve hours of my non-refusal isn't enough for you?" 

"No," he let her go and walked away to change for himself. 

"Are you telling me this kind of thing is all you wanted out of this relationship?" she crossed her arms. 

"No!" he shouted and slid out of the bathroom, buttoning his pants and tucking his shirt in, "Not at all and you know it!" 

"Yeah…" she crossed her arms, "Sure." 

He buckled his belt, "You know better," he walked up behind her and picked her up, as if she was like a featherweight to him. 

She gave him an evil look, again crossing her arms, and looked away, "Maybe I don't trust you." 

"Or maybe you're just being stubborn. Don't be this way, please. It's Christmas morning. And what happened to all the stuff you said last night?" he shook her slightly, "Or was all that a simultaneous reaction with the screaming and shouting?" 

"Don't be sick." 

"Not sick; truthful." 

"And you should talk, since _you_ were the one what was moaning and groaning and the whole bit." 

"I don't find that at all funny." 

She looked slowly back and shook her head, "You know I'm only playing with you. Come on," she held his neck and swung her legs out of his arms, "Let's go," she basically led him down the hall with her right index finger under his chin. 

"Whatever you say," he murmured in a twitter. 

*^~^**^~^* 

Eevy was beaming in no time as she saw what was in that big box Medira had for her, "Wow!" she caused Lance to growl at how thrilled she was, "A laptop!" she was close to acquiring hearts popping from her head. 

The Elite Fourth twitched a few dozen times, "Dammit…" 

"Told you you could get it," Jason whispered to Medira, who nodded. 

"This is the last one," Yuu-Yuu held up an envelope, "I wonder what it is." 

"That's the big surprise," Eevy acquired a bigger grin than even the laptop had given her. 

"In an envelope?" Sooney looked left and right at the others, who shrugged. 

"Yeah. It's bigger than it is." 

"Huh?" Mizu stared at her with a blank face. 

"Just open it," Lance shook his head. 

Yuu-Yuu hesitantly opened the envelope, "It's a folder. OK," she closed her eyes and looked away while opening it, then peeking back, "Woah. Woah! _Woah_!" 

"What?" Lisle watched her shriek happily, "What is it?" 

"It's-It's-It's boat tickets. Boat tickets to the Orange Archipelago. Tomorrow," Yuu-Yuu started laughing, "through the fifth." 

"The Orange Archipelago?" Beth's jaw hit the floor, "Now _there's_ a way to spend Christmas." 

"I bet it'd be a blast," Rachel nodded and looked overly thoughtful, "Oh yeah." 

"What do you mean _would_ be?" Eevy attracted everyone's attention, "We're all going. From tomorrow to the fifth, just like Yuu-Yuu said." 

"No way," Medira murmured, "Wow! I've always wanted to see the Orange Islands! I just can't wait to go!" 

"This is gonna be so cool!" Luri cheered, "All that sun!" 

"All that sand!" Lisle sprang to her feet. 

"All those beaches!" Mizu shouted. 

"And all that totally cool island food!" Beth jumped, "Burgers and hot dogs with all those sodas! Stuff you can't get around here until spring!" 

"This just rules! I just can't wait! This is too awesome!" Medira cried, "Just too cool!" 

"Told you they'd like it," Lance whispered to Eevy. 

"Yeah, I guess so," she smirked as she answered. 

*^~^**^~^* 

"This is just so great!" Yuu-Yuu leaned over the rail of the boat, "This water is so beautiful!" 

"It sure is!" Rachel watched the blue water rushing around the boat, "It got so warm after just a few miles." 

"So," Eevy leaned next to the woman driving the boat, "You're Skiff's cousin Maren." 

"That's me," she continued driving, "And you're the Champion Mistress." 

"I sure am," Eevy repositioned the straps of her bathing suit, "But please call me Eevy." 

"Sure," she looked to her and gave a quick smile, "So what do you think of the Orange Ocean so far?" 

"Can't say much about the name being appropriate, but it sure is beautiful just the same." 

"Hey, Eevy," Lance stepped up behind her and threw his arms around her waist, "Having fun?" he rested his chin on her right shoulder. 

"Yeah!" she grabbed his hands as they sat on her stomach, "Thank you," she turned and kissed his cheek. 

"You are very welcome," he kissed her back, "Especially since you look so good in that outfit." 

She giggled and leaned her head into his, "Thank you," she ran her right hand up through his hair, "You're lookin' good too without your shirt." 

Maren reddened and started going faster, "We're getting closer to Mandarin Island." 

"I'm sorry, Maren!" Eevy pushed Lance away, "We'll cool it down." 

"It's fine," she gave a nervous smirk, "So, I'm coming back for you on the fifth or early the sixth?" 

"Early the sixth if possible," Eevy walked to the bar and looked out at the water, "This is gonna be so great." 

"It sure will be," Sooney sighed and put her hair up, "What a beautiful place." 

"I come from Tangelo Island, you know," Tracey jumped up next to her. 

"Really? Is it nice there?" 

"It's great. A really pretty place all year round." 

"Great! Maybe we can go see it." 

"Sure we can, but after we stop by where we're staying," Eevy paused, "Come to think of it, where _are_ we staying?" 

Lance facefaulted behind her, "In Lorelei's summer home on the beach of Mandarin Island." 

"Cool!" Mizu smiled wide, "I'm staying in Lorelei's house!" 

"Yeah, well, we've gotta keep the place in top shape. If anything's messed up when my mom checks it out, we're all history," Luri swallowed. 

"You're acting like you're a fifteen year-old having a forbidden party," Will got a sudden stroke of questioning, "You _did_ ask her, did you not?" 

"Yes, I asked her! I just…neglected to tell her how many of us there are," Luri swallowed twice as hard, "She thinks it's just you and me." 

"Oh, great!" Lisle slammed her head on the railing, "Just lovely! We're going to be in so much trouble!" 

"Don't even worry about it. Like I said; as long as we keep the place cleaned up and straightened out, we'll all be fine!" Luri tried desperately to reassure the frowning Elite and their guests. 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Magmar, I choose you!" Peter released his Pokemon out into the center of the clearing in front of him, "OK, Magmar. Give me a view of Rainbow Mansion. Scan the rooms one by one," he snickered evilly, "We'll see who's where and attack according to that." 

"Magmar mag," Magmar opened a view of the Mansion and started sifting through rooms. 

"Hold on here," Peter leaned in for a closer look, "The entire place is empty! Where the hell did they all disappear to so quickly?! And all at once!" he started turning red and stood up straight with a roar, "_Pietro_!" 

The Next Chronicle:

_Inklings_

Notes

Ya' know...Doing a 24 page chapter's HTML manually is a _real_ cramp in the rear-end. Anyway, so what do you think? Please _do not_ flame me...Now I'm off to start the HTML on the other stuff...*slouches off while grunting*

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_

**Happy Holdays!**  
-_The TAA Team_


	24. 94 Inklings

**Inklings  
_Japanese Title:_** Thoughts Of Danger! Fun, Sun, And Sneaking Shadows!  
**_Translation_** Kansou No Kiken! Fan, Taiyou, To Hofuku Hitokage!  
**By: Pro_V**

Eevy stood at the railing of the deck. She looked out across the beach and at the water, thinking about just how beautiful it was there on Mandarin Island. She reached back and pulled out her hair band, letting her hair fall down past her shoulders. She again repositioned the straps of her violet (as in the color), open-backed bathing suit and tightened the tie of her violet (as in the flower)-print wrap. Morty and Lance each leaned on one side of the door behind her. She was so caught up in the sight of the ocean that she didn't even notice them. 

Lance sighed and gave a half smile while watching her, "She seems happy," she still didn't notice them. 

Morty looked to Eevy and then back to Lance, "She sees a lot in you, you know?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, "She was always talking about you as Dragon when you weren't around. Saying how great you were and how you were always so lovable." 

He let out one laugh and shook his head, "That's good to know. I always thought she hated me because she never knew who I was." 

"No chance. She was crazy about you from the very beginning. I don't know what exactly it is you did, but whatever it was," he paused and narrowed one eye, "it worked." 

"I didn't do anything much. She saw my face the first night we met and I had Will take her memory of it. I had to. I couldn't have that weighing her down. Somewhere, inside, she always remembered. It broke my heart, and hers, when she found out who I was again. I suppose I thought I could have just gotten away with it. Make her forget Dragon and fall in love with the real me." 

"Yeah, but it worked out for you," he looked back at his sister, "Not that I really appreciate you being this close to my sister, but at least I know you'll keep a close eye on her." 

"Absolutely," he nodded with a slight grin, "I can't keep my eyes off her." 

Morty narrowed his eyes and turned his head, staring out the corner of his eyes at Lance, "What do you see?" he watched Lance's head cock, "What do you see, Lance, when you look at my sister?" 

"What do I see?" he looked partially confused, "Oh. What do I see; I get it. What do I see?" he looked back at Eevy and looked overly thoughtful with a sudden smile, "I see…everything. Everything worth living for is right there. I see beauty, passion, love and everything else all right there. What I really see is my world; my idea of perfection." 

Morty gave a half smile and watched his sister for a minute before looking back to Lance, "You really love her, don't you?" 

"More than anything," he nodded twice, "There's just something about her." 

"Yeah," he returned the nod, "You'd better take care of her." 

"I will," he smiled wide as he saw Eevy finally noticed them. 

"Hey," Eevy offered them a small smile. 

"Hey, Eevy," Lance stood straight. 

"Hey, sis," Morty looked over his shoulder at her. 

She walked over and threw her arms around their shoulders, "How are my two favorite guys? And what were you doing?" 

"We're both just fine. This bright weather is much better than all that snow," Morty put his left arm over her shoulders. 

"We were just talking. Resolving our differences a little more," Lance put his right arm around her waist. 

"That's good. So, which one of you is taking me to dinner?" 

"I am!" they called together, "I said it first! You did not, I did!" 

They started fighting in unison with Eevy laughing between them, "Oh…Men…" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Peter growled and snorted as Magmar continued searching the interior of Rainbow Mansion, "Where are they?! How could they all just disappear like this?!" he burst, sending Magmar back a step, "If I _ever_ get my hands on that no-good cousin of mine…Ooh!" he gnarled, "I'll snap him right in two!" he spotted something on a table that caught his attention, "Magmar! Zoom in on that. A brochure for Mandarin Island? Ah…" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"I thought the twerp trio was done out here in the Orange Islands," Jessie panted and continued pedaling their new Remoraid sub, "This is crazy!" 

"Stop whinin' and pedal!" Meowth snapped. 

"Shut up, you stupid little hairball!" Jessie spat back at him. 

"This would go a lot faster if you'd both stop your bickering!" James jumped in, "Keep pedaling or we'll sink and I'm not going to be the one to get out and push!" 

"I don't see why _we_ get stuck doin' all the pedalin'!" Meowth snorted. 

"The answer to that question is rather simple. You didn't do your jobs last time and your boss owed me. Now keep pedaling and get me the hell out of this water!" 

"Yes, Master Rubeus!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Medira slammed down on the bed and sprawled out, "Just put that over there," she pointed to the corner with Jason forcing a suitcase through the door. 

"Yeah, right," Jason hacked as he fought to push it into the corner, "What'd you do? Bring the whole damn Mansion with you?" 

"No. Just what I really need." 

"What I really need is a good long rest after hauling that thing in here," he fell over backwards next to her, "That thing is heavy." 

"Or maybe you're just out of shape," she laid on her side and played with his hair, "Did you ever think of that possibility?" he scowled as she laughed, "We're on the beach. There are plenty of forms of exercise." 

"I can think of one you could help me with," he grabbed her hand with his right and pulled her on top of him with his left, "Right now too." 

"I don't think so," she shook her head and flicked his nose, "I had enough of that yesterday." 

"So there is a limit to what you can take of my suave, seductive nature?" he smoothed his hair back, looking cool and sleek, but it snapped forward again, right out from under his hand. 

"Seductive?" she nearly fell over as she stood up, "More like lewd." 

He frowned, "Well, there's obviously something good about me, considering you didn't refuse once all night." 

"More like I was bored and I wanted something to pass the time." 

"That was cold!" he growled and shot to his feet, "Really, really cold!" 

"Cold as ice," she snickered and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I was only joking. It didn't bother me one bit. In fact, I rather enjoyed myself." 

"At least now I know I'm not a total failure," he grumbled. 

"Don't be stupid," she scolded him and moved her hands around his waist, "About the only thing you fail at is getting your training done right. You've got to train more." 

"I know that," he held her elbows, "But how can I train when I can't keep my eyes and mind off you? It's hard to forget something beautiful for something grueling." 

"Drop the sweet-talk, Jason. It's not going to work," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

"Then what will?" he leaned his forehead into hers. 

"Nothing at the moment," she kissed him quickly and pulled away, "Come on! Let's go swimming!" 

"Are you sure you can?" he caught her wrist, "Your skin isn't going to react to the water or anything?" 

"Not as long as I'm careful. Come on! You get to see me in my bathing suit!" 

He paused to drool, "Hey! Wait up for me!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Hey!" someone snatched Will's arm and dragged him off to the side, "Do you feel like a certain someone is watching, or am I just being paranoid?" 

"No, I feel it too," he shook his head, "But how could he get out here? He has no Water Pokemon and there's no way even Luri could swim that far." 

"I have a feeling he didn't do it alone. I think he got some help from a certain few we have a grudge to settle with," Eevy's eyes flashed red. 

"Have you tried forcing a premonition?" he crossed his arms as her eye color slowly dimmed, "Like inducing one?" 

"Yes. I've tried everything I know. It won't work and Raikou won't help. He can't help, actually. He can't get here from Gertan Rin. I'm really starting to wonder." 

A hand slapped onto the wall between them, "What, may I ask, are you doing?" 

"Just talking!" Eevy slapped Lance's arm down, "Stop with that. I can speak with William if I so choose." 

"Yeah," Lance scowled over his shoulder at Will, who smirked nervously and stepped back a step, "I suppose, but _I'd_ like to talk to you right now," he put his arm around her waist and pulled her along. 

"I'll talk to you later, Will!" Eevy called over Lance's shoulder as he yanked her down the hall and pulled her into her room, "Stop it, Lance!" she shoved him away, "I can talk to who I want to talk to!" 

"Can't you at least tell me before you do?" 

"I shouldn't have to. Don't you trust me?" her voice broke and she looked away, "That's it, isn't it? You don't trust me, do you?" 

"It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to lose you. After all I went through to get you, I don't want to have you taken away," he stepped closer but she stepped away. 

"We've been all through this once before and I thought you changed. I thought you know how much I love you. I'd never let anyone come between us and our relationship. Not after what we've been through together." 

"I'm sorry, Eevy," he forced her into a hug, "I am so sorry. I should trust you more and I know it. I'm just so afraid you'll find someone else. With out of League relationships allowed now, I just don't want to give you up." 

"You'll never lose me," she held his waist, "Because I refuse to leave. I'll stick around until the very end of time, just to keep you guys in line. No one is going to stop me from being yours or you from being mine. Raikou said so, and I trust him." 

He rested his chin on her head, "And so do I. I heard you talking to Will about something serious," he stepped back and sat down, "What's wrong?" 

"We're both sensing Peter. We can feel his presence somewhere close by, but we can't tell where and I can't get a vision of him for anything." 

"But how could he get way out here in the Orange Archipelago? It's a long way from Gertan Rin," he watched her as she sat down next to him. 

"Well, I know that, but what I don't know is how he got here. All I can think is that he got some help from someone. Someone with a boat of some kind." 

"I'm sure he's got connections," he sighed and laid down, sprawling out to the sides with his legs hanging off the bed, "Probably bribed somebody." 

"That's always a possibility, but I think it's someone we already know is around. Someone we've dealt with before. I just get that feeling," she laid down over his arm. 

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her over, "Who do you think it could be? Not Maren or Skiff!" 

"No! No one like them!" she hit him in the stomach, "I mean someone like maybe Team Rocket." 

"Don't you think they had enough of us last time?" 

"No way. Team Rocket never has enough," she paused and listened to the dead quiet. 

"Why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?" he looked at her with a blank stare. 

"I was just awaiting the motto," she snickered and put her arm over him, causing him to smile wide, "You know, I've never been to the Orange Islands before. I could get…Scared at night, if I'm all alone," she watched his smile grow, "I could use someone to keep me company. Someone strong, and sweet," she started doodling things on his chest with her finger, "and handsome. Someone like, oh, I don't know…Maybe you?" his smirk was even bigger now, "So what do you say? Would you be interested in keeping poor, defenseless little me safe and warm?" 

He sighed heavily and shook himself awake again, "Absolutely. Who am I to leave poor, defenseless little you all alone and cold? Why, that'd be cruel and evil. Vile even." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"There! There they are! The twerp trio and the bimbo brigade!" Jessie shouted as she stared through the periscope, "Well…Most of them anyway." 

"Where?!" Peter shoved her from the way and looked in, "Ah, yes. Most of the group, anyway. Not all, but this will have to-wait a minute. Medira!" his eyes locked on the violet and black bathing suit, "Look at that," he hissed as Medira pushed Jason underwater, "Disgusting. Can't this stupid sub go any faster?!" he spun around and spat. 

"We're not used to carrying four," James panted and kept pedaling, "It's hard enough with us three when all of us are pedaling, but you're not helping." 

"I don't have to help. This is how your boss is paying me back for you goons not doing your job the first damn time. Now _move it_!" 

"Yes, sir," they heaved and started pedaling a little harder. 

"I said move it!" 

"Yes, sir!" 

"Keep going! Pedal your brains out if necessary! Well, that wouldn't do much…" he looked back at the group on the beach, staying silent to all but himself, "We can't attack; not with Medira up there. I won't risk hurting her or damaging her feelings for me any farther." 

*^~^**^~^* 

Eevy shot up and blew the hair from her face, "He's here. I know it," she looked side to side frantically. 

"Who's here? What?" Lance sat up and looked at her drunkenly, "What's happening?" 

"It's Peter. He's here. I can feel his presence," she swallowed and looked around. 

"Here? Right now?" he was still sloshed from his previous activities. 

"No, you silly fool!" she hit the sides of his face to perk him up, "Wake up, Lance! Snap out of yourself!" 

"OK, OK! I'm up!" he swatted her away, "Where is he anyway?" 

"Honestly, I don't have the faintest clue." 

"Oh geez!" he rolled his eyes and facefaulted, "You've gotta be kidding me! You pulled away from me for an "I don't know"?!" 

"Well, it's not like it's entirely my fault! I can't keep a lock on that stupid jack-moron! And why would I want to anyway?!" 

"Oh, never mind," he shook his head, "Can you tell which direction he's in, at least?" 

"Hmm," Eevy looked side to side and over her shoulder, "It feels like he's out there. Outside," she pointed to the deck door; out towards the water, "In the water." 

"That's impossible! He couldn't swim all that way; nobody could! And he doesn't have any Water- type Pokemon!" 

"So what? There are hundreds of boats around here and you even said yourself he could have bribed someone. It's not at all unheard of with him." 

"Yeah, I suppose. But I think we'd know about it by now. With everyone out there and all, I think they'd notice him. Especially Will." 

"Good point," she scratched her head, "Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I could have sworn I felt his presence. And he wasn't alone." 

"He's probably spying on us with his Magmar and what you were feeling was the two of them." 

"Do you really think so?" she looked at him worriedly. 

"I wouldn't put it past him," he shook his head and shrugged, "He gets a kick out of it, I think." 

"That's disgusting," Eevy turned up her lip and scrunched her nose, "Eww." 

Lance started laughing, "Hey, I'd love to have a Magmar in some cases!" 

"You sick pig!" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Will was sitting and staring at Luri as she laid in the beach chair when he suddenly sat up and gasped for air, "Will!" Luri sprang into the air, "Will! Are you all right?" 

"He's here," Will held his forehead and chest, "Peter's here," he swallowed hard and panted, "Somewhere." 

"It's OK," she knelt down next to him and ran her hands through his hair, "It's all right. Mizu!" she called towards the water. 

Eusine let Mizu up from underwater, "What, Luri?" she hacked up water. 

"I need a glass of water," she looked back to Will, "Quickly please!" 

"All right! Will do!" Mizu started trudging to shore. 

"Hurry back," Eusine snatched the strap of her bathing suit and snapped it as she walked away. 

Mizu wandered up to the stand and stood awaiting the drink, "Hey," someone walked up beside her and smiled wide. 

"Hi," she smirked back at him, grabbed the cup, bounded to Luri, stuffed it in her hand and lunged on Eusine, throwing him under the water. 

"Well that bites," the guy said and started walking away before someone grabbed him and tugged him violently off to the side, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" 

"I see you've taken a liking to the Mist girl," blood red eyes tore through his, "What say we make a deal?" there was a slight hiss at the end of every word. 

"Who was that?" Eusine surfaced and hacked for air a bit. 

"Nobody. Just some jerky flirt," Mizu threw her arms around his neck. 

"He didn't get to you, did he?" 

"No! Not at all," she put a salt-water covered finger over his lips, "Come on and catch me!" 

"Hey! No fair! I can't swim that well!" he gagged and went under a bit. 

Lisle was laughing wildly at him until she was jerked under a bit, "Hey! Don't do it!" she shrieked as Morty pulled her under. 

"Got her!" Morty laughed wildly and held her under, "I got you!" 

Lisle came up and heaved for air, "You little skunk!" she hacked and climbed out of the water, "I'm going for a towel and a drink! You wait there and when I get back…Ooh!" she gave a laughing growl and started heading for her towel until one was dropped over her shoulders, "Huh?" she looked at it blankly. 

"Heard you yelling about a towel," a guy smiled nervously, "And a drink. Mind if I buy?" 

"Actually," she dried her hair with the towel and threw it over his shoulder, "Yes. I do. Thanks anyway," she turned around and picked up her own towel, walking away. 

"Man. The babes from the mainland are hard to attract," he pouted and turned to walk away until someone tripped him, "Hey! Watch it, bub!" 

"Hold it a second there, my friend," a hand helped him up and steamed on his touch, "You're ogling the Illusion lady of Ecruteak Gym. Lovely choice. How about I…sharpen your chances with a little deal?" 

"Skiff! I hate these stupid paddle boats!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked as she repeatedly looked down at the water and then back to shore. 

"Don't worry! You'll be just fine with me here!" Skiff said proudly. 

"I don't believe you!" she cried as she slipped to the side and into the water. 

"Yuu-Yuu!" Skiff jumped and leaned over the edge, "Oh great. She's gonna be pissed." 

Yuu-Yuu surfaced a second later with someone by her side, "Thanks," she choked as he helped her back into her seat. 

"No problem," he smiled wide at her and leaned on the edge of the boat, "Always glad to help." 

Skiff acquired an evil scowl, "Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly. 

"Thanks again!" Yuu-Yuu waved a bit as Skiff started going like mad, "Calm down! He just helped me up! Besides, it's not like you tried." 

"Shut up," he grumbled. 

"Man," the one who helped her slouched, "That's a real let down." 

"Not necessarily," the shadow of the dock beside him started moving and spiraled around him on the top of the water, "I can help. All we need to do is set a little something up between just you…and me." 

"Get it, Ash! Get it!" Misty called as the beach ball soared through the air. 

"I got it!" he called and ran backwards to hit it, "I got it!" he shouted and slammed it with all his might, sending it sailing out into the distance, "Oops." 

"Ash!" Misty slouched, "Oh, I'll get it," she partially huffed and walked off around the tree to find it. 

"Beach ball bomb," someone said and tossed it at her, "Watch how you hit it. Another two or three feet and I'd have gotten hit." 

"Sorry," Misty smirked and caught it. 

"Misty!" the echo came, "Did you find it?" 

"Whoops. I'd better go. Thanks!" she turned and ran back, "Coming, Ash!" 

"Every time," the guys slouched, "Every time I try, it falls apart," he sat with his chin in his hand. 

"Yes, but aren't redheads the pick of the litter?" a hand slapped down on his shoulder and slightly burned, "I could get you closer to her than you ever dreamed. All it takes is a bit of negotiation." 

"Let me see it!" Sooney pulled at Tracey's sketchbook as they sat on the dock, "I want to see!" 

"No! Leave it alone, Sooney!" Tracey pulled back, "Give it to me!" 

"All right," she gave an evil grin and let go, sending it soaring into the air, "Oops." 

"Oh no!" Tracey wailed, "Not my sketch book!" 

"I'll get it!" Sooney jumped up and ran down the dock, "I'll save it, Tracey!" she jumped and just missed it, "Or maybe not…" 

"Ouch!" someone standing on the boat below her shouted, "That hurt. What's this?" 

"That's my friend's. I'm really sorry," Sooney snickered nervously, "Playing silly games." 

"It's fine," he turned around and smiled, "Here you go," he handed it up to her and looked down the dock at the awaiting Tracey, "Tell him to do a good one of you. Your beauty really deserves it." 

"Oh," she turned bright red, "Thanks again!" she ran down the dock and didn't so much as glance back. 

"I tried, anyway. Though it never seems to work," he grumbled and returned to tending his father's boat. 

"Maybe not this time," a shadow wrapped around his leg and pulled him to sit, "But I have ways that it can work and all you have to do is make one simple little deal with me." 

Eevy sat and stared around the room while Lance finished stuffing everything in the dresser drawers, "I _know_ he's here. I just _know_ it," she thought. 

"As do I," Will answered her, though he was no where to be seen, "But _where_ is the question." 

The Next Chronicle:

_Tricky Tides_

Notes  
o_O I have no notes today, except the fact that my computer, which is installed with Windows ME, has decided it enjoys restarting itself for absolutely NO reason. If anybody has any idea why it does this, could you please tell me? It nearly fried a copy of one of my newest TAA fics. Be glad I had it saved on disk too, eh? That's all for now.

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	25. 95 Tricky Tides

**Tricky Tides  
_Japanese Title:_** Tricky Romantics! New People More Than Friends?!  
**_Translation_** Iuken Romanchikku! Nyuu Kokumin Ijou Furenza?!  
**By: Pro_V**

"Only nine more days of this great sun to go!" Yuu-Yuu whined and sat drawing circles in the sand, "I don't want to go home!" 

"What? Would you rather stay here with your swimming buddy?" Skiff cracked nastily. 

"Stop that!" she scolded and flicked his ear, "He was just being polite. It's not like you came in after me, Mr. You'll Be Just Fine With Me Here." 

"You…came back up before I got the chance to come in after you," he looked side to side frantically, hoping she'd buy that. 

"Bull! You were sitting there staring at where I fell in when he pulled me up! You're a jerk, Skiff Frigate! A bona fide jerk!" she stood up and stomped off, growling wildly about his idiocy. 

"Hey, Yuu-Yuu! Please don't be mad at me!" Skiff shot to his feet, "Yuu-Yuu! Oh, come on, Yuu-Yuu!" he kicked up a shower of sand, "Damn it! I don't believe I screwed that up!" 

"Big jerk!" Yuu-Yuu kicked a rock across the sand, "Trying to lie to me! What a little dirt ball!" 

The rock rolled up a pile of sand and right over the other side, "Ouch!" someone called from the other side. 

"Oops!" Yuu-Yuu ran around the other side, "Sorry about that!" she apologized as she ran, "Oh. It's you." 

"Good to see you too," the kid from the day before smiled wide at her, "I've been meaning to tell you. I'm Alax Heinz." 

"Oh. I'm Yuu-Yuu. Yuu-Yuu Palm," she shrugged. 

"Palm as in Professor Palm of Lily City?" he suddenly looked overly surprised. 

"Yep. Professor Palm is my dad," she sat down on the pile of sand he was next to. 

"You're here with the Champion Mistress, aren't you?" 

"Yeah," she looked at him blankly, "How'd you know that?" 

"Everyone's seen you around the island. You're really lucky, Yuu-Yuu, to know someone like her. But you sounded angry just now when you clunked me on the head with that stone. Were you?" 

"Uh…A little," she looked off towards the water, "It was just Skiff being a little brat is all. Just his usual lying to try and get on my good side. Nothing much." 

"Oh," he looked off and into the flaring red eyes staring at him, "You going to try and make amends?" 

"I don't know. Maybe," she shrugged and shook her head, "Probably." 

Those bright red eyes roared and flashed, causing Alax to swallow hard, "Why are you going to try and apologize after what he did?" 

"What?" Yuu-Yuu looked up at him blankly. 

"I mean, he let you fall in and didn't try to help you. It was _me_ who helped you out of the water and into the boat while he sat there and you just said he was getting you angry." 

"Well, I suppose that's true, but I don't know if I could actually _stay_ angry with him. It was hard enough for me to just walk away from him like that." 

"But why was it so hard if he got you so angry? I think you're just saying that because you're afraid to let him go." 

"I can't let him go if I never had him in the first place," Yuu-Yuu partially huffed. 

"Then why won't you forget about him? If he seriously got you that angry, why put up with him any more? Is it worth it?" 

"Well, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but we've been through a lot together already," she put her hand to her mouth thoughtfully, "I don't know what I'll do." 

"I'm sure you'll figure something out soon," he looked her square in the eyes, "Maybe _I_ can _help_." 

"…Maybe…" 

*^~^**^~^* 

Mizu sat at the counter of the bar and cracked her knuckles, "Hello again," someone caught her attention from the other side of the counter. 

"Oh no," she choked and looked up slowly, "Hello. Saw you at the stand earlier, right?" 

"Yep. Right before you wandered off on me," he held out his hand, "Rick. Rick Thomos." 

"Mizu Mist," she shook his hand stiffly, "You're the bartender?" she cocked her head. 

"Better believe it!" he gave a huge smile and leaned across the counter in front of her, "What is it I can get you? Beer? G&T?" he leaned right in her face, "A kiss?" 

She acquired an annoyed facial expression, "Brandy," she scowled and looked over her shoulder at Eusine. 

He sat with the older of his two cousins, staring at Mizu. He left his right arm and left elbow on the table with his drink in his left hand. His sights were trained on his girlfriend and the tapster, ogling one and scowling wildly at the other. He puffed once and took a drink from his glass, then returning his attention to them. 

"Who's the guy you keep staring at?" the glass slid down the counter at her, "Brother? Cousin?" 

"Boyfriend," she corrected indignantly, "Why?" 

"Just interested," he went back to leaning in her face again, "Interested in _you_, that is," he smiled wide. 

She cleared her throat loudly, causing Eusine's eyes to narrow and his hand to tighten on the glass, "Don't do it," he muttered. 

Mizu glanced off to the side and spotted the taps, "I always wanted to learn this kind of stuff," she blurted without thinking, then slapping her hand over her mouth, "Shit!" she muffled into it. 

"Really?" Rick's grin grew, "It takes some work, but I bet for someone as pretty and talented as you, it'd be pretty easy." 

Eusine growled a bit, startling Morty but remaining silent as Mizu continued, "Yeah, maybe…" 

"How about," Rick looked off to the corner where a shadow stood with glowing red eyes, "How about you come through that gate there and I'll give you some lessons?" 

"Lessons at _what_ is the question," Eusine growled into his glass and took another drink, licking and running his teeth over his bottom lip. 

"I-I don't know," Mizu swallowed the brick lying in her throat, "Eusine…" 

"He's not protesting," Rick shrugged and snatched her hand, "Come on. If you change your mind, I'll let you leave," he caught her sight, "Promise." 

"Uh…" Mizu peeked over her shoulder at Eusine who repositioned himself in his chair while drinking, causing a fountain of bubbles to come up from his drink; obviously something he didn't want to say out loud, "I suppose…it couldn't hurt." 

"Great!" Rick pulled her to a stand and dragged her through the gate with Eusine glaring straight through him at the table. 

"Son of a bitch," Eusine murmured into his hand as he ran it over his mouth, "Twisted little-" he cut himself off. 

"I don't _believe_ she actually went for him," Morty's jaw hit the table, "That's just sick." 

"Yeah, well," Eusine watched Rick take Mizu's hand and put it up on the tap, "he'd better watch where he puts his hands or that won't be all he loses." 

"Don't worry, cous," Morty leaned back with his hands behind his head, "She'll be fine. You don't see me worrying about Lisle, do you? No; because I know she's not like that." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Don't guess, Eusine. Know. Trust them. Just because they're women doesn't make them vulnerable or weak. Trust me," Morty rolled his eyes, "Eevy can kick me into last week and she is _definitely_ not a guy." 

"That's just 'cause you can't fight worth beans," he ignored the absolute evil look Morty acquired, "But I still have to worry at least a little bit. I really care about her and I don't want to lose her for the world. I'd die for her…I just hope she knows it." 

"She does, Eusine," Morty nodded twice and put his hand on Eusine's shoulder, "I'm sure of it." 

"I hope you're right," Eusine glared at Mizu and Rick again, "I really, really do." 

*^~^**^~^* 

Lisle sat on the deck railing, swinging her legs and painting her fingernails dark violet. She put out her right arm to the side to get more nail polish on the brush and accidentally hit the bottle. It tipped right off the railing and went flying towards the ground. 

"Damn," Lisle grunted, "I only had two more to do too." 

"Looking for this?" someone asked from below her, holding up the undumped bottle. 

"Great catch!" she jumped down and ran across the sand and juggled it from his hands, "Don't want to get the paint on you. And thanks for the towel earlier, by the way." 

"Yeah, don't mention it. Hey, I'm Tommy. Tommy Webber," he looked at her hands, "I would shake your hand, but uh…" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm Lisle Illusion. That was a really good catch," she smiled nervously, "How'd you do that?" 

"Lot's of practice. I'm on the volleyball team. Gotta be quick," he watched her shaking her hand wildly to dry the paint, "Here. It helps to hold them in the sun. It dries them quicker," he pulled her out into the sunlight, "There," he ran his thumb over her fingernails, "Done already." 

"That was fast," she murmured, "Thanks a lot." 

"No problem," he pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it, "Pretty color. Pretty girl. I just couldn't stay away." 

She turned beat red, "I should probably…get down to the bar. I was supposed to meet my boyfriend there a while ago, but I got kind of caught up." 

"Boyfriend, huh?" he frowned long and hard, "He's very lucky." 

"Excuse me?" she didn't quite register that. 

"To have someone as beautiful and sweet as you to treasure and hold on to must be nice." 

"That's really very nice, but-" 

"I'd love to have someone like you. _Someday_." 

"Thank you very much. That's a really sweet thing to say," she reddened and looked away, not noticing the bright red eyes looking around the tree. 

"So, who's the lucky someone?" Tommy broke her concentration at the sight of that blood-red gaze. 

"Oh, the Leader of my Gym. Morty," she jumped to answer. 

"Morty? Morty Hikoboshi?" he questioned and she nodded, "Then I'd say you come from Ecruteak City Ghost Pokemon Gym." 

"You know your Gym Leaders." 

"I know my competition. Both in Pokemon battles and in love jousts," he smirked, "Morty is the Champion Mistress's brother, isn't he?" she nodded again, "Everyone says she's really pretty, but I'd much prefer you to her, or anyone, any day." 

"Thank you," she swallowed, "You're very sweet." 

"I'm sure your kiss is sweeter," he leaned closer, "Can I find out?" 

"Uh, no," she put her hand on his mouth and pushed him back a step, "That's a little _too_ close for me." 

"That's fine. I can understand and honor that. It takes a lot to stand up for yourself. I admire that." 

"What _don't_ you admire about me?" 

"What is there left? Are you hiding part of you somewhere where I can't see it, because I admire everything I'm seeing now." 

"Are you an islander or are you from the mainland?" she quickly changed the subject. 

"I come from Kumquat Island. I'm just over here to spend the week. Why? Does that interest you in some way?" 

"No, just wondering," she glanced at her watch, which wasn't there, "Look at the time! I should really get going. So, maybe we'll run into each other again before we each head back home? Bye!" she took off around the building, tossing her nail polish on the porch table as she ran. 

*^~^**^~^* 

Sooney was again sitting on the dock, Tracey's sketchbook in her hands. She flipped through it, page after page, and studied each sketch casually. He was off with Brock, looking for some way to Tangelo Island. She came across a picture of Officer Jenny and frowned, halfway annoyed. She kept flipping and flipping until the sound of a boat motor sent her soaring in surprise. 

"Hey there! I'm sorry!" the guy from the day before stopped the boat and jumped out, "I didn't mean to startle you. Here's your sketchbook again," he started handing it to her but caught a glimpse of the picture, "This profile doesn't do you justice." 

She took it from his hands slowly, "Thanks, but I bet Tracey wouldn't appreciate that at all. He already thinks the least of his work." 

"Well, whoever this Tracey is he sure got the cream of the crop when he won you. So which game booth did he win you from? There must be some great prizes there if that's where he found you." 

Sooney started laughing, "Be serious! I'm nothing special." 

"I am serious, and yes, you are. You're very special and 'Tracey' had better think so or I'll slug him one." 

Sooney's laughing melted to a large smile, "Thanks. You're really nice, uh…" 

"Kyle. Kyle Johnson. I'm sure there's no name beautiful enough to suit you, but what might yours be?" 

"S-S-Sooney. Shippou. Sooney Shippou," she stammered as he took her hand and kissed the back. 

"I was wrong. That's the perfect name for you! Just as beautiful a name as the young lady carrying it." 

Sooney nearly fell over, "Thanks. I think…" 

"No need to thank me. Getting a smile out of you is thanks enough. Besides, why thank someone for compliments truly meant?" 

"Aw," she ran the toe of her sneaker in circles along the wood of the dock, "You don't mean that…" 

"Yes I do. I mean every word." 

"Don't you mean you _meant_ every word?" Sooney was a real stickler for proper English unless it was her speaking. 

"No, I don't. Meant is in the past, meaning I only meant it in the past, but that isn't so. I mean it now and I'll mean it forever." 

"Wow, thanks. Tracey never says stuff like that," she muttered off to the side. 

"Well, Tracey had better wake up and see what he's missing in you. If he doesn't start paying you more mind, someone like me could come along and snatch you away," he locked their arms together, "Which wouldn't be so bad. For me." 

"Me either," she whimpered before catching herself, "I mean! That's really rather sweet of you. All these compliments are going to go to my head though." 

"All the compliments I'm paying you won't do half as much to you as the thank yous and remarks you're giving me will do to me," he smiled wide. 

"Really? Uh…Thanks, I mean," she looked around him, "I like your boat," she commented sheepishly. 

"Oh, I wish that were mine. That's my dad's boat," he stepped to the side and turned to look at it. 

"Well, it looks great just the same. Do you take care of it for him or something?" 

"Yeah. I just keep it clean and running. Maybe we could," he spotted a darkened figure leaning from behind a palm tree, "Maybe we could go for a ride sometime." 

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" she looked at her watch, which was actually there, "But I'm afraid it can't be right now. I've got to go see what's going on with Tracey and Brock. I'll see you around, OK Kyle?" she waved as she started walking away with Tracey's sketchbook clasped lovingly in her arm. 

"Sure will, Sooney! See you!" he called back and smiled wide, "What a catch!" 

The figure he'd seen wasn't who he thought it was. A second person leaned from the other side. Tracey stomped out and started burning red in jealousy. 

"No fair!" he cracked angrily and stomped his foot, "I thought I was finally getting to know her!" 

"Geez, Tracey! Calm down!" Brock tried to calm him, "She was just talking to him! Take deep breaths and be still." 

"But I don't get it!" he burst again, "What's so great about him?! Just because he's got a boat and paid her some compliments and sweet remarks and…I am _such_ a failure," he flopped to sit. 

"That's not true, Tracey! You're not a failure!" Brock sat down beside him, then mused silently, "If anybody's a failure here, it's me. At least he's got a girl…" 

"Yeah? Tell Sooney that…" 

*^~^**^~^* 

"I can't believe Ash actually popped the beach ball," Misty grumbled and walked down the pier, holding up the punctured beach ball, "Now I have to buy another one. Stupid, lovable Ash." 

She'd left Togepi with Ash and Pikachu, soon after realizing how big a mistake that was. She was vigorously hoping her little Togepi would survive them and she was kind of weary of what she'd find when she got back. After studying the selection of beach balls, she decided on the dark blue one with the bubble pattern. She stretched as high as she could, but couldn't quite reach. She was only an inch or so too short and had just about given up when someone reached up from behind her and pulled it off the hook, handing it down to her. 

"Hey! Thanks!" she said happily and spun around, "Oh hi," she smirked nervously. 

"Hi," it was the same guy from the day before, "Make sure you don't slam me in the head with this one, OK?" 

"Yeah, sure. If I have my way, Ash won't get near this one. He and Pikachu made our last one explode," she frowned and tossed the old one in the trash can, "I'm sorry about that again, by the way." 

"I've been hit with worse. What are you up to today…um, I don't believe I caught your name." 

"That's because I never threw it. My name's Misty Waterflower." 

"I'm Dillan Masters," he took her hand as if to shake it but quickly flipped it to kiss the back, "Good to meet you. Again." 

"Yeah," she wriggled her hand free, "You too, I suppose. Anyway, what did you ask me?" she felt dense with having such a short-term memory at times like this. 

"I was just asking what you were up to today. Other than replacing your beach ball." 

"I'll probably go swimming again. I love the water," she looked out the window at the water, "Especially Water Pokemon. They're my favorites." 

"You seem to have a real passion for Water Pokemon. How about your buddy Ash?" 

"Ash? Oh, he's more than just a buddy. He's my best friend. And my boyfriend," she watched him frown, "Is something wrong?" 

"No! No! Nothing. Now, what type of Pokemon does Ash use?" 

"All different types. Right now he has Pikachu, Croconaw, Cyndaquil, Noctowl, Bayleef and Tauros. He went all the way to round eleven in the Rainbow League with the same team." 

"So you're with Ashura Ketchum from Pallet Town. I should have recognized your name. I watched that battle with uh…Evangelina Hikoboshi. That was a great match, but I don't think that was anything compared to what you could do. At _anything_." 

"Oh," she turned beat red, "Thanks, I think…Uh, what is it you're going to do today? Other than jabber with me." 

"Other than jabbering with you, I was thinking maybe some surfing or some swimming. Maybe even do some flirting too," he acquired a grin, "Possibly even with you. That is, when _Ash_ isn't around," he purposely gave an odd tone while stating Ash's name, then noticing how quickly that turned her away, "I blew it," he thought, "Big time." 

"Eh uh," she leaned away and gave a shivering grin as her skin started to crawl, "I…don't think so…" she murmured, "I'd better be going. Ash may start to worry and I almost forgot I left my poor little Togepi with him. I'll see you around Dillan!" she ran out the door as fast as she could, zipping around people and Pokemon as she took off. 

*^~^**^~^* 

"You know," Eevy kicked Lance in the knee to get his attention, "I've seen some of the girls around with some of the island guys. You don't think they're shopping around, do you?" 

"No, not at all. It's probably just a bunch of flirty guys looking for some fun," Lance yawned wide and held her wrist, "Don't worry about any of them and don't worry about any of the guys. They can take care of themselves, Eevy." 

"Yeah, I know," she leaned into him, "But I can't help but worry. What if something _does_ come of it? What will we do?" 

"We won't have to do anything about it because nothing will come of it," he put his arm around her and pulled her closer, "These girls are strong. They won't let anything happen and neither will you or I. I promise, Eevy. Nothing's going to happen." 

"But I've sensed Peter, and-" 

He covered her mouth with his hand, "Stop. Calm down," he scolded, "There is nothing to worry about, Eev. Don't worry," he watched her worried eyes soften, "That's it. Just relax," he brought his hand away and threw his arms around her, "This is a vacation; you can't go around worrying like an ant in autumn. OK?" 

"OK," she nodded once, "I'll try my best. Thank you, Lance." 

He ran his hand through her hair, "You've got to promise to keep your mind clear, all right? If you get all bent up with negative emotions like that stupid William, you'll be lost forever, so please," he pushed her chin up to stare him dead in the eyes, "promise me." 

"I promise," she managed a sad attempt for a smile, "I promise to at least try. All I can really do is t-" 

"Stop it," he cut her off, "Just-Just stop it," he lost his composure and slowly and steadily leaned to kiss her, pulling back slower than ever, "Well," he swallowed, "That got you to stop." 

"Yeah," she breathed, "It sure did," she threw her arms around his neck and pushed him backwards, laying him out beneath her on the bed, "I'd much rather be silenced by that than by your hand," she put her hands threw his hair and laid a hard kiss on him. 

"Yeah, same here," he said out of the corner of his mouth before returning it. 

*^~^**^~^* 

"Are you sure you're all right?" Medira walked along side Jason, "You inhaled a lot of water." 

"I'm just fine," he hacked a few times, "But salt water is really gross tasting." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I left you down there that long," she'd pushed him under and actually temporarily forgotten about him, "You're sure?" 

"Yes! And I didn't inhale it; I swallowed it. There's a difference," he slightly puffed as he sat down. 

"If you say so," she sat down next to him and locked her fingers together, "I'm really sorry, Jason." 

"Well stop being sorry," he poked her shoulder, "I survived and I'll keep on surviving. A little water never hurt anybody." 

"I hope you're right," she reached between the chairs and brushed the hair plastered to his face by water away, "I really didn't mean it." 

"I know," he grabbed her hand, "But I'm fine, aren't I?" 

"Yeah, I guess," she slouched and looked away. 

"Hey. Look at me when you talk to me," he grabbed her chin and turned her face to look at him, leaning between the chairs, "I hate talking to the side of your face or the back of your head. I can't kiss your lips if they're facing away from me," they leaned closer together and just barely got close enough between the chairs to actually kiss. 

"Damn chairs," Medira muttered out the corner of her mouth. 

"Yep," he said simply and grabbed her elbows, standing up while still kissing her. 

He sidestepped in front of her and pulled her to a stand. He backed slowly away and pulled her stumbling with him. He backed up, guiding her with him and hit the couch. He sat down slowly, causing her to bend to continue kissing him. He stretched his leg around and knocked her knees away, pulling her into his lap and falling to the left. How he managed to do all that while kissing her, Medira would probably never find out. 

*^~^**^~^* 

"You feeling any better?" Luri stared down at Will as he laid out in the recliner. 

"I'm fine, Luri," he reached up and pushed her nose, "I just needed a little bit of rest." 

"Are you sure you sensed Peter? You're sure it wasn't just because you were in the sun too long?" 

"I'm sure, Dewdrop," he cut her off before she had the chance to continue. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that. Puppy names aren't really big on me." 

"Then stop calling me Willie," he narrowed one eye. 

"Point, strike, true," she partially scowled, "I guess it could grow on me." 

"Seeing as how you managed to grow on me, I'm sure one little nickname could grow on you." 

"Hey!" she glared down at him. 

"I was only kidding!" he put his hands up at his sides, "Sorry!" 

"You can be a real skunk, William Logos," she put her knee up on the arm of the chair, "But, you know something? I'm still wild about you," she pulled herself up and over, crawling on top of him to meet his eyes. 

"Oh really?" he tipped his eyebrow and stared into her ice blue eyes. 

"Really," she nodded multiple times, "Are you rested now, Willie?" she breathed about an inch from his face. 

His eyebrow fell back down to its original position, but the sides of his mouth curled up in a smile, "I could be dead to the world and still want this," he leaned up and met her lips in a heavy enough kiss to cause her to lean back. 

"You're playing rough, huh?" she snickered out the edge of her mouth, "Well fine then!" she pushed back, though he wasn't really trying to fight. 

"That's better," he leaned up and pulled off his vest, tossing it across the room and onto the other chair before falling back under her again, "Better still." 

*^~^**^~^* 

"This is going to work out nicely," Peter snickered evilly, "It's already working fine. They get the girls and I get any info they may recover. It's amazing what lust can generate, isn't it?" he looked down into Magmar's projection, "Medira," he breathed in a murmur, "Stupid Peruwa!" he smashed his fist on the tree next to him, "Damn him! Scan away from them, Magmar!" he'd had enough of seeing that, "Oh, hell. Just drop the whole thing. I don't want to see the intimate relations of those goof balls. Just wait, little miss angel. You may be happy and having fun now, but soon you'll be dangling on the very brink of all destruction." 

The Next Chronicle:

_Rickety Relationships_


	26. 96 Rickity Relationships

**Rickety Relationships  
_Japanese Title:_** Chances To Cheat?! Morty And Eusine Go Right Ahead?!  
**_Translation:_** Chansu Tame Itsuwaru?! Matsuba To Minaki Keikou?!  
**By: Pro_V **

Morty yawned and stretched backwards. He sat up and looked out over the water while pondering Mizu's new 'friend'. He was about to phone Lisle when arms were thrown around his neck. He _thought_, at first, it was Lisle, but the skin tone was way too pale. He swallowed hard and looked back, catching the sight of strawberry red hair.

"Oh no," he murmured, realizing who had grabbed him.

"Hi, Morty!" she started squeezing his neck and started cuddling up against him.

"Get off of me!" he jumped up and spun around, "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"Your sister let me in," she smiled wide, "She's so nice! How come you haven't been at your Gym?"

"Because I've been with my sister," he shivered; she was _so_ close.

"Oh, come on, Morty!" Whitney grabbed his arm, "Let's go out to dinner!" she started dragging him with her.

"Whitney! No!" he fought to pull away, "Whitney, stop it! I can't!"

"I already know about Lisle, if that's what you're worried about. It just so happens," she stopped and turned to him, grabbing both his wrists and giggling, "I saw her with one of the island guys last night."

"You what?" he narrowed his eyes and would have glared right through her, had he been able to.

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's true!" she jumped towards him and clung to his left arm with a huge smile, "So come on out with me and have some fun!"

"Whitney, I-I-I-I can't! I don't want to let Lisle down! I'm sure she was just talking or something," he started to pull away.

"But they were holding hands and everything! They were this close to kissing too!" she leaned into his face to symbolize the closeness she'd seen.

"What?" his back shot up straight and his eyes widened.

"Seriously," she spun him around in front of her and pushed him to sit on the couch, "I swear! I was just standing around on the pier and saw them. Believe me! I wouldn't lie to you."

He swallowed hard and stared at her out of the corner of his eye as she sat down right on top of him, "I…don't know, Whitney. I just don't think Lisle would do that."

"I'm not kidding, Morty," she rubbed the wrist of his sleeve between her fingers, "I couldn't believe it and just _had_ to tell you."

He watched off to the opposite side, "How…? Who…? Why…?" he kept asking himself, "Why would she do that?"

"Come on, Morty! Don't look so down!" she reached up and pulled his headband out, allowing his hair to fall around his face, "You look _so_ cute with your hair down like that. Come here, Morty!" she leaned into him and kissed his cheek, "Let's play."

*^~^**^~^*

Eusine wandered and puffed his shirt, staring off into the palm tree woods. He was thoroughly annoyed at the guy who was attempting to steal his Zumi, even though he was still at a total loss as to the guy's name. She'd had the time of her life at the taps with _him_ smirking flirtatiously from behind. Eusine just walked over to a bench and slammed down, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his right hand with his left arm drooping. 

Behind him, a girl batted her eyes and smiled wide with a hand on her shoulder, "That's him, isn't it? He's dreamy," she said in a twittery voice.

"Just do your job, Miss Laura. No games," Peter removed his hand from her shoulder, "Keep them apart. No exceptions."

"Don't worry, Master Rubeus. I can do that easy," she stepped out and wondered down the stone path, stopping with a heel sliding spin beside the bench, "Hey, handsome. You're looking glum. Something happen?"

Eusine merely glanced at her, then looked back out straight, "Yes and no," he muttered, still chin in hand.

"Well, do you want to talk about it? Maybe I can help," she sat down and crossed her right leg over her left, turning to the side to look at him.

"Not particularly, no," he very slightly snorted, "It's not your problem; only mine and a certain someone who'd better watch who and where he touches."

"By that tone, I'd say someone's flirting around your girl," she noticed him sort of cringe at that, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes," he sat up straight, "How'd you-"

"I'm Laura," she grabbed his hand and shook it, "Laura Miller."

"Eusine," he tipped his head a bit, "Eusine Hikoboshi."

"Are you related to the Champion Mistress Hikoboshi?"

"Yes. My cousin's name is well known, I see."

"Yeah. You know something, Eusine?" she reached and repositioned the collar of his shirt to exact placement, "You're pretty cute."

He swallowed the cinderblock in his throat, "Th-Th-Thanks, I think," he stared down at her hand.

She smiled and stared him dead in the eyes, "You're very welcome," she ran her right index finger around his chin.

His teeth chattered a bit, "I…should go," he shot to his feet, "back home. I should go back home! They could be worried about me or something."

"Hey, wait!" she grabbed his wrist and stood up, "Mind if I tag along? I'd love to learn more about you, Eusine. You sound like a really," she pulled the edge of his coat to turn him towards her, "interesting guy. I'm sure we could…get to know each other _much_ better."

"Uh…" Eusine leaned away with a nervous grin and swallowed hard.

*^~^**^~^*

"Yuu-Yuu! Yuu-Yuu, wait up! I didn't mean anything by it, Yuu-Yuu! Come on!" Skiff jumped down the pier behind Yuu-Yuu, "Come on, Yuu-Yuu! Please don't be mad at me!"

"Shut up, Skiff!" she barked and stomped away into the crowd, "You are such a jerk! I'm going to find Alax. Leave me alone!" she plowed her way around people and Pokemon, continuing away.

"Yuu-Yuu, wait!" he started running and plowed someone head on.

Her Poke'Ball dropped from her belt, "Hoo-hoot!" a HootHoot stood next to her as she sat on the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

Skiff's dropped and hit the wood of the pier, "Far-fetch'd-far!" his Farfetch'd balanced his leek on his beak while watching his fallen master.

"Ouch," Skiff held his side, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right," she looked up slowly, "Hey. This is the one Master Rubeus told be about. He's cute," she looked over at HootHoot, "Hey, HootHoot. You'd better get back in your Poke'Ball."

"You too, Farfetch'd. Sorry buddy."

"Hey, you're Skiff, right?" she smiled wide and asked.

"Yeah, that's me. How'd you know?" he looked at her blankly.

"Everybody knows everybody who hangs around with the Champion Mistress. It's great to meet you. I'm Hellen Owl."

"No need to introduce myself, obviously," he shrugged, "Oh no," he looked sadly off to the side, "I lost her."

"Her? Her who? The Champion?"

"No way!" he looked at her red and embarrassed, waving his arms wildly in even more of a no gesture, "She's just a friend! I was after, well, my sort-of girlfriend, Yuu-Yuu. She's sorta angry with me right now."

"Aw, I don't see any reason to be angry with you," she smiled again, "How can she stay angry at your adorable face?"

"Eh," he turned as bright red as humanly possible, "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it," she brightened for some reason, "Do you like the paddleboats?"

"Uh, yeah. I do. I love them. I love any type of boats, actually," he stood up dead straight, "I have my own motorboats back home."

"Wow! That's just great!" she snatched his arm, "I love 'em too! Let's go get a paddleboat! Where do you come from, anyway?" she asked as she kept pulling him along.

"I come from Rose Town," he choked as he stumbled along behind her, "In Nanka."

"I've never met anybody from Gertan Rin before! Cool! I've always wanted to see it someday. Hey!" she stopped and turned to face him, "Do you think I could go back with you when you go home?"

"Um…" he looked around nervously, "I'd…have to ask Eevy-uh, I mean, the Champion Mistress about that."

"Aw," she started walking again, " She'll agree with you for sure! Nobody can resist your cute face! Especially not me!"

"Uh, excuse me?" his eyebrow went up while he walked.

"You're kind of dense, but you're still really cute!" she stopped and jumped in front on him, "You're really cute, Skiff!" she jumped and kissed his cheek, "Really, really cute!" she started pulling him again.

He left his hand on his cheek, "I-I am?"

*^~^**^~^*

Tracey wandered along the edge of the pier, arms crossed behind his head. He stopped and turned to his left, looking out at the setting sun. If he'd had his sketchbook, he would have been sketching right then and there, but he'd left it at Lorelei's place for now. He just wanted to walk and think; mostly about Sooney and _Kyle_. Alas, he wouldn't get his wish.

"Excuse me," a girl's voice caught his attention from behind, "You're in my way."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he jumped to the left and looked back at her to see she was sketching, "You sketching the sunset?"

"I sure am," she looked up and seemed to examine him, "That's the guy Master Rubeus spoke of. One, Tracey Sketchit," she shook herself awake and smiled wide at him.

"Hey, aren't you Tina Caldwell?" he suddenly asked, "The Pokemon Watcher from Pokemon S.E.E. magazine?"

"Yeah, that's me," she put her pencil through the spiral rings at the top of her book and held it close, "And you're Tracey Sketchit from Tangelo Island. I've seen you're work. You're pretty good."

"Wow! Thanks!" he beamed before catching himself, "Oops. Sorry about that."

She snickered a few times, "It's fine," she stepped up beside him, "You seemed to be thinking about something. Were you?"

"Uh, a bit. Just about my girlfriend-uh-I mean one of my close friends who just happens to be a girl! She's wandering around with some new boyfriend-um-I mean another friend who happens to be a guy!"

She started laughing, "You're girlfriend's found someone else, huh? Don't try to hide it; I rather think it's a good thing."

"Pardon?" he scratched his head.

"It's good in the sense it gives other girls a shot at you," she held her sketchbook behind her back, "Other girls like me. Mind if I take a swing at you?"

"Um," he swallowed hard, "Well…"

"Come on, Tracey. Don't be so serious. If your girlfriend's gone, then you're free and anybody could try for you. I want to be first in the line and I _really_ don't want to take no for an answer," she strung her left arm through his right.

"Hehe…Hehehe," he shivered nervously, "Well…I don't know, Miss Caldwell-"

"Call me Tina, please. I like guys to use my first name, especially if we're going to get to be friends. But _you_, I'd like _you_ to be _more_ than a friend, Tracey. That is," she pulled his shirt to turn him towards her, "That is, if you'd like that too."

Tracey could have sworn an entire cement block fell down his throat, "Um…"

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't believe I popped this one too," Ash grumbled and looked down at the beach ball, now punctured like the last one, "Misty was already furious."

He kept walking and passed a trashcan, tossing the beach ball over his shoulder as he walked by, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" someone snapped.

Ash spun around, "I'm sorry!" he jumped as he saw he missed the trashcan, but not a girl's head, "I really didn't mean that! Honest!"

"It's fine," she pulled it off her head and threw it in the trash, "Hey, are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Uh, yeah," he leaned away, "I am."

"Cool! I saw you were this close to beating the new Mistress when she was in round eleven. You were _so_ close!" she shot to her feet, "You are so cool and so cute!"

"E-Excuse me?" he leaned away as his jaw dropped.

"I'm Elaine Cressler!" she shook his hand with all her might, "It is _so_ great to meet you, Ash! I can call you Ash, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he tilted his right eyebrow, "I suppose."

"Cool!" she burst as loud as she could, "I can't believe I'm talking to you! You; the cutest guy in the universe!" she beamed wildly.

"Ahehe," he gave some kind of embarrassed half toothy grin, "If you say so," he swallowed hard.

"Would you _please_, pretty please let me hang around with you a little bit? It'll be really fun!" she coaxed and grabbed his hand, "Please, Ash?"

"I don't know. Misty might-"

"Oh, come on! Misty isn't here! I'm here! Come on, Ash! Please?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him, "Pretty please, Ash?"

"Um…Well…I suppose…For a little while."

"Oh, great!" she grabbed him and kissed him as hard as she could, "Thank you! You are just _so_ cute!" she started running down the pier, pulling him behind while thinking, "And you are _so_ gullible."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is so perfect!" Peter cheered, "All the girls did just as they were supposed to. Especially my dear cousin Whitney. Hey, she may not be a Rubeus, but she sure can play somebody around," he snickered wildly, "Good job, everyone! The plan is playing out perfectly."

*^~^**^~^*

"Morty!" the door opened and closed slowly, "Morty, I'm back!"

"Hey, Lisle!" Whitney sauntered across the hall and waved to her.

"Mistress Whitney?" Lisle's head fell to the side, "What…? Why…? How…?" she turned dead-set cross and stormed into the one room, "Mortimer Hikoboshi!" she thundered, sending him into a frightened spin, "What was going on here?!"

"Nothing, Lisle!" he shook his head wildly, "Nothing at all!"

"Then where's your headband?" she boasted an acidic hiss, "And where's your usual shirt? That is _not_ the shirt you were wearing when I left," her eyes lit up an angry, deep violet, "Morty, you didn't!"

"Uh-uh-uh," he looked frantically around for an answer and pulled his headband on, stuffing his hair under it, "Uh…No?" he gagged and looked away.

"You little bastard!" she cracked him across the face, "How could you?! You-You-You-_OOH_!" she turned and plowed her way out, crashing the door shut behind her, "Stay out of my life, Mortimer! Just stay away! Have your fun with Whitney!"

"Oh," Morty sighed sadly and looked down and to the right, "What have I done?" he closed his eyes and started growling, "Damn it! What did I do?!" he pulled his headband off again and threw it on the floor, stomping on it and slamming to sit on the couch, "Bitch! What have I done? Did I even think what Lisle would do?"

"Morty," Whitney leaned around the door, "What-"

"Get out!" he shot to his feet, "Get out and stay out, Whitney! I don't _ever_ want to see your face again!" he pointed down the hall, "Good day, Miss White, and good riddens!"

"But, Morty," her voice slightly broke, "It's not like you objected or anything. I thought-"

"Get out I said! Don't ever come to me again, Whitney! I accepted you once and it will _never_ happen a second time! Now go!" he pushed her to the side and went stomping down the hall towards the deck.

"Morty. Please don't be mad at me. Lisle's gone and-"

"You little bitch!" he turned around and jumped over, "Get out! That's the last time I'll say it, Whitney! This is your sick, disgusting fault! Get out now!"

Her chin trembled and she ran out crying, "Good _bye_!" she growled through her tears.

He watched her run and turned around, slamming his fist on the wall, "Damn this hell of a life! All because of some stupid chatter with a flirt! Did I even think how this would hurt Lisle? Did I even think what she might really have been doing with him? Did I even think what could come of this? Did I even think at all? I don't believe what I've just done!" he kicked the right wall bitterly and leaned against the left one, sliding down and crying, "Son of a bitch, what did I just do?"

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't know what's going on, Officer Jenny," Eevy said into her cell phone, "I have no idea what all the noise is. I'll check it out right now. Thank you," she hung up and looked at Lance, "Officer Jenny says there's a slew of noise coming from Lorelei's beach house. She wants us to see what's going on."

"I wonder what it's all about," Lance tilted his head as Eevy opened the door.

"Morty!" Eevy jumped and ran down the hall to her crying brother as he sat against the wall, "Morty. What happened?" she sat on her knees beside him.

"Evangelina. I've really done it now. I've destroyed myself and my relationship with Lisle. I don't believe what I just did," he started shaking as the tears started flowing again.

"What happened, Morty? What did you do?" she glanced over her shoulder at Lance, who looked at her with a dead blank face.

"Oh, my God. Eevy," he looked up at her, red faced and quivering, "Eevy. When Lisle was out…I-I-I slept with Whitney."

"What?!" Lance and Eevy both leaned away, "You did what?!"

"I don't know why I did it! She told me things about Lisle that I really didn't want to believe, but I did for some absolutely stupid, asinine reason. She was right there and I didn't even try to fight it. Oh man, Eevy!" he started bawling, "I don't believe myself! Why did I do this? Why did Whitney?"

"Whitney isn't of our concern at this particular time," she looked back and nodded at Lance, who slowly walked out the door and sat on the porch, "But _you_ are my concern now. I'm very disappointed in you, Mortimer. I'm not going to try and make excuses for your behavior; not to you, not to Lance, not to Lisle, and not even to Kratos. You know this kind of behavior is unacceptable to anyone. Now, as far as why you did this; I don't know. I honestly don't care to find out either. I'm surprised at you, Mortimer. I really am. Whitney, on the other hand, Whitney I can sort of understand. But, _you_…I-I just don't know what to say, let alone what to do. I'm not going to help you get Lisle back. I don't really even think you deserve her now. After what you did, about the only person you deserve is Whitney, if even her. If you get Lisle back, which I very seriously doubt you will, it'll be on your own. I'm sorry, Morty, but this is just…just disgusting."

"I know it. I knew it at the time too, but something was just begging me to go ahead with it. Something was telling me it was worth it and that everything she said about Lisle was true. I hate her! I hate that Whitney!"

"Stop it!" she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him up to meet her eyes, "Stop blaming Whitney! Yes, this was partially her fault, but it's as much your fault as it is hers. You're a big boy, Morty. You're twice, if not three times, as strong as she is. You _could_ have fought back. You _could_ have pushed her away. You _could_ have said no. But you know something? You didn't. Why not, I may never know, but you didn't. This is _not_ all to blame on her. Stop trying to pin the blame on her, Minor Master Mortimer Hikoboshi, and accept some of it yourself," he looked down and away, "Look at your Mistress, damn it! If not at her, look at your baby sister who's worried about you!" she shook him to straighten his vision, "I don't understand you, Morty, and I never will. I'm not going to try right now either. Now, Master Mortimer, I'm giving you to the count of five to get up and get out there. You will find your trainee, Lisle Illusion, and make certain that she is safe. Once you have, you'll bring her back. For _my_ purposes. Now," she stood up and stepped to the right side of the hall, "One," he stood up and brushed off, "Two," his eyes watered, "Three," he started walking down the hall, "Four," he turned the handle and opened it, "Four and a third," he sprang out the door and she slid to sit on the floor, "Five," she started slowly crying, "Idiot!"

"Morty," that voice made him pause, "I just wanted to let you know…I don't hold this against you. Every guys goes through this at one point or another."

"Even you?" he turned his head ever so slightly to the right.

"When I was with other girls, but not now. Not anymore. She makes me happier than any cheat could. You'd better get going and find her…Before she leaves permanently."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Would you do me a favor? Go back in there and keep her company. Calm her down and let her sobbing and snapping flow. After that, I just need you to take better care of her than I have Lisle. Don't ever let me catch you doing what I just did."

"I'll do that. Then…Then I'll find Whitney," Lance stood and stared at Morty, his eyes following him as he walked away, "Good luck," he nodded and walked back inside, slowly closing the door as he spotted the bawling Champion Mistress.

"I-I-I-I don't b-believe him!" she choked out, "Why-Why did he-he do this?"

"Oh, Eevy. It'll be all right," he sat down next to her and pulled her closer, "He just didn't know what to do. He said Whitney told him some pretty bad stuff about Lisle, and it broke him down; made him momentarily vulnerable to her. He's more mixed up than you and I could ever imagine, but I'm sure he didn't really mean to do what he did. He's been an ass, and he realizes that. But he knows, deep down, neither Lisle, nor you, nor anyone will _ever_ completely forgive him for this. He'll be all right. It's his relationship with Lisle that's striving. It will play out as it is meant to."

"I thought-I though you said nothing would come of these silly flirts," she sniffed and laid her left hand on the back of his right.

"Well, I was wrong. I readily admit that I was wrong and you were right. I just…never thought it would amount to anything, _anything_, like what just happened here."

*^~^**^~^*

Eusine leaned against the outside of the door leading to the bar. He kept glancing in, checking for Mizu, but didn't see her. He was standing across from the stairs leading up to the rooms of the hotel. He stood minus his coat and the top button of his shirt; not to mention that certain stamina and spark he usually boasted. He was more like his cousin than most would suspect. He crossed his arms and shivered, hoping _she_ wouldn't come down the stairs, but his wishes weren't granted. Laura sprinted down the staircase and bolted over to him. He could hardly stand to look at her, let alone to think of what he'd just done.

"Hey, handsome!" she blurted, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered and looked away from her, "I'm waiting for someone, so skidaddle."

"Who? Are you waiting for Mizu?" she frowned.

His eyes widened, "I didn't."

"You did!" she laughed and grabbed his wrist, "Come on, Eusine! Let's go get a round of drinks and then we can go back upstairs."

"No!" he snapped and pulled his hand away as fast as he could, "I've already messed around enough! I don't know what got into me, but it's never coming back again. Just go away!"

"Oh, come on, Eusine. Why not just come stay with me? I'm not going to yell at you when I find out you cheated on her; simply because _I_ obviously already know."

"I screwed up big time, all right? I haven't even known you for twenty-four hours and I-yuck! Just get back and leave me alone! I've risked my relationship and the love of my life enough already!"

"You didn't say that a few minutes ago," she said, with an actual hint of pride in her voice.

"Go the hell away!" he snapped at her, "Just…go away. Take your stupid comments, your dumb compliments and that vile body of yours and be gone!"

"Vile? Vile?! How dare you! How dare you insult me in such a way!" she stomped forward a step and backhanded him across the face, "You little-"

"Eusine!" the echo came from within the bar, "Stop hitting my Eusine!" a blue-eyed, brown-haired woman stormed between them.

"Oh, so you're Mizu?" Laura attracted Mizu's attention like a magnet, "Boy, you've got a good one here!"

"Excuse me?" she dropped her head in a questioning fashion.

"Do you have any idea how great this guy is?" she gave a snickering smile with Eusine motioning a "PLEASE NO!" behind her, "Man! You're missing it, doll-face!"

"Eusine!" Mizu spun around as fast as she could, "Eusine, how could you?!" her eyes started filling up, "Eusine Hikoboshi, I-I-I hate you!" she slapped him from her right, "I hate you with an undying passion! Stay away from me, Eusine! I never want to see you again!" she turned back to Laura, "Beat him brainless for all I give a damn!" she puffed and walked back into the bar, grabbed her jacket, and slammed passed them to leave.

"Oh, God, what have I done?" Eusine ignored Laura, as his eyes were wide open, but his pupils were as small as they could get, "I think I've just killed myself, or damn close to it. How could I-? How did I-? Why did I-?" he pushed Laura out of his way, "Don't you _ever_ come near me again!" he shouted back as he stomped out, "I never want to see your sickening face again! All I want…All I want is Zumi."

*^~^**^~^*

"Ah. Very, very good. This is absolutely perfect," Peter started laughing wildly, "They supposedly care so very much about these girls, yet they let themselves get taken away in mere seconds by a couple compliments and tempting touches. Granted, I don't _really_ watch myself all that much either, but they have someone. I…I have no one. If, on the other hand, if Medira was here with me, I'd be as loyal as anything. I'd never risk giving her up. Someday that time will come. Oh, yes. That day _will_ come, Peruwa. Just you wait," he gave an evil grin, "Just wait."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Chances

Notes  
Oh greeeeat...Not only did I realize after 3 days that I was 5 chapters back-posted, but my computer has now totally crashed! I'm now on my mom's computer with an older version of Microsoft Word, so I don't need to do manual HTML for the moment. Problem is I only have all the files I need up until about mid-February. The rest of them are still on the FTP site, which we don't have a program for on this program at the moment. So...You may see some lag between postings, as well as with changing the Calendar on my site, OK? Just hang tight; this stuff _will_ be up, just maybe a little late. M'kay? [Lance: No! Not OK! That means my birthday fic will be late!] *shoves him out the door*

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	27. 97 Chances

**Chances  
_Japanese Title:_** Please Forgive Me! You Are My Only One!  
_**Translation:**_ Nanitozo Yurusu Ware! Towaemoa Are Mai Onriiwan!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Eevy?" Eusine opened the front door slowly, "Eevy?" he peeked in, "You here, cous?"

"I just got out of the shower!" came the echoing call.

"A cold one?" how he was able to joke at this point, he wasn't sure, "Seriously. Have you seen Mizu?" he asked as he stood in front of the bedroom door.

"Uh…No, actually. I haven't. I thought you were with her?"

"I was…For a bit," he didn't dare tell her what he'd done, "Anyway, if you see her, tell her I really, _really_ have to talk to her and that I am so dreadfully sorry."

"Is something wrong, Eusine? Did something happen?"

"Well, y-yes and no," he swallowed, "I'll tell you later, when we're face to face, all right?"

"Yeah, all right. You're sure you're OK for now?"

"Yep," his voice broke, "I'm just dandy," he sniffed and walked away.

Eevy heard the front door close and leaned out the door, completely dry and at least halfway dressed, "That was kind of close."

"Sure was," Lance yawned as he sat on the bed, "Why do you think he was so upset sounding?"

"I don't know. Maybe he found out about Morty," she put her right thumbnail in her mouth, one of the many signs she was thinking, "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" he didn't care they were both missing their shirts; he just acted like normal.

"Nothing!" she smiled wide and crossed her arms behind her back before running and jumping on him, pushing him back, "Just thinking!"

"About what?" he tilted his head.

"Well, just about my brother and my cousin. Not to mention Lisle," she glanced off to the side.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Eev," he reached up and ran his right hand around the back of her neck, "I really am."

"Yeah, I know," she leaned down and kissed his left cheek before getting up, "I'm getting dressed. I should go and help find Lisle. Probably Mizu too, by the sound of Eusine's voice."

"That's no fair! You're going to let him break us apart?" he pouted and sat up, watching her pull her shirt on.

"Sorry, love, but I really need to see what's going on," she started to walk out but leaned back in the door, blowing him an index finger kiss, "See you later. _All_ of you."

*^~^**^~^*

"Lisle!" Lisle heard a voice calling out to her, "Lisle! Lisle, where are you? Lisle!"

She sat silently on the bridge leading over the river, arms hugging her own waist and crying. She didn't understand why Morty would have done such a thing, and she wasn't about to find out. She looked off to the right at the footsteps, growling and lighting her eyes right up.

"Get away from me, you son of a bitch. I never want to see your sorry ass again," she looked away with bright tears dripping down into the running water.

"Lisle, I-"

"Get away, I said! I hate you, Mortimer Hikoboshi! I hate you!"

"But I-"

"No!" she slapped her hands over her ears and growled, "I don't want to hear it! Go away, Morty! Get out of my face and out of my life!"

"Lisle, please listen to me."

"Get away!" she jumped up and started running in the opposite direction.

"Lisle, wait!" he started going after her, though he knew it wouldn't help.

"Run. Just run," she thought silently, "Don't look back. Don't look at him. Make him listen. Make him understand you hate him. Just keep going. Don't stop. Don't even slow. I hate you!" she was still silent, but was screaming at him in her mind, "I hate you, Morty! Just go away! Go back with that bitch Whitney and leave my life alone!" she could hear he was getting closer as his footsteps got louder, "Make him stop! Somebody had better make him stop! Make him leave me alone! Put him back with Whitney! Please make him go away!"

"Don't let her get away!" Morty's own voice pounded in his head, "Don't let her leave! Make her stop and listen. Please, Lisle. Stop for me and listen to what I have to say! God, Lisle, if I love you so much, why did I do this to you? To myself?" she was starting to get ever so much slower, "Yes. Thank you. Slow down, Lisle. Just let me explain this. Don't run away from me. Please let me make amends," she was starting to cough from lack of ambition to run, "Don't put yourself through this. Just stop and listen instead of suffocating yourself from running. Somebody, anybody, stop her from doing this! Even if she never forgives me completely, at least make her pause long enough for me to say I'm sorry."

"Get away from me!" she burst as she stopped and turned, bright red from anger and crying, "Don't you understand I hate you?! Don't you get I never want to see you again?! Get away, Morty! Get away!"

He skidded to a stop and stood with a slouch, "Lisle. You have to listen to me."

"I don't have to do shit you tell me to do!" she pulled the badge from her shirt and threw it off into the distance, through the palm tree woods, "I quit your stupid Gym! This time I mean it, Morty! I despise you!" she balled her fists at her sides and looked to the ground, "Everything about you. I just hate you," she started crying again.

He watched the ground below her face dampen in spots, "What have I done to you?" he was nearly silent, but caught her attention anyway, "I've destroyed you and myself. All of this because of some stupid jealous Gym leading bitch," he realized he was blaming Whitney again, "And an idiot Ghost Pokemon trainer with no respect for the people he loves."

"Why, Morty?" she heaved out through her coughs and bawls, "Why did you do this?"

"I don't know-"

"Bullshit!" she shouted and looked up at him, "You know why! Just tell me, damn you! Stop messing with me, Morty, in any way!"

"Whitney said…she saw you with someone else…"

"S-Someone else? And you believed her?! God damn, now I hate you even more! Never, Morty! Never would I do that! I didn't think you would either, but I guess I was all wrong!" she stomped towards him and pointed her index finger right in his face, "I hate you, Mortimer Hikoboshi. I really hate you," she said between clenched teeth, "You're trying to tell me you did this because you thought _I_ was cheating on _you_? Well, forget it! I don't believe you!" she paused as a name floated through her head, "Oh my God. Tommy."

"What?" his voice was dead flat.

"Tommy. Tommy Webber," she left her hand up but made a fist, "Whitney _did_ see me with someone else."

"Who?!" he fumed and caught himself, "Who?"

"Some stupid flirt from the beach. Nothing happened, but he did get close. But that still doesn't excuse what you did!"

"I didn't really believe her…" he trailed off.

"Then why?" she was begging now, "Why did you do it? Was I not enough or something? Are you that damn desperate? Is the fact I'm not a Mistress eating away at you?" she started growling again, "I hate you!" she slapped him across the face, "I hate you so much it wouldn't even be funny to Whitney! There's something wrong with you, Morty! Something seriously wrong! How dare you come down here to try and apologize after what you just said! I will never forgive you! _Ever_!" she started bringing in short choking breaths as she started crying again, "Go away. Go away now," she left her arms at her sides

"Lisle. I'm sorry," he took a shaky step forward and hesitantly put his arms around her.

She pushed her arms up between them, "No! Get off! Get away from me!" she pushed him and pulled away, "Stop! Get back! Please stop, Morty!" she couldn't push him away fast enough.

He wrapped his arms behind her back and pulled her as close as he could, "I am so sorry, Lisle. I not only hate Whitney, but I hate myself too. I don't care if you never kiss me again," he started choking and holding back emotion, "just please forgive me enough to be a friend. You don't even have to be a close friend, let alone even a good one, just a friend. I just don't understand myself, and I hate my very existence for it," he buried his face in her hair, "I am so sorry."

"I-I…No!" she pushed him off and jumped back, "No, Morty! I still hate you! No matter how much apologizing you do, I still hate you and always will! I'm not your lover! I'm not your friend! I'm not even your acquaintance anymore as far as I'm concerned! Just stay away from me!" she turned around and started walking away, but collapsed to her knees, "Damn it!" she thought, "Why won't I let myself leave?! I don't want to be here. I don't want to be near him, let alone with him, so why am I making myself stay?"

Morty watched her drop and ran up behind her, "Do you want some help?"

"No! Not from you! Never!" she snapped and swung at him, though she was so disoriented she didn't even notice he was a mile away, "Leave me alone! Just go!" she threw both her hands over her face and started to cry, "I can't believe what you've done and I will _never_ forgive you for it! I don't ever want your disgraceful hands on me again! Go away!"

"If that's how you really feel and what you really want, I'll go. I'll head back to Johto after this whole Peter fiasco is done and write up the papers for your leaving. Good day, Miss Illusion," he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started back towards the bridge, leaving her broken in the middle of the path.

Lisle closed her eyes and looked down at the ground, wash after wash of tears gathering between her eyelashes and dropping to the ground, "Entei. Did you lie to me?" she asked out loud in a whisper, "Were you playing games that day? Were you having some sick fun? Can't you answer my questions, Entei? Can you even hear me?"

"I can hear you just fine and I know you can hear me," she looked around, but saw no one, "He hurt you, Lisle, and he knows it. All I'm going to ask you to do is turn around slowly. Watch him go and think hard, Miss Illusion. Think about him. Realize what's happened and watch him go, keeping in mind you will see him but one more time; when you go to leave his Gym. Which is what you want, isn't it?"

Lisle blinked to clear the tears from her vision and slowly turned herself around, still on the ground. Morty was hunched over and walking slowly away, not even attempting to look back. She closed her eyes and swallowed, then remembering Entei told her to watch him leave. She stared right at him as he walked away, then noticing something odd. She could almost see right through him. Literally.

"Entei! What's going on?!" she blurted a little louder than intended, "He's fading."

"You are not seeing him; you are seeing what was his will to live. It's fading more and more and soon, it will be gone. This is a vision prepared by the Forest Spirit. We knew this would happen, and were sworn not to interfere, but we will try to change it now. He's broken himself, Lisle. His life is fading quickly. Look the other way and you will see yourself."

Her head zipped around, seeing herself in the same predicament, "I-I do, actually, feel that way," she murmured as she noticed herself fading.

"Yes, I know you do. Your determination to keep on living is breaking down. It's eroding under pressure. Right now, Morty is contemplating just what he helped talk Master Jason out of," he felt her stiffen, "As are you, if I'm correct. I know you hate him and I know why. Just being his friend will help to save both you and him, but that is your decision and yours alone. No one, not even me, can make you chose. It is your decision."

She listened closely, but Entei was gone, "I really do hate him. What he did…I just hate him! He's disgusting! I won't forgive him! Never! I hate that Morty!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy walked slowly down the path, scanning left and right when she felt the presence of Entei, "That's funny. Where is he?" she looked around but kept walking, coming to a fork in the path, "Left or right? Right or left?" an oddly familiar noise caught her attention from, not to the sides, but below, "Where in the world is that coming from? What is it anyway?" she walked over to the bar, looking down and spotting a very familiar face, "Mizu?"

"Leave me alone," she said between chokes, "I want to be left alone."

"No. I don't think you're being honest," she hopped the bar and jumped down onto the rock Mizu was sitting on as she sat on the beach, "You did this once before, remember? The day we met. So," she sat down and looked out across the sand, "Tell your Mistress all about it."

She made a disgusted noise, "I should have known he wouldn't tell you," she shook her head and choked a bit.

"Who wouldn't tell me what?" Eevy's head fell to the side, "Eusine? Did he do something?" her eyes slowly narrowed.

"I knew he didn't tell you. Damn that stupid Eusine!" she pounded the rock.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Eevy snorted, "Don't call my cousin such things until I know why!"

"H-He…Oh, God, I can't even say it. I found him…Outside the bar…A little while ago. H-H-He'd been upstairs…W-With someone else."

"Oh my God," Eevy put her fingers on her temples, "I just don't believe my family."

"What? Your family?" Mizu looked up at her blankly, yet red.

Eevy shook her head as she started slowly crying, "M-Morty did the exact same thing to Lisle. With Whitney."

"Damn," Mizu looked down and started sniffing as she started crying, "I hate him, Eevy! I honestly do!"

"Oh, Mizu," Eevy put her arms over her and drew her closer, "This must be what Eusine wanted me to find you and apologize for. I'm so sorry for my stupid cousin. I honestly haven't the foggiest clue what's gotten into them. I am _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault, Eevy," she sniffed and dried her eyes, "It's his disgusting fault. What makes it even worse is that I've never even seen her before. She was no one we've ever met. At least we know who Whitney is."

"You mean she was just some island girl?" at Mizu's nod, Eevy began to choke, "Well, that makes it a great deal worse, doesn't it?"

"I don't even think he's known her for a day, let along long enough to do what he did. He shouldn't have anyway! I mean, they must have had one hell of a time. He was missing his coat and the top button of his shirt. I just don't understand, Eevy! Why did he do this to me?"

"I don't rightly know, Mizu," Eevy sniffled, "But you can bet once I find out, they'll both regret it. I am _so_ very sorry, Mizu. Listen," she patted her back and sat her up straight, "I'm going to go find those two little shits and take them back to Lorelei's place. You just sit here and come home when you feel up to it, all right?"

"Yeah. Sure," Mizu nodded as Eevy stood and climbed up and over the bar, "Bastard."

*^~^**^~^*

Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and everyone not yet informed about these two cheats were sitting in the living room, watching television. Lance was there too, glancing at his watch repeatedly and staring at the door. It came slowly open with Lisle and Mizu coming silently in, sniffing and red faced. The group in the room turned to look at them, but all they got in return were a couple of coughs and sniffles. A few minutes later, the next entry was not _quite_ as quiet. The door slammed open and a voice echoed in.

"March! Let's go! One behind the other! Move it!" Eevy's voice came flying from the open door, "I said move it!" she walked into the line of sight and stood against the wall, right arm swung out, indicating one of the doors leading to the kitchen, "Let's go!"

Morty stumbled in, head dropped and turned to the side, slouching down the hall and in the kitchen door. Eusine cringed in after him, neck down between his shoulders as he stepped in the door and closed it behind him. Eevy was hot red in anger as she stomped to the door, threw it open and crashed it shut behind her. Lisle and Mizu shook their heads and looked opposite the door, ignoring it completely.

"Sit down!" they heard faintly as Will turned the TV down, "You know something? I just don't believe you two! You both disgust me!" that caused everyone to lean away wide eyed, "It's not only wrong, but it's sick too! You two are just absolutely lewd and nauseating! How dare you! How dare you call yourselves my relatives! Look at me, Eusine Thomas Hikoboshi! Keep your eyes centered on me! I am the focus of your attention at this point in time! Mortimer Michael! You can stop pouting right this minute! This is absolutely wretched and you know it! What you did is a disgrace to everything! Especially your Gym and your career, not to mention the family name! It's just gross! Gross and sickening!"

"Geesh. She's losing it on them," Luri cringed, "What'd they do?" she looked over at Lisle and Mizu.

"Let _them_ tell you," Lisle hissed before hearing Eevy continue.

"You two are supposed to be older than me! You're supposed to look after me, not the other way around! I don't ever, _ever_ want to even see you glance at someone else! You two are just-Oh!" the vase below the window smashed, "You two will be paying for that. I don't know _what_ the _hell_ it was that got into the two of you, but I do not expect it to _ever_ come back! If it does, I will personally kick both your asses! You call yourself a Gym Leader! Yeah right! Get a life, Mortimer! You're a disgrace to the League! I have a good mind to snatch your Gym Leading license!" the group outside gasped, "But I won't!" they sighed, "I'll let Kratos and Lisle handle you! And you! You're supposed to be Suicune's next Mixture Master?! Forget it! Not happening! Know why?! Because I won't allow it! Never! Neither of you deserve anything but a good kick in the pants! I am the Champion Mistress and you have just covered my last name in sick, disgusting guilt! If _any_ of this _ever_ finds its way to the Four Corners or any of the Orange Islands, we'd all better just check straight into a cemetery, because we'll be dead! Can you imagine what Tammy and Greg are going to say?! What about Eric and Ellen?!"

"Woah. Is she ever fumed," Skiff swallowed, "Whatever they did must have been pretty bad."

"Now, I will _not_ accept apologies! I will _not_ create excuses! I will _not_ go around making like this never happened! Have you the foggiest why?! Because it did and it has! You will both stand up!" they heard nothing, "Stand up, damn it!" the legs of their chairs slid across the tiled floor as they stood, "Now turn to that door! Turn, I said! Now march! I mean it! Marine style if that's what it takes to get through to you! I said move it!" the door rammed the wall as it burst open and Eevy came storming out, "Let's go! Both of you! Move out! Get in that room and stand straight! No looking at the floor, no pouting, no whining and no hiding your faces! I mean it! Move it, Mortimer Michael Hikoboshi! Get going, Eusine Thomas Hikoboshi! This is far from being over and no where near being forgiven!" she watched them both stop and cross their arms, looking down and away, "Straighten up! Your Mistress commands it!"

"Eevy, calm down!" Medira jumped as Eevy started turning beat red, "Calm down, girl!"

"Geez, Eevy," Jason stared at her, "Take deep breaths and be still."

"Leave the ceramics in this place in one piece, please," Luri begged.

"What happened, Eevy? You're flipping on them!" Will looked her over worriedly.

Eevy grabbed the back of her cousin and brother's collars, "You will tell them what you've done," they both remained silent, "Tell them!" she jolted them a bit, "Let them know why I'm so thoroughly overwrought with the two of you!"

Morty started to look down, but remembered his sister was right behind him, "I-I-I," he swallowed and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the reaction, "I ch-cheated on Lisle."

The entire room suffocated, excepting Eevy, "And what about you, Eusine?" Eevy hissed, "What did _you_ do?"

Eusine's shoulders fell and he was forced to look away from Mizu, which Eevy could understand, "I cheated on Mizu too."

Ash fell face first to the floor and Will rolled right out of his chair, "Holy shit," was all Medira could manage to say, "No…way."

"Yes way!" Eevy pushed the two of them forward, "You absolutely revolt me to no end. I never, _ever_, expected this of you. The more I think about it-" she clenched her fists at her sides, "Ooh!" she held her breath and started burning red, "Damn you two! I'm going for a walk!" she pulled her hood up and her cloak around and stomped out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Hey! Eevy, wait up!" Lance jumped and stumbled out the door with Will, Luri, Medira and Jason behind him.

"I am _so_ out of here," Misty pulled Ash's limp body down the hall and out to the deck, Brock, Tracey and Sooney behind.

"Uh…No?" Skiff pulled Yuu-Yuu behind him and ran out the back door, onto the beach.

"Good luck!" Beth and Rachel zipped out the porch door.

"So, he screwed around on you too, huh?" Lisle looked at Mizu.

"Yep," Mizu swallowed, "He sure did."

"We're still here, you know," Morty muttered.

"Yeah, we know!" Lisle's voice broke, "Leave for all we care!"

"Mizu. I am so sorry," Eusine sat in the chair across from her, "I am _so_ sorry."

"I don't care," Mizu crackled as she rubbed at her eyes, "I really don't."

"Lisle, please," Morty held her hand.

"No!" she snatched it away, "I don't care what Entei said! Leave me alone!"

"Here we go with the Entei stuff again."

"And that's _so_ much _worse_ than what you did?! He was trying to get me to come whining back to you! Well, you can take a flying leap!"

"Meant to be, my ass!" Mizu snapped, "Get away from me, you stupid shit! I never want to see you again! Never!"

"Lisle, I am so sorry! I swear to you! It was a one time accident!"

"And how do I know you won't do it again? How can I trust you not to just turn around and cheat again?"

"Because it was a once in a relationship thing. It will _never_ happen again. I love _you_, Lisle. Not Whitney! I never did love Whitney and I never will."

"I still hate you!" she pulled her hand back, "I truly do hate you, Morty!"

"Please! Lisle!" he jumped up and slid on his knees in front of her, "Please don't leave me! I honestly didn't mean to do this and I seriously do regret it! Please. I'd never seriously turn my back on you, so please, I'm begging you, don't turn me away!"

"Y-You were going t-to try and end it, weren't you?" she stammered, "You were going to-"

"Yes, I was. But I had to apologize to you first. I can't go and wither away with you like this. I'd hate myself more if you stayed this emotional. Please, Lisle. Just accept my apology and I'll be out of your life permanently," he put both his hands over her left and looked down at the floor.

"Before I say yes or no, you have to tell me; was it worth it? Was being with her worth this?"

"Absolutely not. It was wretched and disgusting. I knew, deep down, it wasn't supposed to be, but I didn't care at the time. But when you came stomping in that door, I guess you could say I woke up. I realized what I'd done. The second I saw your eyes, I knew I screwed up big time. Just say yes, and I'll be gone."

She sighed and shook her head slowly, "I think a friendship is about all you deserve with me at this point. If even that," she felt his grip tighten and thought of Entei and the fading figures, "But, under a few conditions, I will…give you more."

"Anything!" his head shot up, "Name it and you'll have it!"

"For one thing, you dry your face. Secondly, I want you to help me be a Minor Mistress. Third, you will _never_ look at anyone else again. Fourth, you replace that Badge I tossed. And lastly, you leave Whitney to _me_ (Muahahaha…See the Special Edition "Revenge" posted after the initial end of the story for more…Muahaha.)."

He completed the first task instantly, "I'll talk to my sister and help you train. Here!" he jammed his hand in his pocket and stuck a Fog Badge in her hand, "If I had a way to do it, I'd fix my eyes so you're the only one I could see! As soon as I find her, that Whitney is all yours!" he jumped and threw his arms around her, "My God I am so sorry, Lisle! Thank you so much!"

"You know something?" she pushed him back and shook her head, "I still partially hate your guts, Morty. But now, I can tease you in return, _Mortimer Michael_."

"Oh no!" he drooped as Lisle laughed wildly.

Eusine gave Morty an embarrassed smirk, then straightening his face and looking back to Mizu, "Mizu, please. I am so sorry. Twice as sorry as Morty."

"Stop it, Eusine! Just because _Lisle_ accepted _his_ apology, doesn't mean _I'll_ accept _yours_! I absolutely hate you, Eusine!"

"But, Mizu, please! I am so sorry! I never meant for anything to happen! Anything at all! Please! You have to forgive me!"

"It's disgusting! You come here, begging forgiveness, and then try and tell me you never meant for anything to happen?! You're gross!"

"Mizu, please!" he grabbed her wrists, refusing to let go, "I don't even know how it happened! I called out _your_ name, Mizu! Not hers! I mean, I hardly even _remember_ her name!"

"Oh, God! Just shut up!" she shook her hands hard enough that he let go, "Now it's even more disgusting than I thought!"

"Mizu. In my heart, I knew it was disgusting and that it wasn't meant to be her. In my mind, all I could think about was you. I am so sorry," he took her left hand in both of his and held as tightly as he could, "Please. You _must_ forgive me."

"No, Eusine. I won't. What Suicune said before…It was a bunch of lies. I can't trust you anymore, Eusine. And now I see that I shouldn't have in the first place."

"No, Mizu! Please don't do this to me! To us! I love you, Mizu. I swear to you. I didn't do this purposely to hurt you. I didn't do it to harm our relationship. I never would."

"But…I-I can't. I can't forgive you, Eusine. We can still travel together, but there could never be anything-"

"No! Mizu, please!" he felt like he was dying right then and there, "Please! I don't want to lose you! I never did! Mizu, no! You can't leave me now! I can't let you go! I won't!"

She looked off to the side and at Lisle and Morty who seemed to be resolving things all the more; it made her heart break even farther, "Eusine. I don't know. It's just not the same anymore. I don't know if I can trust you."

"There's no one you can trust more. I will never let you down again. I refuse to!" his eyes were watering heavily.

"Well," she cleared her throat, "If Lisle gets conditions, so do I. One, no more hanging around without me. Two, don't whine at me. Three, you leave that witch to me if I find her. And last…You'd better keep calling me Zumi, or I'll leave in an instant," she gave a sad smile.

"Thank you!" he put his hands through her hair, "I love you so much, Mi-uh-Zumi. Thank you for forgiving me! I will never ever betray your trust again! Thank you. My Zumi."

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't believe it!" Peter thundered, "How can they forgive them after what they did?! It's absolutely nuts! I just don't believe it! It's just wrong! That's it!" he kicked a tree with all his might, "I'm taking this into my own hands! After I get through with these little wretches, there will be nothing left for them to do but wail and snivel! Just you wait!" his eyes narrowed and flashed a heated red, "I'm coming for you League imbeciles, and I refuse to lose!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Mixed-Up Match-Ups


	28. 98 Mixed Up Match Ups

**Mixed-Up Match-Ups  
_Japanese Title:_** Change My Style! Securing The Position!  
_**Translation:**_ Chenji Mai Ikka! Kachitoru Sono Chii!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Ooh!" Eevy growled, "Those two make me so angry!" she started turning bright red as she walked, "Angry enough to just-just-just-AH!"

"Calm down, Eevy!" Lance held her shoulders, "I think you've breathed enough fire for now. Take deep breaths, Eevy."

"If you don't, you could blow us all sky high," Luri cautioned, "We really don't want that, now do we?"

"It's just…so unlike them," she stopped and ran her left hand through her hair, "I never would have thought they would do _anything_ like this. I just don't understand why," she turned and looked out at the sun as it turned orange while setting, "There're a lot of things I don't understand. And a lot of things I would never expect. I'm sure there are some things, some situations, even I can't handle. I'm readily prepared to admit that. I just hope I'll be able to fix it before it totally wipes us out," she walked over and leaned on the railing, "I know I'm no where near as heartbroken as Lisle and Mizu, but it still kills me to think about it. How horrid those girls must feel," she looked down and shut her eyes tightly, "And all because of my family."

"That's not entirely accurate there, Eevy," Will shook his head, "The girls they cheated with obviously took part in it too. This isn't all to blame on them either, but they should still except some of the blame."

"Some, yes, but not all. They're both grown men. They could have said no, but they didn't. I'm sorry, but I still say most of the blame belongs to them. They're both supposed to be older than me. One by three years, and one by five. Yet, they act like absolute infants in the way they care for themselves sometimes. I thought I was bad when I was flirting with Lance before I knew he was Dragon. Woah, I guess not, huh?" she laughed wildly before slouching again, "How can I joke? How can I make fun of this? This is revolting and I'm laughing."

"Don't worry, Eevy. I'm sure everything will work out, if it hasn't already," Lance put his arms around her and sat his chin on her head, "Like I said, things will play out as they're meant to."

"Believe us, Eevy," Medira stepped up to her left, "We'll fix this up before we go home to Gertan Rin."

"We promise you, Eevy," Luri looked over the bar to her right, "Nothing more will come of these…Mishaps."

"Nothing more will happen, Eevy," Will put his arm over Luri's shoulders, "Even if we have to personally see to it."

"We won't let anything more go wrong," Jason locked arms with Medira, "We refuse to back away and let this happen."

"Thanks, you guys," Eevy nodded, "Thanks a lot."

*^~^**^~^*

"Aww. How adorably cute!" Peter gave a huge fake smile, "Hack, heave, gag!" he choked and coughed, "That is _so_ League-ish. Disgusting! How obnoxiously lovey-dovey that is. Now…How to get this done and get it done right…First of all, I'll have to have a change of pace. In _all_ departments of looks and style."

*^~^**^~^*

Mizu refused to leave Eusine's side, still not trusting him completely. He didn't really _want_ to go to the bar, but she wanted to and he wasn't about to say no after what he'd done. He'd replaced his coat and she'd fixed his button. Eusine started towards a table, but immediately veered off in the direction of the counter as Mizu did. He jumped into the chair next to her and moved the stool closer.

"What's this all about?" Mizu asked as he threw his arm around her waist and leaned her closer.

"Nothing!" he retaliated quickly, "Just want to be with you."

"Cute," she rolled her eyes until a glass of brandy slid down the counter at her, "Rick," she reddened and looked into her lap, "Hi."

"Hello, Mizu!" Rick totally ignored Eusine and leaned into Mizu's face, "Come on back. I've got a few new things to show you."

"You know what?" Eusine jammed his way into his face, "You'd best back off, _Rick_," he purposely spat his name, "Before I personally take a couple things of yours."

"Why? You need 'em?" he narrowed his eyes.

Mizu sat wide-eyed and swallowed hard, "Come on, Eusine. Let's just go," she started to stand up, but Eusine caught her wrist.

"No. We're not leaving. We're staying right here," he pulled her to sit, "You try anything, and I'll snap you in two like the twig you are. I swear," he hissed lowly.

"Oh really? Are you supposed to be intimidating me, buddy?"

"That all depends on how brave you are, doesn't it? And by looking at you, I'd say you're not very."

"You want to step outside, pal?"

"If I have to I'll take you farther than outside and leave your sorry ass where the sun don't shine."

"Oh, you're asking for it now."

"Whenever you're ready, you just give me a holler. But, I suppose, for you it'd be more like a whimper, wouldn't it?"

"We'll see who's whimpering when we're done."

"You can get that answer now. Look in a mirror sometime."

"Come on, Eusine. Let's go," Mizu took his arm, "Trust me. This guy isn't worth your trouble."

Rick's eyes nearly rolled from his head, "W-W-What about…?"

"Let's get out of here, Eusine," Mizu stood up and forced Eusine with her, "He's such a jerk."

"You've been hanging around with him long enough," Eusine muttered before turning and spitting his tongue out at Rick.

"I was hanging around him for a simple reason. I blurted out my dream profession, and I couldn't pass up the chance to learn it," she pulled him back to face forward.

"Well…All right, but from now on, you learn from Medira. At least I know nothing will happen with her. If it does, I'll start to wonder. Ow!"

*^~^**^~^*

Morty sat in a chair behind Lisle, just watching her with absolute devotion circling his now solid will to live. Lisle stood and leaned on the porch railing, looking out at the water. The sound of footsteps crossing the sand caught her attention and caused her to look down. Morty immediately noticed it as well.

"Lisle! I knew you'd be here, sweet!" he choked as someone stepped up beside her, fists clenched at his sides, "Moreover I didn't know you weren't alone."

"Tommy. This is my boyfriend; Morty."

"Yes, I know who he is. The Gym Leader of Ecruteak," Tommy's eyes narrowed.

"Cut to the chase, Romeo. What's shakin' here?" Morty puffed.

"I came to see Lisle, but of course. I can't steer clear of any place she is."

"Hey! Back off there, Casanova!" he threw his arm around Lisle's waist and pulled her closer, "Lisle is _my_ girl, and it's going to stay that way!"

"Come on, Lisle. He doesn't deserve you. After what he did with Whitney?" he bugged and cupped his hand over his mouth.

Morty's eyes widened, "What?!" he hoisted himself over the bar and ran after Tommy as he took off down the beach.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tommy thought, "Peter told me to watch what I said! Man, did I blow it!"

"Hold it right there!" Morty jumped and threw Tommy to the sand, pulling his arms back and pinning him down, "Where'd you hear that?! Out with it!"

Tommy fought to pull his head from the silt to speak, but coughed before hand, "Just a rumor! I swear! A buddy of mine told me! Not that I really believe him or anything! It just came out!"

"You'd better not be messing with me. I can snap your neck in a heartbeat, so don't be fooling with me, rookie!"

"No chance!" Tommy squirmed, "Please let me up!"

"Yeah, all right," Morty stood up, but held him down a minute more, "If I _ever_ catch you flirting with my girl again," he whispered evilly in his ear, "Well, let's just say your love life will never be the same again."

"Yes sir, Master Morty, sir!" Tommy's hands were set free and he sprang into the air, zooming down the beach at a mile a minute.

Morty puffed and jammed his hands in his pockets, trudging back up the beach, "Great. I'm ruined."

"Morty, are you all right?" Lisle stepped quickly down the stairs, "Hey, what happened?" she asked, clutching the chest of his shirt worriedly.

"He says he just heard it as a rumor from one of his buddies. Don't even worry about it," he pulled her hands from his shirt, "It's nothing."

"If you say so," she jumped and hugged him, "That was really sweet of you."

"Uh," he turned bright red, "Thank you, Lisle."

*^~^**^~^*

"So much to change and so few choices," Peter grumbled, staring around the few clothes he'd brought with him, "Decisions, decisions."

What his plan was, not even the **R**ockets knew, nor were any of them brave enough to ask. Butch especially. He'd needed twelve stitches where Peter had shoved him off to the side and he wasn't about to go for a double play. All they knew was that he was saying things about "changing colors," and "altering style," whatever that meant. Peter stood up and Jen immediately sprang from his path, shivering twice as he walked by. Butch ducked and covered, just in case, and James whimpered before inching back from him. Too bad for James, he was who Peter was after for some strange, unknown, and inexplicable reason. 

Peter caught James' collar and pulled him to his face, "Hehe…Master Rubeus…What's up?"

"Shut up," Peter stared him dead in the eyes, "You're constantly wearing disguises, correct?"

James looked hesitantly around Peter at Jessie, who shivered and shrugged unknowingly, "Yes, sir. Most of the time," he gulped out.

"Hmm…" Peter trailed off in thought, "Good. Come with me," he turned around, pulling the neck of James' shirt over his shoulder as he would a coat and dragged him with him from behind, "Let's go, Butch. You too," he purposely mispronounced his name the way James always did and snatched his collar from behind and pulled him along, "I'll be back for you two in a bit. Be prepared," he looked back and forth between Jessie and Cassidy before going back in the door to the back room of The Boss' beach house and slamming the door, "Sit down, both of you."

James did as he was told, sitting right down and quaking nervously. Butch obeyed, but slowly, glaring at Rubeus as he sat down. Peter just rolled his eyes and shook his head, making a noise at him before cracking his knuckles. With each pop, James would jump a few inches into the air, probably fearing he was going to get used for target practice.

"Now," Peter started pacing, causing James to whimper each time he passed, "You say you're accustomed to disguises."

"Yes, sir," James gagged out slowly.

"If that's what you want to call what they wear…" Butch trailed off, "Yeah."

Peter shook his head, "Well. I need a disguise. And as I admit I'm a totally hopeless case at this," he fought out the next few words, "I'm asking you to give me a hand."

Butch and James' jaws smacked the floor. The two of them gaped and stared at each other nervously, then slowly but surely returning their attention to Peter.

"You mean," James paused, "Help you?"

"No!" Peter turned bright red and spun towards them, waving his hands, "Just give me a hand!"

"Like there's a difference…" Butch rolled his eyes, "So what? What do you want us to do anyway?"

"You two get the clothes department and your female counterparts will take care of style. I need to look completely different. Bright and cheerful even," he coughed hard, "Unfortunately, the brightest thing in my closet is a deep midnight blue."

"So…what? You want us to pick out your clothes?" James fell flat on his face, "You can't be serious!"

"Do it," he stuck one fist under each of their noses, "And you get extra," he opened his hands.

Butch stared at him dead blankly, "Eight hundred extra for picking out a shirt? You got it!"

James flipped out, as he almost never got anywhere near that much, "Think of all the bottle caps…" he dreamed, "I'll do it!"

"Why do I just _know_ I'm going to regret this with a deep, lingering passion?" Peter moaned as James and Butch stood up.

*^~^**^~^*

"I can't believe you actually accepted their apologies," Rachel shook her head slowly, "It's unbelievable."

"I suppose so," Lisle shrugged, "But they've been really great since then though."

"You consider chasing someone down the beach and threatening someone at the bar _really great_?" Misty sat wide-eyed, "If you say so, I suppose."

Beth just scratched at the back of her head, "I suppose they can forgive them if they want, but that still doesn't excuse what that idiot did to my sister!" she suddenly burst.

"Calm down, Beth," Mizu pulled her to sit, "I really do think Eusine is seriously sorry. He hardly ever leaves my side. This is the first time all day he hasn't been right on top of me. And this time he only went to the kitchen for a drink."

"Well, one thing's for sure," Sooney looked left and right, "It's a good thing none of us are allergic to flowers. We'd have suffocated by now!"

"Every time they come back from being out without us they bring us a bunch of flowers," Lisle smirked, "Pretty soon, I'll be sneezing even if I don't have allergies."

The group started laughing before the front door slowly opened and closed with Eevy muttering to herself while reading a postcard, "Dear Champion Fighter Hikoboshi…overwhelming request…exceptional performance…presence is requested…Shit!" she tossed the card into the air.

The group tilted their eyebrows, "What was that all about?" Mizu asked slowly, leaning away as Eevy picked the card up again.

"What?" Eevy looked up like a dazed Pidgey, "Oh! Nothing," she paused and looked around, "Where're Morty and Eusine?"

"In the kitchen," Beth pointed to the door.

"Good," she turned and marched through the kitchen door, leaving everyone blank faced in the living room.

"Oh no," Eusine ducked and folded his arms over his head, "Please don't say you've come to hit me again."

"No, I haven't come to hit you. I came to show you this," she waved the card in the air and flung it at Morty.

Morty scanned the paper and suddenly choked, "I forgot all about this! Do we have to go?" he asked as he sat it on the table with Eusine picking it up.

"If we want our position secure, but May said she wouldn't come this year, remember?"

Eusine finished reading, "I could…take her place," he murmured.

"You?" Eevy and Morty asked in unison with Morty continuing, "But you've never been in any competitions like this before, Eusine."

"So what? There's a first time for everything," he stood up and shrugged, "Come on, what do you say?"

"Uh…" Eevy and Morty looked at each other, "I suppose," Eevy shrugged, "Welcome to the team, Eusine."

"Those guys aren't going to like this," Morty shivered, "We're gonna get turned to pulp, I know it."

"Come on. Let's go," she grabbed their wrists and pulled them out, attracting everyone's attention, "Guys. We're going on a little trip."

*^~^**^~^*

Peter looked down at himself and pinched his shirt between his right middle finger and thumb, "Eww!" he whined, "I _hate_ yellow! I _hate_ blue! But orange isn't _so_ bad. But this flower-print stuff it disgusting! And what's the deal with blue jeans?! This is gross! What have you two done to me?!" he wailed and spun around, "I look like an islander!" 

"I thought that was the whole point," Butch crossed his arms.

"Very authentic," James nodded.

"Hardly recognize him," Butch also nodded.

"Never know it was him in a million years."

"Couldn't pick him out if you tried."

"All right! All right! I get your point! You did your job," he stomped towards them and shoved their money into their hands, "Now get out!" he turned around and stared at the mirror to sulk, "Take this and throw it, will you?" he flung something off the top of the dresser.

James stopped and caught it, "Ah ha!" he jumped, "This is the last bottle cap I need to have the complete line of Golduck Cola caps! Thank you, sir!" he beamed as he walked out.

"I just _knew_ I was going to regret this. I've been dressed by a lunatic and a grass-head," he crossed his arms on the dresser under his forehead and shook his head, "I feel so disgustingly genial."

"Oh, Master Rubeus!" Cassidy smirked evilly from behind.

"Oh geez no," Peter shuttered, "Why me?"

"What do you think, Cassidy? His skin tone's too pale to be an islander, right?" Jessie smiled wide and grabbed Peter's right shoulder.

"Most definitely. We'll have to change that right away if we expect to do this the right way," Cassidy took his left.

"No! Stop!" Peter wailed helplessly as they pulled him back from the dresser and slammed him to sit on the bed, "Don't you dare put any of that on me! AH!"

*^~^**^~^* 

"What exactly is this, Eevy?" Lance tilted his head slowly to the side while looking at the card Eevy had gotten in the mail.

"It's a…karate competition," she took the bottom of the card and flipped it over, so as Lance looked at it right-side up, "My brother and I usually took Gary Oak's sister May with us, but she said last year would have to be the last year. So, this year we're taking my cousin," Eevy looked over the group as they scowled at her, "What? You don't _have_ to come."

"It's not that we don't want to go," Mizu started, "But this is supposed to be our vacation, Eevy."

"Where's this thing being held anyway?" Brock looked up at them.

"It changes every year. Let me see," she scanned the card after snatching it from Lance's hands, "Well. This would float your boats if it were water!" she looked up and smiled wide, "They're holding it on Tangelo Island! We get to take the ferry there tomorrow!"

"Yahoo!" Sooney cheered, "I'm in one hundred percent all the way, baby! Tangelo Island, here I come!"

The door slowly opened and closed, "Count me out, guys. I heard all about it, but I can't go," Medira limped around the doorframe with her arm over Jason's shoulder.

Eevy gasped a bit, "What happened? Why are you limping?"

"Something hit my foot under the water. Whatever it was, it hit hard and sprained my ankle. I'm not supposed to be walking."

"Then why are you?! Sit down!" Eevy jumped up and pointed to where she'd been sitting.

Medira sat down and frowned, "Sorry, guys. But I just can't go."

"Then we're not going," Eevy shook her head.

"No! I want you to go! I can watch it on TV at the bar or something. I want you to go and bash the brains out of somebody! Give 'em a real knock around!"

"Are you sure?" Eevy asked worriedly, "You're going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. It's just a minor sprain anyway. I'll be up and around again before we go back to Gertan Rin."

"I'll stay here with-" Jason started but Medira slapped her hand over his mouth, "What?" he asked in a muffled tone.

"_You_ are going to go and cheer them on for me," she hooked his nose between her index and middle fingers, "Whether you want to or not."

"OK! OK! Just let go of my nose!" he pulled back with a nasally voice before she let go suddenly and sent him flying back into the wall and onto the floor, "Ow."

*^~^**^~^*

"What…have…you people…done to me…?" Peter twitched as he stared in the mirror, which now reflected light brown eyes and dark brown hair.

"I think you look nice," Cassidy shrugged and smiled.

"This stuff had better not be permanent," he pulled a piece of his dark red-brown hair down, "I look like a chocolate covered strawberry."

"Nothing we used was permanent," Jessie shook her head, "Just gotta wash your hair…A lot."

"I should certainly hope so," he grumbled and started whining, "And what did you do to my wonderfully pale white skin?"

"Just a little skin tone. You were way to pale to have been from one of the islands," Cassidy nodded, "You looked like a bed sheet compared to some of the people around here."

Peter studied himself, being silent while he thought, "Look at me. I look so friendly it's making me sick. And what's with these white sneakers? Couldn't they have been black? What about the jeans?" something then caught his attention and caused him to scream out loud, "Holy shit! Where's my family mark?! Where's my snake?! Where's my dagger?! What did you do?!"

"Stay calm, please!" Jessie shrieked and snatched his hand, "Look. It comes right off," she wiped some of the skin tone away, "See? It's right there," Cassidy shoved in and recovered it before he snatched his arm away, "No need to panic."

"Don't do that! You gave me a heart attack!" he panted and sighed, "At least," he thought, "I'm not stuck in tie-dye."

"We've just got a few more finishing touches to do, then we're done," Cassidy was starting to scare him with her utter happiness at torturing him in such a manner.

"No more makeup!" he waved his arms crazily, "Not one more dab of anything!"

"Don't worry! We're done with that!" Jessie looked him over, "You're on an island, so you'll need sunglasses. Excuse me," she hooked them on the neck of his shirt.

"Hmm…" Cassidy stared in thought, "Most guys down here wear earrings, so-"

"Don't you dare!" he shrieked in a surprisingly soprano tone.

"It's a clip on," she snickered and stuck it on his ear, causing him to frown long and hard.

"These shoes are way too white," Jessie shook her head and booted him out the side door, scuffing sand onto his shoes, "That's better!" she kicked him back inside.

"Jeans are way too new," Cassidy nodded slowly and took a pair of scissors to the hem of the ankles and to the knees, "Much better."

"Don't tuck in your shirt. You look too stiff to be an island guy," Jessie ordered, actually causing him to un-tuck his shirt, "And having all the buttons done looks stupid. Undo to the top three," he moved the sunglasses and did as he was told before putting them back.

"And that hair cut has to go," Cassidy snipped the scissors.

"Touch my hair and die!" Peter jumped away and slammed himself against the wall, "Comb and brush it all you like! Use as much hair spray and gel as you have the pleasure to, but don't you dare bring those scissors near my head!"

"Geez, Jessie. He's worse than you," Cassidy and Jessie nodded, "Come on, Master Rubeus! Maybe a new hair cut will do you some good!" she stepped closer, clicking the scissors again.

"Get away! Keep back!" he sprang to the side and ran around the room.

"Get him!" Jessie jumped after him, "You asked for help! Let us help you!"

"I think it's you two who need the help!" he ducked away and zipped past Cassidy, "Keep those scissors away from me! You cut my hair and I'll break you in half!" they wouldn't listen and finally got to him, "Yee-ahahah!"

"What the hell are they doing to him in there?" Mondo gaped at the scream and crash coming from the other door.

"I don't think we really ought to ask that question," Jen shook her head slowly.

Peter had successfully managed to squirm away and had only managed to loose the end inch of about six hairs before he pried the scissors from Cassidy and turned them back on them. Jessie shrieked and wailed and Cassidy shouted and screamed.

"Keep away! We're sorry!" Jessie pulled the end of her hair down and hugged it, "Please don't take it out on my precious hair!"

"Don't cut my hair! Please no!" Cassidy backed up beside Jessie, pulling each end of her hair down, "Leave my hair be!"

"That's better," Peter dropped the scissors in the trashcan and lit it on fire, "Now. You can use all the gels, sprays, combs and brushes you'd like, but you approach me with another pair of scissors and I'll cut you to ribbons with the ones in there," he pointed to the trash, "Remember, I can reach through fire and throw it. If I wasn't worried about accidentally hitting something in here and having to pay for it, you two little bimbettes would be charred by now."

After a good twenty minutes of brushing, combing, spraying, wetting and covering his head in gel about six times, they'd finally managed to conceal his 'unique' hair style in a way that it would be easily recovered. Just as Jessie said, he'd have to wash his hair extra especially well to get it completely clean, but he'd still do it. He stood up and looked in the mirror, gaping at how he didn't recognize himself the slightest bit. He swallowed hard before looking back at the bright colors, white shoes, brown hair and eyes, the invisible tattoos and _that earring_. He took one last glance at _that earring_ before collapsing face-first to the floor.

"Master Rubeus! Are you all right?!" Jessie jumped sky high.

"Quick! Get him on the bed before he messes his hair up!" Cassidy screeched.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Competition


	29. 99 Competition

**Competition  
_Japanese Title:_** Competition On Tangelo! Not The Only Challenge!  
**_Translation:_** Konpetishon On Bontan! Not Sono Onrii Chousen!  
**By: Pro_V **

Peter moaned and sat up, sitting up facing the mirror and seeing his reflection, "Woah!" he burst before realizing what he was looking at, "This was a _bad_ idea. A very, _very_ bad idea," he choked and shook his head, "Brown hair. Brown eyes. A _flower_ print shirt with _yellow_ on it. Yech!" he looked down at his hands, "A fake tan. Pleh," he let his tongue hang out of his mouth, "_How do_ these islanders do it?"

"Master Rubeus. You finally woke up," Cassidy peeked in the door with Jessie poking her head in above hers, both checking to be sure that he wasn't armed with any scissors.

"Are you two _finally_ done messing around with my head? In any and all fashions?" he shivered and again pulled down a piece of his hair to stare at it.

"Yes. We're done," Jessie nodded slowly, "Please tell us it'll work."

Peter stood up and held the edge of the dresser to keep from fainting again and stared at himself in the mirror, "Well…If I wasn't me, I wouldn't recognize me, that's for sure. As long as I can adjust-" he paused and cleared his throat, changing his voice, "As long as I can adjust to the colors without getting sick, and as long as I can remember to mind my voice acting…It should be fine."

"Victory!" Cassidy shrieked without thinking, "Oops…Sorry…"

"There is just one small detail you have to remember," Jessie shoved in just as Peter was ready to bark something at Cassidy, "The contacts don't hide your eyes when they flash."

"Excuse me?" Peter put one eyebrow up.

"If you get angry and your eyes flare red, the contacts won't cover it. It'll shine right through, so you'll have to watch your temper."

"More like you did it as an _excuse_ for me to watch my temper!" he growled and stomped out the door onto the deck, hopping the railing, "OK. Keep it cool, remember you're not in black, watch your shadows, mind your voice, try and forget you're wearing an _earring_, and be _friendly_…I'm not going to make it."

He looked down along the beach, spotting dozens of people running into the water. He looked all the way to the other end, over peoples' heads and around Pokemon and spotted the ferry to Tangelo Island. He ginned evilly and started walking, ignoring anyone who looked at him or said anything to him. He had a job to do, and being _sociable_ was not at all an option.

*^~^**^~^*

"See you tomorrow, Medira!" Eevy waved crazily as she stepped to the railing of the ferry, "I'll bring you a souvenir!"

"Great! Make sure it's the trophy from the competition! You'll do it for sure!" Medira waved back, "Good luck, Eevy!"

Jason walked up beside her, "You're sure you're going to be all right alone?" he asked, taking her hands and turning her towards him.

"Don't worry, Jason! I'll be just fine. Besides, you'll be back tomorrow. About the only thing I'll be doing is sitting around staring at the TV to watch Eevy cream some people."

"All right. I'd better get on there then," he pulled her closer and laid a kiss on her lips, "We'll go out or something when we get back before we go home."

"Sounds good to me," she waved as he walked away and bounded onto the boat, "Cheer them on for me, Jason! Give them everything you've got! Good luck, guys! Take first place for me! Bye!"

"Bye, Medira! See you tomorrow!" Sooney waved crazily.

Medira smiled wide as the ferry to Tangelo Island pulled out. She winked at Jason as he stood leaning over the bar with his arms folded on it, staring at her. He smiled wide and turned around, walking back through the crowd after donning his hood. Eevy, Lance, Luri and Will all pulled their hoods up at identical times, hiding their faces from nosey cameras and annoying trainers. In a somewhat 'lucky' way for Medira, she wasn't quite as well-known as they were yet. Not too many people knew about the position of Medio Mistress yet, as it was created for her and her alone. She still wouldn't have minded fans. Fans are fun in her opinion, but to the Elite 4 and Champion Mistress, they were pests. She wasn't sure just what Morty and the other Gym Leaders thought of them, and in all actuality, didn't much care. She turned and limped down the boardwalk, heading back to Lorelei's beach house.

Peter stopped and looked across the boardwalk, spotting Medira instantly. He then looked out to the boat, seeing the Champion Mistress and Elite Fourth. That was a dead clue in the rest of the group had gone as well. He kept his sights trained on Medira, watching her walk until there was a break in the people around her. He then noticed the way she was walking.

"Why's she limping?" he asked himself in a worried low whisper before shoving his way between people to get to her. 

He didn't walk right up and start talking. He'd have looked like an idiot. Of course, in his opinion, he already did in the clothes he was wearing. He strolled slowly along behind her, pausing when she paused and continuing when she did. He was desperately hoping she wouldn't notice someone following her and wishing for her not to sense his presence. He was beginning to think that his unique aura couldn't escape from beneath all the fake tan Cassidy and Jessie had forced on him. She stopped beside Lorelei's place and started going in, but veered off to the side, heading down the beach and into one of the many bars that lined the sand.

"Peruwa actually lets her in there alone?!" he flipped silently, "What is he?! Totally brainless?!" he paused and pondered that question, debating on whether there was any point to it or not before going in himself.

Medira pushed herself into the seat and asked for a certain channel on the TV, "They should be getting there any time," she stared at the television, talking out loud.

"You're Medira Kurayami, aren't you?" someone caught her attention from beside her, sitting down.

"Uh…Yes, I am," she answered hesitantly, staring at him blankly, "How'd you know me?"

"You're the only Medio Mistress around," he sat with his back to the counter, his elbows on the edge.

She'd originally thought no one knew about her position, but Kratos must have gone flapping his gums for publicity, "That's true," she nodded slowly while staring at his red-brown hair.

He glanced over her shoulder at the TV, "What're you watching good?" he spun around, spinning the stool.

"Oh. It's a karate competition on Tangelo Island. My friends are competing in it this year, but I couldn't go," she paused and looked down at her right ankle, "Stupid sprained ankle."

"That's too bad. Is it the Champion Mistress?" Peter remembered to keep his hands to himself and crossed his arms on the counter.

"Competing? Yes, it is. She took her brother and cousin as her partners. They left on the ferry about twenty minutes ago. I really wanted to go, but it's hard to walk."

Jessie and James peeked around the doorframe, "There he is," Jessie pointed to Peter, "Come on. Let's go. I've just _got_ to see my work in action."

"Wait a second, Jess," James shivered, "I really don't think we should do this. What if he gets angry?" he squeaked, "I don't want to be a roasted **R**ocket."

"Stop being such a baby, James!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him in the door, stomping across the room and sitting down beside Peter.

Peter choked and eyed her nastily, just barely remembering he had to watch his temper, "Hi," he grumbled and turned away.

Jessie sat in a tight turtle-necked sleeveless white shirt showing her stomach and a short red skirt. Around the neck of her shirt was a short pink scarf and she'd actually traded in her big green earrings for red ones. Her sneakers were red, pink and white and she wore one red, one white and one pink karma bracelet on each wrist. The final touch was the pink tinted sunglasses. The left lens had tiny fake diamonds in the shape of a heart in the bottom corner. Her hair was up in a French twist and she gave Peter a nervous look before pulling out a blush kit and red lipstick.

James shivered as he sat down and looked away from Peter. He pulled at the strands of his cut denim shorts and repositioned his green and blue tie-dyed shirt about six dozen times. He kept pushing his green tinted sunglasses up his nose, but they just kept slipping back again. He messed with his green, blue and white sneakers and twisted his watch around his wrist. He'd pulled his hair back in a short ponytail and was now debating on taking it out.

Medira couldn't shake the feeling she knew these two, "Do I know you?" she asked blankly.

"Who? Us?" Jessie turned while putting on her lipstick, putting a line of red across her right cheek, "AH!" she shrieked before looking back to Medira as if nothing had happened, "Oh, uh…No. I don't believe so," she snickered nervously while vigorously rubbing the lipstick from her face.

Peter grumbled something and leaned over to Jessie, "What are you two doing here?" he growled slightly.

"We…just wanted to see our handy work put to the test," Jessie answered shyly.

"Please don't hurt me!" James begged, putting his chin on the table and putting an arm on each side, locking his fingers together on top of his head.

"And how, pray tell, would I do that without being discovered?" he snapped before leaning back to Medira, "Sorry about that. What were we saying?"

Medira blinked a few times, tilting her eyebrow, "Just talking about the competition on Tangelo."

"That's right! I remember now. Please, forgive my short term memory," he slid his hand under hers, picking it up to kiss the back.

She snatched her hand away, "Don't worry about it," she turned away to stare at the TV.

"Stupid!" Peter thought, mere inches from smacking himself in the forehead, "I'm sorry, Miss Kurayami. I honestly didn't mean anything by it," he leaned far to the left to look around her side opposite the counter, "Really."

"It's OK," Medira fidgeted nervously in her seat while watching the TV and glancing back at Peter.

A Meowth strolled in the door, a cell phone in his mouth. He hopped onto the table, his black collar with the gold bell clattering around. He sat down beside James and dropped the phone.

"Meowth-meowth!" Meowth watched himself, being extra careful not to talk.

James shrieked and grabbed the phone, pulling Jessie with him as he jumped out the door and ran around the side of the building. Medira and Peter turned around as the stool James had been sitting on crashed to the floor in his hurry.

"Well," Medira crossed her arms, "I wonder what _that_ was all about."

Peter just tilted an eyebrow and ignored them, "Who knows?" he turned back to Medira as she turned to face the TV.

Jessie and James stood beside the building, holding the phone between them to listen. Meowth stood at their feet, now on two legs, and stared up at the phone nervously. He could just hear The Boss explaining something and was too afraid to ask. Jessie and James looked at each other shakily before hanging up, snatching Meowth by the scruff of the neck and running down the street as fast as they could go.

Peter and Medira watched them soar by the door, both cocking their heads and blinking blankly. Butch leaned back in his seat in the center of the room and looked around the pillar. He pushed the white hair band around his head up and stared at Peter as he sat next to Medira. He was in a white T-shirt with bright green sleeves and bright green shorts reaching below his knees. He kicked the leg of the table with his bright green and white sneakers and puffed his hair from his face, glaring at Peter.

Cassidy sat across from him in daffodil yellow and bright orange. She had orange sunglasses and a yellow spaghetti-strapped shirt with orange trim and straps. Her tight orange skirt reached just below her knees and she wore a Thunder Stone bracelet on each wrist. Her yellow platform sandals had one orange stripe down each outside and three-inch soles. The two long 'ponytails' of her hair had each been braided then twisted together at the base of her neck. She crossed her right leg over her left and stared across the table at Butch.

"Are you even alive in there?" she asked, putting her right eyebrow up.

"Yes, I'm alive!" he snorted back, causing her to lean away.

"Geez! What's eating you?" she asked hesitantly, "Are you jealous of that guy or something? Because if you are-"

"Shut your trap, Cassidy!" he spat and scowled at Peter, "Can't you _not_ flap your gums for a measly five minutes?!"

"Ooh," she growled lowly and pounded her fist on the table, "I'm leaving," she puffed and stood up, picking up the yellow and orange pack that held her Team **R**ocket gear.

"What? What'd I do?" Butch stared at her as she walked away and stomped out the door, "What the hell was that for?"

Cassidy stormed down the boardwalk and slammed down on a bench, "Moron," she fumed until she heard the cell phone buried in her pack ring.

She dug frantically through the bag, being careful not to let any of her clothes spill out for fear they'd be recognized. She pulled out her phone, slammed the antenna up and turned it on, listening carefully to the crackling reception. Her eyes got wider with each word and she quickly hung up as soon as The Boss was done talking. She reached to her belt and called out Raticate, having picked Butch's pocket to get its Poke'Ball. She sprang up, put her backpack on, and started running down the boardwalk with Raticate trailing close behind.

"If that idiot Butch wants to find out what The Boss has to say, he can call and find out on his own," she puffed as she ran, deciding her partner could find out the hard way.

Butch shook his head and looked back to Peter, listening in as best he could, "So, what's the Champion Mistress up to out here in the Orange Archipelago?" Peter leaned around Medira's side.

"Just a vacation," Medira answered lightly, still staring at the TV, "We're going home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, hmm?" Peter said thoughtfully, "That's too bad, seeing as how I've yet to get to know you."

"Yeah," Medira muttered, staying turned away, yet narrowing her eyes at him as she looked far to the right, "I suppose so."

"There're your friends," Peter pointed to the TV screen, nearly bursting when he spotted Eevy.

Medira tipsily stood up and hit the volume button crazily to turn the TV up, "Group one is our returning champion group with the exception of May Oak!" most looked at the TV while others just continued drinking, "The Minor Master of Ecruteak City Pokemon Gym! Morty Hikoboshi!" people started moving closer to the TV, "The mystical magician of the Four Corners and Orange Archipelago! Eusine Hikoboshi!" as the next name was announced, people started getting closer, "Both being led by the Champion Mistress of Pokemon! Evangelina Hikoboshi!"

"Hey!" someone on the other side of the room cried, "The Champion Mistress is on TV!"

"Where?!" the whole bar boomed at once, jumping in front of the TV.

People were shouting everywhere, ganging up around the television and around Peter and Medira. One conversation in particular caught Medira's attention quite well, "Did you know the Elite Fourth and the Champion Mistress are together?" "No way! That Ryujin's one lucky guy!" "Yeah, she's really cute. And the Psychic Master and the Chill Mistress are together too!" "Woah! That's a total blow away! What about Peruwa? You can't honestly tell me he's _still_ single, can you?!" "No way! He got himself one heck of a babe from Dogwood over on GT Rin. I heard she's a real sweet!" "I'll bet! The Elite always get the good girls!"

"If they only knew," Medira said in a low murmur with a very slight snicker.

Peter felt like baking the group that was now gathered tightly around him, but it would have been no use even if he had been able to attack in public; he couldn't get his arms free! The people were bunched together so tightly he couldn't move! All this to watch the person _he_ wanted dead whomp a few people.

*^~^**^~^*

A motorboat roared across the water and it definitely wasn't Skiff Frigate's boat. It was pure black with a huge red **R** on each side and **R**-**R**-**R**ocket on the back. It was easy to see where this boat came from. A **R**ocket dressed all in black, face darkened by his hat, drove the boat as it skimmed along. Jessie, James, Meowth, Cassidy, Jen and Mondo sat on the dock, staring out at the boat as it approached. Butch came stumbling up behind them, growling about how next time Cassidy had better tell him what was going on. The boat stopped slowly at the edge of the dock, two of the three figures standing up.

One stepped up onto the dock. She wore a short white skirt with a red stripe just above the rim and tall white boots with a red stripe just below the top. Hanging from her belt were two rings, each on a foot and a half of rope. Also tucked in her belt was a black flower; a tulip. She wore a floppy red hat with a white front and long white gloves with a red stripe just below the top. Her shirt was black with the usual red **R** and was slightly V-necked. She wore a black choker and had light indigo eyes. She had bright blonde hair pulled to two ponytails; one on each side of her head. They were both curled like springs, snapping around each time she stepped. She adjusted her hat and smiled wide, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Hey," her voice was definitely soprano, "I'm Mondo's new partner."

"No problem!" Mondo drooled and beamed, "I'm Mondo!"

"So I gathered," she snickered and pulled one of her curly ponytails down, letting it spring back.

The second pulled himself up onto the dock and stood up straight, his left arm down to his side and his right fist on his hip. His hair was slightly shorter than James' but didn't boast the one stand hanging down in front. Well…That wasn't totally true. It was there, but he just kept blowing it back. It was pitch black; the very tips red with white above that. He wore long white pants with the red **R** on the outside of each ankle and white boots. His shirt was white with that usual **R** on the center and on the outside of each shoulder. His gloves were just like James and Butch's; but were white with **R**'s at the top of each. He popped his left knuckles and snickered.

"I'm Jen's new partner," he nodded once.

Jen stepped forward and giggled, putting her left hand up to her mouth and putting out her right, "H-H-Hi. I'm Jen. Lovely to meet you indeed," she smiled wide and turned slightly red. 

He merely shook her hand, which was definitely _not_ what Jen had been hoping for, "Good for you," he answered, in his opinion, sarcastically, "So, what Pokemon are we stealing today?"

"Eh…" Jessie leaned away nervously, "Steal…Pokemon?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh…yeah," Mondo's new partner said haughtily, "Last time I checked, that's what **R**ockets do, is it not?"

"The Boss told you this was a special assignment, didn't he?" Cassidy asked quickly.

"Yeah, but doesn't that mean like large quantity heists or something?" Jen's new partner put his shoulders up questioningly.

"Not in this case, I'm afraid," Mondo drooped, causing both the new members to frown.

"No. In this case we get used as targets in the line of fire," James moaned, slouching low.

"So…what? We don't get to steal any Pokemon?" Mondo's partner wilted, "What a rip off! This is totally unfair!"

"What goes here?! I'm only two gyps from becoming an Executive! Why'd The Boss put me out here?!" Jen's partner growled.

"You only need two scandals to be an Executive?!" Jen bugged out, "Geez!"

"What? How far away are _you_?" he narrowed one eye, now trying to process why he got stuck with this bimbette.

"Seven at least!" Jen wailed, "I'm a total failure!"

"Don't feel bad," Jessie moaned, "You only need a fraction of what we need."

"Can I ask a question?" Mondo's new partner crossed her arms, right under left, and put up her right index finger, "If we don't steal Pokemon, what do we do?"

Butch looked side to side before leaning down to whisper, "Ever heard of Peter Rubeus?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Yeah!" another wave of cheers filled the entire bar.

This had been going on for a good two hours now, the whole place cheering every time the Champion Mistress or one of her partners made a good hit. Hisses and boos went out each time they took a hit or missed, which was only somewhat rare. Most of the people shouting were either boozed-up or getting there and the whole building would shake every time the roar of applause went out. Medira was half sloshed, still sitting in the same spot, but starting to zone. Peter had been watching himself, knowing he had to stay sober to get all the information he could. If he got drunk, any data he accumulated would be instantly forgotten upon waking up with a hangover. Medira tipped back and he quickly caught her, sitting her back up and minding where he put his hands.

"Hey, thanks," she swallowed and blinked hard, looking down at her watch, "I think I'd better get going. It's getting late and I just _know_ I'm gonna be smashed in the morning."

"In the morning?" he thought as she stood up wavering, "What about _now_?" he reached out and caught her arm as she started tipping, "Man, you're a dizzy drunk."

"Thanks a lot," she puffed with a hiccup, snatching her arm away.

"Geez, and a mean one too. Let me walk with you," he stood up but she shoved him to sit.

"No. Don't be silly. It's just a couple blocks at most," she closed her eyes hard and opened them slowly, "On second thought, yeah. Maybe you'd better come."

He grinned and stood up, literally having to guide her out of the place. He probably would have had to anyway, seeing as how there was a slew of people everywhere you looked. After they had successfully managed to navigate the tank traps of people, they got onto the beach and started walking slowly, Peter being forced to steady her every now and then.

"So, what have been up to way out here in the Orange Islands?" Peter pulled her to stand straight.

"Just hanging out," she swallowed, not being too dizzy to answer questions, "Swimming, surfing, playing beach ball. You know. Island stuff."

He _wished_ he knew what she was talking about, but he never really cared to know, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. You're going home tomorrow, you said?"

"Yeah, if our friend Maren gets here on time. I'm supposed to go out with my boyfriend before we leave, but we might not have time."

He turned up the left corner of his upper lip at the mention of Jason, "Oh, really? That's too bad," he choked out, not believing he actually just said what he said.

"That place right there," Medira pointed off to the side to Lorelei's beach house, surprising him that she actually remembered where she was staying.

"Lorelei's place," Peter helped her up the steps, "I should have known…"

"What?" she looked at him and tipped her head, "What'd you just say?"

"Oh, nothing!" he jumped about six feet into the air, "Just muttering to myself."

"What? You talk to yourself when you're drunk?" she snickered.

"I had one drink, thank you," he nearly let his hiss slip out, but caught it just in time.

"Yeah, sure you did," she laughed as she hopped to a stop in front of the door, "Thanks for walking with me. It was really nice of you."

"It was no tro-" he was cut off quickly as she turned and pulled his shirt, laying her lips on his.

"This feels…familiar…" even though she was a bit on the intoxicated side, she could still place her thoughts well enough.

He stood wide-eyed, blinking hard, "She must really be looped to do this…I hope…" he closed his eyes and put his arms around her back.

She pulled back slowly, staring into his…uh…brown (?) eyes, "Um…Thanks again," she reached back and pulled his hands away. 

"Yeah…Yeah sure," he stepped back and hit the bar, thinking silently as she opened the door, "No, Peter, you _can't_ go inside. You _won't_ go inside. Not even if she asks," he looked her over, "No matter how good she looks and how loose she is…No!" he shook himself straight and looked away, glancing back every now and again, "You've got work to do. Let it wait until she knows just who it is she's getting into it with. Even _you_ must admit it'd be wrong."

She popped the door open, "You know," she started while turning around, "I never got…" she paused, as he was gone, "…Your name…"

*^~^**^~^*

Peter pulled himself over the back railing of The Boss' beach house and walked in the back door. He walked over to the bed, turned around, and fell backwards onto it, bouncing a bit before lying still with his arms stretched out to either side and his legs hanging off the bed. He stayed there for a good twenty minutes as the setting sun fell to darkness. He kept a dead straight and blank face while slowly shaking his head and closing his eyes. He thought very briefly about what she'd said; they were leaving for Gertan Rin (or, as the islanders he was trying to impersonate called it, 'GT Rin') early the next day and she'd probably be out with Peruwa before they left. This, and this alone, gave him a chance to strike without fear of Medira getting caught in the blast, but that also meant Jason Jonathon Peruwa III wouldn't be there. That was something he'd just have to deal with, as he didn't want to risk hurting Medira.

He stood and walked into the bathroom, vigorously scratching at his forehead to remove the brown from it. After a good two-dozen tries, he finally got it as clean as he could. The contacts were trashed immediately thereafter. The tan came off fairly easily; more easily than the hair color, that's for sure. He was elated, to say the least, at the sight of his snake and dagger. He quickly changed to black pants and boots and a deep blue long sleeved shirt. He sighed as his snakish red eyes stared back instead of those brown things. He pulled the earring off and stomped on it, wishing _never_ to see that hideous thing _ever_ again. He stepped out just as Team **R**ocket stepped in and hooked his black cloak to his shoulders, turning around with it whirling with him and glaring at them.

"What do you want?" he hissed, his real voice filling the room, "And why did you not knock?"

"Well…You see…uh, Master Rubeus…" James poked his fingers together, "Don't char broil us, but The Boss sent us a couple of new…uh…friends?"

Peter turned his head to the left and narrowed his left eye, "Oh really? And who might they be?"

Mondo stepped to the side, "This is Domino," he motioned to the blond that had arrived on the boat, "My new partner."

"What a pleasure," Domino jumped forward, "What a great honor to meet you, Master Rubeus. I've seen all your files and records at the police station. You _are_ the best."

Mondo muttered something as Jen pointed over her shoulder, "And this is Jaz," she pointed directly at the guy who'd come off the boat, "_My_ new partner."

"Very pleased to meet you, Master Rubeus, sir," Jaz was nearly paralyzed in delight at the sight of Peter, "You are truly the best of the worst, sir. Even The Boss admires you, sir."

"Thank you," Peter put his right hand on his hip, "But comments will not earn you anything from me. Only doing your job will get you your payment, and I'm sorry to disappoint you, Miss Domino, but I do not pay in affection," Domino drooped as Mondo felt like cheering, but detained himself, "As far as your boss admiring me…Good for him. If he's so desperate he needs to find a role model in someone half is age such as me, I'll begin to question just how he manages to lead the notorious Team **R**ocket without fear of a conspiracy or revolt."

"Hey! You can't talk about our Boss like that!" Domino snapped out of herself, pulling the loops from her belt and spinning them wildly.

The loops spun in a blur, creating the sound of a twister, "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Peter snickered.

"Don't do it, Domino!" Jen shrieked, "He's dangerous!"

"I'm not going to let him talk about Giovanni like that!" Domino spat, "Take back the stuff you said or I'll knock you upside the head!"

"You've got a big mouth, Miss Domino," Peter grinned and turned to his right, putting his left hand up towards her, "That will earn you _nothing_."

He let out a wave of heat, hitting Domino head on. She stopped swinging the loops and crossed her arms in front of her face. She was lifted right off her feet and thrown back into the wall, causing Jessie and Butch to jump to the side. She slammed the wall and slipped down, shouting as she hit and moaning as slid down to sit, her knees together and her legs bent up. Her rings clattered to the floor beside her as she put her right arm around her knees and her left hand on the floor in a desperate attempt to stand up. Mondo ran over to her and sat down next to her, smiling wide as she looked up and nodded at him. Mondo reached to hand her back her rings, but he grabbed the metal loops, searing his hand. Peter's heat wave had heated the metal up, burning his hand.

"How'd he do that?!" Jaz flipped.

"For a near Executive, you sure are stupid, "Jen muttered, "Master Rubeus has acquired the power of heat and flames as well as his ability to drop to shadows."

"Shadows?" Jaz stepped back, "Eee…"

"I suggest you all mind your words and actions," Peter crossed his arms and ignored the dirty looks Mondo and Domino were sending him, "We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow and I'm not going to deal with your ignorance. You will learn your place," he looked out the sliding glass doors leading onto the deck and onto the beach, "Or you will _be_ displaced."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Blown-Up Beach Blow-Out

Notes  
OK...So "Jaz" wasn't the most _creative_ of all names. Hey, neither is "Jen", so deal with it. I've been kinda obsessed with Team Rocket lately, so this is the least of your worries if you don't like them. [Eevy: Oh goody...] ~_~*

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	30. 100 Blown Up Beach Blow Out

**Blown-Up Beach Blow-Out  
_Japanese Title:_** Fire Bombs And Blaster Balls! Try To Change And Break Hearts!  
_**Translation:**_ Faia Bakudan To Burasuto Booru! Torai Tame Chenji To Bureiku Hatsu!  
**By: Pro_V **

Medira held the side of her forehead and sat up with a slight moan. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, looking around through blurred vision. She had _such_ a migraine. She regretted going to the bar now, as this hangover was going to last a while. Her eyes suddenly widened and she jumped to her feet, completely forgetting about her sprained ankle. She hissed between clenched teeth as she ran out the door to see the clock.

"Oh damn!" she burst and ran back in the bedroom, changing faster than anyone would have thought humanly possible, "I've only got ten minutes to get to the boat and it's a twenty minute walk! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!"

She ran out the door, as best she could, slipping up now and then as she bolted down the boardwalk. She searched left and right, trying to see if she could find the nameless guy she'd met the night before, but had no such luck.

"Maybe I imagined him. I was pretty looped," she laughed to herself, "But I kissed him…" she choked, "What'd I do? Kiss air?"

She made it to the dock with about twenty-three seconds to spare and pushed herself up on the railing to wait. Eevy and Lance zipped right past her, not even glancing back, as they were being followed by just about everyone else on the boat. Guys were bolting after Eevy, nearly slipping on their own drool, and giggling girls flew after Lance, shrieking in delight. Needless to say, they just kept running. Luri, Will and Jason had done the smart thing and brought their hoods up before they even got on the boat. Sooney and Tracey walked down the ramp from the boat, discussing something, and Ash and Misty followed close behind. All four of them looked overly serious. Skiff was running after Yuu-Yuu as she stomped away from him and Rachel and Beth were both just slouching along behind. Morty kept his arms wrapped around Lisle's waist as he walked behind her and Eusine laid his arm over Mizu's shoulders and squeezed her as close as he could. Jason jammed his way past Will and Luri and threw his arms around Medira, picking her up and choking her in an overly affectionate hug.

"Jason! You're choking me!" she shrieked as he stood her straight, replacing her feet…Er…Foot on the ground.

"I can't help it! I missed you!" he kissed her left cheek as hard as he could.

"Geez! It's only been a day, JP!" she leaned away as he stepped back.

"What did you just call me?" his eyes narrowed slowly and he stood dead straight.

"S-Sorry," she swallowed, "It's just…With the hood and all…You know. I didn't mean it, Jason."

"You still think of me as JP, don't you?" his shoulders fell, "To you, I'm still the shadowed JP, even if you _do_ know who I am."

"No! That's not true!" she jumped to stand as well as she could.

"Yeah, and the next thing you're going to tell me is that you weren't drinking last night and you don't have a hangover now," he crossed his arms and shook his head, "You know. You _promised_ me you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry. I really am," she looked down and away, "I didn't mean it."

He dropped his arms to his sides and looked down, slowly shaking his head, "I know. It's just…The whole time we were there, all I did was worry about you."

"Aww, you don't need to worry about me!" she jumped and threw her arms around his waist, causing him to jump a bit, "I can take care of myself!"

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't want to go home," Yuu-Yuu stuffed her face in the pillow at the top of her bed, "I want to stay here in the nice warm sun."

"Pichu-pi," her Pichu nodded as it sat beside her and grinned, "Pichu-chu pich."

"Yuu-Yuu. Could I talk to you?" Skiff poked his head in the door, "Please?"

"No!" she shouted with a growl, "Go back with your precious _Hellen_ and do _not_ come back!"

"Hellen isn't precious to me at all! Stop being stubborn!" he snapped and bent his eyebrows down in an evil scowl.

She stayed laid out on her bed, "Get out of my room," she puffed.

"First of all, it's not really _your_ room. And secondly, I want to apologize to you. Can't you at least let me do that before you kick me out?"

"No. Go away!" she sat up and glared at him, "Get out!" he simply crossed his arms and stood up straight, "I don't know what your problem is, but you can just-"

"I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is _Alax Heinz_!"

"Oh. So _that's_ what's wrong," she shook her head, "You're jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous!" he turned beat red and clenched his fists at his sides, "…All right! I am! I'm jealous! Jealous and thoroughly ticked off!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Whatever," she flicked a fuzz ball from the sheet.

"What do you mean 'whatever'? What in the world is that supposed to tell me?" he looked at her blankly.

She didn't really answer his question, "You don't have to be jealous," she watched him slouch and tip his head, "You know…He tried to kiss me. All the time. But," she glanced up at his confused expression, "I told him I didn't want to. Because I want my first boyfriend/girlfriend kiss to be from…you."

His jaw dropped and his eye twitched nervously, "Oh. Well…Hellen was expecting a lot more of me than she got. She implied the whole 'kiss-me' bit all the time, but I always ignored it. She asked if I could ask if she could go back to Gertan Rin with us. I told her I did, though I didn't, and told her Eevy refused, though it was really me who said no."

Yuu-Yuu smirked and shook her head, turning around to talk to Pichu, "Hey, Pichu. Could we be alone for-" she suddenly choked, "Pichu? Pichu, where are you? Pichu, where'd you go? Pichu!"

"What? Where'd your Pichu go?" Skiff looked frantically side to side.

"I don't know! He was here just a minute ago!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked, "Pichu!"

"Look there!" Skiff pointed to the sliding glass door and the note stuck in the bottom, "What's it say, Yuu-Yuu?"

"_One little Pichu in a bag is worth two-hundred big-ones in our hands_," Yuu-Yuu flipped the letter over, seeing a bold red **R**, "Team **R**ocket stole my Pichu!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Pika-chu! Pika!" Pikachu wondered around the perimeter of Lorelei's beach house, calling out for Yuu-Yuu's Pichu, "Pika-chu! Pika!"

"Pichu! Where are you, Pichu?" Ash walked in the opposite direction, "Pichu!"

"If you can hear us, Pichu, say something!" Misty walked down the beach, "Pichu!"

"Togi-togi-pii! Togi-togi-pii!" no one could tell if Togepi was just shouting to hear itself shout or if it was really trying to help, "Togi-tog togi-togi!"

"This is really weird, Misty," Ash stopped next to her and put his hands on his hips, "Team **R**ocket's never been this good at stealing Pokemon before."

"I know. It's really strange. It's like they've suddenly gone professional or something," Misty crossed her arms.

"The only thing Jessie and James are professionals at is screwing up," he only meant that as a partial joke, as it was totally true, "But that definitely still doesn't explain how they were able to steal Pichu without Skiff or Yuu-Yuu noticing. They were both in the room and Pichu just up and fizzled out of existence."

Pikachu hopped up the porch steps, bouncing over to the table. He sprang onto the chair and up onto the tabletop. Togepi had been sitting right there.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu gasped at the paper sitting under the citronella candle in the center of the table, and the **R** on the back, "Chu pikachu! Pi-pi-pi!" he moved the candle, picked the letter up in his mouth, and dashed down the sand, "Pika chu!" he called with his mouth full.

"What's up, Pikachu? What's that?" Ash bent and took the paper from his Pokemon's mouth, "Oh man. The red **R**.quot;

"What?!" Misty quickly snatched it from his hands, "_What usually goes up but now has gone down? Your luck, little twerp-os! We've got Togepi now!_" Misty shot up straight as a board, her hands stiffening and the paper fluttering down onto the sand, "Oh my God. Togepi!" her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into Ash's arms.

"Misty! Misty, wake up!" Ash shook her shoulders.

"Pikachu-pi!" Pikachu pulled her arm, "Pikachu-pi, pika cha!"

*^~^**^~^*

"My Togepi. My Togepi. My Togepi," Misty clutched a pillow against her chest and sat with her eyes wide open, staring at nothing, "My poor, defenseless, baby Togepi."

"Misty, it's OK. We'll find your Togepi and Yuu-Yuu's Pichu too," Rachel looked helplessly at Misty as her eyes started watering, "Please don't cry, Misty. You'll get _me_ all misty."

"Why is that?" Misty glanced over at her, eyes and complexion turning red.

"It really gets me down…to see my friends hurting," one wet mark made its way down her face, but she vigorously rubbed it away, "So, just don't cry, OK? We'll find your Togepi."

"What about my Pichu?" Yuu-Yuu peeked around the doorframe.

"We'll find her Togepi and your Pichu too. After all, if Team **R**ocket stole both of them, they'll have them both. Probably together, knowing them," Rachel nodded slowly and stood up, "I think I'll go for a walk. I'll keep my eyes and ears open for any sign of them. See you later guys," Rachel waited until she was on the boardwalk to start sniffing and tearing up.

*^~^**^~^*

Skiff kicked up a huge wash of sand, "Why did it have to be Yuu-Yuu's Pichu? Why couldn't it have been someone else's? Someone with more experience as a trainer, someone a little older, someone who could handle this better, someone-"

"Someone who isn't this close to you and someone you don't care about as much?" Ash walked along beside him, his arms folded behind his back.

"If you're trying to make a joke, it isn't working," Skiff hissed a bit.

"Sorry," Ash apologized nervously.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded from his shoulder.

"It's fine," Skiff shook his head and looked down while walking.

"Far-fetch'd far!" his Farfetch'd trotted along beside him.

"You know something?" Skiff stopped to laugh, "You were actually right!"

Ash started laughing crazily, causing Pikachu to jump down to avoid getting laughed off. He stood right beside his leg, not taking any chances. Farfetch'd spotted a careless baby Goldeen, deciding it looked good, even without a side of Weedle or Caterpie. He sauntered down to the water and smacked the Goldeen over the head with his leek. Pikachu felt sorry for the poor little Water- type and had to look away. He heard the oddest of noises, quickly looking back and seeing no Farfetch'd. 

"Pikachu! Pika-cha! Pika-pi!" Pikachu shrieked and bit down on Ash's ankle.

"Yeow!" Ash swatted him back, "Why'd you bite me, Pikachu?!"

"Pika! Pika-pika-chu!" he pointed off to the side and at the water, "Pika chu!" he bent his ears to look like the feathers on Farfetch'd's head and pulled out his nose to make a beak, "Pika-chi pikachu! Pi-pi-pikachu!"

"Farfetch'd!" Skiff sprang into the air, "No! Not Farfetch'd!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran to the water's edge, plucking a bottle from the sand, "Pika-pi! Pi-pika cha!"

"Let me see that!" Skiff yanked it from Pikachu's paws and stared at the red **R**'s circling the outside of the bottle, "Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" he pried it open and pulled out a note with the red **R** on it, "_To you this may sound a bit farfetched, but truth be told, we've stolen Farfetch'd!_" Skiff fell over flat on his face, hacking into the sand.

*^~^**^~^*

"This is very strange," Mizu pondered the Pokemon kidnappings, "Team **R**ocket has never, _ever_ been able to get anything done right before."

"That's what I told Misty right before they got her Togepi," Ash moaned.

"What are we going to do?!" Misty bawled, "I won't leave this island without my Togepi! I can't!"

"What about my baby Pichu?!" Yuu-Yuu wailed, "I can't just leave him with that wretched Team **R**ocket!"

"My poor Farfetch'd!" Skiff cried, "They're gonna boil him up and eat him! I just know it!"

"Eev ee," Vovo looked over them sadly.

Eevy walked silently to the bar at the edge of the cliffs, looking down at the water, "Don't worry you three. We'll get your Pokemon back before we leave today. I promise."

"You should be promising _something_," Peter grumbled to himself while looking through the periscope in Team **R**ocket's Remoraid sub, "Promising to die quick and easy."

"How much longer are we going to sit here?" Jaz coughed, "It's getting cramped and stuffy."

"I think I'm turning claustrophobic," James whined, shivering in the back corner.

"How 'bout claw-stroke-phobic?" Meowth dragged his claws across James' face, "Stop ya' whinin'! We'll all get cha' broiled if ya' don't shut 'ep!"

"Would you please…for the love of flames…and your own bodies…stop with the fighting!" Peter growled as he turned around.

"Yes, sir," Meowth nodded over and over again.

"No problem!" James agreed quickly.

"Thank you," Peter nodded while turning back around and staring up, "No Medira. This is perfect timing. Ready your **R**ocket **R**ockets," he stepped back, "And wait for my signal."

"Far-fetch'd far!" Farfetch'd squirmed around in the bag he'd been stuffed into, "Far-farfetch'd!"

"Pichu-pi! Pi-chu-chu-pi!" Pichu let out a bit of a Thundershock into the jar he was in, "Pi-chu-pi!"

"Togi-togi-pii!" no one could tell if Togepi even _knew_ she was kidnapped, "Togi-tog-togi-togi togi-piii!"

Will crossed his arms and legs as he sat on the bench, suddenly sitting up straight, "Will. Hey, Will!" Luri waved her hand in front of his face, "Oh. I get it now," it clicked after a second, "A premonition."

Will came-to a few seconds later, shaking himself straight and blinking hard, "Eevy," he looked slowly to his right and at Eevy, "Eevy! Get away from the edge!" he sprang to his feet and started running.

"Hey! Hey! Hey, wait for me!" Luri jumped up behind him.

"Hmm?" Eevy turned around to tilt an eyebrow at Will, "What's your problem?" she leaned backwards against the bar.

"Get away from the edge!" he tripped up and she just shook it off.

"Fire at will," Peter paused, "As in the inclination, not William."

"No problem!" Cassidy laughed wildly, "**R**ocket **R**ockets deploy!"

Eevy paused at the explosion from behind her, turning just in time to see the ground she was standing on disappear from beneath her feet. The chain holding her Poke'Balls flew off, snagging on a rock below her. She snatched a jagged stone, holding tight and shivering. She took a deep breath, sighing.

"Eevy!" Lance flailed to the edge, "My God! Are you all right?!"

"Eevee-eev, eevee!" Vovo wailed helplessly down to her.

"I'm fine!" she called up, gripping the edge harder, "Thanks for the warning, Will. Too bad I didn't take it…"

"Damn. I missed," Cassidy snickered, "Oh well. I'll get 'em with the next shot."

"There's another one coming!" Luri called, "Get out of there!"

"And where, exactly, am I supposed to go?!" Eevy shrieked as the next shot hit the cliff to her right.

"Your aim bites!" Jen snapped from behind Cassidy, "Are you aiming for the cliff or the girl?!"

"Shut up!" Cassidy slapped her back, "You're screwing up my concentration!"

"_What_ concentration?" Domino puffed from behind.

"All right!" Lance thundered, "Who's shooting what and why?!"

"You'd all just better prepare for trouble!"

"And while you're at it, you should make it double!"

"We're shooting rockets to infect the world with devastation!"

"We're shooting to blight all people in every nation!"

"Oh, come on," Eusine slapped his own forehead.

"Do you guys _ever_ quit it with the motto?" Mizu crossed her arms.

"No! Now…To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" 

"James!"

"Butch!"

"Cassidy!"

"Jen!"

"Jaz!"

"Mondo!"

"Domino!"

"Domino?" Morty whispered.

"Jaz?" Lisle also questioned.

"Team **R**ocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth!"

"Persian!"

"Rat-I-cate!"

"Mur krow murk!"

"How disgustingly pathetic," Peter moaned from behind them.

"_You_!" Eevy spat after hearing his voice, "You've got gall interrupting my vacation!"

"Boohoo for you," Peter laughed and grinned, "**R**ockets, please step aside. I've got some unfinished business to attend to," he stepped up between them and pushed Jaz to a certain spot, "I need your shadow. Be still," he melted into Jaz's shaking silhouette and ran across the water and up the cliff.

"Eevy!" Misty cried, "He's coming for you! Look out!"

"And, again, where am I supposed to go?!" Eevy dug her boots into the cliff as his shadow made its way towards her, "My Poke'Balls!" she looked down at her Poke'Ball chain, swinging in the rush of the sea breeze.

"Now then," Peter's shadow stopped on the cliffs beside her, not becoming solid, "You don't want to hang on, do you?"

"What?!" she snapped, "Come on! Go 3D and face me like a real man and not the shadow of a coward you are!"

"Now, now, now. Let's not be hasty. Just hear me out," he started traveling in circles around her, "Think, Evangelina. Think of the good you'll do your friends by letting go."

"Are you stoned?" she cracked, reaching for her Poke'Balls, but they were way too far away.

"Listen! Think of the mistakes you've made, Evangelina," he seemed to have her attention now, absorbing the white from her eyes with black, "You wasted a week of your could-have-been relationship with Lance fighting over it. Your Espeon broke his leg because _you_ wanted through the woods. Your Pokemon bare cuts from battles to earn _you_ your current placement."

"That's…true," Eevy's head tilted to the side.

"Don't listen to him!" Lance shouted down, "I'm not angry in any fashion about that! You know it! I've told you that before! Don't let him play his mind games with you!"

"Don't fall for it, Eevy!" Tracey shouted down.

"Your Pokemon fight for you, not just because you order them to!" Ash looked desperately over the edge.

"Ignore them," Peter was warping her just like he had Medira, "You gave up your Ditto and broke your Eevee's heart, as well as your own if I'm correct. You nearly let your Eevee drown in the Gladiola River. You've broken the promises for Minor Master and Mistress positions you made to your friends. Why not let go? You'll never have to make up for the mistakes you've made and Lance can find a new girl; someone who won't slap him for trying to protect her. Let go, angel-girl."

Peter slipped away and Eevy blinked, clearing her vision, "If I let go, I won't have to worry about fixing what I've messed up."

"Don't say that!" Morty called down, "Don't let go!"

"I can make their lives easier…" she closed her eyes.

"Eevee! Eevee-eev!" Vovo's eyes started spilling over and Ash's Poke'Dex activated, "Don't leave me! Eevy!"

Eevy swallowed and looked up, "I can fix things. And only by letting go!"

"No! Don't let go!" Ash sprang to the edge, "Hang on, Eevy!"

Eevy took in a deep breath, pulled her boots from the cliff, and let go, pushing off as she fell, "Damn you, Evangelina!" Lance shouted, watching her fall, "No!"

"I don't believe it," Sooney started hyperventilating and shaking, "We've lost her."

"She actually let go," Morty fell to his knees, "My sister."

"Eevy's gone. She killed herself," Eusine fell flat on his face.

"No," Lance fell backwards, sitting down stunned, "No. This just can't happen," he shook his head, eyes wide open, "No! After everything I went through, she went and did that! Didn't she care about herself enough not to do that?" he leaned forward, covering his eyes in his hands and put his elbows on his propped-up knees.

"I don't believe she did that," Mizu quaked.

"She actually listened to Peter," Lisle swallowed hard.

"Before she would even listen to us," Yuu-Yuu sniffed.

"At least, she achieved her dream before she-" Skiff started coughing and turned away.

"Eevy!" Vovo started bawling, "Why'd you leave me? Why did you leave me behind?"

"I thought I knew her better," Luri looked down and away.

"I never picked up any such intentions from her before now," Will swallowed and sat down, "I didn't save her."

"After all the things we did to save her, she did that," Ash pulled his cap down.

"Rubeus stole my Pokemon and the life of my friend," Misty sniffed.

"I just don't believe it," Brock gaped, "It's just…No."

"I got her! I got her! I got her! I got her! I got her!" Peter cheered as he stood on top of the Remoraid sub, "I got her!"

"Eevy," Lance broke down and just sat there, "Why did you listen to Rubeus? After what you said to Medira. Why?"

"Why did my Mistress leave me?" Vovo curled up in a tight little ball and shook, "Why did she do that? Why has she forgotten me?"

Everyone but Peter started sniffling. Even _Team **R**ocket_ started blubbering a bit. Peter tilted his eyebrow at that, not realizing the **R**ockets actually cared about anyone or anything but themselves.

"That's just so sad!" James wailed and ran to the other end of the sub.

"Why'd you fire so close?!" Jen cracked Cassidy in the back of the head.

"You're the one that wasn't trying to stop me!" Cassidy barked back.

Butch leaned against the fin of the Remoraid and blinked hard, "I feel…horrible."

"Did we really…" Jaz stumbled backwards, "…really kill her?"

"I think I'm gonna faint," Domino choked up and fell over face-first.

"That poor girl," Jessie sat and pulled her knees to her chin, "She hand looks and everything."

"I'm Mondo all right. Mondo cruel," Mondo sniffed from behind the Remoraid fin.

"Why'd we have ta' go 'n fire on 'em?" Meowth's eyes bubbled over.

"Even if they could be considered our enemies in a way…it was still cruel," Persian sniffled.

"Rat I cate…" Raticate nodded.

"Mur krow-krow murk," Murkrow looked down.

Lance saw black boots stop in front of him. Medira. He thought about looking up and hissing at her that her precious Peter had just killed his Evangelina, but decided against it. That was definitely not what the Champion Mistress would have wanted. A hand took his chin and pushed his face up. He blinked quickly, choking.

"Do not mourn for me, if I have not truly died."

Peter stopped dead in the middle of his cheering. Heads shot up and gasps went out. Team **R**ocket twitched nervously. Everyone stared as if they were seeing a ghost.

"But you just-" Lance cut himself off, "You let go."

"No I didn't," Eevy crossed her arms behind her back, "Well…I did, but I had to get my Poke'Balls some how. I let go of my handhold and caught the chain my Poke'Balls were on," she whipped it around beside her, "Silly people! You didn't _really_ think I'd kill myself," she threw her Sun Ball into the air, "Did you?"

"I-I…" Lance put his hands through her hair, staring into her eyes, "Thank you," he threw his arms around her waist, "Thank you for not leaving me."

She let her head rest on his shoulder, "I won't leave you, or anyone. I _want_ to make up for the mistakes I've made; to make everything right again. I'll keep my promises," she pulled away, "But only after Peter Rubeus has eaten dirt!"

"Oh really? And just what are you going to do without hurting Farfetch'd, Togepi and Pichu too?" Peter spit out his tongue, "I dare you to attack!"

"My Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu sprang into the air, "Don't hurt it Eevy!"

"Don't worry. I won't," Eevy enlarged a Poke'Ball.

Lance reached into his inside coat pocket, "You picked my pocket!" he burst, "That's-!"

"Go, Rage Ball! Draco, I choose you!" Eevy cut him off as the sides of his mouth fell down in utter surprise and aggravation, "Draco. Go down there and take back Farfetch'd, Pichu and Togepi."

"Berru! Berru!" Draco flapped his wings heavily and lifted into the air, zipping down towards Team **R**ocket.

"Oh my geez!" Jen shrieked as Draco zipped overhead, "He's got Farfetch'd!"

"Farfetch'd! Yeah!" Skiff jumped.

"That's great, Draco! Let Farfetch'd out and go get the other two!" Eevy watched Lance twitch as she commanded his Pokemon.

"Farfetch'd! My buddy!" Skiff's Pokemon flew to him and tossed his wings around his trainer, "All right!"

"He's coming back!" Jaz ducked and covered as he whipped on over, "No! Pichu!"

"Yay! Pichu!" Yuu-Yuu cried as her Pikachu Pre-Evolution fell from Draco's grasp and into hers, "Pichu!"

"Go get Togepi, Draco!" Eevy called, "Then Team **R**ocket's gonna blast off…"

"_My_ Togepi!" Mondo pulled the bottle Togepi was in out of Draco's line of flight, "You're not getting it!"

"Hand it over, you little brat!" Misty hissed, now thoroughly enraged, "Give back my Togepi, right this minute!"

"Draco! Max speed! Get back Misty's Togepi!" Eevy snorted, "Knock them flying if you have to!"

"Berruuu!" Draco sped up, snatching Mondo and pulling him into the air before prying Togepi from him and dropping him back to the sub.

"All right, Draco!" Misty clapped as the Dragon carefully handed the Egg Pokemon to her, "You saved my Togepi!"

"Ash, I'm going to need your Pikachu," Eevy fumed and stared down at Peter.

"Why?" Ash cocked his head.

"Pikachu pika," Pikachu put one ear up and one ear down.

"Just do it!" Eevy ordered.

"All right! Geez," Ash picked Pikachu up, "You do whatever Eevy tells you and be careful."

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu saluted and hopped onto Eevy's shoulder.

"OK, Pikachu! Here we go!" Eevy balanced on the edge and tossed Pikachu into the air, "Hit me with your best Thunder attack, now, Pikachu!"

"Are you insane?!" Ash flipped out from behind her.

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu let out a roar of thunder.

Thunder started rumbling, wind started blowing, and lighting struck around the group. No one could tell if this was Pikachu or one of Eevy's psychic storms. Some lightning that hit the ground merely crackled, causing no damage. Others left huge holes and crevasses. The center whip, coming straight down from Pikachu, lit straight into Eevy. She simply stood, and took the shot dead on.

"She's nuts!" Mizu shrieked, "She's gonna be crispy when she comes out of there!"

"No!" Will shouted over the sudden explosion that came, "She's using Pikachu's electrical force to power her psychic storms! If anything, she'll come out feeling like a million bucks!"

The electricity started sparking even more than it already was, twisting and whirling in as Eevy absorbed every bit she could. Arms outstretched, eyes closed and head leaned back, she stood flowing with electric power. Pikachu flopped to the ground behind her as the sky darkened. She dropped her hands to her sides and put her head up. She slowly opened her eyes, showing a bright white.

"You want my position, Rubeus?" she questioned calmly, putting her arm above her head, "Then come and take it from me."

She brought her arm straight down and out, letting lose a funnel of electricity. As Team **R**ocket well knew by that time, water conducts electricity. And, too bad for them, they were still standing on their Remoraid sub in the middle of the water; as was Peter. The thunder hit, exploding on contact. With all the flames and the sudden hit, the **R**ocket **R**ockets were set off as well, blowing Team **R**ocket sky-high. Peter had managed to slip to shadow form and get away just in time, traveling off to the side and onto the beach, where he ducked into the palm tree forest. Team **R**ocket had no time to comment, simply screaming…

"Team **R**ocket's been blasted off again!"

Eevy's arm sunk back to her side and she slipped to her knees, propping herself up with her arms, "What a wicked feeling," she muttered and looked down at her right hand as the sparking slowly stopped.

"Are you all right?!" Lance slid to a stop beside her, "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," she flipped to sit right, "I'm sorry I scared you guys. I really didn't mean it. I thought you saw me snag the chain."

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Lance wrapped his arms around her shoulders from her right, "I thought you went and left me."

"Let me in there!" Vovo slammed him out of the way, "Eevy!"

"Vovo!" Eevy squeezed him as he knocked her over and licked her face.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about me!" he rubbed his head on her chin.

"I could never forget you, Vovo! You're my one of my very best friends!" she heard slight growls, "…My best Pokemon friends."

*^~^**^~^*

"Are you sad to leave?" Medira stepped up beside Eevy.

"Partially. But I'll be happy to see home again too," Eevy smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry…a-about Peter before."

"You had no control over it, Medira. It's not your fault."

"Sometimes I wonder," she crossed her arms and watched Mandarin Island getting smaller and smaller in the distance.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Home Turf


	31. 101 Home Turf

**Home Turf  
_Japanese Title:_** Back On Home Grounds! Planning Away With…The Rocket Gang?!  
**_Translation:_** Bakku On Hoomu Teinai! Kikaku Sakini Abekku...Sono Roketto-dan?!  
**By: Pro_V **

"I…hate…snow," Yuu-Yuu grumbled and looked at the snowy white stuff that lay before her again, "Can we go back to the Orange Islands now?"

"No," Eevy stated plainly, walking past her and up the ice-covered walk, "We have work to do. I am _not_ resting until Peter Rubeus is sucking prison food twenty-four/seven."

"O…K," Ash shook his head stiffly, "I think I'll go along with this. Uh huh."

"What strange, twisted, warped little plan are you concocting in that loopy little head of yours?" Will ran up beside Eevy and crossed his arms behind his back while walking.

"Oh, don't worry, Will. It'll meet your standards on the strange-o-meter," Eevy laughed and trudged to the front door of Rainbow Mansion, "It may be dangerous, it may not work, but it'll be one hell of a blast!"

"She's lost it," Mizu wilted, "Lost it completely."

"Uh huh," Lisle nodded slowly, "I totally agree."

"Well, I agree with her more than I agree with the two of you," Sooney puffed at them, "This whole Peter fiasco has to end."

"Me too!" Misty suddenly jumped, "I won't leave until he's gone."

"Thank you, girls," Eevy tiptoed along the hall, "Why do I get the strangest feeling I'm being followed?" she looked side to side nervously, seeing a shadow creeping up the wall beside her, "Eee…Eee," she whimpered, "YAH!" she spun around, shrieking crazily.

"Pi!" {Sorry!} Pikachu jumped back shivering, "Pi-pikachu!" {I didn't mean it!} he covered his eyes and shook his head.

"Oh, Pikachu," Eevy sighed and let out a deep breath, "I know you didn't mean it. I'm just paranoid," she picked him up in her right arm and patted his head with her left hand, "Sorry, Pika-pal."

"Pikachu pi. Pika Cha-cha-pi chu chuuu ka," {That's nice. Now I know why Lance likes you _so_ much…} he sighed as she scratched his ears.

"How about you come with me? I hear you like ketchup," she watched his eyes start shining, "Well, I'll get you a whole bottle."

"Pika CHAU!" {Yes! Yes! Ketchup! Yes!} he hopped up on her head and rubbed his cheek in her hair.

"Oh, you like me now, do you?" she snickered, "Hey, Ash. You mind if Pikachu has some ketchup?"

"Doesn't bother me one bit," Ash pulled Misty's bag in the front door.

"OK. See ya'!" she started walking down the hall, "What color? Red, green or purple?"

"Pika?" {Pardon?} Pikachu tilted his eyebrow, then his whole head.

"So you're a classic red Pikachu, huh? I like the purple myself. Vovo likes the green stuff," she put him down on the kitchen table, "Here you go. A whole bottle all for you."

"Pikachuu," {Oh yeah…} Pikachu drooled, his hands on his cheeks as he dreamily stared at the bottle, "Pika-cha pikachu." {I will love you forever, Eevy!}

Eevy stared out the window, speaking out loud, though Pikachu could hardly be classified as listening, "The end's getting closer and closer, Pikachu. It'll be just a few more days before we finish him off. I can feel it in my bones," she shivered and pulled an apple from the basket beside her on the counter, "This feeling, whatever it is, is telling me…This has to work," she crunched down into the apple, eyes narrowing at the cloudless winter sky.

*^~^**^~^*

"How…did she…do that?" Jessie hacked into the hard, grassy ground.

"I don't really want to know," Cassidy spit out a shower of dirt.

"Me neither. No way," **Meowth** gagged and polished his now dirt-covered charm.

"Where'd we land anyway?" Jen looked around blankly.

"I'm afraid to find out," Domino pulled at her ponytails; a nervous habit.

"Me too," Mondo flicked a bug from his pants, "I don't really care anyway."

"Why not?" Jaz looked him over.

"After what just happened, we can't face The Boss!" Mondo flipped, "We didn't get our money!"

"The Boss will kill us if we go back empty handed again!" James shrieked, "I'm scared to stay and scared to go!"

"Stop your blubbering!" Butch snapped, "Either we go back, or the Cadre **R**ockets will be on us like dirt on a new pair of boots!"

"Who would you rather face?" Persian brushed at his fur with his paw, "The Cadres or The Boss?"

Team **R**ocket stared around at each other for a bit, looking blankly at one another. They sighed and slouched, standing up just as an oversized shadow approached. And it _wasn't_ Peter Rubeus.

*^~^**^~^*

"Geez, Pikachu! Slow down!" Eevy watched Pikachu relentlessly drinking the ketchup, "You're going to make yourself sick!"

"Pika…chu," {Nah…Don't worry!} he grinned up at her, mouth covered in tomato paste, and went right back to the bottle again.

"Oh brother," Eevy sighed and shook her head, "What is it with you and ketchup?"

"Pi ka cha," {I dunno.} he paused to shrug at her before he continued yet again.

Something moved outside the window, catching Eevy's attention, "Woah! What was that?" she spun toward the window, her cloak flying with her.

"Pikachu?" {What'd you see?} Pikachu licked his lips and tilted his head to the left, putting up his right ear, "Pikachu pika chu." {I heard something too.}

"You heard it, didn't you?" she watched him nod, grasping the ketchup while hopping onto her shoulder, "At least I know it wasn't just me."

She looked side to side, staring out each window before looking to the next. Something tapped the glass on the window behind her, causing her to spin to see it. Pikachu held tight to her shoulder as she turned, nearly losing his precious ketchup. Eevy sidestepped to the window.

"What the-?" she cut herself off and popped the window, "Hold still. I don't like moving targets," she put out her right arm.

"Wait!" Jen shrieked as Eevy's palm was slammed into her face, "Don't blast us off just yet!"

"Why not? I consider it an honor to blast you into orbit," Eevy grinned with Pikachu snickering on her shoulder.

"Look," Jaz pushed Jen to the side, "Our Boss is thoroughly ticked off," he leaned on the windowsill, "You see, we're short on cash from Rubeus bumping us off."

"And that is supposed to make _my_ eyes water _because_…?" Eevy impatiently awaited an answer.

"Well, maybe it doesn't, but we could offer some help in exchange for a bit of money," Jaz grinned and James nodded crazily behind him.

"Us?" she pointed to herself as they nodded, "Accept help from…you?" she pointed to them and they nodded again, "And get mixed up with the likes of Team **R**ocket? I think not!"

She started to slam the window shut and scream for Lance, but the appearance of a shadow behind them and someone catching the window stopped her, "Hold on and hear us out."

She did _not_ recognize that voice or the one after it, "We're being legit just this once, so we might as well work for the cream of the crop."

Her left eyebrow went up, "Pardon?" she gagged as Pikachu looked up to see the face of the one standing in the window as he shoved Jaz back.

Pikachu twitched nervously at the size of the guy standing in the window, "Pika. Pikachu." {Oh my God. He's humungus.}

"Whatever it is you just said, I totally agree," Eevy swallowed as the guy snatched her hand.

"I'm Buson," he shook her hand as hard as he could, "And this is my partner, Bashou."

"Hehe…Hey," Eevy waved hesitantly, noticing the other **R**ockets steered clear of these two.

"You see, Miss Hikoboshi," Bashou shoved forward, actually quite polite, "Our Boss, Giovanni, is in quite the tight spot at the moment. Either he gets money, or he loses his Gym. The Vir-"

"The Viridian City Gym. I know that. What do you take be for; an ignoramus?" Eevy snapped, figuring that'd get them angry, yet they both stayed calm.

"No, Miss," Buson stepped up, "We take you for a pretty young woman with a strong sense of power."

"Compliments will earn you nothing but the Dragon Master's fist getting to know your jaw bone," Eevy crossed her arms and Pikachu nodded.

"Yes, that may be so, but we would be more than happy to assist you in canceling Master Rubeus' reservations at _Le Restaurant De Liberte_," Buson grinned wide, "In exchange for a bit of _argent_."

Eevy put up her eyebrow with a dead blank face, "Me? Pay you?" she started laughing hysterically, causing every single **R**ocket to facefault, "You _must_ be joking! Why would the Champion Mistress disgrace her name by working with the likes of Team **R**ocket?!"

"Peter Rubeus is a tough opponent," Bashou crossed his arms, "With Buson's brains and brawn and my criminal-uh-crafting mind," he paused and looked back at the other **R**ockets, "And these blown light bulbs as back-up, you could get the job done well."

"I have three-dozen people at my aid already. What makes you so special?" Eevy crossed her arms in return and took a defiant pose with Pikachu sitting on her head, causing her to look not _quite_ as threatening.

"We have quite a few resources you wouldn't otherwise have. We have scientists at our beck and call. They could create offensive and defensive weapons unbeatable even by Peter Rubeus," Buson crossed his arms right back again.

"I don't need weapons or shields to beat Peter Rubeus!" she leaned right into Buson's face, snorting, "…And if you're going to…work with me…you'd better learn that."

"PIKACHU?!" {WHAT?!} Pikachu wigged-out on her head, "Pika-pi! Pikachu cha chau! Pika-pika pikachu!" {Ash! Come here quick! She's lost her mind!}

"Calm down, Pikachu!" Eevy pulled him down and stared at him, "Everything will be just fine. If they try anything, they'll have over two-dozen Gym Leaders trailing their every move."

"Pika-pika! Pi pikachu!" {Gimme that stupid thing! Give it here!} Pikachu slapped his paw on Eevy's Poke'Dex, "Shouldn't you consult Master Lance first or something?!"

"Pikachu. Everything will be fine," Eevy turned to face Bashou and the **R**ockets, "After all. These two handsome young men wouldn't want to get blasted off, now would they?" she let her eyes flash red.

"No, ma'am," Buson shook his head, "We're in this for the money, not the frequent flier miles."

"First of all," Eevy paused as they started piling through the window, "In Rainbow Mansion, we…uh…tend to use the _front door_ when making a presentable entrance."

"Uh…yeah," Pikachu nodded slowly.

"Oh, uh, well," Jessie pulled herself back out of the window, "That would be the best way, wouldn't it?"

*^~^**^~^*

Ash clutched Pikachu as close as he could get him, "Keep your mitts off," he hissed at James.

"Do you think we _want_ to get blasted off, twerp?" Jessie spat, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you in the first place. Rest assured, as soon as this is over, we're gone until next we may meet."

"You know," Lance pulled Eevy into the corner of the room, "I do not at all appreciate this."

"Don't worry," she patted his left cheek with her right hand, "Something tells me these guys might actually be helpful. Besides," she put her index finger under his chin, "You wouldn't let anything happen to little old me, would you?" he shook his head slowly, eyes wide open, "I mean, you're so strong and everything…Nothing could get past you."

"Nope," he twittered, "Uh! I mean, thanks."

"What do you say we go out to the porch swing later?" she locked her arm in his.

"What do _you_ say we forget the swing and go down the hall?" she flicked his nose for that.

Bashou rolled his eyes, "Are you two _always_ like this?" he coughed.

"Like I said before; if you work with me, you learn your place. You, my fine, blue-haired friend, are far below Lance and me," Eevy crossed her arms.

"Yes, ma'am," he puffed and slumped back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Yuu-Yuu moved as far away from Team **R**ocket as she could get, "You leave my Pichu alone!" she partially wailed, clutching Pichu's Poke'Ball.

Skiff backed up beside her, "Make one move toward my Farfetch'd and you'll not live to see tomorrow!"

"Knock it off!" Medira snapped, thoroughly annoyed at the fighting, "Look! If we're going to get rid of Peter, let's do it, and do it now!"

Eevy stepped away a step, "What's up with you all of a sudden?" she cocked her head.

"I just want this whole fiasco to end! I just want him away from here!" her heart snapped, as inside, she knew she was lying.

Jason put his arm around her shoulders, "Calm down, Medira. We'll get everything back to normal."

"Normal?" Butch put up one eyebrow, "You people consider your lives 'normal'?"

"Normal is when you have to actually work for money!" Cassidy stomped to a stand.

"When you have to save for and buy and cook your own food!" Jen spat and stood up next to her.

"When you don't get what you want the second you want it!" Domino shot to her feet, pulling off her cap.

"This isn't normal!" Mondo started turning red, "This is wrong!" 

"Normal is when you have to _try_ for things!" Jaz nodded vigorously.

"When you live a normal live, you earn things and feel the real pleasures of doing your job right!" Jessie cracked, "Our life is _less_ than normal when yours is _more_!"

"Normal is when real people do real work to get real rewards!" James said pointedly with a triumphant laugh.

Everyone in the room frozen. Were those actual _human beings_' voices coming from the mouths of Team **R**ocket? They were always so evil and cold-blooded, yet they were actually right. The Elite _used_ to know what that was like…before they became Elite…

"I never knew your lives were like that," Sooney's head fell to the side, "You guys always make yourselves out to be so well off."

"Well..." Jessie looked over at Bashou and Buson, "Those two, on the other hand…They're part of the Cadre **R**ockets."

"Cadre **R**ockets?" Misty's head mimicked Sooney's, "What's that?"

"An elite few chosen to command the grunts," Buson crossed his arms and snickered, "Namely; us."

Bashou yawned wide, "If you'll permit us to, we'd like to get to sleep. There's a lot of planning to do tomorrow."

Eevy pondered this for a minute, "I suppose you could stay in the extra rooms on the upper floors."

"WHAT?!" Ash, Misty, Brock, Sooney, Tracey, Yuu-Yuu, Skiff, Will, Luri and basically everyone else shrieked, "But that's where _we_ stay!"

*^~^**^~^*

Mizu laid with her eyes wide open, "I just can't do it. I just can't sleep with those _people_ in the next room."

"Just close your eyes and sleep," Eusine rolled to stuff his face in the pillow on the other bed, "Please, Zumi? We need sleep."

"But I can't sleep!" she sat up in a shot of movement, "I just can't go to sleep knowing those people are even in the same _city _as me, let alone the same _house_ on the same _floor_!"

Eusine slumped to a stand and trudged across the room, slamming down in the bed next to her, "Zumi," he said flatly, "Calm down. Team **R**ocket will _not_ get your Pokemon. Don't worry."

"I can't help it!" she wailed and shrieked, "I don't want to lose my Seel or my Cloyster or my Azumarill or my Psyduck or my Seadra and _especially_ not my Kingler!"

"Stop it!" he accidentally snapped, "You will _not_ lose your Pokemon."

"Promise?" she was bright red and sniffed.

"I promise," he rolled his eyes and stood up, "Now get some sleep."

"Wait!" she caught his arm, "Stay here with me!"

"I am," he said pointedly, "Right over there."

"No! Here," she yanked him back down, "Right here. Please?"

"Uh…" he swallowed as she pulled him to lay down and put her arm around him, "I don't know…"

"So, you'll sleep with a stranger, but not with me?" she asked, half sarcastically/half seriously.

He scowled at that, realizing she was right, "Fine," he partially fumed, "Just get some sleep."

She puffed as he rolled over to face away, "Eusine!" she snapped and pulled him back, "Are you playing dumb or are you really this stupid?!"

"What?" he asked seriously.

Her eye twitched as she growled, "Eusine. Don't be a dope," she pulled him over by his collar.

"Um…Mizu…I really don't think we should be doing this," he pulled away until she forced forward and kissed him.

He started to protest again, but his words were completely stopped. Her hands were at the top of his neck, partially through his hair. His hands slid around her waist and gripped the back of her aqua nightgown as she moved closer, drawing him nearer and nearer. He started to break away, and he made it enough to open his mouth to breathe, but she pushed forward with a deep breath and touched her lips back onto his. His mouth, still being open, was only enticed by her tongue hitting his. She coaxed a bit before his tongue started playing with hers. He squirmed closer and she pushed him back, then crossing her arms around his neck.

"Now…What was it you were saying?" she smirked and wet her bottom lip.

"Never mind," his grip tightened as he pulled her over again, throwing every bit of rejection he had right out the window.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy slammed down on her bed, "My bed, my bed, my bed!" she shrieked, "Lorelei's place was great, but I missed _my_ bed! All mine and no one else's!"

"So, I guess that leaves me out, huh?" Lance laughed from the doorway.

"You know what I meant," she sat up and glared at him, "What are you gonna do? Just stand there in the doorway?"

"Not necessarily," he sat on the opposite side of the bed and pulled her to lay down, "You know, you really scared me before," she tilted her eyebrow as he squeezed her shoulders, "Back on Mandarin."

"I'm sorry about that. I really am," she looked to her left at him, "I thought you watched me catch the chain."

"Just don't do that to me again," he moved his hand to her elbow and squeezed her harder, "Ever."

"If I ever get caught in that kind of situation again, I'll pull you with me," she snickered at the scowl he acquired, "I'm kidding!"

"Yeah. I know," he took a deep breath, "You're wearing the perfume I got you, aren't you?"

"Yeah," she turned slightly red, "Do ya' like it?"

"Absolutely," he grinned, "Now all my senses have a heyday around you."

She shook her head, "Very funny," she kissed his forehead.

"I thought so," he propped his head up from the side with his right arm, "You know, this whole Team **R**ocket thing doesn't agree with me."

"I know," she twisted a piece of his hair around her finger and let it spring down between his eyes.

"Stop that," he swiped it back and was starting to scowl before she leaned over.

He fell onto his back as she pushed and kissed him, pulling back and leaving their foreheads touching, "Should I stop that too?"

"No. Do that all you like," he pushed her over.

*^~^**^~^*

James yawned and walked down the hallway, his arms crossed behind his head. He spotted Jessie and stopped dead.

"What are you up to?" he looked over her shoulder.

"Shh," she whispered, "As soon as the twerps fall asleep, Pikachu will be all ours!"

"Ah!" he shrieked, "You can't steal Pikachu! If you do, Bashou and Buson will get blasted off! Do you know what they'd do to us?!"

"Shut up, James!" she smacked him back, "We'll get more money out of selling Pikachu than we will out of the Elite any day. Now come on and help me."

"No way!" he puffed forcefully, "I'm not taking any part in this!" he turned and walked straight down the hall.

"James! James, you get back here right this minute! James!" she stomped her right foot, which usually caused him to obey his orders, but he just kept going, "James!" he found his assigned room and walked right in, completely ignoring her, "I don't believe it."

"Meowth!" James thundered upon walking into his room, "What are you doing?!"

"Heya, Jimbo!" Meowth looked back at him, polishing his charm the whole time, "I'm just polishin' up 'de ol' charm!"

"Yes, that I can see, but that's my bottle cap polish!" he growled and snatched the container away, "AH! You've almost used it up!"

"Sorry, Jimmy, but ma' charm has ta' be extra-'specially shiny if we're workin' with 'de Elite Fou'."

"Why, you no good tabby-cat!" James picked him up by the scruff of the neck and booted him out of the room, "Keep your dirty paws off my Cap Shiner!"

"Geez. What'd I do ta' deserve 'dat one?" Meowth replaced his charm on his forehead and walked down the hall, "Whatchya' up ta', Jess?" he stopped next to Jessie, who was still staring dead-blankly down the hall, "Hey. Are you OK?"

Jessie twitched, "Just fine," she moaned and slowly turned around, trudging down the hall, completely forgetting about Pikachu.

"I 'tink 'dis whole floor's been in 'de high altitude way too long," Meowth tilted his head.

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I-"

"Lisle! Would ya' shut up?!" Morty shot up and glared across the room at her.

"I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I don't want to lose my Pokemon…"

Morty rolled his eyes and flopped backwards, "It's useless."

"Morty?"

"_What_?"

"I don't want to lose my Pokemon."

"Damn it, Lisle! You're _not_ going to lose your Pokemon! Get over it!" he rolled over and jammed his face in the pillow, letting out a muffled, "Go to sleep!"

The room remained quiet for a few moments before, "I don't want to lose my Pokemon. I don't want to lose my Pokemon…"

Morty rolled back over and growled, sitting up, "Lisle. _Please_…_Please_ stop." 

The mantra continued. Well…At least she'd laid down. Maybe if she stayed laying down, she'd eventually talk herself to sleep. Heh…Yeah right. He grabbed the pillow and slammed it over his head, muttering nasty comments into the fluffy abyss. He sat there, puffing to the pillow for a few minutes before it was pulled from his head.

"_What_,_ Lisle_?" he glared at the dirty-blond standing next to him, "Wait. Let me guess. You don't want to lose your Pokemon?"

She nodded slowly and sadly. He pulled the pillow from her, smashed it down on the bed, rolled away, and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder to sleep. He sensed she'd walked away, sighing as he heard her get into bed, and started to drift off. About twenty seconds later, his eyes shot open and he rolled to find her standing there again, fluffing her own pillow before plopping it next to his and laying down next to him. She stared at him as he glared at her, and gave him a pouty face as if to say, "Please don't make me leave." He sighed and gave in, shaking his head and rolling back again. She tapped his shoulder.

"_What_, _Lisle_?" he hissed lowly, clutching the pillow to keep from beaning her one.

"I'm sorry," she poked her index fingers together, "But I _really_ don't want to lose my Pokemon."

He looked over his shoulder at her, finding she was sulking there, drooping significantly, "You don't have to be sorry. Just…Stop saying it."

"I will," she smirked and pulled his arm, rolling him back, "How come you're ignoring me?"

"I'm not _ignoring_ you. I'm _trying_ to get some sleep," he explained indignantly.

She pulled some of her hair around and waved the strands at him, "I think you're lying," she teased.

"I am not."

She grinned impishly, "Then prove it," she leaned over, "Prove to _me_ what you proved to Whitney."

"I-I-I…" he started to sit up, to get away, but she managed to distract him enough that she'd grabbed his shirt without him noticing.

She forced him back far enough that he had nowhere to go. He couldn't move away from her kiss. She kissed him lightly at first, encouraging him to share her intentions, then kissed him again. And once again. With each connection of their lips, he loosened more and more. He let himself fall back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down and over. She pulled back and sat up, but he pulled her down again, this time starting things off and slipping a forceful tongue into her mouth. She wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that at first, but did just as he wanted. She dropped right down to him and tempted him with her own tongue. She rolled away, but he followed, still having his hands on her back.

"Now _there's_ a way to make you stop talking," he stared her in the eyes.

"Mum's the word," she grinned, walking her fingers up his chest and over his shoulder, pulling him down. 

*^~^**^~^*

"_What_ was Eevy thinking?" Luri bugged, "Letting Team **R**ocket stay here…And the whole thing about helping us too. It's just wrong."

"Would you please stop?" Will pulled on the sleeve of her dress.

"Stop it!" she smacked him off, "Go get my Poke'Balls," she ordered, "I want to be able to get to them."

"Go get your own Poke'Balls!" he spat out his tongue, "I'm going to sleep," he rolled and went right to sleep.

"Wake up!" she poked him as hard as she could in the side.

"Ouch! Knock it off!" he crabbed and pushed her back.

"Go get my Poke'Balls then!" she hissed at him.

"Get 'em yourself!" he cracked back.

"You lazy oaf!" she punched his arm.

"That's it!" he snorted, rolling to hold her arms at her sides, "You went and got me mad now."

"Don't you dare!" she growled, trying to wriggle her arms free, "No! No, William!" he kept himself propped up above her, "I'm warning you!"

"Oh, what're you gonna do?" he asked pointedly, cocking an eyebrow and dropping down a bit.

"William Delphi Logos. You had better get off me by the time I count to three or we will _never_ have a family."

"Like you'd really do it," he rolled his eyes, then swallowed, "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Maybe you'll just wait and find out," she jabbed her knee into his stomach and watched his eyes nearly fall from his head, "No. I wouldn't do it," he sighed until she muttered, "Too small a target anyway."

"Why you-!"

"No!" she let out a muffled scream as he dropped down and let his tongue into her mouth, yet she stopped fighting.

"No?" he tipped his head at her.

After swallowing hard, she caught his collar and pulled him down, "Did I say no? I meant yes."

*^~^**^~^*

Medira sat fingering the hem of the sheets, "What am I going to do? Am I going to help them or leave them to do it alone? I can't just turn my back on my friends, but I can't turn away from Peter either."

"It's all right, Medira," Jason put his right hand through her hair, "You'll do just as you're meant to, just like we do and always will."

"Are you sure about that, Jason?" she looked at him with whimpering eyes, "Are you sure that's what will happen? Can you ever be totally sure?"

"No," he answered truthfully, "No one can ever be totally sure about anything."

"Then why do you always listen to the Beasts?" she partially snapped and turned to her right to put her feet on the floor.

"Because I trust the Beasts. Just like I know you do," he moved up behind her and put his arms around her shoulders, "They brought us together, Medira. Please don't tell me you're backing away from them."

"No. I'm not. But what happens if they _are_ wrong? What would you do?" she fidgeted with her hands in her lap.

"I don't know what I'd do, just like you don't know what you'll do," he rested his chin on her right shoulder, "They are right, Medira. You have to trust them. The more trust you put in them, the more accurate their predictions will be."

"I trust them," she nodded, "Really I do, but…I just don't know anymore. With this whole Team **R**ocket thing and the fact we're actually going after Peter…I just don't know."

"That's what you're worried about?" his heart twisted in knots, "If you really, truly, honestly think you'd rather be with him, say so."

Her stomach started winding around itself, "No. I don't. I really love you, Jason. What Peter was…Was just a lust for fire."

He gave her a wicked grin, "I can give you fire. Not that kind, but…"

"Don't do it," she glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Too late!" he fell backwards, pulling her with him from behind, "Gotcha now!"

"Can we skip the runaround tonight?" she caused him to pout before she continued, "Let's just get right to it," his smirk spread right across his face.

*^~^**^~^* 

"So…You're planning something with the **R**ockets, angel-girl?" Peter snorted, "Just you wait and see what happens when you try and put your 'plan' into motion. Peter Rubeus has just as clever a mind as you do. I'm watching and waiting and soon I'll have what, _and who_, I want," he crossed his arms and looked down, eyes closed, "The end _is_ getting nearer, as a matter of fact. Whatever I'm feeling, I know angel-girl is too. The finish draws closer…And I am prepared."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Gaining Ground

Notes  
I _told_ you I was going to use Team **R**ocket more. And here's to hoping I got all the font change mistakes out of it...That's really all I have to say. That and I have a lot of work to do to, so onward!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_


	32. 102 Gaining Ground

**Gaining Ground  
_Japanese Title:_** Heading In To Gain More Ground! Turning The Tables On Jealousy!  
**_Translation:_** Hedingu In Tame Eru Motto Jimen! Kaiten Sono Taku On Jerashii!  
**By: Pro_V **

"This is crazy!" Jessie slammed her fist on the table, scaring everyone into the air, "Why should we help them?! After all the times they've blasted up off and all the places they've blasted us off to, why should we do anything at all to help them?!"

"Because we need money," Buson snapped, "And because we get to get rid of Peter Rubeus once and for all!"

"I don't care about him!" she spat right back at him, "All I care about right now is whether or not I get Pikachu!"

"Stop with the Pikachu already!" Cassidy growled, "You're not getting it and you never will! Just face up to the facts, Jessie! It'll never happen!"

"Yes it will! I'll get that twerp's Pikachu if it's the very last thing I do in life!" Jessie fumed right in Cassidy's face, "James! Aren't you going to help me here?!"

"Uh…I wasn't actually…planning on it, Jess…" James gave her a nervous grin.

"Oh, that's just _great_!" she hissed.

"What _is_ all the yelling in here?!" Eevy crashed the door open, "I can hear you all the way outside!"

Jessie slammed down in her chair and slouched, crossing her arms, "Nothing," she puffed lowly.

"If you…say so," she tilted her head and closed the door behind her.

"Ooh! That purple princess makes me so angry!" Jen cracked and stood up, "She thinks she's so great!"

"Well, technically," Mondo crossed his arms, "She _is_ better than us."

"Shut _up_!" Domino whacked him in the back of the head, "You don't need to rub it in!"

"Enough!" Bashou huffed, "Stop your fighting! Either we work with these people, or we get fired. If you want to back out and lose your jobs, go ahead! I'm parking my ass right here!"

"I'm not going anywhere either!" Butch shivered a bit, "Besides, if we leave, either The Boss, Rubeus or _both_ will be after us. I'd rather stay safe; here with Elite trainers."

"To tell you the truth," Jaz swallowed hard and quaked, "I'm more afraid of these people…than I am of them…"

*^~^**^~^*

Yuu-Yuu decided if she couldn't boot Team **R**ocket out, she'd try and make them leave instead, "Do you guys _ever_ change your clothes?" she eyed every **R**ocket from head to toe.

"You are just _so_ funny," Jen hissed, "Of course we do. Do you think these are our _only_ uniforms or something?"

"Never know," she buried her face in her Pichu's fur, "By the way you were complaining before, and by the way you _smell_…"

"That is not at all funny, you little wretch!" Cassidy barked evilly.

"If you don't like my attitude, get away from me!" Yuu-Yuu spat, her Pichu spitting out his tongue.

"Stop fighting," Eevy shook her head, "Bashou. Buson."

"Yes, ma'am?" they looked up from the books they'd been reading so intently.

"I need your help," she turned and walked out, causing them to follow obediently, "I think, _I think_, I may have a bit of a plan."

"Really?" Bashou stopped as she unlocked the door to the computer room, "What, may I ask, does it involve?"

"Come in and sit," Eevy sat down in front of her laptop with Bashou and Buson on either side, "This is an overhead map of Rainbow Metro. It shows every landmark with perfect details and exact measurements."

"Uh huh," Buson nodded and leaned his right elbow on the table, putting his chin in his hand.

"This is the Elite Icon. Which I'm sure you knew already. Straight down this same road, directly east, from the Icon is Rainbow Hill. Straight down the eastern side of the hill is a stretch of the Gladiola River. It's bigger than a stream, but a bit smaller than a river. It makes up Rainbow Falls. There's a bridge over it. I'm sure you knew that too. This set up is ideal for my plan, but it's going to require a lot more planning and even a few altercations to the landscape."

"And I suppose that's where we come in?" Bashou crossed his arms.

"Yes. I need you to take the other **R**ockets and go up to Rainbow Hill. You need to check for a straight path leading from here," she brought up an overhead of the hill and marked a blue X on it, "to here. All right?" she marked a red X at the edge of the river, "And from here," she pointed to the blue X, "to here," she made a yellow X on the bridge, "Can you do that?"

"Sure we can do it," Bashou shrugged, "But what if there's no straight path?"

Eevy stayed silent for a moment, staring at the computer screen, "Make one."

*^~^**^~^*

"This place is _so_ creepy!" Domino shrieked, "I don't like this! _I don't like this! **I don't like this!**_"

"Aw, nothin's gonna happen, Domino!" Mondo laughed haughtily, "After all, I'm here!"

"That's one of the many things I'm afraid of!" she cried, causing him to frown.

"Could you shut up?" Butch snapped, "I want to be able to hear incase something pops out of the trees!"

"This is it," James looked up from the map and scanned left to right, "This is where we're supposed to be."

"Out here in the middle of the woods?!" Jessie growled, "I'll bet she just sent us out here to get us lost!"

"She did not!" Buson thundered back in her face, "She gave us specific orders and we intend to follow them; with or without your approval, cooperation, and/or involvement."

"Sorry!" she squeaked, scampering back behind Cassidy, "I'll be good."

"That's nice," Bashou started scanning the area, "Now. She said she wanted a straight and clear path down to the water and over to the bridge. Jessie, James, Meowth, Domino and Mondo work on the trail to the water. Butch, Cassidy, Jen, Jaz and Persian work towards the bridge," he turned to them, "Get moving!"

"Ain't 'dey gonna help?" Meowth fumed as he started kicking branches from the path.

"Probably not," Mondo slouched low to the ground, "They'll probably just sit up there and watch."

"Why don't we use our Pokemon?" Jen looked up, "Maybe if we get done quicker we can go home and nap longer."

"Good idea," Jessie reached to her Poke'Balls, "Arbok and Wobbuffet!" she let out her only two Pokemon, "Come on guys. Help us clear the path."

"Wobb-u-wobb!" Wobbuffet started picking up sticks and chucking them away.

One conked Buson right in the head, "Hey! You stupid blue bozo! Watch it!" he turned on Jessie, "Mind your Pokemon!"

"Sorry, Buson, sir," she quivered and stepped back a step, "You're going to get me killed!" she hissed at Wobbuffet, "Watch what you're doing!"

"Wobb wobbu wobb!" Wobbuffet traipsed down farther away and threw the sticks and rocks in the opposite direction.

"Come on out, Weezing, Victreebel," James jumped away as Victreebel started to bite at him, "No! No, Victreebel! No!"

"I choose you, Electrode and Muk!" Mondo released his Pokemon, "Be careful you don't put sludge in the water, Muk. I don't need to get sued."

"I guess you guys are going to meet my all-star Pokemon. Come on out, Tangela! You too, Porygon! And how about you, **Murkrow**!" Domino threw her Poke'Balls forward.

"A Porygon!" Mondo jumped in for a better look, "Where'd you get that?"

"I used to work at the Game Corner in Celadon. The Boss let me have it as a going away present," Domino grinned as he pouted.

"Hey," Cassidy nudged Butch's side, "They're letting out their Pokemon."

"Really?" he stood straight and watched Victreebel hopping along behind the screaming James, "So they are. Let's use ours too. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we can get away from Bashou and Buson. Go, Sandslash! Go, Golbat!"

"Get put there, Pinsir! Parasect, you too!" Cassidy sent out her Pokemon, "And you, Raticate, too!"

"Come out and help, Primeape and Machoke!" Jen tossed her Poke'Balls forward.

"Since when do you have a Machoke?!" Jessie jumped and spazzed.

"I thought you had a black Weepinbell," James lifted Victreebel off his head enough to talk before toppling back under it again.

"I did," Jen grinned long and hard, "But The Boss traded me this Machoke for it. Because it was an alternate color, he said it was a good find. I do miss my Weepinbell sometimes though…" she trailed off, "I sure hope The Boss hasn't sold him…"

"I wonder if The Boss would be interested in a Victreebel who clings to you like static?" James said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

"If I was to trade him Wobbuffet, I'd be _ec_static!" Jessie hissed as she punched Wobbuffet away.

Jen just shook her head, sauntering over to Jaz with a huge smile, "What Pokemon do _you_ have, Jaz?"

He looked at her without moving his head and put up his right eyebrow, "You might not like them. Go, Vileplume! Go, Beedrill!"

"_Beedrill_?!" Jessie, James and Meowth shrieked, "I hate Beedrill!"

"Stop your blabbering and get to work!" Bashou snapped, then spotting the Pokemon, "_Those_ are your Pokemon? What are they doing? Wilting?"

"You ought to be using real, tough, fighting Pokemon," Buson crossed his arms, "Pokemon like ours. They'd do you a lot more good."

"Uh oh," Persian stepped back, "Here it comes…"

"Hitmonchan! Hitmonlee! Hitmontop! Poliwrath! Magneton! Dugtrio! I choose all of you!" Bashou stomped forward a step and let his Poke'Balls fly.

"Nidoking! Nidoqueen! Rhydon! Tyranitar! Kangaskhan! Golem! I choose everyone now!" Buson threw all of his Poke'Balls forward into the grass.

"Oh _no_!" the other **R**ockets wailed.

*^~^**^~^*

James was slumped back in a chair, snoring like a freight train. Jessie was sprawled out on the couch with Meowth curled up in a ball on the back. Cassidy was asleep in a chair and Butch was sleeping leaning up against the wall. Domino and Mondo were in sleeping bags on the floor. Jaz had flocked to the kitchen and Bashou and Buson were looking still out by the bridge. Jen sat, staring into the fireplace.

"I'm such a loser," she mumbled, pulling her knees up to her chin, "My partner's almost an Executive and I'm nothing but a grunt, curled up at her enemies' feet, begging for money. What is there left for me to do with my life?" she sighed and shook her head.

"Hey. Are you all right?" her partner scared her about twenty feet into the air.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking," she adjusted her gloves.

"Oh," he stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth, "What about?" he asked with his mouth full.

"This whole 'work with the Elite' thing. I hate that purple princess, I really, _really_ do, yet she was the first person we turned to when we needed money."

He slammed down next to her, shoving Mondo's snoring self out of the way, "Desperate times call for desperate measures. That's why you _really_ gave The Boss your Weepinbell, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she murmured, "I actually loved my Weepinbell. When I went into the Princess Festival awards, Weepinbell was my choice Pokemon. I just gave him up like he didn't matter." 

"How'd you do?" she stared at him blankly as he watched the fire and continued stuffing his face, "In the awards?"

"Not very well," she frowned, "I didn't even survive the first round."

"Hold on a second," he actually stopped eating (*gasp!*) and turned to look at her more closely, "I don't believe it. I do not believe it!" he started laughing as hysterically as he could without waking anyone.

"What's so funny?" her head fell to the side in utter confusion.

"T-T-Trinity Troika, right?!" he fell over laughing as she turned bright red.

"How'd you-?!"

"I was there!" he rolled in near silent hilarity, "That wasn't that moron Mondo cheering you on; it was me!"

"WHAT?!" her eyes would have fallen from her head, had they not been secured.

He was too busy laughing wildly to offer a real reply. Domino and Mondo stood up tiredly and slumped away, going into the next room. They seemly fell asleep again, as there wasn't enough noise for them to have been doing what Mondo wanted to be doing. James stayed asleep on the other side of the room and Jessie buried her face in the couch cushion, refusing to be disturbed from her peaceful slumber. Meowth was out like a light, despite the noises, and snoozed away. Cassidy turned to curl up in the chair and Butch slowly but surely drooped to sit while sleeping, neither waking. Jaz just kept laughing.

"_You_ were cheering for me?! It wasn't the kid?!" she just sat there, gaping.

He just kept laughing and kicking hysterically, "I-I-I'm sorry! It's just-" he couldn't stop, "W-When you're not you, you're marvelous!"

Her stomach twisted into a thousand knots, "What?" she whimpered, her chin and eyes trembling.

"Uh-I didn't mean that…quite the way it sounded!" he shrieked, waving his arms as she started crying softly, "I really didn't mean it, Jen!"

"Yeah right. Sure you didn't," she coughed and started lowly wailing, "Go be Domino's partner. Let Mondo cheer me on next time."

She started to stand up, but he snatched her wrist, "I didn't mean it. Really I didn't," he gripped tighter as she started whimpering again, "I swear I didn't," he stood up next to her and she backed away again.

"Get off me," her green eyes narrowed, "Back off!" she pushed him off.

He tripped back and caught his arm on the grate to the fireplace, ripping his uniform and cutting his shoulder, "Well…I guess that kid's theory about us not having more than one uniform will be proven wrong."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to push so hard! Are you all right?" she stood over him, noticing he acquired an evil grin, "What?"

"Forgive me and I'll forgive you," he snickered, watching her turn bright red, "Is that anger or is that embarrassment tingeing your face?"

"I suppose it's a little bit of both," she leaned down over him, seeing him glowing red, "How about you?"

"A little of both," he swallowed and gave a twitching grin.

"Oh?" he pulled his collar to sit him up, "That's too bad."

"Why's that?" he choked and put his hands on the floor behind him.

"I'd rather it be more of infatuation than of either of those two things," she pulled him to her face and just barely kissed him.

"No," he caused her head to fall to the side, "Don't leave so soon. My lips will be lonely without getting to know yours better," her eyes widened as he threw his arms around her waist and pulled her down.

*^~^**^~^*

"I've got to plan this just right," Eevy cracked her knuckles subconsciously, "I can't just let it play itself out. Everything _has_ to be perfect. Every little detail has to be right on the money. There can't be any guest-imating," she looked down at the clock calendar of her laptop, "I haven't gotten even five minutes of sleep in the past three days. But I'm not resting until I get this done right."

"Are you _ever_ going to sleep?" Lance, Morty and Eusine leaned over her shoulders.

"It won't be much longer now. I just have to finish this," she puffed a stray hair out of her face.

They looked at each other blankly, "Get to bed," Morty pulled her head back and planted a kiss in her hair, "Good night."

"You'd better get some sleep," Eusine put his right hand on her left shoulder and offered a somewhat-comforting squeeze, "Please. Good night."

"Good night," she waved her right fingers over her right shoulder.

"Come to bed. Soon," Lance wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her right cheek, "Good night, Eevy."

"I'll be there in a minute. Good night," she stared into the computer screen, seeing his reflection as he walked slowly out, shutting the door behind him.

*^~^**^~^*

Cassidy tapped Butch on the shoulder as he slept leaning against the wall, "Quick! Wake up!" she poked him harder, "Come on, Butch! Wake up!"

"What?" he moaned tiredly, "What do you want?"

"Come here!" she gabbed his wrist and dragged him to the couch where Jessie, James, Domino, Mondo, Persian and Meowth were all leaning over the back, looking down.

"What's your problem?" he asked as she shoved him towards them.

"Look!" she pointed down.

Jessie had all she could do to keep from laughing herself silly and James was holding his breath to keep from bursting out in laughter. Domino was giggling lightly and Mondo's eyes were watering as he tried to keep from laughing out loud. Meowth had both his paws over his mouth, eyes closed tightly and Persian bit his bottom lip with all his might. Cassidy stood behind Butch, laughing as lightly as she could manage, and Butch just turned beat red. 

Jaz was laid out on his left side; his left arm bent under his head and his legs pulled up like he was sitting on his side. His right arm was around Jen's waist as she laid on her back right next to him, her legs draped over his and her arms crossed under her head. They were both sound asleep, completely unaware they were being watched.

The group stepped around the couch, leaning over them, "Should we wake 'em up?" Meowth snickered lowly.

"It seems a shame to interrupt such a lovey-dovey moment," James grinned.

"Yeah…Let's do it!" Cassidy shouted in a low tone.

Mondo reached out and poked Jaz's shoulder while Domino poked Jen, "Oh, little love birds. Your wedding cage is leaving," he snickered.

"Rise and shine, turtle doves," Domino giggled, "It's the end of the honeymoon."

Jaz straightened out on his left side, putting his legs out straight and causing Jen's legs to thump to the floor. He put his right arm up to rub his eyes while Jen stretched and rolled to her right, moaning. They both yawned and opened their eyes, finding they were literally face to face. They both lunged back, Jaz plowing Mondo, Butch and James to the floor and Jen taking Domino, Cassidy and Jessie with her. The rest of the group laughed hysterically at their petrified looks.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Jaz hissed, "Watching me sleeping!"

"Don't you mean watching _us_ sleeping?" Cassidy laughed wildly.

"I was _not_ sleeping that close to her on purpose!" he cracked, "It was a mistake!"

Jessie noticed Jen back up a step, "Jen. Are you all right, girl?" she looked her over as she saw her go pale.

"I'm just fine," Jen's eyes narrowed and she spun her heel to turn around and walked straight out.

"Good job," Butch slapped Jaz on the back, "You just put your number up for the Grim Reaper's next pick-up."

Jen bumped into Lance in the hall, "Hey. Have you seen Evangelina?" he caught her arm.

"No. I haven't seen her," she sniffed, "Is there a door to the roof?"

"Uh…Yeah. It's up on the fourth floor," he tilted his head.

"Thanks," she nodded and started walking again.

"I wonder what that was all about," Lance's head fell to the side, "Now…Where'd Eevy go to?"

He'd already asked Jason and Medira, both of who said they hadn't seen her, and he'd asked Luri, who also said she hadn't. He'd asked all the girls and all the guys, excepting one, now only having Will left to ask. He was vigorously hoping he wouldn't have to look in _every_ room, as the last time he'd done that, it took him all day. But, it did teach him to knock before entering _any_ room. He caught Will's arm as he walked past and snapped him back.

"You seen Eevy?" he looked him square in the eyes.

"Nope," he grinned wide, "Haven't seen her."

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, watching his smirk get even bigger, "Never mind," he put up the corner of his lip and turned up his nose.

"Where'd you see her last?" he asked and crossed his arms.

"Last night in front of her laptop in the one sitting room. I waited all night, but she never came to bed. I looked in there this morning, but she wasn't there," he looked up and down the hall nervously, "You don't think…"

"No!" he punched his shoulder, "I'd have known and she would have screamed like a banshee! Don't be paranoid. Just go check her laptop again. Maybe you just missed her before."

"Maybe," he slouched and turned down the hall, trotting up to the door and peering in, "Eevy? You in here?"

Nothing. No answer. She wasn't there. Or was she? He stood up as straight as he could get and looked over the back of the chair and looked on the couch on the other side.

"Geez," he shook his head and walked over, looking down at her, "You fell asleep taking a break and never got back to the computer."

No answer. She was out like a light. He didn't dare touch the computer. He'd probably screw it up somehow. She'd have his head if he messed something up. He put his hand on her arm to wake her up, then noticing she was like ice. He thought better of waking her and just put a pillow under her head. She was cold enough she was covered in goosebumps. He knew he'd get laughed at, but untied his cloak just the same. Throwing it over her, he noticed something; cuts all over her neck and shoulders and a few on her chin. He'd never noticed those before…Geez…The number of times they'd--never mind…And he hadn't seen. Duh! But still…He'd have to consult her on that immediately upon her wake. His cloak covered her from her shoulders to her feet, still leaving a few extra inches. It only reached to his ankles on him…

She fidgeted a bit and her hand started quaking as she gripped his cloak, "Taylor," she bared her teeth and closed her eyes tighter.

"Taylor?" he looked her over, swallowing hard, "A nightmare?"

"Knock it off!" she hissed, still remaining asleep, but scaring him about ten feet toward the ceiling, "Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Geez," he swallowed a little lighter and reached out to wake her, but she suddenly calmed and loosened, "What in the world?"

She gripped his cloak tighter, pulling it right to her face and breathing deep, "Lance," a sleeping smile and a sigh escaped her.

"Now that's more like it," he crossed his arms behind his back and smiled wide, "But actually kind of scary; she knows me by _smell_…"

"Dragon," he rolled his eyes and frowned at that, "Don't leave me."

"Dreaming of life's events?" he wondered, "But what's this about Andiron?" he acquired a scornful hiss.

*^~^**^~^*

"Do you think whatever it is she's planning will work?" Bashou pulled up a weed the other **R**ockets had missed.

"Who knows? Not me; that's for sure," Buson continued pacing up and down the path to pound down the dirt.

"Who are they?" Peter looked carefully around a tree, "The bold red **R**. They're **R**ockets!" he nearly shouted, but caught himself, "Where were they when I needed them?"

Bashou stood up straight, "Did you hear something?"

Buson stopped walking and looked around, "I didn't hear anything…I don't see anything either."

"Hmm…" Bashou bent over to pick up a branch, but stayed looking up, "Guess it was just me…"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Masterminding Masters And Mistresses


	33. 103 Masterminding Masters & Mistresses

**Masterminding Masters & Mistresses  
_Japanese Title: _**Firing Up The Fire Killer! Making The Move To Begin!  
**_Translation:_** Hakka Appu Sono Faia Kiraa! Meiku Sono Deyou Tame Hajimaru!  
**By: Pro_V **

_**A/N:** OK...This is an **important** little note here. In this chapter, you'll see mention of a new Special Edition called "Secrets Best Left Untold". It's also going up today and you can find it right here on FF.net and on my site, so get on out there and read!_

Jen ran up the stairs, panting more and more with each flight. She slowed whenever she happened to pass someone, but sped right up again once they were out of eye and ear shot. She grabbed the top post of the stairs and started going around it, but heard someone running up behind her. She looked around and under the next set of steps.

"Go away," she growled and started running again.

"Hold on! Wait for me! Please!"

"No! Forget it!" her toe caught the step, but her heel missed its chance, sending her flying backwards.

Jaz stopped at the bottom of the steps and caught her as she fell, holding her arms at her sides with his arms thrown around her, "Are you all right?" he asked into her shoulder.

"Get off!" she snorted, "Let me go, damn it!"

"No. Not until you talk to me!" he lifted her feet a few inches from the floor, "I'm not letting you go until you hear me out."

"Put me down!" she kicked, "I'm not listening to you!"

"Yes you are. Even if I have to force you," he stepped back until he hit the wall and slid to sit down, "I'm sorry, Jen. Really."

"Let go!" she brought her right foot up to stomp on his foot, but he moved it just before her boot slammed the floor.

"I just didn't want to get laughed at!" he held tighter and she stopped struggling, "If I had known you were going to run out, I wouldn't have said what I did."

"It was stupid anyway!" she growled and squirmed to stand up, "Leave me alone."

"No," he pulled her back and turned her to her side, "I apologized. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you. I may be a **R**ocket, but I'm not _that_ heartless."

"Could have fooled me," she spat and crossed her arms.

"Stab me, why don't you?" he thought, "I'm sorry, Jen. I swear," she faced away, arms still crossed, "What do you want me to do, Jen? What do I have to do?"

She turned and glared right into his hazel eyes, "_Tell them the truth_," she growled.

He gulped and loosened his grip, "But…They'll…"

"I don't care if they laugh!" she spat and forced him to let go all the way, "I thought I might actually have really liked you. But it turns out I was wrong."

He bit his bottom lip so hard he almost tasted blood, "I said I was sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't always make things all better, Jaz!" she hissed in his face, "I know who it was _you_ _really_ liked! _Trinity_! Trinity isn't real, Jaz! She never was real and she'll never be real!"

"I know that!" he countered, causing her eyes to widen at the way he came back at her, "I really like you, Jen, but I can't do anything but apologize unless you tell me what you want!"

"I already did! I want you to tell them the truth!" she saw him start to shiver, "I want you to march up there, go in that room, and tell them you were sleeping with me on purpose!"

"I wasn't sleeping _with_ you; I was sleeping _next to_ you. There _is_ a difference."

"Whatever! Just tell them!" she stepped back and crossed her arms, "If they start laughing, let your Vileplume release the extra Stun Spore it's packing," she snickered evilly.

He started walking down the stairs again, "_That's_ what I like about _you_, Jen. You're really pretty, really funny, and just the kind of evil a **R**ocket should be."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy yawned slightly and stretched, eyes slowly blinking open. Something draped over her caught her attention, and she pulled it up. She examined it without sitting up and rolled onto her back. She fingered the fabric and noticed the colors. That alone told her what it was, but she brought it up to her face and took a deep breath just the same.

"Lance," she cuddled the cloak.

"You're finally awake," she looked up to the back of the couch, "Good. I need to ask you about something."

"Thanks for this," she handed him his cloak and sat up.

"Yep," Lance swung his cloak over his shoulders and sat down in a chair, pulling it up to her, "Can I ask you something you have to _promise_ to tell the truth about?"

She put up her right eyebrow, "Sure you can," she then nodded slowly, "What is it?"

"What's this?" he ran his finger around her shoulder.

She looked at him like a dazed Pidgey, "It's my shoulder. Do you need to go back to kindergarten again or-"

"No, Eevy. Not that," he cut her off and pushed the neck of her shirt aside, "This," he traced a scar, "What is _this_?"

"That?" she looked down at his hand and swallowed hard enough that he could hear, "That's nothing."

"Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi," he caught her chin in his hand and stared her dead in the eyes, "You promised to tell the truth. What is that?"

"It's nothing," she looked down and away to the right.

"Eevy. Look me in the eyes and tell me that," he leaned to her face to meet her eyes, "Tell me the truth," she only bit her bottom lip in response, "Please."

Her hand trembled at her side, "Nothing."

"Tell me, damn it!" he suddenly burst, "If someone hurt you, I want to know! I need to know!" she still didn't answer, "Son of a bitch, answer me! Now!"

She finally looked up at him, her eyes spilling over, "Don't yell at me, please."

His shoulders loosened, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. Now, will you _please_ tell me what happened?"

She balled her fists and looked right at him. She swallowed her pride and told him the truth. (See "Secrets Best Left Untold" for details) She watched him gape more and more with each word she allowed to escape. She'd lied to him about Taylor. Every single thing she swore was true was a lie. Including the fact that she'd never been _close-close_ with Taylor. By the time she'd finished, all she could say was…

"I'm sorry," she closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry I lied to you, Lance."

He cupped his hands over his mouth and slid them up over his face, "I don't believe it. I just don't _believe_ you lied to me," he shook his head with an annoyed hiss of a laugh, "So what else have you lied about? Never mind. I don't want to know," he stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait a second!" she shot to her feet, "Answer me this," she hissed, "Did you sleep with Rei? Have you slept with Claire?"

He'd just reached for the doorknob when she asked that. His fingers were still outstretched to leave when her words reached his ears and pierced right through his chest. He pulled his fingers back in a clenched fist, dropping both arms to his sides and bowing his head.

"N-N-No," he choked flatly.

"Lance," her speech was wavering, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that."

He couldn't. He couldn't look her in the eyes and tell her that; because it was a lie. He stumbled to turn around and stayed staring downward at the floor.

"I didn't," he gripped the sides of his pants.

"Liar," her voice was overflowing with an acidic hiss, "Tell me the truth, Lance, and then except it yourself."

He was nearly getting sick, "I did," he gagged and turned away, "I was afraid what you'd do if you knew."

"Hate to burst your bubble, _pal_," now her voice was even more pungent, causing him to cringe, "But I've known for a _long_, _long_ time."

"What?" he didn't turn around, but looked very slightly over his left shoulder at her.

"Don't tell me you didn't already know the papers and tabloids keep tabs on your love life. I didn't believe them at first, because I'd never met you yet. But then you started talking about them in your sleep," she paused and hiccuped; a nervous reaction, "Even when you're sleeping right next to me," he was about to say something when she continued, "You know, I honestly thought we had something with each other. I really wanted to believe that when Raikou said the Beasts were wrong about us, they were actually right. I really thought this could last."

"No!" he looked up for first time through her rant, "No, Eevy. I'm sorry," he turned around just as she turned to face away, "Please?" she took a step away, "You've told the truth, I've told the truth, and I've forgiven you. All that's left is for you to forgive me. Please."

"I won't. You may have forgiven me, but I _refuse_ to forgive you. I kept this from you to keep from hurting you; you kept that from me to keep from hurting _yourself_," she smoothed the front of her shirt, "I gave in to cute prospects and lovey-dovey gestures once already. No, Lance. I won't."

"Eevy, please. I beg of you. I've been through too much to lose you _again_. Please, Eevy, please don't do this to me. Don't put me through this again."

Was that a sniffle? Her eyebrows raised at the snuffs and whimpers coming from behind her. She slowly turned around, arms still crossed and looked hesitantly towards him. Her arms slowly drooped to her sides.

"Are you-" she cut herself off and choked with another hiccup, "Are you crying?"

He was looking at the floor but looked up, rubbing his eyes, "Yeah," he laughed with the saddest attempt for a smile she'd ever seen, "I'll be damned. I'm actually crying."

She crossed her fists on her chest, "He's crying," she thought, "I actually made him cry. I didn't even know it was physically possible for him to cry," she put her thumbnail in her mouth and trounced forward, wailing suddenly as she threw herself at him, "I am so sorry!"

"Geez," he heaved a bit from the force of her hit, "I already forgave you," it clicked after a minute, "Oh. Don't worry about that. I'm all right," he ran his finger under his eye, "Just a little…soggy."

"I'm still sorry," she buried her face in his shirt.

"I'll survive," he laid his chin on her forehead, "A little water never hurt anybody."

*^~^**^~^*

Jen stood in the hallway, arms crossed and tapping her toe on the marble floor in aggravation. She watched the door with slightly narrowed eyes, growling every now and then. The door creaked open and hissing laughter could be heard coming from the inside. Jaz came stumbling stiffly from the room, nearly paralyzed in embarrassment. He closed the door behind him to muffle the laughter. He stopped in front of Jen, staring at the floor.

"I told them," he murmured, "And that's only the aftershocks."

"Tell 'em to shove it next time," she hissed, but not at him.

A hidden smile covered his frown, "Good idea. Do you forgive me now?" he looked up and scratched the back of his head nervously.

She laughed lightly and smiled, "Yep."

"Great," he grinned as she locked her arms around his right elbow.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his arm tighter, "Sure is."

"Pardon my intrusion," they both spun around quickly, "But I need to speak with you and the others."

"Uh…" Jaz was contemplating shoving Jen away, but decided against it, "Sure," he squeaked.

Eevy opened the door, getting hit with a blast of laughter loud enough it nearly created a breeze and she could have _sworn_ she felt her hair swish, "What in heaven's name is so funny?" she looked around vacantly at the cackling **R**ockets.

"N-N-Nothing!" Mondo fought to stop laughing and sat up straight. 

"What is it that you're up to?" Domino asked as she too suppressed the urge to giggle like crazy.

"I need you people to go out and start setting up phase two of my plan," she tossed a pile of papers down on the table, "Jessie and James get this. Butch and Cassidy take this. Mondo and Domino can have this. The two turtle doves do this," she paused at the laughter from everyone excepting Jen and Jaz, "And as soon as I track them down, Bashou and Buson can start part three."

"What, exactly, do we do?" Jessie's head fell blankly to the side.

"You do just what those papers say to do. Once you've finished, stay where you are and I'll be over once I find Bashou and Buson. Do you have any idea where they are?"

"Probably out by the bridge where you sent us before," Cassidy shrugged, "To tell you the truth, we don't keep tabs on those two because we don't care to know where they are."

James whimpered and slouched low, "I'd like to know where they are…just to avoid them…" 

"Just get to work and I'll see you all a bit later," she started to walk out, grinning at Jen, who puffed lightly in her face as she left.

*^~^**^~^*

"There you are," Eevy looked up the path, spotting the enormous Buson immediately, "I've been looking all over for you."

"Didn't mean to be hiding, ma'am," Bashou bounded down to her and helped her along.

"First of all," she snatched her arm away, "Stop touching me. Secondly, it's Mistress, not ma'am. And lastly, here," she shoved the papers toward him, "Get to work on that."

Buson and Bashou just shrugged, "Are these paths straight and clear enough for whatever your plan may be?" Buson asked as Bashou handed him one of the papers.

"Excellent," she crossed her arms behind her back and surveyed the paths, "They're perfect."

"You expected less?" Bashou grinned and stood proudly.

"Actually," she turned and crossed her arms in front of her this time, smirking evilly, "Yes."

Bashou and Buson both drooped, "Oh."

"Oh, come now," she walked up to Bashou's right as he stood to Buson's, "It was only a joke. Don't you know how to kid around?" she offered a slight smile, though it was actually genuine, "Finish that up and then stay put. I'll be back later," she stepped carefully down the path, heading back.

Buson started elbowing Bashou as he spotted his blue-haired partner's eyes traveling with the Champion Mistress, "You think she's _cute_ don't you?" he watched his complexion change, "Those ears you got or are they red car doors? Or maybe red lights? They're bright enough! You'll have no problem crossing the street! Should I flag some cars down to test 'em out?"

"Shut up!" Bashou hissed, forcing his sights from what they'd previously been trained on, "It's not funny! Take this and get started!" he slammed a paper at him, walking with his eyes locked on Eevy as she trotted away.

He wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking and crashed headfirst into a tree, "Oh boy! That's rich!" Buson laughed deeply, "What're you gonna blame that one on? The tree? Or the ghost Diglett again like last time?" he started laughing louder, "What're you watchin' anyway? The upper half in front or the lower half in back?"

"That's enough of that," Bashou twitched and turned beat red, "I've noticed you don't exactly keep your eyes to yourself either. You ogle too whether you admit it or not. I might not be able to see your eyes behind those sunglasses of yours, but your eyebrows tell the whole story!"

"That's not funny," Buson looked side to side nervously, turning a hot crimson.

He could just hear Bashou in the background over the rushing of the waterfall as he walked away, "Up and down all the time when you see her! And when you're behind her! Slow down, man! I'm surprised you don't wear 'em out! Maybe you do! Are they fake? Your forehead must ache by the end of the day!"

"Shut up, will ya'?!" Buson fumed and chucked a rock at him.

"Man! I was only fooling with you!" he jumped away from the rock soaring towards him.

"Stop fooling and go back to drooling then," he started loading his pockets full of stones, yet was not prepared for the rock that bounced off the back of his head, "Hey! Stop with the bedrock, Fred!"

"I didn't do anything!" Bashou spat his tongue out at him, "Maybe you're hitting yourself!"

"At least I don't hit _on_ myself like you do!" he laughed evilly as he heard Bashou snap his paper filled arms straight to his sides in utter aggravation.

"What did you just say?!" he hissed with the papers locked in tightly balled fists down at his sides.

"Nothing! But I want to know who hit me!" he stood straight and looked around.

"It was all your imagination," he grinned, "Those sunglasses of yours aren't blocking the light from frying your brain anymore. You imagined it. In fact, you're imagining everything you see right now. Me, the water, the trees, th-"

"Shut up with the wisecracks already, will you please?!" he growled and spun around to glare at him, "If you make one more idiot remark, I'm gonna pop your nu-"

"Ouch!" Bashou suddenly cut him off, "Come on! I was only messing! What'd you do that for?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Buson gnarled then stood straight, his sunglasses slipping down to the tip of his nose as he glanced side to side like a nervous wreck.

Bashou was still able to see Eevy heading back if he looked between the trees just right, but he just stood straight as a rail and swallowed a cement block in his throat, "Maybe our subconscious are reacting to our aggravation and throwing the stones through means of telekinesis."

"Sure. And we've just never noticed it until now, right? With all the fights we have, we'd be fossilized by now," Buson pulled his foot back as a stone rolled along the ground and hit the toe of his boot, "Did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm not even moving," Bashou stood dead still, "Start working again and see what happens."

"Me? I'm not gonna be the guinea pig!" Buson shook his head repeatedly, "You start!"

"And be the gerbil? I do _not_ think so!" he shivered, "You've got the brawn of this operation. You start!"

"I know I have the brawn. That's obvious, as you're a twig, but you resemble a test subject more than me. Say…A ferret."

"I am _not_ a twig and I am _nothing_ as a ferret! Start working!"

"_You_ start!"

"No! You start!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"You, you, you!"

"You, you, you, you, you!"

"You a million times over!" 

"You to an infinite power!"

"You to an infinite power times pi!"

"You do it!"

"No you!"

*^~^**^~^*

Rachel sat fuming in her chair, arms crossed and eyes narrowed, "This is the second time we've been confined to this ratty old house. At least last time we knew _why_ we couldn't leave. Now she just tells us we can't go out."

"Stop grumbling. You weren't even here for that," Beth grinned and picked up her backpack, "_I'm_ going out. Why don't you come?"

"Sooney told me the last time she listened to you and snuck out you got kidnapped and nearly killed. Thanks, but I'll pass."

"You weren't even here for that either," she grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stand, "Come on! Nobody will even notice we're gone! There're too many people in this house for anyone to miss lil' ol' you and lil' ol' me! Let's go out into the city!"

"Eevy would have our heads! No way!" she pulled back, "I'm staying right here where I know the reasons for my being!"

"And just what reason is that? To be stiff and stubborn?" Beth crossed her arms and grinned evilly.

Rachel started turning red as she sat back in the chair with her arms crossed again, "All right! That's it!" she sprang into the air and to her feet, "Let's go!" she marched past and started grumbling, "Stiff and stubborn. Hah! Yeah right. I may be a little stubborn, but I am _not_ stiff."

Beth snickered evilly and jumped along behind her, "Be quiet and we can sneak out without anybody seeing."

They snuck along the hall, creeping slowly toward the front door. They stopped behind a Dragonite statue as Eevy and Lance walked by. They jumped around the Dragon- type carving and sprang out the door. Bolting down the front walk, they headed down the main path. After they were far enough away, Beth dug her camera and pad and pen out of her bag and started scribbling and snapping pictures. Rachel turned bright red.

"We had to sneak out like that just so you could take notes and photos?!" she burst in Beth's ear.

"No," Beth shook her head in response, "We can do whatever you want! I just thought we'd…kill two birds with one stone."

"How about I kill one camera girl with one fist?!" she spat and started walking, scuffing her feet along with Beth bolting up beside her.

Rachel's shoe hooked a loop buried in the middle of the path, triggering a net to scoop them up into the trees, "What the hell did you do?!" Beth shrieked and squirmed, "How'd we get in this net in this tree?!"

"I don't know! Stop wriggling!" Rachel barked, "Ouch! You kicked me!"

"You kicked me first!" Beth shrieked nastily.

"I did not!"

"What are you two doing up there?" Cassidy stared up at them blankly.

"Stop asking dopey questions and get us down!" Rachel hissed.

"Hey, Butch! Look at this! Our trap works!" Cassidy turned and called back.

"_Your_ trap?" Beth questioned as Rachel started burning red, "You mean _you_ set this?"

"Sure did," Butch laughed from beside Cassidy.

"You two goof balls had better get me out of this or I'll tell Eevy you're playing games!" Rachel growled and started kicking.

"What do you mean get _you_ out of this?! Ow! Quit kicking me!" Beth shoved her away.

"Why tell her when she already knows?" Cassidy put her hands on her hips and cocked her head.

"What?" Rachel froze solid, her foot jammed up against Beth's face, "She knows?"

"She told us to set these traps. Why do you think we're out here?" Butch snickered.

"Shut up and get us down!" they both gnarled together.

"All right, all right," Cassidy untied the rope, sending them crashing down with a hard thump, "Happy now?"

"No!" Rachel huffed, "The least you could have done is let us down easy!"

"You never said we had to," Butch grinned.

"Shut up!" Beth brushed off and started walking again, "Morons!"

"Watch who you're netting, grass-head!" Rachel stomped away with Butch fuming behind.

"At least now we know why Eevy wanted us to stay inside," Beth shrugged.

"I suppose so. But what abo-Yow!" suddenly the ground was a lot farther below them than it had been, "What in the world?!"

"No need fer 'de ol' motto ta'day!" Meowth offered a nasty smirk from above.

"What are you loons doing leaving a trap in the middle of the road?!" Rachel growled.

"Wait. Let me guess," Beth stopped them from answering, "Eevy told you to."

"Yes. She did," Jessie looked down at them with a snicker, "And our old pitfall plan is finally working!"

"Want some help?" James laughed downward.

"Stop the teasing and help us!" Rachel reached up and snatched Jessie's wrist, "Are there any more of you goons out there?!"

"No. We're it," Jessie helped Beth out.

"The rest are on another route," James started recovering the hole.

"Good," Rachel and Beth both stormed away, hearing evil laughter from behind.

"Little do those two brats know," James grinned, "That other route just happens to begin right where this one ends."

"This is _not_ exactly my idea of a first date," Jen grumbled and pulled her knees to her chin as she sat behind a line of bushes.

"Yeah. Same here," Jaz yawned and frowned, "But we could always make the best of it."

She reddened and leaned away as he got closer from her right. His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as his right hand turned her chin. Their lips had just connected and he'd just started getting closer when high-pitched screaming scared them apart. They stood up to find their net had fallen on someone.

"Either we're getting hoisted up or pinned down!" Rachel hissed, "Get this off us!"

"Come on! Help us out here!" Beth kicked and screamed, "Get it off!"

"Sorry," Jaz pulled the net off them and let them stand, "Mistress said you wouldn't be out at all."

"She said she was going to keep you inside," Jen shrugged, "Did you sneak out of something?"

"Uh…" Beth looked side to side.

"It was her idea!" Rachel suddenly burst.

"Rachel!" Beth flailed.

"Ah, who cares whose fault it was?" Jen shook her head, "Just get out of here before we get in trouble!"

"You'd better w-" Jaz started, then acquiring an evil grin, "Just get going."

"Yeah! We're going!" Rachel puffed, snatching Beth's pack to pull her along, "We'll leave you two alone to get back to your love-fest."

"Shut up!" Jen hissed and shoved them both along.

"Well, they're right," Jaz caused Jen to shriek slightly as he pulled her back.

"How much longer are we going to walk until we just go back?" Beth whimpered and stepped to the side, _away_ from Rachel.

"I don't know!" Rachel hissed and just kept walking, glaring down the road, "Just watch where you step!"

"I'm not the one who set the traps off," she muttered off to the side.

Rachel stopped dead and pulled her back, "What'd you just say?" she growled, shoving her back and stomping down right where she'd been standing.

A water balloon flew down from the trees and exploded on top of Rachel's head. Beth started laughing wildly, as if Rachel hadn't pushed her, Beth would have gotten hit instead. She just kept laughing until another came down and drenched her as well.

"Who's the wise guy?!" Rachel boomed and squeezed her hair to dry it.

"Oops," Domino came flying down from the tree with Mondo right beside her, "Sorry. We didn't know it was you."

"Don't tell us," Beth put up her now sopping wet hand, "Eevy told you to."

"Yeah," Mondo tilted his head, "How'd you know?"

Rachel let out one, long, wailing scream as Beth shook her head and slapped her own forehead, "Just a lucky guess, I suppose."

*^~^**^~^*

"This is very strange," Peter stared out through the trees at Rainbow Mansion, "There's an odd feeling in my bones. An odd scent of nothing in the air. Something's going to happen," his eyes went slightly narrow at the silhouettes milling around in the windows, "They're planning. Preparing for something. What does she know that I don't?"

"The air's stagnant," Eevy leaned on the railing of her balcony, "No breezes. No scents. No sounds. Nothing. I just know something's going to happen. This feeling…is getting stronger. It's filtering through my bones," she shifted a bit and changed her stance, "There's nothing out there. No birds, no crickets, no Pokemon. What's going on?"

"I hope I'm prepared," they both had the same intentions; kill and do not be killed.

The Next Chronicle:

__

The Champion's Climax

Notes  
OK...We've hit chapter 103 of 105...And if you didn't see up top, you should go and check out the Special Edition I also posted tonight called _"Secrets Best Left Untold"_. It explains quite a bit and also raises new questions. Be sure to read the A/N in chapter 105 too. They're important!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_

_TAA_ Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama


	34. 104 The Champion's Climax

**The Champion's Climax  
_Japanese Title:_** The Climax Of Champions! The Angel Of Faith And The Devil Of Flame!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Kuraimakkusu no Chanpion! Sono Enzeru no Jitsu to Sono Akuma no Hi!  
**By: Pro_V**

_**Important A/N:** Well, welcome one and all to the next to last Chapter of "The Angel Adventures"! This is where things end about 95% of the way. Well...At least for now. [Eevy: *shoves her out of the way* Tomorrow will mark the posting of Chapter 105, the very last Chapter of this part of the story! *starts wailing* But wait! There will be more! 'Tis true! Also being posted tomorrow is Lance's birthday fic "What To Give A Dragon". You're definitely going to have to check that out and also to read the A/N for Chapter 105. There's a lot more to come after Champions Live, so don't go away!] GET BACK IN THE CHAPTER! Ahem...Well, as she said, be sure and read the Notes. And read on!_

"Would you just start working?" Bashou stood completely still.

"No way," Buson only dared himself enough to shake his head in absolute refusal.

The two Cadre **R**ockets had been going on like this since Eevy had left them to their own devices. Every so often, a stone would fly from the trees, causing the one it'd been aimed at to move but one step in any given direction to avoid getting hit. Bashou had been conked in the head numerous times and Buson had a good half dozen bruises on his shoulders where their invisible attacker had beaned him. What was really getting to them was the fact the rocks came from any side without even a hint of movement. They'd both been trained for such situations, but in this particular time of "crisis", both seemed to have "temporarily forgotten" their training. In light of this most unfortunate mishap, they simply continued to verbally battle with each other in attempts to force the other into believing he was most fit for the job of best lab rat. 

"All right. I say on the count of three, we both start working. Agreed?" Bashou stood as tall as he could to see down the side of the slight hill to Buson, who nodded accordingly, "OK. One, two, th-"

"-Hold on a second," Buson stopped him right in the middle of three, "Do we wait until after three, go right on three, or go just before three?"

Bashou slouched low to the ground, his knuckles nearly hitting the dirt, "Right on three, you great lummox. Now…One, two," he paused, just to be sure, "Three."

Neither Bashou or Buson moved a mussel, "You didn't start," Buson puffed.

"Neither did you," Bashou retaliated.

"I was…uh…I was waiting for you."

"Well, _I_ was waiting for _you_ too."

"_Sure_ you were. You were gonna let me start and have me play the injected rat of NIMH."

"Oh, like _you_ weren't going to do the exact same thing to _me_, Mr. Brains and Brawn. You were going to make me into the _ferret_ you say I resemble _so_ well."

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'm going to-"

"Hey, boys," Eevy wandered up behind them, noticing the way they seemed frozen solid, "What are you up to?"

"Um…Nothing!" Bashou grinned and turned to face her in a shot of movement, arms crossed behind his back.

"Really?" she asked pointedly, "Well, I see you haven't finished what I asked you to as of yet. Why not?"

Just as Bashou was about to answer her, a rock flew from the trees. It conked Eevy right in the back of the head. She spun around, but saw nothing. She'd sensed Rubeus, but not close. It was too little of a presence for him to have been that close. Was he weak for some reason? Or was it something else? She turned stiffly around to see Buson beside Bashou.

She shakily pointed over her left shoulder with her right hand, "W-Who did that?"

"We don't know. That's why we haven't been working," Buson admitted slowly, "We have no clue where it's coming from."

"OK then!" she snickered nervously, dragging out the O in OK, "This part wasn't all that important. I say we go back now and take care of this later. Uh huh. Yeah," she turned and marched straight away.

"I'm with you," Buson sprang down behind her.

"No exception with me," Bashou followed directly behind them.

As they disappeared, Peter stepped out into the open, "Working on landscaping when the end draws so close? I wonder…" the bright yellow swirls that usual filtered through the blood red in his eyes wasn't there; a sign he was conserving his fire energy.

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy?" Misty looked around the doorframe, "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Eevy was perched on the edge of the dining room table.

"You can feel something, can't you?" she stepped in and closed the door behind her, crossing her arms.

"Yes. I feel quite a lot now that we're back. This is going to end very soon, Misty. _Very_ soon," she looked over and noticed an ice blue feeling from her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. But-" she cut herself off, "Nothing."

"Please tell me. Maybe I can help," she watched her from head to toe, "You're worried, aren't you?"

Misty looked up ever so slightly to nod with watering eyes, "Yeah."

Eevy's face turned to a bit of laughter, "Don't worry. Nothing will happen to anyone. You don't have to be afraid of him, Misty. You're strong to him."

"Huh?" she couldn't help but tip her head.

"You have friends behind you, Misty; friends that will never back down. Peter is alone; no one will help him. The only person he has _ever_ had is Medira, and she was only there because he actually managed to be _human_ for her. So, you see, Misty, you're strong to him. We all are. Because we know how to live with what we have and we don't need more to remain on a chain of constant happiness."

"That's true, I suppose…But I just have this sinking feeling in my stomach that keeps telling me something _bad_ is going to happen."

Eevy stood up straight, walking to Misty's left and putting her left hand up on her left shoulder, "It's not your stomach that counts, Misty. Your heart knows the truth. There's a big difference," she started walking, "Unless you're Ash."

*^~^**^~^*

"Plan all you like, you silly witch," Peter sat up against a tree, staring at his campfire, "It won't help you. I'll sooner kill you than just force you out of your position. If that's what it takes…" he looked up and between the trees, just seeing Rainbow Mansion, "…Well, then that's what it takes."

The Forest Spirit eyed this man with the bright red hair. It still had no intentions of _ever_ making contact with him, but spying was still an option. It had helped keep Lisle and Morty together and was planning on keeping this _boy_ from messing with the Beasts' couples. If it had its way, it would have wound a good three miles of vines around him and left him for dead in the center of the forest. But, alas, Raikou, Entei and Suicune _begged_ it not to. They wanted this to play itself out. The little Spirit started to recall when it had last spoken to the Beasts…

"Please, Forest Spirit. Do not interfere," Raikou dropped his head, "We know how much you care for the Masters and Mistresses, but you must let what happens happen. Altering the course of time could bring more danger than we know."

"If you were to interject in any way, it could mean serious disaster," Suicune shook her head, "There is only one situation in which you could possibly intervene. Though it's near unimaginable, it _could_ happen; that we know."

"If it does come to such a grim conclusion, then you _must_ undertake the Sacred Promise, as you said you would," Entei sat completely still, "You can't do anything unless it progresses just so far. No matter what happens to them."

"I understand that, Beasts. I will not fail on my quest," a light soprano voice filtered through the air, "Year from year, decade from decade and further, my duties have remained the same. This year will be different from none other. I will not do you wrongly, Beasts of Lightning, Water and Fire. Your people are safe under my guard…"

The Spirit's heart would break if anything happened to her forest if any of its trees were caught in the blast, but the six highest-ranking trainers meant more to her than even that. She'd sworn years upon years before to keep her sights trained more on protection than growth. What the Sacred Promise was, only a few knew, but she hoped _never_ to have to perform it. Not for her safety; but for theirs.

She bobbed up and down behind a tree, watching the Demised Fire Master staring into the flames. It was almost as if he wasn't really _in_ his body half the time; like his form was empty while his thoughts and spirit wandered outside of the confines of his fireproof human skin. He never seemed to look _at_ anything either. It was always more like he looked through it. In a sad, sick, and even agitating way, the Forest Spirit actually felt some kind of sorry for him, though she hadn't the foggiest idea _why_ this disgusting _creature_ deserved her sympathy.

He finally snapped back to reality and fell to his left side, propping his head up with his left arm. He had all he could do to brush the images of Medira sleeping on the other side of the fire away. The scary and strange thing was that he actually missed her and deeply cared about her. Who he _did not_ care for in any fashion, were the two who helped take her away; Champion Major Mistress Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi and Elite First Major Master Jason Jonathon Peruwa III. Needless to say, he had wanted these two gone _long_ before he found love with Medira, but now, more than ever before, he wanted blood.

*^~^**^~^*

The focus of Medira's attention was the clouds. She was flat on her back, staring upward at the slowly darkening sky, watching the clouds slowly disappear. Just because Rainbow Hill was Jason's landmark, didn't mean she couldn't be there. She was just waiting for the darkness to seep into Peter, but he hadn't shown up after the three hours she'd been sitting there. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to make everything all better between them. She was actually going to try and convince him not to go after Eevy, as she knew her friend's plan and didn't want anyone hurt. And again, he still didn't come anyway. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her knees and staring down the hill and into the city.

The Forest Spirit knew this girl. This was Entei's chosen Mistress. A sweet young woman, really, just a bit misguided and certainly misjudged at times. What she had _ever_ seen in that wretched firebug Rubeus, the Spirit would never know. She merely hovered in the trees behind the one and only Medio Mistress and tried not to tear up when she heard slight sniffles coming from this most beautiful blond. She saw Medira bring her right hand up to her face, rubbing her right eye and flicking her wrist out to the right. From her hand flew a sparkling trail of light tears that she'd just swiped away. The Forest Spirit couldn't watch; she could not bear to see such pain.

*^~^**^~^*

Jason was sitting inside in a high-backed chair in the room two doors down from where the tree had been. He didn't want to sit in there, as he didn't want to get a pine needle imbedded in his arm. He was clutching a book in a tightly locked grasp and fingering the edges. This book was pulled, not from the library shelves, but from under his pillow. This book was also locked. A hollow book containing dozens of letters written to "JP". He didn't read them anymore, but loved this book for holding some of his most precious possessions. He was worried about Medira; fearing Peter would do something to her if anything happened to him. He was only keeping himself safe for one reason; Medira vowed to Peter that if her friends weren't there for her anymore, she'd return to him. In light of this, he vowed to keep himself alive, even if he was to be the only one keeping Medira from that firefly, Peter Rubeus. If he didn't have to do that, well…Let's just say Jason wouldn't be this down to Earth.

The Forest Spirit started to flutter past the window when she slowed and looked in at the young man inside. She liked this boy, as he was sweet and caring. He had a big heart. What bothered the little Spirit about him was the fact he was usually so negative. Only when that poor crying young woman was with him was he ever truly cheerful and happy. His hair may have been colored cinnamon, but he sure wasn't covered in sugar all the time. He also had this strange tendency to _ask_ to be killed, ask to be dead, or try to kill himself. The good thing was that he always had someone around to stop him. Not that he was suicidal, just lost. Away from his path, if you will. The Forest Spirit was determined to bring him back to that trail of breadcrumbs he'd left behind so long before. Maybe even let him eat a few.

*^~^**^~^*

Luri swung her right leg front and back slightly as she skimmed along the ice on her left skate. She slowed slightly and pulled her right leg up, holding her foot in her hands behind her and spinning. She twisted a few times before dropping her leg and spinning on both feet with her arms above her head. She stopped at the light clapping from the corner of the room. She reddened at the applauding Will and slid to the edge of the rink, pulling him back out with her. He started crabbing about how he couldn't skate all that well (it took all he could do just to stand there like he was), but she ignored him and just kept pulling. He slipped a few times, but she managed to steady him. She pulled him to the frost and snow covered island in the center where she'd conversed with Misty and sat down, pulling him with her. She offered him a very small smile and a "good job" of the kissing sort.

Not that the little Spirit liked to play favorites or anything, (*cough, cough*) but she took a certain liking to Luri and Will. Something about them just made her feel warm and fuzzy whenever she thought about them. She swayed in midair outside the window and smiled a bit when she'd kissed him. These two seemed to be caught right in the middle of this whole Rubeus thing. With everything that had gone on in the twisted triangle of Luri, Will and Peter a few years before, it made it especially hard to determine just what parts these lovers of the Mid Elite played in this warped little game between Present and Demised Champions. It was a shame, really, as both of them had such strong wills and such kind hearts.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance had somehow managed to get up on top of Rainbow Bridge and was now perched calmly on the roof, looking at the brightening stars as the sun set behind the trees in front of him. The beginning stages of one of the things he feared most of all were starting to fall down upon him. Most thought the Dragon Master had no fears, just as Eevy though he couldn't cry. He had two serious fears; the thought of every losing Eevy again, and _worry_. He wasn't even sure it was possible to dread an emotion, but he damn well did it, and did it with stylish flare too! At least…That's what _he_ said…Now, when he was _worried_ about _Eevy_, then he _really_ had to look out, because every bit of emotion he had in him would be poured into her safe keeping. This whole thing with Eevy actually going face to face and fist to fist with Peter actually managed to scare the Elite Fourth.

Did the little Spirit _ever_ like this man. A sweet, caring and adoring little creature, this human was. For a Dragon tamer, of sorts, he sure was gentle. His eyes alone were soft and sweet, showing adoration even if he didn't try. She knew this boy's secret, however; the secret of what he was afraid of. Other than love, she could see this in his eyes as well. She could read eyes like Eevy, and could tell he was afraid. Why he was scared of Peter Rubeus, the Spirit would probably never know, but she was determined to make it so he would never again have to fear him, even if it meant setting the Sacred Promise free. His exterior looks were just as his internal feelings; soft when they wanted to be, but also very tough when needed. Raikou made a fine choice in the Spirit's eyes.

*^~^**^~^*

The last person the Spirit's quest took her in search of was the Master of the Crystal Bell…Or, more aptly, the _Mistress_ of the Crystal Bell. Eevy was sitting on the roof of the front porch; an easy place to get to and from. (Simply go up the main stairwell, take a left, go to the third door on your left and out onto the balcony. Hop down over the bar, and botta-bing botta-bip! You're on the porch roof! Um…Anyway…) She cracked her knuckles and leaned back, looking up under the balcony and into the bottom. There was a small Pidgey nest there, tucked on the edge, with a few chicks and their parents. She'd have to remember to feed them later. Eevy wasn't really worried, just worked up. She had a strong spirit and wouldn't show she was scared, even if she was. She knew she could defeat Rubeus…At least…She was 98% sure she could. Couldn't she? She believed what she told Misty, at the time, but she wasn't quite sure anymore. One thing she was absolutely certain of was the fact she wasn't going to give up her position, her friends, her family, _nothing_, without a fight.

The Spirit floated at her feet, peeking over the porch roof and up at Eevy. This girl certainly was pretty, but she didn't know much about the Champion Mistress. She was new, so she hadn't had the years to get to know her she'd had with the others. The same went for Medira, but she still loved them both deeply. This one had such a loving nature and a kind soul. Never did she want any harm to come to this girl from the Town of Rose. She was much too caring and loyal to let her be harmed. Using the Sacred Promise to save this young woman would not bring the Spirit any grief, as she'd do anything to save the angel. Her eyes alone were heavenly; serene and peaceful unless enraged. Blue and green; sky and earth. Eyes of life.

*^~^**^~^*

"You guys are staying here!" Eevy blared and slammed the door in Ash's face, "I don't need you getting hurt!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Ash banged on the window, letting out glass-muffled cries, "Please?!"

"No!" she hissed back, Medira and the Elite Four trailing behind her, "Stay here! I mean it!" she heard the door slowly creak open, "Do I have to get my cloak to talk some sense into you again?!"

"No thank you," Yuu-Yuu backed away slowly and sat down.

"We'll deal with it…I suppose," Skiff sat down next to her, crossing his arms.

"Come on, you guys. Let's go before we get ganged up on," Medira started walking.

"Hey," Beth stood up, "She never said just where _here_ was. She could have meant _here_ like _here_ in the City."

The group grinned at each other and bounded out the door, sneaking along behind the group heading to Rainbow Falls. Eevy put everyone into position with Team **R**ocket's fully tested (as in tested on Rachel and Beth) traps set up around them and Bashou and Buson standing at either end of the bridge. Lance was to her left, Will and Luri to her right, Jason directly behind her and Medira right in front. The Forest Spirit was completely oblivious to the situation and was tending trees back behind the Mansion. The sneaky group who'd prowled out behind them was scattered around the premises and the group stood in the center of the clearing. Eevy stepped around to Medira's left.

"Peter Rubeus!" she echoed around the trees, "I _know_ you're watching! Come on out and face me! Show me you're as prepared as you said you'd be!"

"I am prepared, angel-girl," every single shadow around them started spiraling in and wrapping together, some flowing over and around the Elite, "And I will win. I've been saving up my fire energy. I've got a good double dose of my power today. Come and face me," he formed right in front of her, "Angel."

"I will face you without hesitation," she spat, "Let's go, Devil. Fight me. You can try all you like but I'll still win."

"Really?" he reached into his coat, "Will a bullet prove otherwise?"

Eevy gasped and stepped back a step as a gun was pointed directly at her forehead, "What gives? This was to be a fair fight," why did she believe him, she suddenly thought.

"This _is_ fair," he kept it poised, "With you having three powers, and me only two, it's only sensible for me to get my choice of weapons. Well, I choose this."

"Don't you dare," Will growled, "Drop it. Right now!"

"First a knife and now a gun!" Luri barked, "I didn't think even you'd sink that low!"

"Surprises everywhere, hmm?" Peter grinned, "Still going to fight?" he very lightly fingered the trigger, "Or are you going to lose your…cousin?" he fired a round into the bushes, causing Eusine to spring from behind it.

"What the hell?!" Eevy burst, ignoring the firearm behind her, "What are you doing here?!"

"Hehe…Hey, cous," he waved nervously.

"Or maybe…your brother would make a more appropriate choice," two shots went toward Morty and Lisle, who both lunged back.

"Damn you! I told you to stay home! Everybody stand up!" Eevy snorted, "I don't believe you!" she wasn't paying Peter the slightest bit of attention until a bullet spat up dirt right behind her foot, "Holy shit!" she sprang forward a step, "Geez!"

"Drop the gun, Rubeus," Lance stomped his right foot, "Even you should agree this is wrong."

"I don't agree with one thing you say," his eyes kept flowing toward Medira, "Giving up? Good!" he didn't wait for an answer and held his left hand out, "Come on, Medira. We're getting out of here."

Medira looked side to side nervously, knowing this was only playing into Eevy's plan. The problem was that Eevy's plan wasn't going to go as planned. She stepped forward and Jason started to interfere. Eevy sprang forward and pushed Medira away, but in the process, thoroughly screwed things up. The plan was to have Medira go limp, acting as if to be unconscious, and push her down one of the straight paths toward the river. (Bashou and Buson were there to catch her if she had happened to have been knocked out). Peter, knowing Medira couldn't control her power unless she was thinking of it, would have most definitely gone to catch her, thus running toward the water. That would have given the **R**ockets' traps a good work out, in attempts to either catch him or make him go faster. If he had made it to Medira, she had willingly agreed to assist in shoving him into the river. In all of the excitement, he could possibly have ignored his fire and lost control, causing twice the damage when getting wet and most likely bouncing him out cold. What Eevy hadn't just taken into consideration was the fact Peter had a weapon. She had pushed his empty hand away, leaving his armed hand free. Medira tripped backwards instead of tumbling down the hill and Peter quickly reacted, swinging his left arm around Eevy's oncoming neck and holding his gun right to the side of her head.

"Eevy!" Lance flipped, "Let her go!" he started forward.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Peter just about shot Lance's foot off, "One more step and she'll not live to see another day," he put it right back to her head, "Anybody moves, and I'll blow her head clean off."

Eevy was shivering and turning red, as he was holding tight enough she could barely breath, "Let her go," Luri hissed, "I'll drench you if you don't."

"One inch and she dies!" he started turning, surveying the people around him and showing off his hostage, "Don't sneeze, now. Wouldn't want your hay fever to kill your Mistress, now would you?" he grinned with a pure evil shadow crossing above his nose and across his face.

"Please, Eevy," Misty begged silently, "You have to get away from him."

"Do something, Eevy," Ash gnawed his bottom lip.

"I swear if anyone moves," Peter shook his head and held the trigger harder, "I _will_ do it. But where should I shoot?" he coaxed evilly, "Here; in the side of her forehead? Here; in the back of her head?" he moved the gun each time, "Here; through her neck? Or maybe here; right through her back? Anyone care to choose?"

"You sadistic son of a bitch," Jason gnarled, "Let her go."

"I won't," Peter's grip only tightened.

"Will," something in his head caught Will's attention, "Distract him. I can get away if I have the time."

"Hey, Rubeus. Might I ask a question?" Will surprised everyone.

Peter was a bit hesitant, "Go ahead," the trigger was still focused on.

"We met two people a while ago. _Paige and Pietro Padma_. Do you, by any chance, know them?"

Peter gave a toothy, sinister grin, "I most certainly do. Pietro is my cousin. Pietro…Padma…_Rubeus_. I hired him, dear Elite and guests, to suck you dry and find your weaknesses. Torpedo is a very good actor, don't you think?"

Peter ignored Eevy completely to boast. Her left foot went up and slammed back down again, right down onto Peter's foot. He yelped and let go, hopping away and hissing. He recovered too quick for Eevy, raising the gun and pulling the trigger. The shot and scream rang out, causing Pidgey and Spearow to fly from the trees and up into the sky above them. The bullet soared forward, and, unfortunately for Eevy, Peter's aim was impressively good. Right through her and into the woods, striking a tree. What mattered most was not how far it flew, but where it hit. Eevy jolted in mid bound, shot directly through the chest, right through her heart. She froze solid and gagged, eyes rolling back and toppling over.

"Oh my God, no!" Mizu sprang forward, as did everyone else.

Peter started to fire, but he was out of bullets. He dropped to shadow and melted away just as Bashou and Buson reached him. The Forest Spirit not only heard the shot, but sensed the disaster, teleporting out of her end of the forest and working her way to the scene. The only good part about being shot in the heart instead of the head was that Eevy had about fifteen seconds to say what she wanted.

"Eevy, no," no one dared to move her, but Lance and Morty did sit down next to her, "Don't say anything, all right? Just don't move. Don't even-"

"Lance, stop," she choked as bright red filled her mouth, "There is no way to save me. No amount of energy retrieval can heal this."

"Don't talk like that! Don't even talk at all," Morty spazzed, "Stay quiet."

"I will not. Promise me something, Lance. All of you. Promise me something," she leaned her head up, her voice watery and broken as blood drained from the sides of her mouth, "Kill him."

"Yeah, we'll kill him, and you're going to help," Lance managed a sad attempt for a smile, brushing her hair away, "Oh my God I love you."

"The feeling's mutual," amazing the times she could crack a joke… "The same goes for the rest of you, in one way or another. See you around sometime, huh?" her voice started breaking up as she took in one last choked breath, cringed, and was gone.

She fell limp, her eyes staring at nothing and her head slowly turning off to the right. Her hand slipped out of Morty's and her chest dropped involuntarily as the last bit of air she'd brought in escaped. Eusine fainted on the spot, Yuu-Yuu grabbed onto Skiff and screamed for all she was worth, and Sooney clung to Tracey as she wailed uncontrollably. Everyone else just kind of stood there without the faintest clue what they were to do. Morty started falling face-first to the ground, but put his arms out in time to hold himself up. He gripped the leaves and grass under his palms and closed his eyes tightly as they started spilling over. He shook his head, silently asking Ho-oh and the Beasts how they could let this happen. Eusine just laid there on the ground, eyes wide open, staring straight up into the trees.

Mizu slapped her hands over her mouth and ran down the slope to the river, splashing her face with water, "This has to be a dream!" she shrieked, "All I've got to do it wake up and everything will be back to normal."

"No," Lance started hyperventilating, "No. No, this can't happen," he sat her up and wrapped his arm around her back, ignoring his shirt was getting stained with blood, and leaned his forehead on her shoulder, "It wasn't supposed to go this way. You weren't supposed to die on me. Please, Evangelina," he leaned her head into his, "My Angel…Come back."

About two seconds after that, everyone was bawling, as the shock turned to unbearable pain and agony. Even Team **R**ocket started to sniffle, and then wailed (whether because they were upset or because they probably wouldn't get paid now, no one was sure). The Forest Spirit fluttered up behind a tree and gasped. She was dead! And she'd been too busy with her trees to stop it! But…She'd promised the Beasts just the same. Then again…The Sacred Promise _was_ only to be used when the situation amounted to this. Now was the time…It had to be done.

"Bi bi-bi-bi!" she zipped out into the clearing, causing everyone to jump back a step, "Bi bi-bi-bi bi-bi!"

"It's the Forest Spirit," Luri gaped, face bright red, "The protector of Spectral Spirit Forest."

"That's what we saw from the Ice Room," Misty sniffed, "The Forest Spirit."

"Celebi," Lance blinked the water from his eyes as Mizu sat by the water, still making believe this was all a dream, "The Forest Spirit and Messenger of Ho-oh."

"Celebi?" Ash was too dazed to even remember he was breathing, let alone use his Poke'Dex.

"Bi bi-bi-bi-bi-bi cele!" Celebi sprang into the air, glowing a bright white/silver.

No one had the faintest clue what was going on as everything started going crazy. Eevy's form stood without moving on its own and stepped back to where she'd been being held captive. A bright white spark shot from Celebi and connected with her. The time she just went through completely reversed. The Grass/Psychic- type Time Travel Pokemon was changing everything back to set the Sacred Promise into motion. The Sacred Promise was the ability for Celebi to once, and only once, reverse the course of time. Everyone was hit with at least one spark, causing their time to move backwards. Peter's shadow was suddenly sucked back, and he was replaced behind Eevy with his gun right along side her head. The red splotches on Lance's shirt disappeared completely. Mizu was pulled all the way back up the hill and stood straight where she'd been, proving this was really happening. Celebi's form exploded white, covering everything in light. The light flowed straight through Eevy's bullet wound, until it healed and became as if it had never happened. Vic, who'd been hitting V while sitting at the front gate, was pulled away, now knowing _just_ how he was going to cheat at their game. And…She used this ability…To produce for her brother a great degree of pain. Celebi fell from the air, hitting the ground and bouncing once before rolling away. The light stopped, allowing question marks to pop up around everyone.

Peter pulled his gun away from Eevy and stared at it, turning it around, "OK…Yeah…All right…Sure."

Eevy suddenly choked for air, her lifeless body jerking around in sudden life as she shakily put her hands up to where she'd been shot, running her hands around her chest, "I-I-I'm alive," she coughed.

"Not for long!" Peter pulled back on Eevy's still gagging neck, "No length of Poke'Ball chain and no number of intervening Pokemon can save you this time!"

Eevy's eyes went narrow and burned bright red as she dug her fingernails into Peter's arm and leaned forward, "I don't intend on dying again!" she growled, bent over with Peter clinging to her neck and shoulders as his gun flew to the ground.

"Eevy," Lance breathed.

"She's definitely alive, all right!" Sooney waved, "You go!"

"You can do it, Eevy!" Brock called, "Teach him a thing or two!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Tracey shouted, "Show him what you're made of!"

Medira swallowed hard, "Do it!" she suddenly burst.

Peter looked up at her while desperately trying to halt the swinging Eevy, "What?!"

"Get off me!" Eevy boomed, hoisting Peter up and over her shoulders, "Consider this a message! A message from the Beasts, the Forest Spirit, and _me_!" she threw him into the air above her head, "You _lose_!" he slammed to the ground in front of her, bringing herself down on top of him and causing him to heave for air, "This is for Morty! This is for Eusine! This is for Luri! This is for Will!" she kept jamming her elbows into his ribs, "This is for Lance! This is for Jason! This is for my friends!" she brought both up, "And this. This is for Medira!" the Crystal Bell flashed and she hit him with such force that she pounded the wind right out of him, knocking him out cold.

She took the liberty of standing up and starting to stomp down right between his legs, but thought better of it; she figured it might wake him up. She turned around and gave everyone within sight a smile. Morty was the first to hit her with a more than caring hug. Eusine was next and everyone followed suit. Excepting Team **R**ocket, which was obvious, and…Lance?!

"God, I love you, baby sis."

"Don't _ever_ do that to us again, cous. _Ever_."

"I don't know how you do it, Eevy."

"Yeah, but you do it so well."

"My stomach was part of the way right, but you still pulled through."

"Don't go and die on me before I finally get to beat you in a battle."

"Pika-pika! Pikachu!"

"Togi-togi-pii!"

"I think I cried on my sketchbook…" 

"Please don't scare us like that again."

"There's too much for you to live for now."

"I felt that shot, Eevy. How _do_ you do it?"

"You've gotta stick around for us, you know."

"Kratos would have a fit if you left on us now. And so would I."

"Thank you, Eevy…Truly. From the bottom of my heart."

"You're the best, Eevy."

"Yeah. Go out with me? Ow!"

Eevy managed to push everyone back and stared straight at the one person she'd _hoped_ was going to run at her, yet had not. She stepped forward, noticing Lance looked completely petrified. He thought he was talking to a ghost or something.

"It's OK now," she took his stiff right hand and rubbed it in both of her own as he looked down at her in some kind of warped paralysis, "Everything's over. It's all right."

He shakily examined her, finally realizing this was _his_ Eevy, "Eevy," he murmured to catch her attention before wrapping his arms around her and leaning his forehead on her left shoulder, "Thank you…For coming back," he whispered.

He surprised her by how dazed he seemed to be, "It's OK, Lance," she leaned the left side of her face on his left shoulder, "Like I said; I'll never leave you. I'll stick around until the very end of time, just to keep you in line."

He stepped back and held her shoulders as she noticed a few wet lines down his face, "You broke your promise," she couldn't help but look worried, "You scared me again."

She laughed twice, "Yeah, sorry," she shook her head while looking up.

*^~^**^~^*

"This is totally unfair!" Jessie pressed her face up against the glass.

"How could you do this to us?!" Cassidy wailed in a different car.

"You promised!" James bawled, "Aren't you people supposed to be nice, and kind, and caring, and-"

"And _honest_?!" Butch flipped, "After all the help?!"

"Why not?" Eevy grinned in Jen's face as she scowled from behind the glass of one of the Jennys' car windows, "I can do what I want. Right, Officer Junsa?" she crossed her arms and looked back at the head Jenny.

"Sure can," Jenny walked up and also crossed her arms, taking the same stance as Eevy, "We've known about your little _function_ with the Masters and Mistresses the entire time."

"No fair!" Domino shrieked and would have been pounding the windows, had her wrists not been cuffed behind her, "What about our money?!"

"I'll pay you each the money I promised you…" she watched them smile, but soon erased the grins, "…Towards your bail."

"No!" Mondo flipped, "No, no, no! My uncle will boil us! Please!"

"Bye!" Eevy waved her fingers as the cars pulled away.

"Hey, Mistress," Bashou was shoved up behind her.

"Bashou," she frowned a bit, "I'm sorry. But…"

"Yeah, I know," he hissed, "We'll be back."

"I'm sure you will," she shook her head, "Tell Buson the same."

"I will," he was jolted as Jenny shoved him forward, "Good bye."

Rubeus was slammed down into the back of one of the Jennys' cars as the one in the driver's seat got out and approached Eevy, "I need to ask you a few questions."

"I can only imagine," Eevy spat out her tongue at Peter, who returned it without question.

"Let's go over here," Jenny saw that and stepped away from Rubeus, "First, I'm going to need to know if he had any accomplices."

In all actuality, she could have said yes, meaning Medira, "Accomplices?" she looked over from Peter to Medira, who was gnawing her thumbnail, "His cousin Pietro and Pietro's wife, Paige. That's…That's all _I_ know of."

Another Jenny stood dead set in front of Peter, "All right, Rubeus. Did you have any help?" Peter seemed to ignore her, "Out with it!"

Peter glanced off to the side at Medira, fighting back the yes that was forming in his throat, "What do _you_ think?" he spat.

"Answer my question, scuz ball!" Jenny gnarled in his face as he merely turned his head to the left and closed his eyes, "Answer me!"

He looked slowly back, glaring at Eevy and then looking softly toward Medira, "I work alone," he hissed, "Only my cousin and his wife accompanied me in any fashion."

Medira gasped a bit and cringed as Jenny shoved him into the car and slammed the door on him, "Peter," she murmured, her eyes shaking.

"I'll give you a call later, Mistress," Jenny walked back to her car, adding a nasty knock on the window and wave to Peter before getting in.

Medira's shoulders fell at the broken expression on Peter's face as Jenny started the car, "I thought you loved me," she could just make out what he was saying, though he merely mouthing it to her.

"I do," she answered quickly as the sirens went on and the car stared moving, "In a way."

"Hey, come on," a hand met her right shoulder, "Don't look so glum. Everyone's safe now," he jerked away as she started crying, "Oh, please don't cry. No. Come on, Medira."

"I can't help it," she spun around and cowered up against him, "I don't know why, but I miss him."

"That's fine," Jason put his left hand on the back of her head and his right on her back, resting his chin on her head, "Just don't cry. Everything's fine."

"I know that," she put her arms around him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he held her back, "Are you going to be OK?"

She looked left at the car as it left and then back at him, "I'm going to be just fine."

"Uh…Eevy?" Eevy turned around at her name, not recognizing that tone of voice.

"Oh. Lance. What's wrong?" she was wondering why he sounded so strange.

"Nothing," his arms slid around her shoulders and pulled her closer, "Absolutely nothing."

She leaned up against him as she felt him grip the back of her shirt, "You were worried all this time."

"I have the right to worry," he laughed once.

"I know," she backed up and again took his right hand, "Thank you. For everything. You've never backed away."

He pulled his hands away and took both of hers in both of his, "As long as you don't, I won't."

"Then you're _never_ backing down," they both smiled before she jumped and squeezed his waist, breathing deep while leaning into him, "I love you _so_ much."

He merely grinned and pulled out her hair band, jamming it in his pocket, "The feeling's mutual."

The **Last** Chronicle:

__

Aftershocks

Notes  
OK, so what do ya' think? Yes? No? Sorta? Well, Rubeus may be gone for now, but trust me, this is far from over, as I've said before. Keep checking back at the _TAA_ website and on FandFiction.net and I'm sure you'll see quite a few additions to the _TAA_ line-up of stories. If you want some info on the story, provided I find that I want to give it out, you can email me at pro_v@christlinks.com and I'll answer as much as I can without giving too-too much away. Anyways, that's all for now, so I'll see you guys tomorrow with the **_very last Chapter_** and a new _Special Edition_!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-_

TAA Pokemon Of The Month: January 2003: The Waterstrider Ametama


	35. 105 Aftershocks

**Aftershocks  
_Japanese Title:_** The Shockwaves Of The End! The Final Chapter Answers Most!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Shokkuweibu no Sono Endo! Sono Fainaru Chaputaa Toku Naniyori!  
**By: Pro_V _Remember!:_** You really should read the ending A/N! And you should also head on over to "TAA Special: What To Give A Dragon"! It explains more after the end of this story and also has a little note at the bottom to tell you what to look for next. Each one of the Special Editions to follow will have that, so be sure and watch for it! 

The phone was ringing off the hook on the table in the one sitting room. It was being ignored, even though Lance and Eevy were both right there. She had her head rested in his lap and they were both reading, completely oblivious to the importance of the phone call. Eevy finally started to get a bit on the agitated side and stood up. She stomped over to the phone and picked it up, not exactly answering cheerily.

"Hello," she puffed slightly, "Champion Mistress Evangelina speaking. Hello, Nurse Joy. You did? Do you know what it is or who it belongs to? No. We don't know. Sure. We'll come look at it. See you soon," she hung up and tilted her head, "That's strange…"

"What is?" Lance caught her attention from beside her.

"Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny found a Poke'Egg up by the bridge. They don't know who it belongs to, where it came from or even what it is. She wants us to take a look at it."

"If we have to," he yawned and stretched, forcing himself to a stand.

*^~^**^~^*

"This is it?" Medira tilted her head at it, "It's…ugly."

"It's definitely not an Eevee egg," Eevy shook her head.

"How do you know?" Luri looked at her blankly.

"I…have experience," she grinned wide, "But Medira's right. It _is_ ugly."

"Purple and green…" Lance mused, "Sounds like something you'd wear, Will."

"Oh, very funny," Will fumed, "Maybe it's a Psychic- type. The colors look that way."

"I'll bet it's a Grass- type!" Ash shoved him aside, "It was in the grass!"

"It's got to be a Poison- type!" Sooney pushed him back, "Purple and green look like Poison Gas and Acid!"

"No! It's a Ground- type!" Yuu-Yuu lunged forward, "It was on the ground!"

"Maybe it's a Flying- type!" Skiff cried from the back, "It fell from a tree!"

"It's a Water- type!" Misty called, "It was right near the river!"

"Well, maybe it's an Ice- type!" Luri chimed in, "It came up from the Ice Caves through the river!"

"It's a Dark- type, I bet!" Medira shrieked happily, "It came from that creepy forest!"

"Maybe it's a Ghost- type then!" Morty plowed forward, "If it came from those dreary woods!"

"Maybe it's a Dragon- type from the Pompon Sea!" Lance was way too hopeful, "It came up from the river!"

"It's a Rock- type!" Brock pushed in, "From the caves under the waterfall!"

"Maybe it's a Fighting- type!" Eusine jumped, "It came from the other side of the river!"

"Maybe it's a really rare Pokemon!" Tracey waved his sketch pad above his head, "The colors are just a warning to be extra careful with it!" 

"Maybe it's an Alternate Color Pokemon!" Jason spazzed, "That's why the egg's so weird!"

Everyone started screaming at each other while Will and Nurse Joy completely ignored them. Will reached out and touched the egg just enough to turn it. By doing so, he gave it all the contact it needed to hatch.

"It's hatching!" Nurse Joy called happily.

"Let me in!" Eevy started shoving forward, "It'll imprint whoever it sees first!"

"Let me in there then!" Medira tried pushing her away, "I've never had a Pokemon egg before!"

"Precisely why I should get it! You don't have any experience!" she pushed back, "I have!"

"Cat fight," Lance and Jason moaned.

"I saw it first!"

"You did not! I did!"

Again, Will ignored this, as the egg started breaking open. It cracked and crumbled as he was standing right in front of it. Everyone, including Eevy and Medira, stopped dead as Will jumped back. The egg lit up bright white, immediately causing the identity to click in Eevy's mind.

"Celebi," she stopped pushing on Medira, causing her to flop to the ground behind her, "Celebi was put back inside the egg after giving all her energy to turn back time for us."

"Bi," an oddly human voice flowed slowly through the room, "Ah. The Elite."

"Woah!" everyone stepped away, "It talks!"

"Yes, I talk. I am as the Legendary Beasts."

"You know of the Beasts?" Eevy inched forward.

"I know much," Celebi smiled while hovering in front of her, "About you and everyone you know. I have spoken to Raikou. To Entei. To Suicune. Even to the Birds and to Lugia and Mew. We share many things. You are very special to us. All of you are. You were chosen, years before you were even born, to be where you are today. You may not know it, but you are all very important to all we Legends. We care more for you than we do for ourselves. The abilities you have will grow as you do and will never fail you. As it has been said, the more trust you put in us, the more accurate our predictions will be. My Elite, you are my pride and joy. I love my trees, but I love you more. I must be departing now; returning to the trees. But I have something for you, young Mistress of Eevolution."

Eevy's eyes flew side to side, "Who? Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yes, you. Take this," a bright white light flashed in Celebi's hand, "It is the Crystal Key. Take it and guard it as the Crystal Bell. It's not nearly as powerful, but will serve for something in the future. I will always be watching you. _We_ will always be watching you. There is much in your future, but you mustn't forget your past. You cannot undo what has been done, but you can always make the best of things. You're what we live for. Don't let us down. I'll be in the heart of Spectral Spirit Woods. If you ever need me, raise the Key. The words will come," she faded slowly away, "Good bye, Masters and Mistresses."

"It's pretty," Eevy held the Crystal Key up to the light, "Just like the Crystal Bell."

"Wonder what she meant by it 'will serve for something in the future'," Lance tilted his head.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Eevy put the Key in her pocket.

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey," Eusine looked over his shoulder at Morty, "Have you seen Mizu?"

"No. Have _you_ seen Lisle?" Morty answered his question with a half question of his own.

"No. That's a bad, _bad_ sign," he shook his head, "They're probably planning something against us."

"Probably," Morty couldn't help but laugh.

Mizu suddenly came flying in the door. She slid to a stop, spotted Eusine and bounded forward. Lisle ran in a bit after her, yelling to be careful, but she ignored her and latched onto Eusine. Morty jumped out from behind him to avoid getting stepped on when Eusine tripped back a few steps. Mizu threw her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could.

"What'd I do?! What'd I do?!" Eusine gagged, "Why are you cutting off my air supply?!"

"I'm sorry!" she stood but left her arms around his neck, "I just _love_ you!"

Morty lost all intelligence on his face, "OK. A week ago you wanted us dead. What goes?"

Mizu looked back at him and then right back to Eusine, grabbing his chin in her left hand while leaving her right arm around his shoulders, "Do you have any idea how much I _love_ you?" she shrieked happily as she squeezed his chin, causing him to wear the oddest of facial expressions.

"Well…If the love you have for me is equal to the pain you just caused me…" he answered sarcastically, "A whole hell of a lot."

"Very funny," she slid her hands around his shoulders and up to his chin, "Eusine. Listen closely and don't spazz on me," Eusine stared dead blankly, "Eusine. You're going to be a daddy."

He suddenly went very pale, "What?" he twitched, white in the face.

Morty was laughing hysterically, "Congratulations, man!" he fell over backwards, falling over the arm of a chair and into it, kicking around, but suddenly froze, "You're not, are you?"

"Not so far," Lisle snickered, "Someday maybe."

"Eusine?" Mizu looked him over, "Are you all right?"

"Hehe…Yep," he swallowed and nodded stiffly, "I'm just ducky."

"Are you sure?" she let go of his neck and pulled his collar to keep him standing.

"Hell yes!" he suddenly burst and snatched her, "Let's go tell Eevy!"

Lisle and Morty stepped away as he dragged her out the door, "Hey! Not so fast!" Mizu cried as Eusine just kept going.

"Poor Eusine," Lisle shook her head slowly.

"Poor Eusine? Poor Mizu," Morty snickered evilly, "At least it's not poor you and poor me."

Lisle put on a nasty grin, "No, but we could make it so it is," she looked at him with narrowed, sneaky eyes.

"Don't you dare!" he stepped back quickly, "No, Lisle! No!" he started running backwards before she crossed her arms around his neck and pushed him into a chair, pulling out his hair band and kissing his throat, "No! No, don't! Woah!"

*^~^**^~^*

"That's so great!" Eevy burst with a shriek of delight, "Mizu! I love you!" she latched on to Mizu, "Congratulations!"

"If you don't stop choking me, I won't live to have the baby!" Mizu gagged and Eevy immediately let go.

"Whatever happened to you'd never share a bed with her?" Skiff smiled evilly at Eusine.

A wide, nervous grin swept across Eusine's face, "Once," he snickered, "Only once."

Mizu looked over to the corner of the room, "I'm sorry, Luri. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it," Luri looked to the floor, "I'm happy for you, really I am, but…"

"It's all right, Luri," Will ran his hand around her back.

Mizu dug into her pocket, "Here, Luri. This is for you," she held out a necklace.

"What's this?" Luri looked at it blankly.

"That's a piece of Sunami Nai's Wartortle," Mizu snickered, "I got it at Eevy's Gym match there in Daffodil."

"I remember that," Eevy nodded…

"Hello there!" a girl with long blue hair called to them, "Are you…" she pulled out her battle chart, "Evangelina from Rose Town?"

"That's me!" Eevy shouted.

"OK then! Let's start!" she then spotted Mizu, "I thought I told you to get out!"

"She is out!" Eevy shouted, "She came with us! If you don't like it, tough!"

"Don't we have attitude?" the girl shouted, "I'm Sunami, by the way."

"I know who you are. How do you battle?" Eevy asked.

"Water Joust."

Medira and the girls had been waiting on nice dry land as Eevy stayed under the water, battling with Sunami Nai, Mistress of the Blue Badge in Daffodil City. Medira's nice dry land didn't stay dry at all as Novo slammed Wartortle from below, popping him up into the air, out of the water. The entire group was soaked as the Wartortle pulled itself back inside his shell before he hit the ground. As he hit, a chip of his shell blew off and skimmed across the dock towards Mizu's foot. She picked it up and examined it before sticking it in her pocket. The Wartortle emerged from his shell and dove back in and the battle commenced again…

"That was a wicked battle," Eevy laughed, "Made me realize it _is_ possible to sweat underwater."

"Made me realize how good you look in a bathing suit," Lance got a slight punch in the gut for that.

"Thank you, Mizu," Luri immediately put it on, "I'll keep it as long as I'm able."

"Good," Mizu nodded.

"A certainly hope I don't lose it," Luri pulled the shell up and looked at it, "It's awfully pretty."

"As long as we're on the subject," Eevy jumped in, "What was the first Gym match you guys saw me in?"

"In Lily City against Jenna," Lance would remember that until the very end of time if he could, "When Novo first evolved…

"First, I'd like to say something," Jenna Verdant, Mistress of the Green Badge in Lily City, stood across from Eevy, "I use Poison Pokemon, and I don't care for other types. So, if I hurt one of your precious Water or Electric- types, don't whine, I won't care."

"People like you disgust me!" Eevy growled, "You don't understand the feelings of Pokemon! You care only for winning! My Pokemon and I are a team, not a set of bandits and I cherish every moment I spend with them. Both in and out of battle!"

"Whatever!" Jenna shouted, "Let's get to it…

"Do you remember when we first met Medira at the Gladiola River?" Sooney asked with a grin…

"Hi," the new girl said, "Stay here, Flamedance," she whispered to her Rapidash.

"Uh…Hi," Eevy waved nervously.

"You're have problems crossing the river, aren't you?" the girl asked.

"Well…" Yuu-Yuu said, "You could say that, yeah."

"I'll help you," the stranger said, "Get out there! Wind Dance!" 

A huge gust of air blew from the Poke Ball as a Pidgeot appeared with a cry of glory. It was very well raised and looked pampered to the point of no return. The girl patted its back and swung herself up.

"Coming?" she asked as she slid forward on the bird.

"Hold on there," Sooney jumped, "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said politely, "I didn't introduce myself. I'm Medira. I come from Dogwood City."

"Medira, huh?" Morty asked as he eyed the girl from his side of the bank.

"Yeah, that's what I said," Medira said, "And that's what I meant…

"And then when you met _Cain_," Lance hissed, "Evil little bug…

"Uh…" Cain Tatosi, Master to the Red Badge of Dogwood City, reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper, "Oh no. You're Eevy. Short for Evangelina, aren't you?"

"Uh huh," Eevy nodded a numb reply, "I'm glad the camera guy isn't here."

Cain just stared at the ground, "I didn't know."

"Medira," Eevy turned to her, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yep," Medira said, "but I didn't want to interrupt your fun."

"Sorry, Cain. But play time's over!" Eevy said forcefully.

"You're on!" Cain came back at her…

"He was a tough opponent with that Magcargo of his," Eevy nodded.

"Remember Shurdi? When he made you battle alone on the locked rink?" Yuu-Yuu asked…

"How many more of you jerks do I have to go through to get out of here?" Eevy asked with a hiss, "I'm quickly losing patience."

"That's good," someone said from behind her, "I like girls with hot tempers."

Eevy spun around, fists held high in defense, "Don't make me gag. If you want a battle, you high tail your sorry hide out here. Now!"

"Why, I'm sitting right before you, my dear Evangelina of Rose," Shurdi Snowdrift, Master of the White Badge in Tulip Town, said as the lights brightened to show him sitting in a thrown like chair at the far end of the ice rink.

"Let's go! I want my badge and I want out of this place!" Eevy shouted, not intimidated the slightest bit.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just a lot!"

"Well then. One on one will suit me. I imagine anything would work for someone like you," Shurdi smirked…

"They bug me," Medira shivered, "Brice was OK though. She was really good…

"Hey!" Eevy called across the Gym to the Mistress of the Violet Badge in Lilac City as she sat playing cards, "Brice! I'm your next opponent!"

"Really? That's nice. I was getting bored with cards. This will really only bore me more, but, what the heck?" Brice Lander took a retaliating pose.

"Don't be so sure," Eevy spat, "Three on three with no time limit?"

"OK. That's fine. This should be good…

"That was when you gave me that tracking pin. Sneaky little rat," Eevy jabbed an elbow into Lance's gut.

"You didn't say that at your first Gym match in Hokubu," Lance retaliated…

Eevy shook as she approached the Gym in Blade Town, "This is my first Gym battle in Hokubu and…and…and…I want my Dragon!" she wailed.

"Ah! Stop crying! Please!" a girl about Eevy's age came out the door of the Gym, "You are upsetting the plants. They will wilt if you do not please stop."

"Sorry," Eevy sniffed, "Do you know where I can find Konohana?"

"Why, you are looking at her, dear girl. I'm Mistress Konohana Blossom. May I interest you in something? Are you here for a Pokemon battle for my Orange Badge?"

"Yes, Miss. I am."

"Please, come this way," Konohana opened the door of the Gym showing an arena that was even more floral than Erika of Celadon City's was, "Welcome to Blade Town Gym."

Eevy growled low and nastily in that tone that melted Lance to a puddle, "Well. Let's just see. Let's start the match. Three on three?"

"No. Duo Battle."

"Duo Battle?" Eevy choked, "What's that?"

"We both send out two Pokemon on the field at the same time so they have to work together. A Flower Princess doesn't only battle with correct speech, but with her Pokemon as well," she continued while enlarging a Poke'Ball in her right hand, "If you really think you can do it, I'll be more than happy to take you on…

"She was cruel," Misty fumed, "I remember you told us about your battle with Hoover…

"I'm no push-over, Surge," Eevy hissed, "Show me to the Gym Leader here and he'd better be a challenge."

"Now how do you expect to battle me when my Gym's gone up in fumes?" the one who had been talking with them said.

"You?!" Eevy flipped, "You're the Gym Leader?!"

"We can always battle out here, but my Pokemon may blow something up," he revealed himself as Hoover Surge, Master of the Yellow Badge in Slice City.

"That's what happened to the Gym. He blew it up when he was battling!" Sooney stated the unbearably obvious.

"Not battling," he laughed, "Practicing with my father here," he pointed to Lt. Surge.

"Enough!" Eevy burst, "I'll battle you here, there, anywhere as long as I get to turn you to pulp!"

"OK then, how about a four on four with the chance for a sudden death?" Hoover grinned.

"Fine then. I accept your rules," Eevy sneered right back…

"He was a jerk," Mizu puffed, "And what about Wendy? She was _such_ a…

"Mistress Wendy! I've come for a battle to earn an Indigo Badge!" Eevy stomped to a stop in the center of the Gym.

"So you're the girl from Rose Town," a young woman said, "That's nice. And I see you've brought a whole slue of people with you. To watch your defeat?"

"To watch me win."

"Sure!" Wendy Corporeal, Mistress of the Indigo Badge in Shard City, stood up and walked over.

"I can beat you," Eevy snorted, "I beat eight other Gym Leaders, what's so special about you?"

"This is a mixed type Gym. I train both Psychic- and Ghost- types. Plus, I'm the last Gym Leader before the PMD."

"PMD?" Medira's head fell to the side.

"The Precious Metal Division," Eevy answered before Wendy continued talking.

"The PMD consists of the Silver, Gold, and Platinum Badges," she paused at Eevy's gag, "You don't think they'd put just any trainer before the PMD, do you?"

"We'll see. Shall we begin?"

"A six on six with a chance for a one Pokemon rematch."

"Fine then…

"That was when Morty fought for Lisle too," Eevy grinned, "But, do you remember Grahaem?"

"Kind of hard not to forget that moron," Jason spat, hearing a puff from Medira…

"I've come for a challenge!" Eevy shouted, again causing him to frown.

"A challenge, huh?" Chel Darkeen, sister to the Gym Leader, asked as she stood up from her chair, "Hey, Grahaem! Somebody here wants a battle!"

"I can see that, Chel," Grahaem Darkeen, Master of the Black Badge of Shrapnel City, gave her a nasty face.

"How do you battle here? What's your angle?" Eevy asked as she kept looking back on Medira who was scratching vigorously at where Grahaem had touched her before.

"Five on five battle. Best three of five wins the match," Grahaem took out a black and silver Poke'Ball, "That OK with you?"

"Fine," Eevy enunciated coldly, taking out one of her Poke'Balls…

"What happened when you battled Kestrel?" Beth asked, suddenly intent on knowing.

"That was one weird battle," Eevy murmured…

"Hi," a girl waved as she jumped off a Fearow, "Challengers?"

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Where's the Gym Leader?"

The girl, identified as Robin Luftar, snickered, then giggled, then laughed hysterically, "You don't know?!"

"I'm sorry," Kestrel turned, "I never did tell you. _I_ hold the Silver Badge," his full title being told as Kestrel Luftar, Master of the first Badge of the PMD; the Silver Badge of Talon Town.

Eevy inhaled a short, quick, gagging breath, "You're just like Cain!" she burst, "You hide your identity until you think the challenger is too palsy with you to battle you! Well, guess what!" she bared her Poke'Ball, "I _never_ quit!"

"Boy, you've got an attitude. As the first trainer of the Precious Metal Division, I accept your challenge and I will defeat you to protect the Elite! Six on Six! Are you going to ban my Crobat like everyone else?"

"No!" she surprised him, "I challenge for true abilities and one Crobat won't stop me!" she stomped forward…

"That was a wild battle," Medira nodded, "And then there was Rei and Ray…"

"Well, you certainly intimidated me," someone said from behind them, strutting past, "Welcome," she slinked past, her high-heeled black boots like Eevy's clicking away, "I am Rei Hydra, and from that little speech, I'd say you want a challenge."

"Yes, Mistress Hydra. I do," Eevy nodded.

"Good then," someone caught their attention from behind, "That speech worked for me. I am Ray Hydra, and we accept your challenge as the Master and Mistress of Cutter Town Gym and holders of the Gold Badge."

Eevy was caught between a rock and a hard place, "Neither of you intimidate me in any way, shape or form. You may be strong, but I am stronger," she snorted to Rei and Ray Hydra; twin Mistress and Master to the Gold Badge of Cutter Town.

"Oh really?" they both smirked in unison, "We'll see…

"And then," Eevy paused, "Then there was Taylor…

Eevy threw open the doors of the Gym, sending Jullian and Joe sky high in surprise. They stood up and brushed off, trying to look important. Eevy rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"OK boys, where ya' hiding Taylor?" she cracked.

"You're honestly going to challenge him?" Jullian laughed, "Oh, come on, Eevy! You can't beat him!"

"First of all, it's Evangelina to you two suck-ups and yes, I do want to challenge him, so get him out here!"

"Why certainly!" Taylor Andiron, Master of the Rose Town Platinum Badge of the Precious Metal division, grinned from his chair, "I'm out and about already!"

"Man, how did you get up here so fast? I always thought it took a while to get here from so far below."

"So funny," he smirked, "Just like usual."

"Don't start with me, ya' scum inhaling dirt bag! I came for a match and I expect to get it!"

He brushed his hair aside, "Alright then, butterfly. You've got yourself a battle…

"What a creep," Eevy fumed evilly, "I hate that guy. I really do."

"Everybody does," Will rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I begin to wonder if his own parents don't hate him."

"That's enough reminiscing for me," Luri stood up and stretched, "What do you say we go see what the ol' boss is up to?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Good afternoon, sir!" Eevy tromped up to Kratos, "How are you?"

"Just fine, Mistress. Just fine," he took her hand and shook it, "And how are you?"

"Amazingly well," she answered in a somewhat surprised tone and looked around his side, "Yuushou. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Mistress," Kratos' fiancé nodded.

"And who's this?" Luri leaned into the face of a baby in Yuushou's arms.

"Kratos!" Lance laughed wildly, "You old dog!"

"It's not mine, you muffin!" Kratos turned beat red and shook his head.

"No. She isn't his. She's not even mine," everyone went blank when Yuushou said that, "This is my little niece, Marina. She's my sister's daughter. I'm just walking with her for a bit. That's my sister and her husband over there," she pointed across the road, "Yeeshan and Manzen."

"Yuushou!" Yeeshan stood straight and called over, "Who are your friends?"

"Come on!" Eusine jumped, "Maybe they can tell me a thing or two!" he dashed across the street.

"Hold it," Eevy snatched Mizu and Sooney's collars, "Come here. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" they asked in unison, stepping back slightly.

"What color cloaks do you want?" Eevy leaned up against the fence beside them.

"Cloaks?" Sooney bugged, "You mean…Mistress cloaks?"

"Yeah," she nodded pointedly, "That's what I mean."

"Oh. Eevy. Eusine and I have been…talking," Mizu twiddled her thumbs, "We both think it's best if we…_both_…wait a while with the Gym Leading thing," she saw Eevy gape, "It's not that we don't want to! But, we both think it's best not to get into that kind of big change with the baby and all. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand. The position will always be open," Eevy nodded with a sad smile, "What about you, Sooney? What do you think?"

"I'll…have to…say no," she choked out, "I just can't, Eevy," Eevy again slouched, "I suppose you want an explanation, huh? Well…Uh…There are quite a few things, actually. The first one is that I'm not ready. When I didn't know the Gym in Fuchsia City belonged to my idols, I knew I should stop dreaming. The second is that I'm not old enough to lead a Gym. Bugsy is the one person I know who isn't older than me and Leads a Gym. The last one…Well," she rubbed her left index finger between her right index and thumb while glancing across the street, "Tracey asked me to go back to Pallet Town with him. And I…I decided to accept."

"Oh," Eevy's shoulders slipped almost to her waist, "Well…If you _ever_ change your minds, let me say this. You, Mizu, would be leading RedWood Town's Gym and you, Sooney, would be leading the Dart Town Gym. Eusine would have been leading Sunflower's. And at least take these," she dug into her pocket, "The Glisten, Glimmer and Sparkle Badges. They would have been yours," they looked a bit hesitant, but slowly took them from her hand, "You would have started a new division. You'd have started the Light Effects Division along with Medira. If someone won your five Badges, they'd have gotten right into Prisma Hall."

"But…" Sooney paused, "Glisten, Glimmer, Sparkle, Shimmer…That's only four. What was the other?"

Eevy grinned and winked, "You'll see."

*^~^**^~^*

"I don't wanna go!"

"Yuu-Yuu! Come on!" Beth pulled as hard as she could on Yuu-Yuu's arm, "We've got to get going! We can't stay here forever!"

"Why not?!" Yuu-Yuu wailed, "I don't want to leave!"

"Your father and mother will want to see you again, I'm sure," Eevy pulled Yuu-Yuu's fingers from the porch railing, "They'll want to see how very much you've grown."

"Aren't you going to miss me?! Even a little bit?! I know I'm irritating, and stubborn, and even a little stuck-up, but not even a little?!" Yuu-Yuu bawled crazily.

"Oh, Yuu-Yuu," Eevy shook her head, "Of course I'll miss you. I'll miss you a lot."

Yuu-Yuu sniffled, "Really?"

"Really," Eevy pulled her into a hug, "You might be younger than me, but you're still a great friend. You don't live that far away and I _promise_ to come see you whenever I can."

"I guess…If you promise…" she started whimpering again, "I still don't wanna go!"

"Yuu-Yuu, stop!" Beth cried over her crying.

"Is she all right?" Skiff tilted his head at Yuu-Yuu as he wandered out onto the front walk.

"She'll be fine," Beth shook her head, "I'll see you again real soon, Eevy! Keep my number handy and I'll keep yours! I'll call you for an interview sometime! Bye! Come on out, Picment. Wave good bye!"

"Smeargle smear!" her Smeargle jumped and waved crazily as they walked away.

"Good bye, Beth! Good bye, Picment! Come back soon!"

Yuu-Yuu finally stopped crying, "I'm OK now," she murmured.

"Good," Skiff caught her attention from behind.

She sniffed, "I suppose you're leaving too."

"Nah. I'm going back to Rose Town. It's not that far from Lily."

"I'll come see you if you come see me."

"Sure. See you around sometime," he started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" she stopped him, "You're not gonna…You're not gonna kiss me good bye?"

"Uh…" he looked nervously at Eevy, who turned around, crossed her arms behind her back and started swaying aimlessly while whistling, "Um…"

"Please?" she pushed up to him.

He swallowed a cinder block as it rested in his throat and kissed her as carefully as physically possible for him. The problem was that he didn't want to pull away once he started. She had to literally push him back.

She put her thumbnail to her mouth, "Thank you," she said lightly.

"No problem," he put his hands in his pockets as she walked away, "Bye, Yuu-Yuu!"

"Good bye, Yuu-Yuu! See you again soon!" Eevy spun around and waved, "Good luck with your Pokemon!"

"Good bye, Eevy! Good bye, Skiff! I'll see you both again real soon! Pichu, come out here. Say good bye!"

"Pi chu pi!" her Pichu cried.

"Bye, Yuu-Yuu! See you soon, I hope!" both Eevy and Skiff called before Eevy looked down at Skiff with a coy grin.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You kissed her…" she taunted, prodding his side with her elbow, "You sly devil-boy you…"

"Come on, Eevy…Leave me alone. Stop it! Stop! Stop that! Eevy! Don't laugh at me! _Eevy_! Grr…_Evil_!"

*^~^**^~^*

"You're going back to Ecruteak?" Eevy's jaw quivered, "But what about mom and dad?"

"They're all grown up now, Eevy," Morty snickered, "They can take care of themselves."

"I guess so," she drooped, "I'm going to miss you. Both of you."

"We'll miss you too, Eevy," Lisle clung to Morty's arm, but pulled Eevy to her other side.

"You're just like one of the family, Lisle!" Eevy pulled away from her, being reminded of her mother's tight grasp.

"One of these days, I'm going to be a Hikoboshi too. You just wait and see!" she shrieked happily.

Morty nearly collapsed, "Yeah. Sure you will," he gagged.

"You mean it?! Oh, wow!" Lisle cried in absolutely delight, "I love you!" she squeezed them tighter, "Both of you!"

"Thank you," they both managed to yank away, "I'm going to miss you so much, baby sis."

"I'm not a baby, Mortimer," she retaliated, "I am only three years younger than you."

"That's still three years," he snatched her and kissed her forehead, "You take care of yourself. Same goes for you," he glanced off to the side.

"I'll take perfectly good care of her, Morty," Lance fumed slightly, "You better not screw up again like you did."

"Don't worry. I won't let him," Lisle caught Morty's neck.

"We should probably go," Morty drooped.

"Yeah," Eevy followed accordingly, "We'll always get together for the Gym meetings. That counts."

"I guess so. I'm so proud of you," he tossed his arms around her, "My baby sister."

"I'm not a baby, Morty," she said again.

"You'll always be _my_ baby sister," he squeezed her harder, "Always, always, always."

He stepped back and Eevy gave Lisle a two second hug, "I'll miss you too," she smiled at her brother's girl, "Hikoboshi or no."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'll miss you too. Call me sometime. We'll chat and rag on Morty. That's always fun," Lisle grinned at Morty's scowl.

"Hey," Morty stood next to Lance, "You watch my sister, OK?"

"Yeah," Lance punched his shoulder, "You know I will."

"That's entirely true," he looked side to side, checking to see if anyone was watching, before leaning into him to whisper, "Just between you and me; you're all right in my book," he took off in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Eevy! We'll miss you!" Lisle cried as Morty suddenly jolted her away, "Good bye, Lance! Thanks for everything!"

"Thank you too, guys!" Eevy jumped a few inches to wave, "I love you!"

"Say bye, Gengar!" Lisle and Morty said together, "Bye!"

"Gengar geng!"

"Geng gengar!"

"Good bye, Gengar! Good bye, Morty! Good bye, Lisle! We'll see you soon!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Bye, Eevy! See you later!" Rachel winked and bounded away.

"Bye, Rachel. See you tomorrow!" Eevy slightly waved to her, as she worked in the City, always remaining close, "What about you?"

"We're going back to Celadon. Needless to say together," Mizu put her left arm around Eusine's waist, "We're definitely going to keep you posted."

"I should certainly hope so. If I have a second-cousin, I want to know," she snickered.

"You are such a little snot sometimes," Eusine pulled her bangs, "Keep an eye on yourself. If you need any help, don't hesitate to call."

"I'll call, I'll call," she reassured, "You know…I'm really going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too, Eevy," Mizu pulled her into a slight hug, "Thank you for everything."

"Thank _you_ for all your help. I could never have finished things up alone," she heard a growl from behind, "Alone excepting Lance."

"You know where we live," Eusine tugged Mizu with him, not particularly caring for long good byes, "Remember to call."

"I'll call, all right?! You take care of yourselves! And stop your gambling!" she waved crazily.

"Don't worry! He'll be too occupied with me!" Mizu laughed, "Good bye, Eevy! I'll miss you!"

"_We'll_ miss you," Eusine corrected indignantly.

"Right…_We'll_ miss you, Eevy!" Mizu said again.

"Good luck with the baby! Let us know what's up! I love you both! Bye!"

*^~^**^~^* 

"Well," Ash pouted, "I suppose this is good bye, Eevy."

"Not for good, I hope," Eevy replied sadly, "You're going back to Pallet Town?"

"Yeah. Skiff's going to take us and then head back to Rose himself. It was…uh…Fun."

"Right. Fun," Eevy nodded, "That's one way of putting it. I'll…uh…Really miss you, guys."

"We'll miss you too," Misty nodded from behind Ash, "Won't we, Togepi?"

"Pi-pi-pi," Togepi started tearing up, then bawling.

"Looks like Togepi feels just about as good as the rest of us," Brock muttered.

"You're going to come back, Togepi," Eevy said lightly, "Aren't you?" she looked off at Ash.

"Sure we will! And maybe I'll even challenge you!" he paused suddenly, "…_Someday_," he bumped his hat down slightly.

"As for you," she turned on Tracey, "You take good care of my friend. She means a lot to me."

"I-I will, Eevy," Tracey nodded stiffly.

"You behave yourself," she sarcastically scolded Sooney, "No whining."

"I won't," Sooney shook her head.

"And stop flirting with every girl you see," she pointed her right index finger right between Brock's eyes, "It drives us away," she winked to everyone but him.

"It…Does?" he asked blankly.

"Sure it does!" she laughed evilly and looked to Misty, "You do just like Luri and I said. Don't go pouting either. Trust your heart," she paused a minute, "And by what happened before, your stomach too."

"I will," Misty nodded and Togepi chirped.

"Here's a little something for the road, Pikachu," Eevy handed him a bottle of ketchup.

"Pika cha!" Pikachu cheered, "Pi-pi-pika-pika!"

"Come on you guys! I'm ready to go!" Skiff called from the river as he sat in his boat.

"See you later, Eevy. I'll miss you _so_ much!" Misty ran down the path.

"Pii-pii-pii!" Togepi cried from her arms, waving over her shoulder.

"Good bye, Eevy! Thanks for the pointer!" Brock called and ran behind Misty.

"See you soon, Eevy! I'll miss traveling with you!" Sooney started running, "Come on, Tracey!"

"Thanks for the time off, Eevy! And the great sketches too!" Tracey bounded away.

"Bye, Eevy," Ash murmured simply and turned around slowly.

"Ash, wait," she stepped forward and paused him, "I want you to have something. Give me your hand."

"Why?" he stepped back as Pikachu gave a blank face from on top his head, the tip of the ketchup bottle in his mouth.

"Pika?" he muffled.

"Just let me see," she pulled his right wrist in her left hand and turned it palm up, "Take this with you. It's something special," she put out her right fist over his hand and dropped something into it, flattening her hand over his, "Don't ever lose it. It's important," she closed his hand over it before pulling hers away.

He slowly opened his hand, "Woah. What is it?"

"It's called the Twinkle Badge, Ash. It's yours."

"I've never heard of the Twinkle Badge before. Where's it from?"

She smiled lightly, "Too much to explain now. Your friends are waiting. I'll tell you…_Someday_. Good bye, Pikachu," she pulled Ash over and pushed his hat up, kissing his forehead, "Thank you, Ashura. For everything."

He turned bright red, "Yeah. You too."

"Come on, Ash! Let's go!" Misty called from the boat.

"Hurry up! I want to see Pallet Town!" Sooney shouted.

"Get going," Eevy gave him a slight push, "I'll see you again. Good bye, my friends! I'll see you all again…_Someday_! Don't forget me!"

"How could we?!" Brock waved as the boat started up, "Bye!"

"Pi-pikachu pi!" Pikachu jumped up to the bow of the boat, "Pikachu-cha!"

"Hey, Tracey," Sooney pulled his collar, "Thank you for inviting me along," she pulled him closer and kissed him, actually causing him to drop his sketchbook, "Good bye, Eevy!" she turned to wave.

"Bye, Eevy!" Tracey waved over Sooney before snatching her wrist to get her attention, "And hello, Sooney."

"I'll see you real soon, Eevy!" Ash took his chances and sprang to his feet, whipping his hat off and waving it, "I promise I'll be back! I don't know when, but…_Someday_, Evangelina! I'll come back here to Gertan Rin and when we do, you'd better be ready for the match of your lifetime!"

"I will be, Ash! I'll wait right here for you, and I'll make sure I'm prepared to take you on! Once we meet again, you'll have to prove to me you've grown like you're supposed to!" Eevy threw her arms above her head, "And if you haven't, I'll whip you into shape myself, Ashura! You just wait and see!"

"See ya' sometime again real soon, Eevy!" he called.

"Don't stay away for too long, Ash!" she cried.

"Siddown!" Skiff suddenly thundered, causing Ash to lean away, "_Nobody_ stands in Skiff Frigate's boats! _Nobody_!"

"I'm down…"

"Good bye, everybody!" Lance stepped up behind Eevy, "Thank you!"

"Come see us again sometime!" Will called, "We'll be waiting for you!"

"You know where to find us!" Luri waved, "Don't forget now! We'll be here!"

"Thank you for everything you've done!" Jason jumped and waved, "Good bye!"

"Thank you so much, you guys!" Medira cheered, "Come back again!"

Eevy could just make out the outlines of most all of her friends. Her chin quivered and she sniffled as she called her Poke'Balls from her belt subconsciously. Vovo and his sons cried out in unison, letting out an echoing cry that would reverberate through the entire Great Isle of Gertan Rin. She closed her eyes tightly and jumped forward a step, a sparkling line of tears running behind her.

"Good bye everybody! We'll all miss you!" she cried as loud as she could, "Thank you, guys! And come back soon!"

"Good bye, Eevy!" a dozen different voices echoed through the trees and routes of Gertan Rin.

What would happen next, not even Celebi knew. The only thing anyone was certain of was that there would be plenty of pleasures to match any pain they would have. Smiles would turn to frowns and happiness to sadness, but nonetheless, they would last together. No matter how painful it was, they had to split apart and head on their own separate journeys about the Pokemon world. Though they may not have been on Gertan Rin, they would still outlast the perils they would encounter; for each other.

As everyone disappeared from view, nine shadows loomed in the trees; two floating, four with wings, and three on four legs. Mew and Celebi both looked to each other and nodded as the Legendary Beasts looked to their Legendary Bird counterparts with wide smiles and light laughs. Lugia looked between the groups with a grin spread along his face. Mew floated back a bit, encasing itself in a pink bubble and fizzling away. Lugia put his wings to his sides and looked up, spiraling as a twister and teleporting away. Raikou, Suicune and Entei each zipped off in a different direction, glowing their own respective colors. Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos each lifted into the air and disappeared in a spark of yellow, blue, or red. Celebi sat, just for a moment, watching the six elite trainers as they gave their final good byes. She smiled and turned around, speeding away, deeper into the forest with each passing second. As she started going even faster, white ropes of power flying around her, a sudden flash and spark of pure white teleported the Forest Spirit away for another time when she would return to guard the chosen Elite…_Someday_.

No one really wanted anyone to leave, nor did anyone really want to go, but some things just have to end; as does this story. But their lives do not end here; no, not even close. The main adventure may have initially ended, but the winding story of their future has not. We'll work our way years into their futures…When the time comes, but right now, _The Angel Adventures Part 105_ has to end. So, we'll return…_Someday_.

Love to all,  
_**Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi**_  
Evangelina Chenowth Hikoboshi  
Champion Major Mistress of Eevolution

_**Lance Kaley Ryujin**_  
Lance Kaley Ryujin  
Elite Fourth Major Master Of Dragon

_**William Delphi Logos**_  
William Delphi Logos  
Elite Third Major Master Of Psychic

_**Lurianna Lasetta Sedna**_  
Lurianna Lasetta Sedna  
Elite Second Major Mistress Of Ice & Water

_**Jason Jonathon Peruwa III**_  
Jason Jonathon Peruwa III  
Elite First Major Master Of Alternate Color

_**Medira Nekura Kurayami**_  
Medira Nekura Kurayami  
Medio Mistress Of The Shimmer Badge

Ash Ketchum; Misty Waterflower; Brock Granite; Tracey Sketchit; Sooney, Sammy, Steven & Shawn Shippou; Mizu & Beth Mist; Eusine & Morty Hikoboshi; Lisle Illusion; Bazan & Yuushou Kratos; Manzen, Yeeshan & Marina Mimir; Yuu-Yuu Palm; Skiff Frigate; Vic & V Ryujin; Rachel Warren; Chenille Farrago; Gary & May Oak, and Kayla Andiron.

**__**

~~~ End ~~~

__

The Angel Adventures is over! It ended at _Part 105_! If you stuck with me through the whole thing, I love you, man! Um…Anyway…So what do you think? Sappy, ne? I like sappy. Especially with pancakes. Buh dum bum, ching! Uh…That was a joke. You were supposed to laugh. Not working? Oh well…Guess it was so funny, you just _forgot_ to laugh, right? _Right_? Wrong. Ah, forget it. Anyway, again, thank you for sticking with me all this time. It really is depressing for me to end this story, but, as it says, there _will_ be more! I have over 100 pages in Special Editions done as it is! And I'm _still_ working and always awaiting absolutely any new suggestions you might have! (proeeveebreeder@pokemonarena.net ~ Send 'em, send 'em, send 'em!) I must thank **_rainflower_** of Rainflower.net for all the help she's given/giving me. Also **_Corrector9Yui_** for also being there through this whole thing and allowing me use of **Yui**, and my other good friend Tristan, whom as of yet, hasn't appeared in _TAA_…Someday maybe though…Muahaha…He _has_, however, been an amazing help at proof-reading and watching for HTML mistakes. Ever seen a chapter with _no_ mistakes? He's responsible. I gotta thank Jincy and Mira-chan for taking the time to actually build their story off of Gertan Rin and my fic too. _That_ was an amazing achievement for me (Like typing 105 chapters wasn't, but come on!). And I absolutely have to thank my friend Christine too, as she allowed me use of Rachel Warren, and has been a most amazing friend since I lived in PA. They're just the greatest out there, and they've continued to be this entire time, and it amazes me these guys can put up with me for so long o_O I'm not exactly easy to deal with. (Look for **_rainflower_**, **_Akuryu Skadi_** and **_Corrector9Yui_** on fanfiction.net or Vovo will eat you!) And, but of course, I thank everyone who read all this, whether you reviewed/will review or not! I'm being read (That didn't sound right…) in Singapore, Puerto Rico, Canada, Sweden, and numerous states in the US! Woohoo! You flatter me, you really do. Now, this is Pro_V/ProEeveeBreeder/Kat blasting-uh-signing off…For now.

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

I don't own Pokemon, I never have owned Pokemon, I never will own Pokemon! Please; don't hurt me!

The Rest Of The TAA Cast  
Cain Tatosi, Minor Master Of The Red Badge; Konohana Blossom, Minor Mistress Of The Orange Badge; Hoover Surge, Minor Master Of The Yellow Badge; Jenna Verdant, Minor Mistress Of The Green Badge; Sunami Nai, Minor Mistress Of The Blue Badge; Wendy Corporeal, Minor Mistress Of The Indigo Badge; Brice Lander, Minor Mistress Of The Violet Badge; Shurdi Snowdrift, Minor Master Of The White Badge; Ran & Iskur Snowdrift, Trainees Of The White Badge; Grahaem Darkeen, Minor Master Of The Black Badge; Chel Darkeen, Trainees Of The Black Badge; Kestrel Luftar, Minor Master Of The Silver Badge; Jay & Robin Luftar, Trainees of The Silver Badge; Rei & Ray Hydra, Minor Mistress And Minor Master Of The Gold Badge; Taylor Andiron, Minor Master Of The Platinum Badge; Jullian & Joe Steele, Trainees Of The Platinum Badge.  
Flint Granite, Minor Master Of The Boulder Badge; Daisy, Lily & Violet Waterflower, Minor Mistresses Of The Cascade Badge; Lt. Eric Surge, Minor Master Of The Thunder Badge; Erika Gaia, Minor Mistress Of The Rainbow Badge; Rhea Gaia, Trainee Of The Rainbow Badge; Koga Envenom, Minor Master and Mistresses Of The Soul Badge; Janine & Aiya Envenom, Trainees Of The Soul Badge; Sabrina Legerdemain, Minor Misress Of The Marsh Badge; Blaine Flare, Minor Master Of The Volcano Badge; Giovanni Sakaki, Minor Master Of The Earth Badge.  
Falkner Enlil, Minor Master Of The Zephyr Badge; Bugsy Beetle, Minor Mistress Of The Hive Badge; Whitney White, Minor Mistress Of The Plain Badge; Jasmine Ore, Minor Mistress Of The Mineral Badge; Chuck Combat, Minor Master Of The Storm Badge; Pryce Windigo, Minor Master Of The Glacier Badge; Claire Karkota, Minor Mistress Of The Rising Badge.  
Sissy WetWeather, Minor Mistress Of The Coral Eye Badge; Bobby WetWeather, Trainee Of The Coral Eye Badge; Danny Hail, Minor Master Of The Sea Ruby Badge; Rudy Swing, Minor Master Of The Spike Shell Badge; Mary Swing, Trainee Of The Spike Shell Badge; Luanna Louden, Minor Mistress Of The Jade Star Badge; Drake Dragon, Master Of The Orange League Winner's Trophy.  
Jen Saiko, Jaz Konoye & Persian; Jessie Musashi, James Kojirou & Meowth; Cassidy Yamoto, Butch Kosaburo & Raticate; Mondo Sakaki & Domino Omnimo; Bashou Matsuo & Buson Youso; Zanna & Rion Makkura.  
Peter Rubeus; Pietro & Paige "Padma"; Daemeon Luminati Jr.  
Yui Kinomoto; Karen Black; Casey Amarillo; Lisa Batalla; Shingo Jericho; Melody Furuura; Raiden Batomu; Unreadable; The Pokemon Professors; Bill Masaki; Kurt Kraft; The DJs; The Challengers Of The Rainbow League; The Battling Eevee Squad; Zaine Croscon & Susie Millian; Duplica Imite, Ditto & Mini-Dit; Officer Jenny Junsa & Nurse Joy Happinasu; The Soot & Somber Crew; Janet Farrago; Tammy & Greg Hikoboshi; Eric & Ellen Hikoboshi.  
Vovo & The Ovo Boys; Ditto; Draco & Elite Pokemon; Pikachu, Togepi & Company; Fearow & Flock; Raikou & The Legends; Volcan & The Guys; Lenta, Govo & Vova; Iibui & The Girls; Pichu & The Crew's Pokemon; The Cubone & Marowak; The Golden Grimer; The Bog Pokemon; Metal Wing & The Gym Pokemon.


End file.
